VISION-KING's Subspace Emissary
by V.I.S.I.O.N-K.I.N.G
Summary: Parody of the Adventure Mode in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. During a Tournament, an unknown force begins to invade, taking everything into a giant sphere implosion? Teaming up with other heroes, cartoon, anime, even 3D beings, to stop an invasion of evil from taking their world, piece by piece. Action, Drama, Humor, Excitement in a New Level, What'll happen in this ULTIMATE COMBAT?..
1. Prologue 00: Cast Members?

This here's just the opening cast of who's to be seen in this work, just to perk anyone that was wondering who they get the chance to see in a Smash Bros. Brawl Fanmake of mine. I've listed it out for what planning of those shall represent from the characters from the orignal in this fanmake. Let it be noted, some of the ones in '?' are those I plan to keep as a surprise for later. But rest assure, I will post the other chapter for this story later on, so be patient, and wait and see... (Plus, on a helpful way of doing things, when the next author wants to list out how their cast for a SSBB. can go by, this list can help them out.)

**Prologue 00: Cast Members!?**

Mario Series: Xiaolin Showdown

Hero: Mario - Rai

Hero: Luigi - Omi

Hero: Peach - Kimiko

Hero: Yoshi - Clay

Hero: Dr. Mario (EXTRA CHARACTER IN STORY) - Jeremine

Anti-Hero: Wario - Jack Spicer

Enemy: Bowser - Chase Young

F-Zero Series: RoboCop Alpha Commandos

Hero: Captain Falcon - RoboCop

Donkey Kong Series: Sam and Max Freelance Police

Hero: Donkey Kong - Sam

Hero: Diddy Kong - Max

Star Fox Series: Beast Wars

Hero: Fox - Optimis Primal (Beast Wars Season 3)

Hero: Falco - Deathcharge (Beast Wars Season 3)

Anti-Hero: Wolf - Dinobot II (Beast Wars Season 3)

The Legend Of Zelda Series: Jackie Chan Adventures

Hero: Link - Jackie Chan

Hero: Zelda/Sheik - Viper/Thief Viper (Changes into her stealth mode of clothes for 'stealth' approach missions)

Hero: Toon Link - Jade Chan

Hero: Young Link (EXTRA CHARACTER) -Uncle Chan

Enemy: Ganondorf - Drago

Enemy: (EXTRA CHARACTERS) Strikemaster Ice, MC Cobra, DJ Fist

Ice Climbers: Angry Beavers

Hero: Popo & Nana - Norbert and Daggett

Kirby Series: Sonic (T.V. & Game) Series

Hero: Kirby - Sonic (Sonic X)

Hero: Meta Knight - Tails with Knuckles for back-up (Sonic X)

Anit-Hero: King Dedede - Dr. Eggman & his Egg Pawn Army (Sonic X)

EarthBound (Mother) Series: Jak & Daxter Series

Hero: Ness - Jak

Hero: Lucas - Daxter

Fire Emblem Series: Highlander, The Animated Series

Hero: Marth - Quentin MacLeod

Hero: Ike - Don Vincente Marino Ramirez, just "Ramirez" for short

Hero: Roy (EXTRA CHARACTER) - Cylde Of The Dundee's & Gaul

Pokemon Series: Lilo & Sttich the Series

Hero: Pikachu - Experiment 626 A.K.A., Stitch

Hero: Jigglypuff - Experiment 624 A.K.A., Angel

Hero: Lucario - Experiment 629 A.K.A., Leroy

Hero: Pokemon Trainer - Lilo Pelekai

Fighters for Trainer are:

Squirtle - Experiment 221 A.K.A., Sparky

Ivysaur - Experiment 513 A.K.A., Richter

Charizard - Experiment 601 A.K.A. Kixx

Hero: Pichu (EXTRA CHARACTER) - Experiment 113 A.K.A., Shoe & Experiment 600 A.K.A., Whoops

Anti-Hero: Mewtwo (EXTRA CHARACTER) - Experiment 627 A.K.A., Evile

Kid Icarus: Avenger's Earth's Mightest Heroes

Hero: Pit - Thor

Game & Watch: The MASK Animated Series

Hero: Mr. Game & Watch - The MASK

Pikmin: Tak & The Power Of Juju

Hero: Olimar - Tak

Metroid: Avengers Earth's Mightest Heroes

Hero: Zero Suit Samus - Tony Stark with plasma energy gauntlets

Hero: Samus - Iron Man

Metal Gear Series: Insepctor Gadget

Snake - Inspector Gadget (Inspector Gadget Series (**Note:** I mean the one made in France!))

(EXTRA CHARACTERS) - Penny and Brain

Nintendo's Robot Series: Project Zeta

R.O.B. - Infiltration Unit Zeta

Sonic The Hedgehog: Megas XLR

Hero: Sonic - Harold "Coop" Cooplowski

Smash Bros.

Bosses:

Master Hand - Same

Crazy Hand - Same

Petey Piranha (Mario Bros. Series) (Two-Wielded Cage Fighter) - Cyclops (Xiaolin Showdown)

Rayquaza (Pokemon Series) - Fin Fang Foom (Chinese Dragon Form) (Iron Man: Armored Adventures)

Galleom - Same

Duon - Same

Ridley (Metroid) - Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon (Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monster Series)

Metal Ridley (Metroid) - Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon (Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monster Series)

'Porky Statue' before revealing in a bed-mecha controlling it as 'Porky Minch' (Earthbound) - Mar Statue before revealing it is Count Veger (in his Ottsel form) controlling a robotic suit

Tabuu (Subspace) - Same

Assist Trophy List:

Andross (Star Fox Series) - ? (Pokemon Series)

Barbara The Bat (Daigasso! Band Brothers (Jame With The Band was its stated North American name)) - ? (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi)

Devil (Devil World) - ? (One Piece)

Dr. Wright (SimCity) - ? (Adventures Of Jimmy Neutron)

Excitebikes (Excitebike) - ? (Dragon Booster)

Gray Fox (Metal Gear Solid; The Twin Snakes) - ? (Megaman NT Warrior/A.K.A. Rockman EXE. Series)

Hammer Bro (Mario Bros. Series) - ? (Xiaolin Showdown)

Helirin (Kuru Kuru Kururin) - ? (Aladdin; Both T.V. & Trilogy Movies Series)

Infantry & Tanks (Advance Wars Series) - ? (G.I. Joe Series)

Isaac (Golden Sun) - ? (Avatar The Last Airbender)

Jill (Drill Dozer Series) - ? (Digimon Series)

Jeff (Earthbound) - ? (Jak 3)

Kat & Ana (WarioWare) - ? (Double Dragons)

Knuckle Joe (Kirby Series) - ? (Sonic The Hedgehog Series)

Lakitu & Spinies (Mario Bros. Series) - ? (Xiaolin Showdown)

Little Mac (Punch-Out!) - ? (Donkey Kong Country Series)

Lyn (Frie Emblem) - ? (Highlander The Animated Series)

Metroid (Metroid Prime/Samus Prime Series) - ? (Young Justice)

Mr. Resetti (Animal Crossing Games) - ? (Lilo & Stitch)

Nintendog (Nintendogs Series) - ? (Road Rovers)

Ray MK III (Custom Robo) - Same

Samurai Goroh (F-Zero Series) - ? (RoboCop)

Saki (Sin & Punishment: Successor Of The Earth) - ? (Final Fantasy VIII)

Shadow The Hedgehog (Sonic The Hedgehog Series) - Same

Starfy (Densetsu No Stafi (Translated: The Legendary Starfy)) - ? (Disgaea/Trinity Universe)

Tingle (Legend Of Zelda Series) - ? (Jackie Chan Adventures)

Waluigi (Mario Bros. Series) - ? (Xiaolin Showdown))

_**End Of Chapter.**_


	2. Chapter 01: Xiaolin Dragon VS Hedgehog?

Author Note: Well hellos my loyal viewers and followers out there, and are you ready for this now? I can possibly imagine you wanting to **ENVISION** this story right here, right now, so get ready. Cause the "King Of VISIONS" is about to present his full on chapter of the story of his own SSBB Fanmake work the likes you never imagine. You'll have plenty of time to **VISUALIZE** a all the stuff happening here, and if you're a fan of the character, you'll know their moves by heart. And for many out there, who know my good pal JusSonic, here's an interesting spoiler subject. When Jus made his own Subspace Emissary version in two different titles. But the one I'm referring to, is one called; 'Cartoon All Star Emissary' which is tricky to find, I admit. For 'most' of that work, I thrown in a few suggestions from my own story here. However, different outcomes will happen with the cast I'm playing here, and it will not be cut short, but instead play off the entire focus point in where we're at. So just kick back and prepare to imagine what fun is about to come forth here. I think I've spoken enough, so now….from the man that brought you the _**Vision**_ of my own game version of **Kingdom Hearts**, comes my own…**Super Smash Bros. Brawl Fanmake**….let's begin, shall we?

**Chapter 01: Xiaolin Dragon VS. Hedgehog?**

Somewhere, somewhen, somehow, there is a world where any cartoon/animated characters that you could know was living there. They were living in their original countries from the cartoon series they are originally from. For example, if you are looking for Scrooge McDuck, you have to go to Duckburg. If you are looking for Superman, you have to go to Metropolis. If you are looking for Sonic the Hedgehog, you have to go to Station Square (Oh! And video game characters are living there as well.). And so on and so forth, you probably got the idea…As it turns out, many of them are just living on the same planet, but many in different states and countries, most might not even be listed on any maps?

Here, there is a floating tournament above the ground, where a big flat T.V. screen is shown in the center. The place is built later on for fighters to celebrate all those whole were worthy to compete. A tournament where any kind of anime/cartoon characters (hero or villain) can face each other in a battle where everything could happen. A tournament called… _Super Smash Bros._! Originally, it was a tournament organized by a mysterious being named Master Hand where eight chosen champions (with also four other champions added later) were fighting each other for fun on arenas based on their respective home-world's. This un-expecting tournament was so successful that Master Hand decided to do another one exactly one year later. Which created the an even called; _Super Smash Bros. Melee_, becoming more successful, as there was twice more of champions then that year, at less twenty-five to be exactly which included some villains among the heroes? Now things are more different than the first two…as this new tournament called; _Super Smash Bros. Brawl_, might just top it all!

In a very huge midair stadium, a lot of people were here to see the first battle. It was quite exciting. The first battle of this very-long awaited third tournament. Featuring two smash veterans! The spectators couldn't wait any longer to see that. Particularly two young women in a spectator booth specifically made for official fighters who were coming in the stadium only to watch the fight, not to fight.

The first person was an adult woman wearing a black vest sleeve shirt, a pink shirt inside it, a black skirt, black shoes, hair was long fowling black that went down to her shoulders, and brown eyes.

**Viper**

That's her name, a skilled fighter in material arts, known woman to keep her head in the game when things look bad and she was a 'Former Super Thief' before giving up her life of crime and becoming a good guy which had her become a member of a team; the J-Team. She's close with friends with a great man known as Jackie Chan from his adventures, helping out, but not so good of influence for his niece, Jade. She does seem to be portrayed as a romantic foil for Jackie, which has been encourage by Jade, with whom Viper shares a close big-sister relationship. But moving on now…..

The second person to Viper's right was a girl who was Japanese, and had black hair in pigtails, blue eyes, dress in a red robe, with a blue belt and worn black heel shoes.

**Kimiko Tohomiko**

That's her name, she's the daughter of a rich and influential Japanese businessman, and is _Xiaolin Dragon of Fire_ which she has power to create and control the 'said' element. She's well acquainted with modern technology and is a quick witted and skilled fighter. But however, she can be quite short-tempered, especially when insulted because of her gender. But when calm, she shows deep care for all her teammates, especially those within the team she's on; the Xiaolin Dragons. She carries with her an indian pooch purse with three down feathers and a picture of a bird-like sparrow symbol on the front, her Wudia-Weapon '_Arrow Sparrow_', and on her left arm is an emerald armband with a tip pointed flower head which when activated, covers her entire arm with a diamond shape cover on the arm to the wrist which makes it into three pointed marks like daggers from a gauntlet. It's her elemental Shen Gong Wu: _Cat's Eye Draco_, which when used by her Wudai-Weapon, enhances her powers.

The main factor of this all was this, these girls were eager to see the first battle.

"It's a nice day we're having for a tournament today. Wouldn't you agree, Kimiko?" Viper spoke out to make a conversation and looked down to the girl she was with..

"There's no doubt about it, Viper? I can't WAIT to see Rai's fight." Kimiko said with wild excitement to hold up her grip hands in just wanting to see her friend partake in this.

"Me too. Too bad Jackie couldn't make it, now Jade isn't here to see that." Viper replied off before remarking a depressing matter she's dealing with here.

"Why? Where are they?" Kimiko asked off with a perky interest suddenly in hearing Viper's friends aren't here to see or join this moment as of yet?

"Jackie's still in San Francisco. He's doing some more training before his first fight." Viper explained to the young girl of the situation back home, and what is happening with Jackie Chan.

"And Jade? I think this could be her first?" Kimiko asked a different change in the subject from focusing on a subject revolving around a more younger member?

Viper went into deep thought before explaining a reasoning to Kimko. "Right after their 'Uncle' said he wasn't gonna part-take in this tournament like last time, Jade volunteered herself and just signed up without being notice." Viper smirked just then, as she made this statement of what happened afterwards. "You can imagine 'who' wasn't happy for this decision? Jackie tried to get that participant paper veto, but the fine print stated; 'if they have skills in battles, they're given a shot, no backing out'." From this news, it was clear Jade got a way to swindle her way to partake in the Super Smash Bros. Tournament, much to her uncle Jackie that didn't want her to be up for this.

This made the young female monk laugh her head off at hearing this silly outcome of news. "I'll bet, hahaha, I'll imagine that for Jackie, he was gaping for a few moments before giving up. So then, they're both training?" Kimiko then calm down enough to ask the question of thought in where the Chans are now?

"Jackie maybe, but he's also trying his best to make Jade prepared, he's been through this more while Jade surprisingly only did little efforts to help on the side lines." Viper explained the situation of what's going on for the other two to prepare. Then Viper smirks again from remembering last time from their adventure. "Still, that girl's gotten enough 'spunk' in her to make it here today!" Viper remembers the days of their old adventures, Jade managed to get through lots of them for someone of her young age.

"I see, that's good news to hear. Well anyway, with all the cameras here, they'll be able to see the fight from their home's TV." The chinese girl replied off to say to her friend while motioning to the cameras set all around them.

"Not unless Jackie grounded her with no T.V. privileges from another of her stunts?" Viper remark slyly of the evil thought of an alternative that could've happened if Jade did something 'bad' or 'disobey' that brought out a punishment to children that seem most unfair to them.

"Oh….gotta hate that, that's like me without my GPS?" Kimiko rubbed off the thought with a skin crawling effect happening before checking her said 'GPS' out for anything to update?

Meanwhile, in the announcer box, two figures were hidden behind a shadow of the glass to conceal their identities before they both were clearing their throats before either of them could speak in their microphones.

"LADIIIIIIIIIIES… AND… GEEEENTLEMEN!" One man in the right side of his shadowy figure proclaimed out loud in a long booming voice fashion.

"Hay Brad, why yah doing the formalities for?" The skinny shadow figure on the left asked his big pal of his reasoning for doing that stunt just now?

"Sorry A.J., haha, couldn't help myself." The man named Brad apologized with an escaped chuckle in his voice before continuing. "This is BRAD BEST, and with me is A.J. Topper! Here live for your viewing and listening pleasures!" The guy explained out the names of him and his pal while stating what they are here for; to announce things.

"That's right Brad, we got a major scoop for you folks out their since our times providing announcements for popular sports, like BeyBlade!" A.J. stated out after his friend was done with his share of news while recalling old announcing careers with a popular game sport for young kids.

"That's right, so get ready!" Brad said to his pal before he turned to the microphone, as he continued to speak. "We welcome everyone to the first fight of this third edition of the Super Smash Bros. tournament! Let's begin it, shall we, A.J.?" He looked to his partner in the box booth in knowing, it's time that they get started with this tournament.

"You got it, Brad! Here's our first fighter. He's a kid from Brazil from a small home town called Tubarao. Nice if yah like the volcanic spas, the surfers, it's perfect if your a Brazilian looking for some fun in the sun!" A.J. Topper explained where the challenger came from and his hometown's hostilities, and such else.

"He's also a skilled monk warrior from the Xiaolin Temple, and he's been said to have been promoted to _Shoku Warrior_ level, or in other terms; the Team Leader! Plus, he leads his fellow monk friends to find legendary items called Shen Gung Wu to possess magical powers." Brad Best explain his career and what kinda work the challenger does, and what position he's in for his teammates when saving the day and finding such magical items.

"Yah, I'll believe that when I see it, Brad? But in any case! He was said to have started as a troublemaker, nearly went to the Heylin Side which is short for evil group, and never once believe he could reach the top rank? But here he is!" A.J. was telling and remarking from the certain facts that pointed this challenger down the wrong path at times, but that's all in the past, and now's the time for the main event.

"Introducing….." Brad Best started out to say while drum sounds are heard before he and A.J. Topper both make the call out for the new character to take the stage.

"Raimundo Pedrosa!"

Soon, a trophy was tossed to the arena and began to liven up by itself by a strong gluing effect. It became a Brazilian kid wearing a black robe with red trims tied together, plus a red chinese dragon mark on the outside leading down his shoulder arms, with a yellow sash, reddish pants, and black sneakers. He also had brown slightly curved quill fashion hair, and dark-emerald green eyes.

**Raimundo 'Rai' Pedrosa**

Just as the name label says, that's his name, but he prefers to go by Rai by his pals. He is the _Xiaolin Dragon of the Wind_, and _Shoku Warrior_, or Team Leader of his pals, the Xiaolin Dragon Warriors. He's seen wielding a blue, glass-like sword curved like a lightning bolt in a golden handle with a brown grip, it's called; the _Blade of the Nebula_. And on his right arm side is a blue shoulder pad which covers his entire right arm side in a metal coating. It was the elemental Shen Gong Wu: _Crest Of The Condor_, eight this Wudai Element with his Wudai-Weapon, it will increases his wind power more then before. He turns to wave to the public, he saw some fan-girls holding signs saying "We-Heart You, Rai!" which made this boy grin all the more.

"Ah, I gotta love being in the spot light?" Rai states with a grin even bigger from noticing all his fans, almost dreaming of his stardom until….

"And now with Raimundo done, here's his adversary for today's match." A.J. Topper stated out which made Rai suddenly snap out of his dreamland to get serious when remembering he's in a match at the moment.

"Right you are A.J., even if they have faced each other during the first two tournaments, make no mistake at who's coming up next." Brad Best replied after his friend had his say to make a statement of the next fighter to be another recognizable contender.

"Right as rain, Brad, cause this is an opponent that even serious fighters have to pay attention too!" A.J. replies off while stating who this tricky fighter might be before going on. "He's known as the fastest thing on two feet, he can go and even break the sound barrier with a Sonic Boom!" He went off real loud on that last part of his sentence to get folks pumped in what this news even means.

"Whooh, I can't imagine anyone going 'that' fast without getting a speeding ticket?" Brad Best lightly yelp at the idea of such velocity of speed while making a joke about the subject of the next challenger to apepar.

"Believe me Brad, this guy's 'too' fast to catch, and even if he was caught, that speeding rule thing, it's for cars only, not living beings!?" A.J. Topper stated in remarking to mention how the law works for vehicles, not a living being that can go so fast.

"We also got word he's become the hero of many and has faced evil from Mad-Genius Scientist, to Supernatural forces with them being E.T. aliens or demonic beings from who knows where?" Brad Best notified the events of this news and explaining the matter of who, what, and possibly where the next challenger has faced such strange foes.

"And now he's here to take part in this match, let's give a warm and FAST welcome to….." A.T. Topper started out to begin his own introduction before he and Brad joined together for the second fighter to appear.

"Sonic The Hedgehog!"

Another trophy was tossed into the arena, just as another light shined off that was bringing him to life. It became a A fifteen year old hedgehog, blue and-peach-skinned, and green-eyes. He's light weight, hyper friction resistant red sneakers with a white strap cuffs, and white gloves with sock-like cuffs.

**Sonic The Hedgehog**

Just as the name states, he's Sonic the Hedgehog, fastest thing on the planet…or 'any' living being, known for being like the wind and for being free-spirited and adventurous. He's extremely benevolent and always keeps his word and he willingly puts himself at risk to help others, taking on any challenge that confronts him without hesitation, though he usually sees his heroics and fighting evil as an opportunity to have fun, making him somewhat of a thrill-seeker and adrenaline junkie. However, in times of crisis, he focuses entirely on the task at hand and sees it as truly serious with no real fun involved. He is shown to have a remarkable capacity to forgive.

As once again, the spectators cheered for the hedgehog, since he's a great legend in being a local hero. Smiling, Sonic waved off to them crowds cheering as well for his support in this tournament. Then, the hedgehog looked at his most next known rival when being fast in the wind, the Xiaolin Team Leader himself. The latter grinned, as he saw Sonic.

"Well, small world? Surprise to see you again, Sonic, how've you been?" Rai asked from seeing a friendly face coming into the picture now.

"I'm fine, Rai! You know me, never staying in one place to long. Good to see you after quite a long time." Sonic exclaimed to the guy while putting his hand up, expecting a friendly shake.

After shaking his hand, Raimundo soon spoke to his friend and competition. "I'm glad to see ya as well, Sonic. So, are ya ready for this first fight? Cause I sure am!" Rai asked off the big question while cracking his knuckles and actually trying to make cracking sounds of bending his neck.

"Anytime, Rai. Anytime and place." Sonic said with his cool attitude before he scratched his nose lightly and got into a battle stance. "May the best man win…or hedgehog, which'll be me!" He boosted forth the first witty banter talk before Rai even before the fight has started.

"In your dreams!" Rai remarked off to the gloating hedgehog abut winning this thing, as he got into position as well.

"Ready to start this thing, Brad?" A.J. Topper asked from noticing both fighters are now ready, so it's time to start the match.

"You betcha A.J., lets do it like old times." Brad Best replied to his friend and suggested they try something they know well in hand.

"3, 2, 1, Begin…&…LET IT RIPE!" Brad Best and A.J. Topper exclaimed together while making a loud battle call (which they used in BeyBlade Tournamnets), starting the battle at once.

Soon, the battle had started, as Sonic zoomed from the scene and appeared behind Raimundo to deliver a swift kick in the back. Rai struggled a bit from that attack, and was mad, but then notice his foe was gone, again? Then to add to more confusion to this mess, he felt a breeze which was a blue blur and it tackled him to the ground. After getting up again, Rai would wish he hadn't cause he kept felting like small gush of blurry winds kept knocking him around like he was a dummy.

"HEEEY! Would you quit doing that!" Rai snapped loudly at his fast foe, as he felt another light hit against his shoulder, as he turns to counterattack but missed! "Can't you even slow down for me to even hit you!?" Rai complained off that the speedy hedgehog was not letting him get his own two cents of throwing one contact hit?

"Slow Down?" Sonic spoke out, as he finally stop long enough for Rai to see where he is. "Sorry, but 'slow' isn't my thing, don't even know the meaning." Sonic exclaimed himself to state the very meaning of the word 'slow' before him, as he's never one to slow down and just keep on going.

This annoyed Rai, as he slowly started to speak while inching a bit closer. "Then allow my to reevaluate! YAAhhhhhh!" Raimundo jump off the ground to land a tackle, but Sonic zoomed out of the way, making him land on the pavement in more annoyance. "Oww? Okay! No more fooling around!" The Xiaolin Dragon Leader stood up and brought his sword into play, finally getting serious now. "_**Blade of the Nebula!**_" His weapon glows before becoming active and turns into powerful wind-chain nunchaku that has control over wind and he gales into the air, creating a tornado that was blowing everything away.

This move seemed to be working, as Sonic was forced to stop to keep himself from being blow away. "Yeesh, you can't catch me, so your just gonna blow me away?" He made another wise-crack remark in seeing the tactic his opponent was trying to pull here.

"That's the plan!" Raimundo remark with a hidden smirk revealed, as he got kept twirling his weapon in his newly made wind storm.

"You do know it'll take more then a wind storm to beat me?" Sonic remarked with a cool expression, as if stating he's not effected by Rai's latest attempts to take him down.

"Really?" Rai asked in a rhetorical sense to his opponent before smirking with his _Wudai-Weapon & Elemental Shen Gong Wu_, as it glows for a brief moment. "_**Crest Of The Condor! Blade Of The Nebula!**_" Soon Rai's Shen Gong Wu Element glows and he's empowering himself. Which from the looks of his tornado grows in size, about to cover the entire field. Sonic see's the plan, and is about to be swept in defeat if he doesn't think fast, and that means his brain, not his feet.

"_Man! With this much wind, even I can't outrun Raimundo's wind element?_" Sonic's mind thought as he begin to notice his lack of grip, he's about to get swept by the wind storm. "Oh Man, what can I do to knock the wind off of Rai? Not like it be worst off if he created a second tornado too…." Then suddenly, Sonic stopped in the middle of his sentence, as he shouted for joy at his realization! "THAT'S IT!" The idea has come at the most unexpected of moments for the hedgehog.

While Rai was smiling at his work, he saw to his surprise and confusion…Sonic had let himself go….but was smiling? "Hay! What gives? Why are you…" Before Rai could asked the question, Sonic began to perform his _Light Speed Attack_ by going into a spin ball form, and started gaining control of being in the 'eye of the storm'. What's more puzzling to Rai, is that Sonic got on the ground center, and started going around in a circle like a reverse clockwork, and seemed to be moving faster then he was from running and possibly even reaching the speed of light? "What's he doing, if he thinks another tornado we'll break my technique, he's seriously….." But then he began to notice something off with his own tornado, as his and Sonic's were starting to merge, but it looks like from the bottom….is fading away after coming into contact. "Uh-Oh! He's Dispersing the Wind?" Raimundo shouted in surprise realization, but it was to late, as he had no choice but to watch that after a while, his tornado and Sonic's work faded into the wind, which left Rai hovering for a few moments before gravity took over. "WAAaahhhhh!" He screamed, as his nunchaku return to being a sword before he hit the pavement again, today just isn't his day, as he got up, groaned a bit while a smirking hedgehog zoomed over and lay his elbow to the young monk's waist, not bother by the battle to actually chat.

"Got yah pretty good, huh?" Sonic sarcastically remarked to the groaning warrior before explaining himself of his plan. "I knew that I couldn't go against your wind in force, but I did remember that if your tornado was clockwork, and I did my in a Sonic _Spin Dash_ fashion in reverse, they cancel each other out. But still, that was pretty close." The hedgehog admitted to his opponent with his smirky smile which sometimes got on many of Sonic's enemies.

"Okay…hah…hah…so I didn't think you would figure that out…? But…." While Rai was panting from short of breath and explaining, Sonic didn't notice he secretly activated his two weapons in arms in his right arm. "But that doesn't mean I didn't think about taking advantage to your lack of guard!? HAAHhhh….." Then suddenly Sonic had to jump back as Rai swung his sword that missed him, or did it? Without warning, Rai released out massive waves of wind and sonic power that blown Sonic across the field and had him toppling across the floor before he miraculously stopped five feet from the edge of the stage.

"Oh man, I can't believe I forgot he controls wind all around?" Sonic groans from his pain before he stands up while shaking out his numbly body from that attack. Got himself straight and stood ready to launch a counterattack. "Okay Rai, try and have fun with a little ball I like to call: The _**Sonic Spin Attack!**_" With that much said, Sonic jumps in the air, and spins into a spiky ball before surprisingly launching himself at his opponent.

"WHOOh! Time Out!" Rai yelp in surprise, as he got himself ready and brought his sword to block the attack. As the attack hit, the good news was that the young dragon leader stopped the attack, the bad news was that the force Sonic was releasing was pressing Rai's feet in the ground, but not enough to slow his distance in being pushed backwards. "Grrr…..Don't….Think….I'll…..Yield…..From….This!?" Rai groanly muttered out from his breath while trying so much to stop the attack. Finally, he got his ground and swung his attacking enemy around and off his sword which made Sonic undo his attack and skied across the field, showing a hidden smirk on his face.

"You know what? I think I'll give you another kick off!" Sonic stated after getting himself fixed right and is now gonna get serious too.

"Bring it on!" Rai replied in accepting any challenge this blue fur hedgehog's got planned for him, he'll take it. Then like that, Sonic vanished thanks to his Super Speed, Rai got into a defensive position and looked around, trying to locate his fast foe. "Okay, he's somewhere, just remember to stay focus and…." But while in the middle of instructing himself on what course of action to take, something cut him off.

"Say, who's the lovely looking lady giving you the eye, like she digs you, Rai?" A familiar, yet disguised voice spoke out of nowhere suddenly said?

"Where?" Rai suddenly turned around and tried to make his muscles flex to impress the 'said' lovely lady, but there was a problem? There was nowhere that Rai could find in his vision to be the lovely or giving him the eye lady in question besides his usual fan-girls? "Hay, what's the deal-li-oh? I don't see any…GOOWWChaaahh!" Suddenly, Raimundo was kicked from behind, literally, by none other then Sonic, as he skidded across the field with his face down on the ground, he's really starting to disagree with the Earth today.

Now we see Sonic holding back his laughs, but most of them escaped while he lay a hand on his forehead and pointed to the grounded warrior. "Oh man, ha-ha-ha!? I can't believe how much of a Mucho-Man you try to be to impress the ladies?" To the hedgehog, Rai was really being a show-off for the ladies to dig him, to bad that wasn't going so well.

"Grrrr….This coming from the guy that's got a crazy fan-girl trying to chess him all around!?" Rai growled and snapped as he jumped back to his feet, looking more ticked off at his opponent more then ever.

"Hay, at least with Amy Rose, I know how to handle and never try to get her angry." Sonic remarked off Rai's proclamation with his own sarcasm. Then he smiles while pointing out to the crowd with the young monk to follow. "You…might wanna think about your own 'girl trouble' if I were you!" He kept a hidden sly smile in what he said would be very wise words of wisdom.

Raimundo did see where the hedgehog was directing him to, but he'll wish he didn't, cause he saw a blazing inferno up in a certain seat role!? Yep, Kimiko was showing her firey aura, and this made the Xiaolin Dragon of the Wind gulp in fear. "Oh man…Kimiko saw that, I'm gonna get me a lecture from her when this is over?" Raimundo knew one thing, and that with Kimiko seeing him fool off with girls on the mind, was definitely on a 'taboo' term of the situation.

"Say, if you like, we can make this easy?" Sonic suddenly suggested this to Rai all of a sudden in what to do from here.

"And how's that?" Raimundo asked of, as his eyebrows were raised in suspicious to the hedgehog's proposal.

"Simple. You fall off that platform stage, I win, and everybody get's a well deserve pat for giving it their all." Sonic simply exclaimed his 'simple' solution which from the sound of it, was his way of winning and his opponent dropping the fight, thinking Rai can't win.

"That's nice 'except' for the part of…ME LOSING!" Raimundo exclaimed slow and calm at first before snapping and positioning his weapon in front of him, preparing for another attack. "I don't care if your fast, OR Faster then ME, I'll show you MY Wind style is faster! AhHhhhh….." Rai dash off to deliver his strike, but just then, Sonic easily side step and Raimundo yelped, as he tries to stop…just over a few feet away from the edge "Wohohohhh! Nehihihihih?" Raimundo suddenly tries to stabilize himself before falling off the battle field and losing the match. Sonic walks up to him while he waves his arms back and forth in a ridiculous style of comedy. "Don't just stand there, give me a hand!" Sonic gives Rai a hand alright…by clapping his hands which started to annoyed Rai to snapping at him. "NO! NO! I mean do something about me near the edge before I fall!?" The Brazilian kid explained in what he actually meant for the hedgehog to do for him.

"Well…if you say so?" Sonic shrugged off that his opponent wants him to do what he was asked to do, so he will. However, unknown to Rai, he notices Sonic holding his right hand out with his fist position to make a snap, which meant...

"WAIT! THAT'S NOT WHAT I…" Rai tries to stop the blue hedgehog from doing what he think's he's gonna do, but can't stop Sonic since he's still trying to regain his balance.

"Sorry, shoulda been clearer!?" Sonic shrugged his shoulders off in claiming that Rai said 'do something about him near the edge before he falls', just never said 'how' in the meaning?

Then Sonic flicked his finger near the guy's back which made Raimundo's body begin to lose it's balance over the edge now. "WOOOOHhhhhhh!" And soon, he fall off the platform, it would be a matter of time before he was declared beaten and return to the stage, as a defeated trophic figure.

"Well A.J., looks like we have a winner?" Brad Best spoke out from seeing the match had ended, as Sonic walks away from his spot….feeling that he's claim victory here.

"Yep Brad, once again, speed equals no completion, and the winner is…." A.J. Topper was starting to agree on the subject and was about to make the announcement when...

"_**Wudai-Star Wind!**_" Shouted a familiar voice from outta nowhere before suddenly, to everyone's surprise, a gust of strong gale wind was being blown from the bottom of the arena?

"HOLD THE PHONE! What's that?" Brad Best exclaimed in utter surprise, as this attention made Sonic turn around to see something was happening from where he last stood against his fallen opponent.

"WHOOOH! Looks like a twister flew into town, could this mean..?" A.J. Topper was about to state, but didn't need to, as he and everyone saw something flash from within the wind-storm and above the stadium.

"How'd you?" Sonic was about to ask when he saw Raimundo flying in the air from his wind powers. The guy musta used 'that' to survive his predeterminate fall?

Raimundo smiled before answering that question like he finally had an ACE up his sleeve the whole time. "Like I said, time I show you may A-Game, and how my wind can outrun your speed to rival lightning!" Suddenly, Rai reached from behind, and pulled out something that even shocked Sonic of knowing what the _Dragon of the Wind_ was holding. It was a rainbow-colored orb with somekind of cross on it. This item is called a _**Smash Ball**_, special items used to unleash one's inner powers from within to take form from whatever the user contains within themselves. As he crushed it, the Smash Ball glowed around Rai before he suddenly changed form and appeared as some neon blue-line figure, but most of all, he was of wind energy. "Get ready to say goodbye to your winning streak and make room, Sonic, cause Raimundo's taking the winners! _**Wudai-Star Wind!**_" The newly powered up Shoki Warrior proclaimed forth while also announcing the name of his attack technique.

"POWHHhhhhh!" Then Raimundo shot off like an explosive shockwave erupting the sound barrier!

Sonic stared at Rai's increased speed, he doesn't show fear….but instead….interest? Tha'ts Right, we're not mistaken, cause it's TRUE! As Sonic smirks before gazing at his charging opponent. "Whelp…if I'm going down, I'm going down fighting! _**Homing Attack!**_" The blue hedgehog stated with still keeping his cool in what he'll do, and soon began to perform his own technique.

"Biizzzzzsssshh…/POWwwhhhhh!" Sonic dashes up to perform his _Light Speed Dash_, but it's in midair before launching himself at his attacker. It's a two on two strike, as the attacks get close together before…..

"CLAAASSSsiiihhhhh!" The two forces clashed against one another, creating a great flash that blinded most of the people in the stadium, unable to see what's happening!? Even Brad Best and A.J. Topper from their shady glass box booth couldn't see, and that goes double from Viper and Kimiko's view, all they can do, is wait to see who is shown to be the winner?

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of this world…or rather, off this world. Lies within a Romain build room where there was a magical water, but what's more then that, was that someone was there looking into it, and waving his fist left and right in excitement. The figure worn a long red cape reaching to his ankles or his feet, wears a black body suit with four crystal buttons on the front, and a golden belt around his waist. He wears red and black stripe line wrist bands, yellow boots with yellow patterns on the black surface from the shoes to the knees, and he wears a viking helmet with wings on the ear tops. Has long blonde hair and clear blue eyes, as he seems to be watching this event and enjoying it before his name is reveal...

**Thor Odinson**

As his name is stated, he is Thor, the mighty Thunder God, and Son of Odin; the king of Asgard. He has the ability to control a planet's weather since he's a thunder god, so he can wield not only lightning and thunder, but most of all, wields a powerful looking weapon that's beyond heavy to any normal man with Super Strength called 'Mjolnir' which only he is worthy to wield.

"Ah, to arms, this battle is becoming very exciting in the mortal world!" Thor replied off in joy, as he smashed his fist on the table, thrilled to be watching all this in the magic pool water.

For all the moments happening that this guy's seeing, are those that have already happened so much already.

"Give him a left, and right, young mortals!" Thor cheered in wanting to watch Sonic and Raimundo's fight, but flinch at some parts that happen, like Rai getting tricked by Sonic. "Ah, thou must be weary when I spoke of the other left!? For thou have been played of thy deception and foolery, for they can lead to one's fall. Now the battle lies within the blue one's favor." He spoke with addressing his speech patterns 'nay', 'thou', and so forth in the times of old century's past.

At the time, the imagery showed what happened when Sonic flicked Rai off the edge with his finger.

Thor then suddenly had a thought in his mind, as he spoke to himself of the event happening below in the mortal world. "_These are the same mortals and strange beings that even mortals say are unknown, yet their powers and abilities are unknown among to any Asgardians?_" He watches while he continues to think to himself a bit out loud. "To imagine myself facing warriors such as them on thy next day, would be a sporting." He truly was pondering the thought to ever clash against such well suited opponents.

Thor believes that facing such well respected advisories would be a great honor, as he has done a lot of heroic things on Midguard (what he calls Earth) in the past and to be glad he was chosen by a being known as Master Hand to be among the newest fighter in his Smash Stadium. He has heard many things of a Godly being like Master Hand, he chooses fighters to compete, changes their abilities and skills to the test, and to see who among them can challenge his power and be known as the greatest fighters he's ever assemble. To be picked by him would be an honor, even those in Asgard have also wanted to be chosen, and now…Thor has become one of those lucky picked fighters.

"Ah, they are still going on, good luck my worthy advisors, for soot, thy will face me and mighty Mjolnir!" Thor cheered from watching the fight still go on from the magical waters, as he see's Rai and Sonic still battling. He watches the last scene of where Rai uses his _Smash Move's __**Final Smash**_ while Sonic tries to counter with his _Homing Attack_ before a flash blocks all view. But Thor smiles, as he see's very clear of the outcome, all the more reason he's so excited from seeing those two fight is getting him thrilled to wanna compete all the better.

* * *

We now suddenly return back to the stadium itself for the results of the battle of the match?

"A.J., are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Brad Best spoke from noticing as the smoke began to clear from the flashy explosive force, to witness some results now.

"If they are, then you better make the call Brad? Cause we got a winner!" A.J. Topper stated from noticing the same thing his co-announcer is seeing it for sure, and it's the real deal.

"Right! And the winner is… Raimundo Predrosa!" Brad Best suddenly exclaimed forth, as he spoke to his microphone for all to hear…the winner of the match's name.

In the arena, Sonic was transformed into a trophy and fell onto the floor. The spectators cheered the Xiaolin Team Leader, while his Wudai-Form disappeared. Without waiting, Rai moved up and quickly touched Sonic's trophy, as the latter was back to life. A little bit dazed, the hedgehog grabbed Raimundo's hand who helped him to stand up.

"Man! You did a great job here today Raimundo, very impressive." Sonic said to his friend on the job well-done, as they just about finished their hand shaking.

"Yah, well, you nearly had me, but I just had to clear my head out. Especially from hitting the pavement, and got a chance to take you down." Rai mentions off, as he rubbed the back of his neck from the match, and mostly his times hitting the ground?

"Fair enough, just be ready for any of my fans coming to beat you, for beating me." Sonic replied back before remarking what this victory might cost his monk friend, one angry mob of the hedgehog's fans.

"I'll be lucky to survive Kimiko's rage before I deal with anyone that's connected to you to come after me?" Raimundo states with a slight smile, as he's able to take care of himself no problem, it's someone 'else' he'll need to be on the lookout for.

"Then yah better be prepared against Amy then. Cause knowing Amy, her rage might be on the level with Kimiko from what she might've seen today." Sonic stated with a sly smirk across his face at adding one last thing to the table, which seem to only deepen his friend's troubles all the more.

"Oh, good point? She and Kimiko together, beating me down, I don't wanna see that?" Rai yelp in repayment at suddenly thinking of that, dealing with Kimiko & Amy Rose, that would be worst to get double teamed like that.

Then afterwards, the two fighters waved to the spectators in the stadium stand. Kimiko, while still upset at Rai's behavior, couldn't help but enjoy her friend's victory. However, Raimundo noticed something strange, as if the ground beneath them was quaking suddenly, as he looked up to the sky. Soon, Sonic looked up in the sky as well. Here, they saw something unusual happning? It seemed like the blue sky was getting covered with very dark red clouds, which started to freak people in the stadium out a bit.

"Um…I don't recall the weatherman ever saying it was suppose to get cloudy, did you A.J.?" Brad Best asked slightly puzzled at seeing this change in atmosphere temperature?

"No way Brad? If it did, they would mention red clouds, and…." A.J. Topper was stating this wasn't mentioned, and was about to refer to something before getting cut off.

"HOLD ON! Something 'else' appears to be hidden within the clouds?" Brad Best interrupted his pal at seeing something unbelievable appearing the the skies before their very eyes?

If everyone thought things were strange before, but not as much when a strange enormous thing appeared above the stadium. It was a large blue starship, in front of it's runway was palm trees lining it, seems heavily armed, it's engine seems to take up much of the vessel for great distances in short periods of time, and had some wings extended from the bottom to act like landing gears. **Note:** It's design may been influenced by the ships from "Space Battleship Yamato", especially the 'Andromeda' from the series. While the ship's flight deck resemble the flight deck of 'Battle 7' from "Macross 7", where the VF-11 Thunderbolt III (whom the ship resemble to) are launched.

"Woooh, boy! You're right Brad, looks like one MASSIVE Spaceship Vessel, but who's is it?" A.J. Topper whistled in being impressed by the size and shape of the ship figure before them, but asked a puzzling question about it's appearance?

"Beats me, I never memorized modal planes before in my life? And many people just keep making newer modals that aren't in the market yet?" Brad Best shrugged off to say in his own response, not having much luck figuring this out as his pal did?

Raimundo was puzzled by what was happening here too. Just what the heck is a large blue starship be doing here right now? Only Sonic was able to recognize this blue starship, as if nearly gaping in surprise.

"Wooh! Tail's really musta done a number of the Blue Typhoon to have gotten it all fixed up again?" Sonic said with an impressed expression on his face, especially at seeing that familiar ship again?

"WAIT! You know who 'owns' that HUGE STARSHIP?" Rai asked in shocking surprise to Sonic, in who could have built a ship like that?

"Of course, my little buddy Tails' made that thing for our space travels." Sonic stated to Rai like it was easy to explain, his close buddy was the one to make such a vessel ship.

"But isn't he like eleven years old?" Raimundo asked from remembering what the hedgehog said on his little buddy's age.

"Ha-ha….Yep, but he's still a mechanical genius when making stuff, even planes since he loves to fly." Sonic laughed off to say, knowing his little buddy Tails was always a fan to soar through the air.

"Man, wonder if he could make me one to?" Raimundo asked with a sly smile across his face, just imagining such a possibility…him having his own starship, how cool that would be.

"But something isn't right with this picture, and that's stating the change in the atmosphere?" Sonic stated with a serious look in noticing the changes going around, this stuff didn't seem natural at all? "I've never known Tails to ever make an appearance under such a deep-moody theme, not his style?" He shook his left hand off in stating how this act wasn't something his pal Tails would do in any situation.

"Then try explaining what his ship is doing, and what it's planning to do?" Rai asked off just as puzzled as the blue hedgehog, what's this ship doing here in the first place?

That's when a hatch door from the Blue Typhoon's opened up and released some purple spores.

"Say A.J., what's that stuff that Starship's letting out?" Brad said from seeing it rain purple spores all over the place in puzzlement?

"Beats me Brad? But…WHAT'S THAT!?" A.J. was about to reply before noticing the purple spore stuff acting up on it's own suddenly?

Raimundo and Sonic looked around in confusion, but soon saw what spooked the announcer guys.

Soon, those purple spores were merging to create figures before dispensing themselves to reveal their completed merge forms. They became green robots with black arms (no, not those from Shadow the Hedgehog) and black legs called Primids. They were appearing all over the field, and it looked like they weren't here for a good time, more like the opposite. This made two known girls watch and yelp or gasped at the sight of this display, as their friends are in trouble.

"Huhn! What are those things?" Kimiko gasped at the sight of such weird looking creatures that she's never seen before till now.

"Don't know? But it looks like our pals down there may need some help. Let's go!" Viper stated in a serious manner, as they looked at each other before nodding to that sole agreement on what to do here.

Then, the girls got out of the spectator booth and ran down to joined Raimundo and Sonic.

Viper flipped up in the air, and with amazing acrobatics, appeared in the middle of the boys which spook them.

"_**Longi Kite!**_" Then from another voice, Kimiko lightly dropped in using a kite that looks like a dragon which she flew by the dragon's wings before folding it's wings up, and the _Dragon Warrior of Fire_ puts it alway.

"Looks like you boys might need a hand here?" Viper stated from their situation of being surrounded by unknown enemies?

"Great, the more the merrier." Rai shrugged off to the response, always glad to have more to join in a fight.

"Don't think this means your out of the boot yet, Rai!" Kimiko sternly scolded her leader who's still on thin ice with her; remembering that earlier work in the match.

"Yah, I know?" Rai groanly mound at remembering his earlier stunt from his fight which upset the girl here that he was trying to find someone Sonic fooled him to thinking was a beauty that really liked him.

"If your done bantering each other, how's about we speed things up and get rid of these guys!?" Sonic snap their minds to the fight they gotta handle right here then Rai and Kimiko's situation.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Viper says with an 'okay expression', as she gets an grey octagon shape stone with a symbol of a green snake. This was one of the _Twelve Talismans of Shendu_, each one with the power of the Demon of Fire.

"I'm burning to roast these guys!" Kimiko stated eagerly while acting her _Cat's Eye Draco_ to bring her fire powers up from the increase.

"Whelp Sonic, you think your up for an extra event? And possibly can take these guys on?" Rai asked his friendly rival while taking his Wudai Weapon out for another battle, this time, with his friends help.

"Yah even need to ask? Just try and catch up to me before I'm finished. So….Let's do it!" Sonic remarkably responded like that was a simple thing to answer before making the call to go in.

Soon, the four smashers started to fight the Primids. Raimundo was able to defeat the weakest ones with his _Blade of the Nebula_ and just created a gust to blow them away. When he tried to defeat the stronger ones, he used his _Crest of the Condor_ to increase his wind powers against them. "You boys picked a bad time to interrupt our fun, _**Blade Of The Nebula!**_" Rai snapped off to say, as he performs another wind maneuver to blow more of these guys away in a big tornado which sucked them and spat them out from on top.

Meanwhile, Kimiko saw a Primid holding a boomerang coming at her. As it was about to hit her with his boomerang, the Xiaolin Dragon of Fire surprised her foe by bringing out black colored hand mirror within it's clear glass was a chinese shaped pattern with a yin-yang symbol in the center, and used it as a shield. "_**Reversing Mirror!**_" Kimko shouted off the item's name which surprisingly stopped the boomerang and bounced it off and went back to hit the thrower instead. "Lucky thing, I've gotten a few Shen Gong Wu in hand, just in case!?" She stated her situation to having brought such magical items along with her; for emergency situations like this.

"Man Brad, I thought this was a tournament match?" A.J. replied of to quote, as he and Brad watched the Primids continue to fight the four fighters, and seeing them get beaten, but more keep taking their place.

"Yah, but now it looks like it's become an All-Out-War with just about anybody joining the brawl, A.J.?" Brad replied to his friend from continuing to watch the fight scene, things were really heating up around here.

"_**Arrow Sparrows!**_" Suddenly, Kimiko reaches into her purse Wudai-Weapon to take out metal sparrows and then throws them which catch on fire. They explode on contact against a bunch of Primids which either scattered them or made them disappear into particles? Then she perform this move again, only this time, she threw more that were together and the next explosion against a different batch forms the shape of a sparrow.

At the same time, Viper was fighting some Primids as well. She kicked them, punched them with all her might, made some acrobatics and use a pole to get rid of them. All while being invisible to the naked eye, thanks to the powers of her _Snake Talisman_, her foes couldn't find her unless she dispelled the magic. "You boys should know, never to hit a lady? But that's not a problem, since you can't hit what you can't see." The woman explained after appearing one moment, but then disappeared the next moment, so that she deliver her martial-art moves on them.

Meanwhile, Sonic was zooming around all the Primids, knocking them into the air. "Boy, for something strange and unusual, you guys are seriously slow? Time I wrap this up, _**Homing Attack!**_" Sonic tainted out, as he jumped into the air, curled and spin towards all his foes from the ground and in the air. When it comes to speed, this hedgehog's got it in the bag, and just in time too. As it seems the gang has won their battle, but one question remained, what was all that about?

"Yoh guys! Seems we're not out of the woods yet?" Raimundo exclaimed suddenly, as he pointed up to something in the sky.

"What do yah think will happen now, Brad?" A.J. asked his pal from noticing that something else maybe about to happen, as if being attacked by weird creatures wasn't enought?

"Don't know A.J., but looks like we have another guest dropping in?" Brad exclaimed to his friend, as the two looked up where the young leader monk was pointing towards.

At that moment, Sonic, Viper and Kimiko all turned to see someone coming. It was a mysterious figure whose red and green clothes completely covered his body, except for his eyes. He was floating on the air by using a flying platform. The platform was holding a very big object.

"Who do you think he could be A.J., friend or foe?" Brad asked his pal near him, as the mysterious figure was flying closer to the ground which the four fighters stared up at him.

"My money's betting that he ain't 'no' friend, Brad!" A.J. stated his friend's question with an answer, as the stranger comes closer and then stops suddenly before our four heroes.

**Ancient Minister**

With his name revealed, there wasn't much else to say for him. Then, the figure, now know as the Ancient Minister, released from his platform disk on a claw hook that had dropped the very big object on the ground. "POWWwhhh!" This got Rai into a defensive position which Sonic copied, Viper prepared herself while Kimiko looked a little nervous at what happened.

"Okay! Besides the new guy, what he just drop?" Kimiko said from noticing the new figure, but was more concern with his package that got left behind?

"I don't know, and already, I'm probably not gonna like the odd term of the situation?" Sonic replied to himself from getting a serious feeling about this, as if this wasn't gonna be well at all.

"Better stand on guard, there's still many people trying to flea the scene?" Viper stated from seeing some of the audience folks still haven't escaped and need more time.

The object that fell was a mechanical black ball with an 'X' red color on the front, this was just spelling trouble. Then, two humanoid cyber robots came out from behind and inserted their arms in this object, opening it. The big black object was sparkly with it's red 'X' mark before in the center was a small black sphere incased in glass. A beeping noise is heard which caught Rai's attention to look down and see a timer appeared on it, which revealed to him a great shock.

"What!" Raimundo yelped in seeing closely, that it's a timer, counting down from three minutes, which meant one thing. "It's a bomb!" The Brazilian kid shouted for fear in what they have is an explosive object.

The Ancient Minister nodded it's head at seeing this, and left the place to hover back to the starship leaving the seen without ever speaking a word.

"Brad, I think Raimundo just said that was a bomb? We gotta get out of here!" A.J. spoke in shock and terror upon realization before his shadowy figure is seen trying to vacate the area.

"Attention everyone, today's tournament has been cancel due to unforeseen events!? Taxi!" Brad said off to signing off in the live broadcast, as he and A.J. try to leave the scene in knowing the dangers have increased recently.

"_I gotta stop that bomb before it blows!?_" Raimundo said in his mind, as he saw that already thirty seconds have gone by, leaving only two and a half minutes till it goes off! "_**Wudai-Star Wind!**_" Raimundo shouted off his technique with the use of his wind powers, to rocket over to the bomb to disarm it until…

"BANGhhh!" Then suddenly, a blast sound caught Rai's attention to stop and turn to see something behind with which caught his friends attention too!?

"Now what?" The young Dragon warrior groaned in suspicious, what else is coming while Rai's got to stop a bomb here?

The others turn with either a serious, confused, or surprised expressions, as a cloud of dust had covered the field?

"POWWwhhh!" Then suddenly, a cannonball was launched from within the clouded field and out before hitting it's target; the Xiaolin Dragon Leader.

"Gaahhh…AHHhhhhhhh!?" Rai was smacked hard by that attack and was sent flying out of the arena and into the air by the sounds of his loud screams. The crowd cried out in terror at seeing this, as now Raimundo was last seen disappearing off in the horizon, as a glowing star.

"Raimundo!" Sonic called out to his pal, and was dashing off a bit to help his friend/rival before stopping. This was not good at all, especially from the situation still. "Oh man, now we're a man down, how can it get any worst." The hedgehog muttered off that with Rai out, and it being down to him and the girls to stop whatever's happening here, no way can things get anymore worst then they are now…right?

"CLAGhhhh!" Then suddenly, there was a loud clanking 'booming' sound which shook the ground the hedgehog stand on before something 'else' caught his attention to turn around in time to hear a scream!?

"AHhhhh! Sonic! Help Us!" The screams came from Kimiko, who was trying to get herself out of what seemed like a cage made of steel? And from her capture, most of her Shen Gong Wu fell off her person.

Viper was in the same booth as Kimiko, as she looked around in the cage that held her, seems to be made of strong stuff to hold the two fighter, as she called to the blue hero. "Sonic! This cage is meant to keep us in, you have to break us out from who's got us?" The Ex-Super Thief explained the state of the materials that are keeping the girls locked in key.

While in the front of the cages from Sonic's view, Viper was in the left and Kimiko was in the right, being held by a large creature. An enormous, red skin color with black swirl marks on parts of his body, also is pretty fat in the gut and seemingly dim-witted giant monster with one yellow eye, buck teeth in the middle with two sets of teeth on both sides with one up in the back and one down in the center middle of his orange lips. He wears a rugged black cloth on his body which has only one strap going over his ride shoulder, a brown belt around the waist, two gold-arm bands, two beads for his two ankles, has an orange ponytail and golden earrings on his ears. His name was Cyclops, an enemy well known to the Xiaolin Warriors, as he roars furiously to Sonic. "RAAAAAOoooorrrrghghhhhhh!" And that roar was loud enough to almost shake the entire area where anyone around this giant would hear such a monstrous noise.

"Okay, so it just got worst?" Sonic shrugged his shoulders at seeing he had that one coming, but had to get focus with the ladies trapped by this freak. "Don't worry, ladies! This handsome hedgehog has experience saving damsels in distress!" He boosted off in knowing like any drama situation, a hero has to save a girl in distress here.

"Well what are you waiting for? PICK UP THE PASTE!" Kimiko stated with a shout out that was very dry before yelling for Sonic to move faster, impatiently from her temper.

"Sheesh! Temperamental? At least Amy likes it when I've save her." Sonic groanly remarks from Kimiko's out burst about what he's doing now, but shook it off. Got himself ready to fight the dim-witted cyclops monster. "Hay ONE-EYE! Don't you know it's impolite to cage girls on a first-day to know basic!" Yep, the blue hedgehog was going off with the witty comment remarks.

"RAAaoorrrgghhhhh!" However, Cyclops wasn't interested in such quotes and tried to hit the hedgehog with the cages. Sonic dodged one strike, and tried to circle around to bash the cages with his _Spin Dash_. But it seem those cages were made of tougher stuff. And once he curled into a ball form, he saw Cyclops and tried to ram himself into the large beast, but the enemy's gut proved to absorb most of the force and bounce Sonic back which was the worst case. "BLAAArrrrghhh!" Cyclops roared off with his usual fury, as he swung Kimiko's cage and the hedgehog got slammed between the bars, as the red giant lifts his prisoner, Sonic got himself free and shook off his dizziness.

"Okay? So he's a big lug with a lot of gut and brute strength? But brawn can't win against brains!" Sonic replied all this to himself, as he smirked at a thought, and ran around the cage and onto Cyclops' head where his one eye looked up to a mocking hedgehog to him. "Hay, try and hit me from up hear, slow-poke!" That challenging remark was sure to bait the Cyclops behemoth without a doubt.

"BLuraghHHHURRr, GUrpphHAAPhhh!" Cyclops muttered out his mixture of words which not many would understand?

"BONKHhh!" Of course, when Cyclops swung one cage to whack the hedgehog, Sonic dash away and let the dumb-cyclops bash his head, much to his annoyance!? "BLAAARrrrgghhhhh!" Cyclops roared and tried to whack Sonic some more with his caged prisoners. To bad Sonic grinned and watch from each swing, not only did Cyclops missed, but kept wounding himself enough to become dizzy and woozily. Sonic dash in front of the creature with a proud smirk, but that didn't last long.

"Ugh…couldn't you have taken him down a little 'less' brutality?" Viper groanly asked from feeling a bit bang up from being the force of Cyclops' attacks?

"What! He's the one that didn't think that I end up letting him beat HIMSELF up?" Sonic asked in remarks of what else could he do but let his foe weaken himself.

"Ohhh…careful Sonic, Cyclops can get pretty mean when he's even angrier!?" Kimiko moanly spoke while holding her stomach, like she was gonna be sick, but tried to warn her friend.

"What can he do if he's only got brute strength and no way to reach me?" Sonic sarcastically remarked of what his big foe could do if he's already got Cyclops by the ropes.

"That's just it, he's got something that took us by surprise one time, it's…WOOohhh!" Before Kimiko could speak, Cyclops regain himself and was gazing at his foe with hatred, as Sonic noticed a dark glow happening in his eye?

"BRUsssoovvmmm…BOoommmruuummhhhh!" Cyclops then surprisingly fired a dark swirling black and purple beam from his eye which Sonic yelped to dodge before it blew up the ground he once stood.

"Okay, so I didn't think he could shot at me with a dark beam from his one eye?" Sonic remarked at knowing something he didn't bother to find out before the battle. "Anything else you've forgotten to mention?" He asked the two girls if there was something that was left off about this cyclops beast that wouldn't take the hedgehog by surprise.

"Only that he's got immersive strength and can shot a dark power eye beam, nothing else…burgh!" Kimiko replied off the bat to say for the 'most' known stuff before turning green in the face from still feeling queazy from the shaking of her cage.

"Okay, got it! I better end this quickly then." Sonic replied off the bat too, knowing it's time to no longer be messy around and get serious while saving the day.

Then, Sonic brought out from behind him, a _**Smash Ball**_ and broke it. Then the sparkly patterns glowed around his body, his fur began to fly up and then a bright golden light erupted from him. He now has golden peach skin, golden spines and quills, and red eyes. His sneakers will still be light weight, hyper friction resistant red sneakers with a white strap and gold buckle and white gloves and socks. Plus, his body will be surrounded by a golden aura of his. He has now transformed into _Super Sonic_, his strongest form that boosts his abilities. He can move faster at a speed of light movement, virtually invincible, flight, super strength, enhanced reflexes, augmented power, etc., he basically has all his moves increased to new heights with some addition.

"Are you ready for this? Cyclops!" Super Sonic challenged the red cyclops for one last chance to beat him before he finishes this little fight himself.

"RAAAoOoorrrghhhhh!" Cyclops roared furiously like a mad beast, accepting the challenge and ready to launch his attack, as his eye began to glow again.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Sonic shrugged off his shoulders, as he stood in one spot in the air, ready to take on the creature's attack.

"BRussssovvmm…BOOoommmwhowhowho…/BAAammhhhhh!" Cyclops fired his dark eye beam with all his might, and it hit Sonic dead on…or did it? Much to his confusion, but to the girl's happiness, Super Sonic held his hand out to push the blasting attack away from his presence, even if the red giant continued to push on.

"Sorry, had your shot, now it's my turn! _**Super Sonic Boost!**_" Sonic then surrounds himself in a gold aura and then performs a _Homing Attack_ by curling into his ball form and launches himself against Cyclops' attack. Cyclops tried to push back, but Sonic's new form and powers overpowered him and it wasn't long before the hedgehog bashed against the creature's one eye, his main weakness. "Bammhhhh!" That one hit caused a big cloud to burst out from nowhere, covering the field.

"GAarrrrghhhhh!" Cyclops' cried out loudly from his pain inflicted to him, and was tossed backwards and fell off the platform, no telling if he'll be seen again for a while?

From Cyclops' defeat, from the smoke appeared two figures, as they were Sonic, who returned to his normal blue fur self with Kimiko joining him. As they landed just outside of the smoky scene which thanks to the hedgehog's work, manage to break the cages and free his friends?

"Thank's for the save, Sonic." Kimiko thanked the blue hedgehog hero while dusting herself of the smog from that smoke.

"No sweet! I've totally would've gone and beat that one-eyed giant with my left hand tied behind my back." Sonic admired in replying to the thanks while giving a signature thumbs up for an 'Okay' sign.

"Wait? Where still missing someone? Huh!?" As Kimiko was stating something a mist, like a missing Viper's presence, when something un-expected then caught her and Sonic's attention to turn around to find another surprise.

Suddenly, they heard a noise, as they turned their heads to see a voice called out from coming into the picture. "Hah!" Then, a boy with red spiky hair, white albino skin, and black scars painted under his eyes. He wore yellow goggles with spirals on them, a red tank-top covered by a gothic black lab coat, black trousers, black and gold boots, and a backpack with a pair of propellers sticking out and flying him over to face the ones still left. "THUD!" In his hands, he was holding a big cannon which he smack on the ground. As he smirks evilly, his name is revealed…

**Jack Spicer**

That's his name, the evil boy genius, and sometimes known momma's boy who whines. He tries so hard to wanna rule the world with his inventions and robots, yet ends up failing and losing against the Xiaolin Dragon Warriors or even against other big time Super Villains. But this time, he seems confident in himself, as he smirks at his targets of the hour. Which were none other then Kimiko, the Dragon of Fire, and Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Well, well, looky here! If it isn't Kimiko? What's a matter, decided to ditch your loser monk friends for spiky blue furball." Jack Spicer taunted at seeing an old foe/rival of his, namely Kimiko is here. Plus he added that insult to injury in what he referred Sonic to be, which the hedgehog didn't mind much, like he's use to witty villain banter speeches and such.

"Jack Spicer! What's a whiner like you doing here?" Kimiko snap at seeing this evil wannabe villain here of all times, as if things weren't chaotic enough.

"I'M NOT WINNY!" Jack snapped loudly from being called that; he hates it when people say he's whining…even though he's doing it right now.

"Yoh, you know this guy?" Sonic pointed out that he never meant the goth boy, but it sounds like Kimiko knows him well enough?

"On a low term basic, yes, he's an evil boy genius…." Kimiko nodded in response to the question with a dry look before explaining Jack's background to Sonic.

"Super Evil Boy Genius, to you!" Jack interrupted Kimiko to point out to himself in what he 'prefers' to be addressed, as such.

"Tries to take over the world, but never successes." Kimiko shrugged off her shoulders when stating that last part out despite Jack adding an extra part to that earlier sentence. "About that much of him can be figured out, even without my word of saying so." For this girl, it doesn't take a genius, to know just what kinda person Jack Spicer is.

"So what's a Momma's boy like him doing here?" Sonic asked off to Kimiko from the wannabe villain doing here in the first place?

"Ignoring the 'momma's boy' comment." Jack growled from being called a momma's boy, he so hates it being called that, next to being whimsy. He shook it off and got straight to the point. "And as to what I'm doing here, I'm here to do some trophy collecting." He aimed his gun right at Kimiko and Sonic, and spoke in a demanding while threading manner. "And I got you two right in my crosshairs! GAchahahahah!" He finishes it with an evil chuckle laugh while his targets either backed in surprised fear and the other got ready for a fight.

"Boy, and I thought Eggman's taunts and evil chuckles was bad, this guy's even worst." Sonic remark on Jack's evil laughter while getting prepared to make a charge at the goth boy.

"Believe me, I know." Kimiko replied in seeing that her old enemy and sometime ally is serious this time, the two heroes will need to be extra careful here.

"Huh?" Suddenly, Jack felt their was someone behind him, as he turned and saw Viper laying on the ground, stumbling from the destroyed cage, though a bit weak. At the sight of this, Jack's evil grin spread across his face, this was 'too' perfect a chance to pass off even for him. "The former Super Thief and known member of Sector 13's group; the J-Team?" Jack thoughtfully asked himself out loud, as he see's Viper just now getting her feeling on her world again, as the evil boy genius came to his conclusion. "Heh, sounds like a better start to my collection!? And 'This' will get that Martial Artists/Archeologist; Jackie Chan super mad from knowing this girl that likes him is MINE now!" Boy, did the evil goth boy know some bits of info to figure out what he do to really tick off his foes….as if that wasn't hard to guess with him.

"Huh?" Viper suddenly gets herself to notice something's ahead at her, and it's not a friend, but a foe!?

"Hurh, Haha!" Jack suddenly turns and aims his cannon right at the former thief which got Sonic and Kimiko shock to see, he's going after the weaker target. "Say hello to my lil' friend!" Jack Spicer commented in a deeply, and swinish voice while the cannon was charging itself before…"PRrooohhhh!" He shot a long black arrow from the barrel which went directly towards Viper, but also pushed him back from the force, but not much. The latter wasn't fast enough to run away from the arrow and braced for the impact. "THrooosssiihhhh…/Wooohhmmm!" And then, the arrow touched Viper, pierced her body in the middle before vanishing and covering the girl in light… and something dropped which turn out to be her, but the arrow had transformed her into a trophy. Jack Spicer jump into the air with his heli-bot copter while those that watch this were speechless, as the goth boy came right near Viper's frozen state and put her over his shoulder. He turned to see the chinese girl and hedgehog staring in disbelief, as Jacky took a moment to rub this in their faces. "Check yah later, losers! Gahahahahaha!" Then Jack made another evil chuckle before he took off into the air using his heli-pack….with his claim prize being Viper.

"Jack Spicer! You're in SO MUCH Trouble when I get my hands on you!" Kimiko exclaimed in a furious angry tone at the fleeing momma's boy. No WAY is she or Sonic gonna be the kind of people to let a wannabe villain like Jack Spicer escape with their friend.

"Yah, it's just like a momma's boy to take and run without being smart enough in what he's done, now it's…" Just as Sonic was about to speed dash pass Kimiko, his eyes wondered over to the bomb which was still working, and was about to explode in less then FIVE SECONDS!? "WOH! The Bomb! We we're slow to catch up on the crisis at hand?" The hedgehog exclaimed in shock and fear of realization, as the timer was down to less then TWO SECONDS! "BRisisishhhh!" And then….it reached zero before, a bright light flashed before everyone's eyes.

* * *

"KAaahBOOOOMmmhhhhh!…RUUUuoommmhhhh!" Soon, an gigantic dark sphere exploded which was covering not only the field, but the whole stadium. Then, we see a bright flashing light flying away from the sphere, it musta been Kimiko and Sonic. How they were able to do that? They were seen riding a 40-foot chinese green scale dragon with Sonic standing on his head while Kimko rode as a passenger on his back.

"You arrived just in time, Dojo. Thanks!" Kimiko said to the dragon named Dojo while petting his back, giving her thanks for the nice save.

"Ah shucks, wasn't nothing special. I was just about to leave, and get Omi and Clay when all the ruckus happened, and you come speeding by in the hands of some furry fella?" Dojo replied off as a no-brainer talk, but then looked up to notice Sonic was tapping on his head in annoyance which got to him to. "Hay, I got a back for you to sit on, yah know?" He snapped in not liking someone to be on his head or tapping their dirty feet there, this guy can ride like anyone else would with him.

"Nah, I've always been known to go out in dangerous spots, even hanging on the edge of planes or the nose cones. For a dragon like you, it's the head or the nose, and I rather not take the chance of you sneezing." Sonic shrugged off to answer the dragon's question which just made Dojo mutter his words from being slightly agitated, if not for the good point the hedgehog made.

Dojo finally decided to get some answers to what's been happening lately. "So someone wanna explained what just happened while I finished using the little dragon's room? And was about to leave when the skies turned red and then suddenly, the stadium got blown up into some giant sphere?" He looked down at what's become of the Smash Statium, swallowed up in something, and all this while this guy was using the restroom from the start of the match-ups with Rai VS. Sonic?

Sonic heard all this, and decided to explain a bit of short and sweet, fast details on the subject so far. "Let's see, my buddy Tail's starship; the Blue Typhoon, showed up in a red mist, unloaded some weird purple spores that merged into beings, we beat them, Rai got knocked out into the sky by a cannon shot…." He was almost about to go on with more detail, but was later cut short.

"Woo, Woo, hold the phone!" Dojo stopped the blue hedgehog for a moment on that last part that got his attention. As he asked in concern from hearing this shocking news of that event. "Raimundo, the Xiaolin Warriors Team Leader got shot into the horizon…BY A CANNON?" The dragon exclaimed loudly at the last part which the blue hedgehog nodded in saying he's correct.

"Yah, then Kimiko and Viper got captured, I beat up an odd buddy of yours called Cyclops, then saved them until Jack Spicer showed up, turned Viper into a trophy and left…." Sonic stated out the detail works so far so good, until he came to the last parts which really made the mood sadder. "Just as we would chased him, a bomb from some strange dude dropped it, and you see what happened down there!" He pointed his thumb for behind them on knowing what the aftermath of their situation turn out to be.

"Yah, I can see it real clearly?" Dojo recalled from looking back at the large doom sphere, all that got exploded, such a sad thing, really. Yet something was puzzling his mind from what he got from the conversation before making an odd statement of it all? "But something isn't right here? Jack Spicer isn't someone to cook up a plan THIS Complex? Someone else must be running the show?" Even a dragon like Dojo knows Jack Spicer's background all too well, this kinda planning is way more then that goth genius kid could pull off…unless aided by an unknown group?

"I had the same feeling? Right Kimiko?…Kimiko?" Sonic agreed to that idea with Dojo and waited for a reply…but never came before seeing that their other member wasn't to focus on their petty talk.

However, the chinese girl was worried while looking back at the former sight of the stadium before asking this. "I wonder why Tail's starship would release all those robots." To her, she can't figure out why Sonic's best bud would do something so terrible?

"I have no idea myself, Kimiko? I've know my buddy Tails for as long as I can remember and I don't know if he has something to do with that event or if he's a victim?" Sonic said with an easy expression to have trust in someone and relax when they're around you. Just that much helped Kimiko smiled again, Sonic's words are helpful at times, despite his obvious behavior.

Then, they noticed that they weren't the 'only' ones who were riding Dojo. As two characters in robes were hanging by the chinese dragons' tail which got the dragon to stop in midair, and looked back in surprise of a few extra passengers.

"Um…hello?" The figure replied sheepishly to the ones seeing him while sounding like A.J. Topper with his voice?

"Hi! How are you?" The second figure asked with Brad Best's voice, as he waved his hand stupidly to them.

"What are you doing here? And why do those voices sound somewhat….familiar?" Dojo asked them strange robe guys of their presence while curious, as they sounded familiar.

"Just who are you?" Kimiko asked them two robe guys for a clear case of knowing their identity.

"Come on, it's Brad Best and A.J. Topper? You know, from the announcements of todays Tournament Match?" Brad Best explained out who they were which surprised the group to know the real announcers when they are hardly seen in public?

"Wait? That was you two? Why are you two here, and more then that, why are you wearing such odd disguises?" Sonic asked puzzled, wondering why these guys needed to disguise themselves if they're famous or something?

"Duh, to conceal our identities. Our fans must be in the dark of who we 'really' are." A.J. Topper exclaimed that statement like it was an easy answer before explaining something else about themselves and their reasoning for being here? "And our ride was broken and their wasn't enough time to run out of this crisis." Yep, that definitely helped let us know more on what these two announcers were doing here.

"That's right, and we saw you and figured you could help us escape the explosion. By the way, think you can drop us off." Brad Best stated out his pal's reasoning with his own, getting the group to see they needed an escape route and now are asking for a little drop off after their near escape from a crisis.

"It depends. Where do you two even live?" Dojo asked in wondering how far he's gotta travel with these extra baggages before helping his pals out.

"Just drop us down here, and we'll call our cabs to come pick us up." A.J. Topper pointed down to the dessert ground, stating that'll be fine enough for them.

Afterwards, Dojo hovered down on the dessert field before the two extras got off; namely Brad best & A.J. Topper.

"Thanks for the save. Hopefully, the next tournament we throw, won't have such a messy start?" Brad Best thanked the group for the save and for the ride onto the ground.

"Let's hop their is a 'next' time." Sonic replied sarcastically, from what's just happen, they'll all be lucky to even have another shot for another tournament.

"So long!" Kimiko waved to them hidden face announcers, as Dojo prepares to fly his pals after a 'certain' ship.

"Good-luck getting home." Dojo spoke off, as he flew off at fast speed, leaving the two announcers in the dust, as they begin a long walk while calling for some assistance. If they're lucky, they'll get help in…um…12 to so hours, tough break with the heat and the dessert and no rides, but that's another story. As for our heroes, they are off to find out the mystery of what's happening to their world, what strange creatures are attacking, and why there's a 'trophy collection' going on. All this and more, to be the results for the future….much later on?

_**End of chapter.**_

_**Final Smash Moves:**_

Raimundo - Smash Move: **Wudai Transformation;** _**Wudai-Star Wind!**_ (He'll transform into a being of neon blue-line of energy wind figure! He'll clap his hands together, forming a whirlwind of wind to control it and use it's wind powers to make him fly and even blow his enemies away.) Type: Focused)

Sonic - Smash Move: **Super Sonic!** (His strongest form that boosts his abilities. He can move faster at a speed of light movement, virtually invincible, flight, super strength, enhanced reflexes, augmented power, etc., he basically has all his moves increased to new heights with some addition.) Type: Transformation)

**VISION NOTE:** Some of the discussion about Jade Chan entering while Uncle Chan isn't from previous tournament, is my own reference idea in connecting their characters of the two different Link roles they each represent.

The Blue Typhoon is the starship seen in Sonic X Season 3.

**VISION NOTICE:** I've added the two funny announcers from the (cough; first) anime BeyBlade series. Brad Best & AJ Topper's sentence of leaving the scene when it got dangerous, was from the last episode from the BeyBlade Trilogy Series at the end of G-Revolution season.

I've added Dojo as the one to be a transportation role (even if it's different from how the one staring Kirby would have done), but shall have this dragon around to play a role of his own in this story's adventure.

Also, for any character that announces their moves or techniques will be bolded to be noted for those that wanna find them or know how they look like, etc. Plus, it'll add more fun like that, and whenever a Smash Fighter uses a Smash Ball too for those that wanna find the spot where it happens.

Now this was a **VISION** that truly shot off the start to a great beginning. And like before, the VISION-KING has more surprises in store here, such as what shall happen next. Like for example; Thor begins to move out to partake in the unusual events happening, and during his travel, soon locates Raimundo's location and state…after overcoming some obstacles. And another thing to **IN-VISION** will be the first…_Assist Trophy_ to be seen, and what it's going to be…well, it'll be exciting, outrageous, unbelievable, yet at the same time strikingly strange, bizarre, and maybe a bit over the top of such use in a situation? Who's going to be seen? Well that's the beauty of it, we won't know until later, but I can assure many that what they'll see in the next chapter, will almost knock your block off. Till then, kick back, seat back, and enjoy the show that'll keep on going with more things to come.


	3. Chapter 02: Thor, The Mighty Thunder God

Author's Note: Here we are once again, my loyal followers and viewers, as we plan the next chapter for us to **ENVISION** here? As many know it, the 'King Of VISIONS' shall again present something that's fun, exciting, and laughable at the same time. And if you thought it couldn't get anymore then it is, it's still too early to tell? As we shall **VISUALIZE** all that shall happen here and what will take place for our amusement to enjoy. For many of you that have last seen _JusSonic's_ other latest Subspace Emissary, you'll love seeing the scene of what's coming next here. Now then, I think we've gotten enough with the chatter done, it's time to begin with another chapter, so lets enjoy the show…shall we…?

**Chapter 02: Thor, The Mighty Thunder God**

Back in the Roman building, Thor continued to watch the events unfold right before his very eyes.

"Huh, by Odin's Beard!" Including when he yelped at seeing the stadium was getting covered up by the dark sphere, before their was nothing left of the place but the sphere itself.

Truly the act was not of normal means, this wasn't just a simple prank or joke, what was seen was for real.

"Those poor mortals!" Thor said in worry for those that may have fallen under this dark magic. Then he saw a small ray of hope, when he notice Dojo carrying Kimiko and Sonic away from the scene. "Tis a good fate, that they manage to survive." Thor smiled for a moment before it became a frown, as he still knows the damage that has taken place. "But still, what has happen on Midguard, what is becoming of such a land…." He pondered such a question that whatever is going on, those strange creatures are responsible, but how…and more then that, why?

"Thor, my son!" Suddenly an elderly, and wise voice spoke out from nowhere. Thor's cape was blown by the sudden gale winds, as he turns to see a glowing figure behind him. He was an elderly man, with a white beard and hair, light-blue eyes. He wears dark blue pants and shirt while he wears a gold armor boots, gauntlets, a chest armor with shoulder pads. He also wields in his right hand, a golden mace, as his weapon. He is known as Odin, the Ruler of Asguard, and father to the Thunder God; Thor. Thor jogged forward and fell to the man's knees in respect for his father, the lord and king of Asguard.

"Father?" Thor said solemnly before staring to the ground, as if for shame to gaze up while trying to explain his situation. "I plea to your forgiveness, I merrily wanted to see what the Tournament would be like, thee competitors and such. Please excuse my assent for training for this grand honor to become apart off, I didn't mean too…" While he knew about his father being strict in Thor's training, something seemed…off?

The Thunder God cease his explaining when his father held his hand up, signaling for silence. "Fear not, my son." Odin calmly said to his son, as he was not angry or upset before he continued. "I'm well aware of the situation. Now rise, my son." He issued forth of the situation while wanting his faithful son to raise his head.

"Father?" Thor was puzzled, but did as he was told, for his mighty father to allow him at such ease and knowing the situation, he must be more focus on such a fate.

"My son, listen carefully to me." Odin asked of Thor, as the latter nodded before the mightiest Asguardian spoke. "A great danger has threatened this world, a threat that even Asguard cannot ignore." Thor stood with his eyes widen before his father continued on. "But I sense many brave souls banding together to repel such a force that even Gods learn to be caution on." He looked at his son, Thor with a sincerely smile as he continued. "I believe you shall go and aid the mortals in their quest. I know I've spoken of you no longer worrying of such a world, but now it appears that in order to handy this threat, even mortals that are gifted, must take the challenge….Tell me, my son…will you accept this task?" Odin replied off in awaiting for an answer from his son to take the challenge ahead.

Thor was silent, never before has his father allowed him the chance to finally be allowed to go to the mortal world 'Freely', this is too good to be true, yet it is, and this great threat has caused it. Thor stood proudly, as he crossed his left arm and bow his head for a nod while replying his answer. "I shall do this deed, father. I shall work alongside the Mortals and help rid of this evil that dares threaten our worlds! This, I serve!" He raised his head with a serious expression to fight the threat that dares reveal itself to them.

"Excellent, my son." Odin nodded in approval, and raised his hand for something. "But first, you cannot go as you are,….lend me Mjolnir!" The mighty lord of Asgaurd wished for the hammer carried by his son.

"Mjolnir?…I..at once…father?" Thor was hesitant, but gave his hammer to his father, what could the Lord of Asguard do.

Suddenly, the hammer vanished into thin air, Thor was shocked at this and would asked for an explanation, but it never came. Soon Odin summoned an orb of light and gently floated it towards Thor. As it neared him, it formed into his fateful hammer, Mjolnir, but as Thor gripped it, a sudden juice of electricity flown into his body, it didn't feel like pain, but an embrace!?

"Father? What…has happen to thy self?" Thor asked puzzled from the sudden new feeling that was jolted into him now?

"My son, I have granted you new abilities that you shall figure out, on your journey." Odin spoke authority towards his son, knowing full well of the dangers and the needs to be prepared.

"Thank you Father, tis an honor to receive such gift and praise." Thor nodded gratefully to his father for such, knowing that he shall not waste such a treasure.

"Go now, my son!" Odin motioned towards the door, as he finishes his talk with Thor. "The fate of not only Asguard, but of the world below rests on the shoulders of you and of the others." Even a mighty god and lord of Asguard, knows that his son, and allies to come by, are the only hope against the threat approaching them.

"At once, Father." Thor nodded at once before getting up and dashing up the steps which led to a large doorway. Thor then stood with his back to the doors, as they slowly started to open to reveal an endless sea of white clouds behind them. "I now start my journey, here and now." Thor muttered to himself while the wind brushed against him which had his cape flap from the pressure. He closed his eyes softly, and he slowly fell out of the doorway down into the clouds below.

* * *

At first, when Thor fell through a cloud, it seemed like he would keep falling downward. But then, he twirled around, and soon took flight and without any wings. As he soon began to soar in the skies after leaving Asguard, free to go anyway on Midguard from finally being allowed by his father, who had to go against him of taking such a path. Feeling pleased with himself, as he happily spun over the clouds before flying across them and then dive deep into them.

Eventually, Thor landed on a patch of solid Earth, as he stared from his surroundings from the glimmering sunlight mix with the clouds and the mountains. "This feeling, tis amazing, for the first time….I'm no longer filled with guilt for leaving my father, now that he has seen that Midguard is just as important as Asguard, and that it needs great warriors to help lead to thy peace." Just as he finished his train of though, something suddenly caught his attention in the air. "Huhn?" He let off a small noise response from his lips.

Suddenly, the thunder god looked around before he took notice that something was rising from the sea of clouds below. It was the same starship he saw that ravaged the Smash Stadium's Colosseum. It was large, titanic, and overall just impossible to believe it's size, but it's most foreseen feature was a large motion gun on it's runaway deck, this was known as the Sonic Drive which fires an accelerated projectiles (usually Sonic when he performs his _Spinning Ball_ form). From Thor's view, the starship rose higher and higher from the clouds until it was fully visible.

"I must say?" Thor spoke silently while gazing at the large vessel before him, keeping a serious focus as he spoke in commenting the mere sight of the ship. "Never in Asguard has there been such a vessel as big as what thy eyes see before me?" Even to the Thunder God of Asgaurd himself, this was a sight to behold indeed by such crafty making of a ship that sails in the skies.

Suddenly, as the starship was on the move, it's hatch door swung open and spewed out the same spores as before which Thor stared with a serious expression at this evil working. As the starship was starting to overshadow him while dropping it's load, not bothering with the Thunder God and just continued on. Little by little, the spore stuff clumped together to form into the Primids, the same creatures from the Colosseum, as they stood within the clouds floor like it was solid?

The Pimids slowly advanced towards the solid mountain hill top where the Thunder God was position, as he turns to see they are planning to jump him at any given minute. "Truly, you evil fiends are clearly not of this world, nor Asguard, but if it's a fight you seek." Thor then withdrew his mighty hammer into his hands, made some swings to show his fearsome display before stopping. "Then seek no FURTHER!" The mighty God of Thunder bellowed out in his cry of preparing himself for a fight.

Without waiting any longer, Thor dashed into the robots.

"Have at, THEE!" During Thor's loud battle cry, he smashed his hammer against one Primid. Which from doing so, threw the Primid to another small group which dissipated them in an instant. When two more tried to sneak up on Thor, he let loose a mighty discharge of energy from his hammer and blasted them away. Thor was surrounded at one point, but took all of them down when they jumped him, he swung his hammer, Mjolnir, which took them all out from a single spinning motion.

Thor saw that he managed to defeat them all; but then again, that was just the first wave of the enemies.

"Hmm…this is troubling indeed?" Thor spoke to himself in somewhat disagreement before wielding his hammer to his face, as he looked at it while speaking some more. "It's as Father Odin said, these creatures pose a threat to both our worlds, and they seem…empty?….As if they were never living, nothing by shells with the ability to move by some wicked dark magic?" He lowered his hammer before staring out where the defeated enemies once stood. "If there are more of these creatures, then I must search for thy allies to accompany me on my noble quest!? But of course, that will take much time, so I must find allies while I'm on the move. Recruiting my not be so easy, but for Midguards sake, I shall gather as many as I can." As Thor searched around the clouds for something, anything, he spotted something which he had to focus on that direction. "Wait! Could it be…?" He spoke off from being completely off guard in a sudden finding that puzzled him so?

And as if to answer Thor's question of a doubt, something glinted in the sunlight and caught the Thunder God's eye. Within the clouds that seem to be poking out; appeared to be a person wearing a black with red trims tied together, and the figure was of a person. In fact, this was a person, in their trophy form, Thor had found someone already.

"Could that possibly be?….Tis need further looking!" Thor spoke in surprise, but kept his suspicions, as he soars over to the trophy. When he was close enough, the mighty God of Thunder withdrew his breath in what he saw….Raimundo!? "Tis not a fake? But the 'Real' warrior from the Tournament! He must have been sent soaring to thy place near Asguard's terrain before the fall of the colosseum?" Without wasting another moment, Thor tapped the trophified Raimundo's stand, as the trophy glowed before the being was brought back to life.

"Owww, my aching head?" Raimundo groaned out, a little bit dazed, but he was waking up while rubbing his head. "It feels like I got shot by a cannon?" Suddenly, grey images flashed in his mind; he was caught off guard by a cannonball back at the stadium, and was sent hurtling into the skies!? "WHOOH! Scratch that? That did happen, I was shot, by a cannon's cannonball and sent flying outta the place?" After exclaiming his sudden memory in shocking surprise, he stood up and looked from noticing he was on solid ground, and that someone had founded and saved him. He turn to look, and he saw a strong figure standing tall over his head by a mere height to his chest. "Whooh, I guess I owe you for helping me? If it wasn't for you, I'd be stuck up here for the rest of my life, and stick staying young?" He rubbed the back of his head while a bit nervous while thanking his rescuer before just waving his hand to the new person in a friendly jester. "Any-who, thanks for the save." Rai wanted to give his thanks for helping him out when he needed it.

"Tis no problem friend, it is of a noble cause." Thor justly surmised to the young _Dragon of the Wind_, that thanks aren't needed, as he was happy to help.

"Huhn? Wonder what kinda language you speak of? Well, anyway, names Raimundo, but my pals like to refer to me as Rai, what's your name?" Raimundo shrugged his head from Thor's talk pattern, but didn't mind that since he wanted to get on the friendly terms with the one that help rescued him.

The mighty warrior of Asguard nodded of the warrior before him as he responded to that question. "I know of thee of the Smash Fighters, held by Master Hand, for you see, I am one of the new chosen competitors, and as for who I am….." Thor paused before staring up into the sky, as he spoke in an all-inspiring voice to the heavens. "I am Thor, Son of Odin, the Asguardian Ruler." All time froze still, there was even a moment Thor pose with his hammer up, and rubbling thunder clouds ruptured with lightning for the dramatic effect.

"WAaAaahhh!" Raimundo's jaw stretched out to his waist before pressing it back up from his hands, and tried to speak while recovering from shock of his savior's identity. "You mean your 'the' Mighty Thunder God: Thor, the great hero and prince to a Heavenly kingdom!?" Then his eyes turn to dollar bill signs while he smiled, which Thor found this act peculiar, but said nothing? As Rai moved around to give Thor a friendly elbow nudge while trying to be 'extra' friendly towards him. "So, your the newcomer for this year, maybe I can show you the ropes, get to know one another, hang out, let me explain some of the things we do, as a means of repaying for the save." Yep, the Brazilian kid was hitting it off big with someone like Thor, trying to get something out of it, of course.

"Tis indeed a generous offer, but thanks are enough for my good deeds for Miguards sake." Thor exclaimed a simple wave of Rai's 'generous' offer terms before getting to change the subject. "For now, we should be more concern on the fiends that have shown thy selves. To which, you've already meant." He waved motion his free hand to Rai in stating a familiar enemy this warrior has already come across before.

"Huh? Oh yah!" Suddenly, Raimundo snapped out of his wild fantasy dreams to now be replaced with worry, as he asked the mighty Thunder God this important question. "Tell me, what happened after I got blasted by a cannonball? What happened to stadium, the people there, my friends?" He was clearly concern about the situation when the Smash Stdium was invaded by the Primids, the bomb to those still there; including Sonic, Viper and Kimiko.

"This….you may need to brace thy self for the worst, my friend?" Thor remotely spoke away from the worried boy's gaze, before he took a deep breath and spoke in a calm measure. "You see, after you had been forcefully sent away from the battle, a red giant with one eye appeared that you may know." Thor's description of an enemy seem to spark quickly in Raimundo's mind.

"Cyclops!" Raimundo spoke in surprise, knowing full well of the creature Thor speaks of before asking this question? "What was he doing there?" Even this Xiaolin Warrior can't figure out, what a dumb brute like that cyclopes would want at the stadium?

"He had captured your friends, Viper and Kimiko in steel cages that rendered their abilities meaningless." Thor explained without so much as blinking an eye when he described the details.

"WHAHH! What happened to them? What about Sonic?" Rai asked in surprised worry, how'd the girls get caught and what was Sonic doing about all of that, during his absence.

"Easy friend, the noble hedgehog face thy beast and manage to defeat it." Thor assured Rai to ease and relax, knowing things went well…for the moment.

"So what happened next?" Rai asked again for more of the story, wanting to know what else had happened afterwards?

Thor felt silent for the moment, as the wind blew against his cape, as he spoke again. "Tis a strange fate of familiar adversaries, a being in black with white pale skin with red spiked hair appeared out of nowhere, when Sonic and Kimiko were of safe distance from the battle earlier." By the very brief understanding of the structures of the other enemy, Rai suddenly knew instantly who Thor was describing to him.

"Wait! Jack Spicer?" Rai asked off in disbelief, but the Thunder God nodded in 'yes' to the question? "What could Jack be doing there, not like he was ever a major threat for a wannabe villain." He shrug off that in recalling the known; Jack Spicer, was not much a big deal of a threat?

"Tis too early to misjudge an easy opponent, for he wielded a strange dark cannon, and had aimed it at your friends." Thor forewarned of Rai's arrogance to misjudge an opponent 'too' soon, even if that was someone like Jack Spicer before the battle has even started.

"What! What happen next?" Raimundo replied puzzled, not getting this, but felt it was serious, so he listened?

"The unexpected happen? He saw the weaken ally you know as Viper and…." Thor sadly was about to explain the next event that took place before he was cut off by Rai.

"Viper?" Rai asked slightly nervous from noticing the change in Thor's voice, but still tried to ask the man for an answer. "What…what happened to her?" Rai was now more concern in what happened to his friend, and the answer…would not be so inviting to take.

Thor was silent from the memory before he collected his thoughts and just told the basic truth. "The one you call; 'Spicer', had fired thy dark cannon, and when it came into target, transformed her into a trophy and had kidnapped her before leaving the scene." Thor explained the harshest of truths to be taken as the real serious means of reality.

"Oh man! I hate to see the Chan family's faces when they hear this? A Former Super Thief gets abducted by Wannabe Evil-Boy Genius, they never let this down?" Raimundo shrugged his head at the thought, and he was there, so they never stop pestering him of how he let that happened on his watch. "But wait! What happened to the bomb, and the others?" The Brazilian kid suddenly remembered the bomb that was ticking during the time, what of it?

"After thy villain snatched his victim, a dark sphere emerge from thy bomb and covered the whole stadium." Thor exclaimed the final outcome of the bomb that was seen before, to which he noticed Raimundo's concern expression before giving him the first slight smile, as he answered a question he knew was going to be asked. "But fear not, fortunately, Sonic and Kimiko, as well as the announcers, were able to escape it with the help of a flying green scaled dragon." That last part in what saved those mentioned, helped relax and brought up another person in mind for Raimundo.

"Good old Dojo, I'll have to buy him a special batch of his favorite meals when I see him next time?" Raimundo signed in good relief in knowing the remainder of his friends are alright. "So you found me here afterwards?" He asked off in knowing the conclusive part of where the story basically leads to.

"No, thy form in trophy was over near thy cloud?" Thor pointed to where he found the brazilian boy which shocked him on the news.,

"WHAAh! But how could I have stay afloat without using my Wind?" Raimundo exclaimed in shock and disbelief, how could something like that have happen to him while still in trophy form.

"Fear not, unlike normal clouds, these are mixed with Asguard's life-source, allowing a solid ground within the cloud surface." Thor calmly explained the terms of this event to the overly-panicked Xiaolin Warrior.

"Weeoh? That's a relief, that last I wanted was to be transformed back and then see myself falling off a few feet in the clouds?" Rai signed in relief to hear this bit of news, that kinda stuff would have been scary. Just then, he did a double thought, and tried to straighten himself up from remembering an important ability he has…the control of wind, duh!? "But after getting a cool head, I probably would used my wind powers to save myself." He boosted off to not be seen as nothing but a being out to look good.

Thor was not effected by this fake display, but knew that he and Raimundo must work together to help one another. "My friend, our point is clear, to stop this menace, we must join forces and journey to gather as many allies before thy threat becomes overbearing." Thor explained the situation for Raimundo to understand, that the enemy they are to face, they'll need more then just the two of them.

"I may not understand much of what you said, but I know where you're going at." Raimundo replied a bit puzzled, but understood enough on what the discussion was about. "Okay, let's go find Spicer, beat up whoever's really running the show and stop whatever is doing all this." He cracked his knuckles in feeling extra bit of eagerness on his part of being ready.

"Very well. Then our minds have been made, to arms!" Thor declared forth and raised his hammer into the air, as if making a battle cry before charging into battle.

"Yah, to arms, and that stuff, as long as we bash some of those robots, be like fighting Jack's Jackbots, no sweet." Raimundo slightly replied off to say while knowing full well of the end result of their 'team-up' for one goal, beating the enemy.

"Then it's settle!" Thor said with a smile, as he shook the young monk's hand. "To battle, my ally!" He proclaimed out that with Rai by his side, they shall fight together.

* * *

The two Smash Fighters both nodded, as they jumped with Thor flying with his hammer leading the way and Raimundo jumping from surprisingly, stones hovering in midair. As they continued to move on, there was more Primids here. Again, Thor and Raimundo used their respective elements to deal with them. Thor charged his hammer and hurtled a bolt of thunder which zap a few foes and Raimundo used his _Blade of the Nebula_ to blow most of the others over to Thor's electric attack. Suddenly, some-kind of cloud creature appeared and tried to hit them.

However, Raimundo got an idea, as he approached the creature, and made his move. "_**Wudai-Star Wind! Blade Of The Nebula!**_" With that, he unleash a strong torrent that blowed against the cloud creature, breaking it into pieces of cloud particles before it was no longer around. "Hah, looks like he's gone with the wind." Raimundo said with a smile across his face while making a funny remark of the situation and pun use.

"Be weary friend, these things are not through yet?" Thor motioned his ally to not let his guard down while swiping away another Primid that was nearby.

Just like that, more Primids surrounded the Smash Fighting duo. Suddenly, a strange object appeared from the sky and landed on the ground. It looked like a trophy mixed with a capsule. It was an _**Assist Trophy**_, these things have special characters to summon help when someone needs it!?

"Um…is this one of those 'Heavenly Prayers to the Heavens' Signs from above stuff?" Rai asked puzzled in seeing this suddenly happen before them, thinking it was a quote that most folks use in sayings?

"Tis be so, perhaps whatever is contain may help us? Go! I shall cover thy path from are foes!?" Thor exclaimed off of the thought, and asked for his friend to go get what might help them while he bashes his hammer into the ground to shake the Primids up a bit.

With that, the _Dragon of the Wind_, dashes off with his wind powers and snatched the thing before the Primids got to it. "I'll take that!" Raimundo said with a sly cocky grin, as he took the _Assist Trophy_ and held it high in the air, waiting for something to happen.

The _**Assist Trophy**_ transformed into someone furring a small flash of summoning light-show. He was a brown-furred shepherd dog, had black fur on his back, dark-tan fur under his belly, a black nose and had black shade under his eye bags. What's more strange, is that he was restrained in a strange-jacket and a bar mask over his muzzle. His name is Muzzle. The Brazilian kid was confused to see what he was or what he was doing strapped in a jacket.

"Ugh…ugh..ugh?" The stringed strapped coated dog was uttering something to get Rai's attention while wondering where he was.

"Ughmmm? Who….are you? A Dog?" Raimundo asked in not expecting something like this to come out of an _Assist Trophy_, he kinda was…expecting something else?

"Ugh..Ugh..Ugh!" The K-9 replied with a nod and turn it's head over to a tag which Raimundo touched and it read 'Muzzle' on it?

"Says here, your names Muzzle? Hugh?" Raimundo replied in now knowing the K-9's name, he went by Muzzle, kinda makes sense here?

"Quickly, see if thy new assist ally can help us?" Thor asked off loudly during battle, as he bashed away another Primid, but got zapped from the menacing cloud. As this enemy was back and the Thunder God tried to hit it, but his hammer just went through it.

"UUagh…Uaagh! Yeph…Yeph!" Muzzle was trying to get attention with Raimundo, as he was hopping up and down, wanting to go out and help these guys.

"What's that boy, you wanna help?" Raimundo replied to the dog from seeing his eagerness to wanna help these guys out suddenly.

"Uh-huh! Uh-huh!" Muzzle nodded his head in saying 'yes' to that response, he wants to help without a doubt.

"Well….I hope you can? See those robots and those other guys trying to gang up and harm my pal Thor there, think you can beat them?" Raimundo shrugged off his shoulders before pointing to Thor's situation of fighting off more Primids and even some reinforced dark thunder clouds with red eyes joining the picture.

"Grrrr….." Muzzle saw them enemies and was letting out a growl, meaning he saw them and wasn't liking them trying to go after his new friends.

"That's more like it, okay, hold on." Raimundo begins to undo the K-9's restrainments before he turns to Thor and shouted to him with a warning. "Hay Thor! I get out of there, no telling what this little guy might do?" To true, if the dog here has a straight jacket, it's for reasons of him being a…loose-case, perhaps?

"Very well, I leave the rest to you, furry friend." Thor replied to the emssage, as he took to the air, just as the Primids started to slowly approach Raimundo still undoing Muzzle's get-up.

"Alright you robots and evil cloud things, whatever, get ready to be….MUZZLE!" Raimundo sarcastically challenged them enemies, just as he finished undoing the last strap to Muzzle's straight-jacket and mask which they all fell off.

"Gurarghrarghragh…" Muzzle was now free from his binds, and let off a menacing growl that seem to bring fear to his enemies before he soon dives in with a roaring cry out. "RAAArrrRUUAaaaahhhh!" That very sound and expression he makes, would almost send anyone into a sudden state of fear?

"Bam…/CRashh…/BOomm…/RRriiipphh…/RAArrrhhh!" Suddenly, there's a lot of crashes, smashes, ripping sounds, growls, all of which Raimundo and Thor stood by to watch this….but they weren't finding Muzzle's acts of helping…'too' helpful to bear!?

"Yikes! Talk about over kill!?" Raimundo yelped from seeing the dog bite one robot's leg and was bashing it against the others while pouncing and chewing them.

"Tis be madness, I've faced countless monstrous beast in Asguard and even those within Midguard, but never have I've witness such…Savagery!" Thor exclaimed when he saw the loose K-9 attacking the Primids, and even to go so far as to rip their head's off to dissipate their particular bodies.

"GRRruAAArrhhhh!" Muzzle roared off again, as he charged for the next batch, even some of the cloud creatures.

"BAanngg…/BAanng…./AAAAhhhhhh!" And what Muzzle did next was more acts of horror 'too' gruesome to describe them all, what with explosions and screams, act.

"Wooh, I didn't even know legs could bend that far?" Raimundo yelped from one Primid's leg getting bend in a way that looked impossible to be done?

"Tis such an un-imaginable sight to not even the cruelest of villains, would go to such lengths." Thor commented of such an act that even villains had never done before, even they have 'some' standards.

"Biizzizisisishhh…/AruuARrughh!" There were some buzzing noises and more growls from Muzzle, sounding like his teeth were digging into the defenseless morsel.

"Ugh…I think I may just toss my lunch at any minute?" Rai said in feeling like he couldn't nearly keep himself from choking his lunch up, especially in seeing this sight of battle.

"Tis best to hold thy urge to lose one's self in the acts of such…..awkward sights." Thor wisely exclaimed to the Brazilian boy to keep a hold from throwing up something in his gut that felt like it wanted to come up suddenly.

"Okay, I'm beginning to be a bit more on feeling queazy now? Howphhmmm!?" Raimundo spoke in turning green from watching this display of Muzzle's act before covering his mouth and went over to a spot to…'expel' his problems!?

"Best to not watch anymore, my friend, for this is something no mortal should ever lay eyes upon!?" Thor stated of Rai's distance from him with more urge to keep his hold, as facing such acts, even if this was 'over' the top.

Finally, after much gruesome, eventful minutes passed by, Muzzle was seen lying on his back, wiggling his paws in the air in wanting a belly rub while the entire seen looked like….a WAR ZONE HAPPEN! Not a single one of the Primids was left standing, or to the point, not even around from disappearing in sight from being destroyed.

Raimundo, finally calm down and feeling a bit okay after losing his lunch, approached the K-9 to give him a well deceive belly rub. "Nice going boy, thanks for the help." Rai spoke in trying to give Muzzle the thanks for the help, though it was strange to be seen, it was still helpful at least.

"Ughhh….LiiHHhickhh!" Muzzle replied from being kindly commented and licked Rai's face which he didn't mind. Then afterwards, Muzzle disappeared in a flash of light, along with his straight-jacket and mask before standing before Raimundo was the _Assist Trophy_, with Muzzle's figure picture label on it.

Thor was coming up to behind his friend, as Raimundo picked up Muzzle's _Assist Trophy_ to pocket it for later use. "Though the K-9 has such killer motive and such savage strength to make God's fear for such an advisory…." Thor stop himself right there, as Raimundo looked at him in puzzlement of where he's going, the Brazilian's worries dropped at what the mighty Thunder God spoke next, and with a sincere smile. "He has a kind and passionate heart to help those he cares for, that alone shows that one must not solemnly judge others by what they do, but for who they are inside them." He pounds his chest where his heart is, stating it's the 'heart' that makes the difference to know who has true goodness inside them, no matter what they do, as long as it never fades.

"Wow, you're really good with the deep speeches, bro.?" Rai mentions from seeing how Thor is also so profound when he speaks, must be a God thing or something.

"Yes, now let's continue on our journey." Thor said in focusing on the task at hand, as he and the Brazilian kid continued their way.

The two Smash Fighters later on, stopped on the top of a cliff when they saw the starship they have seen before.

"That is the basic cause of disposing the strange black specter creatures, is it not?" Thor questioned off from seeing the ship, remembering it's appearance from the Smash Stadium Colosseum, as it was slowly flying away.

"Yah, about that, I'm not sure?" Raimundo shrugged his head while rubbing his left hand against it, as he spoke. "Accordin' to Sonic, his buddy Tails' worked on that flying starship a while before, but thinks something may have happen?" He stated that, while the starship is responsible for the mess, the one many know to be the owner…might not be the real culprit in this case?

"I see, an ally in a pearl may explain somethings, we need to go after it quickly and find out what may have happened?" Thor exclaimed from hearing this bit of info, and decided they must plan to make haste to discover the truth of 'who' is doing this evil deed.

Suddenly, a golden blur flied near Thor and Raimundo all to quickly. Then, the blur flied towards the starship at excellent speed to keep itself well hidden. It's appearance seem like a Vanguard-class Deep Space Interceptor, appears to be alien technology, though seems small to prominent windscreen and a single-sectioned body design before vanishing.

"Another flying vessel appears? What could this mean?" Thor replied puzzled in seeing another flying ship pass them, though not as big as the one that was causing all the strange invading incidents with those weird creatures?

"I think someone's gonna do that job for us, Thor. And I mean going after the guys causing trouble." Raimundo motions to the blur that passed them with a sly smirk on his face, having a calm expression from who he just saw go by now.

"You know that strange vessel, and that it's a familiar ally to you?" Thor turn to Raimundo a bit surprised, asking if he knows the pilot of that strange alien vehicle that passed them to go after the starship?

"Yah, it belongs to a guy that's…kinda outta this world. He's been in the previous tournaments like me. But after three years, I don't know how much 'he's' changed?" Rai exclaimed 'who' the new individual sorta was while he threw his arms up to relax his head against when he spoke.

"Then perhaps….we most cover more ground from below while a new ally tries to take care of thy plaguing vessel." Thor stated from thinking things over again, as he looks downward, if another friend was gonna try to stop that ship, they may as well do something else at the moment.

"Yah, good idea. We might find some more allies and friends to help us." Raimundo relaxed his muscles when he heard this idea from the Thunder God himself. "And together, we'll find Spicer and where he's taken Viper too." The Brazilian kid knew that if they find Jack Spicer in where he's at, then they can also find where he took Viper to.

Suddenly, without warning, Thor's hammer spark a discharge which caught both fighters attention, and Thor held his head before imagines flashed in his mind. And from all of that, words appeared around a center figure that appeared, but left after dropping off something and letting two robot humanoids activate it.

"That might not be our only concerns?" Thor suddenly addressed the situation with a very clear and serious voice in his tone.

"Why, what happened with your hammer just know?" Raimundo noticed Thor was acting strange, like after that spark escaped his hammer, the Thunder God suddenly had a serious look, like something was on his mind, but what!?

Rai got the answer, as Thor utter two words from his mouth that sounded in deep mystery and puzzlement to him. "Ancient Minister!?" Yep, those very words were the key to just about anything that was connecting to the case here.

"Ancient Who?" Raimundo repeated slightly confused, what's this about now suddenly while he was missing out from where they are going with this chat?

"Was there not a strange being that appeared, and no sooner left thy scene only moments after he drop thy bomb in the stadium?" Thor spoke in deep concerns from asking the memory that the young monk had gone through, letting Raimundo know who the strange figure was…by name!

At the mentioned of the mysterious being by his name, Rai placed his hand to his chin to do some thinking and some of it for both of them to hear. "Hay yah, I nearly forgot about that guy?….Huh, Ancient Minister, sounds kinda strange, but that dude makes Jack Spicer seem like a more normal person without giving us the silent treatment? But how you know that's his name?" The Brazilian boy asked the mighty Thunder God the question on his mind, how did Thor know the name of that silent figure when that guy never introduced himself?

Thor remained silent before staring at his hammer in intrigued thought, as Thor spoke within his mind. "_Is this one of Mjolnir's new abilities, father, to gain a fraction of knowledge? If so, why didn't it reveal more…?_" Suddenly, Thor was cut off by a shoving feeling by Raimundo that shook his stiff body, looking a little confused by his friend's acting. "Forgive me, friend. My hammer had just recently been given some new powers,…I've yet to understand them at the moment." Thor apologized to Raimundo, he knew the Brazilian boy was near, but he was too focus in his own thoughts to pay attention to who else was still here.

"Heck, no problem, I've gone through that when hunting for _Shen Gong Wu_ before." Rai shrugged off his shoulders in saying 'it's no sweet' kinda impression from his face.

Thor nodded to the boy before looking down again to the ground before making a decision on their part of the mission. "It's clear to me, that if we find this being,…he could lead us to your adversary, Jack Spicer…." Thor explained the plan, if they locate the Ancient Minister, he could be the key to unraveling this mystery, and where Jack Spicer is located to?

"I wouldn't go so far as to call Jack Spicer our advisory…?" Raimundo slight shook off the thought of someone like Jack being called that, as he looked away in a bit boredom to even imaging such a thing?

"Once that has been done, then whoever else maybe involved in this scheme will reveal to us their dastardly deed." Thor spoke in a deep thought of seriousness while gripping his hammer, planning to stop the cause before anymore can happen.

"If you think so, then, maybe we could search around to find this guy called the Ancient Minister?" Raimundo shrugged off in knowing that to find his annoying foe, Jack Spicer and save Viper, he and Thor gotta track the Ancient Minister down to do so?

"Indeed. Follow me, Raimundo." Thor replied off, as he acted quicker then you can blink, flew off like a speeding bullet downward, leaving the Xiaolin Warrior Team Leader behind to cough in the Thunder God's dust.

"Cough…Cough….Hay, if we're gonna search for this Ancient Minister, we need a led! Wait Up!?" Raimundo exclaimed out loudly to his leaving friend, as he tried to follow after him with his wind powers. Now they continued their adventure together, as they plan to descend down to Earth, hoping to find what they are searching for…

_**End of chapter.**_

**Note:** _**Assist Trophies -**_ Muzzle, from the 'Road Rovers' Series, was to represent 'Nintendog', since they both are meant to stop enemy CPU actions. The only difference, is that while the Nintendog stops their actions and blocks view until the dog incursion subsides, Muzzle just goes and stops the enemies….in a matter that's so hard to watch, it's even sometimes unbelievable to even picture it?

**VISION NOTE:** I added an explanation about the cloud thing about why no one fell off from something that isn't solid.

What an exciting little chapter of **VISION** we've seen here. And the next time, _the VISION-KING_ shall also present another chapter of what's gonna happen next here. As you can guess, we focus back on Sonic, Kimiko & even Dojo when they look for, and board the Blue Typhoon? They'll be some action, drama, another Assist Trophy in the area, and more fun in what's to happen next. So **IN-VISION** the moment while you can, cause even the extra help the group shall get will be….small, but effective? What can it be and what kinda excitement are we gonna see from what we can already guess much? Well for that, you have to stick around and wait and se things as they come on. So relax, have fun, and enjoy what we have here…until next time?


	4. Chapter 03: On Board, The Blue Typhoon

Author's Note: Welcome again for another exciting moment, my loyal followers and viewers. As we shall now **ENVISION** the next chapter here of this SSBB Fanmake of mine. Yes, the "King Of VISIONS" shall present a little more in where the action is about to take place with the gang from the tournament, catching up to the ship, but more unusual events follow? It's a good time to **VISUALIZE** what will be happening here while also enjoying some good humor parts. After all, the cast here will show such sides as we've seen them before, not to mention….a new Assist to the group from the original game itself. So sit tight, and prepare yourself to enjoy what's about to come next here. I will say that at the end of the chapter, I have some news to report, but for now….lets enjoy the story, shall we…?

**Chapter 03: On Board, The Blue Typhoon**

While Raimundo and Thor were searching for the Ancient Minister on their side, Sonic and Kimiko were riding Dojo on the sky. The Chinese girl rode on the dragon's back while Sonic stood on the forehead spot. While this group was travel and doing so by air, they looked everywhere….for something?

"Man! It's been hours since we left trying to find the Blue Typhoon." Sonic asked in wonder, they've been searching about that much, but no signs of anything? "Can't you find it, Dojo?" He turned to ask the flying chinese dragon if he's had any luck finding a large starship on his side.

"What am I, a Blood-hound?" Dojo remarked off to say, since the hedgehog's annoyance was getting to him before he tries to explain his side. "I'm a mystical dragon that can sense Shen Gong Wu, not sniff out a giant starship?" That much was true, he can find magical items, but looking for something like a mechanical ship is not one of his talents for picking up.

"I know, I know, it's just so hard to believe that something as BIG as my buddy Tails' starship pulls a Houdini act?" Sonic nodded in knowing the dragon's trying his best, but the hedgehog was never one for patients or staying in one spot for to long.

"Yah, I have to agree, where could it have gone along with where Jack Spicer is right now?" Kimiko stated in agreement, they need to find the goth boy so they can rescue their captive friend, Viper.

"Calm down gang, when we find my buddy's ship, we'll know it! It's somewhere up ahead, that's my guess." Sonic said calmly to help ease the tension, believing that since they were following the starship's trail, and all that.

"Well we better find it soon, I've been running low of fuel since we left and hadn't had a bite for a while now?" Dojo spoke off in feeling a bit empty in his stomach, he's been doing so much flying without rest or something to eat.

"RUUOooovvvhhhhh….!" Suddenly, a low rumbling sound was heard which gotten most of the group lost and puzzled by such a noise?

"Dojo! Man, I know your hungry and all that, but can yah keep the noise down?" Sonic asked from thinking the dragon's stomach was making that weird noise that surprised them?

"Huhn, that's strange?" Dojo said out in wonderment, as he place a claw on his head to scratch while avoiding where Sonic stood. "My stomach never made a strange growl for a meal like that before?" Dojo knows when his stomach makes different noises when it's hungry or wants something, but that nosie earlier was different and new to him….like it barely came from the dragon?

Kimiko turned her head and saw something that made her surprised.

"Um…Guys?" Kimiko said slowly while tapping the hedgehog's shoulder to get the first person with her their attention.

"What?" Sonic responded to Kimiko, as he turned his head with Dojo looking behind to see the need. Like the chinese girl, both the hedgehog and chinese dragon was surprised to see that. The starship… was right behind them! "Oh!" Sonic responded out in just NOW understanding the situation here.

"Well we found your pal's ship, only not in front like we planed it? But…..RIGHT BEHIND US!" Dojo rhetorically mentioned this before shouting out loud to the hedgehog's face, for asking to find the starship in the first place.

"Heh, I didn't quite see that coming' from something that was suppose to be a bit slow?" Sonic chuckled off at seeing how wrong he was on that department of the conversation.

"Hang tight, I'll try and shake them!" Dojo notified his passengers, as he tries to fly away from the starship by moving upward. But try as Dojo might, he simply couldn't outrun the ship. The dragon looked back and with a worried expression, as he said this out quickly. "This won't end pretty? GAHHHhhhh!" Soon the Starship caught up and rammed against Dojo's tail which sprinted his body up, forcing not only for him to transform into a lizard, but forcing Sonic and Kimiko to be thrown into the air.

"Wooohhhh?" Kimiko cried out, as she tried to get her balance, as did Sonic before the remarkably fighters landed on the deck of the ship. "Boy, that was close! Huh Dojo? Um, Dojo?" She looked around, but couldn't find her friend until she heard chattering teeth which she turn to Sonic in which the blue hedgehog turn around to see Dojo hiding in Sonic's quills, biting his nails like he just had a fright.

"Man, I think that close call musta got you spooked, huh?" Sonic replied with a sly smirk at seeing Dojo shiver until he heard that comment to cease his nervous nail-biting dispaly.

"Scared! Me? Hah, I was just caught off guard, is all." Dojo replied in protest, trying to not be seen as an open-book to the team that he was scared from that last stunt pulled on them.

"Yah, sure?" Sonic remarked off to say, as in not falling for such an act that was clear as day.

"Well, Dojo may as well rest until he gets his strength back, so we can use him to escape off this ship." Kimiko stated from looking around the starship, with them being so high up, they'll need the dragon for emergency use of escape.

"Fare enough." Sonic shrugged his shoulders off at knowing this conversations was dealt with by their backup of escape. Now the blue hedgehog decided to play team leader to search the groups next step of the mission. "Alright, team. Time to investigate this ship. Let's hope Tails' will be here to explain to us what's happening?" The hedgehog believes if they look around, maybe they can find Tails and figure out what his starship is doing with some strange creatures?

They all nodded to that agreement before running on the deck to explore the ship. They had to climb over several of the cannons, and navigate a few tricky obstacles before they reached the main deck. A slight bit above them was what seemed to be the main control center.

"Is that were Tail's is?" Kimiko asked Sonic from seeing where the controls of the ship might be along with it's pilot?

"Yep, my little buddy usually sits at the main controls of the ship, just up there." Sonic stated with a nod while pointing up to where he last recall knowing of his journey with his pal.

"So do you have a plan? Or are we just gonna…YIKES!" As Dojo was about to say something, but he got cut off by gunfire from the sides of the ship? "BangBangBangBang!" Which from this loud noise freaked the lizard out to crawl deep in Sonic's quills, much to his annoyance. "DON'T SHOT ME!" Dojo cried out in terror and fear, thinking they were being attacked by gun shots?

"Would you get a grip, it's not US they're shooting at!?" Sonic sternly said to the dragon which Dojo crawled out and sheepishly let off a tiny chuckle to his embarrassing state.

After a while of wondering what the starship was shooting at, they noticed something. The same golden blur that came near Raimundo and Thor was flying near the sides of the starship. It seemed like the hedgehog, and chinese dragon and girl recognized the blur as well.

"Hey! Isn't it that…?" Kimiko spoke in wondering if that's someone they know well of, by the judgement of what they can make out.

"Oh yah, I remember that guy, glad to see he's taking care of this case for us?" Sonic stated with a smile, knowing full well who's flying that ship before them, some ally it seems.

"Wait? You both know who that new guy is? Cause I think I might know, but then again, I get most alien looking ships confused easily?" Dojo asked since he's clueless at the moment while still thinking he recognizes the ship from somewhere?

"Duh, Dojo. I told you from my last time from entering the Smash Tournament." Kimiko remarked off in explaining to her dragon friend once again of the ship that's passing them.

"Huh, musta lost track of the time then?" Dojo shrugged off while scratching his head, must be lack of attention or short term memory he's suffering from.

"Powhhh…Powhhhh!…./BAAamm..BAammm!" At the moment, the ship was trying to attack the starship, when it fired, the pilot had to adjust his shots to miss the folks on the deck!?

"GAAHhhh!…Why's he shooting at us!?" Dojo cried out as he ducked with the others hitting the ground from nearly getting blasted a few seconds ago, what's this guy's problem here.

"I don't think he noticed us till now?" Kimiko shrugged off the ground to state a reason why their friend was shooting until noticing them, so that person in question has to be careful now.

"This is bad, on one hand, if we stay, he can't defend himself from the Blue Typhoon's defense systems, and if we leave, he'll try to badly damage my buddy's ship?" Sonic exclaimed all the bad choices they have to make, stay or go, either way, his pal Tails' would feel somewhat responsible for this. "Man, Tails' would flip if that happened?" Sonic responded in knowing that any action that happens here, Tails would feel worse in being responsible for it all.

The starship fired off some of it's lasers, but luckily, the pilot did a barrel-rolled to deflect most of the shots, but now it couldn't get a clear shot.

The pilot veered his flyer upward, when suddenly, a claw came from the ship's main weapon, the _Sonic Drive_ and fired it's self as an expanding rate before it hit the golden blur very fast.

"Wooh, I didn't think Tails' installed a grappling claw from his last design?" Sonic exclaimed in surprise from what he saw, that's a new feature to the starship's main weapon?

"Uh…Sonic…we may have another problem?" Kimiko spoke with a worried tone in her voice, as Sonic and Dojo gaze at what she saw.

That last hit grazed the engine, basically rendering the golden ship to swirl around uncontrollable towards below, just about near the deck where our three heroes watched in shock!?

"GAAahhh, it's heading FOR US!" Dojo screamed out from noticing the falling ship coming straight at them, if they don't get out of the way…they'll be roadkill.

"Guys, hang on!" Sonic grabbed Kimiko's wrist, as the two fighters tried to avoid the falling ship approaching them. However

"WAhhh…." Kimiko yelped from being blown off, but then she notice that she and her friends were falling. "WAAAaaahhhhh….DOJO! DO SOMETHING!?" She cried out while her dragon pal screams over her cry for help, as they were falling from the left side, they saw the other ship, the golden one, heading over pass the right of the Blue Typhoon. Soon they took notice that while they were falling, the three members became puzzled, as they landed on a cloud.

"Wait a second! Since when can we ever stand on a cloud?" Sonic asked in wondering over this puzzlement here, this sorta thing never happened before.

"I dunno, but I'm not one to look a gift horse in the mouth." Kimiko said from thinking it's best not to ask, but be grateful instead. She looked up and saw the starship leaving the place at high speed. "Oh, that's just great! Even with the help of Dojo with his strength returned, we'll never be able to catch that ship by then?" The girl was signing in agony that now the Blue Typhoon was further away, and that even at Dojo's recovered stamina, it take a long time to go after the starship.

"Well excuse me for not being faster then the speed of light?" Dojo remarked off to say from being insulted, he thinks?

"Don't worry, Kimiko. Let's go back to the ground and search for some help. Besides….my feet are just inching' to be on solid ground." Sonic said in knowing they could get more help that way then staying up here, plus they might come across more allies along the way to help them out.

"Why not? Better then doing nothing. Let's go." Kimiko said to her pals, as she decided to take charge first.

"Don't forget about me!" Dojo asked off to be reminded of his presence, as he jump back into Sonic's quills for better travel then just slivering on the ground.

"As if, Dojo?" Kimiko replied in a joking remark, forgetting her friendly dragon is never easy, especially since he's Dojo after all.

After a while, Dojo regain enough of his strength to helped the gang to get down. While traveling around the clouds, they saw many Primids coming right at them. Again, the heroes fight them with their usual tricks.

"_**Homing Attack!**_" Sonic was soon dashing across the field and smacked into his enemies with his spinning ball form. "BAmmmhhh…" That attack seem to be like a bowling alley, as Sonic made a perfect ten strike.

"_**Arrow Sparrow!**_" Kimiko's voice shouted out, as she fired more of her metal sparrows to blow up more enemies. "Bam..Bam…BAammm!" Much of the Primids were starting to shrink down a bit before vanishing as dark particles.

Even Dojo proved to be a recognizable force when he blew fire from his mouth to roast them enemies, which Sonic made a note to watch out for that move.

"Didn't think this dragon was only good for giving folks rides, but can roast a few of you too, now did'cha!?" Dojo remarks until more of these Primids started to jump on his dragon form, and he ended up throwing them off his back like a rodeo show's mechanical bull. "Hay, off the dragon! Sheesh, these guys just can't stay down, we need some assistance here?" He complained off in seeing that these Primids were getting antsy

Then as if answering the dragon's prays, an _**Assist Trophy**_ appeared from outta nowhere.

"Nice call Dojo, I got this…Huuaghh!" Quickly, Kimiko took the _**Assist Trophy**_ and held it up. Another character appeared before the group to aid them after a flashing bit of bright light.

It was… a toy! Yep, you heard it right. A toy that seemed to be an action figure, but not any kind of toy!? It was that of a robotic custom model with someone wearing the thing like a suit? The robot armor was white waist down the legs and feet with blue marks on the ankles, a blue chest piece armor with shoulder pads along with white sleeve arms. His face is covered by a blue headset going down to cover his mouth with a white mask, while he seems to have spike red hair with two 'V' shaped yellow hairs in the front, almost looks like a crown for a helmet? He wields two red laser blasters on top of his wrist, and has two red wings of three feather-lines open up for flight. It's minimal reliance on customization makes it an ideal robot for beginners (when ideal for battle robots). Strangely, the toy was alive, as he stared and smiled to the chinese girl while giving her a wave.

"Hum… who are you?" Kimiko asked, who was puzzled to see an alive toy, even though she met a lot of weird characters before.

"I'm Ray MK III. A Jumper Model from Shining Fighters line of robots." Ray MK III answered the girl's question in who he was and what he can basically do.

"You mean all that work, and we get an Action Figure? What can he do to help, he's not like those Mini-Bot's that the Xiaolin Warriors had?" Dojo remarked off in seeing they get a small toy while in disbelief before getting distracted by more Primids pile-driving on top of him. Then he get's saved by a fast little blue blur which he opens to spy Sonic standing before him.

"Hay, at least it's cool that it can walk and talk, on top of that, it's alive!?" Sonic stated on what new friend they found, and shouldn't underestimate him as of yet.

"Wow, My papa would be SOoooo Jealous to see you? That he would wanna make a game vision of you." Kimiko replied in feeling impressed to find such an fascinating toy like this before her, her dad would just love it.

"Your compliments are admiral, but is there something you need of my assistance?" Ray MK III kindly thanked Kimiko, but return to the topic of why he was brought here in the first place.

"Oh that's right!" Kimiko said from remembering why she called this living toy in the first place. "Okay, does it mind you if it's too much trouble to help us against those robots?" She asked off for a favor, as she pointed to the Primids in them being the ones they wanna get rid of.

"Not a problem, just get your friends back, and I'll handle the rest." Ray MK III said in assurance to help the Chinese girl and her friends, as he walked away from her like a wined up toy does, only more different. "Time to take to the sky!" Ray MK III exclaimed, as he was surprisingly able to launch himself to the air with his wings to help after he took a jumping start.

"POwwhhh…" The toy fighter aims his blaster and releases a _Flare Shot_ aimed below a few Primids and then…. "BAAMMmhhhhh!" That one shot eliminated one foe and scattered it's pals, it was a charged bomb that Ray MK III shot from his launcher. Then if that wasn't enough, he was spinning around and fired a bunch of green volley of lasers from his handheld blaster which was causing more damage for each shot that hit them Primids more then once. After a while of fighting, the robots were all beaten and dispense themselves into dark particles again. Ray MK III landed near Sonic, Kimiko, and a shocked Dojo.

"Whooh, wonder if I can get a raise from Master Fung, so I could get me one of you fellas?" Dojo said from seeing how well that little toy was capably of defeating their enemies without breaking a sweat?

"And you thought he couldn't help?" Sonic snicker to the dragon, much to his annoyance for judging a book by the cover too soon.

"Thanks so much for your help, Ray!" Kimiko kindly thanked the little robot toy with a bow from her head in showing gratitude.

"Glad to hear that, friends." The toy replied to such compliments again, as Ray MK III started to disappeared. However, JUST before he completely disappeared in a flashing light show, he exclaimed this to them. "If you need a hand again….just call me!" Then afterwards when the light flash work died down a bit, all that was left standing was the _Assist Trophy_, only now it showed Ray MK III's figure making a pose of him flying and aiming his blasters. Kimiko smiled, as she picked up the _Assist Trophy_ of Ray MK III, as Sonic and Dojo looked on, they smiled that while on this journey, they have a new friend to help them out, he maybe small, but it's a start somewhere!?

Many seconds later, Dojo had position himself on the ground of solid Earth and dropped his friends here. As Kimiko got off gently, before Dojo changed into his lizard form, Sonic was dashing around, happy to be on the ground again where his feet can run as much as he wants.

"Ah, I've missed the feeling of the Earth beneath my feet. Now, time to find somebody who could help us?" Sonic said from feeling happy to be on the ground before getting back to the subject of finding some folks that can help them out here.

"Right. Who knows? Maybe we'll find some of the other Smashers." Kimiko said with a positive face, while Dojo nodded in agreement. As the lizard got back on the hedgehog's quills, much to his annoyance, but let it go since Dojo helped a bit.

"Yah, and you can bet that I want some of this action too!" Dojo stated to himself, wanting to help his pals out no matter the case, or the danger.

"Only time will tell, guys. Only time will tell. I hope those robots didn't do any damage in some places where we live?" Sonic stated from thinking back to the stadium, that much would make even him feel a bit concern on edge from thinking that could happen in his neighborhood.

"With Master Fung back at the temple, I don't think they'll cause him much problems?" Kimiko stated in assuring that her master will be just fine, no robots of such weirdness could stop him.

"Yah, good old Master Fung and the elder monks are more then what they appear to let off." Dojo stated off real easy-like, feeling the folks back where he and Kimiko come from are in no danger.

Suddenly, more Primids appeared, surrounding them. This made the gang groan at seeing more of them, they can't ever get a break. But someone else here, their female ally was starting to steam and lost her temper to these guys for the last time. "Okay. That's it! I've had ENOUGH!" She beard her fangs, ready to pounce at any minute, as Kimiko was really lost for patience here.

"Uh-Oh! Better stand back, Sonic, she's got her temperament rising up again? This might not be pretty!?" Dojo yelped for fear at seeing this while pulling Sonic's quill to have them move away, giving a fare warning to let Kimiko do this and not be caught in the middle of it.

"Yeeeah? I'm pretty much use to it from dealing with Amy anyway. But I'll listen to yah, this once." Sonic shrugged off to reply, but decided to listen to Dojo since seeing Kimiko get this angry reminded him of Amy Rose's lost temper. They meant one thing….stay out of the way and hope they cool off after relieving of their stress.

"Leave it to me, guys. I've got something to finish this quickly!" Kimiko stated for her friend to let her end this battle since the others are basically more tired. "CRUShfruvhmm…." She took a _**Smash Ball**_ from her sash belt and crushed it. "FROpfrvhupvhmmm…" Suddenly, the two allies had to step back from not only the warning, but because Kimiko had transformed into a being of neon red-line of energy as her figure, she was basically like Raimundo's **Final Smash**, only red instead. "_**Wudai-Mars Fire!**_" Then she engulfed her hands in flames, and shot a jet stream of fire to incinerate those in her path, even made some acrobatic jumps in the air to continue her attack until she was in the center of the Primids. Then she controlled the flames scattered around her like a barrier to not just protect herself, but then let it wide-spread to incinerate many of the Primids, destroying them.

"Wow, now I see why she's the _Dragon of Fire_?" Sonic said with equal impression while slightly shock at seeing the Chinese girl be so ticked to really burn her enemies from her rage.

"Yah, she has a real knack for that talent." Dojo commented on Kimiko's performance, but was careful in how he said it, just as the girl in question returned to her normal self.

"Whooh, glad to have let off some steam?" Kimiko said in feeling much better and decided to have her friends move out now. "Let's continue on guys." Kimiko said this with a calm expression, as she continued her way while the latter two quietly discuss the issue of her performance.

"Remind me not to get her angry or she'll start bursting us into flames." Sonic kept his left hand over his mouth to whisper this to Dojo on his quills in being careful around Kimiko.

"I'll make that a note for us, blue-boy." Dojo muffled out his voice to speak back to Sonic on agreeing on that part, better they not tick off Kimiko much if they value their fresh….to not be well or over-done.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Kimiko turn and snapped with her angry gaze that could scare a person from gazing into that gaze, which Sonic and Dojo learned from becoming a member of it's victims.

"Nothing?" Sonic and Dojo replied for a quick recovery, as Kimiko turn back around to continue, as the two males sign in relief. They really gotta make sure to not push this girl the wrong way…unless they wanna get toasted!?

_**End of chapter.**_

**Note:** _**Assist Trophy -**_ Ray MK III from Original Series of Custom Robo!? I've made sure that he does what was noted of his great balance between his built-in abilities, ease and depth of available customization, especially for being a toy size! He leaps around an arena as he is flying while firing a volley of lasers from it's hand-held blaster and occasionally, an explosive charge with his bomb launcher. All of this was seen from the S.S.B.B. system, so it's all good.

**Side Note:** Since I couldn't find anyone else to star this character, I decided to use the original from the Super Smash Bros. Brawl Game! And even though I've never played the game series, so I may not know what his personality is, but it looks fun and exciting, plus seeing it in the S.S.B.B. was also another reason why I figure his role would stay the same.

_**Final Smash Move:**_

Kimiko - Smash Move: **Wudai Transformation;** _**Wudai-Mars Fire!**_ (She'll transform into a being of neon red-line of energy fire figure. She'll engulf her hands in flames, and control the flames around her like a barrier to protect herself and absorb any basic fire/explosive attacks before repelling them back against her foes.) Type: Focused)

**VISION NOTE:** As Dojo is an extra, there will be times when he can be giant to small, but only when he's big, can he fly which will be the main use for flight travel.

Well this was a good **VISION** to come up with and picture it forth, huh? As many can tell, the VISION-KING shall next present the next chapter where our focus…shall be elsewhere. In the next part, a familiar duo that does Freelance Police work, get in the act to chase some crooks that stole something from them? But when they retrieve the stolen goods, trouble comes knocking, and only one will escape? You can **IN-VISION** it as the next funny step to having a good laugh in what will come next for those of us that are fans of the cast. But sadly however, there won't be a next chapter on the week that's the beginning of April, I'll be away for the time being. But the week afterwards, I shall return and then continue where I left off, so no worries. Till then, just enjoy what is here to your heart's content, and remember….there is more excitement coming along the way.


	5. Chapter 04: Crime Busting Duo Case!

Author's Note: Well you've all waited, my loyal viewers & followers? And now, it's time to **ENVISION** another story to knock our humor senses out of the park. Yes, the "King Of VISIONS" has another story up and ready for you all to bear witness…who makes a new entry here? And what better way to help **VISUALIZE** what shall be knowledgeably researched, humorist, and plain OUTRAGEOUS, will be us. For I'm about to show who are playing the Donkey Kong Country cast, and it be none other then a famous crime-fighting duo we know & love from their adventures; Freelance Police: Sam & Max. That's right, you heard me, and if you've ever wonder how to imagine these guys acting out in this early staring, well…here's your chance to find out? So sit back, relax, and imagine the funny stuff that will leave you historical over all of this,…shall we begin now….?

**Chapter 04: Crime Busting Duo Case!**

We enter a scene of a mysterious jungle….okay, so it's a messy city area that looks like it hasn't been cleaned up in quite a few years? Heck, most folks would think that the wild vines, the overgrowing treetops, it's no wonder folks would think this was no less from a real JUNGLE! But just outside the city, was a basic real forest even with some things caught in them from street signs, telephone poles, to old cars, it's strange, but seems peaceful enough?

"VROOM!" Okay, that is until just now recently where the peace got interrupted by a loud engine's roar noise.

Suddenly, on a road near a jungle area, a police car with a demonic looking faceplate driven by different batch of warriors throughout the centuries (Like from Samurais, Caveman Warriors, Indians, Tiki Tribe Warriors, Knights of the Middle Ages, Gladiators, etc.). appeared. The police vehicle was towing in the back of itself some large cargo which was ridiculously full of…children's toys!?

"Have you secured the bait!" A deep voice in mystery spoke from a communication device from the ride, as the Knight took the speaker from the devise itself to speak into it.

"We have acquired the target items, master." The Knight character spoke on the first end to respond to the one on the other end.

"Tell us what you wish of us to do next?" The Tiger Masked Caveman spoke next in what their master wants them to do next?

"Excellent! Bring the prize to my destination." The dark and mysterious voice replied in a calm and well spoken manner in what he wants those bringing the cargo to where he is.

"Sir?" The Tiger-Masked Caveman warrior asked puzzled, what does their leader wish to do by having them do that?

"Don't threat, we shall lure our 'true' targets with this plan." The voice on the receiving radio speaker said wisely to his followers before continuing. "I doubt the Primids will stop them, which is why I shall deal with them 'both'…myself, for now, move towards my location with the toys, AND remember!" The warriors were hesitant, but listen closely at what the voice said next in a dark threading manner. "Don't let a single one drop from your possession!" He was making his threat clear in not to lose any of these toys for some reason.

"Affirmative, sir." The Knight spoke in nodding to his master's wish before ending their connection.

Meanwhile, other warriors are dealing with the 'situation' at the moment. We can't see its face clearly since it was too dark in this part of the jungle. But we can see 'it' punching or swinging something of a white blur object, crushing and hurting those warriors out of their way. A red skinned Indian warrior with a masked was sent flying out of the jungle. Then the creature swung his white object which he let go to smack across a Gladiator. Then the being jumped up and smack his fist onto the Tiki Warrior which got him stuck in the ground with his head being the only thing sticking out!?

After those warriors were beaten, the creature itself jumped out the vegetation and landed on a cliff. However, it didn't look like a jungle beast? It rather looked like a brown furred humanoid dog wearing gray pants, coat, and a gray hat on top, simply looking like a detective!? "You can mess up my city, you can rob banks, you can even sink low to rob children of their toys….but the worst crime is stealing a Freelance Police's ride!" The dog spoke as the camera circles around him until he made a roaring cry with his arms stretched out. "CURSE YOU…HIJACKING-SCUUUMMMMmhhhs!" His yelling would shake the whole forest from that before he started to beat his chest like a gorilla before calming down, as his name is introduced….

**Sam, Of The Freelance Police**

That's his name, Sam. A local crime cop detective where he and his partner take on the most 'unusual' cases that no one would be dumb enough to do or have the time to do it, or if it's an act 'too' disgusting to be handled by normal police standards. That's why the Freelance Police are there to take the cases, cause some mishaps, mischiefs, and end up bringing down criminal scums, foiling master-minded schemes, destroying property damage, and all within a week, and that's just mostly around Tuesday!? Sam is a skilled driver with his car, the Desodo, which got stolen to comment toy robbery and now he's hopping 'mad' about it!

Getting back to the subject, Sam looks down below himself, saw his beloved ride with it's snatchers and taking all the toys. "Grrrrrrrhhhh!" Sam growls under his doggy breath, seeing those strange warrior clothed jerks take his ride and use it such irresponsibly, that's usually his and his partner's department.

Soon after taking notice of their pursuer, the Masked Tiger Caveman got to the back and brought out two cannons from the easily quick constructive tower, surprisingly, that these guys even had such installments. "Target in Site! Fire First Wave!" He issued off in seeing Sam, and prepares to launch the first attack.

"POOWWwhhh…./WWWwiiiiffffhhh!" Soon the warrior fired missiles from the cannons and they all were heading towards Sam's location.

"Huhn? I never knew that buying a quickly constructing cannon tower would give someone such defense for road travels?" Sam spoke from seeing those things now high in the air, but yelps from remembering where they are suppose to head to…himself! "Uh-Oh! Better Brace for impact?" Sam exclaimed form sensing he'll have to be prepared to take this attack, since he failed to move out of the way?

However, something in the jungle, the white blur from before was rushing outward, just as Sam placed his arms in front for an impact?

"Never fear Sam, I got your back, just as soon as I jump off your head!" At the shouting of another voice, something did appear and jump from Sam's head and spin in mid air!? It was someone that was half the dog's size, looking like a white furred rabbit that wasn't wearing anything on him. But remarkably, he brought out two guns and shot them off. "Bang-Bang!" From the attack, it slowly pushed him back a bit while in the air, as his name appears now...

**Max, Of The Freelance Police**

Like Sam, Max is his partner, and while the dog is the calm, crafty, says a lot of words from getting surprised, the rabbit is the opposite. As Max is more of a hyper-active-maniac rabbit that likes danger and the chance to shot at things for no reason, but what's more…HE'S PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICAN! If that's not shocking enough, he has an inner physic power and when used with the _Toys Of Power_, he'll have many different abilities. But for now, he's just a reckless bunny that always causes trouble for others, and sometimes get's on his partner's nerves, but that's what Sam loves about his little buddy, but not enough he doesn't care for his own life, not even allowing the rabbit to drive their ride.

"Boom…Boom!" Just then, Max's bullets made contact with two missiles, as they exploded, but then another missile came from out of the smoke and coming at the rabbit.

"Here's a number I call….GIVE ME BACK MY TOYS!" Max slowly spoke before he snapped, as he turned upside down in mid air and crossed his guns together to fire them both. "Powwhh…Bamhhh!" That sudden aim had hit the missile which knocked it off course and landed harmlessly against the ground and behind Sam.

"You were always for the frantic amusements of life, little buddy." Sam commented of his little buddy for the work on disarming the missile, in the strangest of ways possible.

"When people cross our line Sam? That's the time to get serious!" Max stated off to say, as he landed besides his friend, and then toss his second gun to Sam to take before asking this. "And to add insult to injury, we should strike a pose to give our viewers a treat." The rabbit was actually making a Fourth Wall Breaking quote of what is happening is being seen by invisible audience, but hey, that's natural?

"I couldn't agree more." Sam shrugged off to say to Max, in knowing where they shall go with this.

With that, they struck a cool action pose before…."BOoommhhh!" The missile that was disarmed exploded suddenly, giving them that cool background effect.

Soon the two coppers look down to notice their ride is still driving with the remaining warriors still driving it with their cargo trailer filled with the stolen toys. Sam and Max pointed their fingers down, as if they were saying 'We're gunnin' for you!', as they finished their cool figure appearance, they ran and jumped off the cliff. All to re-begin their pursuit for the ones that caused them trouble.

* * *

After a while, the two Freelancers had landed on the ground, seemingly and amazingly unharmed from their descent?

"I'm beginning to think we shoulda taken the stairs before jumping off a forty-stories cliff, Max?" Sam stated from their lucky landing, but thinks they should have done a safer way down?

"Ehh, who cares? It's more fun and exciting that way!" Max shrugged off to reply, feeling the danger wasn't never exciting without life threatening events?

"As usual Max, you crack me up with your witty remarks." Sam remarks with him shaking his head at his partner's behavior, Max never fails to amaze him with his whacked out personality.

"Less chatting, more BLASTING!" Max shouted in being impatient, nows not the time to chat, but to shot something.

As they made their way, they fight some enemies such as many other Warriors of different timelines, plus even some weird jungle animals trying to get in their way, BIG Mistake. Of course, Sam used his _Onion Gun_ attack to phase them into tears and used his gun to shot them.

As for Max, he used his most powerful weapon….HIMSELF! That's right, jumps in there, and starts beating and pummeling them enemies with no mercery from his little fluffy tail behind.

On the duos way after wrapping up that situation, they used strange floating barrels to go faster.

"Sam, I'm confused?" Max stated from noticing something odd before them here?

"Oh, of what, Max?" Sam asked in puzzlement, wondering the the question could be?

"Where did these barrels come from, and why is it they can load us up and shot us out of them like cannonballs?" Max stated from noticing the barrels were able to shot them out like cannonballs from cannons, with no gunpowder?

"That, we may have to take up with any of the Bigfoots little buddy, they develop these things as quick and easy getaways from any dangers what so ever." Sam exclaimed in explaining the answer to that puzzling mystery, no matter how oddball it seem to have sounded to us?

"And they thought of this themselves?" Max stated in surprise, never knowing Bigfoots had the 'smarts' for such ingenuity?

"Nope, turns out they gotten the stuff from an game that some poor kid lost and after playing it, the idea just stuck to them." Sam suddenly exclaimed another pop breaking answer, as if it wasn't that hard to explain.

With that pretty much settling their little banter, the duo continued onward. Then after a while, they found something strange on their way…or rather something HUGE…..An Elephant!?

"Well Sam, how'd we get through 'Jumbo' here?" Max stated in how they get through with an elephant blocking the road they need to take?

"I got just the act, Max." Sam smirked with an idea that popped in his head.

Moments later, Sam and Max are traveling across the forest….ON THE ELEPHANT?

"PowhhhPowhhh!" During the moment, Sam is using Max's body as a whip to get the elephant to keep moving forward. "Yah Jumbo, Yah!" Sam commanded of the elephant to move along in where they wanna get going.

"BRRRUUUUUaagh!" Of course, after a while of doing this, the Elephant had had enough and surprisingly, stood on it's back legs…and thrown off it's riders across the jungle, as they landed face first into the dirt.

"Well it was nice while it lasted?" Sam remarked off to say, as he set himself up straight from the rough throwing and crash landing stunt he and Max just went for.

"Easy for you to say Sam, you were riding him, and whacking my head in his REAR End!" Max stated off dryly at first before snapping what his partner was doing the whole time while riding the elephant.

"Never mind the complicating and disgusting matters, Paddle-Head, we gotta keep moving." Sam stated they needed to keep going and not have time for small chats, or complaints from this rabbit.

Soon after moving along still, the Freelance Police found an _**Assist Trophy**_ that was hidden in the grass.

"Jumping Roots Off Of British Flag Ships On FortStreet!" Sam exclaimed from seeing the duo finding an _**Assist Trophy**_, as the dog spoke of their luck. "That's an _Assist Trophy_, little buddy, must be containing a powerful ally when we need help." He explained in what they found, could be a 'calling-card' to ask for help.

"Alright! Other then asking for help, I just want to play with that thing!" Max said with an excited, yet random joy of thought, as he took the _**Assist Trophy**_ and held it up.

Then suddenly, after a bright light flashed before the duo, they saw no one, but two beings from the light appearing to them. The first was a person wearing a mix outfit of dark-blue with tan-light gold armor boots (Which were claw feet), a golden belt mark around his waist's center, chest plate and gauntlets with pictures of dragon heads on the wrist. Interesting, is that he wears a light-blue helmet that's features look like a dragon's head while a dark visor shield's his eyes. He was none other then the Dragon Booster, with the task of being in charge of saving his world from in impending dragon-human war and uniting dragons and humans to co-exist in peace.

And he wasn't alone, as he is seen riding on a fearsome creature, which in reality..was a giant dragon. He looks like a Komodo dragon, only bigger and slimmer, it's color was black and gold on it's body, mostly black on the main body while gold on it's four claw feet and gold line design patterns on it's body and it's head. His name is Beau, a Gold Dragon as you would guess!? He's a rare class of dragons with twelve different colors during this time period and what gear is used for them, as Beau is apart of the Gold Star-Class which is why they are more powerful then other breeds. He's kind alike a horse for riders, but he's much faster, especially with his abilities from his gold draconium that gives him the abilities no other dragon has like sprouting wings and gliding, and can channel draconium energy from other dragons and humans and use it himself while he can also generate a shield around himself and can mag-jump higher than any other dragon.

"Wowh Beau, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore?" The Dragon Booster noted from the new change of scenery he and his dragon have entered in?

"Ruurrmmhh?" Beau replied under his dragon breath, as the two looked around.

"Wow, an 'Actual' Dragon, can we keep it Sam?" Max said in surprise and amazement at seeing a real dragon up close while asking to have that as a pet.

"Sorry Max, we've dealt with a lizard species already." Sam sadly dislike the idea of them getting a dragon as a pet, especially since they recall dealing with such a case.

"So, are you two the one's that called us?" The Dragon Booster said from noticing these two cops musta been the ones who summon the dragon and his rider.

"Yah, we need to some help?" Sam replied easily in seeing this guy might be able to help them out.

"Some dirty, no good warriors went up and snatched our ride and children's toys!" Max stated out the situation while still upset with the whole thing itself.

"Gruummhhh!" Beau sudden spoke while looking over yonder, as the gang saw they were getting surrounded by the different warriors of different time periods.

"Would they be 'those' guys?" Dragon Booster pointed to the warriors near them which got Sam and Max to notice the crooks that did the crime.

"Yep, that's them alright! The no good crooks!" Max stated out plainly at first while snapping at the enemies that stole their stuff and junk.

"So unless you probably got some interesting and surprising abilities in stores for them, please do so!?" Sam stated from knowing that since they called the rider and his dragon, they gotta help them out here.

"Well Beau, wanna help these guys out?" The Dragon Booster spoke to his dragon, asking if he's wanting to help out here or not.

"Burphhh!" Beau nodded in response, he's ready to help these guys out despite them being strange folks, which is natural for the Freelance Police.

"Okay, stand back, I think Beau and I can handle this!" The Dragon Booster exclaimed out, as he and his dragon jumped over an edge and stand on top of a hill to look over the trapped Freelance Police and their surrounding enemy warriors. "Do it, Beau!" He spoke in giving his dragon the signal in what it's time to do here.

At his riders command, Beau nodded before he lean his head back and made a roaring howl up into the air. "RAAAaaoooRRrrrhhhhhhh!" Then noise shook the jungle, as many birds were leaving the scenery, even scared a few animals away.

Both parties stared in confusion, unsure of what that plan was suppose to accomplish, but then…the ground suddenly was rumbling…like an Earthquake was about to happen?

"Sam….what's happening?" Max asked from feeling the shaking of the ground beneath his feet in confusion, what was going on here?

"I don't know Max, but I think we're about to find out?" Sam exclaim in seeing that they'll get their answer soon, and in a surprising twist to what's acquiring here?

Suddenly without warning, a bunch of different dragons like Beau, but different in colors came from the forest and appeared near him and his rider. "Alright Everyone….CHARGE!" The Dragon Booster wave his arm like a general leading an army before waving it down to signal the 'attack' which the dragon army was happy to respond to. They started running towards the warriors while passing by the Freelance Police without touching the two, crushing the enemies or hitting them, as the dragons continued running onwards.

Many seconds later, all the warriors were defeated or fled badly in injuries. The Dragon Booster jumped down from Beau he was riding and came near the dog and rabbit in the center of their undisturbed spot.

"Man! If that call was all it took to take down an army, I might just be taking vocal lessons?" Max stated in being impressed by the Dragon Booster's tactic calling use, and thinking of doing work on his voice; so he can command creatures to charge his enemies too.

"Better not Max, the last this world needs is to hear you sing a high note!? Even the deaf will hear it, but then go back to being deaf if that ever happens." Sam cringe from the thought of Max doing high notes, last time he did that….most folks ended up going deaf!?

"Whelp, time for us to be going, just give us another call if you need help, kay." Dragon Booster said to his new friends in suggesting they keep in touch, as he got back on Beau, as the black and golden dragon nodded to his copper friends.

"Sure thing." Sam said off, as he waved to his new pal before he'll vanish from being summoned.

"It's a done deal." Max stated in going with using this guy to make their job a lot more easier from now on.

"Seeya!" Dragon Booster spoke before he and Beau soon vanish in a flash of light. "Poofruvhmmm…" Then when it cleared, the Freelance Police found the _**Assist Trophy**_ again of what they used earlier, only this time, with the Dragon Booster riding on Beau.

"Well little buddy, might as pocket this and continue on our case." Sam stated this out, as he picks up the _Assist Trophy_ of the Dragon Booster & Beau before pocketing them in his coat for later use.

"Alrighty Sam, I've been dying to get our stuff back after just five minutes." Max stated off to say, as he brings his gun out, planning to shoot any survivors that might get in their way.

"As usual, you crack me up, little buddy." Sam states with a playful shake of his head, as the two begin to continue where the path is going from when the warriors drove their ride and stolen toys in this direction.

* * *

After some other fights with enemies, the Freelance duo arrived at an area. Here, they saw something that made them smiling: the toys that were stolen from their neighborhood were lying on the ground just near them. Plus near the stolen toys was the Desoto, the warriors that drove it earlier musta left afterwards.

"Well I'll be, there's are ride, Max!" Sam spoke off in seeing their sweet ride is safe and sound, that's a good thing.

"Not only that, but so are the Missing Toys!" Max exclaimed in joy, but what he picked up was snow globe that had many drifting toy objects in it that were glowing? "Oh…sweetness, here are some of the _Devil Toys_ inside which strangely, they've seen better days? And I don't recall them being in a snowglobe, Sam?" The rabbit was very puzzled, why were the fearsome _DEvil's Toys Of Power_, inside an ordinary snow globe?

"Hmm….looks like all those powers you once had musta triggered a phenomenal event to create this toy, Max?" Sam stated off, as he gazed back from their ride to the new toy while coming up with something. "I say that musta been your psychic powers which amazingly got inside a snow globe, and now you can use it as access to those Devil Toys."

"Well Sam, we finally crack this missing and snatching stuff real well, let's celebrate!" Max exclaimed with a blank smile of eagerness, as he and Sam were suddenly throwing confetti which in the background made trumpets from a mariachi band that their ride was playing on their radio.

"Powhhh!" Suddenly, they heard somebody stomping behind them which also caused their radio to make a record scratching sound, as if being shut off.

"Um…Sam, why'd the band stop playing on our radio, and what's that loud noise?" Max asked off completely clueless while turning his head around in wonder of the noises source?

"Powhhh" Then another stomping noise was heard, this time, sounding even closer then before, as if behind the two coppers?

"Something tells me Max…that us getting our ride and the missing toys was no mere luck…?" Sam sternly spoke while he turns around with a serious expression before a knew foe appeared to them.

The Freelance Police turned and saw somebody they were able to recognize, but from his shadow in the background, it looked like he was transforming from a beast while roaring a horrifying reptilian wail, to a small figure being. "ROooaarrhhhhh!" As the wail cry cease, the being in question, turned out that it was a human male with dark long hair and wore green armored to appear as a warrior, and his face could only show his yellow serpent eyes. And then what came next, was the name of this mysterious new foe….

**Chase Young**

That was his name, and was this a serious player to watch out for. A former Xiaolin Warrior that changed over to the Heylin Side, by the works of a villain named Hannibal Roy Bean, that tricked him to taking the Lao Mang Long Soup, gave him the ability to turn into a reptilian creature at will while becoming more powerful and immortal. The soup granted him eternal youth, but a heavy price was paid for all of this power, for in the process, his soul was stripped away along with all the goodness in him, resulting in him becoming completely evil and turning over to the dark side for all eternity. Chase has a major ego and usually looks up to himself a bit too much, and in his time, defeated many warriors; like Vikings, Cavemen, and others seen earlier. When Chase defeats someone, he turns them into jungle cats who do whatever he says. Despite his youthful appearance resembling that of a man in his twenties, Chase has actually lived for over 1500 years. And now, this villain was before the crime-fighting Freelance Police.

"Well, well, well…so the famous detectives have taken the bait." Chase Young states calm and smoothly to the Freelance Police's presence at the toys that laid around; like they were fish caught by a bait of worms.

"Bait! What you talking about, Dragon Breath!?" Max snapped off by that insult, as he and Sam took defensive positions with the white rabbit taking the front lead.

"I had my suspicious! You musta been the one pulling the strings, and those strange warriors were working for you, weren't they?" Sam sternly stated while accusing Chase Young for being the culprit all along; which the guy kept a smiling ego expression, as if proving the point clearly to be true. "I never would've expected an old opponent from the tournament to be behind this madness, and theft, even such from a 'certain' famous villains as the likes of you….Chase Young!" The K-9 detective declared off that such sneaky, underhandedness was the work of someone he fought in the last Smash Bros. Tournament, was this guy.

"My, you aren't as dumb as you look, McGruff." Chase said with a hint of amusement which made Sam growled at that comment, he hates being called that.

"In case you didn't get the memo, you're out number, two to one!" Max taunted in having the advantage here with him and Sam teaming up against this villain fella.

"Excellent accusation, lets change the odds shall we?" Chase Young replied in a dark, and mysterious tone that even confused the Freelance Police. Then the green armor villain suddenly brought out a familiar weapon used by Jack Spicer and aimed his _Dark Cannon_ to the Freelance Police within his sights. "I'll warn you this, it will be over…shorty!" Chase slowly stated his hidden meaning to the fools that this'll be over; quick and painless, mostly.

While Max stay calm and was ready to fight, Sam on the other hand panicked at the device held by Chase. "Sweat Baby-Hermit, Up Mount George's Chimney Sweep Of Brooklyn Times!" The dog finished his exclaiming before noticing the _Dark Cannon_ was aimed…right at Max, he had to warn his little buddy! "Max! Get Out Of The Line Of FIRE!" The K-9 shouted off with warning his little rabbit buddy to get away from Chase's weird and creepy blaster cannons.

"Hugh?" Max replied puzzled while not turning, why would his friend ask such a thing, what was the problem while being clueless as ever?

"Too…LATE!" Chase Young replied in a sinister expression from his evil gaze, as the _Dark Cannon_ was nearing it's full charge state.

"Sorry little buddy, but I have no chose but to break my all time Record of 'Knocking you into orbit'?" Sam apologized suddenly in quoting a certain notion while getting his left arm twirled about, like he was preparing for a major hit off?

"Huhn? What's that Sam…" Max was about to ask before Sam knocked him into the air with a strong hit, more then he's ever done before! "WEeeehhhhh!" Max made a 'wee' noise of sounding excited, as he was thrown up in the air without a care in the world to why it happened to him.

Of course, while Max was enjoying himself, he failed to see, or in fact, he did see what was happening below him!?

"POWWWwwhhh!" Suddenly, Chase fired his _Dark Cannon_, just as Max gasped silently from being upside-down at what's taken place.

"GAaaahhhhh!" Sam had no time to dodge or act, as the dog received the black arrow that pierced through his body in a bright little flash.

"Oh Sam! SAAAAaaaaammmhhhh!" The white rabbit covered his eyes in shock, his friend sacrificed himself to save him while taking the hit from Chase's weird attack? And he can't do anything about it but continue to soar in the sky until he flashed like a star, being out of sight.

After Max had disappeared into the sky, to who knows where he'll end up in. Sam's trophy fell to the ground, grey and lifeless after being impacted by the Dark Cannon.

Chase Young steps closer to his newly collected prize. Then looked up into the air where Max was a few moments ago. "A noble and brave sacrifice you've done. Giving your life to save your comrade is admirable,…but in all…useless!" Chase Young commented and insulted the lifeless Sam trophy before he picked it up. He stares at it with one hand while his other hand puts away his _Dark Cannon_ weapon. "For your efforts are useless, for soon…'true' evil shall darken this day, as you and the other Smasher Heroes will soon learn where your place is. Gwahahahahahahahah!" Then afterwards, he cackles in his evil laughter into the air before all fades out from the scene.

**End of chapter.**

**Note:** _**Assist Trophy -**_ Dragon Booster is representing Excitebike, since it's about motorcycles traveling together in pack to attack an enemy, this one works as the same. I used the Dragon Booster from the 'Dragon Booster' TV Series, as the main assist summon to which he brings out an army of dragons to lead and attack all foes around the heroes, beating or damaging them from being trampled or bashed against.

**VISION NOTE:** The barrels thing is more similar to the original Donkey Kong works, especially for those being the roles of D.K. & Diddy Kong. Plus, an explanation how it could be used was also a clever way to getaway with using the trick for comical means.

I added an elephant ride to this in making it be similar to a Safari work in where such animals give those a rid. Plus, it's also almost similar to where an elephant from the Donkey Kong Country game had such moments where an elephant would be used as a rid.

**VISION NOTICE:**

From Sam & Max, Freelance Police TV Series, Sam yelling out a curse was seen during a time travel adventure when he was bullied. The quote Sam said about dealing with a lizard species, is reference to when he and Max had a pet Alligator from their cartoon TV Series.

For those that saw Sam & Max Season Three, near the close ending, we learned that the Toys Of Power, were destroyed (some more then others?). However, I'm making a special noted case that an event happened that instead of destruction, the powerful Devil Toys were all placed inside one object; a toy snow globe. This way, makes it easier for Max, who had Psychic Powers, can once again, gain access to them by this standard usage. (Clever, right?)

Also noted, the part where Sam hates it when folks call him McGruff, is something that's been heard mostly from the Season Games, & has been used mostly as his irrupting nickname that he can't stand.

Well I can tell this was a **VISION** we enjoy lots over for, and more. And so once again, the VISION-KING shall take another moment to prepare for the next story's chapter to be seen. The next is where Rai & Thor chase after the Ancient Minister but come across other obstacles? But wait, someone else joins the party to give them an aid, and who is it…? You'll have to **IN-VISION **who I have planned to be appearing with this duo group that wasn't seen in the original game's script. But hay, that's what makes fanmakes so fun, right? And who I have planned to appear here, will play a nice role allow with other plans I have in store later on? So if we're all good, stay tune for more excitement that will soon come your way, so again, enjoy what is here…till the next time I post, kay?


	6. Chapter 05: Follow That Ancient Minister

Author's Note: Hello, to my loyal followers & viewers out there tuning in? If you are ready to **ENVISION** more excitement, t hen look no further then here. The "King Of VISIONS" shall be presenting another story for us to enjoy here and now to catch us by surprise. For if you thought I wouldn't add all SSB cast from the series, then you can **VISUALIZE** what could happen if the cast were put in around…starting at this point. That's right, time to star a character that plays a role of a Smash Fighter that wasn't seen in the Subspace Emissary version, and let ourselves go with the flow. For if you are a fan of a series and you know who's joining the fun, then you'll love how it's all set for later. So without further delay, let us enjoy what we got for the next chapter story here, shall we now….

**Chapter 05: Follow That Ancient Minister**

In a plain field, a certain _Thunder God_ and Xiaolin _Dragon of the Wind_ were doing their newest job: kicking the Primids' butt. They soon met a Primid who looks like a big horn who produced a strong wind. Its winds made Thor and Raimundo get pushed backwards.

"Thor, can't you do something, this guy's wind…I can't seem to control it?" Raimundo asked this of what they can do to stop this enemy while his mouth was being blow over by the wind.

"Indeed, I'll cease it's gale! Hizahhh!" Thor exclaimed forth before twirling and swung off his hammer towards the Primid. However, the wind was so strong that the hammer nearly stroked against Raimundo's head.

"WAaahhh…." Raimundo screamed out before he some how duck below to dodge the hammer, as it smashed against the wall. "Careful with the hair, Thor?" Rai responded off that the last thing he wants, is a seriously close shave.

"Sorry dear friend." Thor apologized, as he retrieved his hammer from the wreck, no damage, as expected of a hammer of the gods.

"Okay, my turn, _**Wudi-Star Wind!**_" Raimundo activated his element and shot himself to the Primid. "GWaaahhhh!" However, because of the wind, he flew backwards and landed in Thor's arms, as he sheepishly let off an awkward smirk. "Oops! Hehe, Sorry!" This was kinda his fault for begin a bit rash in jumping the gun.

"It appears we must wait, only when it stops itself, can we attack it when it's guard is down." Thor exclaimed his plan to his ally, they need an opening from the enemy and they'll have one shot to do this.

Soon after a while, the Primid stopped doing his wind ability. "NOW!" Both the heroes did their respective abilities of thunder and wind on the Primid…and defeated him to see it vanished.

"Nice job, Thor." Riamundo gave the Thunder God his two thumbs up in approving the nice job they did there.

"Thank you friend, but we're still not out of the woods yet?" Thor returned the comment before remaining his friend of the journey itself has more dangerous obstacles ahead.

The duo of fighters met many other Primids like this big horn and were able to defeat them as well. Soon, they faced big robotic chickens (_**Note:**_ no relation with the show of the 'similar' name) who kept pestering them.

"Oh great, like Jack Spicer's Jack-Bots weren't weird enough, now I'm facing robotic chickens?" Raimundo commented in his remarks to what he's facing now is the next strangest thing. The brazilian boy and the Thunder God hit them robo-chickens many times. The robotic chickens fell apart into pieces, revealing normal baby chicks. Seeing them, the brazilian boy was puzzled. "Those robots were made with REAL animals?... What's that about, even Jack never stooped so low as to do that!?" Rai was very certain of one thing, Jack Spicer never would put living creatures in his robots, what was this about?

"That's not important, friend. Let us keep moving forward." Thor said to Raimundo, as he feels they are getting closer to that which they seek.

"Okay, let's continue to find this….Ancient Minister guy, you were calling him." Raimundo said to the Thunder God in getting what he's thinking about; chasing their target.

"Indeed, friend Raimundo." Thor replied in agreement to his friendly ally, as they continued onward when this discussion got settled for now.

* * *

Soon after a while, Raimundo noticed from the corner of his eye, that the target they were in search of was just there. The Ancient Minister was floating around, holding another bomb.

"Hold it bulb, you got some explaining to do!" While continuing his way, the Ancient Minister turned around and saw Raimundo running on the ground. "Don't think you can escape the Xiaolin Dragon's Team Leader so easily. _**Wudai-Star Wind!**_" He announced off while declaring the attack technique he would use. "Powhhh!" Then Raimundo jumped to reach the Ancient Minister with his _Wind_ element. However, he not only dispense his ability too soon, but Rai wasn't able to go high enough to catch him. "Darn! Missed him by an inch!?" Suddenly without warning, Thor jumped out and onto Rai's' head and bounced on it like a springboard. "Ouch! Watch the face!" Raimundo yelped while snapping at what just happened to him by Thor.

"HAVE-AT-THEE! Villain!" Thor snaps as he tries to grab his foe, but misses. "THosuvhmmmm.../BAmgruvhmmm…" Even more so, the Ancient Minister had fired a hidden laser blaster from it's robe which knocked Thor to the ground while he took the attack, but he landed on his feet and hands like cat-like abilities. Raimundo tries to get up, but he's feeling the effects from hitting the ground and from getting his head stepped on.

Thor looks up, as he see's the Ancient Minister look to them before continuing to fly off in his own direction. "Ty villain has fled!" Thor snapped off in seeing the villain flea like a coward.

"Ugh? You gotta learn to warn a guy before using his head like a trampoline board?" Raimundo groans from when Thor stepped on him by accident while getting himself in a kneeling position.

"Raimundo, best to look at the direction our foe is fleeing to?" Thor stated from gazing where the enemy is heading off towards next here.

"Huh?" Raimundo groans again, but he lifts his head up in time to see what Thor was pointing towards, as they see the Ancient Minister escaping them. "Grrr! I wish I was able to get him…" He was gritting his teeth, wishing something would get this enemy here?

"_**Golden Finger! Thorn Of Thunderbolt!**_" Suddenly, out of nowhere came a shouting voice, which from the first shout, froze the Ancient Minister before a thunderbolt was shot and hit the frozen villain. "BOOM!" That attack hit dead center, making it seem impossible to have survive from a combined attack like those.

"Whoah!" Raimundo exclaimed surprised to suddenly see that happen all of a sudden?

"I say, someone has helped us? Let us follow up this act and locate the Ancient Minister!" Thor replied in being surprise by this action before he and the snapped out Raimundo gave chase.

The Ancient Minister had soon crashed into the ground from being attacked which made a smoke screen around him. Quickly, Raimundo and Thor came near him, as the smoke began to clear. However, before they could even see things, the Ancient Minister had left the ground and was able to fly into the sky, like if nothing happened.

"Hmm…our foe appears tougher then we once anticipated to survive a blow that close without any defense, yet some how…appears unharmed?" Thor stated from seeing the being they chased and after seeing him take such a critical hit, appears to be fine, not a feet a mortal would get off so easily?

"Yah, I'll say, but something else is still bothering me?" Raimundo responded in being puzzled, but at the same time, was asking this question in wonderment?

"And what would that be, Raimundo?" Thor asked puzzled of Raimundo's question of thought, it's as if something else was on his friends mind?

"It's those things that happened to the Ancient Minister? I'm sure those were _Shen Gong Wu_ that attacked him!?" Raimundo explained in remembering the magical _Shen Gong Wu_, there powers are formidable to giving people the edges in battle and making them powerful foes, depending on how many or which sets they have, yet… "Many of us back at the temple of the Xiaolin Dragons didn't bring that much 'Wu' with us, so someone else musta helped us? But who else would know of them, and wanna help us?" Rai knew that only a few of the Xiaolin Monks and those that come to know of such magical items know where to find the discovered bunch, so who even had any access to the Wu?

"Yoh dog, looks like you in need of some serious help?" Said a New York Style accent of a young man's voice from behind the two heroes that noticed who they had the honor of meeting an allied friend.

It was a boy that was about two centimeters or so shorter of Raimundo's height, brown skin, a bit of puff hair, and brown eyes. He wears red pants with black/white shoes, a purple sports T-shirt with white short shoulders with red lining on the edge, and one left wrist warmer with two whites and center red line on them. This character was familiar to Raimundo, as his name appears suddenly...

**Jermaine**

That's his name, Jermaine is a boy from New York City from which he meant and helped one of the shortest monk pals of Raimundo. Soon he received training in the Xiaolin Martial Arts…but from Chase Young who was fooling to use him against the Young Monk Warriors to which it put him on the level of Wudai Warrior. While he doesn't possess a control over an element like his four pals, he's still skilled in combat and additionally is an expert basketball player. He even had with him two _Shen Gong Wu_ objects, one that was a pendent with a ruby red in the center which was known as the _Eye of Dashi_ and releases bolts of electricity and also generates unlimited power into a desired object. The second was a dagger spike rod that shoots blasts of electricity, known as _Thorn Of Thunderbolt_, as it's a much more powerful offensive version of the _Eye of Dashi_. He also had on him what he putted away was a golden wrist hand with a pointed index finger, hence known as the Golden Finger, which allows the user to temporarily freeze time for all things surrounding the user, while the user is exempt, & can move in normal time.

"Jermaine! Is that you?" Raimundo asked in surprise and happiness, it's been a long time since he last saw his friend.

"Yoh Rai, what's up dog?" Jermaine replied back to Rai, as the two a hand-greeting that most teens use as a pound or a fist-lock when greeting a friend.

"Ho, just fine, now that your here!" Raimundo replied back in signing in relief to see another friend of his has return, and just in time to help them out.

"I take it this be a friend of yours, Raimundo?" Thor stated to Raimundo while Jermaine finally begins noticing Thor's presence, yet wasn't aware of who he REALLY is!?

"You bet he is, Thor! Meet Jermaine, Jermaine, Thor!" Raimundo replied while waving his hands between the two, as he introduced them to one another real easy like.

"Thor?" Jermaine replied in confusion and shock before gasping at noticing the truth, the REAL _God of Thunder_ himself is standing before him, as he turns to Rai with a question? "Dude, I didn't know you became friends with a Thunder God?" This was a surprise that anybody would know a god as their pal?

"Yah, turns out he's suppose to be a new Smasher this year, plus, well, he help save me after getting shot outta the stadium?" Raimundo exclaimed off to say while mostly trying to find the right words to explain himself since it felt embarrassing since he's Team Leader of the Xiaolin Dragons, etc.

"Speaking of which, I saw the news on what happened while doing some training back home?" Jermaine exclaimed his situation before explaining with more detail. "Some weird dude floated by, dropped a bomb that some how absorbed the whole thing, like it was whacked?" He was referring to the Ancient Minister and how he used a bomb to explode in his hood (a slang use for one's hometown).

"The Ancient Minister!" Thor stated in saying who the stranger Jermaine was referring to by giving the name out.

"Yah, that's him! And I know an invasion when I see one that's whacked out with plans like blowing things up, yet leaving something behind that don't fade out?" Jermaine replied out while finishing up his statement of what he's doing here.

Raimundo soon patted his friend on the shoulder before speaking to him. "So, you here to help us against this guy or what for, right?" He can tell that Jermaine was here looking to put a stop to some evil being done.

"You bet dog, I especially can't wait to meet Omi dog again." Jermaine nodded to his friend's reply, he wants to help out whatever way he can.

"Well, with all that of what you have done in the previous tournament, with skills to match the rest of us, I say it's A-KO." Raimundo replied off, as he hugs the black New York kid, he knows Jermaine's got skills, and that's enough to help out anyway possible.

"Thanks' Rai. I promise, you won't regret your choice." Jermaine nodded in appreciation to Rai's understanding of allowing him to help, whatever's going down here

"Excellent! A new ally to join in our journey to stop this evil invasion from taking uproot hold of Midguard." Thor exclaimed in joy to know that another ally has join them at last, the group is bigger then before now.

"Um…I thought this was Earth, you be on?" Jermaine replied a bit confused, not getting Thor's talk patterns at all or what he was addressing this planet as?

"Don't sweat it, that's just his calling it since he's from another Heavenly place, etc." Raimundo whispered this stuff into his friend's ear to explain things a bit better, and up to date.

"I gotcha there, Rai." Jermaine nodded silently in understanding this information real well, that'll help him out a bit.

"Then let us be off in our pursuit against the Ancient Minister!" Thor decreed what they must do, but while preoccupied, the fiend may have gotten farther away then they had feared, however...

"Wait a minute! First we gotta locate him? And I got just the thing! _**Falcons Eye!**_" Raimundo exclaimed out this matter, as he was looking carefully, then pulled out a monocle that's shaped like an eye of a falcon with a red center spot. Once activated, he used his _Shen Gong Wu_, and then he saw where the Ancient Minister was going before putting his monocle item away. "He's heading towards some old castle place!?" Rai explained in where he saw the enemy they are tailing was heading towards next.

"Which that would be?" Thor asked puzzled of wanting to know what location Raimundo knows the Ancient Minister was heading towards.

"Would you believe it's a place called; Ireland, somewhere between the Highlands, even which I got word from when Sonic went around the world for his free running sprits!" Raimundo stated half-heartily, telling his pals that was the name of the place Sonic usual goes to the most.

"Dog, that's at least TEN TO TWENTY hours away from us, and that cloak dude has a head start? No way we could use your _Wind_ power on the account you tire out too fast, and we just slow Thor down if he carried us both?" Jermaine stated in seeing they couldn't reach that Ancient Minister since he's gotten a head start and they don't have any fast accessories to help them out?

"Then we have no time to waste!" Thor stated in his serious manner before addressing the two monk warriors to him. "We'll have to take some chances, but I may have a way around it….I hope!?" He issued forth a solution, while that last part, was somewhat half-doubt if it was a good option or not?

"You do?" Raimundo and Jermaine said in union, wondering what the Thunder God meant by those words?

"It's another gift that my father, Odin, has given Mjolnir another new ability to which I have yet to understand it's power?" Thor explained off to say, as he holds his hammer, the one Odin bestowed it new powers, and this is another of it's abilities.

"Sweet! What is it?" Raimundo said in joy and asked what's the new thing Thor can do now?

"_Teleportation._" Thor exclaimed off solidly, now they know of the next ability he can perform, a teleporting travel power.

"Alright, you the man, Thunder God! Let's roll!" Jermaine replied in his down-New York style slang talkin' in liking to try that new trick.

"Be wary, I still have yet to understand how to control it, but hopeful it's good enough to help where it is needed? Gather around me, brave allies!" Thor forewarn his allies of his still inexperience of such use of power before asking them to gather around him.

"Yoh, he always tripping out like some nobleman?" Jermaine asked Rai about Thor's accent and speech talks when he was talking to them?

"About as much of him I can understand from dealing with Omi's mis-pronouncements of slang?" Raimundo shrugged off to state, knowing the smallest monk, he's not so great with slangs either?

"Stay close, Young Raimundo and Young Jermaine!" Thor stated off, as he started to whirl his hammer in the air, creating a powerful discharge, and just as they were abut to leave….

Suddenly, Jermaine's pockets vibrated, as he stopped the Thunder God's travel magic. "Wait up Dog….yes, Got it!" He took out what was his GSP, did some clicks which Thor was not use to seeing mortals use them until the black kid spoke. "Yoh, it's cool, I just got word from an old pal of ours is in the area." He issued off in saying things were cool, and that they don't have to worry all of a sudden about something?

"Really, who?" Raimundo asked puzzled, unsure of what news his black pal was referring to?

"Remember that Immortal dude with the sword, from Highland and stuff from the last tournament?" Jermaine said in reminding Raimundo of someone 'else' they known from last time they meant…probably from the last Smash Bros. Tournament.

"Oh, I know who you're talking about!? If that's the case, we can leave our silent 'friend' to them." Raimundo replied with a sly smile, getting what his pal Jermaine is stating now.

"Then if you have faith in this ally, what should we do if not assist?" Thor replied off puzzled, what else can they do if not peruse the villain who is causing the troubles around here?

"You said you could teleport us to places, right?" The Brazilian kid stated out to which Thor nodded, as Raimundo continues on. "Then maybe you can help us search around, maybe find some leads, or at least gather up my pals and other allies to form some plan of attack?" Rai was trying to think carefully about using this chance to find more allies to help them attack whatever is causing them these troubles.

"Man dude, you've been tripping yourself out on being more of a planner then just a lick-backer, dog." Jermaine shrugged off to reply in seeing how much Raimundo has gotten his act together since becoming the Xiaolin Warriors Team Leader, which makes him a member of the team too.

"Then stay close friends, for we shall be off!" Thor noted to his friends, as he once again prepares his hammer for their travels. "HIZAAAard!" As it released discharged energy, Thor made a battle roar cry out, as the energy had surrounded the group.

"POUUFfffhhhh!" Then just like that, lightning struck them, as if their spot was left with nothing but a smoky pile? Thor has transported themselves, but the question remains, will they be able to be sent to the right destination…or end up somewhere else where help is needed? That and many more are to be answered….next time?

**End of chapter.**

**Extra Character; Dr. Mario:** I added Jermaine from the Xiaolin Showdown TV Series, as a means to help bring more of the character into focus, since the original game didn't show his role character much in Brawl.

**VISION NOTE:** The animals inside robots is very much similar to what was seen in old Sonic The Hedgehog games.

Also a noted 'bonus reference', is that the title has a similarity to "Follow That Bird" from Sesame Street's film staring Big Bird in it.

What an exciting little **VISION**, it may not have been much, but I certainly enjoyed it. And as many others know, the VISION-KING shall continue to plan other surprises around after this chapter. For up next, we return to see how our rabbit friend of the Freelance Police, is doing on his own? From facing a Chinese Dragon, meeting an ally from a crash ship and taking on the former, it's all just…PRIME? And also added, we can **IN-VISION** what happens when Max and his new fighting buddy, have to find Sam when they run into Chase Young, or is it? And just as things looked to be solved, more unexpected surprises will shake things up more so then ever before. So if you thought things couldn't get more rowdy, well…of course, we're still getting started, and have much, much, much more to go. So kick back, relax, and enjoy what is here now for our pleasure now, shall we….until next time; do enjoy.


	7. Chapter 06: Well That's Just Prime?

Author's Note: Greetings out there, my most loyal followers and viewers alike. It's time to **ENVISION** the next drama-field adventure I have for you? Yes, the "King Of VISIONS" shall now present a scene that is both interesting, curious, fascinating, bizarre telling, oddly foretold, and in so much more, I can't possibly think of putting it all down? You'll just have to **VISUALIZE** what's going to appear next here, from where Max of the Freelance Police will do without Sam, to finding a new ally to aid in his search for his K-9 crime-fighting partner? And what other characters will appear here that just seeing them here will be almost too surprising to believe. But don't take my word for it, lets see where our next exciting tale of a chapter takes us…shall we?

**Chapter 06 : Well That's Just Prime?**

In the jungle, the mighty jungle… Oops! Wrong story. Anyway, Max was making his way through the jungle (after his head-crash landing from last we saw of him) while making snappy remarks.

"I can't believe my luck!" Max stated off with his annoyed voice, as he jumps over some tree branches. "First, Sam and ME…FINAL find our ride, and MY TOYS, and what goes to happen…." The rabbit states off, as he passes more trees and jumps over more branches. "He then started Kicking me in the air and breaking his record by SIX YARDS! And if it wasn't for the fact that he did that to rescue 'me', from being turn into a Trophy by that jerk-face, I make some crafty remark about his accomplishment while never jointing a football league." The rabbit signs after speaking off this rant monolog, still feeling a bit lost for words from what happened.

After a while of running & exploring through the forest, Max finally stopped just outside in an open field.

"If only I could find some help, then I could save Sam, it's the least I can do since he once saved my hind on more occasions then one!?" Max replied off to say, after frantically running through the trees at a breakneck pace, ever since Sam was swiped by Chase Young, Max for once, had panicked so badly that he was willing to find just about anyone and ask them to help him out. "But on the short note…there aren't to many 'people' that have been known to helping me after my acts and threats, so this could make things difficult?" Max remarks from knowing of all the past deeds he's done…and it's a long list of the opposites of 'good' deeds, so this might make his search a bit harder? "Come on, FOCUS! Max! Focus Brain! I need ideas, FAAAAST!" Max was pounding his head noggin to try and get some ideas, but no luck was going far in just beating himself up over it?

It wasn't long before Max came to it and saw a large lake-like area he was in, and straggly, he was starting to feel somewhat calm?

"Haaah,….you know, from all my carnage and mayhem and destruction, perhaps I need a moment to calm and wait for my answer to come to me?" Max said to himself, as he was feeling more relax as he was walking slowly out while speaking in peace, shocking, isn't it. "A nice place to calm my aggression? The nice blue lake,…the blue sky,…that broken down alien space ship, and…Wait, WAAH?" Suddenly, Max snapped outta his peaceful daze, thankfully since he was feeling like he was gonna puke, and saw to his surprise…a ship?

It was the same golden blur that was seen fighting the Blue Typhoon before getting shot down and crashed landed by a lake spot which this must be the place. It seemed like the ship was buried a bit deep in a hole it made after crash landing?

"Huhn, I didn't think my answer would be heard for some time now, but what the heck, anything's better then peaceful boredom. Don't know what made me even THINK, of such a thing?" Max said while shrugging off his earlier feelings of anything of being at peace, what was he thinking!? "Better see if there's something their to raid, and keep as a souvenir and possibly find weapons to help me SAVE Sam!" Max now begins to head towards the ship before a low rumbling feeling in the Earth stopped him in his tracks. "Oh come on, what could this be about?" The rabbit moans and complains in not liking this sudden feeling?

"Groupurpurabbhhhh!" Suddenly, the white furred rabbit looked out over the lake, as the center was being slowly being rippled, then more violent shaking was happening before…the water exploded. "POWWWwwffhhhhh!" To most, that would freak them out, but Max was smiling at this show, to bad his smile turn to a gulping state from seeing what came out of the water. It's a long Chinese dragon, but this guy is no Dojo, in fact, he's the opposite. He has darker green scales, tan brown scale under his gut and the same color for it's horns on it's head with it's mouth muzzle the same color too, and the scariest part of all…is it's glowing blank yellow eyes that seem to stare within a persons soul. This creature that stood floating over the lake was none other then a creature of legend from China, he was known as Fin Fang Foom!

"Ruuarrrrauughh?" Fin Fang Foom was getting the feeling in his claws, as his eyes searched around his surroundings, before knowing he has risen from the water, he then lowers his head and sticks it out to make a loud roar. "ROOOOAAARrrrhhhhhh!" The one who saw this and was mostly within the dragon's sight was none other…then the concerning Max!?

"Okay! I think…I over stayed my welcome, I can see your just getting up, so I'll just….?" Max replied while he gulped and was slowly trying to back away from this without catching notice…however!?

"Froosissisisiihhhh…/POWwwhhh!" Fin Fang Foom started to gather a red blaze of energy to form a flaming sphere, then he fired the attack which Max saw where it was targeting, the crashed spaceship. "BAAAmmmhhhhh….!" The blast hit it's mark on contact, as it's force knocked Max off his balance.

"WWwooohhh?" Max cried out from the blast knocking him on his rear, and saw the ship was now a blazed in flames, now whatever may have survived the crash is toasted? "Man, that's some fire power, bet he does other tricks like…WAApphhh…." Before Max could say another word, he was suddenly swiped off the ground at an alarming rate, and by someone he really didn't wanna be with, Fin Fang Foom?

"RRaaaauurrrgghhh!" Fin Fang Foom screeched it's wail as he soared in the air, and in his right claw, was a captive Max, panicky and mostly annoyed that he was being taken so suddenly.

"HAY! You know who you're dealing with? I'm the PRESIDENT of the UNITED STATES! And I demand you…GUUullpphhh…" As Max was snapping at the dragon, he was soon cut short by his cry as he and the chinese dragon dived through the water.

"SPplaasssiihhh!" Then afterwards, the chinese dragon stood in his center spot and held the captive prey to him.

"Gurauaghuraaahhhh!" Fin Fang Foom growled from seeing Max's useless struggle in trying to get free while noticing the dragon's leer gaze.

"Eh-Heh, heh, seeing Sam's not here to bail me out of this jam? Maybe I can offer you something more then my fuzzy hid!?" Max replied in deep worried concern for his safety while he pleaded for his life, as he tries to make a bargain deal with the beast. "How's about I give you the East Coast, that country side was starting a rebel army against my campaign anyway…." He waited for the response, and it came all right…a loud one!?

"ROOOAAARRRrgghhhhh!" Fin Fang Foom roared straight at Max's caught state in his claw, as Max held his arms in protection from the open mouth roar of the dragon.

"Uhhh, from the scent of your breath and response to my offer, I'll take that as a big..No?" Max replied in sensing his plan backfired, and now there was one thing left for him to do….cry for help! "HEEEEEEeeelllllph!?" Max let off an ear screeching scream, but it looked like this was the end for Max, it seemed like nothing could save him now…until?

"**Optimis Primal…**_**Flight Mode!**_" Suddenly a voice called out, as we stare at the ship where it's hatch soon popped open and a strange figure, mostly looking like a vehicle plane, was seen high above and behind the brightness of the sun's light!?

"Grugurgurauraughhh?" Fin Fang Foom growled as he looks up into the sky, but he could barely react from something behind the light of the sun, and then without noticing it, the figure rushed right through, tackling it's right claw at such fast speed!

"Whoohh! What saved me?" Max asked at what happened here all to suddenly? He was freed since that attack had weaken Fin Fang Foom's grip on him.

"**Optimis Primal…Maximize!**" The strange figure called out suddenly which then it's body began to change into a person figure?

"Qrrruumm-Crreeee-Culphhh!….Crraaffhhhh!" Then the figure was reveal to be a tall robot that has a gold chest body, gold large mechanical hands, blue boot feet with feather toes, on the middle of his chest and arms were blue wheels that connect his red arms with a wing attached to it is placed out on his shoulder's edge, position on top of his shoulders to expose his gray elbow gear, gray leg bands on his red legs it seems. His chest even shows a glass case to be his lower waist underneath his chest, like something small could fit in there. His robotic head was something, as they say it looked like the helmet had gold lines and pointed two line marks above while a blue shade was on top and had a mark vent horn in the middle, the face looked partially gray while he had blue mouth set under his chin and across his nose, and had green eyes that stared at the situation. He turns around, as the being is revealed and his name is soon revealed as well….

**Optimis Primal**

That's his name, Optimis Primal, Commander of the Maximals which are the descendants of their Ancestors, the Autobots. He was a nominated fighter in the last two Tournaments, but over time, his body had gone through changes during the Beast Wars with the Preadicons who were the Descendants of their Ancestor's Enemies, the Decepticons. During the War, he's changed from a simple Beast Mode of an Ape to a Transmetal, then after merging his Spark with his Ancestor, the original Optimis Prime, changed his body for the better, a Transmetal II, in a way. Thanks to Optimis' new body, he has gain skills, such as his body gives him three modes beside his _Robot Mode_, his _Beast Mode_ in the form of an Ape, a _Tank Mode_ for ground patrol, and _Air Mode_ for air travels. Now he's become involved in this strange crisis, as he turns in time to see Fin Fang Foom is up to something.

"GRrooaoaaahhhhh!" Fin Fang Foom was gathering another flaming sphere ball from his mouth for another attack. "GRroooffffwwwhh…/PLloowwwhhhh!" Then the chinese dragon launched his attack right for the Maximal Commander.

"Well that's just Prime!? **Beast Mode!**" Optimis Primal dryly remarks before giving a commandment to his system. "GrommmGurammhhhh!" Suddenly, he begins to transform after firing his gray wings off his shoulders for some reason, but only this time by swinging his waist around which changes his chest to be gold, his gray wings cover his wrist for his large golden hands as armbands. His head appeared to look apish, blue face, red-pink eyes that came out after a red set of eyes for when he was scanning, his helmet looked like a golden base while his top had gray coloring to show a gold mark line crown it seems. This was his _Beast Mode_ stated earlier, and just then, he grabs the pop wings and holds them out in front of him like a shield.

"Basssiihhhh!/POwwwhhhh!"" The flaming sphere comes into contact, but doesn't breech the defense before suddenly, it gets repelled at it's source!

"BIssiisIIRRiizzhhh!" Just then, it hit Fin Fang Foom, and he was feeling the pain of his own attack. "GUUrrraaauummhhhh!" The chinese dragon swirled around before falling right into the lake water. "SPLlaaasssiihhhh!" Lots of water was soon splashed around from the impact of the large creature.

The lake water shook from the impact, leaving only Optimis standing, and Max sitting on his rear with shock from what he saw.

"Few, boy am I glad you came along, I would been evil dragon chow for sure?" Max thanked the large bot, as Optimis transformed into his _Robot Mode_, and tried to scan the area from where the creature fell.

"_Alert! Creature Shows Signs Of Still Being Functional! Prepare For Counterattack!_" A male computerized voice warned Optimis, as he placed his hand on his head to hear the message before lowering his hand.

"Hmm….this might take more time then I thought?" Optimis stated from hearing the news, then he turns to see Max sitting on the ground, and waves for him to join in. "If you can fight, I could use some help." Optimis issued off if this little rabbit could offer some fighting assistance, which for Max, he has plenty of.

"Have the pleasure to torture that thing for trying to eat me…eh, why not!? I'M IN!" Max replied with shrugged off attitude, as he got himself up and brought out his trusty gun for a plan attack.

"Good, cause here he comes again!" Optimis stated off from hearing Max agrees to help him, as he gets into a defensive fighting stance for anything to come next.

Then just like that, Fin Fang Foom bursted out of the lake and set himself on the land and roared again at the heroes faces. "RROooaarrhhhh!" By the sounds of that roaring noise, it was sounding pretty angry.

"Say hi to my Peace-Keeper, Dragon-Breath!" Max stated as he aimed his gun and started to shot out his bullets. "Bang-Bang-Bang!" Each shot hit it's mark, but it'll take a lot more then that to take down a creature like Fin Fang Foom!?

"URRrgghhh…." And Fin Fang Foom was roaring in annoyance, as it took to the skies. It was planning to drop down on it's targets until...

"RoooRAAAAauughhhh!" Optimis Primal made a gorilla like roar, as something came from the top of his chest, it was showing a targeting device which meant it was a secret compartment. As it was open, he brought out two guns, one on the left and right side, it even had a targeting sensor in the middle to lock onto his targets. "Bangbangbangbangbang!" Optimis was firing up a storm from his secret gatling machine guns from his chest, and they were all aiming towards the chinese dragon in the sky.

"RRrroooaauuugghhhh!" Fin Fang Foom made a loud roar, as he spinning around his assaulted attacks, and was preparing something…in his mouth! "Foowwiisssshhh…/Poowwhhhhh!" He fired another flaming sphere which he shot off very quickly and it was headed towards the two on the ground. "BOoommhhhh!" Luckily, Max and Optimis ducked away in time before the thing would have fried them.

"**Optimis Primal…Land Mode!**" Optimis issued another command, which meant another mode change for him. "Groovvooommhhhh…GruuBoommmhhh!"As his body change again, moves his body around and legs up while moving his arms down, soon he appears in a tank mode, arms and hands put together in the front, his chest glass case waist out front above the two merge wheels behind his closed hands, on top of his back was his gun set, legs facing down position where in the back of him, as they had two wheels out on the side. "Cruguraugurahmmmmhhh!" He had changed into his _Tank Mode_, and was rolling out with his machine guns posted on his back starting to raise upward. "BAM-Bam-Bam!" Optimis soon fired off some major shots that were heading for Fin Fang Foom, and he couldn't dodge since he chose that moment to lower himself close to his foes. "BOOM-BOOM-BOOMhhh…." The blast exploded on impact, covering the creature, but none of his screams.

"ROooarrrhhhhhhh!?" Fin Fang Foom roared in anger, he was now furious by this trespassers.

"HIiiyaAHhhhh!" Max roars as he jumps up to ride the thing like a horse, don't ask? "HEeeeeeHAAaah! Come On! That the best you got?" Fin Fang Foom growls silently, as he tries to swing around in the air, trying to get Max off of him.

"By Primis! What's he thinking?" Optimis stated from seeing Max pulling a crazy stunt, he sign before deciding to act. "**Optimis Primal…Flight Mode!**" He shouted another command which will lead to his forth and last transformation he has yet to show. "Gruovvvummmhhhmphhhh!" He suddenly jumped up off the ground, his body started twisting and transforming again. He moved his waist around, then shifted his arms up, then brought his glass waist case up along with his gun sets. Many would be surprise that he now had his guns on his back again, his legs and feet where the rocket engines, and his glass case waist part was his prime head, kinda like for a plane. The only difference was now his arms were stretched out in front while the wings were spread, it was easy for him to move his arms and hands around now. "POoowwhhhhhhh!" This was his earlier flight mode from before, as his back engine feet let off in igniting it's flames.

Soon the evil chinese dragon stop what it was doing, turn it's head, and tried to snap at Max, but he jumped away and landed on his body with a smirk. "Wowh! Hah! Try and eat me if you can? Bleeeh!" Max blew a raspberry which annoyed the chinese dragon even more, and tried to bite Max, but kept missing. "Nah-nanah-Nah!" Max taunted his foe, and was running along Fin Fang Foom's body, even did an amazing fit of running upside-down on it's sides, and the dragon kept in pursuit. It went under it's limps, ups, downs, twirls, etc. until Max reached the edge of it's tail.

"Grooorrhhh!" Fin Fang Foom roared again, more furious then ever and was planning to make his final strike towards Max.

"Quickly! Jump!" Max turn and saw Optimis flying at him at max speed, seems like he wanted to get the rabbit off the creature before he gets hurt.

"Whelp, it's been fun, but I gotta drop in on another pal, seeya!" Max replied with a little military hand sign off which his opponent wasn't to thrill to see this rabbit go…without paying the price.

"RAaarrrrhhhh…Snappphhhh!" Fin Fang Foom roared before it snapped it's teeth, but missed it's target, as Max jumped and landed on Optimis' back.

"We're you crazy to try that move?" Optimis scolded Max for his reckless behavior, he could been killed, or worst.

"Nope! But it sure as heck did a number on him!" Max replied off to exclaimed which left the Maximal Commander confused until he saw Max pointing up for him to follow.

Suddenly, as Fin Fang Foom was about to turn and attack the two, he yelped from a sudden feeling. "GRRaoaoowwhhhh!" The truth was, Max's 'little game'…may have not been a game at all, but a plan!? As the chinese dragon finds itself tangled like a knot by it's own body, making it harder for it to move?

"Well I'll be, heheheh, so that's what your game was!?" Optimis replied off with a little laugh, Max got Fin Fang Foom tangled in his own body, making it harder for him to move and an easy target to boot.

"Yah, now let's beat that TURKEY!" Max replied off to say before yelling out like a madman with his gun pointed forward, he was waiting for this moment.

"**PRIME JETS…MAXIMUM BURN!**" Optimis Primal issued his system to do what he asked which they did. "BOommWWwwooofffhhhhh!" Soon Optimis and Max were dashing straight towards Fin Fang Foom at such a fast speed.

"HaaaZAAAAhhhh!" Max made a battle cry, as he started to shot his gun while Optimis used his gun sets to fire everything he's got at this one open opportunity. "BangBangBangBang-Powh-Powh-Powh-Powh!" And let's say, the barrage was working like a charm, every hit made it's mark, and the once fear'd dragon was starting to lose.

"ARRRUuuuauurrrgghhhh…." Fin Fang Foom made a loud screeching cry from the strong assault and could do nothing to protect itself. Then afterwards, it's body began to fall from the sky, as the two working heroes see it hit the middle lake water. "SPLASsssishhh…issshhhhh?" Afterwards, it seems the beast isn't coming out, as the bubbles ripple the water before they fade away, Fin Fang Foom clearly has retreated from being completely out match, it seems!?

Optimis Primal lands on the ground, Max jumps off just as the big bot hismelf transforms to Robot Mode.

"Oh yah, we totally own him!" Max cheered as he does a little dance, like shaking his rear tail at his defeated foe, mocking them.

"Well that takes care of that cause?" Optimis states in seeing this was dealt with, as he turns and prepares to leave. "Time I leave, I still have a mission to accomplish." The Maximal Commander exclaimed in what he needs to do now, as he makes a few stomp nosies in preparing to go.

"Wah?" Max yelps at seeing Optimis is planning to leave, so he jumps up to the back of the Maximal's neck and pulls the heavy bot to get his attention.

"What the? Hay!" Optimis yelps from Max's grab before he fell to the ground, turns and see's Max making lots of weird hand-worried motions, like something is on his mind.

"Listen, yah gotta help me, my best pal and crime fighting partner's been taken and…huh?" As Max was explaining and pointing in another direction, he notices Optimis is going the other way, trying to leave the rabbit again.

"Sorry, but I gotta fly." Optimis stated with a clear express face of his serious mood, as he transforms into _Flight Mode_ and prepares to leave until...

"BAng…Tisisishhhh!" A sudden gun shot hit Optimis' booster rockets and short circuited them.

"GAaaahhhh!" The Maximal Commander cringed from the pain, as he ended up falling onto the ground before ever leaving it. "Grooophhhhmmm!" Suddenly, Optimis smashes to the ground and transforms back into his Robot Mode. "Ughhhaaaallhhhh?" As he groans, he soon yelps from when Max amazingly pulls his neckline and with all his might within his small body, tries to pull the big bot with only little success of leaving trails of the unmoving Maximal Commander.

"I ain't done…Rrrrugh…YET!…I…Gotta…Rrrrgh…SAVE MY PAL!" Max was groaning and moaning while trying to pull this big bot with all his might, with very little success. Suddenly, Max suddenly didn't feel the ground, in fact, he didn't feel his captive target by their neckline. "Huhn?" That's when Max notice Optimis holding him by his furry neckline in front of him by his right arm.

"I think that's enough struggling since even if you could, I'm too heavy for your small body to pull?" Optimis stated in trying to explain that with Max's small body, he doesn't possess the strength to move him.

"Just Watch ME! Hrrrghhhh!" Max snapped off to say, as he tries to wrestles Optimis' finger, but even the big bot notice that Max's sitting on top to pull it far up wasn't getting him anywhere. "I'll…Show…YOU!" The rabbit was gritting his teeth to try and struggle in proving to Optimis, that he can do this…which was very unlikely.

"Hurrrgh, look?" Optimis signs before trying to explain something important to the rabbit's stubborn behavior. "I would like to help save your friend and everything, but I have an important mission to do as Maximal Commander." Optimis stated his reason, as he shows a hologram from his left wrist to display the Blue Typhoon, as he explains this to the small rabbit. "I have to stop that aircraft that's responsible for this invasion." He knows that whatever this invasion was, the ship on the imagine was the cause, and needed to be checked out.

"Then you can…GRrrragh…Do that…After you help me SAVE..GRRUUAaghhh…SAM!" Max groanly moaned out, as he was trying to pull the golden finger on Optimis, but once again, no success.

Suddenly, that made Optimis' eyebrows arched up a bit, because what Max just said got his interest.

"Wait a moment, are you talking about Sam, of the Freelance Police?" Optimis referred to and asked a question to the little rabbit in who he was actually talking about?

"Yah, that's him, a guy that says some weird exclaims during a scene, plays a banjo, and I'm Max, his little buddy!" Max replied happily in seeing someone finally gets him and knows about Sam to boot.

The Maximal Commander stared down at Max, as he took this information and came to a conclusion of who this little rabbit might be before he spoke. "Then you must be that hyper-active maniac-rabbit that shots off his gun before questioning, that Sam had spoken from his time in the last Tournament where we meant?" He recalled how Sam of the Freelance Police often spoke of his rabbit partner Max, and his personality habits.

"Aweee, nice to see Sam remembered to add the details!?" Max replied with a smile on his face, happy to know that his pal remember to add that little fact about him, even if it did sound like he was a loose cannon.

"Hmmm, what you say is true, then I do know of Sam?" Optimis Primal exclaimed in better understanding of the situation with what Max told him. "I know who Sam is. We both have been in the previous Super Smash Bros. Tournaments." He remembered seeing how he knows about Sam since their last entry into the Smash Tournament.

"Does that mean you will help me? Pretty Please, with exploding dynamite sugar on top!?" Max asked hopefully with some begging motive while jumping up and down like an excited school kid.

"Ughh, that's the problem with being a leader, is making tough choices? I still have to find and stop that starship, but….?" Optimis was exclaiming with a deep sign, choosing between stopping an invasion or saving a friend, the Maximal Comamnder then looked at Max with his green eyes, as he nodded off his answer. "Saving an old friend and an old ally is a different meaning. I'll help you in saving Sam." By this sounding news, Optimis Primal will indeed, help Max to save Sam.

"Alright! I finally got someone that will help me, and I didn't even have to threaten him!?" Max cheered in success, he's got someone to help him, and for free without using any violence what-so-ever?

"You should be careful of what words you chose, that's how they effect those around you?" Optimis Primal stated of Max's choice of words if he should ever need help, or they could backfire on him.

"Ehh, I'm use to it, by the way, who are you suppose to be?" Max shrugged off to reply before changing the subject to who he is talking to? "You look like a robot, yet not from our planet?" Max was so caught up from the battle and to now meeting a ally friend to help him that knows Sam, he doesn't even know this guy?

"Correct, I'm Optimis Primal, Leader and Commander of the Maximals, and Descent to my Ancestor, the original Optimis Prime. Like my Ancestor battle against a War with the Decepticons, we Maximals have been going through the same thing, but with the Preadicons on Earth in it's Prehistoric Area." Optimis Primal nodded and explained who he is and his origin to the little rabbit, though not much since he only told the small basic stuff at the matter at hand.

"Wow, that musta happen a long time ago?" Max said in surprise, battling against one's foes, and in the past, that's really ancient indeed.

"Best we continue to talk while moving, time is essential." Otpimis stated of the matter before transforming into his _Land Mode_. "Climb aboard!" Afterwards, he spoke to Max to get on his ride, so that they can travel together while being close.

"Sweet ride! Not as sweet as mine and Sam, I'll say." Max commented while stating a fact to the large transformer. As he hop onto Optimis' gun set, and suddenly asked this outta no where! "Can I drive yah while man-handling these gun torrents?" Yep, this little crazy rabbit wanted to drive while using the guns to shot at something?

"I can pilot my _Land Mode_ just fine along with my own weapon systems, besides…." Optimis stated that he can pilot himself without an aid, especially from Max's 'help' in handling his guns. But he continued, as he made this sarcastic remarked statement to the rabbit. "Sam also once said about your reckless driving was much scarier then some of the fearsome opponents or even when challenging Master Hand, comparing to handling you, he said they were just push overs." This comment about what Sam said could only confirm, that Max was someone far more fearsome to handle then whatever the last tournament threw at the K-9 detective.

"Darn! Sam's always gotta let people know about my upsetting moments with the thrills of guns, dangers, and including wanting to drive!?" Max cursed under his own breath, his partner has stopped him even when he's not around. If it wasn't for the fact that the little rabbit wanted his partner back, he could get away with all sorts of crazy, dangerous, violent, and stupid acts all in one days time?

"Never mind that much, come on. Let's go find your partner." Optimis Primal stated in changing the subject, as his _Land Mode_ started to move while making the sound of a moving tank's engine, now the two's journey begins here.

* * *

The heroes made their way, as they tried to search for the missing dog in detective cloths. Along the way, Max explained to the Maximal Commander of what happened earlier.

"So…Chase Young was the one who did that?" Optimis Primal spoke after hearing this, his mind was puzzled in mystery while driving over the ground. "Hmmm, how strange? I'm wondering why he would have done such an act? He's never been know for collecting a group of warriors by turning them into trophies? Usually, when he defeats them, he changes them into jungle cats to serve him." He has plenty of intel of what Chase Young's work is all about, so this trophy hunt is a new thing for him to hear?

"I don't know much of this whacked nonsense, myself? Then again, I never pay too much attention to much details." Max exclaimed to state, as he shrugged off the feeling since he didn't hold it on for long.

"Whatever Chase Young is planning to do, let's hope it's not something that we will regard to know afterwards." Optimis Primal stated with a stern tone of the matter, as he pows through another tree spot and entires a wide field around himself.

While searching for Sam, they came across the Warriors of Chase Young again. Optimis had transformed into his _Beast Mode_ while Max used his….mad-handling skills against them. But even with all their might, they were still having trouble cause these guys were more ready and brought more warriors to the party, even Optimis was having a hard time taking on many of these warriors dog-piling him. The reason being that they are organics, and that with his might and fire-power, he might do more then hurt them. Then, they saw an _**Assist Trophy**_ that appeared to be in the trees above their situation.

"Max! An Assist Trophy is over there, go for it!" Optimis exclaimed from the trophy that could help them, as he shoves an Indian Warrior out of the way.

"I'm all ready on it, now it's time to bring out the next combatant!" Max replied back, as jumped over a Gladiator's shield and pulled his cape to make him fall backwards..

The white fur rabbit quickly moved around quickly with his small size and stopped a few to deliver a few punches and bullet shots while heading to the _**Assist Trophy**_. As he jumped to the trees, grabbed it before he landed and held it up, again, another character appeared from the flashing white light. It was a giant brown ape who had a red tie around his neck. The words "DK" were printed on it in yellow letter writing. His name is Donkey Kong, or D.K. for short. A tough ape, said to be the strongest, and future ruler of his home island on Knogo Bongo.

"Whooh! Where am I? Where's my pals, my home, MY BANANAS?" Donkey Kong asked puzzled and unknowingly, he looked around, but nothing was familiar to him?

"Um….I hate to stop a gorilla from freaking out, but…who are you?" Max interrupted the drama moment to ask the big ape a question right now.

"Hugh, oh?" Donkey Kong noticed Max, as he calms down a bit now before speaking. "Name's Donkey Kong, D.K. for short, and secondly, I'm an Ape…." But of course, he was cut off during his self-introduction.

"Gorilla, Ape, it's all monkeys to me." Max shrugged off to reply while he interrupted Donkey Kong here, not caring which he made a mistake on.

"Now can you tell me what's happening here, and where I am?" Donkey Kong asked in wanting a share of answers about now, like where or what he was doing here.

"Oh that's simple, I summoned you here, cause we need someone to bash them guys beating up the big robot ape over there!?" Max simply replied while pointing to Optimis Primal in his ape mode trying to swing a Masked-Cave Warrior to collide with the Knight, but then gets blinded by the Tiki Warrior that covers his face, as more enemies try to restrain him.

"What! Why didn't you say so? Nobody harms any ape while D.K.'s on the job." D.K. snapped in disbelief and charged in to help with Max following along to watch the show. "Hey buddy, better watch out, cause D.K. is in the neighborhood!" The warriors turn to see the new ape, as Donkey Kong jumped into the air, and was swinging his right fist before shouting his battle cry. "BANANAAAaahhh…SLllllAMA!" And then what was gonna come next was a sharp punch-line here.

"POOOWWHhhh!" That one punched sent the Tiki warrior off of Optimis' face, and he then transformed into his _Flight Mode_ and flew up to spin his extra holders off of him.

At that moment, D.K. grabbed the Masked-Cave Warrior, slapped him a few times, and threw him over to the Tiki Warrior on the ground. "Time for these guys to Fall!" D.K. stated out, as he jumped and grabbed his fist together and slam them down on the warriors Optimis had before throwing them off. "BANGghhhh…Booommhhh!" His strength was unreal for a real ape, the warriors were grounded, and then in an amazement of strength, D.K. grabbed them all in his arms and lifted them up with their puzzled expressions on the ape. "I got this, time I help take out the trash! HuuuHaaayhhh!" D.K. then with another amazing feet, swung around and throws the warriors clear out of the jungle and glimmer before fading like a shooting star.

Optimis landed and transformed into his _Robot Mode_, as he and Max came up to thank for his help. "I wish to thank you for the assistance, friend." Optimis responded in thanking D.K. for the aid when they needed it.

"Yah, and man, if Bigfoots fight like you, I be watching that action all week long?" Max stated in commenting the big ape for his show of brute force, that much he enjoyed in seeing.

"Thanks, it's good to help out friends when they need help. Even if one's a rabbit and a robotic ape?" D.K. replied back from receiving such nice comments from these two guys he just meant, and has become fast friends with them.

"For that, we offer our thanks." Optimis Primal replied in a kind and gentle reply to the jungle ape's assistance of the two fighters here.

"Just don't expect cash for the troubles." Max stated out suddenly, it's not like the rabbit was planning to pay for services, he had 'other' plans for that….just as soon as they come up to him?

"How's about a couple of bananas instead?" Donkey Kong suddenly asked the question out of nowhere, if Max wanted to give him a reward, that be the best thing for him to have?

"Ehh, why not, Bosco's got some tasty bananas called; Bananahn, I'll hook you up to some next time around." Max shrugged off the moment and thought, 'what the hay', as he can agree to that paying offer since apes like bananas and all that.

"Sweet! Catch you guys later." D.K. replied with a cheery expression and a wave to his new pals, just as he disappeared into a flash of light. Then his _**Assist Trophy**_ stood where he was, now showing the big ape himself, as Optimis reached for him and gently grasped the item with his big hands.

"A brave warrior he was, and he could be helpful to us later on." Optimis noted on how well Donkey Kong fought, and if anything, he'll be helpful in their rescue plan for Sam, plus against this invasion event going on.

"That, and deliver more SMACK Talkin' and beating up more foes, kinda like me, only hairier and more brute added force." Max quoted off in how he liked D.K.'s style of fighting off such enemies, with style, grace, and a whole lot of fist smacking action.

"Hmph-Hmph, keep dreaming Max. Let's continue on to find your friend." Optimis let off a chuckle at Max's claim on such a thought before it was time for them to move along again.

* * *

Later, the Maximal Commander and the little rabbit were still searching for Sam, wherever he was.

"Man, when I see that no-good pretty boy, I'll mash his face to look as ugly as his true self!" Max snapped with his grinding teeth, and cracking knuckles, he's planning some payback for what happened to him and Sam by Chase Young's hands.

"Best you remember who we're dealing with, Chase Young is no easy adversary." Optimis forewarn the little rabbit, they mustn't judge to easily handle a threat of their opponent, like Chase Young.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but still…" Max was about to say in retorting to being cautious until something interrupted him.

"BeepBeep-Beep!" Suddenly, an alarm nose warns the Maximal, as a computerize male voice spoke! "_Alert! Scan Shows Enemy Presence And Unknown Energy Weapon!_" This was clearly an alert update of an approaching danger to watch out for.

"Wait! What enemy? I don't see…?" Max yelp in surprised from hearing this and looked around, but saw no one?

"Take cover!" Optimis Primal shouted out, as he suddenly jumped on Max, pushing him out of the way.

"PRrooowwhhhhh!" A black arrow came towards them, but missed them. As they stood up, the heroes saw an old enemy…

"Chase Young!" They both exclaimed, at seeing a familiar foe walking from behind some trees.

"Alright pretty boy, mess-up, what you do with my partner and crime fighting buddy, Sam!?" Max exclaimed in a lot more anger than he's ever been in. However, for some reason, Chase Young didn't answered. Also, there was something strange about him? It was like he was covered by a purple aura, and his eyes, though golden yellow, seem to shine a different yellow light of mystery? "Hey! Speak up! Are you trying to give us the silent treatment or what?" The rabbit snapped off in not liking to be the one to be kept in the silent treatment, especially from villains.

Suddenly, another _Assist Trophy_ appeared that fell from above. This time, the evil, Chase Young, was the one who grabbed the trophy. "THrsupvhmmm…." As he held it up, another character appeared from a bright flash of light. However, Optimis Primal's eyes widened, as he couldn't believe who appeared this time. It was a giant, golden figure of…a HEAD? But this wasn't any head piece, the designs were Cybertronian, his helmet had horns, and he had what might be a beard, and his eyes were blank like an empty socket. But strangest thing of all, was that he was covered with symbols and seemed to hover. Many know this creature, far and wide, as the Great Destroyer…Unicron!

"Unicron!" Optimis Primal exclaimed in shock and fear at seeing this dangerous enemy before him that has been recorded in Transformer history.

"Um…I'm gonna go on a limb here and say that…you know him?" Max replied a bit lost, yet seem to think that his new friend Optimis, knows this being before them?

Optimis' optical eyes never drifted from the floating head of his and his ancestors greatest known threat, as he explains the history involving this being. "Unicron was known throughout the Universe as the Great Destroyer, our Ancestors were able to stop his threat after he was destroyed, all except for his head which drifts in space, and even still…no bot goes there without disturbing his spirit!" By the sounds of it all, this being in particular, is very bad news, as an _**Assist Trophy**_, he maybe very dangerous indeed.

"Oh great, so now we gotta deal with a planet destroyer?" Max remarks in sarcasm in seeing they got a major enemy on their hands now, that's just perfect!?

"Not so, that's not the reveal Uncron, but an imagine creation of him from an enemy my crew and I encountered called the Vok!?" Optimis shook his head 'no', stating it's not the real person, but a likeness of the subject.

"Then he's harmless?" Max asked in seeing if it was a projection imagine, it can't hurt them, right?…WRONG!

"Roaorrghh….gurgurahhh!" Suddenly, the imagine of Unicron opened it's mouth and something was swirling around inside it, preparing to launch an attack?

"I'm thinking…No?" Max replied dryly afterwards, just a second later from seeing this might actually hurt them.

"POUuurragh…Bam-bam-bam-bam!" The fake Unicron head figure fired a few glowing yellow spheres which Optimis and Max were luckily to dodge away, but it left a few good size marks in the grounds craters.

"Urrgghh…try and hold on, we have to beat them?" Optimis stated from a struggled voice tone, as he transforms in _Flight Mode_, trying to get a better advantage against the Transformers greatest enemy. The Unicron figure head turn and opened it's mouth to release another swarm of it's golden sphere blast, most of which, the Maximal Commander dodged.

"Then that leaves me with…YIKES!?" Max was about to say, but yelped from Chase trying to attack him with a karate chop move?

"BAMmmmhhh!" That move by Chase broke a nearby boulder on the ground, destroying it into rumble, but as the glowing villain stood up, Max was snarling in his angry fury.

"Okay, I'm gonna enjoy this? RgggRaaaughh!" Max snapped off to say, as he jumped up and bash the villain to the ground, and now they were wrestling each other over strength of getting the other off of them. "TALK! WHERE'S SAM!?" Max roared in such fury that it's like what Sam did when Max lost his brain, but Chase didn't say anything, he just kept quiet which was irritating the bunny. "NOT GONNA TALK!? THEN I'LL JUST KEEP STRANGLING YOU!" Max snapped loudly before he was strangling Chase Young, but the villain was still keeping himself from being taken, as he jumped up from flipping himself forwards and stood on his feet to wrestle the rabbit off.

"BLAaaughhh!" A roar was heard from above, as the figure of Unicorn's head looked at the source. "Bam-Bam-Bam-Bam-Bam!" Optimis Primal was firing his machine guns to damage Unicron's head figure, but none of his inflicted damage was breeching it's defense. "Blast! It's defense is too dense, my attacks won't penetrate it?" Optimis cursed at seeing he wasn't even weakening the almighty Transformer, even as an _Assist Trophy_ figure, it was strong like the real deal.

"At least I'm handling may end…Yaahhh!" As Max was talking, Chase had throw him off and then delivered a swift kick.

"Baannhhh…Crashhh?" That kick made Max break against a hard rock, as he hit the ground, looking like he was in slight bit of pain.

"Ouch! That'll be felt in the morning?" Max moaned from the pain he was treated to, he'll feel that one later on after this is over.

"Urrrgh, there has to be a way to stop them?" Optimis spoke off for any solution here, as he flew pass Unicron's head figure, as it fired a barrage of golden spheres. Optimis was a skilled flightier, but even this attack was hard to shake off, and he could see that he and Max were on a losing battle. He tries to think of a plan in his head, but it looks like he has to make some tough choses. "_I guess I have no chose, I was planning to use 'that' move for the starship, even if it's untested for me to handle, but nows a better time then any other when we really need an edge in our battle?_" With his mind set, Optimis turned and fired a few gun shots from his set, blinding the Unicron head and dashing across the field to approach where Max and Chase are, as he spoke out to the rabbit. "Max! Get Unicron's attention, and I'll get Chase into position for one final counter attack!" With that, the surprise Chase was unprepared when Optimis used his left hand to grab Chase in his tight grip and fly into the air.

"Uh sure, leave me with the BIG…GIANT…HEAD, of your enemy!?" Max remarked in sarcasm at knowing he's got the HARD line of work while Optimis takes an EASY one.

"Listen, if you can't do it…?" Optimis spoke off in quoting the fact of this task, as he turns to stop, but he was cut off then while still keeping Chase from escaping.

"Who said I can't? I was going to say I'll take the job!" Max stated out unexpectedly, saying he'll do the job right off the bat with excitement in his eyes.

"Huhhnnnn…very well then, let's go!" Optimis signs at this, looks like if Max is willing to go along with it, then that's fine. "Begin!" Optimis shouted out, as Unicron's head came out of the smoke, looking for it's victim until it was getting some attention from someone else other then Optimis?

"Hey! Big…Viking-headed robot!" It was Max who was shouting, as Unicron's head figure hovered near to stare at the tiny rabbit challenging him. "Take an aim at my fluffy white behind, shaking at yah!" Max had suddenly done something foolishly, he was shaking his rear at the monstrosity and taunting him, things you never expect a sane person to do in danger!?

"Guurraaughh…./TissssIIisshhhh!" Unicron growled at seeing that, he wasn't gonna take that lying down, as he was preparing to launch an attack from his mouth again.

"Wow! Bad breath at Six O'Clock!" Max noticed the bright glow from behind him, as he turns quickly to begin his next act.

"POwwhhhh…Bam-Bam-Bam-Bam!" Unicron fired another blast of his golden spheres, but Max was so small, he slipped pass them easily, and jumped over the last one….

"YuuuOINK!" Suddenly, Max jumped up and landed on the head-figure's nose, it tried to shake the rabbit off, but this was the most stubborn furball around.

"Now MAX!" Optimis zooms over and throws Chase Young off his hand, as he smacks into Unicron's face which at that moment, Max jumped off. "SMAssiisshhh!" Then he transforms into his _Robot Mode_, but then he clashes his hands into a grip, and then some electric charge is suddenly being gathered. "Bizzzsshh…Tizizizizhhh!" The Maximal Commander gathers up a force into his hands, wields it upwards. "Urrrgguhhh….here goes…NOTHING!" Then he throws his charges fists outward before shouting his attack. "**SPARK CURRENT!**" Then he releases a powerful discharge which hits not only Chase Young, but also the Unicron figure head. "PETRIsssiissshh…Bisttizizizizhhh!" And lets say there was a lot of surge voltage happening about from those that took that impact attack.

"Wowh! That's something Sam never mentioned?" Max said in surprise, Sam told him how the others fight from the previous tournament, but he either never heard of this or wasn't paying attention to know that Optimis Primal could do a move like this one?

Suddenly, Optimis Primal's glass case set on his chest and waist opens up, and releases…a _**Smash Ball**_ which lands on the ground. "Now…grrr…for the **Final Smash!**" Optimis stated off his next move, as he continues to fire this earlier attack of his "CRashh…" This was just before he lifted his left foot and smashed it on the _**Smash Ball**_ which crushed it.

"Twooouusssiihhh!" Suddenly, Optimis Primal unlocked his hidden gun sets in his top chest and they were showing a different reaction? They were turning red, as if gathering energy into themselves for one…mighty blast!

"Here…goes…Nothing! **ENERGON STORM!** HURRraaAAHhhh!" Optimis spoke between his struggled voice and of his control over his sudden strength boost, before he suddenly roared at finally preparing to unleash his strongest attack.

"BORRrriisSSSsiihhmmm!" The attack was a charge red beam fired from his gun-sets, possibly the strongest move he's ever fire, and heading right at Chase Young and the summoned Unicron head figure!?

"BISSSssiii-RRRaavvoommmhh!" The blast swallowed them enemies whole, and even was destroying a large section of the jungle in it's range. "BOOOoommmaaurrghhhhmmm!" The attack finally exploded into a smoke cloud from the group, as the attack had died down, and the smoke cleared, showing the evil warrior had turned into a trophy and laid there, beaten. Along side it was _Unicron's Assist Trophy_, now showing the head-figure, even if it was beaten, it could still be used for later.

"Alright! We beat them!" Max cheered in excitement, they defeated Chase Young, and even the _Assist Trophy_ of Unicron, this day just got better.

"Grugghh…." Optimis let off a moan yelp before he almost lost his balance, but manage to drop on his one knee and one hand support. "CRrAaaassshhhh…." The Maximal Commander was panting from lost of breath, feeling tired and badly weaken from using such attacks while one move was new to him, that _**Smash Move**_ of his was so powerful, it's a lucky thing it didn't overheated his circuits. "Ughhhh, gotta still work on those new attacks, until I've perfected them, they can be more harmful then good?" He exclaimed to be more careful in how much he can go over his limits from using such abilities he's never used until recently & for the upcoming tournament.

"Awww, I wouldn't worry about them being more harmful in either way, I just use what's needed?" Max shrugged off to state that Optimis' attacks shouldn't be bad in either way, so says the rabbit that has a carefree, and loves violence all his life.

"Hugh, you are definitely Sam's partner, Max." Optimis Primal responded in a half-humored tone, as he got on his feet again after that battle.

"Speaking of which…?" Max was saying, as he came near the defeated warrior of evil's trophy and smirked at it. "Who is the loser now? Jerk-bage!" Max taunted at Chase Young here, as he bash and kicked the unmoving trophy, making himself feel all superior. However, the trophy dissolved in itself, much to the heroes' surprise. "What the…?" Max yelped from seeing this unexplainable action that's never been seen before?

"It dissolved! But how? All defeat opponents are turn into trophies and wait until someone can undo their trapped states?" Optimis stated from seeing that this was illogical, that any defeated opponent, even those from the Smash Tournament, should be turn to a trophy and wait until un-trophified by a touch of the base.

"What does this even mean?" Max asked still puzzled, he wasn't a rocket scientist, but even he knew that this wasn't natural?

"_ALERT!_" Suddenly, Optimis's male voice computer spoke in alerting the two. "_Unknown Energy Readings Detected!?_" That alone was enough to get anyone to realize something was way off now.

"DRruuvvoommm…PLloowwrrhhhh!" Suddenly, from the strange noise, came another black arrow that appeared and went towards the heroes.

"Scatter!" Optimis shouted off towards him and Max, as the two avoided that attack in the nick of time. Then, they saw the REAL Chase Young in front of them, with a dark cannon.

"Surprise, surprise!" Chase Young replied with an ego at seeing his targets surprised to see him, and not either in a trophy state or particulars?

"Wait! But we…you…how'd…what's going on?" Max was half-speaking about how Chase Young is still around after he was beaten, something is fishy, and this guy is it!?

"That must have been some clone, but how'd my scanners weren't able to detect a second enemy?" Optimis stated with a serious gaze, seeing that this was a ploy to catch them off guard, but one thing doesn't add up? How Chase slipped pass his scanners so easily if he was around, the Maximal enemy scans would've warned the big bot about this?

"That can be easily answered by three words….Shen…Gong…Wu!" Chase replied off with a cool, calm and cocky attitude, as he showed a black cloth out off nowhere, as if it appeared like magic!? "_The Shroud Of Shadow_, makes anything and anyone disappear to the naked-eye, easy to fool the untrained eye and even by scanners. But it seems your technology saved you when I activated this _Dark Cannon_, which I shall use again!?" After Chase Young's explanation was over, he aimed his dark cannon, as it was charging. "TRuuvvoommhh…ssiihh…!" The evil warrior of the Heylin side smirked, as he made a final remark to the heroes. "Goodbye!" Afterwards, he fired another black arrow towards them "PLloowwrrrhhh!" And this one was coming up real quick too.

It was heading close to Max, but he manage to duck away enough to avoid the thing from piercing him, however…"BOOooMmmmgarrhhh!" The black arrow did an explosion at the spot where it missed Max. Speaking of whom, the white furred rabbit came out of the explosion with an angry face.

"Okay! Now I'm mad? Bad enough I used my frustration on a fake, but now I'm gonna…" Max was snapping his frustration out, and was about to march over to his enemy when...

"Never mind!" Optimis cut in, as he grabbed Max into his large hand, as he continues to exclaim their situation. "We're already tired out and low on ammunition, we need to think of another plan!?" Optimis then started to run away from this and came near a cliff. "Hold on tight, I'll take us down!" He issued off in what they'll have to do from around this situation.

"But that guy…and Sam?" Max was arguing that they can't leave, Chase is their only lead to finding his pal, if they run now, then….

"We'll deal with them afterwards, once we know what the situation? For now, hold on!" Optimis stated in his serious tone, he understands the situation, but their opponent has caught them at their weakened moment. So the only logic is to fallback for now, as he did the un-expected, he jumped off the cliff and transformed into his _Flight Mode_ to fly low with Max riding still in his right hand.

Chase Young saw all this, as he smirked at the heroes exit while lowering his _Dark Cannon_ now. "Hmph-Hmph, fleeing the scene now, are we? A good course of action when unprepared for the un-expected!" He walks over and picks up a small souvenir, the _Assist Trophy_ of Unicron's head figure, as the evil Heylin warrior smiles at the constellation prize he holds in his hands. "This just shows that now that foolish rabbit has a well-experience fighter, one I know well? You may have changed much on the outside, Optimis Primal, but your loyalty and devotion to protecting others is still your greatest weakness." Now Chase approaches the gorge of the cliff's edge where he lost sight of his targets, as he continues. "Soon, you won't stand a chance against the forces that even your Destroyer Unicorn, couldn't compare to!? Neeeheheh-HaahahahahAaaahh!" Then Chase lets off an evil cackle of his laugher, as he tossed the _Assist Trophy_ of Unicron in his hands, as the scene goes dark. This evil just keeps coming out, one after the other, as the nightmare never stops.

**End of chapter.**

**Note:** _**Assist Trophy -**_ Donkey Kong from Donkey Kong Country (T.V. Series) was to represent Little Mac, since both of them use their fist and their strengths to 'KO' opponents with punches and uppercuts. This way, D.K. will be shown within the Smash Universe, as a strong and powerful ape that can be use as an instant shield breaker and deliver nearly a 25 percent of damage, since he was one for being the strong guy with a powerful punch from either fist.

_**Assist Trophy -**_ Unicron from the Transformers series (Mostly from Beast Wars) will be representing Andross (Mechanical Version), since this Assist Trophy was to float around the scene of the battlefield and spits out polygon panels from his mouth to which he targets the opponent and not the user! However, finding someone with just…a head, wasn't easy and would use their mouth, and it had to be something with a scary kinda face, and this transformer was chosen for the job. Since like his counterpart, were feared throughout the universe, plus, I used the one from Beast Wars when it wasn't used to add the firing spheres, just like Andross firing his Polygon panels from their mouths, this helped make the story very interesting.

_**Final Smash Move:**_

Optimis Primal - Smash Move: **Energon Storm** (A charge red beam fired from his gun-sets, when charged enough could swallow a large section of an area while almost completely destroying or taking out any structure or enemies.) Type: Focused

**VISION NOTE:** The two attack techniques Optimis Primal can use were inspired ideas from two episodes with one each from Beast Machines to Transformers Energon. The _Spark Current_ was first used by Megatron in Beast Machines when he had Optimis' old body, and fired it to reach the core of Cybertron. The _Energon Storm_ was used by Optimis Prime from Transformers Energon when he unleashed a powerful red beam attacks to hit his enemies, only this one was more concentrated force.

Now this was a nice little **VISION** you wanted to sink your teeth into, right? And now, the VISION-KING will be planning another surprise in what's about to happen next here? We're about to enter a city where we'll find a lonesome, worried, cautious little…Ottsel? Yep, that's right, and he's about to get chased…by a runaway statue…or is it? As a familiar elf character that's the hero, steps up to save the day, as the two fight against a hidden enemy? But then afterwards, tragedy strikes the duo, leaving only one to run for safety while leaving his friend behind? All seems like a dark gloomy day, or is it after meeting with something that's an Experiment use of; _The Aloha Spirit_? What could we **IN-VISION** from such interesting tales to slowly come forth before pour very eyes, and what sorta events could be played forth? You may not know of it, but I could certainly picture it for you, and it is glories to imagine, so if you like laughs, you'll love this next one? So as always, kick back, relax, and just enjoy what is here until the next time…


	8. Chapter 07: Haven City's Dark Days

Author's Note: Greetings to all my loyal followers & viewers alike. In the next **ENVISIONMENT**, many old fans of the cast appearing, will feel something new? yes, the "King Of VISIONS" has made it almost feel like the games of Jak & Daxter have come back, all the stuff they have performed, just like new. And believe me, the data is very nice to see, and while you may **VISUALIZE** it, you could almost say that this could be detail stuff for any other stories one likes to use. But while I know how some of you think, many have probably never guess or the idea never came to using Jak & Daxter for the role cast from the old MOTHER 1, 2, & 3 games? Until now that is, and who knows…it could spark a use in another author's story, the future can hold many surprises? But for now, enough chit-chatting, it's time to begin in where this story takes use, now…shall we...

**Chapter 07: Haven City's Dark Days**

Somewhere, the scene changes to an unknown area that's seen as a dystopian city, where it's home to a large population of citizens. This place was known as Haven City, located on the coast of a large continent with a mountainous terrain. It had over time expanded from a once known site called Sandover Village which was basically an island going over a coast beach and to other places before time seem to transform it, to a massive walled and internally segregated metropolis with things like a Strip Mine and Drill Platform to provide power to the city's shield wall. It's divided into four sectors by colored shield walls that can only be passed with a security pass with the same color. There are many landmarks in Haven City, most notably Haven Palace in the center, a place called Mar Memorial Stadium where it's founder's statue is built, a huge sports arena in the north-west conner of the city. A police force called the Krimzon Guard are based in a red fortress in the slums, while the Districts in Haven City included others like the Slums and Water Slums, as they home to the poor people and the lurkers. The Industrial Sections and the Port with factories, docks, the Power Station, Gun Course and the Hip Hog Heaven Saloon, while in the Main Town in the north, the Bazaars and the Gardens surrounding Haven Palace which the place is hanged above by chains. Within the city, has a source called Eco which comes in many colors; Yellow, Red, Green, Blue, etc, but the most renown are those like the pure _Light Eco_, while a dangerous source that's is almost toxic is one called _Dark Eco_, and many of these energy sources are used for either for the good of the people….or for one's own evil deeds. As the city once had trouble with creatures called Metal Heads before the threat was dealt with.

Recently, the invasion that started with the Super Smash Bros. stadium happened in this city as well. The inhabitants abandoned the city or gone into hiding and some decided to come back after the invasion would ceased. The once popular Haven City was now abandoned… well, not really.

* * *

Somewhere in this empty city during it's dark skies, someone or something was walking down the path, and kicked a can that had lied on the ground from his feet. An orange ottsel, with a yellow trail line on his front side and face while a stripe line was around his wrist and had blue eyes, it seemed like he's a cross between an Otter and a Weasel. He wears a pair of goggles, also wears a pair of hand guards, and is wearing the only clothing on him, a pair of three-quarter length denim shorts with a small opening for his tail. And soon, his name was revealed….

**Daxter**

That's his name, Daxter, while some may not know it, he was once a person and not an otter-like creature. He was with his pal, and great hero, Jak, but one day, they travel to an island where he fell into a strange goop called _Dark Eco_ and when he came out, he appeared as what he is today? But he's learn to deal with it, heck, when he and Jack were sent into the future from their past to the present of Haven City, Daxter got a job as an exterminator while working to find his missing pal, Jak. Which also explains why he's got an arsenal of exterminating insects, like a _Spray Gun_ he uses to fire off noxious gas which in it's default setting, it stuns his foes. Plus this thing comes with a _Hover Attachment_ which gives a pressure boost, but due to Daxter's small mass, he can spray a downward mist, causing him to hover and giving him the chance to cross gaps. For more useful defense, he's got a _Flamethrower Attachment_ that sets off flames which can be used to allow higher and faster hovering and deals more critical damage, and it takes the form of a thin "lighter" in the front of the spray, creating a burst of fire when Daxter wishes. The other thing is a _Ultrasonic Attachment_ that's his most powerful weapon, as it fires a blue sphere of explosive energy that can destroy certain walls and has a wide radius of attack, it can also hover about the same as the flamethrower, it also consists of a glowing green tube attached to the top of the spray gun. But for his best melee weapon, that would be his _Electric Bug Swatter_, it looks like a normal bug swatter, but with an electric end that Daxter uses to kill strong bugs for exterminating or to deal with some massive pain. He'll swing it repetitively for combo attacks which at the end of his combo, he'll bring it over his head and smashes it downward, causing a good deal of damage…or any bug in contact with it to be squished. However, before he gotten equipped, his personality was always almost never serious and constantly goofs around, tends to hid behind his pal Jak when things look tough and refuses to facing some danger, can get on many people's nerves, but on rare times, will show a little heroism when the time calls for it. But enough about what this little guy can do, lets get back to the story!?

Daxter was rubbing his paws together, feeling a bit nervous and spoked out by what's been going on ever since the event that happened at the stadium. "Well this is great, I finally get a chance to become a part of the Smash Tournament, and what goes and happens…IT GETS BLOW UP!" After he finished snapping, he looks around, feeling all nerved up at being alone. "What's worst, is that everybody left town, I can't even find Jak and the gang? What else could possibly go wrong?" He cried out to the heavens, to bad they were gonna answer that question, but not in a good way. "Huhn?" He snapped his attention from almost…sensing something that make his fur stand high?

Suddenly, purple spores surrounded the orange ottsel. Soon, those spores were becoming Primids that were surrounding him.

"Ohh….I just had to go and asked for it?" Daxter groaned to himself at seeing this little situation he just 'HAD' to ask for. Then he looked around nervously, at being completely surrounded by these weird guys. "Uh…look, I don't know who you guys are, but…could we possibly talk about this before we do something we might regard?" He was trying to get himself out of this mess before it gets any worst then it is now.

"STOoooOOoMP!" That was when the ground actually shocked by surprise, or rather, something made it shake by…a stomping force; but what could do that?

Suddenly, something really..REALLY BUG stomped forth close to where the little ottsel was trapped, it was a giant statue of some hero, this was the figure imagine of Mar, the legendary hero that past away!?

"Roooorrrgghhhh!" The statue let off a roar, as he stared down at the little ottsel before him.

"One word for this? Let me see, got it…..AHHHhhhhhhh!" Daxter remarked this out before he let off a scream of fear and ran for his life, completely ignoring the enemies that surrounded him by slipping underneath them. As he ran, the Primids appeared in front of him and tried to attack him all the while, as the statue was stomping some more to catch up to the orange furball. "Can't you guys see I'm running from a GIANT statue made to honor my pal!? So scram OR I'll MAKE YOU!" It turns out to be the latter part, as Daxter brought his _Electric Fly Swatter_ and bashed the Primids outta his way, so he could continue to escape.

"STOOompphhh…SToompphhh!" The ones that Daxter knocked away saw the giant Mar statue was stomping on them, turning them into particulars, like it didn't care for them.

"Well looks like 'that' guy doesn't care for his pals, as long as he tries to get me? Just my luck, what I ever do to make a statue of my best pal wanna come after 'sweet' little me!?" Daxter was stating out some facts while moaning about his situation before rethinking his latter sentence and just shrugged it off. "Ahh, that can't be, I've been kind to Jak…haven't I?" Those questions were best left for later, as he saw the giant statue still in pursuit! "Run now, TALK LATER, WAAAaahhhhh!" He let out another scream while still on the run now.

After passing some Primids that Daxter decides to either face or slip past them, the enemies were crushed by the Mar statue. "STOoommppphhh!" Daxter ran across some obstacles and tried to lose this giant, but the Mar statue just walked pass them like they were nothing but stepping stones to him. Even when the orange ottsel ran into a tunnel, the statue's head had been hit, but it pushed on without stopping, it was almost invisible.

After a while, Daxter ran into a fence that block his way. "Where's the button, come on…hah, found it!" Daxter found a button on the floor nearby. As he pushed on it, the fence opened, allowing him to continue. However, he found another fence… but the button was on the ceiling! "Oh come on, why's it gotta be up there!" He moans to complain that whoever design this, musta missed putting things close, for say….ESCAPING GIANT BEHEMOTHS CHASING FOLKS?

"BAsshhisshhh!" Suddenly behind Daxter, the giant foe that was after him, just broke through what was 'suppose' to slow the big guy down; but didn't?

"WAahhh, he broke through it? Okay….gotta think, how to reach for the button…think…think…THIIIINK!?" Daxter wailed out from getting taken over by rushing emotions, before his answer, when he felt the thing on his back, and turn towards it, and smiled. "Duhh, I can't believe I forgot about my _Hover Attachment!_ Whelp, here goes!" Daxter grabbed his spray gun, aim low and blasted off which he pushed the button and got down on the ground. "Bingo! Time to split!" Daxter ran out pass the fence, just as the giant Mar statue had come close to it.

"BASssihhsshhh!" Which again, he smashed through that obstacle like it was nothing.

"Doesn't ANYTHING slow him down!?" Daxter groaned at seeing that statue wasn't even slowing down one bit from all the things it pass, it was like the ottsel was was crying for the heavens to hear his plead cry.

Daxter continued his way of escape, encountering more Primids who were crushed by the Mar statue either by using his _Spray Gun_ to stun them, or jump or duck below to slip pass them. After a while, Daxter saw a river with logs on it.

"Here's my chance to finally lose that walking marble!" Daxter smiled off in seeing he's finally come to something of a lucky break through; rocks sink in water; perfect.

The ottsel jumped on the logs and was able to reach the other side of the water. As for the Mar statue, when it was gonna follow, it didn't go very well. When it walked on the water, it instantly drowned from being too heavy. Daxter sighed in relief to see the rocky giant had vanished from his sight.

"Phew! That was close?" Daxter exclaimed with a smirk after patting his chest to breath-in normally again. "Of course, I planned to beat that rocky-figure by this simple trap, now that'll teach him not to mess with...". Things were finally starting to look good if the orange ottsel was bragging about now.

However, some seconds later, Daxter heard some rumbling noises. Then he looked up and couldn't believe it: the Mar statue reappeared in the sky and landed just SMACK-Dabbed, right near him. And if that wasn't the worst, the statue was still walking towards Daxter.

"Ohhh! You gotta be kidding me?…AHHhhhhh!" DAxter groanly exclaimed that the statue thing suddenly came out from the sky, this just wasn't his day before he ran off again with this thing still chasing him.

* * *

Daxter didn't wait any longer, as he tries again to ran away from the Mar statue while screaming. "GAaahhhh..,.Dulphhhh!" Unfortunately, Daxter fell to the ground, moaning that he tripped. "Owww, I shoulda watched where I was running from…OH YAH! GAaugh!" He turns to see the statue approaching, as he tried to stand up, but he couldn't. The orange ottsel saw that his leg was stuck in a branch. "Oh you can't be serious!? Neehhh, numhhh, nerrrugh…Come on!" Daxter replied with panic, as he tries to free himself.

"STOMPppphhh…STOMppphhh…STOMPhhhh…STOMPpppphhh!" The statue of Mar was stomping ever closer to it's poor, almost defenseless prey.

Daxter only looked back before ducking his head down and bracing for the worst while muttering his last lonely moan. "Oh what a world, getting duked by a statue reference of my own best friend, what a way to go…Hmmpphhh!" Yep, if this was a drama, it be one he be crying for, as this looked to be it…or was it?

"Not Likely Dax! Switching to…_**PEACE KEEPER!**_ Haahhh!" After hearing a sudden voice, a sudden blast sound is heard!? "Blassisshhh…Tiissiszzizizhhh!" Suddenly, an electrically charged particle was fired, and moved around before coming into contact with the giant statue. "Bizizizisisishhh….Prriisisishh!" That one shot hit the giant statue, and before it vanished after hitting it's target, the statue of Mar was thrown off it's balance and hit the ground hard. "BAmmggurraahhhh!" Yep, that impact really shook the entire ground there alright.

Daxter covered his eyes from the smoke that was made before someone surprising showed up and landed on the ground in front of the near orange ottsel. It was someone of a grown human man with the exception of the long, pointed ears and had short yellow/green with a matching goatee. The wearers' clothing that was a pair of beige pants, dusty-brown boots, a blue undershirt, a metal ring with three straps on his chest, and a pair of goggles strapped to his forehead. His hair was short and rough a bit, his eyes tan-light-blue, and he was seen carrying a long rifle on his shoulders with ease for just one hand. As he holds some feature in one hand that looked like it was for the top of the barrel that seems to look like the mounted skull made of metal, as he set it aside in his clothing. The person's name was soon revealed, and it was someone even Daxter known all 'too' well, he was….

**Jak**

That's his name, Jak, the son of Damus, ruler of Haven City, heir to the thrown, and legendary hero who is called Mar. He was once sent into the past where he would be safe and grow-up without being targeted by Kor, the Metal Head leader, and develop the skills to survive and pass the trials to get the _Precursor Stone/Egg_ which would be use to send his 'younger self' in time. While in the future, or present timeline, he was exposed to _Dark Eco_ which will transform him into a _Dark Eco Beast_ with savage power, but he tries to keep that rage from escaping, and has since then, helped Haven City be saved by the _Dark Makers_ by activating the Planets Defense System and finding out the ancient _Precursors_ where the same species as Daxter, orange furry Ottsels! Afterwards, he's had many adventures from Street Racing, to restoring power to the _Eco Core_ and preventing the worldwide _Eco_ shortage. His personality was once shown to be brave and curious and willing to throw himself into danger while being mute, but after being subjected to _Dark Eco_ treatment for two years, he has become angry and reckless which is only exacerbated by his presence of the Dark Eco in his system. He's also taken enjoyment for killing off Metal Heads and a fondness for guns, but never the less, he does retain some 'heroic' personally traits. When gained _Light Eco_ powers to balance the _Dark Eco_, he seems to become less angry and more mature.

But moving on, Daxter couldn't believe that his buddy Jak, the real one and not the statue, had come to save him. "Jak…I can't believe your still here?" Daxter exclaimed off in what are the million chances, his best pal would show up?

"I had to come back for yah Dax, we lost sight of you when we were evacuating the city?" Jak stated to his friend the reason ob being while noticing Daxter was stuck.

"Yah, well that was when I was out shopping for a present for Tess, and the guy running the place ended up closing from watching the news from what happened at the Smash Tournament!?" Daxter remarked off to state while being furious at what happened that he's in this kinda mess in the first place.

"Grroooupphh…/BOoommphhh!" Suddenly, the Statue of Mar stood up and released a strong shockwave, as if it was roaring from being knocked down.

"Don't look now, but um….I think you made it mad?" Daxter nervously responded to Jak while pointing to the big, and now angry statue of Mar.

"Good, cause I just getting started!?" Jak exclaimed with a small smirk across his face, apparently being a bit ego on the subject here. Then the statue jumped in midair, but so did Jak, and while he did that, he switched his Gun's weapon mode's mods with a new one. It looked like a scatter gun, but incorporated a series of rotating barrels. He took aim and spoke before he made his shot. "Try this little meal, Mar! Switching to…._**PLASMITE RPG!**_" Then without another second latter, he fired off a red grenada from his weapon which surprisingly while in mid air, the Mar Statue notice it went inside him by the entrance of it's mouth. "Rrrriiizzzihhhh!" It was making a weird noise inside, as the statue seemed confused before it starred at Jak, who smirked at this display. "Enjoy your meal, it's a real…blast!" After Jak made that taunt, he fell back down to Earth while suddenly, the red glow got brighter inside the statue before… "BOOMMmhhhhh!" the Statue of Mar exploded, breaking off it's stony body all over the place which Daxter, from being stuck, shielded himself from the debris.

"Jeez Jak, if you were planning to blow him up, yah could have warn me first?" Daxter remarks off, as he saw his pal landed on his feet while being pushed back from the force of that explosion. "So…think that's the end of your 'crazy' runaway statue?" He asked off in thinking with that statue figure of his pal now rubble, that's the end of it…right?

"I doubt it, cause look!?" Jak stated with a seriously frown expression, as he felt this wasn't the end by a long shot.

"Thrusshhh…/Stomphhh…stomphhh!" Suddenly, as if on mark of timing, something was appearing from the smoke, especially from the stomping nosies it made? A giant robot that resemble a large humanoid with anteater-like nose and large bug-like eyes. It's a legendary _Precursor_ robot that Jak and Daxter had seen on their adventures. It's covered in _Precursor_ metal, and full of wires linking to several of the limbs. It contains five tentacles, each with lasers, and it's head opened to reveal 'someone' inside it. Another Ottsel with long hair behind his head, and wears a suit that makes him appear like a noble man. He was none other then Count Veger, who was turn into an ottsel when he thought of becoming a _Precursor_ without knowing he be a small fuzzy rodent. He's arrogant and someone who feels superior to everyone, he means well, but his immoral methods and motives, as he is quite cruel and sadistic, and shows despicable glee towards those he knows without them knowing the truth, and clearly sees this in delight. He is a very religious man and is very devoted to the Precursors, and he is disgusted with _Dark Eco_, such as viewing Jak as an abomination. He bears all the traits of a religious fanatic and is horrified when the _Precursors_ were reveal to be Ottsels (even more so when he realized what he was about to become one of them…in appearance).

"Veger?" Jak and Daxter exclaimed in shock, to see the old count enemy of there's here, and in a giant _Precursor_ robot at that to?

"That's right, Jak and Daxter. It's I, Count Veger! And I'm here to have my revenge on you!" Veger exclaimed in wanting revenge against the two before him for what they did to him.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but um…." Daxter was stating something for thought of this odd moment before it hit him, as he spoke. "Weren't you force into sidekick labor by Kleiver's 'debate habit' from last we meant?" He recalled that Veger is suppose to be with a rough and tough, stubborn guy that was with Jak's dad, so why wasn't this creep?

"I slipped away from him when he got caught up with these invaders?" Veger explained what happened to Kleiver and how he slipped by his partner to plan an attack and get revenge on those that ruined his life. "So I can get revenge for what you two did to me?" He snared off, as he pointed to accuse Jak and Daxter of being responsible for him being in this state.

"Correction, you only cause what happened to you." Jak stated in reminding Veger of what he did in the past, he wanted to become a _Precursor_, he just didn't know that they were…fuzzy little otter mix weasel creatures.

"ENOUGH!" Veger snapped off loudly for all to hear, as his robot's face covered him for protection again while speaking with a robotic voice speaker. "I shall have my revenge on you both, weather you want to or not!" The wicked count declared that he'll get what he wants, even if his foes below don't like the idea.

"Well then…bring it on?" Jak stated in accepting that challenge, as he got himself ready. "Hay Dax, wanna join the fun?" He turned to his small buddy in seeing if Dax wants to join the fun of fighting Veger.

"I will, once I get this branch off my foot…Grrrrr….!" Daxter stated as he struggled to still try and still not get himself free from his trapped branch state. Then dawn hit him, as he smack his forehead for an easily idea of his escape. "Duhn, I got a flamethrower, so why not use it?" How could Daxter forgotten such a way to escape, as he quickly gets his right settings on his insect exterminator equipment.

"Ugh Dax…I wouldn't…" Jak was about to warn his pal of such an idea, but Daxter had already attached the flamethrower to his _Spray Gun_ and then….

"Froowwwhhh!…/Tisisisisishhhh!" To late, as Daxter burned his branch off and got himself free, however…now his foot was on fire!?

"Ahhh! Hot Foot! Hot Foot! Hot Foot!" Daxter cried out and he was jumping all over around Jak before his foot was put out, as he sign in relief. "Ahhhh!…Better?" Then he glares at Jak with an angry look while snapping at the guy. "Why didn't you warn me about trying that, Jak?" Jak only shrugged his head at seeing Daxter's usual behavior, never gets old, that one.

"Powh-Powh-Powh-Powh-Powh!" Suddenly, without warning, Veger's robot fired off some laser shots from it's tentacles.

"WAAAahhhh!" Daxter screamed in terror, as he and Jak duck from the tentacle laser barrage, that was a close one. "Yah think we remembered he once tried this before?" While Daxter was making the remarks, Veger's robot started to hover in the air from it's engines, and very quickly at a fast rate which it produced it's laser sword to attack fearsomely, which it missed the two, but sliced off a building. "Okay, he's paying for city property. WAaaugh…." Daxter remarked off again by that action, but yelp when Veger's robot flied through pass him in the air, it created a breeze that knocked him down on the ground.

Jak aimed his rifle and brought out a mini-gun-based weapon which he attach it to his gun to carry it on low on a special second handle. "He wants to end this fast? I'll give him some…_**VULCAN FURY!**_" Jak's new attached weapon was a huge spinning barrel and it's whirling sound was an interesting feature, and it also has a laser pointer. Soon Jak was firing _Blue Eco_ ammo like a sub-machine gun, while this model wasn't strong, it was fast, but mostly used against weaker creatures.

"Hahahaha, that little toy can't scratch me!" Veger taunted from in his robot, since it has high durability, as he stomped on the ground, and brought his tentacle lasers out and started blasting. "Alrighty, time for a surprise twist!" Veger proclaimed out in preparing his next feat to getting his enemies.

"Plowhh-Plowhh!" Suddenly, the robot fired some small missiles and some dark looking spider creatures into the air and were coming down towards the two heroes.

"WAaahhh, Missiles and Bomb Spiders, not what I like!?" Daxter cried out from what was coming, as he duck away as some of the shots missed him, but while some exploded, others released some spiders to attack the two heroes.

"Dax, can't you help with the spiders, you are an exterminator, aren't you?" Jak reminded his ottsel pal of his job before using his vulcan rifle to take out some missiles quickly.

"Oh right? I completely let it slip my mind?" Daxter replied off in surprise to himself in realizing that error before aiming his _Spray Gun_ at the approaching spiders. "Say hello to mister pee-shooter, boys!" Daxter made a sly remark towards the approaching bugs, as they were gonna get a load…of this! "PRoooffff…uaghhhhh!" With that, the orange creature fired some green mist which came into contact with it's insect targets. "Crrraackkhhh!" The Dark Maker spiders cringe before dying off soon afterwards, as Jak finished the last missiles.

"Nice work, buddy." Jak smiled and gave Daxter a thumbs up for getting the parasite problem under control.

"Heeeh, no insect can beat THIS exterminator." Daxter replied of cocky, as he twirled his _Spray Gun_ like how western cowboy's did it in the old west.

"So you think you've won? Well then,...think again!" Veger spoke from his robot, as he hovered off the ground, and started to zoom out again with such fast paste.

"Okay, time for plan B!" Jak stated in seeing it's time for a change of tactic planning in how to beat Veger here.

"What's plan B?" Daxter asked with not knowing what 'plan B' Jak was referring to is, cause he's sure doesn't know it?

"The same as Plan A, only with more force." Jak replied off to say, as he installed a new weapon upgrade to his blue mod, it keeps the heavy machine-gun design from the _Vulcan Fury_, but adds another three metal plates to it, plus it also has 3 to 4 rotating mechanism to create the powerful flow of electric current. "We'll shot him down with this? Watch…._**ARC WIELDER!**_" Jak spoke out his answer to Dax before holding his firing trigger down. "Bizizizizizsisisisihhhh!" Jak started to walk in place while his weapon fired an electricity that auto-target his large opponent, which when it came into contact with Veger's fast robot, cause it to have a slight 'throw out fits' when shocked even for a millisecond.

"Gaahhh!" Veger cried out from his robot having a 'shock' effect before losing slight control over it's flight course before he saw where he was heading and braced for impact. "CRasssiihhhhh!" Then he crashed against another building, as the rumble covered the bot, as the two heroes looked at their successful work.

"Well that certainly covered up his tracks, a Jak?" Daxter cheered that his buddy got the bad guy, but that was ruin when Daxter notice the silence he was getting? "Jak?" If there was one thing to be noticed from Daxter's side, is that if Jak is still being serious with a frown, it means one thing; it isn't over yet?

"BRasshhiisshhhh!" Soon Veger's robot busted out from the rumble, looking a bit damage and some scratched armor plating, but still in working order. "Grrr! You two are REALLY starting to annoy me!" Veger snarled from inside his robot at his two enemies that are causing him trouble.

"Yah, might wanna get in line, we get that a lot?" Jak taunted the villain in stating that they have a 'long list' of folks that aren't to happy with them, mostly enemies & villains that is.

"Yah, and mostly at ME for some reason?" Daxter remarked in stating that for some reason, folks were mad at him, but because of his behavior and annoying them so much.

"RAaaarrgghhhh!" Veger roared with sounding angry, as he brought his laser sword out and tried to slice at the hero duo, but they duck and rolled outta the way.

Soon the duo took cover behind an iron crate to be outta site, while Jak tried to think of a plan, Daxter was panicking over their situation? "What now, Jak?" If they don't do something so, they'll be chopped to pieces, and he really doesn't want that?

"I need to give him a stronger jolt, but to do that, I'll have to upgrade my gun? And once I do, I only got enough for one last shot before I'm outta _Blue Eco_?" Jak stated his ideal plan in what can be done to help them, as he was switching his gun's mod for a new one. This one would not only be an addition of the mini-gun barrel and metal plates from the previous Mods, the firing barrel was now a blue glowing circle, this new weapon of Jak's would shoot out 3 heat-seeking laser bullets to all his enemies in range.

"Then what about your OTHER mods, yah got Red, Yellow, and that DARK stuff, right?" Daxter pointed those color of Mods out to his friend, so why not use them if he runs out of _Blue Eco_?

"Too low on them, and I need them for a more necessary needs, should we find ourselves in a pinch?" Jak explained his reasonings of not wasting any ammo at this time unless it's a last resort.

"And this doesn't count…HOW?" Daxter exclaimed in sarcasm at seeing this event doesn't qualify as an emergency to their health needs? What could be worst then a revengeful villain in a giant robot trying to kill them, that they have to keep enough ammo for later usage, was beyond Daxter's mind?

"Bam-Bam-Bam!" Multiple missiles blast shots where blasting through Jak & Daxter's hiding spot, Veger was determine to get them, they have to admit that much. The two covered their heads from the falling debris, but they needed to defeat Veger by catching him off guard, and Jak knew just how to do it.

"Daxter, I know you can do this, just be yourself!" Jak spoke in stating for Daxter to go out there and just…do what he normally does.

"And what part of myself, do I need to be, exactly?" Daxter asked off in remark the subject, to wondering why HE has to be the one to go out in the fire-zone!?

"The part where you can distract the enemy long enough for me to blast them with this before changing it to one more Mod!?" Jak stated from his newly made Mod gun before looking up over his head to the clear sky view. "That should give us the chance to blow up that robot of his, like old times?" He smirked when remembering how they beat Veger's robot once before, such a long time again; the memories.

"Of course, it's always THAT plan? Hugh, fine, I'll do it." Daxter signed in defeat, he wasn't planning to head out, but turn to make this last remark. "If it looks like I'm in over my head, then you better rescue me, or I'll never forgive you!" If anything happens to him, he'll make Jak be sorry about it, either later…or sometime tomorrow, whichever comes first.

"Likewise, Dax?" Jak nodded in understanding what his pal was referring to, Daxter always wanted to get the last word out before jumping into danger.

Daxter shook off the feeling and dash right out while Jak prepared himself within his cover. Soon Veger's robot soon noticed a moving orange object, and in turn, was Daxter, as he ran under the robot's feet which nearly made Veger almost looked to low before nearly tripping before getting his balance back.

"So…the orange ruffian rodent decides to be first?" Veger remarks off in taunting Daxter, as his robot hovers closer to the target before landing on solid ground.

"Oh yah, well look who's talking? Ya brown fur doof!" Daxter snap back in remarking who Veger's appearance was suppose to be, the same as Daxter's since they are both _Precursors_.

"Duuuuurrrhhh, I've going to enjoy silencing that mouth of yours off….PERMANENTLY!" Veger snared in annoyance, if anyone could annoy a villain, it's Daxter, and it seemed to be working too. "Powh-Powh-Powh-Powh-Powh!" Veger's robot fired off it's five tentacle lasers at Daxter, as he was a deer caught in the headlights.

"Come on brain, I need an idea here?" Daxter cried out in asking his brian to help save him, or he would be done for…crispy even?

"Duachhh?" Suddenly, something fell off of Daxter, and smiled at what he saw!? "BINGO! Found my ticket!" It was his _Ultrasonic Attachment_, which he attach to his _Spray Gun_, and took aim before firing a blue sphere of explosive energy which when came into contact with one laser, exploded into a wide range, taking out the others before the force sent Daxter flying outta the way since he was too close to the blast. "Ahhhhh…Guaphh!" He landed hard on his back, as he slowly got up, feeling a bit woozy from that before suddenly noticing something to his surprise, an _**Assist Trophy**_ appeared from the sky and landed on the ground. "Sweet! Now's the time for someone to help my furry orange behind out now!?" As Daxter remarks this lucky situation, he quickly took the _**Assist Trophy**_ and held it up high.

As usual from the flashes of light before it died down, another character appear, only he was almost the size of Daxter, but not as tall as Jak, he was about near the small size…as a kid, but more…animal-likeness. It was a black hedgehog with black fur and red highlights on several of his body parts, and also had six long quills with red highlights and small patch of white fur on his chest. He wears gloves with red and black cuffs with golden rings on them and a pair of red, white, and black hover skates with golden ring cuffs. If it wasn't for the black fur, you might think he was Sonic the Hedgehog, but in reality, he's not. He was none other then Shadow the Hedgehog, the _Ultimate Lifeform_, and a more serious character unlike Sonic.

"Wow! Either I'm seeing a darker version of Sonic the Hedgehog that Jak told me about, or your some stranger?" Daxter spoke in surprise at seeing someone that looked like Sonic, only darker in fur and a different expression across the face.

"I sees, so you were the one who summoned me, and you seem to have knowledge about me?" Shadow stated in a calm, yet serious manner when he spoke before something interesting caught his attention to turn to ask Daxter this. "You mentioned a Jak, one of the competitors that my blue rival, Sonic, once spoke of? Tell me, strange orange creature, is he a friend of yours?" Shadow wanted to know if Daxter was any connected to Jak in which Sonic told him about when he return from the Smash Tournament.

"Yah, my best buddy that entered the Smash Tournament, and for the record, the name's DAXTER! And you are….?" Daxter replied off to say while also snapping at being called something when he has a name.

"My name…is Shadow!" Shadow introduced himself before addressing his full name to Daxter's presence. "Shadow the Hedgehog!" It was clear that anybody who's anybody, should know who Shadow is, no questions ask.

"Riiight, that's an easy name to remember?" Daxter dryly remark off to say in seeing how this hedgehog got stuck with a name like that one, cause he looks almost like a shadow double of Sonic, almost.

"It won't matter what ally you bring? For in just a moment, you shall all meet the same FATE!" Veger shouted from above in his giant robot, as he lifted his laser sword and prepared to strike down at such a fast speed.

"Powhhhh!" Veger's robot hit the ground, but when it cleared, he saw this to his shock & disbelief? That Daxter, who was shaking while looking up before snapping out of it, saw him and Shadow were behind the bot?

"Impossible?…NO ONE IS THAT FAST!?" Veger snared at seeing he missed not only his targets, but they were so quick, he couldn't follow? Then he had his robot hover and then blasted it's rocket power engines at full throttle while wielding his laser sword for an even dramatical strike! "This time, I SHALL NOT MISS!" Veger shouted off, as he roared with anger at the two creatures before him.

"I sure hope you got a plan if we don't run away from here? And I mean that as in…FAST!" Daxter exclaimed in fear and concern, as Shadow wasn't going to be moving anytime fast to get them outta the way of this attack.

"I do…_**CHAOS CONTOL!**_" Shadow replied with a calm voice, as he shouted an attack with a commanding tone.

"TWRooowhhhummm!" Suddenly, Shadow unleashes a purple warp field which as Veger's robot was an inch away from them, it stopped dead in it's tracks. The only one's moving where Daxter and Shadow, but how?

"How'd your do that?" Daxter asked in surprise at seeing what this shadowy hedgehog guy went and done just now, and so easily too?

The ultimate lifeform shrugged the motion before deciding to go into detail. "_Chaos Control_ can either teleport myself or others that know the technique at a fast rate across space and time, like a warp. Other times, I can freeze time around my enemy for a good 30 seconds before they unfreeze themselves." Shadow explain everything of the technique he used, though that didn't matter, as Daxter seemed mostly lost from that very highly advanced talk?

"Alright, I'll just take your word for it. HAY JAK! You hear that!?" Daxter replied off before he shouted out someone's name, as he turn to where his buddy was hiding which Shadow followed his gaze to spot the other person.

"Loud and clear! Thanks for the assistance there, Shadow. And now I got the perfect aim?" Jak replied out his words, as he took aim with his rifle, and then plan to pull the trigger. "Get ready for a surprise Veger…._**NEEDLE LAZER!**_" After that shout out, Jak pulled the trigger and fired off three heat-seeking laser bullets all on one spot. "Bizizizisisissihhhh!…BIzztirrrisisisis!" They started to enter and short-circuit the bot's body, just as time soon began to run normal again.

"Whah! When did this happen, my Robot?" Veger snapped in frustration & confusion, how'd this happen in such a short distance (for him that is since he was frozen). "This…this isn't possible, how could I lose…twice!?" The Ottsel count exclaimed in shock at what's happening before him, losing again to these two buffoon heroes: Jak & Daxter.

"Get ready for the final act, everybody duck…._**SUPER NOVA!**_" Jak warned out just before he fired his prepared gun which fired a min-nuke with such a huge destructive power right at his target. "Powwhhhh!….RRrriiiisssiiiiihhhh!" Once it hit it's target, Veger froze with fear before everything went up in a flash. "BOOMMmmmhhhhharrhhh!" From that attack, the robot was destroyed from the explosion, as it annihilated everything in an instant.

* * *

Once the explosion happened, from the skies, the trio group saw Veger screaming. "AHHhhhhaaaahhh…..!" As the count villain ottsel was shot out from the smoke cloud and disappeared into sights unknown.

"Whelp, at least we won't hear from HIM for a while?" Daxter said off easily at seeing that's one villain out of the way, and won't cause him and Jak trouble anytime soon.

"We thank you for your help, Shadow." Jak turn to thank the summon _Assist Trophy_ figure who is Shadow, for helping them out.

"Hmm, just do me a favor, next time you see Sonic, tell him I'll be waiting for another chance to face him." Shadow replied off to say to Jak, as he turned his back to the two, not much of a social person.

"I'm sure he gladly take you up on that offer." Jak smiled to Shadow, as he gave a thumbs up to the new friend of theirs while he also deliver the message to Sonic.

"Yah, that and some serious death threats." Daxter added to remark off, of the black hedgehog's behavior to nearly scare most people away and stuff.

"Hmmhmm, you two are strange indeed, well then…see you around." Shadow left off a chuckle, as he turns around to walk away real smooth like, before flashing a disappearing act before the two. When the light faded, they found _Shadow's Assist Trophy_ which Jak picked up to see his friend before pocketing it away.

"Well Jak, looks like we can FINALLY get some rest around here?" Daxter said with a sign of much relief, all that work out has made him tired out.

"Aww, now isn't that just sweet to see from two buddies?" Came a familiar voice from outta nowhere that was making a mockery of Jak & Daxter's situation.

"Huhn?" Daxter replied confused, as he and Jak turned to look up and saw on top of one building, was none other then Jack Spicer. As the evil boy genius was carrying the same _Dark Cannon_ he used on Viper before hand.

"I hate to interrupt these touchy moments, but I'm on a schedule to keep here!" Jack Spicer issued off that he's busy, so he'll cut the discussion the two heroes are having about now, and get on with his task.

"Wait! I know you? Your Jack Spicer, from the Heylin side!?" Jak spoke in recognizing this evil goth boy right off the bat, no questions ask about it.

"Isn't he that Momma's boy and a BIG time whiner!?" Daxter remarks in stating Jack Spicer's flaws in his appearance, since many have heard of this goth guy.

"First, I'm not a Momma's boy and Two…..I'M NOT WHINY!" Jack remarked off to state the first subject before shouting out loudly against the two heroes of Haven City, for the last subject. "And for number Three, well, lets say I've come to take you with me!" The evil boy genius stated with an evil wicked smirk, as if he was being serious. But mostly calm and collective heroes wouldn't be so easily worried by such threats, even from a wannabe villain like Jack himself.

"Hugh….Fat chance of that happening?" Jak waved off with a sly chuckle of such a tiny threat from this goth boy, like he wasn't much to worry about Jack's threats in the slightest.

"Yah, so what are you gotta do about it!?" Daxter snapped in asking what this guy goth guy got that could take them out, as if that's even possible.

"I was hoping you make this interesting? Hehecah-haahahah!" Jack Spicer replied before he let of a wicked laugher after setting his _Dark Cannon_ down and stared at it's targeting system which was locking onto…Jak! "Hehe, get ready to be Trophified, Eco Warrior! Hahaha!" The evil boy genius cackled at that part, as his _Dark Cannon_ was charging up. "Drooowwwwhhh…./PRROooowwhhhh!" Soon Jack shot a black arrow out from the cannon right towards Jak. The latter however, quickly avoided it with his skills.

"That the best you got? Then you are a sad excuse for a villain." Jak taunted the goth boy wannabe villain for trying to catch him off guard so easily, it's not so easy.

"Rghhh, a mover, eh?" Jack had a smug at seeing Jak avoid his first strike, so he charged his _Dark Cannon_ for a more faster scale of assaults. "TRruuvvhhhh…." Once charge, the goth boy shouted in challenging Jak to do his best against this barrage. "Alrighy pretty boy, let's see you dance to this!" With that, Jack Spicer shot off multiple dark arrows at Jak's direction. "PROowwhhh…Prooowhhh..Proowwwhhh…PRrowwwhhh!" With almost that many, unless one is very acrobatic, they can't defend against this many shots.

However, Jak was able to dodge them black arrow shots with ease with a flip, a jump, a midair curl, etc., before landing on the ground. "If your done, then I think it's time I start, with my own GUN!" Jak made a serious sly remark, as he pulled out his rifle to take aim at Jack Spicer's position.

Seeing this, even the evil boy genius didn't like where this could go? "Oh come on! Firing a villain with your own gun that's actually LETHAL….is SO…against the rules!?" Jack Spicer complained in seeing the danger of such a weapon pointed against him by such a hero like Jak, even 'he' has some limits.

"Since when did Bad Guys ever play by the rules?" Daxter remarked off to mention to the whiny villain trying to get himself outta this with a hidden smirk on his face.

"Okay, you know what, your not even worth my time or trouble? So…." As Jack was saying this to Jak, his eyes rolled around until they spotted Daxter's position, and lifted his _Dark Cannon_ in that direction with an evil smirk. "I'll just try for an orange furball consolation prize? Hechechecheheeeehhh!" He cackled under his breath, as he has the target system lock onto Daxter who notice he was being targeted now.

"Uh…is it too late to take back what I said earlier?" Daxter asked a bit scared and nervous in what's happening here, now he's really in for it now.

"Thrruuuvvvhhhh!" As the charging noise was happening, Jak turn from his spot with a frighten expression when he notice who Jack Spicer's new target was.

"Daxter!" Jak shouted in seeing his buddy was in trouble, as the _Dark Cannon_ was now fully charged before….

"PRroowhhhh!" Jack fired another black arrow right at the Ottsel that didn't even have time to move.

Daxter stood frozen, but was unaware when Jak rushed by and knocked his orange buddy outta the way in time…however!?

As time was slowing down, the black arrow's target ended up being…Jak! "PRossihhh-Prossiihh-Prosssiihhhh!" The attack hit him, as Jak glowed for a short moment before…he fell to the ground. Jak had become a trophy, a grey version of himself, which left the orange fur Ottsel speechless and scared, his best buddy, Jak…sacrificed himself…to save him!?

"Jak?…No!?" Daxter breathed out slowly and painfully, this couldn't be happening, after all their adventures, his pal is taken down…because of him?

"Hee-HAaach!" Suddenly, Jack Spicer jumped down from the building top and landed near his trophy while Daxter seemed more scared. "Hechechehch, looks like I got what I wanted after all? And it's all thanks to your help? Hehe-Hacahachachahcahaahh!" He let out a cruel chuckle, just for the evil fun of it, as he went up to the trophy.

"N-N-No…NOOOohohohoh-OOOOoohhhh!" Daxter was so frighten and scared from what he saw his best pal becoming a trophy because of Jack Spicer, that he left off a scream while slowly backing away. He couldn't take it anymore, as he got up on his feet, and turned around to run away, as fast as he could.

Soon, lightning was striking behind Jack Spicer, as he held onto his new trophy of Jak, as he smiled while ranting in his basketful glory. "Now look who's the fool now!? Bow and baste in the glory that is…JACK SPICER! RULER OF THE UNIVERSE! EMPEROR OF DARKNESS! HAaaahahahaah!" He laughs in the face of the emotionless Jak trophy, taunting the figure while lightning flashes more to impress Jack's evil background!

While running, Daxter turned and saw Jack Spicer laughing sinisterly into Jak's face.

"Ahhh, Hahahahah, HAaaaAHhhhhhhh!" Those very evil, if not somewhat wannabe-like impersonation cackles of evil weren't scary, they outta be about now in this moment.

With the rain starting right now and thunder being heard, it was a terrifying scene of Jack's evil laughter in the face of victory & the defeat of a hero. It grew more and more twisted for Daxter running for his life during the oncoming rainstorm, as he could do nothing, but watch back as Jack Spicer housed Jak's trophy over his shoulders and flew him away in the rain, still hearing that laughing from Jack, like a crazed fool at getting a new prize, all cause of of the ottsel!?

* * *

Many minutes later, after some time had passed from escaping Jack Spicer, the rain had died down and left the same cloudy sky. Daxter walked alone, helplessly, a sad look on his face, the feeling of being alone… and feeling guilty.

"Huagh…why didn't I do anything?" Daxter moaned to himself, as he looked back where he ran off from. "I let my best pal down? And now, he's a prisoner of that wannabe villain!? Ugh….what else could this day bring…gulphh?" Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted when he bumped into someone. "Hugh! Oh now what I stubbled across….hugh?" Daxter soon looked up and saw another person he's never seen around before this place.

It was a little girl with long, straight black hair and brown eyes. She is seen wearing a mu'umu'u (A loose dress of Hawaiian origin that hangs from the shoulder) and sandals. This new person seem to be no older then 8, 9, or maybe 10 years old and just as tall over Daxter since he's so small.

"Hmph? What kinda experiment are you?" The little girl asked puzzled when seeing Daxter as some strange creature mixed with a species?

"Experiment? Kid, I think you got me confused with something else? I…am an Ottsel! Well that and a mix of a weasel, but never the less…." Daxter replied confused by what this kid was calling him and cleared up that misunderstanding until...

"Shhush….They're here!?" The little girl hushed Daxter, as she wave him to stand aside, as the orange furball was confused, he soon saw why? Soon enough, purple spores surrounded them from the small clumps that came from the Earth. And guess what? Yeah! More Primids, as they were surrounding the two with a large pack. Anyway, Daxter became jumpy and frighten when he saw them.

"WAahhhh! Not these things again!?" Daxter cried out in fear, knowing they are out number, this calls for them to run for cover, or just RUN for the hills! "Quickly kid! We gotta make a RUN for our LIVES!" He grabs the arm and tries to pull the girl away, but for some reason, the child wasn't moving an inch? "What's with you? Are your feet GLUED to the ground from fright? Come on, it's dangerous! We…hugh?" Suddenly, turning Daxter's panic phase, he felt a warm hand rested on his shoulders and looked up to see the little girl trying to help ease his worries.

"Hehe, don't worry, I got a plan to take them." The little girl assured Daxter with a cheeky smile & giggle that somehow seem to ease Daxter a bit, he wonders why, could this kid really have a plan? Then the girl took out a strange capsule like ball with numbers reading '221' on it. "A little water, and here we go!" The girl sprinkled some water from a tiny sprayer she used and tossed the capsule thing out over before them.

"DrossuuAAaaghhhh!" Suddenly, the capsule thing started to glow and then it took the shape of a strange creature. A small light yellow Chinese dragon/monkey/Gecko-like creature with skinny arms, legs, and body, a slightly twisted yet pointed tail, a large head with a wide mouth, a round nose, dark blue eyes and long antennae that can create crippling electric surges, as it demonstrates once summoned. This creature was named **Experiment 221, A.K.A., Sparky**, and this girl was someone that had gain this powerful creature, and this was her name...

**Lilo Pelekai**

That's her name, Lilo Pelekai, a little Hawaiian girl that lives with adventuring to find Experiment creatures like Sparky and to find the one true place they belong. She and her first alien encounter was Experiment 626, A.K.A., Stitch, who was bad at a time, but learned about Ohana and it's meaning of '_Ohana means Family, and Family means, No one gets left behind, or forgotten_' which taunt Stitch so much. Now Lilo is out on a mission, what this mission is, we'll find out the reason here and now.

"Okay, I'm lost, what is that thing?" Daxter asked puzzled to seeing a creature appear from a tiny capsule just now, and is surging with electricity?

"Alien Experiment 221, or Sparky as I like to call him." Lilo replied to Daxter's question, as she and her alien pal were getting ready for battle.

"Cute name, so how's he gotta help us?" Daxter rolled his eyes to shrug off his shoulders in seeing how the name suits the experiment's appearance?

"Just watch, go get them, Sparky!" Lilo replied with a confident smile, as she spoke out her command to the experiment.

"Nizizizizhhh…IIiiizzziihhh!" Suddenly, Sparky's body turn into an electric current, and he flew around, zapping and electrocuting all the Primids into a paralyzing state.

"Wow! Talk about your shock of the morning?" Daxter said in surprise, that little experiment guy can pack a strong jolt in it's body.

"You like to help, Mister….?" Lilo replied to Daxter before suddenly taking in interest with knowing of his name, since they haven't been introduce during this situation?

"Daxter! What, can't you help, since you got a little pet doing the job?" Daxter introduced himself while asking in sarcasm of the kid trying to do battle with her pet instead of asking for 'his' help, after saying she handle the situation.

"I'm a little girl, not a fighter? But my friends can help while I supervise." Lilo exclaimed her reason while stating that she gives the orders, and the alien Experiments follow her plan.

"Oooohhh…Boooy!?….Hughn, taking orders from a kid, I've really musta gone down hill?" Daxter lets off a moan before he slumped his shoulders down in seeing where this is going for his career now. Then he bucked up, as he decided to just go for it. "Okay fine, I'll follow along!" If he's got no choice, then he may as well fight off, after all, what would folks say about Daxter leaving a little girl in the middle of danger, he never hear the end of it.

"Thanks, now let's kick some robot butt!" Lilo thanked Daxter with a smile while making a cheer statement on beating these bad guys now.

Sparky charged into the Primids, destroying some of them with a strong jolt of electricity overflowing through them. At the same time, Daxter used his _Electric Swatter_ against the robots which since they were charged, boosted his attack when he hit them. The trio then meant one particular kind of Primid known as Floow. It was a ghost made of strips of darkness that formed a humanoid shape with small red eyes. It floated in the air and made a field of dark energy. That caused heavy damage on Daxter and Sparky.

"OUCH…Ooohh…Man! That thing is so strong!? And he's suppose to be related to those other guys?" Daxter complained at seeing this new foe is a lot tougher then the other batches before it, so how can they take it down.

"IIizizzizihhh!" Sparky complained as well, he was low on electric juice and needed to recharge himself badly.

"Wait! Can't you use Sparky to super-charge one of your weapons?" Lilo suggested from noticing Daxter was holding his _Spray Gun_ in his hands, if that runs with electricity wiring, then what if it got a charge.

Some ticking nosies were heard, then a sudden coo-coo-clock bird noise went off when the orange ottsel suddenly had his mind thinking before the idea hit him just now?

"Of all the things, HOW did I NOT think of that?" Daxter complained with a slap to his face, he could have done this and save the trouble. "You wanna give that a try?" He turned to Sparky to ask if he was down for trying something like that to win here.

"DiziizIiizzziihh!" Sparky nodded his head to say with a smile, that he was raring to give that plan a shot.

Sparky turn into electric current and traveled into Daxter's _Spray Gun_, which he attached his _Ultrasonic_ to his weapon and aimed right at the Floow.

"Try this super charged attack, buddy!" Daxter taunted the enemy in what to try out here before he pulled the trigger and then…. "POwwwhhhhh!" Daxter fired a really larger sphere that sent the orange furball back, but it came into contact with the Flow and…. "BOOOooooMmmmmhh!" The Floow instantly exploded from the over powering force, and was slowly disappearing into particles.

Once the enemy was gone, Daxter sat up, Sparky came out of his weapon, and Lilo came over to hung her experiment friend with a smile.

"Great job, Daxter, Sparky!" Lilo cheered for the success of her two friends for defeating the enemy here.

"Yaaazzizizihh!" Sparky replied in agreed, as he said this with a 'buzzing' effect of his electric voice current.

"Yah, and it looks like we need to plow through some more." Daxter stated off with a not to cheery expression, as he felt they weren't outta the woods yet.

The gang of trio continued to fight more of the Primids that were still coming around even after the Floow creature was beaten. So Lilo had Sparky do battle with Daxter to clear out all the enemies around for a few minutes...

* * *

After a while, the gang here were able to defeat every Primids they met. Daxter, Lilo, and Sparky were at the exit of Haven City after that much struggles to reach this palce.

"Well, Sparky, time for you to go back in your capsule state until next time." Lilo said to her friend, as she took out a strange sprayer and aim it at the experiment.

"Yiizzizizih!" Sparky nodded in agreeing to that once he got sprayed by the stuff Lilo squatted on him.

The latter disappeared in a flash and return to it's capsule state again. During which, it flew to Lilo's hand, as she caught in and put it in her pocket.

"I almost forgot to introduce myself? Aloha cousin, I'm Lilo." Lilo stated in remembering to introduce herself to the new friend of her's; Daxter, in her custom greeting.

"Yah okay, so tell me, you from Hawaii or something? Cause I'm pretty sure I've never seen you around here in Haven City before?" Daxter replied to the greeting by Lilo before asking some series of questions towards the little girl's presence here?

"Yah, I'm from there, but as of now…I'm traveling." Lilo shrugged off while rubbing her back-head about where she lives before stating what she's doing right now.

"And how is it you can make those…experiment things, turn into capsules?" Daxter asked puzzled at how Sparky was just turn into the same stuff it just changed from a moment ago?

"My uncle Jumba is a Former-Evil-Genius, he came up with a way to dehydrate these little guys after they get activated from getting wet. He's also the one who created them for misdeeds till he turn over a new leaf." Lilo explained to Daxter of how that working in what she did to an experiment was done, and to hear another evil-genius' name just made this orange creature moan.

"Of course, it's always something with evil geniuses these days?" Daxter muttered under his breath, having dealt quite enough with that situation already.

"Right now, I'm traveling to find my pal, Stitch, he was taken by those strange creatures we just fought off." Lilo explained some more of her traveling reasons, as she started to fix up her backpack. "I decided to help rescue Stitch by searching for him with the help of Stitch's cousins, but during the moment, we all got separated during the search. And now Sparky's the only one I got to help me." Lilo was on a quest to find her friend Stitch, and while having the experiments help her, they all got separated to leave her down with only one in her arsenal of protection.

"That's gotta be a tough job? A little girl like you, braving the dangers, facing up against who-knows WHATS out there, and your not afraid?" Daxter exclaimed from seeing all that doing by a little girl heading into the BIG world, and Lilo's not having second thoughts of her own life?

"Course I'm nervous, but…." Lilo shrugged off to reply, anybody would be scared of all that, but what she said next, help bring reassurance. "Stitch is my Ohano, Ohano means Family, and Family means…no one gets left behind, or forgotten." She was smiling in reminding herself to keep thinking of such thoughts, that it gives her courage & strength here.

"Gee…that's some old saying?" Daxter shrug down from hearing that metaphor, thinking back to his earlier situation….he sure could have used it?

"I know Stitch would come rescue me if I was in danger, so I'm gonna help out too! Besides, I'll come across the other Experiment cousins soon enough." Lilo stated out to Daxter of her plans and reasonings to rescue her missing friend. "Well, been nice meeting you, see yah around Daxter!" Lilo said to Daxter with a smile, as she waved him goodbye and started to leave.

"Ugh…!" Daxter tried to stop Lilo from leaving him, but felt hesitated, as the orange furball didn't know what to do. Suddenly, he remembered what happened earlier with Jak and Jack Spicer. Remembering Jak's prey to becoming a trophy, to Jack Spicer holding the same trophy during the lightning storm. Then, with a determinate face, Daxter ran to joined Lilo, as he called for her. "HAY! Wait for me!" Lilo turned to see the Daxter running towards her, as he stopped and panted in being out of breath, he soon spoke. "My best friend was recently been captured by a goth known as Evil-Boy Genius, Jack Spicer. Which he started to cause trouble the moment those 'THINGS' we faced showed up to cause trouble?" He explained the situation he too was in, and that he had a friend that was also taken.

"Wait! You mean…those things kidnapped a friend of yours?" Lilo asked in understanding where Daxter is getting at with the conversation.

"Yah, kinda I guess?" The ottsel rubbed the back of his head in agreeing to some point of that term of the discussion. "So….if you don't mind the company, would it mind you if I tag along, perhaps even some how along the way, I might come across a way of saving my pal, Jak?" Daxter replied nervously while twirling his fingers, unsure if this little girl will want his help or not. With her chance of having experiments that are so powerful from that last one, she could do without him, which meant he was a liability, or so he though?

Lilo thought for a moment, then she smiled afterwards, as she petted Daxter's furry head as she said this in reply. "I don't mind the extra company. Plus, I'm still looking for some of Stitch's cousins of mine, too, anyway?" With Daxter's help, maybe Lilo has more of a shot of helping her find more experiment cousins she's on the lookout for.

"Ohh, thanks kid…sniff, duh, now I'm all teary eye now?" Daxter replied with a smile and tears strolling down his face, unable to stop them from feeling some parts of joy about himself.

"Here yah go!" Lilo offered a hankie to the crying ottsel which he takes gratefully from her.

"Thanks…Bluurrrvvvoommhhh!" Daxter spoke before he blows his nose through the hankie, and Lilo then takes it back, but puts it in her bag before a cheered up Daxter spoke. "Okay! Now that that's settle, time we start are journey to finding our pals." Daxter now felt so much better, at least around now, that with Lilo's help, they might just find those they are looking for.

"Yah, let's go!" Lilo exclaimed with the same cheer, now with a new ally, the journey can begin.

And so, Daxter and his newest friend; Lilo, left Haven City to find their lost friends. Where their journey will take them…only some will know that for sure?

**End Of Chapter.**

**Note:** _**Assist Trophy - **_Shadow the Hedgehog will remain as himself as the Assist Trophy, since Sonic is seen in this story and I couldn't find one to replace him of controlling time and space, now could I now!? Besides, any fan of Sonic the Hedgehog is also a fan of Shadow the Hedgehog, and trust me, there's a few out there with many stories involving this anti-hero guy. Much like Ray MK III, he's the second person I decided to let him keep his role and help the gang out.

**VISION NOTE:** The stuff Daxter has on hand is the stuff he was recently equipped in his own game version 'Daxter', for the use of exterminating bugs.

The weapons Jak uses are the ones he uses during after the second game 'Jak II', & in 'Jak III', and in the later in 'The Lost Frontier' games. (Also, Jak shouting the names of which gun mod he uses, can help one follow along in understanding, which weapon usage & function is explained here.) Not to mention, the detail explanation of what Gun Mods Jak used can be helpful for any Jak & Daxter fans in how they wanna present what weapon mods are and what they can 'dish' out.

Count Veger using a Precuror Robot is similar to what was done in Jak III, only this time, he's outsell and it piloting the robot instead of what was seen from the game. The features & explained weaponry is all the data in how the robot would fight (some parts of the scenes, may have been remix for the different changes to fit what happened in the story).

**VISION NOTICE:** The sentence Daxter used 'Think…Think…THIIIINK!' has a slight reference to Jimmy Neutron, Boy Genius TV Series.

Now this was certainly, a **VISION** one could almost feel the unexpected moments? And as of now, the VISION-KING shall next begin what will happen in the next chapter to come? As we prepare to meet some cast that are Immortal and are from the Highlands? And suddenly, Primids begin to invade, but not just them, also the appearance of two other Sonic cast members that are searching for some 'stolen' properties, and things get a little…misunderstood? And the **IN-VISION** moments don't end there, no, for some other actions come from a very popular pirate (cough…from One Piece), and if that wasn't enough, we even get to see another event afterwards. Where a lonely monk tries to stand tall, only to get smacked & fall into the hands off…an egg? And this 'egg' is another familiar cast from another series to appear, to cause mischief, especially for Jack Spicer? What are the exciting events that will happen around here, you'll just have to stay tune to find out, so enjoy this till the next chapter…see ya real soon?


	9. Chapter 08: Dawn Of The Immortals!

Author's Note: Greetings to all my loyal followers & viewers out there watching? Hope you're excited, cause the "King of VISIONS" is especially proud in what he's got, & posting it up early too. This will be a story to **ENVISION** that stars a cast of characters I've long seen in the past of a TV Series; Highlander The Animated Series. For many that are Highlander fans, different stories have been seen & with a live-action TV series, but I've managed to **VISUALIZE** something that has not been seen much on fanfiction these days? Why, for those of us who have seen the series, ever questioned, how did it truly end (& from the game, it's not a good one, trust me)? But in such states, I've come up with something to almost get our blood pump for what I've managed to do to make it fill like such a series has return, with a new showing for todays modern entertainment? But enough with the small talks, I've also plan to show some Sonic friends here, and a big name pirate in question to appear? Who are they, well…you'll just have to stay tune to watch & see the excitement unveil to you right…now….

**Chapter 08: Dawn Of The Immortals!**

Far away from Haven City and the Wild Plains from the other members of the traveling group of heroes, beyond the hills of Stone Henge, which meant we are within the Highlands territory. Far from the castle, lays a near-desolated desert wasteland where there's not much of it, but only a few arrows stuck to the ground, deserted catapults, and a large, seemingly abandoned fortress in the middle of it all. This area was known as one of the wars that played during man-kind's near extension to which for a great war had once been held here, but now it was a simple barren turf.

"Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep!" However, it wasn't so barren to others, as from around the corner, another Subspace Bomb that was used before was standing in place, and two futuristic robot androids similar to those we have seen from the Smash Tournament in where now inserting their arms into bomb to open it up. "Bruuuvvummhhh!…Beph-Beph-Behp!" Once again, a timer appeared on it with less then a minute before detonation. Both robots bowed down, shutting their eyes shut and themselves off from knowing what will happen to them next. "Qrroouuvvmmhhhh….." Of course, the timer reached 0 and…

"Briinnhhh!" A bright light flashed from the spot before, it happened again…"PLOOOGguuurraavuuummmmhhhhhhh!" A gigantic dark sphere covered the whole place. It began to draw in all that surrounded it, like a vacuum cleaner, and never ceasing. All, from all of the dust that was blown away were getting covered into that sphere. The thing expended itself until it came to a stop just short of the abandoned fortress. This invasion is causing damage once more…

Little did the robots know of it, at the same time, a figure was watching this unfold event from the highest point of the abandoned fortress. A young boy who seemed no older then in his young adult teen years with red hair that lightly sticked up and a pony tail tied behind with a green band, and had emerald green eyes. He wears a brown overcoat openly, a green suit of a shirt and pants inside, a yellow belt and boots up to his ankles, and was carrying a yellow-golden made sword. His name is reveal, as not many may know him, but they shall now…

**Quentin Macleod**

As his name states, he is Quentin Macleod, the Last of the Macleods, and an Immortal! During which, he was destined to fight against an evil Immortal named Kortan and share his collected knowledge with mankind so they could prosper again when 'Man' had lost it's vast knowledge of many things, leaving them vulnerable. Quentin had ended the battle long ago, and Mankind has began to raise back without it's Tyrant Immortal Ruler; Kortan, controlling them for all eternality, but even then, mankind still has it's up's and down's from what they have done and what they've built…for war? While the young Highlander is still inexperience in some cases, he still has skills besides the shared knowledge acquired from the Jettators, he's skilled with fighting with a boomerang and using his sword which belong to Conner Macleod, the original Macleod Immortal before Quentin's time.

"This seems serious, just what is that?" Quentin questioned from noticing the distance of the horrible event before him, puzzling what this could mean? "I thought after Kortan was beaten, peace would be return, but it seems that peace is very hard to come by?" He signs in seeing what is taking place, he believed after a great enemy he had to face one day when he was ready, was finally beaten, all would be without someone's hand dominating for control….but it looks like, he maybe wrong?

"Quentin?" Quentin turn around to see the owner of the voice, imagine to his surprise, when he saw who was here, rather, 'two' someones!?

The first was a child with orange long hair down to her waist, and bright-brown eyes. She wears a red long sleeve-shirt with triangle edges around her waist, a yellow belt around it and wears yellow boots that cover up from her feet to her legs which are covered by her shirt. The second was more of a mix between an ape and canine with tan white-brown fur all over it's body from the tail to it's long antenna flop ears with cut crescent marks. It has brown toes with nails on it's four legged feet, and two arms with brown stubby fingers while it's mouth was an orange beard and snot, and had a dog's drape-muzzle lying across it. And by the order, here are what they are….

**Clyde Of The Dundees & Gaul, The Gran**

That is her name, Clyde and the furry creature was Gaul, a Gran. Quentin's adoptive younger sister, though raised as his blood relative while Gaul was her and her brother's pet that's a hybrid of an ape and canine which like all Grans are highly intelligent and is very protective of both Clyde and Quentin which his animal sense sometimes helps Quentin in dangerous situations. After time had passed, during one 'Sharing' moment with a Jettator, Kortan's forces attack, and Clyde fell into the mix of it before the ceremony ended. Though thought to be dead, a strange glow covered around her, and through an un-surprise twist of fate, she was revived, as an Immortal! This news surprised her brother, but still felt happy that she would live, now bingeing the youngest Immortal in history instead of her brother, but she needed to defend herself from times of being in danger during missions, but sometimes on occasion serves as a distraction. She now has learn how to fight, even if she remains as a small child all her life, she's developed ways to use that against her foes, thanks to Gauls' help, who when reaching to pull Clyde out of the 'Sharing' moment, gain a fragment of the power and became the first Immortal Animal, and serves as like Clyde's ride for speed since his energy is now limitless.

"Clyde! You shouldn't be out here? I asked that you and Gaul leave to find Ramirez?" Quentin exclaimed in an upset tone, to see his little sister disobeyed him when he was trying to get Clyde away from this unusual event taking palce.

"Noway Quentin, I couldn't just leave you when things are this bad?" Clyde shook her head 'no', from seeing her brother was in trouble, but didn't wanna admit it.

"Hrrr, hurhurhurrraahh!" Gaul cried out in agreement with that statement, even he senses have things aren't looking to pretty here.

"Besides, Gaul and me are Immortal now, and we've handled dangers before, remember?" Clyde exclaimed in reminding her brother that no danger can come to her and Gaul now, and are as safe against 'normal' foes and such.

"Clyde, those were practice sections, I don't even know if letting you into battle would be wise either?" Quentin tries to get his adoptive sister to see reason here and what he's trying to prevent if things go wrong.

"But you never listen to Ramirez when you wanted to take on Kortan?" Clyde stated in reminding Quentin of such times when her brother wanted to face the evil Immortal and end the war, but Ramirez said he wasn't ready and needed more training, but that never stop this Macleod before.

"That was different Clyde? At the moment, we're facing a force that maybe even greater then Kortan's rule ever could have been." Quentin tries to get his younger sister to see the difference between something a long time ago, and now in the present time.

"Hrrraugh…HurrrhurhurRaaaghh!" Suddenly, Gaul started to make a bunch of noises, as he got the two siblings chatting to turn and look down below the fortress.

Quentin sighed that this conversation ended before he caught something with his eyes: _the Ancient Minister_ was floating towards their horizon where they are at that moment. The _Ancient Minister_ was carrying another Subspace Bomb. Then if that wasn't a bad enough problem, purple spores appeared all over the field wasteland, slowly becoming _Primids_. Between the dark sphere covering one side of the field and an entire army of _Primids_ marching towards the fortress, things really didn't seem well.

With a determinate expression on his face, Quentin took his Macleod sword with his hands and shined it's brightness from the top down below to the approaching army of Primids.

"Looks like I'm out of time? I'll have to stop them and that mysterious person at the same time." Quentin exclaimed form seeing he'll have to just face the enemies & their leader in commander that's running things?

"Not alone Quentin." Clyde came up and tuck her brother's coat with a smile, as the boy looked down to her gaze. "Together, we can make a difference, that's what you taught to me and Gaul. Together with a loyal company, you can make a difference. Isn't that so, Gaul?" She asked the Gran while rubbing it's head like a dog in liking him to answer this simple question.

"Hrrr, hurhruhruaahh!" Gaul replied again in his animal laugh while he nodded.

"Hunnnh, Ramirez is going to kill me if he finds out, but…." Quentin shrugged in seeing there's no way he can win this argument, and decided to let his sister in on the battle. "Okay, you and Gaul can help since these things aren't so big, but remember, don't underestimate them." He instructed his younger immortal sister to be careful of helping him take out the few number of enemies.

"You got it, Quentin." Clyde replied with her smile, as she petted Gaul before speaking to him like anyone would do near their pet. "Ready for this, Gaul." She asked if the family pet was ready for some action here.

"FragurhHaaahhh!" Gaul nodded in being ready for this battle, and is willing to protect those he cares for.

"Alright, that levels things a bit, but I doubt we have a shot of finding Ramirez now?" Quentin spoke in seeing their change of plans from adding his sister and pet to the opposing force. He stares from where he last spotted the _Ancient Minister_ before making a statement. "That mysterious person obviously won't wait before we have more people to come and help us. Let's go, Clyde, Gaul!" Quentin exclaimed to the two, as he ran towards the nearest stairs and started going down to the fields.

Clyde and Gaul shrugged and followed Quentin, jumping onto the stairs, and slowly following into battle.

* * *

Quentin, Clyde, and Gaul arrived on the ground after taking the stairs. There, they saw a massive army of Primids coming at them.

"Just what are those things, Quentin?" Clyde asked in wonder to her brother of these strange enemies while Gaul growls at their appearance.

"I'm not sure Clyde? But I think those creatures have something to do with the dark sphere." Quentin said to his younger sister, as he wields his sword for battle against some enemies that might be behind that strange dome explosion.

They both nodded on a natural agreement, as they charged into the Primids. In a natural way, Quentin decided to fight two Primids who were carrying a light-saber. The young experience Immortal slashed at the Primids, but they were still able to hit him as well. Two seconds later however, Quentin defeated them by slicing their was it lines and watch them fad into dark particles.

"Clyde! Be careful, they seem to be using strange weapons?" Quentin warned his sister to be on guard against these things and their strange items they possess.

"Already on it, Quentin!" Clyde's voice replied out to her brother from afar in hearing that warning.

Meanwhile, Clyde was fighting two other Primids as well with a child's made tonfa-blades since her little strength couldn't handle a larger version of a sword. Those Primids looked like blue floating heads with a roman helmet and two long swords. Clyde rod Gaul, as he jumped in the air and Clyde slashed two times on one of these two foes. However, that Primid was able to slash at Gaul which knocked Cylde off, sending the Gran into a wall.

"Gaul, you okay?" Clyde called out to see if her friend was alright, even if he was Immortal.

"Arrogh…Hurghhurghahhh…?" Gaul replied in being a little bit alight, as he stood up with difficulty from what hit him.

"Since when do big-headed guys use swords so skillfully?" Clyde states from seeing a big headed figure could wield a sword, even with such a disadvantage.

"Slashiisshhh!" Suddenly, there was a slashing noise, as one of the floating Primids was being attack by…Quentin.

"Like I mentioned to not underestimate them, Clyde!" Quentin said off, as he slashed on the second floating head a lot before destroying it.

"Right, got it Quentin!" Clyde nodded in getting the picture, as Gaul ran to her, as she used him to jump again and this time, slashed more on the first head, destroying it as well.

"Brrruhh, hurrhurhurrrahh!" Gaul cheered that they defeated the one that did them harm.

"Okay, let's continue on helping Quentin, Gaul!" Clyde said to the Gran, as he cheered some more for the thought. The Immortals continued their way, meeting more Primids. One of them was a Roader, a motorized robot who is using only one wheel to charge on his enemies. "Whoa! That looks like something the Hunters used, Quentin!?" Clyde commented this to her brother to notice this while warning him.

"Be careful, Clyde. These guys are no Hunters?" Quentin said in warning his sister to be on guard against these unknown things?

Suddenly, the Roader charged towards them, while Clyde and Gaul manage to get outta the way, it ended up knocking Quentin who tried to guard against the attack. He landed not so far away from when he was attacked. As he stood up, he groaned while Clyde and Gaul came to check up on him.

"I guess you weren't kidding, huh Quentin." Clyde questioned off in seeing whatever these Roaders were, they are not like the Hunters they once fought in the past?

"I'll take care of this." Quentin said with a determine face, as he jumped on the Roader. He rode the thing like if it was a bull. "Wooooah! Hold on!" After some seconds of wild riding, Quentin had enough of that. He took the Macleod sword and slashed the tire, cutting it in a half. The Roader stopped immediately. The young immortal took this time to slash the Primid, destroying it while seeing it turn to dust particles. "Let's continue." He issued to his sister and to their Grun pet that they need to keep up this work here.

They continued fighting more Primids as best as they could. Suddenly, another _**Assist Trophy**_ appeared during the conflict.

"Gaul and I will take care of that one!" Clyde cried out to her brother, as she and Gaul race against some Primids and then the little Immortal girl took the _**Assist Trophy**_ and held it up high.

Again, another character appeared by a white flash covering the scene before dying down. This time, it was somebody the Immortals know very well. It was a young woman with red hair and brown eyes. She was wearing clothing style similar to Clyde's and Quentin's own cloths. Her name was Sarah Macleod. A descendent of Duncan Macleod, via his sister and is a cousin of Quentin with an equally firry temper.

"What the… Quentin? Clyde? What am I doing here?" Sarah asked the two human Immortals of how she got here all of a sudden?

"It looks like you've been called to help us." Clyde explained the simple note to the adult Macleod woman of the matter at hand.

"So, do you think you can help us?" Quentin asked Sarah for aid assistance, as he sliced through another Primid that tried to get him from behind.

"Well, sure." Sarah said with a smile, as the red haired woman realized she had a sword-carrier on her back. She took it and started slashing at the Primids. With all her might and all her speed, Sarah was able to defeat some of them. "I've been practicing on making my skills sharper since last we chat." She quoted off about her skills and for trying to improve them by training.

"Great work, Sarah. Thanks for the help." Quentin thanked his cousin for helping him out in times of need.

"Anytime, cousin. Farewell Quentin, you too Clyde, Gaul." Sarah said with a smile off her face before vanishing into a ball of light. And just before Quentin and Clyde knew it, a trophy figure of Sarah was seen, as her _Assist Trophy_ that is. Gaul took it, and presented it to Quentin, as he took it and nodded to the Gran for giving it to him.

* * *

The Immortals were able to come near the dark sphere. They stood there, looking at it with different expressions at this sight to behold.

"What do you think this thing is, Quentin?" Clyde asked her adoptive brother while the Highlander took the first steps close to the thing.

"I don't know Clyde?" Quentin spoke from trying to study the thing, but couldn't find an answer himself.

"Hrrrr, Hurraaghhhurrghh?" Gaul was lowering his head behind Clyde, as she petted him to calm the Grun down of feeling worried about being near this dark sphere that creeped him out.

"Looks like Gaul can sense it too, whatever this thing is, it's as dangerous as those creatures?" Quentin said from noticing Gaul's natural behavior, whenever he acted like that, it meant something dangerous was near, and this sphere of darkness was making the Gran act out all worried like. "I think we'll need help from Ramirez to understand more of the mystery of the object we've come to discovered?" Quentin excluded the only option left for them to do, regroup to find their friend before going at this any further?

"So you were the ones that stole our STUFF!" Shouted out an angry voice from above the Immortals.

"Whah?/Hrrrugh?" Clyde and Gaul turn their heads to find the source in puzzlement?

"Gaaaugh!" Quentin turned to his right and saw a red blur coming at him…very fast. The Immortal boy saw that the blur was carrying claws on his wrist. Quickly, Quentin took his Macleod sword and clashed with this blur. After some seconds, the blur backed away and stopped for a moment, revealing himself.

It was a sixteen year old echidna, red/peach/white (for Birthmark and gloves)/black (for nose), and violet eyes. He wears white gloves with pointed knuckles, red and yellow shoes, and green cuffs. He was wearing brown gloves with shredder claws on them, mostly meant for digging or fighting. This was his name which shall be revealed now….

**Knuckles The Echidna**

Then no sooner, if that wasn't strange enough, a second person flew by him with…TWO TAILS! He appears to be an eight year old child with yellow-orange/white fur, his hair is yellow-orange/white (for his chest), his fur skin is yellow-orange/white, and his eyes are sky blue. He wears white gloves and socks with small black belts securing them, red and white sneakers. Soon this creature's name soon appeared after making his own entrance in the scene….

**Miles 'Tails' Prower**

If anyone knows them, it would be Sonic the Hedgehog, for Knuckles was an old rival buddy of his that was more of the muscle, and Tails was Sonic's best buddy with the great genius mind for a two-tailed fox of his age. And right now, while the yellow fox seemed upset, the red Echidna was really looking furious.

"Alright, talk, what do you know of my missing Starship, the Blue Typhoon!?" Tails snapped angrily at the people before him in wanting some answers for his missing ship.

"And for that matter, where the Master Emerald is that was taken to power it!?" Knuckles snapped with more force of anger tone in wanting back something of his that was also taken.

"Your…starship?" Quentin repeated the first thing while slowly speaking out the next part in confusion? "And your…Master Emerald?" Clyde and Gaul seemed as utterly confused as Quentin was, unable to know what to answer of those questions?

"That's right! Someone stole my Starship after I just finished building it again while I was on break?" Tails repeated out to say while pointing to an accuser, namely Quentin.

"And if that wasn't bad enough, someone pushed me off my island and when I got up, it fell to the sea from above? That's when I realized the _Master Emerald_ was stolen, cause without it, my island won't stay above." Knuckles furiously explained what happened to his homeland, someone stole his emerald, and now his island has dropped from the surface of the skies.

"Wait a second. We don't know anything about a missing starship or any emerald?" Quentin exclaimed in trying to stop an unnecessary fight about to happen where from being accused of criminal activity without a fare protest.

"Don't try and lie to us, buster! We're prepared to use FORCE if tempted? Right Tails!" Knuckles exclaimed furiously while cracking his namesakes before looking to his friend in helping to make this guy here talk.

"Right!" Tails nodded to that, as he took to the sky by spinning his twin tails and grabbed a hand-filled of some made bombs in his hands.

"RRrraggghhh!" Knuckles dives at Quentin, as the Immortal boy blocks one strike from the Echidna, but ducked from Tails' surprised bombardment of his bombs.

"I'll cover yah, Knuckles. I…Wohh!" Tails was about to help his friend, but duck when a dash of 'something' tried to attack him? But he was lucky to fly over it, and saw who it was…much to his surprise!?

"You wanna get to my brother? Then you'll have to go through Gaul and Me!" It was Clyde and Gaul, and the girl Immortal was making a statement challenge of not letting the fox get pass her.

"Brruuggh…Brrrauughh!" Gaul replied out in his animal tongue in not letting someone pass him to hurt his friends.

"Ugh, Knuckles…how am I suppose to help fight against a little girl and her…um…pet?" Tails turn to ask his echidna friend for some help while he had a sweat-drop appear on his forehead, not liking this picture of who he has to face here.

"How should I know? YOUR the Genius!" Knuckles remarked off to tell Tails, as he just dashed over to fight more with Quentin.

"Yah, but I'm not sure…Hahh!?" Tails was about to respond puzzled to fighting a kid, but yelp from Clyde jumping up to his high position with Gaul's help and just dodged the girls' attack. "Watch where you swing those things?" The fox was lucky to have not gotten hit by those tonfa-blades?

"You left yourself open, if you didn't wanna fight, just say so!?" Clyde remarked off to say, as she wielded her tonga-blades for another round with the two-tail fox.

"Ugh….just great, I hope Sonic doesn't see this?" Tails groaned at seeing the situation he's in, if his bud ever saw this, he never let this down.

Meanwhile, Knuckles was still clashing against Quentin's sword with his _Shovel Claws_. "Clasiihhh, clashclashclash, CLASsssihhhh!" They were making sparks fly from every angle, every hit, yet not one of them was breaking through their defense.

Suddenly, a bunch of Primids jumped on Quentin and Knuckles from behind which both fighters sensed it when they narrowed their eyes. Quickly, both the boy and echidna slashed at those robots, destroying them into particles.

"Listen to me! We are not your enemies, and clearly, you are not ours?" Quentin exclaimed in trying to make reason with these strange creatures that neither of them are the enemies here; for it's the robots that are the foes.

"Hmm, alright, I'll listen? HAY TAILS!" Knuckles nodded in seeing the Immortal's point before turning to Tails' 'difficult' battle against Clyde and Gaul. "Think you can stop playing with the kid there since we're on a chat now." He asked off in wanting the fox to quit messing around in having trouble to quickly get in the game of this situation here.

"Ugh….thanks, I don't know if I would lasted a moment longer?" Tails signed with relief, as he flew over to his echidna buddy, glad he doesn't have to do anymore fightings with a small child about near his own size.

"Quentin?" Clyde approached her brother with Gual, wondering what her brother is planning?

"It's alright Clyde, there's been a misunderstanding." Quentin assured his sister before looking back at the two new creatures. "As you can see, those things attacked both of us, don't you think that's proof for you two to see we're not your enemies." Quentin explained to Tails and Knuckles that the enemies are the Primids, as they tried to attack them all without care.

After listening to the Immortal boy, Knuckles and Tails looked to the other before they sighed in agreement.

"Okay. We better stop fighting each other since we're not enemies. So, what's your name? I'm Knuckles The Echidna. The Guardian of Angel Island, my homeland." Knuckles introduced himself while explaining his background to these people after coming to terms on agreeing who is the enemy and who are the allies here.

"I'm Tails, inventor and a genius, loves to soar in the skies, and I'm best buds with Sonic The Hedgehog, have you heard of him?" Tails introduced himself while exclaiming stuff about him and connections with Sonic, since the hedgehog was always famous in different spots and places no matter where he went.

"Yes, I have meant Sonic before, my younger sister and I once competed last year in the Smash Tournament. I'm Quentin Macleod, the Last of the Macleods, and an Immortal." Quentin nodded from hearing the name of the blue hedgehog, explained his history of being a competitor of a previous tournament, and announcing his Immortality.

"Your an IMMORTAL?" Knuckles exclaimed in shock, never expecting to meet a real immortal in person, since those types are hard to come by.

"And this is my sister, Clyde, a member of the Dundees, our family." Quentin introduced his sister, Clyde next while explaining their family origin a bit.

"And this is Gaul, of the Grans, we may not look it, but we're both capable fighters and have practice when being Immortal like Quentin, right Gaul." Clyde introduced the Gran, as they both waved and stated their own Immortality to the group.

"Brrrruaagghhh!" Gaul replied in agreeing with Clyde on that explanation about themselves.

"YOUR AN IMMORTAL TOO?" Tails exclaimed in shock, hard to believe these three were immortal, making him and Knuckles wonder how old these two REALLY are?

"I think we should concern ourselves with another problem at hand?" Quentin suggested what's best here, as he and even Knuckles sensed something around them.

Soon new Primids were merging themselves off from the ground which made these different species huddle back to back while looking around of the new enemies.

"Anybody got a plan for this case?" Clyde asked from seeing their surroundings while Gaul growled at the intruders.

"No choice, we'll just charge our way through." Quentin stated in seeing no way out but to force a way through, and before you know it, he, Clyde and Gaul are charging at the Primids, along with Knuckles and Tails.

The Immortals used their usual skills of swordsmanship, and planning maneuvers. As for Knuckles, he was able to use his _Shovel Claws_ and brute strength skills very well, then Tails hovered over them Primids and dropped stun bombs to freeze them temporally for the echidna to strike better. More and more Primids came to fight them. Having enough of that, Knuckles took a _**Smash Ball**_ from out of nowhere.

"Let me and Tails handle the rest, guys." After crushing it, an aura covered Knuckles while Tails swept down and was being covered in the same aura. Than, Tails flew Knuckles high into the sky and then dive bombs Knuckles with his glowing namesakes forward, as they were bursting with flames. "_**Fire Quake Punch!**_" After Knuckles shouted his attack, he pierce it into the center of the enemy's nest, casing a massive crater and exploding waves of fire to incinerate all the nearby Primids around. Then, the aura disappeared around the two, finishing Knuckle's _**Final Smash**_ as Tails let's he go to rub off his effort. "Alright. Let's move." Knuckles signaled those around that they can get going now, and so they went off without question?

* * *

"There he is!" Quentin exclaimed out loud while he and the others ran across the field.

After passing through that battle, the Immortals, the fox and echidna were chasing the _Ancient Minister_. The latter turned around and saw them coming for him.

"Hahhh!" Quentin jumped and tried to hit the opponent with his Macleod sword, but missed the _Ancient Minister_ since the person waved his cargo in front to dodge the attack.

"We'll get him, Quentin!" Clyde spoke when her brother landed, and she did the same with her tonfa-blades with Gaul's jumping boost, but even she missed the _Ancient Minister_ as well. Gaul felt bad, but Clyde was comforting him that it wasn't his fault at all. "It's okay Gaul, you tried your best." Gaul smiled a bit in being comforted for his fault in that action.

"Come on, Tails!" Knuckles stated to his friend that they gotta stop that guy.

"Right!" Tails replied off to say, as he picks Knuckles off the ground.

Then, when Tails flew with his two tails with Knuckles in his arms and was near the _Ancient Minister_. "Tooowwwhhh!" However, the _Ancient Minister_ shoot off a laser on the twin-tailed foxes' tails.

"Gaahhh!/Waahhh!" Knuckles and Tails yelled or screamed, as they landed on the ground, while Knuckles was fine, Tails was trying to grab some dirt a put his namesakes out which lucky, he did it in time.

"Few, that was close?" Tails signed in relief, he almost lost his tails there for a moment from a bad burn?

"Darn, he's still getting away!" Knuckles cursed at seeing their foe escaping, and with the bomb of all things.

It looks like the _Ancient Minister_ was escaping them. Suddenly, a saber sword, appeared near him. "Haaahhh!" Somebody appeared, took the sword and hit the _Ancient Minister_ very hard which he sliced the grappler cable to the bomb off and even damage the bomb itself. The latter flew all around, since that hit damaged his ride and sudden lost of weight made it harder to adjust to, as the _Ancient Minister_ left leaving a smoky trail. Then the mysterious savior landed on the ground, minutes before the Subspace Bomb landed on the ground, broken from that attack.

Then, the one with the saber sword was revealed up close. It was a man somewhere within his thirties, or so it seems, his heritage appear to be from Spain, green earrings, black hair and one ponytail with a red bow-tie in the back, and has brown eyes along with a black mustache and beard that's very small, that they are hardly seen. He wears spanish armor clothing, red pants and sleeved shirt, yellow boots up to his knees, yellow armor with dark-red shoulder pads, and a red flowing cape. This was his name, as he has lived life in many ways and has some vast knowledge to this very day of what 'Man' had made….

**Don Vincente Marino Ramirez**

That's his name, but we will call him Ramirez for short, as it's easier to remember. He's not only an Immortal, but a Jettator who's tasked with guiding Quentin and making sure the other Jettators keep the oath. He trains Quentin in the art of combat, as well as philosophy and some history. He has gone through many battles in his life, from the times of Spain's War, to temples, to even a captain of a submarine, and many possible others. He's lived through his adventures in aiding Quentin to defeat Kortan, and giving back the knowledge Man has forgotten…which many of that, has already been completed. But as for there being peace, well…we know the rest of that story?

"Ramirez, good to see you!" Quentin said off with a smile, as he was glad to see his friend again.

"Yes, it's good to see you to Macleod, but I wish it were under better conditions?" Ramirez replied half-heartedly in thinking this could've been better without the dangers. Then he notices Knuckles and Tails presence, as he pointed to wondering who they were, allies or foes. "And who, may I ask are those two?" To him, he has never seen such creatures like a red echidna or a two-tailed fox.

"They're Knuckles and Tails, new friends we made and said their friends with Sonic from the Smash Tournament, Ramirez." Clyde explain to her friend of her brother while introducing the two anthropomorphic creatures.

"They helped us against those creatures?" Quentin said to his Spanish friend with a smile, but the same may not have been shared by the same thought?

"And you didn't have Clyde send out for me? What were you thinking…?" Ramirez asked in disbelief that this boy would not have tried to get his help in the matter of this battle crisis.

"I didn't have a choice, I asked her to go? But she didn't wanna leave me?" Quentin explained that he tried to convince Clyde, but his sister didn't wanted to listen and wanted to help her big brother out.

"Young lady, is this true?" Ramirez turned with a stern face and asked Clyde for the truth, to which she lowered her gaze with Gaul doing the same.

"Well…yes, kinda, I couldn't leave my brother alone, there were so many of them for him to handle? I..wanted to help him out, just enough that is…?" Clyde responded with a sorry tone, but still realized that she was in trouble with Ramirez, as he was the older adult of the group, like a guardian to them.

"Wait? She's an immortal, so wouldn't that mean that neither of you would die?" Tails asked puzzled to the question, as to where this argument is going if there's no 'down side' for those that can live forever, right?

"That's correct, but sometimes…even 'we' immortals can't be safe from unforeseen forces that may come when our 'Immortality' doesn't matter!?" Ramirez stated to explain a cruel, yet possible fate for any Immortals to the young two-tailed fox. That even a new enemy like this invasion force, could pose a threat that even Immortals can't live through? "I've trained Macleod enough and he's gain many of the Jettators knowledge, but Clyde and Gaul are still too new and are still left with some in-experience after a few passing years? Even after completing in that Tournament, they still have much to learn." The man explained off much reasoning that was very firm on the subject at hand.

"But you and Quentin keep thinking that I'm too little to handle the harder task, even for poor Gaul here to have fate in us?" Clyde complained in seeing that Ramirez was being unfair to her and Gaul, just cause they were smaller & not more bigger or grown up.

"Brrrurrghh?" Gaul nodded a bit upset too, in thinking of the same thing as Clyde had spoke about.

"Being small or big, is not the point, it's knowing how to use that strength & use weakness from the situation…from enough experience?" Ramirez was making an explanation about using the habit of being small even against giants, but one needs the knowledge, along with maturity, to handle themselves.

"Something tells me that living without aging must have some drawbacks?" Tails stated from noticing that some of these people, from gaining Immortality, they remain as they are, never aging which might cause problems and setbacks during the modern times of the world.

"As much as I like to watch this go on, we should worry about the robots that make our rival Eggman feel pretty jealous?" Knuckles stated out that they got to remember a certain task at hand they were dealing with earlier?

"Your right, and speaking of which…." Ramirez turns his head to look outward, and sees something which the others follow. "There are more of them on the way." The Spanish man stated forth in what he saw was true.

The group turned around and saw more _Primids_ coming at them. Again, the gang charged towards them, each one using their respective skills.

The Immortals and their animal allies continued their way, fighting more _Primids_. Then after much time has pass with little success, they saw another _**Assist Trophy**_ appear before them during this conflict.

"Someone better grab that thing? Cause I think we're gonna need every help we can get here!" Knuckles exclaimed off to the others, as he delivered a strong uppercut towards one _Primid_ in his way.

"I'll get it!" Tails said off, as he tries to maneuver through some _Primids_, but he came to a real problem with some new characters, the _Big Primids_ from before had returns and blocked his path. "Uh-Oh!" He yelped from seeing he's got some big trouble blocking his way now.

"I'll help you, come on, Gaul!" Soon from underneath the giants, Clyde rode Gaul underneath them, and dealt some damage to their legs, making them dropped to their knees and giving Tails his chance to pass through.

"Brrruauaarrgghh!" Gaul suddenly noticed another enemy ahead, as he moved outta the way of some _Primids_, but they seemed incased in metal, not even Tails' paralyzing bombs or some of Clyde's quick strikes from her tonfa-blades were causing enough damage. They had to vacate at the moment to reach the _**Assist Trophy**_, they needed help, and fast with more enemies arriving by the second.

This time, Tails was the lucky one to hold the _Assist Trophy_ up in the air just, as Clyde and Gual arrived to watch what happens now. But when the light flashed, he and those with him saw only white mist surrounding them.

The younger characters were coughing from the mist, but then felt something behind them, as some surprise troops of both _Big and Metal Primids_ jumped them. "Yikes?" Tails exclaimed in surprise, they braced themselves for the impact, but…

"VRruummm…/CRRisishh….POOOOWWWHhhhhhh!" Suddenly, out from the mist came something that ending up not only plowing against those _Primids_, but destroying them instantly!? It was a massive size Bisento (Kind of a Japanese pole weapon(adopted from the Chinese kwan-do or guan dao) which greatly resembles a naginata), with a striped pole being plain brown ending in a spherical edge, and a curved, large blade attached to the pole via a golden part, decorated by what looks like a sea snake, with a thin part of it protruding the blade itself.

"Brrruaghh…Brruagghh!" Gaul gasped at seeing such a long weapon before in his life, it looked really impressive, but also very dangerous.

"It's okay Gaul, this one helped us, so they must be good?" Clyde tried to calm her Gran friend from worrying so much.

"Yah, but I…just hope he's friendly?" Tails replied with a bit of sweated nerves, something tells him whoever owns that weapon and finished those _Primids_ off so easily must be extremely powerful!?

Soon the shadowy figure from the mist was reveal, and it was something BIG, even if most of it was covered, we could still make out some features. He was abnormally large for a human, roughy five times the size of a normal human. He had a long face, plugged because of the advanced age with many wrinkles around his eyes, and was very muscular. He has many scars running along his chest, seem to have a crescent-shaped mustache and when he stared out into the battle, many could see his yellow eyes that pierce into a person's soul!?

After Ramirez slashed against one _Primid_, he turn to see how Clyde's group did with the _Assist Trophy_, but gasped seeing something so shocking, he was left almost speechless? "Oh No!…It can't be?…HIM!" Rameriz ushered out in nearly finding out who was summoned was someone…he knows very well indeed.

"Ramirez…what's wrong?" Quentin asked after he stopped one _Primid_ from attacking his friend from behind, and once that was taken care of, he looked back to see the hidden covered character in confusion?

"The person that Tails and Clyde have summon, Macleod, is someone we immortals have seen in action long ago during an era called, 'The Great Pirate Age'? He's been known as the Strongest and most Feared Man around back then after the one called Gol D. Rogers passed away…" Ramirez explained in deep serious and stern tone, as he knew this was no joke when seeing this person before them while continuing. "That man's name strikes fear into the hearts of Man from ever story, and he is…..Whitebeard!" He proclaimed forth with utmost seriousness by the mere mention of his name, the captain of the Whitebeard Pirates himself was here.

Knuckles saw the full imagine of this new summon after punching a _Primid_ away, but yelp at what he saw. "Great Chaos! HE'S HUGE!" The red echidna was almost screaming in surprise in seeing this character, Whitebeard, before his eyes.

"Ramirez, were humans that big?" Quentin spoke from noticing Whitebeard's height, it seemed impossible for some to even grow to such a height level!?

"Some, yes, but after time, it seemed to have died out….?" Ramirez explained a bit of that part before giving a warning to the group, fearing of any sudden maneuvers would make an unpleasant scenery. "We must be careful Quentin, one wrong act and this man might finish us off without a second thought!?" He knew of how powerful this pirate is, and one careless mistake could be a devastating one.

It wasn't long before Whitebeard's old eyes stared down to the two people that summoned him, a nervous Tails, a frighten Gaul, and a bit shaken Clyde. They saw after the mist left, they got a closer look at his outer appearance. He wears a black bandanna around his head and adorned himself with a white captain's coat which hung loosely from his broad shoulders and bore a hidden Jolly Roger symbol on his back. He is shown with a bare-chest, and wears light loose pants tucked inside his large boots, and a dark pirate sash around his waist. He is seventy-two years old, and known long ago as the Strongest and most dangerous man alive,…Whitebeard!

"Hmmm, tell me, kids…." He spoke in a deep, old raggedy voice when he was addressing the young ones before him, as if being superior to everyone. "Were you the one's that called me from my rest?" Whitebeard asked off in demanding to know, that those who called him from the past where he existence long ago, to be here now.

"Uh-Uh-Uh, well yes, you see we….?" Tails spoke slowly and a bit nervous when seeing how strong a presence this man, despite his age, seemed very powerful.

"We need your help!" Clyde went off to ask for Whitebeards' assistance off the bat, not even showing much hesitation or fear.

"Brrraauhh, Hrrraugh, Hrrraugh!" Gaul ducked in fearing the Immortal girl may have bitten off more then she can handle.

"Hay-Hay, don't ask him so forcefully?" Tails warned the young Immortal girl incase that was a bad move to make, but Clyde choose not to listen.

"My brother and our friends need help against an army, can you please help? They are invading and destroying parts of our home." Clyde requested off that this man of a pirate helps those that are fighting those of an invasion force from destroying what is their homes.

Whitebeard stared at Clyde for a few seconds, then looked around at the battle field, seeing many scrapes of battles, but not so much as a giant dark sphere that covered one part of that area. The man saw Quentin and Knuckles looking at him, but his eyes stared at Ramirez, as if he recalled seeing him long ago. Then he looked down at those before him, Gaul seemed to watch from behind the determinate Clyde while Tails stood up, trying to not be scared of him now. even with sweat coming down his face.

"Hrgh….Gu ha ha ha ha!" Suddenly, Whitebeard broke off in laughing, in a situation like this which made those that watch him seemed confused, that is until he calmed down. He looked down to Tails and Clyde staring to him, as he spoke with a sly smile across his face. "Man….it's been such a long time…since someone tried to get me to help them in a crisis?" He looked ahead of the battle, but he gave an order to the youngsters to follow. "Go get your friends, and have them grab onto something, this won't take long." He then started to run at a fast paste and making stomping sounds with each step before jumping into the air.

"What's he doing?" Knuckles asked puzzled when they saw the old pirate on the move, what was he planning on doing?

"Quentin, Ramirez! We need to grab hold of something!" Clyde came with Gaul and was warning the group of Whitebeard's message.

"Clyde, what are you saying, surely we can help him?" Quentin asked confused, in thinking someone they are asking for help surely can't try to fight an army alone, can they?

"Don't misjudge him, Quentin? If Clyde's telling us to do something, it must be that Whitebeard has a plan." Ramirez exclaimed to his young immortal friend not to judge a character by their appearance. "We should follow his advice, and hold on tight for the display of a lifetime." He issued with a serious expression that what will happen, is going to be something they'll never believe of such a display.

"Why, what's gonna happen?" Tails flew up to ask puzzled from what Ramirez is stating about Whitebeard?

"You'll see, now come along!" Ramirez stated to the two-tailed fox, as he and everyone rushed near some boulders off the side and grabbed held of them tightly, awaiting for the un-expective.

"BAsshhihhh!" Whitebeard had landed in the center, where an entire army of _Primids_ had surrounded the old pirate, be he showed no fear, it was the opposite; he was smiling!?

"Gu ha ha ha ha, it's been so long, let's test out if I haven't gotten rusty?" Whitebeard let off a chuckle of his laugh, finding this all humorist to him, as he wants to see if he's still got the 'right' stuff & that age hasn't depleted him so much?

"Froooummphhh…../BRiickkkickkeehh!" Suddenly, after swinging his arms into a cross, he waved them out and surprisingly….literally made cracks in the air itself before….."BOOOmmmGUUUarr…TRrruuvvvoohhhh!" They sent out devastating shock waves through the air in the two directions he had those arms facing. The shock waves were able to pass and damage almost any substance, literally tearing it apart. Even more so, since the _Primids_ were on the ground, it created a devastating earthquake from Whitebeard's enormous offensive power and great quick speed, it made a good defense.

"Whah…what is that, Ramirez?" Quentin asked in surprise and shock at such power being display here?

"He's a _Devil User_ from eating something called a _Devil Fruit_ during the Pirates Era, they gave Man unusual powers, but were rejected by the sea and couldn't stay afloat or swim!? Whitebeard's was the most dangerous Fruit called the _Gura Gura No Mi_, as a translated by Japanese folks in stating 'Sound of shaking', a Tremor-Tremor Fruit!" Ramirez explained with much seriousness and a stern face in seeing and knowing of this kind of power's origin be unleashed here.

"He makes tremors?" Clyde responded in wonder and amazement at what their new ally can do?

"Brrrguragh…braughbrrraugh?" Gaul replied in a gasping surprise tone while watching the battle unfold here.

"Heh, now to wrap this up!" Back at the battle, Whitebeard saw he had a few more _Primids_ to deal with, so he did something else unexpected, he "grabs" the air itself, which spelled trouble for those that aren't prepared for this next one, fortunately, the heroes were prepared. "Vrruuaaggmmmm…./CRAAaccuuaRRRAhh!…BAaammmGGUURrra hhhh!" Soon, Whitebeard did something unexpected, he suddenly rapidly shifts the air which shocking the gang even more of disbelief, the entire area was being effecting. Most of the land, the mighty pirate was capable of tilting the parts of the area around, like breaking mountain terrains and landmasses, throwing the _Primids_ in the air and most of them sinking deep into the cracks, never to be seen or heard from again. Once that was done, Whitebeard smiled on his finished touches, as he soon was walking over to those that had hang on to their posted area.

"You…you just shook the entire area….and those things, you just….?" Knuckles was speechless, never in his life, had he seen such RAW display of power like that before!?

"You were amazing! You were able to beat them so fast, I think Sonic would be jealous of how fast you took them out?" Tails exclaimed with a cheery attitude, no longer nervous around the scary old man.

"Heh, thanks for the compliments, kid." Whitebeard smirked from getting praises by Tails, who seem to have grown on him now.

"Sir, thank you for helping us, without it, this may have taken longer." Quentin thanked Whitebeard from the bottom of his heart, they needed aid, and he gave it to them.

"Yes Whitebeard, it appears that I remember exactly how you were. Your strength is still legendary even today." Ramirez spoke in joy to see how this mighty pirate still has that 'same old power' he once used long ago.

"Hmm, Ramirez, I remember you? Gu ha ha ha ha, age hasn't done you wrong, I see. You're just as I remember you." Whitebeard replied with a mix laughter in seeing Ramirez like he knows the Spanish Immortal.

"Ramirez was kinda surprise to see you, I almost thought he was scared about the stories about you?" Clyde exclaimed from noticing Ramirez's different expression when he saw Whitebeard appear so suddenly after being summon from the _Assist Trophy_ they had gotten their hands on.

"Hmm, he knows I died long ago, but I'm glad to see he is doing well, with some friends, and those he consider a family." Whitebeard smiled as he spoke to this group, then he begins to walk past them, as the group stares at this pirate from behind. "If next time you need me against those things, or against something powerful, you know…where to gain in contact with me!?" As Whitebeard spoke, he was glowing white, but then a wind pick up, blown his cape off while it vanished. The group saw just before Whitebeard vanished into the light, his back bared on it, a purple skull with a cross up bone with a crescent white mustache which earned him his name. Then when the light faded, they saw an _Assist Trophy_ with his figure wielding his blade up like he was in a pose, standing tall and proud. Clyde came over and took it, handed it to Tails, as the two-tailed fox pocket the mighty pirate for any later needs.

Many minutes later, they defeated all the remaining _Primids_ left in Highland, Scotland. The Immortals were happy to see that and even their new animal allies were signing in relief.

"Well Ramirez, for a pirate, he certainly was friendly?" Quentin stated to his friend and teacher on seeing such a legend like Whitebeard in person, as did the others.

"Yes Macleod, Whitebeard was only feared for his power and destruction. But he only used it to protect himself and his crew, they were his family, and a family man will do all that he can to protect his family to go so far to do it!" Ramirez exclaimed in stating Whitebeard's history, most of it was dark tales, but the truth was always known about him.

"I'm certain he'll be helpful to use again real soon, right Gaul?" Clyde responded with a smile, as she pets her Gran friend as he 'purrs' at the feeling.

"Hey! Don't forget that we have that weird guy to chase?" Knuckles shouted out to get attention, in reminding the group of their target; the _Ancient Minister_ himself.

"There he is, over there!" Tails pointed for his friends to follow him in spotting their target foe in sight.

The Immortals nodded and ran with Knuckles and Tails. They stopped at the edge of the Highland's cliffs. There, they saw the _Ancient Minister_, escaping them.

Knuckles looked at the guy angrily before throwing a fit. "I can't believe this guy is escaping us! We try hitting him with all we got and he's still going on well?" They've managed to land some hits when they tried to attack, even Ramirez got him, but the _Ancient Minister_ showed nothing of slowing down after taking damage?

"Easy Knuckles, maybe we've lost him for now, but we'll catch up to him, I'm sure of it." Tails said in assuring his echidna friend that they'll find the fiend that fled them.

"Who do you think that person is, Quentin?" Clyde turn to her brother with a confused face, not knowing who that person was or why he was doing this?

"I'm not sure Clyde, I'm not sure?" Quentin spoke a little down in not sure how he can respond to that question of who the _Ancient Minister_ really was?

"HrrrhurghHuurrrghh!" Gaul moaned at seeing his friends with such sad faces, it was kinda depressing him too.

"Do you think that guy's immortal, like you all?" Knuckles asked out a bizarre question which those that are TRUE Immortals answered right away.

"I don't think he was? Whenever an Immortal is coming into contact with another, they send out a vibration, a telepathic link, this guy didn't make us feel that, so he's no immortal?" Quentin answered that question with good knowledge on how an Immortal is suppose to work, it's tricky, but it's how they are, and whatever or whoever the _Ancient Minister_ is…he's NOT Immortal, but why didn't he slow down from those sudden attacks? Then, he noticed that Ramirez was doing something with the destroyed Subspace Bomb. "Um, Ramirez? What are you doing near that thing?" He asked off in not understanding his Spanish friend's curiosity of a destroyed bomb?

"I'm analyzing this bomb. I'm trying to understand what it's made of." Ramirez answered the question, as he tries to look at the different colored wires.

"Here, let me help you? I'm pretty good with mechanics." Tails offered to help Ramirez in studying this bomb which he gladly accepted.

"Very well, you seem to be a bright person for your age." Ramirez spoke with a smile of opinion on the young fox's IQ genius mind which made Tails slightly blush, but tried to hid it.

After a few moments of tinkering, Clyde and Gaul came over, with the girl Immortal asking a question from these guys. "So, have you figured out something?" Clyde wanted to know if Tails or Ramirez learned anything about this bomb the enemy was gonna use?

"Yes, we've manage to figure out most of this stuff's systems and how it runs." Tails took his head out, finally finished checking and destabilizing the bomb, so it can't be used, and just as Ramirez came out afterwards.

"And so far?" Quentin asked in wanting to know what they discovered about this weapon.

"So far, whoever designed this, Macleod? It doesn't look good. This bomb isn't an ordinary one, not 'Man' made over the course of history. It's completely overly advance to the point that 'Man' wouldn't reach for more then several more centuries!?" Ramirez calmly, yet sternly explain the contacts of this bomb that he and Tails discussed over it, and it's something this Immortal hasn't seen being built, not by Man at least.

The other Immortals, Knuckles and Tails were soon concerned by this fact. What does the Ancient Minister have in mind? And what force could produce these Subspace Bombs to an extent Mankind has not even achieve or reach forth to knowing yet…are all puzzled mysterious that need to be solved?

* * *

In another place, a figure was walking in a path. It was some-kind of small and round pudgy robot with it's color scheme patterns being orange, black, grey, and gold, and it's eyes were cyan which at the moment were glowing light-blue. It was an E-1001 Egg Pawn, one of the E-1000 series robots design to carry various weapons and changed into different mods of upgrades, and was one of the serving bots for Sonic The Hedgehog's known enemy/rival, Doctor Eggman. Suddenly, from a far distance to the Egg Pawn, somebody's foot stepped in to intervene it.

"You shall 'not' take another step forward, robot!" Somebody spoke in which it's reveal to be a boy. He is a very small boy with a big, round-shaped and bald head, small black eyes, long black eyebrows, small hands and yellow-skinned. He wears the same Xiaolin robes that Kimiko was seen wearing, only for a boy which he wears black pants and shoes, and he seems to be the youngest of his monk friends. The boy saw the Egg Pawn coming towards him, but yelp when what was on him was…A SQUIRREL? "Ahh…Squirrel!" The boy seem to have a slight fear of those creatures, but tried to push it aside, as yellow-skinned boy took a fighting stance, ready to beat the robot while still being a bit nervous. Soon his name is revealed, as we know this Xiaolin Warrior as….

**Omi**

That's his name, Omi, no last name on the account he was an orphan, taken into the Xiaolin Temple by Master Fung where he lived most of his life. He's proved to be very proficient in the martial arts, as Master Fung has trained him to become the _Xiaolin Dragon of Water_, an element he controls, much like Kimiko's _Fire_ and Raimundo's _Wind_ abilities. While Omi is very skilled at what he does, he is also narcissistic, believing himself superior to his comrades in every possible way which has caused some tension. This trait doesn't disappear or even slow down even after Raimundo became the Leader of the team which he always though he would be, but never came to it? His greatest trait is loyalty, but he does have a problem with American idioms, having to constantly corrected. He's wearing something that's covering his right arm with spikes charging with electricity, it's known as the _Kaijin Charm_ which allows him for the creation and manipulation of water, and as such, uses it to increase his own power. When used with his _**Wudai-Weapon**__;_ the _Shimo Staff_ which is able to spread out into a multitude of harden ice spikes, impaling multiple enemies and take form of other weapons, and is especially boosted in power when used by his _Shen Gong Wu Element_, the _Kaijin Charm_.

However, as the Egg Pawn came towards him gradually, Omi was frightened by him cause of the squirrel on his head, even with the Egg Pawn was paying no attention to him. The latter saw the Omi being frightened. The robot simply shrugged before continuing his way. When Omi saw the robot with a squirrel leaving, he sighed in relief. Then, nervously, he cried to the robot:

"Hah! Run as fast as you can! For there is NOooo one better then this mighty and feared Xiaolin Dragon Warrior!" At the same time, another Egg Pawn came and stopped near Omi which also had a squirrel on it's head. The latter didn't see the robot, and then when he turned around and saw him. "Aaaah!" Omi yelped in fright again, the young monk took his fighting stance against the robot…with the squirrel. "Hum… you cannot stop me, fowl robot!" Omi said nervously, while trying to act brave. However, Omi didn't see that a huge figure was behind him.

It was not a huge Egg Pawn, but that was grey and silver, tall, and wields a large hammer, it was known as the E-1006 Egg Hammer. The Egg Hammer took a heavy stomp on the ground, and swung his hammer towards the unexpected Omi.

"BAaanmhhhh!" Omi suddenly yelp from feeling a strange attack happening behind him while being distracted that really made an impact on him.

"Gaah….GAAAAahahahaaAAAHh!" Omi was hit so hard, he was shot right into the sky while screaming. "Dinnnggnhhh!" He sparkled like a star and then many seconds later, the small monk fell to the ground as a trophy statue. But then the hammer twirled around and surprisingly caught the trophy, swung it behind himself and landed on the ground.

"Excellent work, my loyal Egg-Series!" The Egg Hammer turn to kneel while setting it's hammer on it's shoulder to meet it's sights on it's master who walked from in front of him. He was a man in his fifties, he wears black pants/shoes suit, a red shirt with two collar yellow belts with white strap lines around the sides plus two white buttons on the bottom on the front edges, a pair of white gloves, and of course, dark blue, clip-on-a-nose, one-way sunglasses (which he doesn't need to see with). Soon his name is revealed just after his appearance….

**Doctor Eggman**

That's his name, the infamous Doctor Eggman, genius with a 300 I.Q, and known villain and rival to Sonic the Hedgehog. He's built tons of robots and weapons and ships, each one more effecting then the last, but many have never been enough to defeat Sonic. At the moment, the villain is up to something, but what, it's a mystery?

"Hmmm, this person will do for my plan?" Eggman looks at the latest catch of the day, Omi, as he patted the trophy figure to clear out dust. His Egg Pawns come up to their master, as there are a lot of them. Then, they heard the sound of a vehicle coming. "Quickly, to your stations!" Eggman ordered out to his Egg Pawns in what to do next here.

The Egg Pawns nodded, as both them and Eggman hidden themselves, leaving the Omi statue alone. Many seconds later, Jack Spicer appeared, riding a hover-carrier vehicle. In this hover-carrier, there was also the statue of Viper and Jak.

"Ah, what sorta day will my luck bring me to…HELLO!?" Suddenly, Jack noticed a lone trophy figure on the side of the road before he pulled up. "Well, well, looky what we got here?" Jack spoke off, as he got off his carrier and approached to examined the trophy, as he soon realized who the statue figure was, he smirked wickedly. "Hahahaha! If it isn't a trophy figure of 'Cheese-Head' Omi, this job is getting too easy!" He grabbed the trophy and held it high with his arms. "This is getting good!" Jack proclaimed, he's got three trophy figures of heroes, this was just too good to be true…which it was?

"Brugurgurahuahmmmhh!" Suddenly, the Egg Pawns came from hiding and rushed to the goth boy, crowding Jack and rocking him about.

"What! Huhnn? Hay now! WAaahhh!" Jack yelped and snapped, as he tried to get out of the middle of the masses of robots. Unfortunately, he ended up tossing and sending Omi's trophy to land head first on the ground in his hover-carrier with Viper and Jak. Without knowing it, Eggman was on the ride, and was planning to use it.

"I must thank you for your services, boy. Now it's time I take my leave." Eggman stated with a sly smile, as he pulled a lever and started driving the thing, as he turns it around and leaves the scene.

"Follow Eggman!" Egg Pawns released Jack and followed their boss afterwards.

Spicer was a little bit dazed on the ground, a bit bewildered to what happened to him. "I know I wanted fans of my work, heck, even robots, but come on now, that was a little over the top, and…" Then, after groaning from getting up, a brief second later, he noticed something. "WAah?" He turned to his left and was shocked to see his rid being stolen.

Not only that, but so where the trophies Jack Spicer obtain, all done by the hands of Dr. Eggman while the former doesn't even realize it.

"Hey! Come back here!" Jack yelled to Eggman of who he couldn't see from afar, but neither he nor his Egg Pawns listen to him. "That backstabber stole my ride, my invention! Grrr….he's so lucky I still have my _Helipack_…" Spicier activated his _Helipack_ and flew off into the air by two rotating blades. "When I find out who did this? They'll regret crossing with JACK SPICER, RULER OF THE NETHER-VERSE!" Soon he flew off to who knows where, hoping to find some better luck with reclaiming what got stolen from him.

**End Of Chapter.**

**Note:** _**Assist Trophy -**_ Sarah Macleod was seen in the Highlander the Animated Series, as she was close to Lyn (from Fire Emblem) that those that are female swordsmen can due such abilities while fitting in with those I've picked as the cast.

_**Assist Trophy -**_ Whitebeard From One Piece will be representing Devil and the powers to effectively alter the boundaries of the stage or field! This was a hard case to find someone that could alter the stage which in truth, effects both parties if the one who summons this Assist Trophy isn't careful of it's abilities. Plus, I think adding the strongest Pirate from One Piece, next to Gol D. Roger with such a Devil Fruit ability, who couldn't say he's perfect for the role!

_**Final Smash Moves:**_

Tails with Knuckles for back-up (Sonic X) - Smash Move: **Flying Fist Drop!** (Tails fly's high into the sky and dive bombs Knuckles with his namesakes forward to pierce and cause massive crater damage to their foe!) Type: Focused)

**VISION NOTE:** The move that Knuckles used is somewhat similar to how he performs an attack move when playing Sonic Heroes, as a good reference in how the move was inspired.

I've decided that with Eggman playing the role of Dedede from Kirby, he needs his E-Series robots as comparison to the Waddle-Dees. And of courts, knowing what robot to use for Eggman since he rarely rough-houses any opponent, sounded about right here?

I've taken much in being a fan of this particular Highlander series, but have not seen 'as much' other stories relying around the animated series? So I figured, why not star a cast for old fans to see & almost picture an event that could have taken place…if the TV Series ever came to a conclusion instead of being left off in mystery? And so I have, I've created a foretelling of what happened in the past while making some new 'changes' to 'additions' that would seem even more surprising to picture or even imagine such possibilities (heck, even something for a fanlike story)? So for now, I like what I've managed to do here, and I'm certain…it will catch other viewers attention to look up to find to recall…the old animated series?

So now we have foreseen another **VISION** of beauty? And of course, the VISION-KING couldn't be more prouder to have created this. There was so much excitement, thrills, chills, why many Sonic fans would almost yelp from their seats if any One Piece cast were thrown into the bar of the fight? That's what makes things so unexpected, yet so much more fun, that you wanna **VISUALIZE** how the scenes co-exist one another? But for now, we'll move on to the next chapter where a famous martial artist comes into play, a guy that shall take hold of weaponry to fight the new threat, and his name….is CHAN!? But wait, he won't be alone, far from it, when someone small follows along to a cowboy monk joining the party? And there will be other surprises that comes from the package deal, and for what we shall see…well, you shall see, right? Till then, let us enjoy what we have till the next time…shall we now...


	10. Chapter 09: The Legendary Jackie Chan

Author's Note: Greetings to many of my loyal viewers & followers out there. Are you ready to **ENVISION** another exciting adventure pack with more things then I can count around here? Good, cause the "King Of VISIONS" has got another chapter that many fans of one Martial Arts Man we seen in lots of action Kung Fu, Karate, etc. action…JACKIE CHAN! Yeah, you'll know him, you'll like this, especially when it'll be his cartoon self in action. You can **VISUALIZE** this with no holds bound, cause hay, if you're a Jackie Chan fan, you'll love his cartoon/animated form like the popular TV Series showed him (which has been seen in some fanmakes on this site). So if you ever ponder seeing such a cast appearing in a Smash Bros Brawl, & how to use the elements from the TV Show, then you can be inspired from what you see happen here. So without further delay, time we get this show on the run now, shall we...

**Chapter 09: The Legendary Jackie Chan**

Meanwhile, in another place, there was an amazing city known as San-Francisco. It was a very large city. The main location here was, with no doubt, the hidden secret spy inner building known as Section 13 which was outside near an ordinary phone booth. In a hidden room, called 'The Vault', it open to reveal many hidden items, where they were so powerful, that Section 13 had to lock them in secret so that they couldn't be used for evil, such as the fable _12 Chinese Zodiac Tailsmans_; of Shendu, the _Demon of Fire_. Each had an animal to represent and each one had a magical ability.

At the moment, we see someone walking into the center of the vault, where the _Talismans_ lie in. It was a young man, with black slight messy hair, and brown eyes. He wears a blue shirt with rolled up sleeves to his elbows, brown tan pants, and brown shoes. He wasn't alone, it seemed he had someone with him as well!? It was a young girl barely even two to three times shorter then the man with jet-black hair, tan-brown eyes and wearing an orange hoodle with navy-blue jeans and tan-skinned sleeves in her hoodle.

"Come on, Jack-ker-na-ter, you know it's time again!" The young girl spoke to the older man in stating the timing of something important.

As the older man took the _Talismans_, and revealed a twelve container pack for each of them. The container glowed and the _Talismans_ came to life and flew around in a mystifying way before going into the container itself, where the man had placed them. Soon once that was done, we see the man holding his pack of _Twelve Talismans_, as he seems serious, but we now see who he is and find out his name...

**Jackie Chan**

That's his name, the infamous Jackie Chan himself, master of the martial arts, known archeologist, and known for getting himself out of some pretty odd-situations. He's faced many adventures from battling Shendu, the other _Immortal Demons_, _Evil Chi Wizards_ like Daolon Wong, Tarakudo; the _King of the Shadowkhan_ & _King of all Oni_, and even battled against Shendu's son from the future, Drago. It's times like these that Jackie ever wondered what happened to his quiet life, but that all changed for him, and now, it starts again. He's been a member of the Smash Tournament and now this time, after some training, he was ready to be part of the _Super Smash Bros. Tournament_ for the third time!

"Yes, I know." Jackie spoke to the little girl, as he sets the _Talismans_ around his chest. "I've been training for this, and I've tried training you too, just be patient." He was instructing the girl to have patience from all that is going on.

"Hah, Howh, EiYah!" The young girl instead did some martial art stances, as if getting herself ready for battle, she maybe small, but she can battle against the best. Soon her name is revealed, though with connections with Jackie Chan, it's not that hard to figure out who this skimpy little missy is already….

**Jade Chan**

That's her name, Jade Chan, Jackie's Hong Kong-born, pre-teen niece (actually his first-cousin-once-removed, since she is Jackie's "cousin Shen's girl") who is already 'Americanized'. She is adventurous, and to that extent she frequently disobeys her uncle's advice to remain in safety, preferring to accompany Jackie as he goes out on adventures and thus getting herself into trouble, and though she will not admit it, often has to be rescued by Jackie almost overtime. Just as often, however, her quick mind and flexible thinking helps Jackie in situations where his moderate thinking and habitual caution are definite hindrance. A frequent gag with her is her inexplicable ability to appear in the middle of the action mere seconds after being left in a supposedly secure location/vehicle for her safety. After time, she has shown her accounts for her considerable skill, energy, and enthusiasm, and for her immersive (yet mostly unrealized) potential in the martial arts, and she is very good at using _Chi Magic_. After some time, she gotten her uncle Jackie to allow her a chance to let this be her first crack at entering the _Smash Tournament_.

"Jade, you must remember that most of the fighters are not…well…on my best terms of being friends?" Jackie was explaining some rules he was laying down to his niece, mostly to watch out for someone dangerous during the tournament.

"Tch, I know? You made some enemies too, which is why I got your back since Uncle's not going." Jade shrugged off as if that was no big deal, stating she'll watch out for her uncle for any trouble.

"Only because you signed 'Your' name on Uncle's invited invitation, as his replacement." Jackie exclaimed in remarking the fast little deed his niece pulled to enter the third _Smash Tournament_, by taking over a previous contender's role in partaking the event.

"Heeheehn, can't turn back now?" Jade sheepishly let off a smile in knowing how her uncle Jackie was still against the idea, but the contract's rules are legal for any competitors for the _Smash Tournament_. Oh well?

"Huuugh?" Jackie signed at this, he sometimes wonders if this was a good idea to allow his niece to fight in battles after so much fighting in his own neighborhood. "Just remember what I told you, everyone there is completely different from anything we've faced in the past." He tried to explain to Jade about many fighters in this tournament that are unlike any of their previous opponents or foes they 'usually' gone against, mostly?

"No sweat Jackie, we've faced Demons, Evil Wizards, Oni Mask Guys, I think we can handle this." Jade stated out all the adventures they've had until now, if anybody could go through that many trials, then this could be a no brainer. "Oh, but just incase, I'll guard yah from any surprise attackers should we do a team up!" The girl issued in wanting to say, she's got her uncle's back, if they meet trouble.

"Yes, I can hardly wait." Jade sarcastically remarked with rolled eyes in not wanting that type of surprise to happen to them, thinking if the Tournament does have one of those, it'll be too soon. "But what I do know, is this? I'm more then ready to do some battles in this tournament again." Jackie Chan spoke off to state, as he secured the _Twelve Talismans_ so that when in danger, he could use them for back-up support.

"Don't worry Jackie, I believe you can deliver some SERIOUS BUTT-KICKING in this tournament, even if I'm not there to help save yah." Jade swayed off and gave an elbow nudge to tell her uncle not to worry so much, if anything, he'll do great. Plus, she's the insurance to help make Jackie be the top winner by beating all the others.

"Thank you Jade….I Think?" Jackie replied thankfully by such compliments, yet somewhat puzzled by those words exactly?

"Breegurgurgur…Riiinnghhh!" Suddenly, Jackie pulls out his dark-blue cell phone which was ringing, and he opened it up to answer it.

"Hello?" Jackie replied off, as he answered his cell-phone and got a special surprise from it?

"Aiiee-Yaaaahh, Jackie!" An old voice that sounded desperate was shouting over the line of the phone.

"Uncle! What's wrong?" Jackie replied to his phone in worry when hearing his uncle's worried and concerning voice on the line.

"Something is Verrrrrry wrong, Tohru and I have lost signal to Tournament? NOOoow we don't know when you and Jade will be up?" The voice of Jackie's 'Uncle' said over the line by their phones, stating of something that happened concerning the tournament the Chans are partaking.

"I see, well I'll see if I can have Captain Black come over and help fix that problem, Uncle?" Jackie replied with a sign of relief, almost thought it would be serious or something, good thing it's not. But...

"One more thing….Uncle suggest you and Jade take care when going out…." Uncle stated out over the line while giving some advice to the two about to partake in the tournament. "Uncle feels an unpleasant feeling in the air, the '_Willies_' and that you and Jade should take the long route, this could mean one thing….?" He spoke in deep seriousness, there were only few times when he did, and this sounded urgent!?

"What could it be? What do you think this might mean, Uncle?" Jackie asked in sounding suspicious and concerning, what could the warning be about that they needed to take a longer route?

"Helph! What else, trouble?…Tohru, have you fixed signal yet?" Uncle shrugged off to reply before his voice is shouting over to someone else that's nearby before….

"CRashhhisshhh!" Suddenly, Jackie flinched when he heard a loud crash happened, which meant something musta broke from back home?

"Got to go Jackie? My apprentice has fallen and needs discipline for breaking another ladder that couldn't support his weight!" Uncle's vocie spoke in getting ready to hang up and had plans to scold the one that broke their ladder.

"TIRculmmmmmmmph!" Then we hear the phone hanging up, just as Jackie hangs his up and lets out a relief breath of air from that conversation; it was mostly stress relief by the sounds of it.

"Sounds like Uncle and Tohru are having some trouble?" Jade asked from noticing something was troubling her uncle, mostly from overhearing much of the conversation?

"Yes, and I feel that we should be on look out if trouble should find us?" Jackie said in response to Jade while being serious, knowing that their 'pleasant journey' wouldn't be as peaceful as they once thought?

"Cool! Then lets take the high road and see where the danger lurks!?" Jade exclaimed in excitement, as she rushes out of the vault before her uncle even responded to her fast decision.

"Huhhhn, why do I even bother trying?" Jackie signed in seeing his niece wouldn't take a simple 'no' so easily. Soon they left the vault, and make plans to leave their city for their travels ahead here.

* * *

Many minutes later, Jackie and Jade have headed into the forest area outside of San-Francisco. Before leaving the city, Jackie had to gather some supplies in his backpack for the long travels, even his niece packed her own bag. Jade got her own equipment from becoming prepared, such as a wooden _Chi Pole_ that her 'Uncle' had made as a birthday present for her to be a defensive tool in both combat and _Chi Magic Booster_ when she fights, plus a blow-fish and lizard figure which she uses as quick draws to fire off magic shots.

"Honestly Jade, do you need all those things in your bag? I told you to pack your essentials only" Jackie scolded his niece sternly of her choice picks for their journey, some of it is not of the necessary requirements.

"Hay, you said to pack light, and I did. Just never said on the terms which?" Jade exclaimed from stating she did what she was asked, but never was stated on 'what' to only bring on this trip.

"I meant for our long travels and training, not packing comic books and portably video games for a simple trip?" Jackie remarked in what his niece ended up bringing were those that a child usual packs for fun trips, etc.

"What can I say, my mind needs to be distracted by some joys of life?" Jade shrugged off to exclaim her reasoning of bringing such things for the trip, even if it was mostly suppose to be all seriousness.

"Gah-How, gaaaaugh?" Jackie soon sign in defeat, his niece has a hard time listening to him, even now.

After a while of walking, they came near an open forest field. Here, someone was sleeping in on a stump log. It was a boy wearing the same outfit like the last _Xiaolin Dragon_ warriors, only he was a big guy with blonde hair and blue eyes. Besides the red robe with black wrist collars, blue sash belts, and white pants, his physical appearance makes him seem to be dressed as a cowboy from his brown hat with a blue collar mark in the middle.

Jackie and Jade continued to walk without stopping to take into the account of the sleeping cowboy which Jackie would recognized easily when they got up ahead.

The cowboy opened his eyes a little bit to check out what's going on, as his name is revealed now…

**Clay Bailey**

That's his name, Clay Bailey, the _Xiaolin Warrior of Earth_, and a boy that grow up in Texas where his daddy owns a ranch, and his sister Jessie is the leader of an all-girl motorcycle gang called; _the Black Vipers_. He's more of the muscle for his team, seeing he's got the brute, and is the most easy-going member of the group, and has an overriding Southern Accent. He's always polite and occasionally dispenses down-home pearls of wisdom (Which is usual stuff they say in Texas Western Style), and his skills in _Tai Chi_ and his element of _Earth_ both emphasize his sense of balance in all things. He holds a boomerang weapon called _Big Bang Meteorang_ which splits into eight more blades and can slice through solid rock, it can even split into multiple boomerangs to attack multiple enemies. On his left arm is a bronze sleeve armor with a skull of a bull's facial picture on the shoulder with it's horns lightly sparking, and on the knuckles were it's sharp claws that represent it's feet. This was known as the _Longhorn Taurus_, allows Clay for the creation and manipulation of _Earth_, and as such, uses this to increase his own power. When used by his **Wudai Weapon;** _Big Bang Meteorang_, it flies through the air with the power source of a rainbow jet at the rear, then it flies around very particular enemies in resulting something falling on them or crushing them. Soon after he was done checking things, he closed his eyes right after, going back to sleep.

Jade looked back to notice the sleeping cowboy and turn to her uncle with a question?

"Hay Jackie, isn't that Clay, that _Xiaolin Warrior_ guy that I once saw you facing in the tournament on television?" Jade pointed out someone that she recognized before her uncle, as someone from the same tournament they are partaking.

Jackie turn and much to his surprise, saw Clay, and was overjoy to see the first of his tournament friend around. "Oh it is, I almost missed him?" Jackie responded off sheepishly about almost missing a moment he knows this competitor?

"Compering his snoring to Uncle's or Tohru's, musta been use to it that you passed by real easily?" Jade remarks off from the way Clay's snores so loudly, it's something else not to be missed unless you were deaf.

"Now Jade, perhaps he came here to train, and is now taking a rest? Come, we probably shouldn't disturb him." Jackie stated a reason for the person here being tired out, as they tried to move on without ruining Clay's nap.

At this moment, the sky was covered by red clouds. Those red clouds were followed by the starship, the _Blue Typhoon_ itself. "RaaaOOORRrruughhh!" A suddenly, metallic roar caught the attention of the two Chan's attention to look up.

"Gahah?" Jackie turns to look up at seeing the starship above them and from seeing how the situation's atmosphere has changed suddenly.

"Cool! An actual starship, must be our ride?" Jade exclaimed in excitement of what's she seeing, not knowing of the dangers yet.

"Cruuwwwhhh…sisisisisisIIsshh!" The starship opened it's hatch, dropping a lot of purple spores in the ground. And as you can guess, more _Primids_ came from those purple spores. The Chan's of San-Francisco saw them, mostly because the _Primids_ surrounded them.

"Jade, I don't think they are here to give us a lift?" Jackie stated in seeing this wasn't a good thing, whoever or whatever these things were, they were clearly not their allies.

"Ehh…I think your right? But if it's a butt-kicking they want, then let's give it to them!" Jade slightly replied in realizing her uncle was right about these robots before replacing it with a serious expression, and readying herself for a fight.

"You gotta be kiddin me?" Jackie groanly replied in seeing where this is going, they'll have no choice but to fight it off.

"Hay now, what's all this ruckus I'm hearing from my little winks…?" Clay's voice said off all of a sudden, as he woke up from the weird noise. Got up to his feet and walked over to the Chan's, as if wondering what's the cause of the sudden noises just before he looks back at the _Primids_ and wake up fully. "What in tarnations… what's going on around here, partners?" He asked off in not getting what was happening, but it looked like they were surrounded by unfriendly critters?

"You better prepare yourself, Clay." Jackie said off to advise his friend, as he prepared himself by getting into a defensive martial art stance.

"Yah! These guys don't seem to be here, just wanna be friends with us." Jade stated off to say too, as she was getting herself prepared into a martial arts stance and everything.

"Well alright, little partner." Clay said without any second thoughts, as he took his _Big Bang Meteorang_ from behind him. "Time we show these goons how we fight, Texas-Ho-Down!" Clay proclaimed off in how they're gonna take down these foes, a style he likes to do from his home turf.

Soon, the battle began in the forest. The _Primids_ charged against the heroes. One of those _Primids_ was throwing a boomerang at them.

The enemy's first target was Jackie, who yelp forming this and tried to dodge it. "Whooh, Waah, Gahuagh!" The latter tried to avoid the boomerang, but was hit by it? "Dooh, I'm going to feel that one in the morning?" He rubbed his forehead where the thing slightly injured him, giving him a bad headache. After a while, he was able to avoid the next boomerang attack, but the worst was it was following him on the return route. "WAhhh! Bad day, bad day, bad day, BAD DAY!" At this moment, Jackie was unknowingly charging towards the _Primid_ and hopped over it's head, and before it knew it, the thing got destroyed by it's own weapon from coming into contact with it. "Is it over?" Jackie's answer came to him when he ducked from another boomerang attack. "Wah! I guess not! Gaughh!" He cried off to say in second-guessing what was happening here?

"POwwwssiihh!…Puufff!" Suddenly, green beams dispensed the attacks, and the man turn to see his niece aimed a blowfish glowing green, that was a _Chi Spell_ that was fired moments ago.

"I gotcha Uncle Jackie, need some help?" Jade replied with a cocky smile, as she packed her blowfish away and got into her martial art stance.

"No Jade! I can handle these guys, you should make certain of your safety first?" Jackie was sternly rejecting his niece to interfere while making sure she wouldn't get herself into danger even if she's well trained. "Hugh...WAaahhh!" But then he had reality return to him, as he dodged another boomerang coming at him, and had to duck with his amazing reflexes.

"Tch, he 'so' would needed me!?" Jade replied off, as she goes back to her fight while knowing her uncle Jackie, he manage some way outta that situation.

More _Primids_, each with a boomerang, came and tried to hit the archeologist and his friends. Jackie reached into his _Talisman_ container, and picked up a rabbit emblem object. "Better use this, _**SPEED TALISMAN!**_" Jackie used the _Speed Talisman_ which made him go super fast, and was able to defeat almost all of them enemies with his martial art moves combined with the extra speed pressure. He also threw some apples from nearby appeal trees, knocking them down.

Then came some of those foe things from above him, and Jackie hurriedly took another object out, this one being a pig emblem which made his eyes glowed before…. "Briisisihh…BLIiisssiiiizizzzzhhh!" He shot heat beams from his eyes which completely incinerated them _Primids_, but then Jackie yelp from a fallen branch. He panicked as it was on fire and he had to put it out, he needs to remember that certain powers of the _Talismans_ are 'too' powerful that in different areas, would do more harm then good.

"Even the Shadowkhan are harder to handle, but these guys are not ancient creatures like them?" Jackie said off with a moan against the _Primids_, as he looked around, and had to duck from one enemy attack from behind him, again!?

At the same time, Clay used his boomerang against the _Primids_ and their boomerangs. "Let's see which's is mightier, yours or mine! _**Big Bang Meteorang!**_" Clay issued off in stating what he would do, as he announced the name of his attack.

"Flisisisisispisisih!" Clay tossed his now eight-bladed boomerang out, and so did the _Primids_, but the cowboy's weapon sliced through those others and enemies like they were nothing before they vanish into darkness.

"Wooh, doggy! That's a real cut up, there!" Clay commentated his work while reaching out and taking his boomerang back into his hands again.

Suddenly, one of the _Primids_ hit Jackie by surprise. "Gaaughhhh!" The latter was thrown into the air from the enemy's strong upper-jab stunt. "Wahhahaah, AAaaahahah? Niih! _**LEVITATION TALISMAN!**_" Quickly, he searched himself, got another _Talisman_ with a rooster emblem on it which he was able to fly in the air and landed safely on the ground. "Take that! Ugh…Chipmunk!" Jackie exclaimed off to say, as he took another emblemed _Talisman_ with a monkey out, aimed it, and when a blast escape from it, changed that _Primid_ into…what do you know, a chipmunk!?

"Briiicurgaurkk…clickclick!" The chipmunk chipped in surprise and then ran away from the fighting scene!?

After a while, the _Primids_ were defeated, in more ways then one.

"Hahhh, that seems over, but we best keep moving on. If more of those things should arrive?" Jackie exclaimed a slight sign of relief before turning to his friends to state they must move on, in case anymore enemies should come. If they are going to fight anymore of those things, they need some room, a trapped corner makes one easy to attacks, and so that decision was made. To which, Clay and Jade had no arguments about such a subject.

* * *

The heroes continued their way, fighting more _Primids_. At some point in the battle, an _**Assist Trophy**_ appeared. Clay quickly took it and held it up in the air which made a white flashy light appear. And what else could you expect to see other than another character afterwards. This time, it was a large man twice the size height of Jackie with formidably large girth with black hair tied in a topknot. His clothing was simple, as it merely consists of a black overalls with an extra large white undershirt and a simple pair of sandals. Just from noticing the guy, you think he would be a Sumo on the first guess, but he had suitcases and one of them had an orange blowfish tied to it. His name is Tohru, a member of the _J-Team_ like Viper, an is Uncle Chan's apprentice, and has a close big brother relationship with Jade, whom he becomes very protective of.

"Well I'll be a Cat's Uncle Chasing the Biggest Catch I ever darn seen? You're a big fell, aren't yah?" Clay stated from noticing of tall and how wide the sumo is. Then he corrected himself from being rude to the new friend. "Oop's, my bad?" Clay should know it's impolite to speak about one's appearance.

"It's fine, I am use to it." Tohru said in assuring to Clay that it's not a problem for him at all.

"Tohru!" Jackie shouted from his fight to see his old friend again out of the blue.

"Big-T, welcome to the fight!" Jade replied off to her friend, as she duck from one _Primid's_ strike and grabbed it to toss it around.

"Jackie! Jade! How….?" Tohru spoke in surprise to see them here, last he recalls was being in Uncle's shop, and now he's here?

"I called yah here partner, after grabbing that _Assist Trophy_, it turn into you!?" Clay explained quite easily how Tohru manage to get here from where he was at last time.

"Hmm, magical summoning spells, Uncle has told me of such powerful items used for the Smash Tournament?" Tohru stated in understanding the situation better now, he's been called through some magic at work here.

"Tohru, perhaps you can provide some help..Gaah?" Jackie requested Tohru's aid since he's here while dodging another _Primid's_ attack?

"Not to fear, I got this!" Jade stated out, as she pulled out her blowfish and lizard figures, and started having them glowing bright magical green aura colors. "Bissisishh…Bisisish…Bisisishh…Poowwhhh!" Then Jade started blasting each _Primid_ she saw to dust particles. Too bad there was so many that distracted her, she failed to see the one coming up behind her, but that didn't go unmixed?

"JADE!" Tohru cried out from seeing a _Big Primid_ sneak up behind her, this got him mad while growling!? "GRrrrr…..YAARRRRGGHHhhh!" Tohru was seen charging like a mad bull which he passed Clay and caught Jade's attention in time to see her big friend smash himself against a _Big Primid_ through a nearby boulder. "SMMMAASSssiihhh!" The impact left a large dent which when Tohru came out, the _Big Primid_ was vanishing into particulars after being defeated.

"Way to show them some muscle, Big-T!" Jade cheered for her Sumo friend's success in taking down that sneaky enemy.

"Wooh, that was better then Wrestling a bull during a Bull-Wrestle off back in Texas!?" Clay replied impressed at what he saw just now in Tohru taking down a big tough foe.

"Can we please try to do something about these guys first!" Jackie stated out, as he pulled out another of the _Talismans_, this one's emblem was that of a bull. "We need all the strength we can musta…._**OX TAILSMAN!**_ YAaahhh!" Jackie issued off before he started to active the next _Talisman_ power. "POWWhhhhh!…CRAAAaggaauurrhhh!" Then he thrown a punch against one _Primid_ which suddenly sent that one sky-rocketing and bashing against it's own kind. That one Talisman gave him such strength that he might even be stronger then Tohru!?

"Man! You folks sure know how to throw down?" Clay replied after he tossed his foe against a few others, as he whistle off the Chan group's strong urge to take down tough opponents.

"I think now's the perfect time to use a certain _Chi Spell_ Uncle showed me when dealing with such strange creatures?" Tohru stated off in what this situation calls for, as he gets some ingredients out to perform the spell. "Jade, if you could help me?" He asked the child to be of some assistance to help him with a spell preparation.

"My pleasure, T!" Jade replied off with a smile, as she joined her friend to help perform the spell.

"Better mossy on, _**Wudai Crater Earth!**_" Clay motioned off to say, as he lay his hands on the ground, and then they got covered by stone pebbles which forged into rock gauntlets for him to wear. "HAaayyhhh!" Clay then raised his hands upward before smashing them down onto the ground. "POwwwGrugurguaahhhh!…BASssisihhhh!" That sudden attack caused him to fire off earth pillars to shot from the ground which bashed against the _Primids_ and destroyed them in the process.

"Woah, Jackie's competitions this year seem pretty tough?" Jade said off amazed, as she took notice from helping her big friend Tohru to notice what Clay just did?

"Quickly, we're just about prepared." Tohru exclaimed to the girl, as the necessary finishing touches were nearly complete for the spell to work.

"Got it, here yah go Tohru!" Jade replied off with an okay smile, as she added some powder into a canal bowl which glowed green with mist.

"Alright, time to end this!" Tohru said off, as all the preparations were completed, then he closed his eyes, and clap his hands together. "_**Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao, Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao….**_" And it was from here, that he started to chant a magical spell.

"Pisisisishhh…PIRCrriSSSsissihhhh….PLoooffuuaafffh !" Suddenly, the _Primids_ were clutching their heads, as if the spell's chants were hurting them, and some were vanishing into spectacles of the spore selfs, and faded into nothings. Once all the _Primids_ that had surrounded them were gone, Tohru finished his chanting to see his work was done, as he sign in relief to see this.

"Man, that's got to be the strongest magical work I ever dog-gone seen, and I thought _Shen Gong Wu_ were something?" Clay replied with a whistle smile, as he tips his hat a bit from what he just witnessed was impress.

"Tohru, thank you for the help." Jackie thanks his big friend and ally for helping them out, they really needed it.

"I am glad to be of service, but before my time as an _Assist Trophy_ ends, I must give you a message, Jackie? That sensei told me to give when I was beginning to vanish from his shop." Tohru exclaimed something that he needed to tell the others that sounded important after he was leaving the area he was once at.

"We're all ears, so let us have the message, Big-T!" Jade exclaimed with a thumbs up to her pal, ready to receive the news of the 411 call, sorta speak?

"Jade?" Jackie sternly spoke to ask his niece not to be asking since the message was for him, not for herself.

Tohru nodded before he took a deep breath, and began to explain. "Uncle had recently stumbled upon an unused book in his library? One that tells of a strange power that was imprisoned in a Dark Dimension were that power was sealed in." From the way most of this was sounding, it seem to catch a lot of attention without a doubt.

"Wow, what could that be?" Clay asked puzzled from what he's hearing for the first time, sounds serious too?

"That place where it co-exist the _Final Stage_ for all _Smash Fighters_ in the _Smash Tournament_!" Tohru stated what some have already been too already which surprised a few of the older members that competed in the _Smash Tournament_ themselves.

"Wait! Are you saying Jackie and everyone's been fighting in that forbidden place, but why?….And what's it got to do with these annoying robots?" Jade asked a ton of questions without waiting for an answer to be said by Tohru's explanation of the matter revolving around it and this weird invasion of robots.

"Please, let me explain, Jade. I said it was 'co-exist', meaning the two never reach the other, or no one ever found out about it." Tohru stated this important fact again to the impatient Chan girl. That the _Dark Dimension_ & the _Final Stage_ from the _Smash Tournament_ are both non-close neighbors in some form of speaking.

"Hmph?" Jade huffed to herself from being told to wait, as she wanted to be free to do something without being told not to.

"So then these creatures, what are they?" Jackie asked in wonder, since the robots they've obviously faced must be connected to what Tohru is explaining.

"The scroll refer to strangely merged mechanical beings: as _Primids_, beings made from dark matter energies that may be from what was sealed? It's also said that they 'too', can take on any shape or form, strengths, and wield strange weapons." Tohru explained a small potion of what the known enemies are to the group here. He stops for a moment, as he looks deep in though before stating this next fact to the gang. "It's even been stated they can appear as people we know, and can perhaps perform all their moves, they are basic fighters, driven to fight without showing any emotion." This was the most serious part of what the _Primids_ can do, take not only one's appearance, but their natural strengths, skills, and weaknesses.

"Man, that almost sounds like the _Shen Gong Wu_; the _Moby Morphin_, that we once came across which makes anybody look like someone else, even speaks like them?" Clay said with his hand rubbing to his chin, remembering something that seemed similar to his knowledge in how others can be like another person.

"There's a small difference between the real victims and the _Primids_?" Tohru stated out an important fact that maybe something extremely important to remember, should anyone come across 'Fakes' that are _Primids_ in disguise.

"So spill, what are they?" Jade asked in suspicion & suspension, not able to wait much longer to hear this.

"The _Primids_ may take the shape of others and even use their abilities against others? But they lack the voice to speak, they release a dark aura glow off their bodies, and the most important part; is their glowing yellow eyes that show no emotion." Tohru described the notes to watch out for to tell a real person from a fake, and in truth; those alone are plenty to be on the clear lookout for fakes.

"Wooh, sounds like something related to a scary movie if I ever heard one?" Jade exclaimed slightly surprised from hearing this stuff, it sounded so shocking, that words alone aren't enough to describe it.

"Yes Jade, but this time, it's for real?" Jackie stated seriously to his niece while looking back at Tohru, as he needed to ask something else that's been bothering him as of recently. "What about that starship that was using them, who owns it and why even release these things?" Jackie saw the _Blue Typhoon_ perform the deed, and wanted answers about it?

"Uncle and I weren't able find that part out?" Tohru shrugged his back hand against his head in confusion, looks like he doesn't know anything about that related subject.

"Aww, why not?" Jade whined at hearing this downer part, how come they haven't found out yet?

"We believe the enemy is using the ship to transport the _Primids_, but it seems to be casted with a strange energy from inside it that messes up our _Chi Spells_?" Tohru stated about something rather odd that can't be explained, like something preventing any outsiders from trying to discover any secrets being kept; hidden?

"Do you know what it could be?" Jackie asked with a pondered thought of the strange source of energy, something that might explain why they can't do what Tohru is talking about in learning more about the enemy.

"Uncle only states that some strong source of energy is being used to power that ship? And it's powers seem to match with forces that have battle between Yin and Yang, Good and Evil,…_Chaos Energy_?" Tohru explained this part out wisely to the group, even to state what the unknown energy source might even be!?

"Wait a second! We know a partner that specializes in that field?" Clay interrupted from hearing that last part about Chaos Energy from somewhere. After some thought, he spoke his mind in figuring out the answer. "Sonic the Hedgehog said he uses these Emeralds called _Chaos Emeralds_, and that connected to them is something known as the _Master Emerald_! Think that might be what it is?" He believed that what Tohru mentioned might be related to the object items in question?

"It's a possibility? The force is strong enough to be used for either good or evil, but it's power seems to be expelling itself, effecting anything magical to become unwilling to work right?" Tohru nodded in agreement while also pointing out something awkward is happening at the moment that is stopping those that use magic to spy on such a place.

"Why's that?" Jade asked confused to not knowing what her friend might be referring?

"Hmm, Sonic mention that the _Master Emerald_ has a Guardian, and that he's friend's with one? Could it be that if that's the _Master Emerald_, and with the guardian?" Jackie explained from old memory of what his hedgehog competitor once said about the relative person and item, etc.

"Correct, the balance is being utilized to the forces of darkness, creating the magical disturbance? Which explains why we can't focus any spells without them failing upon a close distance." Tohru nodded in knowing what Jackie was going to state, now knowing what the slight causes are, and the next step is to undo it!?

"Thanks for the heads up and worrying about us, Tohru! Hope to catch yah later." Jade replied off to say, as she and Tohru shared a secret handshake which the giant man smirk from doing it, it felt; fun!

"My pleasure, take care, Jackie, Jade." Tohru said his goodbye to his friends with a smile, as he vanished into a bright light. Afterwards, an _Assist Trophy_ of Tohru's figure in a Sumo stance has appeared, which Jade scoops up and pockets her friend, knowing having their friend and member of the family with them will be helpful indeed.

"Okay everyone, let's keep going. Maybe that starship we saw is ahead of us." Jackie stated to his friends on what they need to focus on next here. As the Chan's duo and Clay continue to find where the Blue Typhoon is, if they find it, then they might solve this invasion problem too!?

* * *

The heroes continued their way, again fighting more _Primids_. One of them was a _Metal Primid_ from before, but he had groups of _Primids_ wielding scope guns; hence the name; _Scope Primids_. The _Metal Primid_ came up to deliver some striking punches to Jackie, who fell on his back from dodging them.

"Whoa…" Jackie groan before he yelp and dodged from a few blast shots from the _Scope Primids_. "How can something of metal be so strong? Worst, they are providing cover and don't care their ally is in the way? Guys, I need your help." Jackie was seeing this was way over the top of tactics, the enemy was shooting at him while not caring of hurting their own to get to him; just his luck?

"We're coming Partner, _**Lasso Boa Boa!**_" Clay spoke off to announce, as he got a jungle theme rope out and wrapped it around the _Scope Primids_, and before they even had a chance, the _Shen Gong Wu_ was crushing their bones, if they had any since it's a bone-crushing constrictor. Soon those _Primids_ dissipated into their spores, which left the _Metal Primid_ to deal with. "I got that there varmint!" Clay used his rope, but that _Metal Primid_ caught it, and amazingly swung Clay off his feet. "WOoohh!" He let off a yelp cry from being tossed off towards something. "SMAAsshhh!" Clay was smashed against the ground, as he stood up from being wounded. "Ooohhh….Heck, this no-good ombre is tougher then Aunt Maggy's Fruit Cakes on the Christmas Seasons!" The cowboy remarks in stating another Texas theme saying which was explaining someone being tough to beat.

"HiYAAHHhhhh!" Suddenly, from behind the _Metal Primid_, Jade fired off a flying kick which amazingly knocked it back a few feet before it could attack, Jade used her stick pole to deflect some of the hits from getting to her.

"Jade!" Jackie called out to his niece, but she was able to hold her own even without his concerns.

"Nrrrgh, I got him Uncle Jackie!" Jade spoke off to respond, as she was handling to keep this _Metal Primid_ at bay as long as she could.

"I say we hit him high, and low, what do you say?" Clay approached Jackie and spoke of a plan to help the kid out with a tag team maneuver.

"Okay!" Jackie agree to the idea, and the two raced off to help Jade while she distracted the _Primid_. "HIIiYAAhhh!" Jackie jumped up and delivered a strong straight kick. "POoowhhhh!" That kick alone was strong enough to push that _Metal Primid_ into a daze while Clay was approaching it next.

"_**Longhorn Taurus! Big Bang Meteorang!**_" Clay activated his _Element Shen Gong Wu_ and his _Wudai Weapon_ to act as one before throwing the boomerang out.

"Disiisssisihh…SlIiiSsssiiih!" Clays' weapon turn into it's extra blade mode, let off a rainbow trail, and before anyone knew it, it smashed into the _Metal Primid_ and into the ground which the Earth itself rose three landscapes and flatten the enemy into dust. Then the _Wudai Weapon_ return to Clay's hands, lowered his hat for a job well done.

The heroes continued their way, as they tried to reach the last destination the starship was traveling by. Again, they faced many _Primids_. During the battle, Clay kept using his _Big Bang Meteorang_ to strike against many of the foes.

"Heads up! We got more of them Metal varmints ahead!" Clay warned the others of the _Metal Primids_, taking out one was tough, but an few troopers, they needed to clear them out and fast here?

"Hay Jackie, Catch!" Jade reached into her backpack, and threw something to her uncle Jackie, as he caught it while dodging a _Metal Primid_.

From noticing what Jackie caught, it was a _**Smash Ball**_, and the archeologist realize the plan. "Jade! This is…Waaahhh!" Jackie was about to respond of the idea but yelped from the _Metal Primid_ trying to punch him which it missed, but destroyed a nearby rock with ease.

"Talk later, more Smashing!" Jade stated to her uncle while using her blowfish and lizard to fire off _Chi Spells_, while issuing they chat later after the enemies are done.

"I guess it can't be helped, okay." Jackie shrug off the feeling of what to do about his niece, broke the _**Smash Ball**_ and from it made him bring out another _Tailsman_, the one with a dragon emblem. "Here goes, _**COMBUSTION!**_" Jackie exclaimed off before holding the object up towards who he was aiming.

"Trruuuvvvhhh….BRRruuusssvvhhhhhh!" The magic grew from that one _Talisman_, and before anyone could guess, it fired a highly destructive and explosive fiery energy right in the middle of the _Metal Primids_. "BOOOoommmmARrrughhh!" The impact was huge, as it destroyed them metal foes within mere seconds, leaving nothing but a burned field spot crater were the enemy once stood.

"Whooh, boy, that's some firepower you got there, Mr. Chan?" Clay replied with a whistle of being impressed, as the _**Final Smash**_ was wearing off on Jackie and he returned the _Dragon Talisman_ back in his container.

"The _Dragon Blast_, works overtime." Jade came up and patted her uncle on the back of his, trying to make Jackie feel proud of himself, which he chuckled a little from being praised.

"Gahum, yes, of course. But never mind that? Let's keep going, I think that's the last of them." Jackie exclaimed from his earn credits while trying to get himself straight and remind the others of what they still need to do.

* * *

After a while, the heroes arrived near the edge of a cliff. There, they saw the _Blue Typhoon_ heading off into the distance.

"So, you reckon that there ship is where those creatures are coming from?" Clay said towards Jackie Chan about the target in question, as he glared at the starship far away.

"Yes, it would seem so?" Jackie replied with a serious expression, whatever might be the cause, even of these enemies & invasions, that ship is their only lead?

"Hay Jackie, how's about we use the _Speed_ and _Levitating_ Talismans to catch up to them? Then use the _Strength_ Talisman to beat them up and take over?" Jade explained a thought out plan on how they can tackle that starship, stop whatever it's doing and possibly take control of it, that last part might be an extra idea of hers; especially since owning such a thing be so cool.

"To dangerous Jade. Besides, we don't know what we might be up against? Tohru warned us that whatever is on that ship, Magic can't breech it?" Jackie sternly rejected the idea to use his or any magic his niece would use to get up to that starship any faster without suffering setbacks. They needed a plan before rushing in unwisely if they have no idea who or what could be waiting for them?

"Aww!" Jade moaned in defeat, in seeing they can't do that plan it seems?

"Your uncle's right, little lady? That there ship looks finer with security then a Grand Mesa Bill Rowdy's Ten-Steel Foot Vault!" Clay agreed about the dangers of tight security while stating out of his Texas sayings which were still hard to understand the most.

"Ugh, Yes!? But it is strange, why would someone be using a giant starship to send these _Primids_ all around?" Jackie replied off from being lost by Clay's strange words before he asked why that ship that escape them is trying to drop off the _Primids_ in different areas, what's their plan?

"So if we can't board it with any magical spell, and I don't hay on hand of my little partner Dojo to help us out, how'd the heck do we get there?" Clay asked a very puzzling question indeed, since if he had his Chinese Dragon friend, they could fly up, but that idea was scratched off? How could they reach the place if no magic spell could breech it's surfaces, and no flying transportation to give them a lift, so where can they go from here?

"Hmm, wait!? Maybe we could find another way to board if, without using magic. Maybe find a ship or something? What say?" Jade suggested to the trio, and exclaimed on what they like to think of the idea she's come up with.

"It's worth a try, I suppose? Okay, lets go!" Jackie said in at least agreeing to his niece's idea, as he and Jade started to run over to the right side of the edge, leaving Clay alone for the moment.

"Hay partners, wait for me!" Clay called out and raced after to follow the Chans, as the starship continues flying off on it's course. When and how such a plan could come to fruition, is anyone's best guess from here?

* * *

Meanwhile, in the starship, the _Blue Typhoon_ itself, there was an empty room. The room was almost covered by the shadows. Almost because of the windows that showed the red clouds. However, the room wasn't really empty. Here, there was a cardboard box. Suddenly, the box briefly moved.

"Wowsers! This under business might take me a while? But never the the less, I'm on the Case!" A voice said from the box which sounded like someone apart of a law enforcement.

Looks like whatever is going on inside this ship is gonna be waited out a bit longer?

**End of chapter.**

**Note:** _**Trophy Assist -**_ Tohru from Jackie Chan Adventures was to be representing Tingle, since that Assist Trophy was to randomly summons a variety of strange effects. For Tohru, he's from the Chan gang, and he's Uncle's assistant, so he always has some things pack for any Chi Spell or possibly other materials to help the group that summons him. However, unlike Tingle, how only offers items, I figure he can provide some brute force with his Sumo strength!

_**Final Smash Move**_

Jackie Chan - Smash Move: **Combustion!** (Dragon Talisman) Type: Focused)

**VISION NOTE:** The scene in how Jackie Chan obtain the Talismans, is similar to an episode '?' From Jackie Chan Adventures. I tried to make it interesting, even though he's the role cast for Link, some wonder about the part of him fighting without the whole 'sword' thing? But such questions can be chat about later, as there will still be some good action from this.

The Chi Pole that Jade is seen using was know as the Walking Stick used by the Chosen One, from 'The Chosen One' episode of Season Two of Jackie Chan Adventures.

What a time of a **VISION** I brought out, now don't you all agree? And just wait, the VISION-KING still has other surprises up in store for many that wanna see more action? Picture this, the appearance of the man who…'used to be in iron?', but that's okay! He's on a mission of a retrieval, but along the way, finds an alien experiment, which…we may know who? And you can **IN-VISION** that once they meet, it won't end with just two, no, it'll be double the fun with two more surprise experiments, plus a 'digital mole' that has a habit for digging those out of tough hole situations? So just keep sitting back, relax a bit, and enjoy the show where it's going, it'll just continue to rock our world…until the next time...


	11. Chapter 10: Man Of Iron

Author's Note: Greetings to all my loyal followers & viewers alike out there. You ready to **ENVISION** what's to come here, cause I'm sure you're gonna find this very interesting? For the "King Of VISIONS" does his best to make his work something to please many that wanna see it. And for those of you that have wanted to see an Iron Man/Lilo & Stitch kinda Crossover work, well **VISUALIZE** away, this could be your lucky moment to see how an adventure with the two can be? And it'll very exciting, adventurous, thrilling followed by comedy works, what more could we possible ask for then that? Well, I'm sure there are other things to be said or added in, but 'eh', them's the breaks? So without further ado, lets see where this story shall go now, shall we…?

**Chapter 10 : Man Of Iron**

We now see a very dark area that is hard to be recognized. It was a halfway from some-kind of top-secret building. Suddenly, the entry from a ceiling was pushed by a foot and fell to the ground. Then, someone landed on the ground as well. It was a man in his young adult years with black hair and goat-tee and mustache and brown eyes. He wears a tight-black suit with neon-computerize circuitry and on the hands are some prototype palm blasters that serve as his defense. Once he's reveal, in the light, sorta, his name is revealed...

**Tony Stark**

That's his name, the infamous Tony Stark, also known as Iron Man, or would be when he wears his suit. Ever since an accident with his heart, he's used a machine to keep it alive, but he soon don's an armor he wears to help give protection to innocent people of the world and tries to bring his company, _Stark Industries_ on good terms by helping without relying on making weapons. A program A.I. he calls JAVIS, gives him the updates and status of things when he needs answers of the situation and how to deal with them. Tony uses his genius mind to solve complex problems, uses his finical riches to help him help others while using them to help make strong armors for the _Iron Man Units_ for any environment and condition. Recently, he is on a mission, but more then that, he's not wearing his armor, and that reason shall be explained!?

The man seemed furious about something, as he touched something hidden in his right ear. "JAVIS! I'm in, now give me the details?" Tony activated a hidden blue-tube with a mini-camera installed in it that glows when he spoke to it.

"_Which would you prefer?_" JAVIS, the voice A.I. responded to his master's question from the device.

"How's about explaining how my secure vault was cracked at _Stark's Lab Industry_ and SOMEONE STOLE the Iron Man battle suit!?" Tony remarks in asking how his place was broken into and then someone had the 'nerve' to steal his battle suit?

"_It's a mystery? The hacker seem to have breech the secure panels, and remotely have the armor leave without tripping any alarms and it's last coordinates indicated to this location?_" JAVIS explained this much to the rich man on how the crime was commented, much to the person's own annoyance.

"Well they may have remotely had the armor vacate since no traces of physical labor was used? But now it won't be so easily access once the codes used to pilot it weren't from Stark's mainframe?" Tony stated with a slight cheery expression, he had programmed his armor not to respond and activate a 'lock-mode' to keep someone from activating or misusing his tech further.

"_Sir, I most advise caution, this small exo-suit was made as the prototype wear for when you are wearing the suit? It will only give you enough firepower to handle so much with speed and mass-energy manipulation, but the rest won't be helpful as you normally use the Iron Man Armor for it's best protection for your body and heart._" JAVIS spoke out a concerning warning to it's master, while this suit was design for basic work, it's defense is still lacking of the original suit that Tony usual wears.

"Thank you JAVIS, I get it!? I just get in, find my suit without setting off the alarms, and I can go out scout free." Tony sarcastically stated in knowing what he has to do, get in, and out without making 'too' much disturbance to warn his enemies of his presence.

"_Precisely!_" JAVIS replied in hearing that his master has understood the conditions well enough.

"Well, let's just hope it goes that well?" Tony replied to himself, as he hangs up his connect call with his system computer's A.I. program. Now he gets himself up, and then heads out now.

* * *

"And now, time to find my suit." Tony stated this to himself very quiet-like, as he begins to move out in the unknown base.

Tony was ready to do what he had to do. He walked into a hallway and saw an elevator. He used the thing after opening it, and then got in to go up. There, he found one of the futuristic humanoid robot. The latter saw him as well and charged towards him with a surprising buzzsaw off his wrist arms.

"Why am I not surprised to see a robot here?" Tony said with a smirk, as if he wasn't feared at all at a robot charging with the intent to attack him.

"POwwcurrvhhh…/Bammhhhh!" Tony didn't wait any longer and blasted the robot's head with the prototype _plasma beam_ from his right palm, destroying it. He fought two others like the first bot that came around to investigate and before Tony was going back into the elevator after he finished the last sentry guards. There, he decided to go up for another look. Again, he fought more robots as he continued, but nothing he couldn't handle with some ease in having 'some' edge of surrpise.

"JAVIS! Are you sure this is the right way?" Tony asked in starting to feel almost unsure his A.I. system is leading him in the right direction? It's more liking he's running into enemies then finding what he's after here?

"_The compound's system is interfering with most of my scans of the facility sir? Terribly sorry._" JAVIS' voice responded with an answer of the situation while apologizing in a well-manner voice of it's faults for not alerting Tony of this base's tampering work.

"Don't worry, just means I have to update Stark tech when I get back?" Tony spoke off like it's a particle thought, as he continued to move on until he came near a certain hallway. But then, it was faint, by a tiny scream was heard from a nearby door where Tony stood near? "JAVIS, I heard something? It was faint, but it sounded like…a wail, like someone was in pain?" Tony activated his radio signal to his system, thinking something odd is going on now? Why was their such a noise, what could it mean?

"_I can't say sir? But the room you are near is a power source room._" JAVIS explained to the man from what readouts he's receiving from the one end of the transmitter radio in Tony's ear.

"What kind of energy are they using that makes it sound alive?" Tony asked with a puzzled expression, then his focus got distracted by the noise of some approaching robots. "Better yet? I better reserve myself of anymore energy until I can figure things out better." With that, he activated the door to sneak in once it opened, and got in quickly before the robots on patrol would spot him.

Then with that, Tony came into a room that was dark. At first, nothing special here, but he entered with caution, just in case while still dashing deeper inside.

"Well, so far so good? Took care of those robots without them alerting to my presence, now too…" As Tony was commenting his work just now, it was soon interrupted by something out of the ordinary?

"Dirururgugruguraahh!" Suddenly, a bright green flashing light made Tony stop in his tracks, but that wasn't the only reason?

Tony saw a machine with a glass tube, as he notice the electrical charges coming from the machine. But what really caught his attention was what was inside of it! "What the…?" Tony yelped from noticing that whatever the machine was or what it was doing, something or someone was inside it, and being used!?

"Drruuvvuummmmhhh!" The machine seem to be absorbing the energy from the creature, but that was no ordinary creature inside, it was someone Tony knew from before!? It was a blue koala with rabbit-like ears, a wide mouth, a round nose, black eyes, a small, short, stubby tail, two nose wrinkles, one chin wrinkle, three tuffs of sharp hair of top of his head and on his chest as well as two extra arms that were retracting themselves, three retraceable spines that run down his back (the first spine is the shortest, then longest, then medium), sharp retraceable claws on his front and back paws and two retraceable antennae on his head.

"WAARRRRRGGGHHhh!" The blue-koala creature exclaimed a painful voice with his eyes shut. The process was harming it enough that he couldn't control himself or his body while being zapped. Soon the process was over and he dropped to the glass case's bottom, feeling tired and in relief before opening his eyes while still mostly daze from his shocking experience treatment. "Errr, I'm fluffy?" It wasn't long before his name was reveal, and been mentioned from someone earlier on in the story too!?…

**Experiment 626, A.K.A., Stitch**

That's his name, **Experiment 626, or Stitch** for short, Jumba Jookiba's greatest creation in his other 625 other genetically alternative and illegal experiments. He is designed to be abnormally strong, indestructible, super intelligent and very mischievous. He can think faster than a supercomputer, he is fireproof and bulletproof, can spit acid, can hear in different levels, can see in the dark, can jump really high, can climb up walls and walk on ceilings, can roll into a ball, have super sight and hearing and lift objects 3000 times his own weight (but not an ounce more). His only weakness is water, as he cannot swim due to his molecular density. He is the six-hundred and twenty-six experiment which he was once to cause mayhem and destruction, but when he meant Lilo, all that changed and he became a good person. At the moment though, he was missing, like how Lilo said, and it seems he was being used in some crazed experiment right now?

"Urghh…Ohana?" Stitch weakly groaned out from within the case, not knowing he had company present before him.

"Wait? That's Stitch! Hey JAVIS! What's this machine doing to Stitch?" Tony said in shock, and contacted his A.I. system to scan from his wireless camera to explain the readouts of the machine that Stitch is in, along with what's happening here.

"_The machine seems to be absorbing Experiment 626's limitless energy supple for a power source, where it leads to, is unknown? But side effects may include the drainage of the subject._" JAVIS stated out the conditions of the machine's purpose, along with how it was also effecting the user subject as well.

The machine was starting up again, it's top electric circuits were glowing while draining the energy again. "Dirugrurugarrahhh!" Suddenly, the green flashes return which alerted Tony, which meant the little blue-alien is about to suffer again!?

"NAAARRRGhhhhhhh!" Stitch was howling in pain, almost nearly unable to take much more of this treatment while his energy was being taken away.

"Okay! That's enough of this senseless Experiment? Full Power into Focus Energy Material!" Tony scolded at this scenery, now mad, he activates his plasma gauntlets which one of them takes the form of a energy shaped into a whip and then… "Haayhhh!" Then he whips the thing right towards the glass and then…"SMashhisshhh!" Smashed the glass case open, musta not been made to hold a strong force when it's target was so weak. The machine was destroyed, but not without a set back!?

"BriiiGUUurhhh…BRuuuagghhh!" Suddenly without any warning, the alarm was going off and flashing red lights were shown.

"_Sir! It would seem you triggered an alarm system?_" JAVIS warned his master of the situation of destroying the machine that held the captive Stitch, has let the base know that an intruder has breech their security.

"Yah, I got that JAVIS, but I couldn't leave Stitch to suffer." Tony stated to the A.I., even a living creature like Stitch isn't suppose to suffer from such an wicked and twisted use of experiments.

"_Understandable, but now the mission has become more difficult then before? Now that the enemy knows you are there._" JAVIS explained that from that sudden act, no doubt the enemy knows someone is within their facility.

"Huuagh, so much for an easy way in and out" Tony shrugged off as if remarking that in sarcasm, so he let the enemy know he's here, Tony my be the brains and smarts, but even with his destroyed heart, he still has one to care.

"Urrgh, Toga-naga mesa, Meega wonder what happened?" Stitch groanly spoke while still feeling dizzy, but tries to stand on his paws for balance.

"Stitch, think you're gonna be okay?" Tony lower himself down to check on the victim of that crazy machine's experiment.

"Eph, meega okay now, thanks…cousin." Stitch replied off with a nod while still shaking off the effects of having his body effected from that machine earlier.

"Just…friend, or Tony is fine." Tony exclaimed to the little blue-alien, as Stitch then retracted his extra arms, antennae and spines, etc. to look like that of a koala.

Soon enough, futuristic robots came from three sides, the front, the left and right of the entrance doors and surrounded them.

One of the robots scan the room to spot Tony and Stitch getting into position to attack.

"So tell me, you think your up for a fight, or should you sit this one out?" Tony asked off if Stitch can go into this fight, as he ready his plasma blasters in his hands for a quick shot at the enemy.

"Meega got one thing to say to Robots!" Stitch growled before diving at the bots before anyone could say a thing. "Meega Nala Questah!" The little blue bomber shouted off with much behind his words.

"Bamssiihh…BAmmhhh…BOoommhhh!" Suddenly, Stitch dived in and was bashing left and right without mercy and was smashing the bots against the other which made some explosions, etc.

"Boy, I gotta remember to watch out when he gets all crazy!?" Tony rolled his eyes and remarks playfully from seeing that action of Stitch, and soon dives into the battle himself against the robots.

* * *

The heroes charged towards the robots. Tony used his plasma blast from his palms and knocked some of the robots trying to dog-pile Stitch which after a while, the blue alien bursted out with the bots scattered and beaten against the walls.

"Stitch, we need to vacate, there's bound to be more on the way!" Tony warned his friend that they needed to move before more enemies arrive.

"Eph!" Stitch replied after tossing one robot to clash against the others, as he agreed with Tony's point.

The two fighters were running as fast as they could during the whole alarming noise that was going around them with flashing red lights, sirens, the works. But then Stitch stops near a door which his sensitive ears picked up a small noise!?

"Woorrh?" Stitch leans his ears to the door, and listens to it carefully for some reason.

"Stitch, what are you doing?" Tony asked what the alien is doing before Stitch yelps and gets a bit rough suddenly?

"COUSINS!" Stitch roared out loud, as he places his claws to the doors and forces his way inside. "CRriiisshhhh!" After a moment, Stitch breech the outer doors and charged inside while leaving stump mister Stark behind.

"What the?" Tony asked puzzled of this action while following his friend until they found that they weren't the only two here?

What Tony and Stitch were staring at were two cages holding two strange creatures that have a striking resemblance to Stitch, in a sorta way?

The first one was a green and white cat-like experiment with a wiry body and a round face with black eyes, a small dark purple nose, a wide mouth and two long, curved horns. This thing's horns were connected by some wires while they were sticking up and they constantly were glowing a flash and making 'beep' noses, as jolts were sent from it. It seemed sad for some reason as it pouted, but this is it's name that shall be revealed...

**Experiment 113 A.K.A., Shoe**

That's his name, but will refer to him as Shoe, he's an experiment design to control luck. When his horns are up, they cause good luck, but when they are down, they cause bad luck. He can switch from bad luck to good luck by flipping his horseshoe. He doesn't seem to talk much, but he can still expression his emotions to others. And since it's facing upward, it's having good-luck effect, but the machine is taking that as energy for some reason?

Next to Shoe was another prisoner in a cage. It was a pale grayish purple, skinny, Stitch-like experiment with a small bean-shaped body, thick limbs, huge yellow buckteeth, a large Adam's-apple, a football-shaped head with small eyes, a huge, bulbous nose, three short pale mint greens-tipped antennae sticking out of his head, a short pale mint green-tipped tail and long, gangling legs dotted with black toes. His ears are smaller than Stitch's and stick out on either side of his head. He stands about 3 feet tall, around the same height as Stitch, maybe taller by a few inches and weighs over 100lbs, a few pounds less than Stitch, due to his smaller body and longer, gangling legs. What's strange was that he tried to get up and walk to his friend, but slipped and fall on his behind. "Duahh, Woops?" He replied a bit dumb-foundly at his clumsy pattern, even in a goofy manner, which at the moment, his name is revealed...

**Experiment 600 A.K.A., Woops**

That's this experiments name, and the name Woops fits him well because…he's a klutz! He was designed to be indestructible and able to do anything and has all the powers of Stitch, but is a klutz who accidentally bumps into everything. The only thing he can say is, of course "woops". He was the first prototype of Stitch and is a massive failure before Jumba tried to continue on.

"JAVIS! Do you read me?" Tony contacted his A.I. friend to help with understanding what they have stumbled upon just now. "It looks like we got more of some Experiments like Stitch here?" Tony issued what they have stumbled upon here is another haul of experiments being kept captive here.

"_I have them listed, sir._" JAVIS spoke from the other line, as he goes over a listing info on the two subjects. "_Experiment 113's control of luck seems to be increasing the base, is having to accomplish something at a faster rate?_" JAVIS then went on to explain the next victim of this case, though Woops had a goofy smile as he waves to Tony. "_And I assume Experiment 600 is a replacement to be for 626, should he run out of energy._" That much info helped explained a lot of things to the gang here.

"I CUVA!" Stitch snarled at what's happening to his family, and rushed to his cousins, only to be blocked by more robots that appeared out of nowhere?

"Stitch, we gotta get around these guys if we wanna save your pals!" Tony stated what's gotta be done, as he blasted one guard bot away from Stitch.

"Eph! RAaarrghh!" Stitch replied off, as he tried to break through, but these bots were ready and brought out their blasters from their wrist and blasted Stitch away! "Doorrghhh!" Stitch yelped from smacking against the side of the wall of the room, this may not be as easy as it was gonna be?

Suddenly, an _**Assist Trophy**_ appeared during the fight against the futuristic humanoid robots, and lucky, was near Stitch.

"Stitch, grab that trophy, that might have something to help us!" Tony stated in exclaiming that the trophy could help them while he blasted a few other bots away from tackling him.

"Oh! Okay!" Stitch exclaimed after fixing his wounded head, and then he held the trophy up. Soon like before, a character appeared from a flash of light, and it was pretty big…insect!? The being was a gold armor beetle-like insect with some purple markings on his top part of his body. The "fingers" of his main two hands are drills, a quality which allows him to dig through the ground, even one on his nose while he has two scrapper arms underneath these main arms. His name is Digmon, a _Digimon_ creature of the armor type, and is an evolve form of a _Digimon_ with a symbol that he's decorated with, this is known as the _Crest of Knowledge_ that's placed on his back under his insect wings.

"**Digimon, the Drill of Knowledge!**" Digmon exclaimed as he appeared, but then did a recap of what he stated. "I use to say **the Drill of Power**, but this makes me sound smarter!" He was clearly doing some self-introduction to his appearance now.

"Woowwrrhh!" Stitch whistled impressed-like at seeing Digmon up close and stuff, he did seem pretty interesting.

"Good, can you help us here against these guys!" Tony replied in seeing someone friendly, and possibly an ally to help against these bots while ducking one's blaster.

"No problem, I can dig it!" Digmon stated off to Tony's calling, as he motions his drills to start…drilling. "Bizizizizizhhh!" Then he lowers his body to the ground and shouted this. "_**Rock Cracking!**_ URrrghhh!" Then he instantly jabbed himself right into the ground afterwards.

"CRAckihhh…crackcrackcrackhhh!" He buries his drills in the ground, and suddenly, he begins to crack the ground and before anyone knows it, the robots soon find themselves losing balance and falling into a hole made by the _Digimon_.

"That enough for yah?" Digmon stated towards his new pals after he finished his end of the deal of enemies.

"Yah, thanks, now to free Stitch's family." Tony thanked Digmon's assist before focusing on freeing Stitch's trapped cousins.

"Eph!" Stitch replied with a nod, and was about to jump in when Tony stopped him suddenly!?

"Wait! There's a defense system, if we approach, those lasers will target us!" Tony stated to warn Stitch, as he checks with a holographic visor on his one eye side from his communicator in his ear. The place has lasers that will fire once someone organic comes any closer to the trapped experiments.

"Hold on, I can get them! Watch! _**Gold Rush!**_" Digmon stated to assist, as he wields his arms in a cross, then waves them out openly which he launched his five drills from his body at the spots.

"Bam-Bamhhh!" The drills hit the cages which freed Stitch's cousins, Woops got up, but tripped?

"Daauuhh…Woopsh!" Woops tripped and fell which slipped a broken bar and bashed into a fuse box which led to an electric breakthrough!?

"Crisit…tististish…/Boommhhh!" That was enough to cause an explosion, and the lasers were destroyed. But that left the others stump in seeing that action, but no one was complaining about it.

"Ahh, Woops! Klutzy as ever?" Stitch commented as he helped his cousin up, then Stitch turn to Shoe and notice his horseshoe was down. "Oh, meega see how, bad luck? Hehehe!" Stitch came and moved the thing in the middle to help keep a balance of Shoe's 'luck' which he smiled to being freed from his cage.

"Thanks again for the help, Digmon." Tony thanked the _Digimon_ again for his service in freeing Stitch's cousins and reuniting them.

"It's what I live for, just give me another call when yah need some assistance!" Digmon replied off to say, as he vanishing in a flash of light and appears as an _Assist Trophy_, but showing his Digmon form drilling into the ground. Tony picked up the Trophy and pocketed it, he felt this could come in handle to have a friend.

"Okay Stitch, we got your cousins, let's move!" Tony said to Stitch, as he and the others rushed out the door, and just down a hallway for a few moments. Then suddenly, more robots came up from around the corner, trapping the gang again. "Oh come on, what kinda luck is this?" Tony remarks in complaining about this situation they are having, what rotten luck.

"Oh, Shoe can help!" Stitch replies with a cheery smile, as he motion for his cousin to walk up, and he did.

"Bringhh!" Shoe's horseshoe glowed suddenly while being down and then…"Crashhishhhh!" Suddenly, the bots fell apart, as their screws came lose, and they shut down from that. Shoe smiled at his work, and lifted his horseshoes up top to bring good luck to his friends now while Tony stood in surprise shock.

"Well, that is one lucky experiment of a cousin you got, Stitch?" Tony replied with a smirk across his face, he has to hand it to Stitch, he has some unusual relatives. But they sure can be helpful at times like this.

"Ehp, lets go cousins!" Stitch nodded on Tony's compliments while asking his cousins to follow him some more.

"Deehiheagh?" Woops giggled out, as Stitch was helping to lead him out, since he needed assistance in walking.

"_Sir, I've suddenly detected a small system controls near you?_" JAVIS suddenly spoke out in letting Tony know of something interesting that he should know about.

"And our luck just got better JAVIS, I'll check it out!" Tony replied to his A.I. system in figuring 'how' luck aided them here before hanging up. "Follow me guys, I think we should check this out." Tony lead his small, experiment group with him towards a strange door near the side of the hallway which seemed different from the rest?

* * *

After a while, the new group came into another room. In this one, there was plenty of TV screens, showing many other rooms from the building. Tony was suspicious about this room. As for Stitch, he was in amazement, even his cousins stood their bewildered.

"Urrroowwhhh!" Stitch replied off at this, as he walked in and Shoe gazed around while Woops tripped and rolled into a chair that Stitch sat in which spinned him around?

"Daugh, woops?" Woops replied off with a goofy face, as Stitch fell off and landed into an open circuit board just underneath the controls.

"Careful you guys, we don't know if one of these things has a booby-trap?" Tony warned his friends of any booby-traps that this place might have, one wrong move, and the trap could be sprung on them?

"Hasagata, Zibzib!" Stitch replied from below which caught everyone's attention before him…. "Brizizizih!" A suddenly zap is heard, Stitch comes up and holds something labeled 'alarm system connector' on it before tossing it away.

"Eeeeyah, I think that would be the alarm system, ugh..um…good work dismantling it?" Tony sheepishly replied in seeing that one problem is solved so far, though the odds of that happening are slim, that was a lucky moment.

"Woops!" Suddenly, Woops tried to climb onto the desk, but slipped and pushed a button before Stitch caught him, he set him up near Shoe who's horseshoe glowed before pointing at something.

Suddenly, on one of the TV screens soon caught Tony's attention which he saw after Woops' stunt and Shoe's lucky ability. The man came near the screen in the middle of the controls. There, he saw the thing he was searching: a red/gold armor with a built in gold-titanium alloy, and blue eye visor holes were seen. Tony had found it at last, his battle-suit, the _Iron Man Armor_ was inside a glass tube.

"Finally! I finally found my battle-suit!" Tony said in joy and relief, he's found it, now the next question remains, getting to it? "JAVIS, can you get access to locating where it's position from this view screen?" The man used his communicator on his ear to contact his A.I. to find where his armor was being kept.

"_I can try to hack in, but it might take some time?_" JAVIS stated from the other line, stating how it might take time to process the information.

"Naga, Meega make it faster!" Stitch stated off with a smile, as he jump to the controls and began to crack his fingers and started typing. "Clickclickclickclick, CLIiickahhh!/ Beephnnnh!" Suddenly, after so many typing codes and commands, a map showed up on one side of the screen where Tony saw where he and Stitch where and how far the _Iron Man_ suit was. Boy, that took no time at all?

"JAVIS, can you upload this imagine to keep us in track." Tony spoke to his A.I. to help record the map, so that this would lead them to their destination with an easier time.

"_Affirmative sir, it's already done._" JAVIS spoke in assuring he's completed the task ahead already, and with this, the group is set.

"Good work!" Tony responded to JARVIS' task completed, then turn to Stitch, smiled as he petted the little alien like the pet he is. "Good work to you too Stitch, you helped me find out where my suit is." If not for Stitch's aid, he might have had some harder time trying to find where his suit was.

"Eeeph, Meega learn that when someone helps you, agata must help back, that's what…friends do!" Stitch spoke in slight english words while being accompanied by his two cousins.

"We are friends Stitch, we are." Tony spoke in assuring of that answer to the little blue-koala before turning to leave. "Come on, Stitch. Let's go." Tony said as he left the room, with plans to find where he can retrieve his armor.

"Ummm, can Meega just do one thing first?" Stitch replied with a strange sounding voice, as Shoe's horseshoe glowed and from a hidden box, came out two blasters which made Stitch smirk deviously.

"What's that?" Tony asked puzzled & curious, as he turned around to hear out Stitch's request?

"THIS!" Stitch replied off suddenly, as he grabbed his blasters with his two extra arms out suddenly. "Bam-Bam-Bam-Bamhhhh!" Soon Stitch was blasting the monitor room until everything was becoming scraped and broken to pieces. "Ahhh, hahahahaahAAAhhh!" Stitch laugh in a maniacal way when he did this before he stopped, satisfied with his work.

"O…kay, I think you should lay off the coffee?" Tony slightly spoke from feeling awkward of Stitch's behavior at the monitor controls.

"Eehp, meega just teaching lesson, is all." Stitch shrugged off like it was nothing, as he walked up to his pal with Woops and Shoe close by.

"Well come on, it won't be long before some reinforcements arrive." Tony stated off, as they were leaving, then more robots stood by the left side, preparing themselves until!

"Duuagh…Woops!" Suddenly, Woops tripped on his own feet, and smacked into one humanoid robot's legs which made it fall to the other and then….."Clashclashclasihhsishhh!" That went on until all the robots had done a 'domino stunt' and had fallen to the ground, and ended up getting broken.

"Or longer?" Tony replied off with a sly smirk, seeing that with Stitch's help, and with his cousins from one with luck and the other, a klutz, he might be able to get his suit back sooner? Only time will tell, as they hurried on over the beaten robots.

**End Of Chapter.**

**Note:** _**Assist Trophy -**_ Digmon from Digimon Series (Mostly from Adventure 02) representing Jill & her Drill Drozer, since this Assist Trophy has her drilling their way off the stage, damaging anyone who gets in the way, but will attack those on Jill's level of stage. So I figured with Digmon, he'll be able to drill underground and through walls, and even be able to jump up after his foes, but if those don't work, he's got his line of attacks to help him reach his foes.

**VISION NOTE:** The Iron Man Armor will be taking the role like Samus, be for Tony Stark without his armor, is going to be address differently to where he fights with some tech, but without any defense for protection.

Also, I'll be trying to make Stitch speak a few alien gibber along with English words when he talks, just like from the TV/Film series.

Now this was something that was funny, exciting, a **VISION** you can enjoy. And get ready, the VISION-KING has another surprise to be brought up for all eye viewers. For those of you wondering what comes next, well…it's gonna be a SHOWDOWN! But quite different from where evil strikes in the most strangest of ways, and then suddenly, misunderstandings take over, which leads to Kimiko being….vanquished? And worst, heroes VS. heroes in a misunderstanding of where it's Raimundo VS. Jack Chan & both teams have to duke it out? So **IN-VISION** what's to be coming up, cause when the conflict of this fight ends, Eggman's gonna show up, but then again, so will a familiar blue hedgehog to help settle some matter of the situation? And what happens soon afterwards from there…well, that all is left for you to imagine & think what's gonna be seen & be done? So until then, enjoy what's here, and don't miss out of a extraordinary action pack moment of the next chapter…till next time?


	12. Chapter 11: Jackie Chan VS Raimundo

Author's Note: Grand hello & salutations to many loyal followers & viewers that enjoyed Memorial Day. You ready to **ENVISION** something really exciting for your taste buds? Cause the "King Of VISIONS" has something here that will REALLY catch some attention grabbers, but then again, what hasn't, right? So **VISUALIZE** this for a moment, what do you get when Jackie Chan VS. someone from the Xiaolin Dragon Team? I don't know, can't say if it's been done before or not, but it's sure to bring an interesting result? Especially, when one contender is the God Of Thunder going against Jackie Chan, boy, talk about giving a poor fella much difficulties in opponents to face? Bet you're wonder 'How is anyone gonna win against such over odds?' about now, well…I tell you, but that be spoiling it much? So instead, just kick back, reel;ax, and prepare to have your mind blown away, cause we're about to see the action be told…shall we now...

**Chapter 11: Jackie Chan VS. Raimundo**

Somewhere else at the moment, at an open field, we see Sonic, Kimiko and Dojo heading down a dirt road that lead seemingly to nowhere?

"Ugh, how far have we've traveled?" Kimiko signed to complain at seeing they've been traveling without Dojo's flight for a while now, it was starting to get to her.

"I can't tell, we've been doing this for a while now? And I flew us at least an hour ago, but 'somebody' said we can cover more ground? By being 'On' the ground!" Dojo replied unsure until he stated about a certain 'hedgehog' he stared down from the quills, at knowing it's Sonic's doing that the group have to walk now.

"Come on guys, so yah gotta walk a little? But take it from me, it's much better to be running." Sonic stated to his friends that being on the ground isn't that back, especially for him.

"I should have guess the fastest thing alive would say that?" Kimiko replied off with a shrug, knowing Sonic's the kinda person to enjoy the ground then air or sea.

"Yah, but I'm basically a smooth flier around here!" Dojo complimented himself with pride about his own 'standards' on what he does.

"Smooth is one thing, but focus might need work?" Sonic snickered at making that little joke just now about Dojo's 'smooth' work skill.

"Hay! I resent that remark!" Dojo suddenly snapped from being insulted just now, as he looked down to the hedgehog he was resting on to conserve his strength.

"Heheh!" Sonic chuckled a bit from that little joke, he likes making the mood here a little less negative. But suddenly, the blue hedgehog stopped to turn to his right, for some reason unknown, it felt like something got his attention!?

"Hay blue boy, what's got you so spook?" Dojo asked from suddenly feeling that Sonic's distraction in stopping their progress has even got his attention?

"I feel like something's nearby, stay here, be back in a flash!" Sonic stated unsure, yet felt like he should join in on what he's sensing which made a sly smirk appear on his face.

"Sonic…." Kimiko was about to stop him, but….

"POwwhhh!" The hedgehog already made a mad dash and leaving a smoky track, but that's not all!

"GAAHhhh….I'M STILL ON HERRREEeeeehhhh!" Dojo cried out from not getting off of Sonic and ended up going with the fast hedgehog at Super-Sonic Speed travel distance.

This left the _Dragon of Fire_ warrior all alone without her friends to keep her company.

"Man, sometimes I think the only thing faster then his feet, are his manners?" Kimiko signed from seeing the way Sonic had to go and leave her just now, what is it with that hedgehog & the way he does things?

"I couldn't agree more, Kimiko?" A sinister, yet calm voice that sounded familiar spoke to the chinese girl.

"Clophhh…!" Suddenly, a 'booming' sound happened behind Kimiko, and she turn around to see…Chase Young, aiming a _Dark Cannon_ at her!?

"Chase Young!" Kimiko yelped from remembering this villain all to well, but why was he here?

"Love to chat about old times, but I believe this was something that fool Spicer forgot to finish?" Chase Young mocked the girl about catching up before activating his _Dark Cannon_ to do it's job.

"Durugurarrauvummhhhhh!" The Dark Cannon was charging up itself, preparing to fire at the off-guard chinese girl.

"Huhn, that weapon?" Kimiko flipped at remembering that weapon & recalled what it can do, but didn't have the time to act!

"PROowssihh…/PReeessuuuwwhhmmmhh!" Suddenly, while Sonic was ahead with a screaming Dojo in his ears, a blast was heard along with a flash! Then something hit the ground, a trophy figure of Kimiko, grey in color, just like what happened to those before the girl.

"You know of what your task is to do, I trust?" Chase spoke out to somebody in particular in what the next deed here is?

Surprisingly, another Chase Young came near the real one making 'booming' stomp sounds. This other Chase was the same one Optimis Primal and Max fought before some time ago. The fake Chase nodded in hearing the orders of the real one, as he dissolved himself into purple spores. Chase watched on in amusement at the scenery being played.

"Now take the form, of this young monk!" Chase ordered out to the creature in what it's next task was to perform…on the trophy figure of a defeated monk.

As those spores engulfed Kimiko's trophy without delay and cover every inch. One moment later, the fake Chase Young was starting to take a new form, as Kimiko…!?

* * *

Some moments later, Raimundo, Jermaine, and Thor were continuing their way on a path.

"You sure we shouldn't have checked out that area?" Raimundo asked again to his pal Jermaine if they shouldn't have gone to the place where the _Ancient Minister_ last headed.

"No time, I told you somebody got it covered, we just need to concentrate on another enemy!" Jermaine exclaimed that it's all good and that there's no harm while focusing on another agenda.

"Our ally speaks the truth, time waits for no man!" Thor exclaimed to his allies of the manner, as he flies ever faster with those managing to keep up with him.

From a far distance, the fake Kimiko that was glowing a dark aura, with yellow eyes stood up on a hill top. Then she took something out and was holding a _Dark Cannon_, as she aimed the thing directly towards those heroes. "Durrrvuumm…..guraguraguraaavvhh!" She was about to shoot an arrow from the charging process when…

"_**Big Bang Meteorang!**_" A sudden, yet familiar voice spoke out suddenly…with a familiar attack!?

"Slisshhh!" Then without warning, the fake Kimiko yelp as her _Dark Cannon_ was split down the middle? "Bizizzisisishh!…BOoommhhh!" The _Dark Cannon_ short-circuit itself before it blow up, this caused the fake Kimiko to scuttle back from the blast while looking at the who did that, Clay.

"Now I'm thinking that the Real Kimiko ain't the type to wield such a sinister looking weapon as that?" Clay spoke from when he entered the scene in pointing out something that wasn't like his teammate to do. "That is, if'in you were the real Kimiko!?" He narrow his eyes with looking serious, stating that who he was facing, was not at all, like the real Kimiko?

The fake Kimiko glared angrily at the cowboy for interfering in her work. Soon enough, the Chan's duo joined their friend in time to see this.

"Whooh! What's got Kimiko so upset?" Jackie asked puzzled to see the chinese girl he remembered from before acting so strange?

"SAy….Do you think this could be…?" Jade was about to ask from noticing something strange about the person in front of them?

"I reckon so, this here varmint is a fake!" Clay stated with a serious gaze at the imposter of Kimiko before them.

"Is it the eyes, the glowing aura that gave it away?" Jade asked Clay from noticing those more reasonable displays of something different about their friend that Kimiko usually doesn't have?

"Well I just know that Kimiko would never target her pals with an evil, yet blank look on her face? Plus, she's not snapping, or growling, that much I know when she's angry." Clay simply shrugged off his back to say with a half-hearted expression from noticing the fake girl's lost of not showing her temper, etc. that are features of the real Kimiko.

"Can we get back to the subject of this Imposter of Kimiko." Jackie Chan stated out a reminder here, as he got into a defense pose, preparing for battle.

"Reckon your right." Clay said to Jackie, as he got himself into a fighting stance.

"I'm in too!" Jade said with an excited expression, as she position herself with another butt-kicking action.

The heroes charged towards the fake chinese girl. The latter grabbed Clays' arm, swung around and threw him on the others except Jade, who managed to duck while her uncle wasn't so lucky.

"Ugh! Gee wiz, for a fake Kimiko, she's stronger than the original!?" Clay commented off to say, as he rubbed his sour head from getting his butt handed to him?

"Owhhh, we might need a different plan for this?" Jackie stated a bit in pain, as they got up from when they were on the ground.

"Frooowpphh…Frroophhh! /BRooorruuvvmmhhh!" The fake Kimiko reached into her purse, activated her _Cats Eye Draco_ and fired off Kimiko's _Arrow Sparrows_ that glowed black with flames. The gang saw this and had to duck and dodge the incoming attacks.

"Hot! Hot! Hot-Hot!" Jackie Chan was ducking and dodging with incredible reflexes, and was lucky to have so much workout to be doing such acts that no normal man would even be capable of doing.

"Hiyahhh…." Clay threw his _Wudai-Weapon_, but only manage to knock off the attacks while defending from the explosive shockwaves. "Bammmhhh!" When they clear, the Fake Kimiko dash up and delivered a strong kick jab into Clay's gut which knocked him back against a nearby boulder in the ground. "Guaph! Darn, this imposter's using any of Kimiko's moves on another level? None of our moves are reaching her and if we get too close to fight her hand to hand, she'll roast us like Pork-Filled Livers on a Stake!" Clay snapped in deep regret of his efforts and stating another Texas saying about the situation.

"Uhhh, I'm not sure what you said, but it must be important!? Gaaah!" Jade replied off somewhat disgusted, as she used her blowfish to fire a _Chi Spell_, but the Fake Kimiko created a barrier of fire to shield herself and blast it all back which Jade yelped and dodged.

"Gahhh, Goowwhh, we need to catch her by surprise? Toauh-ow-ow, something that she wouldn't expect to see coming?" Jackie Chan exclaimed off, as he was dodging some of these extra fire shots as well, they need a counterattack.

"But she must know all our moves, if she's a clone? Who else can catch her by surprise?" Clay asked off how to perform such a task while taking cover near the rock he bashed into earlier?

"Not all of us!" A sudden voice spoke, as Jackie and Clay turn to Jade who spoke, as she continued. "I think we have had just about enough of little Miss. Imposter. Time to use my OWN _**Smash Ball!**_" Jade said off in declaring of this matter, as she took her own _**Smash Ball**_ out. "BReakissvhmm…." She broke it at once with her hands. An aura covered her, as she exclaimed this announcement: "_**T-Girl Animal Assault!**_" Jade announce off in preparing for her own _**Final Smash**_ move to be unleashed.

At this moment, some animals appeared all around Jade (almost like magic). They of a white tiger with stripes, light blue eyes, this one was named Sasha, can be gentle, but also fearsome, or do both? Next was grey dog who's said to be part sheepdog, emerald eyes, his name is Scruffy. Then was a rooster with tan-yellow feathers, green tail-feathers, red top flops on the head and one under it's chin, and had emerald eyes, his name was Eggbert. Another animal was a large pig that hasn't even turn three years old yet, his name is Mordecai, and he's close friends with Eggbert and they usually like to work and travel together. Next is a rare endangered Japanese monkey, his name is Haiku, a curious and sometimes troublemaking little monkey. Then we see a light-grey fur rabbit with blue eyes, he's known as Lucky, for his luck and speed. Then there's a ram with grey-brown horn curves, even white wool, brown eyes, his name is Bob, a steady old sheep that likes a little excitement once in away. Then we got a white racing horse with blue eyes, his name is Royal Medicine, a healer, you might say. Then we see a small snake-like cobra with big gold-bronze eyes, he maybe small, but he's a crafty little guy we'll call, Snakey. There's even a white furred rat with red eyes who's known as Mickey, able to slip through tiny cracks & bring motion to the motionless. Last one was a brown furred yak with messy tan-yellow hair, had horns and black hooves, and a yellow nose ring, he's known as…Ox, since he's the mightiest of the group.

"Take them down, Team!" Jade commanded and pointed to the target like a commander leading an army, an army of animals that is, as they all started to attack!

"Whooh nelly, where all them animals come from?" Clay asked in surprise to see Jade's _**Final Smash**_ was calling in reinforcements, even if they were all just animals?

"It's best not to ask?" Jackie Chan replied to simply say, as he finally stop where Clay is after that last attack.

The Fake Kimiko created fake flames and shot them at the animals, luckily, or Lucky was there and suddenly used his _Super Speed_ to dash away, Snakey vanished into thin air while Royal Medicine and Scruffy may have been hit, but the horse's body was healing itself, and the dog seemed to not take any damage at all!?

"PRoowwhhh…Baammmhhhhh!" Then a heat beam blast hit the fake Kimiko from behind, and saw to anyone's disbelief: A FLYING PIG! Or just Mordecai with Eggbert on his back, the pig fires more shots from his eyes while the rooster seems to provide a levitating power.

"Rooarrhhh!" Then the fake Kimiko turn and was tackled by…THREE Tigers!? One of them jumped off and reverted into Haiku, as the monkey chirped in cheer, while it seem the other two tigers had expressions of play and anger!?

"Baaaahhhh!" Before the fake Kimiko could counterattack, Bob rammed into her behind and landed near a moose-toy where Mickey was.

"Tricckcicihh!" Mickey chipped before the moose-toy glowed and then suddenly…

"_**Duh-Duh-Duh, DUH, DUH-DUH!**_** ANTLER…ACTION!**" The now moving and talking moose spoke off like an action-star superhero, as he delivered a pounding double punch to the faker. "Powhhpowhhpowhh….fuhhfuhhmm!" It was a slow action scene, but that knocked the fake Kimiko off her balance and fell to the ground on her knees.

"How'd these guys doing any of this? They must be packing them _Talisman_ powers, but how?" Clay asked in surprise at seeing most of those animals are doing the same stuff, as the _Talismans_ Jackie Chan was carrying?

"They were the most noble animals that the powers chose to inhabit them, and it figures my niece musta found a way to give them their powers without removing them from the _Talismans_?" Jackie Chan explained a short history of how the animals have those powers, and his niece musta found a way to restore them without giving his _Talismans_ to them.

"Then where's the dragon if she has a pig which shots _Heat Beams_ from it's eyes?" Clay asked in seeing the only creature left out of the twelve Zodiac fellas wasn't here?

"Let's just say, I'm glad she doesn't have 'that' dragon power in her own army!?" Jackie Chan remarks with a small smile, hiding that it's too dangerous for his niece to be using such a dangerous power, one is enough as it is.

"Okay Ox, time to seal the deal! With a _**Super Speedy T-Girl Bombardment!**_ Hiyahhh!" Jade ordered out, as she sat on Ox with Lucky on her lamp and her left hand holding onto something that's not there…or just can't be seen?

"Trooovvuummhmhhh!" Suddenly, the Ox dashed at such fast speed with the rabbit's power aid towards the Fake Kimiko. "Briiisshhhhh!" The fake Kimiko would have dodged, but was blasted forward by Mordecai's _Heat Beams_ right into the Ox's path!? "BOoommmhhhhh!" A sudden explosion happened, as Clay and Jackie stared in shock and worry at what happen to Jade until….

"Yahoo, we did it team!" They saw Jade riding off with Ox, and once more, she had Scruffy hiding in her orange hoodle, which meant no harm done and was petting an invisible, now visible Royal Medicine with Snakey on him.

After a while afterwards, the fake chinese girl was beaten. She slowly became a trophy herself from out of the smoke. At the same time, the effects of the _**Final Smash**_ from Jade had started to worn off.

"Bye guys, thanks for the help!" Jade waved goodbye to her animal pals, as they barked, etc. in responding to their own animal goodbye before the girl's _**Final Smash**_ had finally worn off, and they returned from where they came from (by magic).

"Man, something tells me your niece might become a real hit when she joins in the _Smash Tournament_, Chan?" Clay whistled impressed at Jade's incredible powers and skills, she might be a real contender for when the next tournament comes up.

"Hmm, well…I guess so, but still…?" Jackie replied a little happy, but the other half was of concerning one, as he continued to speak. "I like to make sure that she's safe the most, even before she joined." To Jade's uncle, he still thinks that his niece will face bigger threats if she doesn't know how to be well prepared.

"Heck, I think she gotten a fine teacher to help her out." Clay elbowed Jackie in stating who the 'teacher' was that taught Jade things, and plenty of it.

"Heheh, I guess she did?" Jackie lightly laughed off in getting what Clay's saying with a rub against his back-head and the other hand rubbing where he got elbowed.

"Hay, what're you guys talking about?" Jade came over to know what the fuss was about in hearing Clay & her uncle Jackie talking?

"Oh, just congratulating your work, Jade." Jackie replied off in trying to sound a bit happy without letting it know that he didn't want her to fight, etc.

"REALLY!" Jade asked with big hopes in her eyes. Thinking her uncle Jackie will now let her be in more of the action now!?

"You bet! So now let's take a gander at that Fake Kimiko?" Clay mentions off to say, as he and the Chans nodded to that and decided to approached the defeated fake trophy of Kimiko's imposter.

* * *

At the moment Raimundo, Jermaine and Thor were still running on a path. Suddenly, something got the attention of Raimundo, as the latter stopped and looked to his right.

"What the…" Raimundo said from spotting something that caught his eyes without warning here?

"Hey, dude! What's the matter?" Jermaine asked when the others noticed that Rai stopped, what was happening here?

"Have you caught sight of something?" Thor asked in wonder of his ally's behavior could mean of this action?

Raimundo checked what was happening to his right. He became puzzled when he saw the fake Kimiko trophy. Then, he became alarmed when he saw the trophy dissolving itself.

"NO! KIMIKO!" The Xiaolin Leader exclaimed in shock beyond anything that defined the law of reality; Kimiko, a member of the Xiaolin Dragons…was gone? Maybe even…forever?

Rai looked up and saw somebody he never expected to see there: Jackie Chan. That's impossible!? How could his hero possibly do that? Unless…

"At least the worst is over, now?" Jackie Chan spoke off while he was smiling in relief until...

"THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK, BUSTER!" A loud voice was heard yelling at the top of it's lungs in responding to the former's last sentence.

Jackie Chan turned around and saw Raimundo charging towards him very fast, his _Blade of the Nebula_ in his hands?

"Oh! Raimundo? It's good to see you, but we've taken care of the prob… WHOAH!" The young Xiaolin monk jumped in the air and aimed his blade towards the martial art man. In the nick of time, Jackie Chan got out of the way while Rai put his blade to the ground. "What was that for, that nearly gave me a close shave?" Jackie asked off shock that Rai would go so far to almost hurt him, FOR REALS, but why?

Raimundo turned around after bunging his weapon out of the dirt. He glared very angrily at the martial arts man. "Don't try and act all innocent with me? I saw what you did, you destroyed Kimiko!" Rai pointed his weapon at the man in his eyes, was a murdering of his teammate.

"What! Gee-Gagh-How in…I…I would never do such a thing?" Jackie asked in shocked to hear that, and was completely flabbergasted at the thought. "Raimundo, you must be confusion? Think, would I ever harm a child, especially when I try so hard to keep my niece out of the actions?" Jackie tried to speak reason for seeing Raimundo has misunderstood something, he is no killer, well…not to children, right?

"Of course not." The man sighed in relief at hearing the Xiaolin Leader say that, until Raimundo added this. "But someone who is passing for Jackie Chan can do it! You're the not the real Chan! You're a faker! RAAaaghhh!" The angrily Raimundo was charging towards the man, threw some swings of his weapon in blind rage.

"Gaugh…Gwaugh, can't we talk this over?" Jackie asked off with wide-eye panic expression while dodging each blow, this didn't look good?

Then Clay came from behind, and grabbed Rai from both arms to keep him still. "Rai, you gotta listen, you got the wrong idea!" Clay tried to assure his own leader that Rai's got things backwards in his logic.

"Oh really, says the fake Clay that says he can't fight girls!?" Raimundo snapped off to say in reminder of Clay's code of behavior while struggling to get out of someone who's passing off as his friend.

"But that girl was a fake! She…Goophhh!" As Clay was talking, he got tackled by none other then Jermaine, who helped the angry Raimundo up, just as the cowboy notice the new arrival. "Jermaine, you're here too partner?" Clay couldn't believe it, another of his buddies was here, only the timing & display here didn't seem so good in his view?

"Yah, and I saw the whole thing! Yoh, you be trippin' us to say that was a fake if you weren't 'you' that fought that girl?" Jermaine stated off to say his slang talk, as he pointed to Clay with an angry stare.

"It must be Sibini from the _Mosaic Scale_, he's taken over Clay's mind? AGAIN!?" Raimundo stated off a claim, as he got up and pointed his _Wudai Weapon_ towards his cowboy friend, believing him to be possessed by an evil spirit they once dealt with.

"Now don't be trying to say that, Rai!? I'm telling yah, I'm me, and that girl was not our gal Kimiko?" Clay remarked off in trying to reason with his pals, but they were too stubborn to listen.

"I know Kimiko isn't acting all lady-like at times, but that never stop the Clay 'I' know from fighting a girl!" Raimundo stated off with a angry mood, as he turn to Jermaine with this to say. "Let's tag-team these imposters!" He was gonna beat the opponents here, and Jermaine would be the extra help he needs to do it.

"Got it! Hiiyaahhh!" Jermaine replied with a nod, as the two both charged at Clay and Jackie, but Clay pushed Mr. Chan out of the way, and ended up wrestling his old teammates.

"Gophhh!" Clay groaned from the impact, as a dust cloud emerged from the guy's fight!?

"Gaaaugghh!" Jackie signed off his breath, but stared in disbelief at what's going on? Then Jade came near him which spooked him a bit that he forgot his niece was nearby. "Waahh, Jade!" What did the girl what now of all times during this situation?

"Jackie, you should smoke that guy for trying to harm you!?" Jade pointed to Raimundo, stating that her uncle shouldn't let someone pick on him like that.

"No Jade, he misbelieves I commented a crime? I must prove him others wise!" Jackie explained to his niece that unless he clears this mess up, nothing will be solved fighting against a friend who is not an enemy?

"There is no excuse for taking one's life, mortal!" A sudden voice spoke off in a 'boomy' effect, as if it came from the heavens itself!?

"CRuuuvvhhhh!" Suddenly, both Chans got out of the way before a lightning bolt hit them, and saw the _God of Thunder_ before them: Thor!

"Prepare thy self to face Mjoinir's rage! Hav-At-Thee!" Thor forewarns before charging his mighty hammer and launching himself forward.

"You gotta be kidding? BWAAahhhh!" Jackie groaned at seeing this, as he picks Jade up and started running and screaming before Thor's attack got them.

"POOOwwhhhh!" Thor missed and causes a size crater, before he see's the enemy of Jackie Chan who tosses Jade off the side. "Thoowwhhh!/HArrrgghhh!" Suddenly, Thor reappear in front of Jackie, as he swings his hammer with his mighty battle cry.

"WAahhh! Bad day, Bad day, Bad day, Bad day!" Jackie Chan wailed to repeat his worried words, as he was running and escaping electric blows that were smashing, and bashing against Thor's hammer. One hit from that, and he'll be in the hospital!

"Stand and fight villain! You showed no mercy to that poor victim of yours!?" Thor stated in wanting Jackie to fight him and not just try and flee from battle.

"But I'M TELLING YOU….that wasn't Kimiko, it was…Gauph!" Jackie tried to explain while on the run, but jump to avoid a blow from Thor, as he ran across the walls while gravity was forcing him down across the other side.

"Enough! I shall end this here and…." Thor was about to state, as he raised his hammer for a charged blow when…..

"HIYYAaahhh!" Suddenly, while Thor was distracted, Jade delivered a surprise kick to his head! "Pooowwwhhh!…CRashhhiisshh!" That sent the god guy back to bash against a large rock which broke into pieces from his tough durable body structure and had him land on his back on the ground?

"Urrrghhhauuhhh?" Thor groaned from the impact of both his head and the impact of the ground while releasing his hammer.

"Wooh! That little miss just knocked the God of Thunder off his rocker?" Jermaine spoke in surprise at what he saw while being distracted from Clay, two words; bad move!

"_**Lasso Bao Bao!**_" Clay used his rope _Shen Gong Wu_ to bind his two pals in a tight bone crushing hug.

"Doph! Jermaine! Do something about us being caught?" Raimundo spoke between his breath while being squeezed in a bone-crushing hug.

"Right, _**Thorn of Thunderbolt!**_" Jermaine replied off in response and aims his own **Shen Gong Wu** at Clay.

"Bizizizisisihhh!…Poowhhhh!" Clay mange to dodge in time, but at the sacrifice of his cowboy hat getting blasted through a hole in the middle where a buzz cut mark was on his forehead.

"Oh man, not another of my hats?" Clay complained that another of his hats got ruined, and by a lightning bolt job too, just his luck.

"Jackie, take the hammer and then he can't fight!" Jade stated to her uncle while Thor was temporally down for the moment. The Chan-man tried to lift the said hammer with the _Ox Talisman_ in his possession, but something was wrong…it wasn't moving!?

"Nrrrrghh…What's with this…I…can't…Lift it!?" Jackie groanly spoke, as he tried his best, but the hammer couldn't be lifted, even with the _Ox Talisman_ for _Super Strength_ wasn't enough, why?

"Frroophhhh!" Suddenly, the hammer moved by itself which made Jackie let go in surprise, and the item in question went into…Thor's hands!

As Thor regain his standing point, he spoke to the Chans. "Mjoinir won't be wielded by any mortal hands, even if one gains Immersive strength, such as that of Demons!" Thor explained that not even that originated from a Demon Sorcerer, could wield the power of an Asguardian God.

"Well then eat this _Chi Spell!_" Jade aimed in front of the _God of Thunder_ and blasted both her blowfish and lizard right at Thor. "Powwhhh…Bammhhhh!" A direct hit, but as the smoke cleared, Thor protected himself with his hammer which smoked from blocking those attacks with little ease. "Hehehe, hiyah?" Jade chuckled nervously at seeing her spell didn't do much against the _Thunder God_, not good here?

"Tell me child, why do you assist these villains?" Thor asked puzzled with curiosity on his face, as to why an innocent child would help villain crooks do evil, it makes no sense to him?

"Um, you see, we're not really…woph!" As Jade was about to respond, Jackie ran pass Thor and scooped up his niece from the danger.

"Sorry, talk later, thank you!" Jackie replied off his answer quickly, as he ran from the _Thunder God_ quickly after his brief rescue.

"You shall not escape my wrath again!" Thor forewarned with a stern motion & tone before his hammer glowed and he charged after the fleeing Chans!

Clay wasn't faring to well, one with his leader and friend that were blinded by the truth?

"Guys, listen!" Clay tried to get some reason in to his pals, but….

"Okay Jermaine, we hit him with everything we got!" Raimundo told his pal Jermaine, as he was activating his _Wudai_ powers and _Shen Gong Wu_ in his possession.

"I'm down with that!" Jermaine replied off to say, as he was doing the same, only he brought a _**Smash Ball**_ in hand. "BREAKishvmm…" And he broke it, as he held the _Thorn of Thunderbolt_ and the _Eye of Dashi_, this was making Clay sweat at knowing where this will lead?

"BWAAaahhhh!" Thor was coming up close to the runaway Chans, as he was swinging his discharging hammer for a final blow!?

"Oh boy?" Clay looked back and saw an attack from the front, and one coming up from behind, this wouldn't be good?

"HAV-AT-THEE!" Thor shouted off loudly as a battle cry, as he aimed his hammer and then…. "BIiiizziziisisshshshSIIIHhh!" It released a dis-burst of a strong electric current bolt strike at his targets.

"_**CREST OF THE CONDER! BLADE OF THE NEBULA!**_" Raimundo shouted off, as he aimed his attacks all at once towards Clay. "BLOooofffuuaghhhh!" A powerful wind current was shot, and going at the cowboy dead center.

"_**EYE OF DASIH! THORN OF THUNDERBOLT!**_" Jeremine spoke out loud, as he aimed his fully charged electric attacks and shot a powerful bolt straight out. "BIisisisiizizziihhh!" His attack merged with Raimundo's, creating an electric tornado for twice the inflicting damage work.

"DUCK!" Jackie shouted in warning, as he held Jade who yelped, as they slide down on the ground.

"WOooh, Partner!" Clay yelped out, as he duck to, suddenly, both seperate attacks passed them…and went for the other….

"BITIisissisi…./BAAmmmmuurrghhh!" A sudden explosion happened from both sides, as smoke clouds covered them & the field of battle.

"Ugh, what happened?" Jade asked off with a little moan while looking through the smoke cloud puzzled?

"Clunkkhhh-CLuuaauughhh!" Suddenly, three trophies appeared that fell off the side of the heroes in the center. They were Raimundo, Jermaine, and Thor's trophy forms. No doubt about it, they got hit by their own strong attacks that took them down?

* * *

After that battle, Clay, Jackie and Jade Chan came over to see their friends in their trophy states in puzzlement?

"Looks like we manage to survive by letting them bet each other up?" Clay motions to how they manage to get outta this one in one piece at least?

"Yah, but they still had it coming, they tried to harm you and Jackie?" Jade stated as if exclaiming that karma had a word to give to them for such an act.

"At least they didn't think to go after you, Jade?" Jackie said this with a smile of relief which annoyed the girl of hearing that on the account that folks don't give her the time of day. Then Jackie turned around and saw the trophies of those who think that he killed Kimiko. "But I do feel sorry for them. They don't know the truth." He knows if they can just explain a few things, they can reach a mutual agreement.

"Yeah, not only did they thought the girl was dead, but they also thought that you killed that fake Kimiko?" Clay mention off while pointing over to Jackie Chan, as if stating that he ended up in the mess somehow?

"Even thought I was the one who defeated this fake girl in the first place." Jade said in stating her hand in this, yet again, people tend to ignore her.

"VROOM!" The heroes turned around and saw something coming very fast near them: Eggman, who was riding Jack Spicer's hover-carrier.

"Hugh?" Jackie turn his head in suspicion when he notice someone else decided to show up now.

The egg-head genius came very fast near the ones still standing. Jackie Chan noticed some trophies on the back of the carry. However, he was able to recognized only one of them.

"Viper?" Jackie said off a bit confused in seeing Viper again, but was puzzled to see her trophy here suddenly out of the blue.

"Heheh, looks like I found some more to add!" The doctor spoke as he did a U-turn to come around back to the passed gang, or so they thought. Soon enough, Eggman came near the newest trophies and grabbed all those three with the help of a claw. The evil genius turned around and left the place very fast.

"Haahh! Hay! Give us back those trophies!" Jackie exclaimed in shock to see that and was shouting for the crook to give back what he stole from them.

"Sorry, it's finders keepers, losers weepers! Heheheh, you were just too slow?" Eggman exclaimed with a smirk while raising his fist in successful catch on more prizes to his gain, and the heroes will never get him now.

"Is that so, Egg-head? And I thought I was faster!" A sudden voice spoke in a cocky attitude in remarking that 'slow' remark that was said.

All of sudden, a familiar blue hedgehog had a hold on the claw of the hover-carrier.

"Sonic The Hedgehog?" Eggman gasped with his eyes shot open, as he recognized his archenemy. "What are you doing here, rodent!" He snapped off in wondering why Sonic was here when he wasn't expecting such a surprise encounter?

"Just saving my pals, Eggman." Sonic said in determination with his usual smile in what he's usually doing with his time.

Then Sonic did a spin dash and sliced the claw off, releasing the captive trophies.

The trophies were released from their capturer's hold; Raimundo, Jermaine & Thor that is. Quickly, Sonic jumped and touched all of them by their bases, making Raimundo, Jermaine, and Thor come back to life.

"Wooh, what happened?" Raimundo asked as he, his pals, even Sonic landed on the ground while some were just lost in thought of what happened.

"I think our attack backfired?" Jermaine stated from his last recalled memory, they tried to get Clay, but instead, got each other?

"Yet it seems we have been brought back by those we faced, strange?" Thor questioned on why the enemies they thought revived them so suddenly?

"Let's just say, you guys jumped the gun there for a moment of wrong occasion?" Sonic lightly joked off to say, as he landed beside them.

Eggman frowned at what happened, Sonic freed the newest batch he had stolen, well he wouldn't take that lying down. "There's no way I'm gonna lose my newest trophies!" Eggman exclaimed off to claim, as he turned around and charged towards the heroes.

"I'll handle this cretin." Thor spoke with a tough decree tone, as he discharged his hammer with electricity before… "Tososishh.../Bangghhh!" He shot a lighting bolt at the hover-carrier which exploded on a portion of the engine. The latter was damaged, as it was blowing out smoke, much to Dr. Eggman's notice.

"Drat! I need to get to someplace safe!" The evil scientist stated to himself of his plans coming apart. So, Eggman had no other choice than continuing his way without having to care about the heroes.

"Everyone, are you all okay?" Jackie asked as he, Jade and Clay joined the others that were safe now. Raimundo turned around to see them coming with a puzzled face. At this moment, Jackie stopped running and flinched at seeing he's in a situation again. "Bwahh, wait, listen, I'm telling you the truth, dah..I..I..." Jackie was about to protest and try to say he's not a killer until….

"I'm sorry." Raimundo suddenly spoke with a lowered head and a sorrow expression to be seen.

"What?" The martial arts man turned and saw Raimundo holding his hand towards him. "Um, come again?" Jackie Chan asked once more, finding this almost harder to think that was a fast fix-up of a misunderstanding?

"Look, I'm sorry that I lost my cool?" Raimundo apologizes some more and explain for his behavior to Mister Chan.

"Tch! Yah think?" Jade remarked off to state that Raimundo lost WAY more then a simple cool, the guy had pretty much wasn't listening or wanting to hear of what happened.

"I guess after seeing her vanished, I just lost it, and even drag these guys into a fight over the lsot of Kimiko, some leader I am?" Raimundo finished explaining, now feeling very low for what he almost did.

"Rai, in Texas, we got a saying!" Clay stated off, as he patted his leader on the back before saying another Texas saying to him. "If at first, yah can't rope a cattle, then just try, try, again until yah bring that little doggy on home to the ranch." Clay exclaimed off this statement with a proud smile on his face, trying to say 'if at first you fail to realize something, just try again till you get it' kinda expression.

"Heh, yoh, you must be yourself to make Texas sayings like that, Clay-man?" Jermaine spoke off, as he came and shook hands with the cowboy, happy to know he's the real Clay and not some fake.

"I too wish to apologize, mortals. For a God to attack innocences is shameful." Thor responded nobly and bow his head for forgiveness and shame for the act he had done wrong.

"Hay, no sweat, I'm betting that if that was the real deal, and if that were Viper, I think me and Jackie would want some of the action to get back at those that harm our pal!" Jade patted the _God of Thunder's_ legs, as Thor raised up, as the Chan nice was trying to help him see that anybody would've made the same mistake they just did.

"Which let's just say, I know the feeling." Jackie responded, then with a smile, he grabbed the Rai's hand and shook it. "I once lost my temper when my friend, Captain Black was injured and sent to the hospital, and that was during a moment I was trying to teach Jade to control her anger." Jackie Chan recall an event where he let anger cloud his judgement, and that would prove to be a very bad thing to let one's emotions get the better of them.

"I guess you two share a lot of things. Anyway, Mr. Chan. I appreciate it." Raimundo said with a smile and thanked the man again for being so understanding.

"You are very welcome." Jackie replied in a sincere response in accepting the apology of Raimundo.

"Ughhh, anybody got that number of that bus going over the speed of sound?" Suddenly, Dojo was seen coming out of Sonic's quills, feeling a little more green then usual!?

"Dojo, sorry, I forgot you were in there?" Sonic replied in seeing Dojo was still in his quills & was forgotten before the hedgehog had a sorry face look, as he turn to the others. "I gotta apologize to you guys as well, I heard something off far, and that's when I notice Eggman. I ran after him while leaving Kimiko alone and with Dojo still hanging onto me." The hedgehog explained what happened to him during an issue before he left Kimiko alone.

"Patience, you never were!?" Dojo remarked off to say, as he gets off of Sonic's head and rides on top of Clay's head now.

"The point is, if I didn't leave her alone, this whole misunderstanding wouldn't have happened?" The blue hedgehog said with a disappointed face that somehow, Kimiko must have gotten into a situation where when he left, something happened to the girl before her fake showed up.

"Sonic, don't feel bad. You wanted to save some trophies, so you had to leave Kimiko in a hurry." Raimundo spoke to assure Sonic of what he was doing, as he continued. "If it makes you feel better, I can say I would have probably done the same thing." From one eager hero to another, Rai knows very much about rushing ahead without thinking things ahead.

Thinking about it, Sonic manage to smile afterwards.

"Thanks Rai. I'm feeling better already now." Sonic said off to Rai, as he did his signature thumbs up pose.

"Now that we have patch up our differences, we must find the villain that escaped us?" Thor stated on the foe that has flee the scene during this moment.

"Oh yah, some of those trophies he had were familiar that I recognize some of them, they were Viper and….some elf guy?" Jade said from remembering what she saw, as she remembered Viper, vaguely saw one for Jak, and the last one….

"And one of them trophies was our boy, Omi! He musta got turn into a trophy too?" Clay added to mention with concern in recognizing Omi from the Xiaolin Temple, that was a pal of his and now he's been taken as well.

"Yoh, Omi dog in a pitch like that, now that just ain't right!?" Jermaine said with a bad feeling in his gut at thinking something's about to go down.

"Then we need to follow where Eggman took them, no sweat." Sonic assured the group, as he pointed to the road Eggman used which left a trail of smog on the pathway.

"Agreed, let's go!" Jackie Chan nodded to the blue hedgehog, as they take there leave to follow the trail before them.

"Okay, ride them, heroes!" Dojo spoke off, as the gang were either running or flying in the air while not getting separated.

* * *

Without waiting, the gang were rushing to follow Eggman of where he ran too.

As the heroes made their way, they meet more Primids, as usual. These _Primids_ were different, as they were red in color, and once more, they were using fire-based attacks. "POwwhh-Powwhh-Poowhhh-POowwhh!" What's worst, they all attacked at once, launching them to merge into like meteor rocks, all coming down at the heroes! "WEeeeiissshhhh!" And those attacks were coming in close, TOO CLOSE EVEN!

"INnnnnn-COMIN'!" Clay shouted out in seeing the attacks coming to them, and they had to act…FAST!

"Wooh! Fire in the hole!" Raimundo yelped out, as he and the gang took shelter behind a big boulder to take most of the attack.

"I shall not yield! HAV-AT-THEE!" Thor stood his ground, as he lifted off the Earth and flew into the fire. "BAshhiishh…Bashhishhh!" Thor used his hammer to bash away most of the shots, but there was still too many of them.

"Yoh, I think it's time I used a secret weapon!" Jermaine stated with a deep and serious expression, he's had enough fighting, they got friends to find.

"What secret weapon?" Jackie asked out with a puzzled face while covering his head from the still barrage of fireballs raining down.

"Duh Jackie, it's not a secret if he told us?" Jade stated this important fact to her uncle, that's one of the basic rules and such of having a secret weapon.

"I didn't wanna use this dangerous _Shen Gong Wu_, but here goes." Jermaine stated with a serious face, as he reveals something small, it was in the shape of a sealed lotus, it has petals which were golden on the outside & orange on the inside. And the atom would open its petals when it was used, which seem to be coming up here.

"Jeremine, Wait! What's this dangerous thing you're talking about?" Sonic asked off a bit surprised, but it's too late, Jermaine rushes out to meet with Thor.

"He's not talking about…." Dojo saw that Wu item, and began to feel a bit nervous in knowing what that kid's gonna do with it?

"Thor, get back, it's about to get messy!" Jermaine forewarn his friend, as he stood underneath the _God of Thunder_, which the latter stopped deflecting blows of fireballs.

"Very well!" Thor nodded in hearing this, as he hovers out of Jermaine's line of aim.

"Okay, here goes!" Jermaine spoke off to say, as the _Shen Gong Wu's_ top open with an inner red-lining, as the center piece was glowing before….."_**KUZUSU ATOM!**_" Jermaine shouted out the Wu's name and then…it happened! "PRrooSSSiiihhhh…TIiisssiihhhh!" The attack was fired and it hit the _Fire Primids_ and destroyed them all in one shot, not one was left.

"Wooh, what was that?" Sonic asked impressed at seeing the weapon that was used just now wiped out that large army battalion?

"The _Kuzusu Atom!_ Master Fung musta in-trusted Jermaine to use such a Dangerous _Wu_ for only emergencies?" Dojo spoke from recognizing the _Kuzusu Atom Shen Gong Wu_, and it sounds powerful indeed.

"Sweet, you should use that move more, that might even be more powerful then any _Final Smash Move_!?" Jade exclaimed in excitement, with this bad boy weapon, the group can eliminate the _Primids_ with no problem.

However, Jermaine seemed a little distracted, like he didn't feel like using this _Shen Gong Wu_, just as he puts it away for safe keeping. "I rather not use it much, my _Final Smash_ is powerful, but this Wu has more killing potential then any _Shen Gong Wu_, even destroys _Wu_. Master Fung trusted me with this cause he knew I was responsible enough not to over use it, dogs." Jermaine explained his reason for not using the dangerous _Wu_ in the matter of speaking all the time, unless at the upmsot necessary emergency usage.

"A wise idea, for such use of it's power would do more harm then good." Thor stated in agreement, seeing that _Shen Gong Wu_ Jermaine used might do more damage then any help, which is why it must be used wisely.

"Alright, now that we've settled this matter, we have no more time to lose. Let's get going, everyone!" Jackie spoke to the group, as they finished this discussion, they still have an Egg-shaped villain to find.

* * *

After a while, the new group arrived near a cave. Eggman's former hover-carrier was besides the cave. However, no sign of Eggman, and no sign of the trophies as well could be seen.

"Hugh! I'm guessing we missed him?" Dojo said from knowing what this means if they are not seeing anybody with the vehicle left behind?

"Don't worry about that, Dojo. All we need to do is go into that cave and finding that Egg-head at the end of the tunnel." Sonic explained cooly, like the answer was no brainer to him in where to go next.

The heroes nodded and entered the cave. Again, they meet more _Primids_ and had to fight against them.

"Yoh, does anybody got any tricks left to stop these guys?" Jermaine asked his friends while knocking away another _Primid_ trying to attack him.

"I think it's my turn to sate up this here round-up, Texas-style!" Clay stated with wanting to get this over with, and brought out from what he carried was…a _**Smash Ball**_ in his hands. "Briccisisisihh!" He broke it and he started to glow, and he soon took a neon-form like Rai's, but it was more green line. "_**WUDAI-CRATER EARTH!**_" Clay shouted out loud, as he raised his right foot and slammed it into the ground. "STOOmmpphhhh-gurrrmmmhhh!" The stomp sent a shockwave which bashed the _Primids_ in the air, and then Clay activated his _Wu_ and _Wudai Weapon_ in sync. "_**LONGHORN TAURAS! BIG BANG METEORANG!**_" He then swung his left arm that released his boomerang before it glowed in a bright rainbow color. "FITiiissshhhh…SLIiissssccciiihhh!" It went so fast, that slight sliced marks were glowing in all of the cave's places before…

"Boom-BOommhhh-BOooomhhh!" A few explosions happened all around which even destroyed the _Primids_ before they even had time to flinch?

"Wow, Clay, didn't know you could do that?" Raimundo spoke off surprised, as he approached his friend who's _Final Smash_ form return to normal afterwards from use.

"Neither did I, whoo-wee, I seriously almost brought the roof down on us?" Clay replied off surprised at himself while looking around the place, still standing, that's good.

* * *

After a while of their travel, the heroes exited the cave. They appeared on the edge of a cliff. They saw another cliff, far from them. Here, there was a castle that was a mix between a horror fortress and had a familiar egg-shaped head figure face on it.

"There it is guys, Eggman's place!" Sonic pointed out to the gang of the place where his foe resigns in.

However, it seemed that the fortress wasn't the only thing that got their attention. The starship, the _Blue Typhoon's_ shadow was seen behind a bunch of red clouds.

"So that is where this Eggman and the missing trophies are?" Thor guessed from seeing the fortress, if that is where those they seek are, then they know what to do.

"And I can see Tails' starship above that?" Raimundo pointed out in seeing the same ship that attacked the stadium, etc., was also there to.

"Then I better find out what's been going on with my little buddy's little work?" Sonic stated of with a serious motion, as he was planning to dash ahead until he was stopped by Mr. Chan.

"First, we'll go into Eggman's fortress base. Secondly, we'll try to board into the starship. Afterwards, that should give us a hint of what's been going on" Jackie said in coming up with a plan of attack that the group can work with, find Eggman, get the other trophies, then board the starship to learn of what plot it's being used for a strange invasion.

"Great, let's go off and catch them in one fell swoop, won't that surprise them!?" Jade stated off to say, as she pounded her fist into her open palm, liking how the plan of attack will go.

"You stay close to me, Jade." Jackie sternly told his niece to keep close to him and not go off on her own.

"Aww!" Jade signed with a sad sounding voice, so much for her getting more action, once again, it's more of her being kept in a safe watch by her uncle.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a room with TV screens on the walls similar to the one Tony, Stitch, and along with Shoe and Woops were last time, a figure was standing in front of a big one. In terms of age, the new character seemed roughly in his teenage years, but was clearly very powerful. He was rough the size of an average human with forest-green scales coating his body, a long, sweeping tail, and a row of horns of his head and the sides of his face. He wore tight steel-grey pants with a red sash around his waist, a grey shirt with a fire logo on his chest, and black bands on his wrists, and a flowing, jet-black jacket with the sleeves ripped off.

On the screen, Chase Young appeared before facing the view screen.

"You are late." The mysterious being glared at the _Heylin_ warrior that was contacting him.

"Sorry to trouble you, but it seems we've had some trouble." Chase Young calmly explain the situation he is currently dealign with. "One of the Dark Cannons was destroyed during our course." He stated about when the fake Kimiko he gave the _Dark Cannon_ to ended up being wasted on the spot.

"Never mind the small setbacks! Just tell me this! Did you get another trophy or not?" The mysterious being asked in wondering of the progress of their little 'gathering' of trophies that are Smash Fighters?

"Yes, I've manage to capture the female monk warrior of fire, Kimiko. Not actually that hard, if you ask me." Chase responded with a very calm and not to boastful tone, as if the very challenge was easy to him.

Upon hearing this, the lizard-man smiled evilly before continuing with stating something else in the matter.

"Very well, Chase. Now, I discovered that this round scientist named Eggman was able to steal all of that doop, Jack Spicer's trophies." The lizard man activated a device that showed a map with a blinking light on it. He pointed to it, as he was explaining the details of the objective of this mission task. "Here's the map that will indicate you on how to go to Eggman's castle fortress. Go there and do your job." He issued in what he wanted Chase Young to do when he reaches Eggman's fortress.

"As you wish for it, my warriors and I shall find the missing trophies, and the one called Viper that belongs to an enemy of yours. Hmphhmph, yes! Warriors, we're moving out!." Chase Young nodded in understanding his task while letting off a tiny chuckle under his breath and then spoke to his servants, as he continued his way with his fellow loyal warriors accompanying him.

The transmission stopped right there since the screen got turn off during a cut from the com-link from two separate places in question. Soon we see the mysterious foe's clear face from within the dark room, he seems relative to the lizard family, and even has red eyes. He smirks at seeing the progress going so well for them. This was his name, as many have heard of his father's legacy, as he's known as….

**Drago**

That's his name, Drago, the son of Shendu, the _Fire Demon_! He's Shendu's son who came from the future to free him, but after being imprisoned in the present, he went after the _Seven Demon Sorcerers_' powers. He usually makes puns, and seems to have a hang of using street-talk, something he picked up from his minions, Strikemaster Ice and his crew that work for him. He shows a distance for water, since he dislikes water because he's unable to use his _Fire Demon Chi_ in it. He shows a deep personal relationship with his father Shendu, a respect/hatred relationship. From last time he was heard, he had absorbed the _Demon Chi_ powers, but got stuck in the _Demon Neitherworld_ with his father? Some how, that seems like he got out!?

"Soon, this world shall belong to the Son of Shendu! All of this world, shall be….MINE! NehahahahAAAahhhh!" Drago taunted off to say in his own evil cackle with no one there to hear him. Whatever is going on, something big is involved, and if the villains are working together on this & the invasion, it spells one thing we know…trouble!

**End Of Chapter.**

_**Final Smash **_

Jade Chan - Smash Move: **T-Girl Animal Assault!** (Type: Directional)

Jermaine - Smash Move: **Eye Of Dashi & Thorn Of Thunderbolt! **(He'll use the Eye of Dashi's unlimited amount of power to supercharge the Thorn of Thunderbolt to fire a massive blast of lightning which will cause even stronger damage then it could do alone.) (Type: Focus)

Clay - Smash Move: **Wudai Transformation; Wudai-Crater Earth!** (He'll transform into a bring of neon green-line of energy earth figure. Has his hands and feet covered in rock pebbles, then smashes them against the Earth substance to create a shockwave to effect the area or his opponents, even make the Earth substance levitate for attacks.) (Type: Focused)

**VISION NOTE:** All the animals Jade used in her _**Final Smash Move**_ were those that appeared in Jackie Chan Adventure Season Three, and those that were noble & named (mostly) I decided to have them perform attacks from different directions when in battle.

The incoming attacks & Clay crying out of an "Incoming Attack" where from Xiaolin Showdown Season Two, 'Days Past' episode as a reference to it. Plus, the noted fact about Clay being controlled was from the episode 'The Evil Within' in Season Two as well.

This here was a nice **VISION** of picturing something outrageous to be seen. And in truth, the VISION-KING wanted just the right cast to play such parts that seemed 'logical' in how their actions would respond from all of this. But as of now, it's time for another exciting chapter that will soon be appearing? Yes, you can all **IN-VISION** it over & over in your heads, for it's the moment where we find Lilo & Daxter on their journey, and they come face to face with the threat call…Jack Spicer!? (Dum-Dum-DUuuummmm….) Yes, what's gonna happen when Daxter has to face an enemy that took his best pal, what sorta battle will we see, and who else my show up to…Assist (Wink-Wink!) in this suspense of drama, thrills, & comedy to crack up in just imagining it all? It sounds hard to bear in waiting to see such a thing, but try to bear with it, and all good things will come to those that wait (believe me, I've been there), and we'll see it. So until then, please enjoy what's here for now to your heart's content, and you'll see more…next time soon...


	13. Chapter 12: The Return Of Jack Spicer

Author's Note: Greetings to all my favorite viewers & loyal followers, happy days with an earlier surprise posting treat. The 'King of VISIONS' is proud of this work being so popular by your interest, why it's almost gone over a 1000 popular folks of interest…IN ONE MONTH! You've really **ENVISION** much of the adventures here to such an extend, and yes, the ones that were seen, if you're a fan, you can't help but wanna see, right? And now you'll get to **VISUALIZE** something else here to truly drive those of you that waited to see this next chapter; 'crazy', 'bonkers', or just plain 'excited' here. And for many fans of 'certain' characters (especially from the Jak & Daxter Game Series), you'll see a treat that will truly earn your attention. What it's gonna be, hay…you'll find out soon enough, right? And lastly, I'll have some news of what's going to be happening soon that will be a change effect, but don't threat, all things will still be good. Till then, just enjoy what's here, and get ready for what's about to come…?

**Chapter 12 : The Return Of Jack Spicer**

Meanwhile, near the middle of a forest and dessert areas was a mountain. It was a tall mountain point going up over at the top peek with a noticeable ring of cloud surrounding it.

However, something else caught our attention, something was running or spinning itself in a tornado on the ground. It was a large, purple, muscular, beastly, Tasmanian Devil-like creature with bulky legs and torso, four strong gorilla-like arms with three fingers on each paw, a blue oval spot on each elbow, short ears, hardly any neck, a wide mouth, a round nose, and black eyes. He stands on 4 feet 7 inches tall & weighs 300 lbs. It was known non other then **Experiment 601 A.K.A., Kixx**, designed to be a bully with special kickboxing skills. But after being turn good, it changed, but the question remains…what's it doing now?

Up on an edge of a cliff, we see Lilo and Daxter, they were scanning the horizons.

"Wait a sec, is that!?" Lilo spotted the creature that seemed familiar to her, the Tasmanian Devil thug that was spinning forth to somewhere.

"WHhooh! What is that thing?" Daxter asked from never seeing Kixx before until now, boy was he something else, but strangely almost looked like Sparky that Lilo has with her?

"It's _Experiment 601_, but I like to call him Kixx, he's another friendly cousin of Stitch's alright." Lilo answered Daxter's question of who Kixx was in that degree.

She then took two pictures from her pocket. On the first picture, there was Kixx. On the second, another creature was shown. It was a small bulky purple ankylosaurus-like creature with lavender stomach, chest and patches around his eyes, a bulky body and legs, a huge flat tail with a triangle shape portion at the end, a round face with a wide mouth with two of his bottom teeth sticking out, a large, reddish-brown round nose, large black eyes, small, short pointed ears, a single horn on his head, tiny dark purple round spikes down his back and a darker purple marking in the middle of his back that reaches all the way to his tail. He stands on 2 feet 8 inches tall & weighs 200 lbs. He is mainly a quadruped and sticks close to the ground because of that fact, but he is capable of standing on two legs if he so desires. This one is **Experiment 513, A.K.A., Richter**, designed to cause vicious, Earth-Shattering earthquakes with one thump of his tail.

"Kixx here use to be design to bully people with his kickboxing skills, now he teaches them to others." Lilo explained to Daxter in what the experiment they saw could do, and what he's able to do now here.

"Gee, I can see how 'he' got the name and reputation!?" Daxter lightly remarks off to himself of stating this to those watching this, he can already picture what Kixx could do when he meets the alien thing.

"While Richter here can make quakes by slapping his tail on the ground." Lilo explained the other experiment during their chat in showing the picture of the one that looks like purple ankylosaurus-like creature.

"Hugh, with richter scales, I see where yah got the name for him too!? So, that all of them?" Daxter replied from staring at the pictures of the two targets he saw from Lilo, and asked if that was all of the ones she was searching for?

"No, there's still about six-hundred others I'm looking for?" Lilo shook her head with an innocent face and reminded Daxter of those that she is still searching for. And boy, was the number really an eye catcher.

"SIX-HUNDREDTH!" Daxter exclaimed in surprise at the number of experiments that were made. Then groans while remarking this in the slave of this work. "Ugh boy, that'll take forever." Hunting down six-hundred missing experiments, that could take more then a few days or weeks, might be from months to years?

"Okay, since it's Kixx, that's who I'll get next!" Lilo stated off, as she points athwart experiment to go after and put back the pictures in her pocket. "Hey! Kixx! Over here! It's me, Lilo!" She yelled out to the experiment to hear her and be recognized. However, the experiment creature didn't answer which made Lilo sign in sadness in thinking what this meant. "We're too high up, we need to get down and reach him? Come on, Daxter." If they can get closer, she's sure to have Kixx realize that some friends were near.

"Okay, Lilo. Lead the way!" Daxter replied with an 'okay' smile and let the little girl he's with lead the way.

The two climbed down the cliff by a careful trail that was stable for the two. After a while, they arrived on the ground. However, no sign of Kixx. Lilo snapped her fingers in frustration.

"Darn. He musta gone further ahead?" Lilo snapped at seeing she just missed finding a long lost experiment cousin.

"Say, maybe we should check that strangely front entrance arena place just over there?" Daxter suggested with a puzzled face, as he pointed to something ahead of them that seemed like a place to check out if something they are searching for went that way.

"Good idea, Daxter." Lilo nodded in response to Daxter's idea, that's not a bad idea. If Kixx was going somewhere, he may have headed for the area in question they all saw before.

* * *

The orange ottsel and little girl made their way, trying to find something useful in their search. After a while, they meet some more _Primids_. Sparky came out of his capsule case, helping them out by shocking the enemies. One of the _Primids_ was a _Big Primid_ which blocked the way to the heroes. At the same time, Sparky shot electricity from his antenna on the rest of the enemies before him, including the _Big Primid_ itself. Lilo signal Daxter to help which he did by firing am _Ultrasonic attack_ over some rocks over the enemy. From that attack, the rocks drop with more bigger rock boulders before crushing and destroying even the _Big Primid_ that survived Sparky's last attack. However, again, there was more _Primids_ to fight here, as the two little fighters signed at this, going on a search wasn't an easy job.

* * *

After a while of trying to head towards the mountain, they finally arrived near the entrance of a cave.

"So…you think bulky, purple, and four arms went in there?" Daxter asked off towards Lilo while pointing to the cave entrance they believe the Kixx fellas went towards.

"Yeph, Kixx musta gone in there, otherwise, we would seen him?" Lilo stated in believing it's the only spot left unchecked, and one of the experiments couldn't have gone anywhere else besides this location unseen.

"Well, if you say so, okay?" Daxter shrugged off his shoulders in seeing that if they gotta, they may as well hit the cave. "Who knows, maybe we'll find even….." Suddenly, Daxter stopped in mid-sentence, on an account of some strange tech-know music mix of heavy machinery, like someone working in a autoshop or something? "Say, is it me, or do I hear an odd ball low-tech music in the background?" Daxter asked off this odd-balling and puzzling state of their current situation?

"I hear it too?" Lilo placed her hands to her ears to hear the sound of the music getting louder, and closer!? "Where's it coming from?" She asked off in wondering where the noise was coming from and why was it getting closer to them?

"Your worst nightmare, kiddies!" Came out an 'all-too' familiar and egotistic voice while a slight cracking noise was heard above the two heroes that sounded…like a propeller. "Haayhhh!" Suddenly, a strange figure jumped from the standing top of the cliff, but was slowly being broke down with his helipack coppers from his back.

"Woohh!" This made Daxter and Lilo scatter from the spot quickly, as someone landed on the spot they were standing on. The person was none other then…Jack Spicer, who recalled his helipack's coppers into their slots on his mechanical backpack.

"Hehehehn, gotta love the theme music, it puts a little 'piz-zas' on evil entrances!" Jack chuckled evilly to himself on his latest work, as he stared down at his targets.

Just as Lilo and Daxter recover, Daxter yelps in remembering the goth boy figure.

"Ahh…!" Daxter gasped at seeing this boy again, knowing about the past haunts him. At this moment, Daxter remembered what happened when he meet Jack Spicer for the first time. He remembered the part where the goth boy laughed in the face of Jak, in the elf's trophy form during a lightning effect scene. "You…." Daxter's fist was shaking before he clamped them, he became more furious at the thought of that. He then glared angrily at the goth boy. "What are you doing here?" Daxter asked in annoyance to see Jack Spicer here of all places.

"Oh, just minding my own business? Do what Evil Genius do, Plot, Take-over the world, and…Hunt for Trophies!" Jack remarked off a taunt towards Daxter, stating his business, evil business, including trying to kidnap more heroes.

"You know this weirdo?" Lilo pointed to Jack which he took that as an offensive insult that the child doesn't know the evil boy genius.

"Yah, he's suppose to be a whiny Mama's boy that took my pal, Jak!?" Daxter stated off to explain this to Lilo while insulting the boy genius before them.

"I'M NOT WHINY!" Jack shouted to the heavens, but then cooled down before noticing who Daxter's new company is. "And it looks like you're doing okay yourself, furball? What, you gone from being a hero to some little girl's pet? Hah, that's rich!" He tease and taunted Daxter's situation in being with a little girl like Lilo, trying to maybe live off as a pet then a hero.

"Hay, that's not very nice?" Lilo snapped at Jack's mean behavior towards them, especially for Daxter here.

"Ugh hello! Evil Boy Genius here, what you expect?" Jack remarks in stating that he's bad, so he's suppose to be evil and stuff fitting him towards Lilo's comment about his rudeness.

"Just what do you want, goth-freak!?" Daxter snapped with a furious stare in his eyes at the enemy that stole his best friend.

"I though I have another pleasure of adding some new trophies to the collection?" Jack exclaimed his reason for being here on a particular reason itself. "And guess who they are?" While the group was pretty much guessing his question, he pointed to the two short people in front of him, as if the answer was simple. "YOU TWO!" Yep, the evil goth-kid was planning to take in Lilo & Daxter, as his new trophies to be apart of his collection.

"Listen up, CREEP!" Daxter snapped at Jack again, as he made himself stand tall while stating this to the goth boy wannabe villain. "I may have ran scared because of you, heck, I think that was the stupidest move I ever did! And from you, OF ALL PEOPLE!?" Daxter couldn't believe himself in how he acted, he was afraid of someone who's the least bit a big threat around.

"HAY! I CAN BE JUST AS FEARFUL!?" Jack snapped at being called a 'not so fearsome' foe to be recognized, it's rather insulting.

"But this time around, I not gonna run!" Daxter waved off to say, this time, he's being serious. "Instead, I'm gonna send YOU packing!" The orange ottsel declared off that he'll be fighting against Jack Spicer then turning tail like before.

"Yah, you tell him, Daxter!" Lilo cheered for Daxter's bravery in the face of danger, looks like the little orange guy brought up some courage now.

"YOU!…SEND ME PACKING!?…GWAaaHahahaha, oh that's rich!?" Jack spoke off to point at Daxter in hearing that claim, and then he laughed so hard, as he wiped a tear from his eyes in finding that statement hilarious.

"I'M SERIOUS!" Daxter snapped at being underestimated because of his appearance, villains never take him seriously, unlike Jak who they see a bothersome foe while the ottsel…is but the comedy-relief.

"And I'll help Too!" Lilo stepped up to say, but Daxter was about to object, but got interrupted by more laughter, and guess from 'whom' it was?

"GOhophophoup, Hahahaha, oh stop, please! It's killing me?" Jack laughed again to holding his sides, nearly crying out tears of laughter joy from what he's just been told after taking the moment to calmly breath again. "Ahh…You're telling me that two half pints are challenging ME!?" Jack Spicer asked off with a smirky grin in seeing he's got two foes to face, and from the looks of it, it's truly funny to see this lot even be much a match.

"I appreciate the thought, Lilo? But I gotta take him down!" Daxter replied to Lilo's kindness to wanting to back him up in this fight, but he feels he must do this battle himself, alone.

"Hay, sometimes you have to count on your friends when your down, that's one of the things you gotta learn. People are like Ohana, remember!? We stick together, through good and bad times." Lilo stated the fact that having people who care for you can help you against the most difficult of times, as she gotten Sparky's capsule ready to aid Daxter with.

"Hmph, thanks Lilo! So you ready to take this wimp?" Daxter smiled at remembering Lilo's words of encouragement once more before pointing over on Jack's position with his usual sarcastic personality speaking to kid around.

"Anytime!" Lilo replied with a confident grin across her face, she's ready to face the skinny goth-teen, anytime.

"Pooh-BWAHAahahahah…." Jack watched this, and couldn't help but bust a chuckle firstly, then it ended before he smirk at this entertaining display. "Ahh….So you think you stand a chance? A little orange rodent and a little girl gotta take me on, fine then!? Very well then, that'll be more butt kicking' for me to deliver." He issued off that this'll be the easiest thing for him to handle, no way he lose from such an andavtage on two shorties.

"Deliver this, mama's boy!" Lilo shouted off to say, as she tossed Sparky's capsule, released some water, as it started to glow. "Come out, Sparky!" The little girl announced forth in issuing for her friendly experiment cousin to step up to the plate here.

Then after the glow faded, Sparky was revealed, and he was charging himself for battle. "TIzizz…zizizizhhh!" Sparkly was letting off a few 'zippy-zappy' sounds and electricities off his antennas in feeling ready to go.

"Oh, so the little girl knows some tricks? Well…two can play that game!" Jack Spicer said in lightly tempted by Lilo's surprise move here, and reveals a watch to them. "Bringuringh!" He presses a button on that very watch, and then...

"Whoosssiihh!" Suddenly, hovering brown robots with chest and head parts with black lining and red eyes appeared, and surrounded the heroes. These things were known as Jack-bots, robot henchmen to their creator, Jack Spicer, and the guy's main fighting force since he likes to not get involved in actual combat.

"HAY! THAT'S UNFAIR!? It was suppose to be one against two or three of us that are half your size!?" Daxter snapped at Jack for cheating in calling in so many reinforcements, it's not fair at all!?

"Duh', what you expect? I'm…a VILLAIN!" Jack remarked in stating who he is and what he can get away with. "And I've learned not to make mistakes against short people? Jack-bots, ATTACK!" Jack remotely issued a claim of not misjudging some opponents, even small ones, just before he ordered his Jack-bots to go on the attack now.

"Truuvvhhh…/Bangbangbangbang!" The bot's did so on Jack's order to attack, by opening their chest and reveal machine guns, as they were shooting at the little hero trio.

"Waaahhh!" The trio let out a scream, as they ran and hid behind a pillar while the robots were shooting at them? "Trupvhm-Trupvhm-Trupvhmm…." The pillar took the blows, but it was cracking off a lot, and it wouldn't last long?

"Man, this guys crazy? He's even sending robots to fight against a kid and two animals?" Lilo complains to remark in Jack's pathetic display of handling the two, plus Sparkly, in an unfair match.

"Crazy nothing? He's gotta be the biggest 'cheat' I've ever meant!" Daxter stated off to say while ducking from looking back at the smirking villain to avoid a shot from the robots.

"We can fix this, right Sparky!" Lilo replied with a smile to Daxter to not lose fate and she turn to Sparky for help here.

"Yezizizzihh!" Sparky nodded as he spoke, then he turn into an electric current and zapped out of the hiding spot at lightning speed. "Pistuuvvhh…/Bizizizizi.../Bamhhhh!" He went through those robots, made them short-circuit themselves, and then they blow up into junk parts all over the ground.

"AHhhh, MY JACK-BOTS!?" Jack cried out at seeing all his robots were beaten, so fast, and by an electric weasel creature that showed up near the little heroes that came out of hiding?

"Now the odds have match to our favor!" Lilo commented to evening the field, now Jack's got no robot helpers this time, it's all on him now.

"Yah, and no _Dark Cannon_ to threaten us now? A, little Mama's Boy!" Daxter taunted the wannabe villain, now seeing they have the edge in the battle now. Especially without that scary cannon to turn them into trophies.

"Grr…Oh yah, well I'm not done yet! So I'm not carrying that weapon like before? Big deal, my associates needed it back, but I can handle you in this fight without it!" Jack Spicer snapped at the two's remarks about his situation, now he needs a new plan to defeat his foes, but what?

Suddenly, an _**Assist Trophy**_ appeared, worst, it landed near Jack's position, much to Daxter's and Lilo's concerns of the change in tides of the battle.

"Or maybe, for this battle here, it's just begun? Hahaha!" Jack Spicer taunted with a wicked smirk across his face now, as he made a grab for the _**Assist Trophy**_ which the others were too slow to react on time.

"Trusvhmmm…Powowfruvhmm…" Again, another fighter appeared before Jack after some flashy lights from the _**Assist Trophy's**_ activation. It was an overweight vendor from probably Russia with bold blonde hair, and blue eyes. He wears combat green pants, black boots, a pink shirt and wears a Russian style hat with a redstart on it. His name is Vlad, a muscle brute with little intelligence and more of strength, and speaks a thick Russian Accent. Despite being comically overweight, he is fast & strong, but also fits the stereotype of a Russian.

"Hay, this isn't Mother Russia?" Vlad spoke out confused to where he is, as this wasn't his home country from the surroundings are different?

"Well, well, Vlad! You're just the brute I needed?" Jack Spicier smiled at seeing the helpful assistant he needed about now, perfect timing too.

"Jack Spicer, what am I doing here?" Vlad turn to notice Jack and demanded what he's doing here suddenly now?

"I summoned you to help me take care of these 'annoying' regrets?" Jack pointed to those that he needed some help taking down; Daxter, Lilo & Sparky.

Vlad turn around, and when he saw who he was fighting against for Spicer, he bursted out with laughter and joke comments. "Gwahah! You called me out here to face a little girl, two weirdly weasels? Even in my country, it is too funny of a joke! Ha-hahahahah!" Vlad found that Jack wanted his help to fight a little girl & two pets was more of an embarrassment for the goth-boy genius.

"You know? I'm REALLY getting tired of people laughing at us, today!?" Daxter muttered between his breath in feeling annoyed by being underestimated by nearly everyone they meet.

"Me to? So…get him, Sparky!" Lilo responded in agreement to Daxter's point before issuing a commend, as she gave her pal Sparky a command to attack Vlad and Jack.

"Tiziziziz…ZAaaahhhh!" Sparky replied off to say, and zap right over to the two villains, but then Vlad got in front of Jack for some reason!?

"_**Wushu Helmet!**_" Vlad suddenly pulled out a helmet that's silver with a red gem on it, as he puts it on before…. "Bashhiishhh!" The moment Sparky hit Vlad, he was repelled off and rubbed his wounded head, what just happened there? "Haha, you cannot harm me!" Vlad taunted at seeing Sparky at his weakest moment while claiming that nothing can harm the big lug.

"Then take this, pal, Hiiyaahhhhh!" Daxter pulled his _Electric Swatter_ and charged directly towards Vlad in planning to smack the guy silly.

"_**Two-Ton-Tunic!**_" Vlad responded toward's Daxter's tactic, as he worn a bronze and yellow shirt, but then…. "BONghh…ininininhhihihihih!" That shirt changed into an impenetrable armor which Daxter's _Electric Flyer Swatter_ hit and not only did it not get through, but a backfire?

Which even as we speak for Daxter now, was feeling the effects entering his body. "Waaababababahahahah!" Daxter replied with a wobbling feeling before he fell to the ground and tied to get himself together. "Man, this guy's like a lug-nut?" He complained off in seeing what Vlad was doing is making it harder to take him down.

"RAaargghhh…." Vlad lifted his arms and delivered a smashing blow to the ground which Daxter dodged from.

"Come on Sparky, Daxter needs some help!" Lilo said to her experiment pal, as they both were about to go help when…

"Question? Who's gonna help 'you' instead!?" Jack appeared in front of them others, as he cut Lilo & Sparky off from helping Daxter in need.

"Back off, gothic-boy!" Lilo snapped at the evil boy before doing an unexpected move herself. "Kickhhh!" The little girl kicked Jack in his knees which hurt him enough to start jumping in pain!?

"Gowhhh, MY SHIN!" Jack yelped in pain & complained, as he finished his hoping in pain section, he stared angrily at the little girl with Sparky growling to the boy. "Personally, I was planning to let you off easily, but…eh? Them's the breaks!" Jack remarked off to say, as he brought out some new specially made blaster guns from his lab jacket. "Powhhss…Powhhss…Powhhss…!" He started blasting them at the two before him, as purple beams were shot from Jack's weapons.

"Waahhhh!" Lilo ducked away from the attacks, but Sparky stood his ground.

"Tizizizizhhh!" Sparky zipped pass the attacks and was going after Jack with no one to stop him from electrifying the evil goth boy.

"Oh, so you think you can attack me while Vlad's busy with that other weasel thing? Well-heheheeeeell….guess again? _**Sphere of Yun!**_" Jack Spicer stated in seeing that he's being underestimated, as he suddenly brought out an orb-shaped object with an 'S' emblem on the opener for some reason!

"Bashhishhh!" Then suddenly, Sparky came into contact….with Jack inside the very same orb-like _Shen Gong Wu_. Sparky shook his head from unable to breech the defense, and tried to zap his way in, with little success.

"Hah, that protected me from your attack!" Jack taunted Sparky, as he was furiously trying to breech the boy genius's shell with little success with his zapping or punching the outer glass structure.

Daxter was still dealing with Vlad, but he couldn't breech his impenetrable defense, and any of his attacks he fired would be repelled, this wasn't good!?

"Man, can't anything stop this guy? He's…Gahhh!" Daxter was complaining about his current state, before he crashed into a nearby pillar from not watching where he was going.

"Duhahahaah, I caught you know. And I think I'll make you into a nice fur coat for my belt? Yes, it's very stylist in my country." Vlad cut off Daxter's escape, trapping the orange ottsel in a tiny corner while announcing what he'll plan to do to the guy.

"Ehh, you don't say, well I…?" Daxter nervously replied at that disturbing 'belt' around Vlad's sweaty body, as he was not sure if he make it pass the big guy here. Then his eyes caught something reflecting off of Vlad's helmet, an _**Assist Trophy**_ hidden behind one side of the pillar, that was Daxter's big break that he needed. "Well you know what I say to that!?" Daxter remarks to state with a hidden smirk across his face towards his foe with a sly confident look.

"What?" Vlad asked puzzled as to why Daxter has a calm expression, like he knows something he doesn't know?

"This!" Suddenly, Daxter's tail moved and lifted…another _**Assist Trophy**_ that his tail rewrapped around!? "Trussufruvhmmm…." It glowed in a bright light which distracted Vlad, and even caught Jack, Lilo and Sparky's attention? However, when it was done, there was…nobody, what did this mean?

"Duhahaahha! Looks like your only help, was a 'flop', tiny weasel?" Vlad remarked off to sarcastically state, as he raised his right fist into the air, about to smash Daxter when...

"Keep your paws off my Daxy, you brute!" Spoke out a female voice from somewhere in protesting against the Russian jerk.

"Wah…?" Vlad was about to ask when he caught sight of….a big rifle conjoined with four set blasters and the center was a big bazooka set? And worst, they aimed under his exposed chin where the helmet _Shen Gong Wu_ would not reflect attacks from?

"BAMMMhhh!" Suddenly, the bazooka released a blast that hit Vlad right where it hurt, up close!

"BWaaahhhhh!" Suddenly, Vlad was sent flying from where he was, and when he landed near Jack, the goth-boy was shocked to see that Vlad had disappeared and what was left of him, was an _Assist Trophy_ figure of himself.

"WHAT! Where! How! Who! When! Why?" Jack was baffled that his assistant was taken down and his time limit had expired, who could have done this?

Jack Spicer's answer appeared when he, Lilo and Sparky, saw the wind blowing and as the dust was cleared from the explosion, they saw someone 'new' near Daxter? She appears to be an Ottsel like Daxter with orange fur top and yellow inner belly line, the only difference is that she has blonde hair with a purple hairband, two pointed ears sticking up, and has blue eyes with her eyelashes. She wears blue short-pants in a similar design to Daxter's, only a bit shorter, a dark-emerald shirt with folded up sleeves, a belt line on her shorts and one that straps around her upper chest and shoulders, wears a red neck scarf, and lastly wears blue gloves on her paws. Her name is Tess, she was an elf-human, kinda like Daxter before she 'unknownly' wished to have pants like Daxter's after he helped save the world from the _Dark Makers_ long ago with Jak. This made the _Precursors_, who were really Ottsels, as the leader granted her wish and turn her into an ottsel. She is also able to create several lethal weapons, as she states it's a hobby, and is Daxter's love interest.

"You okay, Daxter?" Tess replied of to ask, as she lay her weapon rifle over her shoulder with ease while helping Daxter, still in surprise, up to his feet.

"Tess! Boy, are you a sight for these eyes." Daxter replied happily that his girl is here, and talk about good timing to.

"Oh just perfect, another weasel thing? And it's a girl, what a laugh riot!?" Jack remarks in annoyance at seeing another creature like Daxter, as he turns to ignore Lilo and Sparky to continue to make insults. "What's a girl like her gonna do with that gun, huh?" The goth-boy asked off in seeing there was no way something small, could wield a weapon that heavy so easily.

"Oh yah, well can a girl not do THIS with an LETHAL GUN, Mister!?" Tess snapped off to remark the statement, as she showed her threatening side which made Jack flinch a bit scared, but not as sorry when she aims her newest weapon at the goth-boy! "Bang-Bang-Bang-Bang! POOWWwhhh!" Tess fired off some small shots before she fired a big blast, as Lilo and Sparky moved outta the way and left the stun wannabe villain there like a deer in the headlights!?

"AHhhhh!" Jack screamed off in terror, as he activated his helipack and took to the skies and dodged those attacks. Tess dash ahead and was releasing more of her small firepower before launching a bigger attack against the boy genius. "_**GOLDEN TIGER CLAWS!**_" Jack then brought out three claws that were in a hand with fuzzy fur, and was made of gold while shouting it's activation. "Slisshhh!" Jack sliced the air, and a black swirling vortex was revealed in the shape of a slashed claw mark. Then Jack entered it and vanished before anyone could see spot nick of the guy that disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" Tess looked around, but saw no signs of Jack Spicer anywhere. She ran up to where the goth-boy last stood, looking puzzled and confused?

"Quisshhhh!" Then another claw mark rip behind the ottsel girl, but it was too late to see what happened next!?

"_**Sphere Of Yun!**_" Jack Spicer held a familiar _Shen Gong Wu_, and it glowed at that moment! "Spisishhh!" Then as the light faded, Tess saw herself trapped in an invisible bubble dome that suspended her, she tried to break out, but nothing was working?

"TESS!" Daxter cried out his love being caught, as he races over their with Lilo and Sparky coming up from behind when….

"Not so fast!" Jack wave his arm to the caught female Ottsel in her prison state.

"Let her go, you even bigger dummyhead!" Lilo demanded of the jerky-boy to release Tess from that sphere thingy.

"Ignoring…while I resent that remark!" Jack shouted in remarks to being insulted as a bigger dummy, he's smart with making bots, just not as clever at times, really? Afterwards, he waves his _Golden Tiger Claws_ over to the hostage in question, as he makes a threatening announcement. "And if you make so much as another step closer, I'll use my _Golden Tiger Claws_ to send this 'little pretty' to the nearest volcano to be…ROASTED!? GAahhahaah!" Jack let off an evil cackle when he blabbed out his plan in what's going to happen to the hostage he's caught.

"You think this will keep me down? Well buster, think again!" Tess stated off to declare, as she aimed her gun towards the surprisingly calm Jack before letting loose. "Bang-Bang-Bang-Bang…/POWWhhhh!" She fired her small shots, but they did little work and when she fired her bigger blast, well…. "Ugh…!" That last attack forced Tess to make her lose her balance and land on her behind, as she saw puzzled & confused, that her attacks didn't do anything?

"Yeeeeeyah, I advise you just sit tight, and let me do the handling?" Jack sarcastically stated Tess not try that again while keeping his grin all the more wickedly at the heroes.

Lilo, Sparky glared at Spicer's evil plan while Daxter was furiously struggling things in his mind. "_I can't just stand here doing nothing, otherwise, it be a repeat of what happen when I lost Jak!? But now he's got Tess, what can I do against a wannabe guy trying to be a…WAIT!? THAT'S IT!_" After he thought of a plan, the orange ottsel motion for Lilo to listen to him. "Get ready to grab that orb thing when you have the chance!" He instructed the Hawaiian girl in what to do at the moment.

"What are you going to do?" Lilo whispered back to Daxter of his plan to help them out in this situation?

"What I do best?…Annoy people!" Daxter exclaimed proudly, while the little girl and experiment shared confused expressions, Daxter soon focus on Jack before he spoke. "You know, I was somehow scared of you?" He spoke off in bringing up a sudden conversation out of the blue.

"And you should be! For I…JACK SPICER, am the SUPREME EMPEROR OF EVIL!" Jack stated in taking this moment to gloat in his glory, or so he thinks...

"Yah right, all you've been doing is grunt work!" Daxter remarks off with a shrug attitude in what Jack Spicer is doing ain't nothing special.

"WHAT!" Jack replied off in shock and nearly fell off his balance from hearing that insult from the last person to tell him that; Daxter.

"You heard me right, I mean just look at you!?" Daxter exclaimed off, as he motion his arms to Jack's figure which the goth-boy looked over while the orange furred creature continued. "Your as scrawny as a grandmother, and it's shocking to see that body even lift such a heavy cannon you used?" Daxter was stating how Jack's body looked whimsy, and it's amazing that such a body lifted a heavy _Dark Cannon_ used to turn others into trophies.

"Hay, I work out!" Jack snapped off in protest & in not liking to be refereed to as a weakly by this comical ottsel.

"With what, your evil speeches? I bet you musta used some super suit to even help you lift that _dark cannon_?" Daxter stated with more insults to the villain wannabe's pride in what Jack must have done to use such a heavy cannon object.

"I have not! _Maybe_….Now stop, or I'll…" Jack whined under his breath as he spoke, and feeling that he's about to lose his cool here?

"And that's another thing, using a captive for a hostage situation? How many famous Super Villains do you know even pull such a lame stunt!?" Daxter stated from his cut in to point out an interesting fact that what Jack is doing isn't how the more popular villains these days pull their acts, or more so then what Jack let's off knowing.

"Well, Chase Young might not have 'exactly' done something like that with his share,….but…but….?" Jack responded a little off and unsure, this discussion wasn't making him 'look' good to his enemies.

"Admit it! You try to make people see you as a famous celebrity? But your not even worth their time!" Daxter pointed in accusing Jack of what he pretends to be, he's nothing and won't be nothing from where he's going.

"Cut it out…or I'll…I'll…?" Jack was on the verge of losing it, as his eyes where twitching from 'so' much insults one evil boy genius can take!?

Daxter smirked at this, his plan is working, as he waved to Sparky with his swatter which he nodded and got behind as Daxter tried to wrap this up. "Your'll do what? Use more robots, get someone with either skills or brute force to help yah, whine some more, or is it your mama that's gonna….?" The little ottsel was finally outdoing himself in pushing Jack Spicer far enough before….

"THAT TEARS IT! _**MONKEY STAFF!**_" Jack snapped off in this being the final straw, as he charged towards Daxter with a staff with a monkey statue on it! Surprisingly, it was turning Jack into a monkey, as he charged down making monkey 'eel' sounds! "Arrrgghhh!" Yep, this seem to be the effect of the _Shen Gong Wu_, but from it will come some skills.

Daxter brought forth his _Electric Swatter_ in one hand and took the blow pressure from his attacking foe. "BAsshhishhh!" Without a doubt, the monkey staff gave Jack a boost in monkey strength, but this left him open while blinded by rage!?

"Now!" Daxter signaled out something over this battle course, to one of his allies near.

"Ziipphhhh!" Suddenly, to Jack's surprise, Sparky zapped out from Daxter's weapon and swiped the _Sphere of Yun_ which freed Tess since it wasn't in it's user's hands.

"WHAT? YOU!…You tricked ME?" Jack turn to see that stunt and glared angrily at Daxter's ploy to trick him. How could some sidekick ottsel outsmart him, it's not possible?

"That ain't all I'm doing!?" Daxter replied with a sly smile, as he revealed in his free hand, his _Spray Gun_ with an attached _Ultrashock_ which the _Swapper's_ electric was feeding it, thanks to Sparky's little hand play from charging the two.

"Drooovvummhhh…." The _Spray Gun_ began to glow in a strong bright _Green Eco_ energy, this made Jack Spicer realize what Daxter was doing all along?

"WHAT!…YOU…YOU PLAYED ME!? YOU…YOU CHEATED!" Jack Spicer exclaimed in shock, the little orange furred annoyance tricked him after he couldn't do anything to stop him, has out bested him!?

"I prefer to think of this as improvising a strategy? I know the feeling ALL too well for any wannabes wanting a little recognition." Daxter remarks with a hidden smirk across his face after explaining this part out. As the charging was near completion, as Daxter added this final remark to his soon to be defeated enemy. "Sai-Yah-Nar-Ra, Mama's Boy! Cause You Got…JACK'D!" The ottsel commented off in a witted taunt with a catchy slogan in what Jack's about to be.

"I'M NOT…." Jack Spicer was about to snap back, but the bright light flashing soon cut him off, along with something else?

"POWWWwssiihhhhh!" That's right, Daxter released a strong _Ultrasonic_ blast right at Jack's chest which launched the evil-boy genius right out of his sight.

"AHhhh…MAAaahhhMaaa'ssss…BOOOOooyyyyaahhhh!" Jack shouted out between the distance of his screaming and yelling, as he was propelled into the air and out of sight like a shooting star fired into the air.

* * *

Soon afterwards, Jack Spicer crashed himself against the ground; hard. Some seconds later, it was reveal to be him in his trophy form.

"Yeah! We did it! We defeated him!" Daxter exclaimed in cheer for the victory, as he and Lilo gave a high five to the other while Jack's trophy was before them.

"Oh Daxter, you were wonderful!" Tess lovingly commented her man's work while giving him a hug for his rescue of her from that sphere prison.

"A real hero, alright." Lilo committed to the orange furred ottsel for his work in beating the not-good Jack Spicer here.

"Yah, I was, wasn't I?...I…!" As Daxter was taking in the comments, feeling proud of himself when...

However, something came into Daxter's mind. It was a picture of Jak in black and white, he nearly forgotten about his pal? Daxter turned around and tried to find something… or should I say someone that should be here? But there was no one here except those within the area.

"Daxter honey, what's wrong?" Tess asked from seeing her guy's act of being depressed suddenly.

"Jak? Jak? JAK!" The ottsel male was worried, he looked around the place, even pass the beaten enemy trophy, but still, nothing. He may have defeated Jack Spicer… but his best friend was nowhere to be found. "Where are you? Umm?" The orange ottsel looked down to the ground. Sure, he has been in a better mood after beating the one that got his best pal, but Daxter wanted something else from it.

While Tess seem concern, Lilo noticed his sad face. She felt sorry for Daxter here. Soon enough, the little hawaiian girl knew what to do. She came near Daxter and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, it's not all bad, Daxter." Lilo said in trying to lift the little orange guy's spirit again.

"Not all that bad?" Daxter asked in repeated remark on the thought, as he stated this. "How can I not, my best pal is still missing? I finally beaten the guy that turn him into a trophy, and he's still not around!?" He looked down in disappointment, as he groanly remark this to himself. "Let's face it, Jak was always the 'real' hero, while I've been fooling myself into thinking I was his partner, I'm nothing but a scared sidekick." Daxter felt like he was never a real hero, more of a sidekick that was seen as a joke for comical relief moments.

"Hay Daxter, everybody get's scared? you were just scared because you thought you couldn't do anything when Jak was taken?" Lilo said in trying to help ease Daxter's pain, but so far, not helping out much.

"Gee, if this is some reserve psychology of making me feel better, it ain't working?" Daxter remarked off in believing this chat wasn't making him feel any better for what he did when abandoning Jak.

"But the thing is, you were brave enough to face your fears, and beat that gothic boy, and that was your skills, the stuff you've gain that makes you unique." Lilo stated in exclaiming how it took all of Daxter's skills to beat Jack, and that makes him special in his own way.

"Easy for you to say? You got some powerful allies, I don't have that much but an exterminator kit?" Daxter sarcastically stated in seeing Lilo's got better help, and all he has is weapons for killing bug pest.

"Daxter, you're not giving yourself enough credit, remember? You saved me and that was when I was trying to save you." Tess exclaimed in trying to help her lover not beat himself up and see the good out of the bad.

"Yah, but I couldn't stand to lose you too, Tess? Even if you were just called to help in before…." Daxter was stating that he didn't wanna lose another person he cares for, even if they were only summoned as _Assist Trophies_ and nothing more.

"Daxter, the point is, everyone has their own fear to face, even if they are still afraid, they can still not live in that fear." Lilo stated a wise saying that one can't live in fear all their lives, even if they still fear something.

"Lilo's right Daxter." Tess approached her guy, held his paw closely to her own while she spoke. "Even if you don't have much, I'll always love you for who 'you' are, and everyone, including Jak would still like you for being you." Tess stated this part out to help ease and seal the discussions end for Daxter to finally accept this.

Thinking about this & everything that was told about himself & his state, Daxter realized something. Lilo and Tess were right. It's normal for anybody to be scared. He looked up and smiled at his friend and lover.

"Thanks, girls. What you both said, I think it may have knock more sense into me then from any battle I've survived from?" Daxter thanked them girls with a fine smile, as he felt his courage returned to him & felt more at ease now.

"Oh, it was nothing." Lilo replied off to say with a happy face, as Sparky came up and nodded in agreement.

Then they see Tess glowing, her time as an _Assist Trophy_ has ended, as she begins to fad!?

"Well, guess this is goodbye Tess?" Daxter held his girl's hands for the last short minutes, as he spoke romantically towards her.

"But Daxter, I….?" Tess wanted to say something important here, but was cut off.

"No-no! Don't say another word, I know what you would like….?" Daxter replied with one index paw finger to Tess' lips…then he brought his own lips to kiss the girl, just as the light flashed from her!?

"Briiisissihhhh!" When the light finished, Daxter was still standing in his spot, but he felt something? Like his kissing pose still had a 'lock' feeling, even when they should have been separated?

"Ugh…Daxter? I think you should open your eyes?" Lilo stated out this fact, as she and Sparky stared puzzled at what they were seeing, even to their confusion?

"Hmmph?" Daxter opened his eyes from his closed 'kiss' pose, and look and behold….Tess was there, and winking at the orange fur ottsel while enjoying the kiss? "Blaugh!…" This made Daxter flip out, kiss undone and fall on his bottom before getting up and asking a bunch of questions at once at what's going on!? "But how, you, with the light, and the…?" This doesn't make any sense, _Assist Trophies_ fad out & leave only their figure selves after use, so how come Tess is still here?

"I wanted to surprise you? I invented this little device which will keep me here." Tess spoke off to state, as she showed a tiny device from her short-pants pocket, as the glowing device 'beeped' at random times before pocketing it away. "I just though I activated it and not leave my sweety-weety behind." She approached to grab her lover's paw to lift him up while giving him a cutsy nickname.

"Ahh, you're always thinking of me, aren't you?" Daxter replied in sweet-talking to his girl, as they were staring closely at their eyes for some moments...

"Gahumph!" Suddenly, Lilo's voice is heard, interrupting the two lovebird's 'lovy-dubbee' mood.

"Woops! Hehe…Forgot there was a kid here?" Daxter sheepishly said off just now, as he forgot Lilo was watching, and tried to cough up from this situation. "Cough! Guagh….Well with that out of the way, I'm wondering where Jak might be?" He spoke in bringing up the subject in where his elf pal might be if not with the defeated Jack Spicer?

"Well, maybe he's in the cave as well with Kixx?" Lilo guessed off a possibility, as she reminded the gang of the cave before them.

"Rraarrrghhh!" Suddenly, they heard a roar, as they turned around and saw the entrance to the cave.

"Sounds like your little friend might be causing something in there?" Tess stated from the sound of the roar, Lilo's friend must be doing something to make such noise.

"Well whatever it is, we need to find him, and help Daxter find Jak." Lilo stated to her pals that they gotta find their friends, if they are inside the cave, then that's where they need to go.

"Whelp, guess that leaves us with nothing else to do, so…..? Let's go, Tess my sweet." Daxter said in determination and real smoothly towards his now staying girlfriend on this adventure.

"Of course, Daxter. Hmph-hmph!" Tess replied with a smirk while letting off a giggle, as she and Daxter held hands or paws for some short moments.

Then the two ottsels entered the cave, along with Lilo and Sparky going after the two love creatures. Here, they hoped to find their missing friends. If they be in this cave or not, they'll soon be coming across and finding out that answer soon enough?

* * *

Meanwhile, in his castle fortress, Eggman was dusting off the trophies he was able to get: Omi, Jak, and Kimiko.

"Good! Now for my little inventions?" Eggman proclaimed to himself in finishing the dusting off work, as he had something special prepared here.

Then, the doctor took some badges with his face on it from his pocket. He put one on the small yellow skin monk, another one on the elf eared boy and… Suddenly, the egg-head noticed he didn't have another badge for the chinese girl, his hand was empty of any other badges?

"What the…?" Eggman yelped while searching around for a missing badge. "Oh! Darn it all! Where's the other badge? I needed another for this trophy, so where….?" Then Eggman noticed there WAS indeed a badge… on himself. "Uuugh…." He signs at seeing this, in knowing what he 'must' do, even if he doesn't wish for it, but does so anyhow. "Fine, whatever, it's just one badge, I'll make more…?" He took the badge off himself and put it on Kimiko. He looks over at the collected trophy figures with a smirk across his face. "Well now, _Phase Two_, of my ingenious plan is done! Now we wait for _Phase Three_ to begin? And then…." All of sudden, a rumble was heard that cut him off. "What the…" He asked off in what was causing such noise around here?

Eggman looked around puzzled, then he looked up and saw the ceiling started to cave on him. The ceiling fell into pieces while light was coming in. "CRasshhishhh!" One of these pieces landed on the egg-head scientist, knocking him down. "Dooauughhh.../Blasssiihhh….!" Soon enough while being dizzy, for Eggman too from this sudden state, he became a trophy himself. The ceiling pieces fell on the other trophies, burying them all. On the roof, a certain _Heylin_ warrior and his warriors of time eras appeared.

"Excellent! We are here!" Chase Young spoke off, as he and his loyal warrior minions jumped and landed on the ground. They were all looking around the place before Chase Young spoke to them. "Search everywhere. There must at least one trophy here that hasn't been taken away after pressing them to this….?" Then, something got the attention of the _Heylin_ warrior's attention. Chase Young looked down, and saw a trophy under one of the pieces of ceiling: a certain chinese girl monk he knows. "Ah…Perfect!" The evil _Heylin_ warrior smirked at his finding, as he began to chuckle his evil laughter.

Looks like things are about to get underway here once more, but where it leads to….we won't know for now?

**End Of Chapter.**

**Note:** _**Assist Trophy -**_ Vlad from Xiaolin Showdown will be representing Waluigi , since the two are both villains. As Waluigi when summoned will dash at a random opponent on stage and stomps them into the ground (although he can stomp multiple opponents at once if others around are caught in the stomps), he'll stomp the victim(s) multiple times before unleashing a finishing blow with his tennis racket or a kick. So for Vlad, who is the vicious brute, will use his strength to beat his enemies.

_**Assist Trophy -**_ Tess From Jak II & III, along with a camoe from Jak Cross Racing will be representing as Jeff, since both characters use something of a material weapon to blast at the enemies. Jeff uses four fireworks after set up, and then uses an even bigger explosion afterwards when he's summoned. So, I picked Tess cause she has a hobby for weapon designs, so she could make some small firepower attacks before launching an even bigger one when the opponent least expects it.

**Extra Note:** I decided to let Tess be probably the First, (if not the only one done of), as an _Assist Trophy_ to stay with the group after being summon. This will make things interesting since she developed a device that keeps her there, so unless she's forced into her trophy state and then reused, then it might work. Otherwise, just expect to see her in these adventures, it wouldn't be much of a Daxter X Tess love story if it weren't!?…Hint…Hint!

**VISION NOTE:** The strange heavy tech-no-remix opening theme music was used for Jack Spicer's appearance, which he did in 'Chameleon' episode from Xiaolin Showdown during the Chameleon-bot switch-a-roo stage.

The scene of the kicking someone in the shin, got the idea from Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends from the 'Store Wars' episode, done by Bloo when he was not to please to do that to someone.

Now this was a pretty intense **VISION** that caught much attention here. And believe me, the VISION-KING thought up this chapter pretty good to make it the way it is here. The next chapter would be of finding some trophies from the group that infiltrated Eggman's Fortress, only to come across meeting Chase Young in the process? You'll **IN-VISION** what can be said from seeing this action take place after what's happened near the end here, but another 'revealing' foe or FOES, will be seen as being the ones calling the shots for the invasion? And while it be nice to see that all, sadly, this story will be on a short break. For something else is stealing the spotlight from my side, for a new story involving…a sneaky raccoon? (Hint-Hint!) If you know the thief, check out what will be on the latest TALK SHOW & learn of some new 'story' or 'stories' to be just as a shocking impact you get from seeing this exciting game story? Till that time, do so enjoy what's here while awaiting for it's return…see ya then.


	14. Chapter 13: One Trophy Taken Away

Author's Note: Hello, and happy almost 4th of July my followers & viewers out there. Now we're back on track, the "King Of VISIONS" knows you've waited for this return. Now you can **ENVISION** what is about to come up next here that will be a nice little start off. And boy of boy, will we ever get much when you **VISUALIZE** this story here, there are probably those that have done a different working in the 'who' got taken & from 'where' that changed everything for the plot? But hay, this was my choice in who I thought would work in the roles of 'Peach' & 'Zelda', so either case, we just go with the flow of things, right? Right…So lets get this other show on the road now, shall we now….

**Chapter 13: One Trophy Taken Away**

After a while, Raimundo, Jermaine, Clay, Thor, Jackie & Jade Chan, along with their next company of Sonic and Dojo, arrived near Eggman's fortress castle. After opening the doors, they entered the throne room. They noticed that the pieces of the ceiling have fallen and were now on the ground.

"Yoh, looks like nobody's home?" Jermaine stated from noticing how trashed the place looks, and it might be that nobody is around now?

"And this place is a mess?" Jade exclaimed from seeing how this Eggman character doesn't tidy up around here?

"Hay Sonic, is this Eggman guy always having problems in house cleaning?" Raimundo turn to ask Sonic about his archenemy, since he's the expert on the guy in question.

"Normally, he have the place clean after a day, but when someone breaks in, that's me, I usual mess the place up?" Sonic stated off to say, as he gazed around, seemingly puzzled to what's happened here? Especially since this wasn't his own handy work?

"So then you did this, man, you're faster then Kangaroo's jumping at a Marathon?" Clay mentions another Texas saying while commenting one of Sonic's fast works in trashing the hedgehog's enemy base, msuta been some time ago.

"No, this work appears 'too' new to have been done? The walls aren't old enough to collapse on someone….without force of entry?" Jackie Chan spoke from studying the structure of the stones, seeing they aren't broken from age, but by force. Something or someone broke into the place before they arrived here, but the question remained; who?

"I agree, it would appear someone has beaten us to the Eggman, but who?" Thor agreed with Mr. Chan's discovery, they maybe to late to reach the egg-villain's base and now may have lost the whereabouts of their other missing allies?

"Hay guys, looky over there!" Dojo point out at something from above Clay's hat in having the view of the area.

The others turned to see what the little lizard was pointing. They saw a hole in the wall, which looked like someone smashed through & became recently made.

"Yoh dudes, I'm guessing that someone came here and tried to steal Eggman's trophies?" Jermaine exclaimed from seeing there's nothing here and thinks the person split the scene down this tunnel.

"It makes sense when you think about it!?" Clay shrugged off his shoulders to agree with that statement, if nothing's here, no villain or trophies, then both must have gone down a new tunnel path to escape.

"With this place being nothing but a mess, they musta broken through that wall to escape." Raimundo said to his pals, that just lets them know where to go next, right after whoever might be on the other side of this new path.

"Then, we'll have to see where that hole is leading." Jade stated off to say, as she was the first to enter and waved to her friends to follow.

"The child is right, but we must be cautious? No doubt the enemy my lay ahead with traps and an ambush?" Thor nodded to this claim on what to do now, as he slowly approached the made tunnel structure himself.

"Very well then, we approach this in a stealth matter until we're sure we're clear. Come along, let's go." Jackie spoke off the best plan for them to go with, should they meet trouble at the end of the tunnel.

"Right!" The others replied in agreement, if they do things right, then they'll at least be prepared.

And they all enter the new hole in the wall that would lead them somewhere towards the end of the path it leads towards. On their way, they meet some familiar faces…_Primids_.

"Arrrgh! You gotta be kidding us!?" Jade groaned in seeing more of these guys aren't stopping them again when they have other matters to tend to.

"Stand back, I shall end this!" Thor wave to his friends to get back, as he lifted his mighty hammer, Mjoinir, for battle. "Ziizziihh!" The hammer let off a strong electric charge, and Thor was about to thrust it all out when….

"No, No! DON'T! Any BIG attacks might bring the tunnel down on us?" Jackie steps between the _God of Thunder_ and waved his arms out for Thor not to attack to which Thor's attack ceased itself.

"Dojo, maybe you could…." Raimundo was suggesting something to the dragon until...

"What? Grow into size? Sorry, but I can't in small spaces if you remember, so flying with me's out of the question?" Dojo stopped Rai's question with his rejected answer on the idea to grow and fly them out, not in such small spaces like this tunnel.

"And Thor here can only hold so much when flying? Let's face it, we're caught in a trap!?" Jermaine stated their situation which wasn't a good state they wanna be caught in.

"I can try to use me Earth style if that might help?" Clay stated to offer something to help while taking defensive position, as the _Primids_ are coming closer.

"I can plow them down with my speed." Sonic said with a cocky smile, as he got in front of Clay, gonna try and make a pathway through the enemy.

"That's good and all, but you two would survive, we need a fast ride besides Thor?" Jade stated to her pals about that tiny oversight, without a quick getaway, they're stuck here.

And at this moment, an _**Assist Trophy**_ appeared near the blue hedgehog.

"One helpful aid, coming up!" Sonic spoke off, as he held up the trophy to use it in their hour of need.

"Trusvhmm….Poofruvhmm…." And another character appeared for a cameo appearance from another flashy light work. What appeared was something odd, as it wasn't a person, but…something else!? It was a carpet with purple, red, and yellow designs, dating it back to the Arabian style of it's earlier years. It's name is Carpet, a magical carpet used by Aladdin himself on his adventures.

"Yoh, that's our assistance, a carpet?" Jermaine asked a bit surprise, he and the rest were expecting…more then that?

"Floowph!" Suddenly, Carpet came to life from the floor which some _Primids_ were about to walk on, knocking them against each other?

"Correction! A Magic Carpet!" Jade exclaimed excited to see this sorta trick that just helped them out a bit.

"That's what we need. Quickly, everyone get on!" Jackie stated in seeing their solution to their problem, as he, Jade, Jermaine and Dojo got on, the others didn't since they are plenty fast on their own.

"Go ahead, we shall follow!" Thor exclaimed to the others to move ahead of them, as he shall not flee from this challenge.

"Okay, um…take us out, please?" Dojo nodded in response to Thor's statement, as he pointed to the carpet to drive them out of this place.

"Fowwh, FLiiphhh!" Carpet nodded to that request, and zoom at a nice fast speed to get the others over the _Primids_, before they could act in attacking. Of course, the enemy tried to stop them escaping heroes, but Jade and Jackie used their martial art skills and magical equipments to get _Primids_ off of Carpet when they tried to hitch a ride.

"_**THIRD ARM SASH!**_" Jermaine shouted off, as he used a blue waist sash that acted like a third arm to the boy. "Whiphh-Whiphh!" And he was good at slashing some extra _Primids_ off with his…extra hand.

"Bizzziizhhhh…POowwhhhh!" Suddenly, Sonic used his _Spin Dash_ move to plow his own exit path against the _Primids_.

"_**WUDAI STAR WIND!**_" Raimundo shouted out, as a gust of wind surrounded his feet before bursting at a good max speed. "POOWWWhhh!" From that sonic-boom of wind, he zoom passed the fallen _Primids_ from the path Sonic made.

"_**WUDAI CRATER EARTH!**_" Clay shouted out after, as he covered his arms in Earth, and bashed his hands into the Earth which caused a crack to have most of the _Primids_ fall in.

"Time for us to make haste, come!" Thor stated from noticing their attacks are bringing down one side of this tunnel. He grabbed Clay, swung his hammer before making a battle cry! "HAV-AT-THEE!" The mighty _Thunder God_ roared out while he performed his move. "SMASSIIIHhhh!" He smashed against the rest of the _Primids_, sending them off which as he speeded through, a part of the tunnel was getting buried.

Soon Thor's group meant with the others, as they were at the exit.

"Yoh, thanks for the help, Rug dude." Raimundo commented Carpet's help back there in getting out of the tunnel before they brought the roof's ceiling over their heads..

"Fliphhh…Fliipphh!" Carpet nodded as he did a back spin, then faded in a bright light. Soon his _Assist Trophy_ was seen as a carpet figure flying, as Sonic was the one to grab him.

"Hay Dojo, keep an eye on this guy, never know when we may need an extra flier besides you and Thor?" Sonic exclaimed off to say, as he tossed Carpet's _Assist Trophy_ to Dojo who caught it almost in a clumsy way.

"Yah, yah, I'll watch him, or is it a her?…'It'…maybe? Dugh…I'll watch it, okay!?" Dojo replied off to say, though somewhat confused by the rug trophy's gender type, but just shrugged it off as it wasn't that important.

Glad to know they made it out of that predicament in the tunnel and from the help of another ally, our heroes continued their way before exiting out into the light of the open field.

* * *

On the top of a cliff, Chase Young was running with Viper's trophy in his hands. All of sudden, he stopped when he heard something behind him. The evil _Heylin_ warrior turned and saw a certain Brazilian monk jumping into the air and ready to punch him.

"Chase, you've gone too far now!" Raimundo exclaimed off to say, as he was about to deliver his fist to the pretty boy's face.

"I rethink this strategic attack, young warrior?" Chase said with a hidden smirk on his face. The latter holds Viper's trophy in front of Rai to which he took notice immediately.

"Waahh!" When Raimundo realized he was gonna hit Viper, he quickly missed it and hit the ground instead.

"A simple response." Chase Young spoke calmly of such predicable actions which annoyed his foes of his calm demeanor of what he knew they do.

"Grrr, huphmm!" Raimundo growled, as he jump back and was soon accompanied by Thor and Jermaine.

"Yoh, since when were you one to use a shield?" Jermaine stated that Chase was never one to sink so low as to try that stunt, a hostage for a shield?

"Who said I did? She was just in the position to which Raimundo decided to attack while I had her." Chase calmly said in the famous deception art, even most wouldn't tell if he was telling the truth or was lying, he was just that good. But even still, to attack an enemy and not worry about the friend in their hold isn't precisely evil if the villain doesn't resort to it, but gives off a warning, and Chase Young, is very much crafty.

Thor clutched his hammer, as he snarled at the profound Chase Young and his attitude towards his allies. "Such treachery, and yet you claim it's not of your own? You shall not be let off easily, VILLAIN!" Thor issued forth his argument before roaring off in feeling the urge to crush his foe. "Bizizizihh…/TOoowwhhhh!" Thor fired an electric charge of his lightning straight at Chase.

"NgggNAh!" Chase Young avoided it, but teetered on one foot near the edge of the cliff from the lack on concentrated solid pattern. At the same time, the Eggman's badge on Viper's trophy was thrown into the air and fell on the ground. "Naah…NAagghhh!" Then, Chase Young lost his balance and fell off the cliff…but it seem that wasn't the end for him? "_**RUBY OF RAMSES!**_" The gang heard Chase's voice, and he appeared with a red ruby with yellow spikes around it's bottom flat side while it's point edge was facing up; it was a _Shen Gong Wu_ item. "Hahaahahah, didn't expect I hold the _Shen Gong Wu_ with telekinetic powers, did you!?" The evil _Heylin_ warrior smirked at the heroes, as he flied off towards a well-know starship in the sky which one part was red. The heroes couldn't believe their eyes.

"So, Chase Young is also part of that invasion?" Raimundo said with a closed fist from realizing this. "Geez, I never would've though Chase was apart of this whole rig?" The young warrior couldn't believe an enemy his _Xiaolin Dragon Warrior_ buddies have fought could be apart of this invasion force.

"Yoh man, this is seriously bad?" Jermaine stated at seeing their main enemy escaping with their friend was not cool, not cool at all.

"Ackhh, and he escaped with Viper!?" Jackie spoke in shock to see the flying starship, as it turns to leave the group in the dust with Chase taking Viper onto such a vessel.

"If this enemy is in associating with the invaders, he might not be the only one doing so?" Thor stated from viewing this scene in a serious gaze, pondering a theory of what this could only mean.

"What about that guy, Jack Spicer, so was he when I saw him & the strange invaders when you went flying?" Sonic stated to Raimundo's team since he's faced Jack Spicer in the coliseum of the _Smash Tournament_ and knows a bit about that wannabe villain.

"True, and if Chase and Spicer were involved in this? Then who knows what other ombres they are working with?" Clay stated for thought, as he pounded his right fist into his left palm that if two enemies the Xiaolin Team knows are involved, then who's to say there are others as well.

"Yah, they could be working with a big group of villains? Maybe from each of where we have an archenemy, or possibly have a giant beast in wait!?" Jade exclaimed a bunch of statements, as she explained that whoever is in-charge, might have gathered the worst villains to do this job for them with this invasion.

"Jade, this isn't like a comic book situation?" Jackie stated to his niece not to state something from a simple comic book that could be related to the situation presently happening.

"No, no, I think she's on to something!" Raimundo waved to Jackie Chan to say that his niece maybe on to something.

"But, who else could be doing this, we know Jack and Chase are apart of it, but so far, not a word about anyone else? Heck, we didn't even see where that Eggman guy went?" Dojo replied an asking statements about who else could be an enemy for the invaders while being puzzled by this whole thing?

"There's one main suspect that many of us have witness his appearance, '_The Ancient Minister_' himself! Somehow, he seems to be the only one neither of us know? Perhaps he's the one who gather the villains!?" Thor explained something else to the group, an important find in thinking that the one suspect they are trying to find, may hold the clues to this mystery?

"Then wherever he is, he's setting off bombs bigger then Texas' New Years!?" Clay stated with his thoughts speaking out loud about the main foe they have to be more aware of.

"And I bet that Eggman character was delivering the trophies, but someone may have gotten to him, since Chase only had Viper?" Dojo stated out to his pals of what the whole plot was. "He didn't have Omi nor…ugh…that elf guy?" He was stating something else that he couldn't shake off, that when Chase left, the three other trophies Eggman had weren't with the guy? Only Viper was seen, but not Omi, and not…Jak?

"I think his name was Jak? He was someone that was from last Tournament, and I think the year before then?" Jade stated out the other person's name, Jak, and reason of knowing it about the elf-man's history in the _Smash Bros. Tournament_ of the past events.

"Then that just leaves Omi and Jak's whereabouts unknown?" Jackie Chan stated in deep thought, where could the last two be if not with Chase Young?

"Perhaps our time is best needed to go and explore the rest of this area and others for more clues to this invasion." Thor stated a suggestion that would help him and his allies figure out a way to stop the invasion while being on the lookout for the trophied allies in question.

"Yoh, Thor's right? Let's go!" Jermaine said out, as he and most of the others were deciding to leave the scene and search around for clues before heading out somewhere else.

Then just around now, Clay noticed that Sonic was walking towards something. He was the only one to notice that action of the hedgehog. "Hay Sonic pal, what'cha doing over there?" Clay asked off in what the blue hedgehog of super speed was doing where Chase last stood?

The blue hedgehog stopped near the Eggman badge. He was puzzled at seeing this on the ground. Why there was a badge with the face of his archenemy on it, pondered his mind?

"Hum, why would Eggman leave something of his on the ground, he's usual more neat about his own stuff? Oh well?" Sonic shrugged off his serious thought about his archenemy before picking it up the badge to bring it up close to his face. "I'll just keep this on me till I find and return it to him?" Sonic thought to himself in what he do with this badge for now, as he hid the thing in his quills.

* * *

Near Eggman's castle fortress, the _Ancient Minister_ was with two futuristic robots. "Driiivvvhhh…Cruufffhhh!" Once again, they approached and activated a _Subspace Bomb_ in the ready. "Vroommssisisishhh…/Beep…Beep…beep!" The timer had less then three minutes ticking on the clock. Seeing that it's gonna work, the _Ancient Minister_ started leaving the place, as the two robot humanoids turn to see their leader leaving them. The futuristic robots saw his leave, turn to nod at the other, and waited for the bomb to work. "Truuvvhh…/PLOwwPOwHOWHOwooohphphh!" Three minutes later, it exploded, engulfing Eggman's castle base and everywhere around it till it stopped growing.

* * *

Meanwhile, Drago was still in the same room he was in the last time we saw him. From the screen in front of him, he signed as something was happening before it revealed a dark area field, as he heard a laugh. Soon enough, a strange being appeared on the screen. It looked like a giant white glove. And this was someone, or a thing, that we all know his name...

**Master Hand**

That's correct! It was none other than Master Hand, the powerful being behind the _Super Smash Bros. Tournaments_ of the past. But what does this all mean?

But it gets even stranger, when…a second glove hand appeared!? Only this one was different with it being the left while the Master Hand was right handed, and it's fingers acted more impulsive and destructive in a way. This one, many know this being as he is the partner to Master Hand, as….

**Crazy Hand**

This was Master Hand's opposite, while Master Hand used his feared power to Command & Test an opponent, Crazy Hand was the most Destructive force and the Chaos force to bring the heavier damage.

"Drago!" The giant right hand exclaimed, as he came into the picture to speak with the dragon teen villain.

"Yes, Master Hand? Crazy Hand? What do I owe the honor!?" Dragon nodded to his leader for his calling and kindly asked on what this occasion might be.

"Hahaha! Skip the pleasant-trees, we're here on business!" Crazy Hand cackled in a sinister way when he spoke to Drago. "It seems you are having some 'problems' with the heroes!?" He issued off that Drago and his own group of villains are having difficulties it seems.

"I assure you, it's under control." Drago assured Crazy Hand, trying not to provoke the craziest power to go loose.

"Does everything work according to the plan?" The Master Hand stated, as he pointed his index finger towards the being in the room. As if stating that he's the one behind this whole plot.

"Yes, you can rest assuringly, that it is. Everything is working out fine with our plan." Dragon answered with a bow and nodded his head in respect to his master in what they are plotting.

"And the trophies?" Crazy Hand asked while twiddling his fingers in unable to wait for an answer about the heroes turn into trophies.

"In due time, my Masters." Drago responded to Crazy Hand's question while addressing them both at the same time.

"Good. Make sure that everything's going according until the end of our plan!" Master Hand ordered out to the demon teen dragon that all must be precise.

"With pleasure, my Lord." Drago replied off to say while still in his bowing in a knightly form position to the two hands on the screen.

While doing so, Drago had a hidden smirk across his grin. Like he said before, it looks like the world shall be his….

**End Of Chapter.**

**Note:** _**Assist Trophy -**_ Carpet From Aladdin representing Herlirin, oddly since the original _Assist Trophy_ of Herlirin was stated to fly to a certain part of the stage. Even stranger, was that characters can stand on the Helirin and use it as a moving platform. Plus, using something that would do all that, and not be something that speaks, but could give a lot of folks a ride, was the near tricky part to get until the right candidate of my choosing, was found from this cast creature.

**VISION NOTE:** The addition of Crazy Hand can happen, since he was not seen with Master Hand from the other Smash Bros. Brawl game.

Well this was a nice little **VISION**, even if it did seem small? But then again, the VISION-KING will have other surprises and works to be coming up very, very soon. And speaking of which, for the next adventure, it's back to Lilo & Daxter, accompanied by the female Ottsel, Tess. And as they enter the mountain to find some of the 'missing' experiments out of 600? And you can **IN-VISION** that once they go through, they'll find one, maybe two, possibly…THREE even? Just what kinda adventures we gonna see and the action to follow, heck, I may even surprise myself in what may be seen next time? But until that time, we'll just kick back, relax, and enjoy ourselves a nice 4th of July, our Independence Day, the celebration of Freedom, etc., we all know the idea, right? So until the next time, enjoy your time & look forward to the next story, cause I know I will…indeed….


	15. Chapter 14: Finding Experiments!

Author's Note: Greetings to all my loyal followers & viewers seeing this. Ready to **ENVISION** another fun, exciting, thrilling chapter up to date now? Well the "King Of VISIONS" can probably already know that you wanted to see this, cause is stars something we wanna see. You'll be able to **VISUALIZE** the moment you see some experiments joining up with Lilo & Daxter's group, and a bonus of an extra. So if you like a little bit of fun in how you've seen Lilo & Stitch the Series, then you'll love a little nice 'Ohana' spirit in the works. Well enough with the little chitter-chatter works here, it's time we get down to business now, so enjoy this to your content…shall we…?

**Chapter 14: Finding Experiments!**

Meanwhile, somewhere else at the moment, a familiar group of Daxter, Tess, and Lilo, as well as Sparky, were in the cave, searching for their missing friends. They saw some kind of an elevator and used it to go down. At this moment, they saw a mine cart which was parked in front of them.

"Maybe we should use it?" Lilo suggested to her friends of this mode of transportation, as she and Sparky inspected it.

"Good idea, it'll make things faster." Daxter replied in agreement, as he hopped in and offered a hand to his girlfriend, Tess, to come aboard.

"Okay, if everyone's in an agreement? Lets go!" Tess spoke off to say, as she helped Lilo in before Sparky used his electric powers to jump-start this thing.

"Bizizizih!" Sparky buzzed off to say in agreeing with the gang, and he gave the cart some juice which….

That extra recharged worked, as the the mine cart was flashing it's lights, starting up. The group instantly make their way on the rail, as the cart was moving along nicely with the wind blowing in their hair/fur.

"Oh Daxter, isn't this exciting for us?" Tess replied off to say, as she holds Daxter's hand while smiling towards him.

"Yah, you and me, on a wild and crazy adventure to save a pal of mine, what more can a guy ask for?" Daxter replied to his love, feeling confident and that nothing would ruin this moment…almost nothing until…

All of sudden, Lilo noticed something behind them and got the attention of the two Ottsels. "Um, Daxter, Tess, you might wanna see this…" She was pointing with a look of caution, like she saw something not looking to grand.

The orange Ottsels turned around and saw a mine cart filled with _Primids_ chasing them.

"Oh, come on? NOW, during a romantic scene!" Daxter exclaimed with a groan, can he never get a break with these guys, now can he?

The _Primids_ were shooting their _Super Scopes_ at the group, who avoided them with difficulty. After a while, the carts came above some lava under the rails.

"That's it! No one messes with mine and Daxter's fun time!?" Tess snapped off over this situation, as she took her weapon out and too aim…above her targets? "BangBangBangBAng…BAmmmhh!" Her shots hit the rocks above her which were coming loose, especially after that last big shot hit!?

"Crack..CREEaakhhh…/Bammhhh!" The loose rock ceiling came off and soon enough, the _Primids_' cart hit them and was thrown into the lava, destroying the _Primids_ and their ride.

"Few, that was close?" Daxter signed in relief from Tess' act, thinking the worst is over.

"I rethink that if I were you guys?" Lilo pointed out something that she notice was coming up to them that they should rethink their safe state.

"Oh don't tell me…?" Daxter was about to say… until another cart with _Primids_ appeared behind them? "Why am I not surprised?" He groaned at seeing this had to happen, too him even?

"Sparky, can you change there course?" Lilo spoke to her experiment friend when noticing a rail switch ahead of them.

"Ezziizzhhh!" Sparky nodded to that question, as he electrified his body to travel and came to a rail switch and used his electric body to change the _Primids_' direction.

"Nice work kid, that was pretty smart." Tess congrats the little Hawaiian girl for her fast smarts & thinking on how to get out of that sticky state.

"Hehe, thanks." Lilo chuckled a bit from receiving some praises, and from a couple of Ottsels too.

"Hah! Looks like those creeps won't be bugging us again?" Daxter gloated at being happy to see this good resolvement, to bad it was too soon?

Because suddenly, the _Primids_ shot one of their _Super Scopes_ on the switch they came to and were able to continue chasing the gang after changing course.

"Oh come on now? My lucks not THAT bad!?" Daxter snapped in getting fed up with this, the enemy changed their course route when they fixed it so they wouldn't chase them.

"Anybody got another idea?" Lilo asked from noticing that not her's or Tess's plans worked, so who else is left?

"Yah, leave this to me!" Daxter stated off with an annoyed tone, as he got up, but notice a pack of dynamite they passed which in a moment, the _Primids_ were about to pass…he smirked at the thought. "Get ready to FEEL THE BURN, Jerks!" Daxter shouted out, as he used his _Spray Gun_, but attached the _Flamethrower_, and released a jet of flames which he aimed at the dynamite they passed.

"Frovmmm…/Sisisishhhh!" Suddenly, the flames set the explosive stuff, as the _Primids_ came to them which they held confused looks until…. "BOOommhhhhh…./gurrahhhh!" Suddenly, an explosion happened which completely destroyed the perusing _Primids_ completely to be engulfed now.

After a while from that explosive action, the gang had finally arrived at the end of the rail. And this time, without anymore perusing enemies behind them to cause any trouble.

"Boy….That was close." Daxter sighed in relief that the ride is over and that their pursuers are gone at last. "For a moment, I almost thought that plan would BACK-Fired on me for sure?" He signed off to state in fearing that what he did, could have not worked out so well for him.

"Yeah, but at least, we were able to escape from those creatures." Lilo spoke in commenting that they got away from the enemy, and that's worth something, right.

"And we owe it all, to my hero, Daxter. Puckhhh!" Tess spoke to her hero all dreamy, as she delivered a surprise kiss to his cheek which made him blush red cheeks.

"Ahhh, shucks? That wasn't nothing special?" Daxter replied off in feeling both overly-whelm and embarrassed at the same time.

"Anyway, let's continue on guys. Come on Sparky!" Lilo got out of the cart first, and had Sparky follow her, as the experiment lighted his electric flow system to produce light. Not wanting to be left out, the two Ottsels jumped from the mine cart to follow Lilo.

* * *

As the group continue down the path, it wasn't long before they entered a room with lit flames of light. All of sudden, Lilo noticed something that made her smile in joy that was ahead of the group. She saw a trophy in the middle of the room. But not just any kind of trophy, this one…she knew.

"Richter!" Lilo exclaimed in joy, as she searched and found the dehydrating spray and aimed it at the trophy figure.

"Spiishhh!" The little Hawaiian girl sprayed it on Richter's revealed trophy form, who disappeared before appearing as a capsule ball with his number experiment logo '513' on it. Lilo then reached out and catch the capsule in her hand, as she smiled for joy at finding one of her friends for the first time in a while.

"Well kid, yah finally found one of those experiments? Congrats." Daxter exclaimed a bit happy for the little girl to find one of her missing friends…especially out of 600 of them.

"But why didn't you just tap it's base?" Tess asked puzzled to why Lilo didn't just touch the base to revive the creature in trophy form, instead of turning it into a capsule?

That's where the little Hawaiian girl turn to her friends to state her reason of doing so. "Cause, my Uncle Jumba told me to use this spray, which helps revert them back to a capsule form and then call them out. Said something about a possibility of them acting strange if I ever found them? So he said to be safe and do this instead of tapping the trophy base." Lilo explain with a shrug shoulder reaction, seems like she doesn't know why either, but is just doing it cause it's a safety protocol or something from the creator of the genetic experiments; Jumba Jookiba?

"Man, just listening to all that, is giving my brain a cramp?" Daxter replied with his hands on his head, like just hearing that explanation was hard to even follow for his mind's processor?

"Well, don't you wanna see if he's okay Lilo?" Tess asked the girl if she wanted to see her friend's health is alright, since Lilo performed the deed requested, etc.

"Good idea, it's been a while." Lilo spoke off with a smile, as she looked to her pal Sparky, as she asked him this. "Ready to see your cousin again, Sparky?" Sparky nodded in response to that question, as the little girl nodded before saying this. "O-kay, come on out, Richter!" She tossed the capsule out again, sprayed some water, it started to glow and then…a bright flash of light appeared. "Sprassiishhh…/GuuwwaUMmmhhh!" Afterwards, what appeared before the group was a rather large dinosaur like experiment that if Daxter wasn't surprise by it's appearance, he would think they would ride him like a camel!?

The newest experiment seemed a little bit dazed, as he shook it off, he noticed someone he knows very well. "Nahh….Lilo?" Richter spoke in a deep, ruggetively voice with an echoey response, as he came and allowed Lilo to hug him around his neck, like he was some kinda pet wanting to be with someone he loves and cares for.

"Welcome back to our Ohana, Richter." Lilo welcomed her friend back with a nuzzling of her hand to the experiment's head.

"Couzzzzzin!" Sparky replied with joy in his electric voice to buzz around in being all happy for this union of family.

"Aw, this is such…sniff…teary eye moment?" Daxter said from sniffing a bit at this touching scene, it was enough to almost make a grown ottsel cry in tears.

"There, there, Daxter honey, it's okay to let some tears out for things like these." Tess patted her guy's back, trying to let him know that it's alright to let something out and not hold back.

Then after Richter stopping being greeted by his pals, he soon notice the two ottsels, and Lilo wave to them to come over, as she introduced them. "Richter, this is Daxter and Tess, say hello guys." The little girl happily introduced some new company she was with and to show that they were okay for Richter to trust.

"Hello there, you seem like a good boy." Tess came up and was giving Richter a nice little scratch on his head.

"Behechechech." Richter laugh at the pleasant feeling the female Ottsel was giving him. "Boom-boom-boom!" However, his feet patting the ground from the feeling was causing slight quakes to happen!?

"Wooh! I can see that when you like to party, you really like to ROCK the place?" Daxter replied from the little shaking going on by the experiment which Richter smiled for the compliment.

"They are traveling with us, searching for their missing friends." At that moment, Lilo suddenly remembered something, as she turn to Richter with a question? "Oh Richter, I almost forgot? Did you happen to see where Stitch and any of the other Experiments might be?" She was hoping that maybe Richter might have last recall what happened to any of his family?

"Gurgh…Naga?" Richter sadly lowered his head while shaking it 'no', as even he doesn't know what happen to any of his 'Ohana' either?

"Don't threat, we just need to keep searching." Tess spoke to cheer this moody scene up, even to place a paw on Daxter while speaking to him as well. "After all, we still need to find Jak, right Daxter." She was trying to assure everyone here, that they just have to keep the search going until their find their friends, wherever they are.

"Yah, that's right, besides…wasn't that…ugh…Kixx guy here as well?" Daxter replied with a small smile on his face before stating someone else they still need to find for Lilo, another experiment maybe that's close by.

Lilo and her little experiment team smiled at their new friends for cheering them up, as Lilo had done for Daxter. "Right guys, after all, if we have more people, it'll be better to be in a group to rescue our missing pals. So are you still in?" She asked off the question to the Ottsel for wanting to help continue their search…together.

"You bet, let's get going." Daxter replied off with a confident feeling, as he and Tess followed Lilo's group out of the room.

* * *

With Richter apart of the gang now, they continued trying to find their missing friends. Of course, they fought a bunch of _Primids_ along the way.

"I think Richter should have this honor, show them what you can do boy." Lilo stated to the others while letting her new member have the shot at taking the enemy.

"BRaaAARRGH!" Richter roared off a battle cry, as he lifted his triangle tail and then... "FLAMPpphhh…./CRaackCraakkhhh!" One hit and the whole floor was cracking from the strength of Richter's attack? "CLaspspshhh!" The floor broke deep enough that a lot of the _Primids_ were victims to falling into the newly made pit and before the floor sealed itself, crushing them in the process.

"Whooh, he really shook them up?" Tess commented on seeing Richter's power just now, not bad.

"BRAAauughhh!" Suddenly, there was a roaring battle cry, it sounded like one of Lilo's experiment pals?

"Hey Richter, I think you got them already?" Daxter stated from thinking the new experiment was the one that did the yelling.

"But that wasn't Richter, nor was it Sparky?" Lilo pointed out as both the mentioned two experiments shook their heads 'no' in response.

"Then who or WHAT, made that….?" Daxter was about to ask with slight concerns when…

"BANgghhh!" A sudden noise of smashed stuff in the next room they entered got their attention!?

"Noise?" Daxter finished his sentence, as he and everyone saw a creature that had entered the room. It looked like a purple tasmanian with four arms, as Lilo recognized it instantly.

"Kixx!? You're here!" Lilo spoke in relief, as she was slowly walking over to greet her friend.

"Hiy-Hiy! Grraaahhh!" Kixx however reacted differently, instead of happiness, he resorted to kick-boxing moves, and even jump in the air to deliver a punch?

"Wooh now!" Daxter cried out, as he dash ahead and pushed Lilo from getting hurt, as Kixx's punch missed them.

"What's his problem? He acts like your an enemy?" Tess spoke as she, Sparky and Richter joined Daxter and Lilo while questioning Kixx's behavior?

Kixx turned around, and did some more karate moves. "Hiy-hiy!" The experiment was not showing any hold backs, he was wanting to fight?

"Uh-No! He must think we're the enemies?" Lilo spoke in seeing one of her Ohana's are not acting right, but why?

"How can he think that?" Daxter asked off that question, as he took his _Electric Swatter_ out, just in case he needed it for this case.

"Daxter, remember what Lilo said from Jumba's explanation?" Tess spoke off to remind her love, as if she suddenly had a brain storm of the though?

"Um…?" Daxter sheepishly replied, in truth, he doesn't remember much of that discussion since…it's too complex for him to keep track of understanding.

"I may have figure it out? Since I saw something strange one time before you called me here? Those dark creatures manage to take on another's appears, so perhaps Jumba's message was…" Tess explained the matter of something she saw happening back home before being called (A.K.A. Summon), and so if what she says is true...

"To keep our skins safe, incase those experiments thought 'WE', were fakes!?" Daxter exclaimed in understanding what the catch of not touching the bases were suppose to mean; the genetic experiments may have seen fakes that hurt them and won't know who is friend or foe? So Jumba took precaution to fix that problem from the start.

"Grrrr….." Kixx growled at his foes, as he got himself into a fighting stance, preparing to attack at any given moment.

"Biiziziziz…" Sparky let off his electric noises, as he was planning to let loose a charge.

"Raaauughhh…." Richter growled at seeing he's gonna have to fight his cousin to stop him.

"Looks like we'll have to fight him?" Tess stated with a signed sorrow expression, as she took her weapon out to aim...

"No don't! It's not Kixx's fault!?" Lilo protest in stating they musta hurt her friend, it's not really his fault to be acting this way.

"Well unless we cool him down, he won't give us much choice!?" Daxter stated in seeing that unless they stop Kixx from hurting them, he won't listen to reason.

"Raarrrrgghhh!" Kixx soon took charge, and ran right for his enemies. "PisssIIInngghhhh!" Then Kixx started to spin around, and the gang had to separate themselves.

"Tess, try to get his attention and I'll catch him off guard?" Daxter spoke to his girl, as he took his _Spray Gun_ to replace his _Swatter_ for this situation.

"Right Daxter!" Tess winked back to her man which made him blush. Then afterwards, Tess went ahead to get Kixx's attention on her now. "Over here, buddy!" SHe was issuing that the experiment on the loose try to come and get her.

"RRraaggghhhh!" Kixx roared at being taunted, as he made a mad dash towards the female Ottsel. "Hiy-Hiy! Woh-Wah!" Kixx was throwing a bunch of skilled kick-boxing moves, but it seemed Tess was skilled enough to dodge them, even with her weapon strapped around her waist.

"Steady…steady…careful aim…." Daxter was trying to get a good lock on Kixx with his _Spray Gun_, then at the right moment… "EAT SPRAY!" Daxter shouted out loud which signaled Tess to duck away, but made Kixx turn around confused? "SPppiisssiihhh!" Then Daxter fired a green cloud mist which got into Kixx's face and blinded him.

"Rrraaagghhh!" Kixx cried out in pain, as he was blind at the moment of his weakness.

"I'll get him, Daxter!" Tess spoke off, as she aimed her weapon, and locked on to fire off her shots. "Bang-Bang-Bang-Bang…." She amanged to fire her first four small shots at the moment...

Kixx heard those shots, and spun around to catch the four energy blast, surprisingly!? Then in a surprising feet, Kixx threw those shots back towards Tess and just as she was about to fire her fifth shot?

"Ahh…" Tess ducked away, but her aim was aimed off, as her target was…Daxter!? "Bam….Boomhhh!" The shot came close, but Daxter manage to fire an _Ultrasonic_ attack which ended up blasting him against a wall?

"Ouch….that'll hurt in the morning?" Daxter moaned in pain from what he felt from that force, as he skidded down onto the ground.

"Rrrrgh…Hiy-Hiy, Hiyh!" Kixx growled off angrily, as he was able to get his sight back, and approached Daxter, wielded his fist for another strike when….

"BAammmgh…/Craackcraack…CREEaakkhhh!" A sudden quake made the ground shake beneath Kixx's feet, and he was losing his balance.

"Tizizih…Bzziixixixixihhhh!" Then a strong jolting current went and circled the guy, zapping Kixx's with a strong electric pressure around that made his fur a bit static.

"RAAarrrgghhh!" Kixx let off a painful howl, as the treatments ended, and he stared at seeing it was none other then Sparky and Richter that did that stuff, and it was Lilo leading them.

"I'm sorry Kixx, but as much as I don't wish to hurt you, I don't want you to harm our friends neither." Lilo sadly exclaimed to Kixx, who just growled at the little girl. "Sparky, hit him again with another jolt, and Richter, you make another quake to get him trapped!" She gave her two friends orders to work together to take out the skilled kick-boxer fighter.

"NiziziziZAaahhh!" Sparky replied off, as he zap across towards Kixx, but then the unexpected happened?

"NRaargghhh!" Kixx wielded his fist back and did something very shocking, he landed a direct blow to Sparky's charged cheeks?

"Blastsizizizihhhh…powwhhh!" That one punch sent Spark off, but right towards Lilo's team?

"Waahhh!" Lilo cried out, as she dodged to the other side, but Richter wasn't lucky when he stood on his high toes and exposed his chest, as he ended up receiving Sparky impacting him; also like playing baseball to stop a fast ball.

"Bizizizizhh…" Worst, Sparky was still letting loose electricity, and it was harming Richter's body. "BWAaarrguuhh…URrghh…?" Richter couldn't take the pain, and dropped to the floor. "Poowhhh!" And by that, very hard impact, and with Sparky now underneath the heavy dinosaur experiment to be stuck and unable to get out.

Kixx saw his work, Richter was out and Sparky was out of juice and Richter's heavy body made it hard for Sparky to squeeze out from his struggles. Daxter was still out while Tess was trying to wake him up, but Kixx's attention was on Lilo, as he approached the defenseless little girl, with a blank expression in his face.

Just as Lilo covered herself for a blow, something, or someone….stopped Kixx from attacking. "Naga!" This made Lilo open her eyes, in time to see something surprising to happen, Kixx's two arms from both sides were tied in some…pink line rope?

"Huh?" Then without a second of the confusion, the lines in an amazing show of strength, lifted the puzzled Kixx off and slammed him against a wall before recalling it's pink lines into the shadows?

"Could that be….?" Lilo spoke in confusion, but felt as if something about that move seemed familiar to her? As ell as that voice that sounded so…female-like?

Without a moment later, Daxter was awake, and he and Tess came over to help Lilo up after seeing the action while Richter got up and released Sparky from his weight. The group looked to the shadows, as Kixx's got up and growled at someone who dare to interrupt him, before long, the figure makes its' self known. It was a small, pink creature, and resembled something of a koala. It had two long tendril-like violet-tipped antennae, violet-tipped ears, small eyelashes, white V-shaped symbol, slightly larger chest puffed out and dark pink Stitch-like back markings (originally upside-down heart-shaped or sometimes gone), you would think it was a female type version of Stitch? But in truth, her name is revealed, as she stood up proudly…

**Experiment 624 A.K.A., Angel**

That's her name, Angel is another Experiment and cousin to her Ohana, and is the love-life of Stitch. She was designed to sing a song that turns "good" experiments (i.e. rehabilitated experiments) to "bad" (i.e. evil), though it also works on those that were once bad, but gone good. Only Experiments above 624, like 626, or Stitch are immune to the song's effect. as they were created after she was. The spell can be reversed by Angel singing the song backwards or by playing a recording of her song in reverse.

"Angel! Your here!" Lilo replied in joy to see a familiar friend coming to the rescue.

"What angel? I don't see someone with wings?" Daxter asked off lost in what he heard, as from in only seeing a pink koala before them and not a person with wings to be described as an actual angel being?

"That's her name." Lilo pointed to the pink koala, as in stating the name of the experiment that help saved her was known by.

"But is she a friend or another foe?" Tess asked Lilo the tough question, as she and Daxter were unsure of this new characters' appearance to be a sign of being an ally or another enemy to tend to?

"Naga, meega Ohana!" Angel shook her head 'no' while referring to Lilo's statement of Ohana, meaning family. So in short, she was good and that there was nothing wrong with her.

"Yaazizizizhh!" Sparky replied in joy to hear they found another one of their family of experiments now.

"Rarguarguahhaha!" Richter replied with a heavy chuckle at relief to see Angel again too.

"Guess that answers our question?" Daxter shrugged off his shoulders to seeing that everyone's cool with this and were not worried in the least bit.

"RAarrrghhh!" Suddenly, Kixx was charging towards Angel, planning to deliver a four time merged fist to drop them down onto her, but the pink koala wasn't flinched.

"Eekapatoka!" Angel snapped off to say in an alien language, as she used her antenna to become lively and acted to grab Kixx in midair, stopping his attack, much to his confusion. "Roovmmm…THhoowwhhh!" Soon Angel was whirling her antennas around and was swinging Kixx at a fast speed. And when it was looking like the gang would get dizzy, Angel released her foe, sending him flying?

"NRaagghhhh!" Kixx cried out from being released and unable to control his descending speed, and soon, Angel made a little wave in saying goodbye before things ended with Kixx coming up to a pillar?

"BAsshhisshhhh…/CraackCRaaAaahhaakkhhh!" Afterwards, the pillar that Kixx hit soon broke apart, and nothing but smoke remain during the few moments.

Soon the results of the battle were shown, Kixx was beaten, he fell and was turned into a trophy. Lilo came up and sprayed the dehydration stuff on Kixx which turned him into a capsule with the numbers '601' on it. Then the thing flew back and Lilo caught it in her own hands, as she showed that she got her other missing friend.

"We finally got yah Kixx." Lilo spoke in relief, then she used her water to spray the capsule and tossed it out. "Brriiisshhhh!" It glowed for a moment, and then Kixx's appeared, all confused until Lilo approached it, and this time, it smiled. "Kixx, you don't have to be afraid, we're family, and family means nobody gets left behind, or forgotten. I can tell you were lost, but now…you remember us, right." The little girl wanted to know for sure, that Kixx doesn't see them as enemies, but as friends, family, otherwise, he be still a trophy.

"Hiyh!" Kixx replied with a smile, as he was surrounded by Sparky and Richter giving him the welcome greeting.

Lilo turn to Angel, as she spoke to her to now. "Angel, I'm glad to see that you're safe to, our Ohana is starting to come together again." Lilo was proud that with everyone coming together, they were sure it be a matter of time before they find all the other missing experiments.

"Yehp, Angel pick scent of family!" Angel replied to her friend while explaining what she was doing, some tracking work.

"So that's it, you picked up on how we smelt?" Daxter asked in disbelief of something as simple as that worked? "Sniiif…." Then he smelted himself, waved his hand out, as if nearly gaging from the scent he let off. "Whooh, I hope I don't have a bad smell to offend any of you ladies here?" That's the last thing the male Ottsel wants to do, smell terrible with a bunch of ladies in the room.

"I think she meant by our unique scent, Daxter?" Tess explains to her guy of what the little Hawaiian girl meant to say by Angel finding them.

"Oh, right, I knew that?" Daxter sheepishly replied in embarrassment for his mistake on what they were actually talking about here.

Then Lilo turn to Angel and Kixx, as she wanted to ask them something important. "Kixx? Angel? Do any of you know where the other Experiments are?" She hoped that maybe any of the others here, could help in the search to find Stitch and his cousins somehow?

"Mrrrugh?" Kixx shook his head 'no' in response while seeing a bit down for his answer.

"Naga, Metay da Booji-Boo not found?" Angel spoke off in most of her native alien language to which not a lot of the others understood except for the 'no' concept?

"Ugh, what does, that 'one' word in that sentence mean?" Daxter asked puzzled, since he's not so good with unknown languages, even alien languages?

"Booji-Boo usual means like a mate, since she and Stitch are in love and all that." Lilo explained the answer off to Daxter's question before realizing, she needs to do some introduction. "Oh Angel, Kixx, these are Daxter and Tess, we're searching for a missing friend of Daxter here, have you've seen him?" She asked that last part if any of the experiments retrieved know about Daxter's missing friend.

"You might know him as Jak, from last Smash Tournament?" Tess referred to state of who their missing friend is, since Angel was one of the few that competed in the last _Smash Tournament_ before this up coming event, which got interrupted.

"Naga, meega haven't?" Angel shrug her shoulders off in stating it as a 'no' while Kixx remained quiet as well, not having an answer himself.

"Don't despair team, with this many of us, we're sure to find our missing pals." Lilo stated that they shouldn't give up, just cause they haven't found 'all' their friends, it just will take some time before they are all truly found.

"Yah, you're right Lilo. We found some of your experiments, cousins, Ohana, etc., so if we can find them, we can find my pal Jak in a Heartbeat!?" Daxter patched on a smile at knowing Lilo is right in where she was getting to here. If they found almost a good size group of Lilo's family, then there's a chance Daxter will find his missing pal.

"Oh Daxter, you have a way with words, you know." Tess smiled to say, as she hugged her man, or Ottsel in her arms which made Daxter follow the same act; ah love?

"Yahhh!/Eizizizhh!/Wohhooh!" Angel, Sparky, Richter and Kixx cheered to agreeing to that much as well in what they can do to not give up and continue the search.

"Okay! Let's continue." Lilo said to her friends, as she took the lead once again, with her experiment pals beside her while the two Ottsels where walking hand in hand. As they leave this room to continue on where the path ahead shall lead them next.

* * *

Soon Lilo's group with Daxter and Tess, finally arrived at some room at the end of the mysterious pattern walls and light torches. There, they looked around and up, and tried to see the ceiling. However, it was like if the ceiling was so high up, that you couldn't see it, cause it's too far.

"Ezzizizihh?" Sparky exclaimed in surprise to be in such a wide space of room, but yet it was empty of anything?

"Toka?" Richter spoke in surprise too, there was nothing in here, yet why was it built in such a place?

"Hiy..?" Kixx replied in puzzling confusion, neither cousin even knows what this place was for, but that made it all the stranger?

"Eck-Gala-Gue?" Angel replied in amazement at how much room there is, feeling that this musta been used for something important, for what it was, that's the difficult part to understand at the moment?

"What is this place? Looks big enough to hold a crowd or some battle for what we're seeing here?" Daxter asked puzzled while waving his arms out to the place, there's nothing here, yet it seems as though it was built for something.

"I have no idea. I just hope we could get out of here, as soon as possible. We have to keep on searching for our missing friends?" Lilo said in stating that it doesn't matter what the place is about or anything, the real matter is…finding their friends. But the bigger question of all is…how do they get out of this place now?

Tess got the others attention, as she stared upwards while studying the surroundings of the area? "That might be tough, since our only way out…is up there? And that depends how high up it is?" Tess made a good point, unless either one of them can fly, it might take a long time, even with Daxter's _Spray Gun_ for boosting/jumping abilities and with only Sparky to fly out easily by becoming electricity. Richter could try and break them out with Kixx's bashing fist help, but that could bring the entire ceiling down, and climbing such a steep wall with one heavy dinosaur and little girl might not be easily. The question of their chances to get out of there….will come to them on a later time, it seems...?

**End Of Chapter.**

**Note:** This part involves Angel staring in the role of Jigglepuff which that Smash Warrior didn't appear in the third game's story role. So I decided to have Experiment 624 be that cast member, and keep the part of her singing as a apart of the choice of what her special ability can be, as she fits this role perfectly.

**VISION NOTE:** The scene in why there was a fight for the cast member playing Charizard, well an explanation was helped out so that with the Primids invading & looking like anyone, it's enough to drive an animal nuts to believe who's real and who isn't. So I helped to come up with a fact with Jumba's usage for the plot.

The mining cart adventure is something similar to Donkey Kong Country's game play, but with a few comical works in making it funny for all of us to enjoy.

Well this here was a nice **VISION**, right? And just think, the VISION-KING still has a few more to go where this came from. Just wait, for the next adventure will be something extra big, fun, exciting, ah heck, I'll just give the download for what you can expect. The Immortals along with Knuckles & Tails go through a situation through a dessert, meet some 'Pop-Rock' Stars, and take on a new enemy tank? But troubles also reach the bottom of things, as what we seen happen to Lilo & Daxter's group to face the same tank foe? But will have a screaming shout out, literally, from a new Experiment that comes into play, can you **IN-VISION** all of that? And just when things are looking up, things are gonna end up with a bang, literally more so then just words? Can things go well, and will the two heroes groups come together with the mutual arrangement to join forces? So many unbelievable events to happen, and you know where you can see it all go down? So stick around, enjoy what we got here, and really look forward to what will soon come in the future. Till that time, do ever enjoy yourselves with what's up, till that time…we wait for the next to be posted…soon…


	16. Chapter 15: The Immortal Fight, Galleom

Author's Note: Hello to all my loyal viewers & followers out there. Ready to **ENVISION** something truly BIG at the moment. Cause the "King Of VISIONS" has got just the thing, & we still have so many others to see too. We're gonna see some action, suspensive works, laughable riots, and even….a duet concert? You wanna **VISUALIZE** all that you see, all that you hear, all that you know, cause it's about to get extra crazy around here. And boy when I say that, I mean this is the part where two groups shall finally meet & join up. And if you thought this stuff was one thing to either expect or never pictured to come, then get ready for some extra, EXTRAS, that'll knock you down! And also for any who see this, know that when you saw Author; JusSonic's last latest work (which the poor author got taken off this page, & real tray if you ask me, he was a good buddy of mine), you'll see some scenes here that were of my 'OWN' suggestions to his work to help him out, but he just used it differently is all. Alright, now that we got that out of the way, time to just kick back and enjoy the show here…shall we now….?

**Chapter 15: The Immortal Fight, Galleom**

Meanwhile, in some dessert reign, a large flying robotic tank was seen zooming across the field at a fast speed. It basically appears to be heavily fit with mechanical arsenal supplies, two rocket launchers and powerful jets in the back. However, not far from where this strange thing is going, are some familiar figures from the Highlands.

After the _Ancient Minister_ escaped them, the Immortals of Ramirez, Quentin, Clyde and Gaul, along with their new friends; Knuckles and Tails, decided to leave the Highlands and to search any clues about these events. They traveled around on some lands until they arrived in the wilds. As they all stood up on the edge of a cliff when they saw this flying robotic object from a far distance.

"What is that?" Clyde asked her friends from witnessing the strange machine.

"Hrrrugh, hrugh-hurghh?" Gaul replied off saying while jumping in curiosity as well?

"Ramirez, have you've seen such a thing?" Quentin asked his friend and mentor of ever seeing such technology, being the longer immortal to have seen things from the past?

"No Quentin, I haven't, it seems 'fairly' new to me?" Ramirez spoke with a deep thought, whatever the object out there is, it might not be a good thing to come across.

"Well Tails, do you have an idea what that is? After all, you're the genius in machineries?" Knuckles asked his smart fox friend if he has any idea about that strange thing?

"I don't know, I seriously don't think Eggman could have made it….but it's too far for me to tell?" Tails replied off to say while trying to get a better look at the object, but they are too far from it to tell of it's structure.

"Then we'll just have to intercept it! For it might be an enemy weapon." Ramirez stated out with a serious expression, and before his friends could stop him, he jumped and fell down the cliff.

"Ramirez!" Quentin and Clyde called out to their friend while extending their arms, but there was no use stopping Ramirez when his mind is set on the serious matter.

Knuckles and Tails also came up to the spot where Ramirez once stood, as they and the three other Immortals looked to the other.

"So what now?" Knuckles asked the group of what to do now at this moment, act or not act?

"Well, we can't let him go off alone against that thing?" Tails shrugged off his shoulders to respond his own answer about letting Ramirez face unknown danger, even if he's immortal.

"So it's been decided, we'll go up and find out what that 'thing' is? Up close and personal, that is!" Knuckles stated off to say, as he pounded his fist together before looking out to the edge. "Come on, follow me!" Knuckles then jumped, and shortly followed by Tails.

"Knuckles, wait up!" Tails shouted off for Knuckles to slow down a bit, as he used his twin tails to fly down after his friend.

This left Quentin to scratch the back of his head in puzzlement.

"Clyde, I just don't know about this?" Quentin said somewhat unsure, they've handled _Primids_ before, but this time, it's up against a strange weapon by an unknown enemy?

"Don't fear Quentin, whatever it is, we can handle it together. Right Gaul?" Clyde spoke in assurance while lightly patting her step-brother on his leg to assure him not to worry while asking her furry friend on her statement.

"Braaagguuahh!" The Grun replied with a nod at Clyde's response while happily coming up close to join this family bounding moment.

"Very well then, stick close to me Clyde." Quentin nodded to his little sister's advice, as she responded with a smile to her brother's set mind.

"Okay! Let's go Gaul!" Clyde replied at her brother's okay sign while waving to her Grun pal that they're going now.

"Hrgghhh, Hurrragh-Hurrrragh!" Gual made a cheer, as Clyde got on his back to ride him down the cliff everyone else took.

With that, Quentin jumped as well and joined the others at the bottom. Once again, our heroes had to fight a load of _Primids_ in the way.

"So good of you to join Quentin, I was beginning to wonder when you would come down?" Ramirez spoke to the young Immortal while he thrust his sword against a _Sword Primid_ foe at this moment.

"I'm here now, but we shouldn't be wasting our time with these creatures? That metal 'contraption' might get away soon." Quentin exclaimed to say, as he blocked one _Primid_ from getting Ramirez from behind, as the two were back to back.

"Your right, we need to finish this fight fast, but what can we use to do so?" Ramirez replied off to say while questioning the very thought? They had _Whitebeard's Assist Trophy_, but it's better to use such destructive power for a 'REAL' emergency, so what 'else' can they use to speed things up? In the middle of the fight, they spotted an _**Assist Trophy**_ that Ramirez dashed towards. "I believe we have found our solution!" With no time to spare, the Spanish Immortal took the _**Assist Trophy**_ and held it up above him, just as light shined from it. Soon the gang took notice of who else was coming to their aid when the flashy light show ended, and got not one, but 'two' somethings instead!?

This time, what appeared are young ladies in their close too adult years. The first one has pink hair with a flower in the right side, style is magenta dye and pink eyes. She is wearing a 1960's go-go dress with square pattern yellow, tan, and pink colors, and white knee-high go-go boots. The second girl has blue/light purple hair and has light blue eyes. She is wearing a heavy metal/grunge/goth style with studded necklaces and bracelets, a light purple T-shirt with a skull, a black miniskirt, purple bike shorts, and black army boots. The first girl's name was Ami Onuki, an optimist always looking on bright side of things and trying to find solutions to every situation. The second girl's name was Yumi Yoshimura, who is more impetuous than Ami since she's less likely two years older then her and rushes headlong into a decision before thinking, however, she does have a mature side too, and sometimes reasons with her friend's childish obsessions. The two are best friends, and even more are quite the good singers, especially since most folks think they be perfect for a rock band.

"Whooh! This isn't the show stage? Where are we Yumi?" Ami asked off very puzzled in seeing they are in a different place that was not a stage?

"Alright, what's going on here? If this is another of Kaz's scheme messes? Then I'll…." Yumi was snapping in her tone of annoyance, believing this was some stunt their 'manager' was pulling? Unaware of an enemy coming up behind her during her ranting argument.

"Waah…Yumi!" Ami cried out at Yumi, as she pushed her friend from being attack by a _Primid_ sneak attack.

"Arrrghhh!" Then Knuckles showed up and delivered a punch that dissolved the enemy, as he turn to the two rock-stars? "You two got to be careful, and by the way…'who are' you two?" He exclaimed off to say while asking who the two Japanese girls were, not knowing he's speaking to famous rockstars as he speaks?

"We're Puffy AmiYumi, I'm Ami, and this is Yumi." Ami explained in introducing herself and her friend to the echidna that helped them out.

"Yah, could someone explain how we got here?" Yumi asked in wanting an explanation for their situation this minute, patience she is not, especially when it looks like they are at a battle.

Tails flew over to the two summon girls and gave them a quick work on explaining their situation while Clyde rod Gaul to tackle the enemies that were trying to catch the fox. "We're very sorry, but we ended up summoning you here to give us some help against these robots here." Tails explained to Ami & Yumi of their currency and need some assistance to take care of the enemies crowding them.

"Well we're Rock-Stars, what can we do to help fight off a group of robots?" Ami exclaimed in stating they don't know a thing about fighting, they are singing performers after all.

"Robots….as in things with a circuit? Hold the phone, that's it!?" Yumi pondered out for a moment in rubbing her chin before a sudden idea got into her head. "Maybe we can help? Ami, get my guitar ready with your drums, it's time to perform!" Yumi informed her friend of a plan that she just cooked up.

"Perform? But, how can…" Ami was about to ask when she suddenly got the idea in where Yumi was getting at. "Ohh, I get'cha now Yumi, that'll work out great!" She smiled to nod in figuring out her friend's plan, and even she believes it can work too.

"What are you gonna do?" Clyde asked puzzled at how calm the girls are now, what are Ami & Yumi up to?

"We're gonna do what we do best….put on show!" Ami exclaimed in her cheery mood of their plan, though it sounded crazy to some, it was something the rockstars 'can' indeed do?

"Braauughhh?" Gaul replied puzzled, what's a show gonna do to stop the _Primids_ in their place, he wonders?

"Keep them busy, cause we're gonna ROCK them!" Yumi stated to the others in what to do for now, as she pulled Ami away for the moment to get ready.

"Clukhhhh…Cluhkkk….Truuuvvhhhhh!" Suddenly after a few moments of time pass, without warning, lights flashed and the heroes and _Primids_ stop their battles to witness something coming from a smoke cloud on a strangely rock stage set? It was Ami with her stylish' drum sets and Yumi was with her purple guitar, as they were preparing to start their battle….OF ROCK N' ROLL!

"NANI!" Yumi shouted off, and before we know it, she starts to play her guitar while Ami's on drums playing a beat, lights were flashing around, confusing the _Primids_ of this action? But not so much when they started to play a song of theirs, it was called "HiHi Puffy AmiYumi", (**Note:** Their T.V. Mix opening from their show) as the beat was picking up, as the girls started to sing most of their words between Japanese & English with an echoey soundtrack.

_**It all started when we first met**_

_**And Strapped on our guitars**_

The girls looked to the other, as they were explaining their background history while continuing their singing act performance.

_**We made music so great and good**_

_**That soon we were rock stars**_

Yumi then smacked her guitar against a speaker which set it to smack a few _Primids_ and got on her knees to really play her music; Rock-Style! At that moment, Ami was giving a heavier beat playing on her drums, as she stared off to the audience.

_**The biggest in Japan**_

Soon a map of Japan showed up before Yumi spoke this out in a rock slang-home style with her arms crossed and wave her index and piny fingers out, as a hand sign.

_("So na koto nai")_

Then a bunch of unseen fans were seen against the _Primids_, all were screaming!?

_**With tons of screaming fans**_

Then we see Ami up and acting kindly towards her fans in her friendly and girly motion.

_("Ama a-geme")_

"POwwhhh!" Suddenly, a tourist bus with the girls in it drives on through and plows through the _Primids_ with ease.

_**We're out on tour around the world**_

_**So come and join the band**_

Soon after the girls pass, a globe of the world is hung on the stage, opens to reveal lots of different culture people raining out.

_("Eins, Zwei, Drei!")_

Now Ami and Yumi play their instruments, as they said these words and then appear together during this moment.

Then a screen appeared with these words label in neon lights!?

_**Hi hi puffy Ami Yumi Show!**_

We see on the lift side is Ami's picture and name, then we see on the right side is Yumi's picture and name.

_**Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi Show!**_

Soon a bunch of the imagines were mixed with japanese words.

_**On the Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi Show**_

Before long, we see Ami and Yumi were playing their instruments, rockin' it out!

_**Anything is possible**_

The hero groups stared in confusion, at what these girls are up too, but shall soon find out shorty…or sooner!?

_**Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi Show**_

During this singing, the _Primids_ were starting to 'short-circuit' themselves, as if this was effecting them that was not expected?

_**Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi Show**_

Meanwhile, Ami and Yumi were playing their instruments, rockin' it out!

_**On the Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi Show**_

"Tiizizihh…Tizizihh!" Soon the heroes notice the _Primids_ were really getting effective, as they hold their heads in pain during this performance song course.

_**Anything is possible**_

The girls continue to rock while the _Primids_ were starting to nearly break themselves apart.

_**With rock so powerful**_

"Bam…Bamhh!" Most of the _Primids_ were starting to explode on themselves, the music was destroying them, one by one.

_**Make yourself comfortable now!**_

Ami and Yumi looked to each other, and nodded for the final act, as they shouted this last part next…

_**YAY!…..**_

"Boom..Boom-Boom, Baammhhh!" During the rockstars long and rocking' line, almost all the _Primids_ were destroyed or some vanished into spored and faded into darkness. Just as Puffy AmiYumi finished their last bit of the song, they ended up getting cheers from unforeseen fans, as they struck a pose when being adored by their public. Soon the song ended, and they got off the stage to approach the 'speechless' heroes from their performance!?

"You stop those things? Our enemies?…BY SINGING!?" Knuckles exclaimed in complete & TOTAL surprise, to see such a move tactic like that, actually worked?

"I never heard of such a tactic?" Tails stated in shock, with his mind over thinking things, seeing that just seemed impossible to even be possible.

"Well we owe the idea to you guys. It's from what you said to us earlier that we did this?" Ami stated out to the group that they did this because of something the group before the singers said earlier.

"Right, otherwise, we might not have been able to jam our speakers enough to give those guys a real 'ear-splitting' headache." Yumi exclaimed to state they increased the volume enough to deal some major feedback to the enemies.

"Incredible? Using a frequency to amplify your music to cause harm to the enemy receiving the signal. Impressive." Ramirez spoke with his hand resting his chin, as he understands how the girls manage to defeat so many enemies in one go and without harming themselves during the process…by just singing.

"Wow, even I didn't think such a tactic could be possible?" Tails spoke out from now getting the idea, if they used something like that, it could help them out.

"We thank you for the save, Ami, Yumi." Quentin approached the two Japanese girls and shook their hands respectfully in thanks of their help.

"Hrrruagh, huraghuarghhuragh!" Gaul was jumping and circling Puffy AmiYumi in joy, like he felt very excited for what they did too.

"Heh-heh, I think Gaul liked your song very much." Clyde laughed from seeing her pet Grun act so cheery before the singers.

"Aww, thanks for the thought, little guy." Ami awed at the moment before she bended down and petted Gaul for his nice showing of appreciation.

"Whelp, we gotta get back to our gig, see ya later." Yumi spoke off to say in a real cool attitude response, as she and Ami were starting to glow, which meant their time limit was up.

"If you need another favor done, just call us!" Ami spoke off to say, as she and Yumi were waving goodbye to their new friends.

"But warn us ahead of time? Kay!" Yumi added out with her hands motion to her ear, as in 'call us' signal with her hand about telling them what battles to face in the future, etc.

Soon the two rockstars vanished, and all that was left…was their _Assist Trophy_ which looked like Ami & Yumi were playing on a concert stage, and jamming' it up. Ramirez smiled as the image, as he bended down and kept the two together singers with him, just in case they needed some help again. Which now counting _Whitebeard's Assist Trophy_ with _Puffy AmiYumi's Assist Trophy_, this group had two _**Assist Trophies**_ for the future.

"Well they were nice girls." Tails replied from seeing how friendly Ami and Yumi were, despite their different personalities, they were very helpful.

"Come on, we got a robotic object to find! Let's continue." Knuckles waves off a signal emotion for the group to follow him which they all did.

Cause now with the _Primids_ dealt with, they still need to find what they saw and learn of it's origin & function…especially for whoever made the thing to want it to travel in this area in question?

* * *

The Immortals, along with Knuckles and Tails arrived to where the large flying robotic object was. "Gurgurgurguraahhhh!" Soon enough, the object was acting strange, as the group got into a defensive position. "Blowwwwhhhh!" It let out smoke, but it was more then that, it's outer appearance was changing. From both sides brought out an arm which pressed on the ground to lift itself, then brought it's body up where it transformed himself and showed his true identity from it's hidden eyes. It was a giant, purple robot/cyborg which has simian features then from his capability of transforming into a jet propelled tank. He's covered head to toe in a heavy mechanized arsenal, possessing two rocket launchers as shoulder weapons, and powerful jets on his feet. He wears an iron mask that covers his face except for his red eyes, as well as metallic arm braces over his bulky forearms. "Guuraghh…../TunkhhhTunkkhhh!" His name is Galleom, and he soon let out roar before punching his fists together, as he saw the heroes near him.

"What is that thing, Ramirez?" Quentin asked his friend as they got into a defensive stance for anything.

"I don't know, but not even the Jettator, Matsuda, could even match such technology!?" Ramirez spoke to the young Immortal, this machinery is not of a normal kind that Man has ever developed.

"I can't even think that Eggman would construct something of cyber-networking, with this thing?" Tails states from seeing this thing's development, even his & Sonic's enemy doesn't use such tech to make a weapon like this?

"What do you think it would want?" Clyde asked from noticing this metal beast was staring down at them, not appearing so friendly.

"Grrraargghhh!" Gaul growled at the Galleom in a defensive stance, not taking his sites off of it.

"Why do I have the feeling he's gonna try and… Aaaaah!?" As Knuckles was about to say something, he ended up screaming now….

"Powhhh!" As Galleom sends his fist on out to the heroes, who avoided it in the nick of time.

That attack left a dent in the ground, as Knuckles stumbled to his feet before staring at the creep while he muttered these words to finish his sentence. "Grrrr…try to defeat us?" He can plainly see this was a new enemy that wants to beat them, it figures.

"Then I say we take it down before he goes to harm anyone of innocence." Quentin motion to the others of what they need to do, as he prepares to use his sword.

"You tell it, Quentin!" Clyde replied to her brother's claims while she got on Gaul's back to ride on.

"Everyone, stay close. We'll engage the enemy while trying to find it's weakness." Ramirez instructs the group on what to do, they have no idea how this thing fights or what it's strengths and weaknesses are.

Then soon, the Spanish Immortal charged towards the robot. Galleom stomped on the ground, hitting Ramirez from the force of a shockwave effect to skid back a bit.

"Garrghh!" Ramirez cried out from his pain he received, even as an Immortal, they still feel pain.

"Ramirez!" The other Immortals and the two animals joined his side as well while checking on their friend's condition.

"Quick, let's take him together!" Knuckles suggested to the group that they have to all work together to bring down this titan.

They attacked many times on him with their respective weapons and skills. All of sudden, Galleom jumped horizontally many times and hit our heroes. Most of them manage to block the attack while others didn't. Even after this, they were still able to stand up. "POoowhhh!" The robot punched on the ground with one of it's fist. The Immortals and animals were able to avoid the hit this time. The giant robot reverted back to his tank form called _Galleon Tank_ and charged towards the heroes. Quentin quickly pushed his sister and his Grun pet out of the way, Tails took to the skies which left only Ramirez and Knuckles that took the attack and were thrown into the air before falling back on their backs.

"Agh, does this thing ever break? Even Eggman's robots were never 'this' tough!?" Knuckles groanly remarked off to say while getting himself up from that attack, this Galleom robot isn't going down so easily.

"I don't think neither of those with such knowledge could create this?" Ramirez moanly agreed to Knuckles, as the two stood up. Then Ramirez saw something to which he shouted to his ally in the air, the two-tail fox! "Tails, watch out!" He had to warn his friend of danger approaching him.

"Huhn?" Tails turns from within the air, but is too late to stop what's to come!?

"Powhhh…../Clapphhh!" A surprise missile was fired from Galleom's rocket launchers which one of them exploded near contact with the fox.

"Auughhh!" Tails was shot out, as he was descending at a fast rate, unable to lift himself up from getting a serious blow. But then, Clyde rode Gaul and the two jump dash up to rescue the fox just in time.

"I got him!" Clyde spoke off to issue, as she and Gaul saved Tails from a fatal fall.

Galleom stood on one foot and span around, knocking the other heroes. Knuckles was thrown into the air this time while the rest were pushed against the ground.

"Ahhhh?" Knuckles roared in anger before trying to fix his flying air board situation.

"BANGhhhh!" Knuckles landed painfully on the ground, and on his head too boot. Judging by his eyes, he was dazed. The echidna shook his head and stood up, he angrily looked towards the giant robot.

"Ah! Enough is enough!" Knuckles snapped off to say, as he brought his _Shovel Claws_, and began to dig fast into the dirt until he vanished for one second. The giant robot looked around in confusion, until a slight crack beneath it's feet caught it's attention. "Breakhhh…/POowwehhhh!" Suddenly, Knuckles shot himself out of the ground to delivered an uppercut move to the bot's chin which made it wobble backwards for the surprise attack. "Rrrrghh, we need to beat this guy quickly before he decides to run!?" Knuckles snapped off to the others, and just as he dodged from Galleom's missile attacks which missed the echidna since he went underground again.

"Quentin! We need to do something and quickly for our friends?" Clyde exclaimed off in saying, as she came to her brother with Gaul that they had to stop this.

"I know Clyde, but what? We're not dealing enough damage to cause him to stop?" Quentin replied to his sister's question while asking how they can do the task.

Suddenly, Ramirez took three _**Smash Balls**_ from behind his cape and gave one to each of his immortal comrades.

"I stumbled on these when looking for you both, and I believe now is a good time to use them?" Ramirez explained to his friends, as he explained what they need to do. "Clyde and Gaul will go first, then I'll lead a distraction for it to follow with Knuckles and Tails, and Macleod, you'll need to finish it off then." He issued that everyone here would have a course in taking action to bringing down the Galleom, if there was a chance, this would be it.

"You got it Ramirez!" Clyde said with a smile, as she crushed her _**Smash Ball**_ in her hands. All of sudden, she and Gaul were charged with incredible light, like they felt invisible, even the Grun felt power going into him. "Okay Gaul, let's show him how we can fight! Let's show him our special move; **The Enemy Distraction!**" The little girl immortal issued this out for them to attack the foe with their special move.

"Brrraaauughhh!" Gaul roared out, as he agreed fully on that plan and didn't waste the opportunity.

Without waiting, the two youngest Immortals charged towards Galleom. The robot tried to punch the little girl and her pet Grun, but Clyde was able to avoid it by steering Gaul away. Quickly, the Grun jumped on the robot's arm and the little Immortal girl took out her _Tonga-Blades_ and hit the bot many times. Galleom had enough of this, as he tried to crush the two. Fortunately, Gaul quickly avoided it, as he and Clyde returned to see the others. Soon, their power boost vanished, as the others saw the damage done by the two little Immortals.

"Wow, you are strong?" Tails replied in surprise to see that even though Clyde is so small, she appears as skilled as her two friends, along with Gaul.

"Yep, you learn a few things after some centuries, just like Quentin did." Clyde responded with some pride while petting Gaul, as the latter was happy to be getting this treatment.

"Alright Knuckles, you must help me distract it." Ramirez explained his plan to Knuckles while the robot was distracted from the first attack wave.

"With pleasure!" Knuckled replied as he pounded his namesakes together, awaiting for some action. "Arrraughhh." With the determination mix with a battle cry, Knuckles charged towards Galleom from being weaken and distracted and the Echidna punched him many times. "Powh-Powh-Powh-Powh!" Some moment later, Knuckles was getting tired and sweaty, but was lucky to break through the robot's armor enough before his foe tried to swing his enemy off, but miss. "Okay, he's all yours!" Knuckles shouted to Ramirez to begin the next step of the plan.

"Very well, it's time I join now!" Ramirez exclaimed with a mutual understanding expression, as he crushed his own _**Smash Ball**_ in the palm of his hand. This time, his body glowed like Clyde's and Gaul's did, but with sparks and even his sword glowed brightly from the overflowing power he had gain. One quick look, and he knew of this power, as he stared at his enemy, ready for combat like never before. "Now my metallic friend, it's time for a little history lesson in the making!?" He issued off the challenge to teach this foe something from history.

Quickly, Ramirez ran towards Galleom, jump at such a height onto the robot's body. He came near the head and slashed it many times. That seemed to annoy Galleom, as the latter punched the spanish man off. The man blocked it with his sword while jumping off the robot onto the ground, but it seemed like he was about to slip. "Truuvhhmm…/PhhooowwwwBRruuutthhhh!" Taking a chance, Galleom decided to attack his distracted enemy by transforming into his _Galleon Tank_ mode and charged to throttle him. "Throoovhhh…/Bammghhhcrackkkhh!" But Ramirez smirked suddenly, slipped out of the way and the blind raging robot ended up crashing into a large stone wall and transformed back into his bot form, twitching from his new pain.

"That trick is called: **The Spanish Surprise!** It goes back to the 16th Century." Ramirez taunted his fallen foe, as he makes a bow while lecturing his move with elegance, as he explains a history of his attack.

"Braaghhhh!" Then Galleon bursted out of his rubble state while roaring in rage. "Grroooaaauuughhhh!" Now he was mad at these people, one for being fooled by a child, and now some ancient foe tries to lecture him about history, that teared it.

"Macleod, you know what to do next!" Ramirez turn back to his friend, now waiting for the young Highlander to finish this battle for good.

"I do Ramirez, and it's time, I'll finish this battle once and for all!" Quentin said from his reply, as he crushed his _**Smash Ball**_ after receiving the signal. Soon, the Highlander was mystically shrouded in a glowing blue aura with holding a strange sword in his hands? Suddenly, mystical theme was being heard, as Quentin felt the power within him. The power was being shot into the sky, and an encircling wave of clouds were following the path. "It's time to use…**The Quickening!**" Quientin issued off the move he's about to unease upon the foe.

"The Quickening, what's that?" Tails asked from noticing that something is happening around them, but doesn't know much about it or the effects?

"Something that was used by the Jettators to share their knowledge. But since this move is different, a special knowledge will be shared for not for him, but to all…and inflicting damage to his enemy. Since like other times, the effects are sometimes just as destructive to the surrounding area because of the overflow!?" Ramirez explained Quentin's _**Final Smash**_ move, as most of the new people watch in 'awe' at Highlander's move.

Everything was beginning to fall apart, rocks began to break apart while structures tumbled from the roaring winds, only Quentin seem to be unmoving. However, while the others were astounded by the forces, Galleom wasn't temped to be afraid. "GURrarrghhh!" This time, it was Galleom who charged at the young Immortal boy. "BRisisiihhh!" But then when he got close, he felt the ground beneath his feet burn!? "Arrrughhh!" Galleom groaned from the pain, but decided to attack from above, as he jumped within the air. "POwwwhhhhh!" But that plan backfired, as he, a heavy machine, was blown away by the mere wind? "ARrruuugghh?" Galleom was shot back, as it stared at Quentin, how could such a figure hold so much power, it was impossible!?

"Tizizsishhh…TIIssisshhh!" Electric jolts were released from Quentin, as the bolted beam was glowing even brighter in a brighter yellow glow. Soon the ability was complete, as the sword within Quentin's hands soon shattered afterwards into shards of itself! "TISsseeeSSsiihh!" Those shards and electricity were all focus from Quentin and shot right at Galleom with a full force blast of energy. "BAaammmgurrAAAhhh!" And what a blast of energy that delivered such an explosive result.

"GUURAAAaaaarrrgghhhh!" Galleom cried off, as he fell on his back in intensive pain while Quentin's glow faded, ending his _**Final Smash**_ release.

"Yah…." Suddenly, Quentin turn to see Clyde and an excited Gaul run up to huge the successful hero of the hour. "Quentin, you did it!" Clyde congrats her brother for defeating the tough opponent before them.

"No Clyde? 'WE' did it!" Quentin corrected Clyde on the subject, as she and the brother laugh in trumpet.

"Braaagh, hurgh-hurgah!" Gaul ran around all cheery at their victory, they did it.

"That was a great plan." Tails flew up to congratulate the Highlander on his work in beating the robot while Knuckles and Ramirez walked up to the group.

"Yep, I doubt old metal ape there will be back?" Knuckles stated off with a proud smirk, as he motion to the beaten bot, too bad he spoke to soon

However, just as it seem that they won, something un-expected happen, as Galleom stood up again, like he wasn't defeated yet? "Roooaarrgghhhhh!" He roared once again and jumped up in the air and over the heroes right over the cliff the gang fought on. "THhrrooummbhhhh!" As the gang turn to notice, Galleom had landed right near the path of the entrance and the defeated Jack Spicer Trophy was. "BAnnguraaghhh!" Of course, from it's own heavy weight, the floor sudden collapsed, sending the giant robot falling into the hole. "RAAaoooorrrghhh!" It roared as it fell, unaware of what lies at the bottom, or so we think!?

The gang of Immortals with Tails and Knuckles ran to the edge of the cliff and saw the large hole.

"Heh, guess that's the last we see of him!?" Knuckles remarks off in seeing Galleom take the fall for trying to attack them.

"Not quote!" Ramirez spoke in disagreement, as he study the arranged structure before explaining something important to the group. "These ruins were not built to handle such weight, and from some standards, there appeared to have been a battle here not longer then….fifteen minutes." He issued from seeing and noticing by the entrance, how old the building is, and from seeing a fallen trophy and some new disturbed wreckage, someone else was here?

"Wow, that long?" Clyde said in surprise that Ramirez figure that stuff out so easily.

"Braagguurgghh?" Gaul looked down in puzzlement, unsure of what's down there?

"But, that might mean, there's someone else around? But where, you don't think…?" Tails spoke in thinking that they might not be the only heroes around, and if so, where are the others. They can't be down there in that new hole…or could they be?

"Ramirez…do you suppose…?" Quentin was about to ask if what everyone is thinking is right, to which the spanish man shook in response to not knowing himself.

"I don't know Macleod? But let's just hope that monstrosity won't be harming anybody again from the damage amount he took from us." Ramirez exclaimed in concerns of his own, not having an answer for the group, only that he wishes that if there is anyone, they would meet Galleom and that if they do, that their earlier fight will give them other heroes the edge they need.

* * *

Back to where Daxter, Tess, Lilo and the four Experiments where currently at, they heard a rumble noise above.

"Oh now what?" Daxter groaned in not believing their luck, hopefully, it's not gonna cause them trouble? To bad for him, that's exactly what it is…trouble!

The gang looked up and saw a huge thing falling from a large hole in the ceiling where the light shine through. "BAmmmhhhh!" The huge thing landed on the ground, making the Ottsels, the little Hawaiian girl and the experiments falling on their backs from the forceful pressure.

"Wooh, what hit us?" Lilo asked from the sudden object that appeared while some ceiling stones fell around them?

"I think…we're about to find out?" Tess stated when she was staring before her and her group….what came to them?

They stood up halfway and were able to see what was the huge thing behind the dust cloud, especially from it's glowing blue eyes. "Bizzzz.../Gurrvvvuumhhhh!" It was Galleom himself, right after his previous fight with the Immortals and the two animals. "Cruuvvmmhh…/Bangghhh!" It raised it's left fist up and bashed it on the ground when it saw more enemies before it.

"Holly Eco Implosion! What is that thing?" Daxter asked in surprise to see something that big and mean looking, just show up before him and his friends?

"I don't know. But I'm ready to fight him!" Lilo spoke determine while holding one of her capsule ball's, but this one was label '248' on it, so it's a new pod?

"Wait? How do you have another of those, I thought Sparky was the only experiment you had?" Tess asked Lilo this sudden question while she gets her weapon out for usage for a fight.

"I found this one on the ground suddenly after the stuff above fell, but…I don't know if it might help? But I'll keep it around, just in case." Lilo explained herself that after Galleom's crushing event, a hidden capsule around this area was discovered, how it got here was a mystery left for another time.

"Either way, I'm in for taking out old oddly apish Metalhead if you guys are!?" Daxter said off for the claim, as he takes out his _Electric Swatter_ to get ready for a fight here.

Daxter went for the charge, as he released his flamethrower, but then Galleom transformed into _Galleom Tank_ mode and charged towards him which plowed the Ottsel out in the air!?

"Gaahhh…Gauph!" Daxter smacked against a wall, as he slide down with another yelp, as Galleom transformed back and was about to deliver a punch before some explosions caught his attention?

"Bam-Bam-Bam-Bam…BOoommhhh!" The bombing work exploded on his back, as Galleom turn to see Tess staring at him angrily at the bot for what he did.

"That was for hurting my little Daxter!" Tess snapped at the big metal headed fool that dare to challenge her or harm her sweetie pie.

"Arrrgghhh!" Galleom then released his rockets which ended up making Tess scatter away. "Boom-Boom, Boom, Boom!" With so much destruction, it's safe to assume that anymore of this and the rest of this place might as well come down on the gang's heads! "Biizzizizisisihhh!" Galleom was about to deliver a punch when something was electrocuting his circuits! "Arrruuuaaghhh!" He let off a roaring wail of pain from what was hurting him suddenly?

Sparky was the one doing the job, as he laughed at torching this bot's systems for fun. "Ehehezizizeheh!" Yep, this little experiment was liking this work very well with his specialty.

"Good job Sparky! Keep it up!" Lilo shouted for her friends work, now it was time for her next plan. She turn to see Kixx and Richter position in one spot while Angel stood ready for the girl to direct her. "Okay, Angel, hold this, and once I give the signal, get ready to launch it!" She handed Angel the new pod that she had, Angel would've question this, but she trusted Lilo. After noticing the right time, Lilo took her water spray container and sprayed the pod which got wet. "NOW!" She shouted out loud in preparing the plan she had in store here.

"AcheBabah!" Angel tossed the pod with her antenna and used it like a slingshot, and shot the capsule in the air.

"BRiisisisihhhhh!" The pod glowed for a few short moments and while Galleom was distracted by Sparky, he failed to notice that something landed on his head which brighten in a flash!? "Poossisisihhhh!" Once the light died down, Galleom and everyone, even the now awaken Daxter from his pain of hitting the wall, notice the new experiment taking the stage.

What appeared was something most of the group though would be…a little more? This creature was a small blue experiment with a forkpitch-shaped head with an upside-down arrow-shaped mark on her forehead, a small body, thin arms and small lion-like tail. She was known as **Experiment 248 A.K.A., Belle**, designed to scare people with a loud high-pitched shriek.

"What the, what's that thing?" Daxter asked surprise to see a new experiment out and about helping the gang now?

"That's Experiment 248, but I like to call her Belle, as in Dessert Belle." Lilo explain and introduced the new experiment she had just gotten her hands on to the group that doesn't know the new experiment.

"ARrruughhh!" Galleom struggled from Sparky's electric interference, but lifted his one arm up to smack Belle off his shoulders.

"Belle! Do your thing and distract him!" Lilo shouted to the little experiment, giving her the signal of what to do in this situation.

Belle nodded in knowing the plan, as Galleom was about to smack his target until…she opened her mouth…and screamed…loudly! "AHHHhhhhh-ARRrrrrruuughhhh!" Her very high-pitched shriek not only stop the attack, but made Galleom put his hands to his head to cover his ears (if he had any) from hearing the noise!?

"I THINK I GET WHY YOU NAMED HER, BELLE!?" Daxter shouted with his ears clamped with his paws, this noise was effecting him too?

"Kixx, swing Richter by his tail and throw him at that thing, so he'll can deliver a size-quake to his chest!" Lilo turned to instruct the next batch of experiments nearby in what to do next here.

"Hiyh-Hiy….HiIIIyyaahhhh!" Kixx replied off, as he grabbed Richter's tail and started spinning him around and around, getting them into some spinning tornado spinning scene.

"Daxter, fly up and get Belle while she and Sparky are keeping him distracted!" Lilo shouted to her friend to go up and retrieve Belle before she goes with Phase Two, of her plan.

"And what happens if I become PERMANENTLY DEAF? What then, hugh?" Daxter asked in remarking if he goes up there without protecting his ears, the shrieking voice might cause his ears to break and might not hear ever again.

"Don't worry Daxter, I believe you can do this!" Tess supported her love, as she helped him to his feet with an assuring smile which was getting to Daxter.

"Ahhh, the things yah gotta do for your friends?" Daxter sign in regret to knowing what he's gotta do, as he dashed over into position under the groaning Galleom and waved to Lilo. "I'm in, go for it!" He issued off in being ready whenever Lilo was now.

"Now guys, before we move up to Phase Three!" Lilo shouted her next command to the experiments she had in stock, to prepare to go with their next plan of attack.

"HiiiiiiYeeeeee, YAahhh!" Kixx suddenly released Richter with all his strength, as the big dinosaur like experiment was seen heading towards gallium.

"Nizizizizihhh!" Sparky jolted himself out of there, just a few seconds before Richter passed him.

"Now!" Daxter shouted off, as he boosted himself up with his _Spray Gun_ using his _Ultrasonic_ attachment to boost his speed and flying height.

"POwwhhh!" Then in an amazing feet, as Belle was screaming, Daxter slowly grabbed her, just as Richter smashed his body onto Galleom's chest in slow motion.

"BAammmhhhhuurrghhh!" Richter's heavy quake making body and his tail slamming on the surface, made a crack in the armor of Galleom and even Richter pushed himself off and landed beside his cousins.

"Hachibaba!" Richter cheered to seeing he did his part to breech that thick armor of the enemy.

"Eph!" Angel nodded to her cousin's work in breaking the outer armor of the robot, making it easier to help in defeating Galleom.

"Eat this, giant face!" Tess aimed her weapon and this time, aimed at the weak spot the gang made. "Bang-Bang-Bang-Bang…BAmmmhhh!" The shots hit their mark, each one exploded with the last one doing an even bigger impact then the rest.

"AHhhhhhhhh!" Belle continue to scream which still made Galleom tried to block it out with no success, to bad Daxter is the one suffering the most.

"Ugh, I knew I shoulda pack ear plugs before I took this rescue job for screaming damsels?" Daxter remorse his curse act of doing this job without being prepared for it.

Lilo noticed Galleom's distraction from Belle's screaming even after Daxter took the brave route to rescue her off before planning her next move.

"Next work Daxter, now it's time we finished this big metal dummyhead!" The Hawaiian girl took a _**Smash Ball**_ from her pocket and crushed it. "Okay guys, let's hit him with our combined forces, the _**Spinning Electro Quake!**_" With that command ordered out, Kixx did a spinning motion with his body, Sparky was spinning around this experiment in an electric current, and finally, Richter delivered a tail slam against the two and shot them forth towards Galleom.

"BOoommmmiissshhh…Tizizizihhhh!" The combined triple attacks smack the giant robot hard against his chest, he couldn't handle the pain.

"ARrruuuoogghhh!" Galleom groanly spoke before he fell to the ground some seconds later on his knees and then his face. "Baammhhhh!" Once he hit the floor, he was defeated, and just as the _**Final Smash**_ move Lilo used faded away from her & the experiments that performed it.

"Alright, we did it!" Daxter let out a cheer, as he and the others joined Lilo's side.

"That was great, you did well out there Lilo." Tess congrats Lilo for delivering the final finisher attack that finished off their giant foe.

"Hmm, meega think Stitch be proud!" Angel complimented the little girl very well in how another experiment trey know and love…would be proud.

"Thanks, but I couldn't have done it without some help from my Ohana." Lilo turn and petted each one of the experiments heads, from Sparky, to Richter, to Kixx, to Belle. "Take a good rest guys, you deserve it." Then she used her dehydration spray to revert the four into their experiment capsule pods which afterwards, she caught and pocket them for later. It seemed like everything would be alright…but life is never 'that' kind!?

However, during this moment, electricity sparkled on Galleom, which meant one thing, the latter didn't give up. Galleom struggled to get himself a bit on his near knees, and reached out and grabbed the Ottsels, Lilo and Angel with his hand.

"Waahhh!" Lilo cried out suddenly from being grabbed by this giant's fist!?

"Ugh! Not so tight!" Tess snapped at the squeezing feeling this bot was giving them.

"Akapuktokee!" Angel snapped at being treated like this at all, especially for females.

They struggled and tried to escape, but it didn't work at all within the giant's grip. "Crruuuvvvhhh!" All of sudden, Galleom's head opened, revealing a _Subspace Bomb_ built in. "Bleeph…Bleeph…Bleeph!" And it was counting down with….15 SECONDS ON THE CLOCK!

"WAAaahhh, he's rigged with a BOMB!" Daxter exclaimed from seeing the bomb in this bot's head, and started to panic now.

"That's not good at all!?" Lilo yelled out from noticing the change of the situation, from victory to near captive targets about to be blown up.

"And I think it's gonna get much worst!?" Tess stated with another worried emotion, if this bot is going down, he plans to take them with him.

"Gruummvhhh…/POoowwwhhhh!" Galleom launched himself and flied up with his jets. "Bleeph-Bleeph-Bleeph!" The timer was still going, as the bot rocketed himself out while it seemed the force had knocked Lilo out, leaving only Daxter, Tess and Angel awake to watch this mayhem go on. "Throouuvvuummhh!" Soon, Galleom had got out of the hole and was sky rocketing still up and above the mountain cliff where he dropped from, as the timer continued still.

"We got to do something, or will be blown up?" Tess issued off to say, as she tries to break free with no success.

"Rrrrgh, NAGA TOOKAH!" Angel growled off between her gritted teeth, as she tries to get free, but it wasn't happening so much….

With some quick thinking, Daxter manage to have a brain storming idea to save them. "Wait! I have an idea? EAT THIS, METAL BRAIN!" He aimed his _Spray Gun_ attached with his _Ultrasonic_, and fired away at the hand. "Boommhhhhh!" That attack destroyed the hand that held the group in the enemy's grip, as they and a broken piece of the hand fell away while the countdown continued.

"Bleeph-Bleeph…" After it's last seconds under one second, and then a slight flashing bright star mark was seen from the robot's last spot scene… "SCrriinnghhh…/POWwwGUURrraavvuhhh!" Suddenly, another _Subspace Bomb _exploded, as it was screeching itself to engulf everything, even parts of the air and clouds.

"Feew, that was close?" Daxter sign in relief at seeing they got out before the explosion happened.

"Naga, still falling!" Angel stated in exclaiming a tiny problem they forgot to include, that they were not done yet.

Daxter looked below, and his eyes gapped out at how close they are coming to the ground, FAST! "Waahhh! We'll be road kill!?" He screamed to wave his arms out in a panic, what can they do about this?

"Daxter, can't you slow our descend?" Tess asked from remembering her man's weapon could 'repel' him off the ground and slow his descend, perhaps that would...

"Can't! That last batch used up my last Eco!?" Daxter responded to show his _Spray Gun_, that last shot drained all his juice to free them from the giant metal foe.

"Aw Pakutah, no flying Cousins here to help!?" Angel cursed that Lilo didn't have any flying cousins, it will be a miracle if she survives this from being Jumba's experiments along with the experiment pods, but her other friends, that's a different story.

"Everybody, grab hold of each other in a hug!" Daxter spook out, as he tries to zoom down to reach Lilo, he grabbed her, as followed by Tess and Angel.

"Hmmm?" Angel scrounge her eyes shut, expecting the worst to happen in their falling descend…

"Looks like this is the end Daxter, at least it was lovey to work with you." Tess spoke with a little smile seen, as she felt like this was the end and was happy to be with Daxter through it all.

Daxter looked into Tess's eyes, as he felt he must speak before the end comes. "Tess, I may have not been the bravest of many so far, but I can't hid my feelings, for no matter what, I'll always lov…" But Daxter never got around to speaking his loving feelings to the girl, as they were now preparing for the close impact!?

Soon they are seen hitting the ground which exploded with a pack of dust scattered around, this looked like the heroes were finished…or are they? "Thooowwwuuhhhh!" Suddenly, as if by a miracle, Tails had swiped in and was caring the group to safety with his spinning twin-tails. He held Lilo and Angel under his arms while he used his legs to keep hold of the Ottsels who were awake to keep a firm hold on the young fox's sneaks.

"Qruummmvvooohmmm!" As Tails was leaving with his passengers, the dark sphere had expanded enough, that it soon engulf where Jack Spicer's trophy was and everything else of the strange ruins.

It wasn't long before Tails reached the cliff where Knuckles and the Immortals were. There Lilo, Angel, Daxter and Tess breathed in, after what happened recently while Tails was panting like crazy, exhausted from being short on breath & from carrying more then he should.

"Say Tails, I didn't know you could fly that fast with so many extra riders?" Clyde said in surprise to see the little fox could do such a move that seem pretty risky?

"I…hah…Hah…didn't think I could…hah?" Tails replied off mostly, as he continued to pant & exhale like crazy while taking as much deep breathing as he could.

"Hahahah, you did well child, that was a lucky thing, a second later and you might have been sucked into that Subspace sphere." Ramirez laughed off in a hearty response in seeing how well done Tails did in his deed to save lives.

"Now, now, let him rest, Tails needs it, lets see how our new friends are doing." Knuckles told the Immortals to let Tails have a moment to catch his short breath while looking to the other group of heroes here.

Quentin nodded to the idea, as he approached Lilo, Angel, Daxter and Tess to check if they are well. "Are you alright?" The young man asked how those here are doing after surviving such a trip.

"Yes,..hah...I'm fine." Lilo answered between her breaths from feeling a bit more better then before.

"Yeah,…hah…me too." Tess answered also while catching her breath from what they experienced.

"Ehp, meega okay?" Angel replied off, as she and Tess were the first ones up from Clyde and Gaul giving them hands.

"Ugh, that was some ride?" Daxter replied off to say, as he felt like he was gonna be sick. "And you all might be?" He asked off in having a hard time telling who their savors are?

"Don't be alarm, we're all friends here." Quentin simply exclaimed a simple reason for the new heroes to believe in who they might be.

"Well, thanks for the save." Tess replied in thanks to the group, as she dusted herself clean from that action that got on her fur.

"Ohh, Meega need aspirin?" Angel replied off to say while feeling her head was still dizzy from moments ago.

Daxter turned to see Lilo and extended his hand or paw to her while smiling a bit.

"Friends?" Daxter spoke to say while waiting for an answer, as Tess and Angel turn to notice this of Lilo's answer.

The latter smiled before shaking his hand with her own hand.

"Haha! Friends!" Lilo replied with a chuckle, as she got up from her new friend, as this little group cheered for their safety.

"If you like, you can come with us." Clyde offer to the little group to join their big group while Gaul cheered for the idea next to her.

"We are on a quest to finding out what this invasion is about? And to stop the root of the cause." Ramirez explained to the new folks, stating that they are trying to stop an invasion that is happening all around.

"Whelp, sign us up! We're all looking for some friends, so maybe a bigger group will make things easier." Daxter shrugged off to say, thinking if they are with more people then before, their chances of getting by will increase and possibly lead them to finding their missing friends even.

"That's good, cause I'm looking for some crooks that stole MY Master Emerald!" Knuckles replied off to say before crunching his fist in anger for the memory of what happen to his sacred emerald.

"And who ever stole that, stole MY Starship: the Blue Typhoon!" Tails exclaimed that he's looking for something too, his ship while Knuckles is helping him since it must have the Master Emerald onboard.

"Well then by joining, perhaps we can find what we are looking for, together." Tess exclaimed in thinking that by all of them working together, they each might accomplish their respected goals much faster then either alone or in a small group.

"That's the kinda idea I had in mind too, come on, we'll introduce ourselves along the way." Quentin replied in agreement, as he gets up, and begins to lead the gang away from this area site.

"You betcha, adventure, here we come!" Lilo replied off, as she raced over to join Quentin's journey, with the rest of both parties now joining together to start on their quest.

The scene ends with the now formed _Subspace Sphere_ engulfing half the mountain and cliff, even though another area was lost, at least one things for sure, everybody's safety, that's what counts. And now with more members added to the crew here, it's only a matter of time, before they can figure out how to handle this invasion.

**End Of Chapter.**

**Note:** _**Assist Trophy -**_ Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi will be representing Barbara The Bat, since they are apart of a band and play guitars (Yumi mostly while Ami does the drums). Yumi seems mostly like Barbara with her arrogant personality, as for Ami, I added her as an extra to make it interesting with her gentle nature to balance the two, especially when the two play their instruments for a few seconds, sending out musical shockwaves that'll damage their summer and friend's opponents and cause reasonable knockback

**Extra Note:** I decided to added Experiment 248 A.K.A., Belle as another for Lilo, but her Final Smash did still involve with the original three, just like in the original game! However, I have a crazy idea, how powerful would her attack go…if she had more experiments and cousins working together while some performed their own Smash Moves! Can you say…EXPLOSION FORCE…yes, I can see it, 626 different attacks, and so many of them will be hard to do, but….the future can be a tricky thing, if you plan it all right!

_**Final Smash Moves**_

Clyde and Gaul - Smash Move: **Enemy Distraction** (She'll ride Gaul for extra speed and circle around before striking them down low with her advance in her short height. She maybe still inexperience, but she, like her brother Quentin, has fate that with her friends and Gaul, she can be more help to her brother and Ramirez.) Type: Directional)

Ramirez - Smash Move: **The Spanish Surprise!** (Type: Trapping)

Quentin - Smash Move: **Quickening!** (He holds a sword that's not his own, but one of the Jettators, and will suddenly gain their knowledge which while he gains their knowledge, the effects are sometimes just as destructive to the surrounding area because of a release of electric bolts!) Type: Focused)

Lilo - Smash Move: **Spinning Electro Quake!** (Type: Directional)

**VISION NOTE:** The Smash Moves for Ramirez & Quentin were both inspired from 'History Lesson' episode from the Highlander: the Animated Series. Course with Clyde & Gaul, theirs were created as a special original for my own universal view if the series every came to a conclusion with them as Immortals, etc. (Think of this latter part, as a Fanmake idea point of view)

Now for Lilo & Stitch fans, don't think what you've seen from Lilo is 'all' she can do, after all…she's used only the experiment cousins she has to pull off such a maneuver. Just imagine what happens with more for the finale?

Well I can truly say in a positive look, this **VISION** came out perfectly. And don't worry nothing, the VISION-KING still has plenty more where this came from without a doubt. Just wait until the next chapter to come around, it'll be another BLAST of expectation. Whoops, guess we know what to pretty much expect next, that's right? Next for us to **IN-VISION**, we will be seeing Sonic, Raimundo & Jackie Chan once again, going after the Ancient Minister himself, to try to put a stop to whatever plans he has. But questions build up, is the guy the heroes are after really the villain behind it all? Also, a special surprise of an Assistance in showing off some crazy stuff of moves of cast from one series you never expected to see? So many unknowing stuff, so many intensive actions that you can't fathom them all together unless you see all the stuff right here? So until the next time, do ever enjoy what is here, and be patient in what will soon come up…very soon indeed...


	17. Chapter 16: Another Subspace Bomb

Author's Note: Hi to my loyal viewers & followers out there. You wanna **ENVISION** something about to happen? Cause the "King Of VISIONS" knows you are all LOVING this, I'm seeing the results, & it's popular. Cause what I got here is something you never expected to see? You'll be **VISUALIZING** this chapter that has chases, confrontation of odds, and a special summon surprise by my own ideal matters for a future planning. But I'm getting perhaps, a tad ahead of myself now, after all, you'll here my reasons at the end like the other times. So without further ado, let us prepare to see this show…to the Next Level of entertainment, and if you're a Sonic fan, you'll be surprise in what I got made here. Oops, oh well, lets check out this now…shall we…?

**Chapter 16: Another Subspace Bomb**

From a far distance to where the most recent _Subspace Bomb_ exploded, the_ Ancient Minister_ was looking at it while carrying another _Subspace Bomb_ in his devise. Seeing this, he couldn't help but bowing his head down. He remembered when the first bomb exploded at the stadium from when two robot humanoid droids activated it, and when another exploded near Eggman's castle fortress when two identical robots did the same, but these looked at him. He remembered all the times he saw one of these bombs exploding, as he return to the present. He felt sad about it, as he slowly begins to move.

"What have I possible done?" He asked to himself, speaking for the first time in this story. The _Ancient Minister_ was about to leave to put another bomb somewhere. "Biizizizihhh!" All of sudden, a lightning bolt was thrown at him. The _Ancient Minister_ was almost hit by the bolt, as he avoided it quickly. "What the…? Where did that come from?" He asked from never expecting that, there wasn't a dark cloud in the sky, so how unless…he's not alone.

"So…you manage to dodge lightning, villain!" The _Ancient Minister_ looked down and saw none other then Thor on the ground, aiming his hammer that had fired the shot. "Hav-At-Thee, and surround at once!" Thor, the son of Odin commanded of the foe before him. The _Thunder God_ was soon joined by Raimundo, Jackie Chan, and the others. The _Ancient Minister_ quickly flied the scene of his pursuers.

"Come on, we can't let mister silent guy get away!" Jade spoke off when she came up to the gang, stating they gotta chase the creep.

"Perhaps not as silent we thought? I believe I may have heard him speak to himself before you came?" Thor spoke in a riddle state, as he saw something odd about their foe that seemed puzzling?

"Well I reckon he ain't as silent and deadly, as a Preying Snake before swooping down to snatch his catch!" Clay stated another of his Texas sayings which that somewhat made sense, mostly?

"Dude, you've got to make some sense with them words? They're as hard to get then from Omi's slang talkin'." Jermaine stated to his cowboy friend, after all, he's heard some strange slang talkin', but not much like this.

"Yah, but it's hard to tell them apart!?" Dojo stated out from hearing this onto of Clay's hat about who words are harder to follow up on.

"Is it me, or are we arguing among ourselves of who talks like who?" Sonic stated that while they chat away, they're losing site of their bogy, aka the enemy.

"Please, we need to focus here! Whoever this…._Ancient Minister_ is, we can't let him escape us now. Come On!" Jackie Chan exclaimed to get his friends heads in the game, they have a dangerous figure on the loose with another bomb, they need to hurry along in order to stop him.

The others agreed and started chasing after the _Ancient Minister_, again. Along the way, they eventually had to fight more _Primids_ as usual. All of sudden, another _**Assist Trophy**_ appeared near them.

"I'll take care of that, partners!" Clay exclaimed to the rest, as he rushed to the _**Assist Trophy**_ while avoiding the _Primids_. "Time I rope me a big one, YeeeeeHAaah!" Clay pulled out his rope and lasso himself an _**Assist Trophy**_ which landed in his hand after pulling it from it's spot to him. He held it up in the air and something began to appear from the smoke cloud, something large….and…..

"YAaaaHOOOooohh!" Suddenly, something flashed out of the smoke and ended up tackling a _Primid_ which bumped it into another with a boomerang which was tossed and slice half a dozen of it's own. "Oops! Sorry?" The strange being apologized while not knowing it helped out?

The group noticed that something that came from the smoke was…not a big creature but, something smaller, like shorter then Sonic, but taller then Dojo, and maybe near Jade's height? It was a bee that looks to be six years old and wore a black pilot's helmet with trims with a black and yellow flight goggles, white gloves with black cuffs, an orange vest with a bee patch on it and orange sneakers. His name was Charmy The Bee, a hyperactive bee that loves to seek fun and excitement while always causing trouble to many either friend or foe, and he's also someone that knows Sonic The Hedgehog very well.

"Wait, is that?" Sonic was about to ask in knowing that bee from somewhere, but it looks like the smoke from that _**Assist Trophy**_ wasn't clear, and it appeared…this bee wasn't alone!?

"Feefeefeeiiihh!…/Clipclip..Cliphhhh!" Suddenly, something was tossed from the smoke cloud and they stabbed into the _Primids_ heads. Even though they felt no pain, but damage, they still tried to reach what were known as…shurikens!? But these ninja-like weapons had a strange tag attach to them in some Japanese writing? "Boom! Boom! BOoommhh!" Then without warning, the shurikens exploded and took out a good number of that batch, leaving nothing but dark spores of their former selves.

"Hmph, they just don't make enemies like they use too?" A calm voice spoke as he appeared from the smoke cloud. It was a purple chameleon with a yellow horn between his eyes, three black spikes on his back and a long coiled tail, plus his age is close to being 16 years old. Wearing white gloves with black cuffs with white bandages and small grey compartments, violet shoes with black straps and cuffs with bandages above them. His name is Espio The Chameleon, a skilled Ninja fighter in certain ninja arts, carries some ninja base weapons, and can use his chameleon skills mix with his ninja skills to make him a strong foe. He's also another friendly ally to Sonic the Hedgehog, as he flipped over a charging _Primid_ that ended up colliding with it's own before he landed, not even phase by the attack and kept a calm and cool expression.

"Hey! What I say about going out before me!" A sudden, grumbly voice shouted from the smoke to the other two, as he revealed himself as the smoke cleared. It was a large green crocodile with red spikes going down his back, and appears to be 20 years old. He wore grey headphones, a golden chain around his neck, black cuffs with golden buckles, and black and white sneakers. His name is Vector The Crocodile, team leader of Chaotix with the other two as members, as he runs the group as a Detective Agency along with being a friend to Sonic the Hedgehog. Then as a _Primid_ tried to attack him, he raised his fist and smack that _Primid_ right on the noggin and into the dirt as he made a statement without knowing what he did. "As leader here, I gotta give the word!" Yep, being in charge, one has to take charge and not let others do what they want without his say so.

"Vector! Espio! Charmy!" Suddenly, those three turn to see Sonic appear before them, as the calm, and excited yet puzzled hedgehog spoke to his friends here. "What are you guys doing here?" He can't tell how these three showed up, but he has a good guess.

"We don't know?" Charmy answer innocently to the hedgehog's question?

"The only thing we know, is that one minute, we're waiting for a case to come to us, and the next moment…BOOM…we're here?" Vector exclaimed what was the last thing that happen to his group before they disappeared and reappeared here?

"But judging from the situation here, it appears that our favorite hedgehog hero, needs some help?" Espio spoke off to say, as he looked around to gather the Intel of what the situation here is.

"Who! Me? Nah! But these guys here could sure appreciate the help." Sonic exclaimed that he was fine, but pointed to his friends who were still fighting. Thor mashed his hammer against a _Big Primid_, Rai blow some _Scope Primids_ from his Wind which Clay used the Earth to crack a hole for them foes to fall into, and Jermaine aimed and fired the _Thorn of Thunderbolt_ into it which electrified them. That left Jackie battling his share with his martial art moves while dodging some of Jade's misfires from when her targets kept trying to dodge her shots.

"Whelp boys, looks like we got a job to do, lets go!" Vector exclaimed from noticing that it looks like he and his team got work to do.

"Yahhh, let's go!" Charmy exclaimed with a cheery while backflipping in midair.

"Roger!" Espio replied off, as he prepared one of his ninja weapons.

With that, the Chaotix jumped into the action to help the rest of the team.

"Bang! Bang!…POowhhh!" Vector was punching against some _Big Primids_ with some quick knuckle jab busting moves. Then he turn and saw one _Boomerang Primid_ thrown his weapon, but the crocodile was quicker. "Arrr…Clumphhh…/BBreakksshh!" Vector caught the thing in his jaws, and snapped it in two with his sharp teeth, as he smiled cheeky at his surprised foe. "Goowwvuvmm….BLaarrrffoowhhh!" Then Vector took a deep breath and then released…a jet of flames from his mouth which toasted his enemy to a cinder pile of ashes. "Hey Espio, how's your side of the deal?" Vector called out to his pal on his side of the battle.

"Hmph! Couldn't be better." Espio replied with a smirk, as if asking that question was even necessary for a ninja of his skills.

Espio did some ninja motion hand signs and then, turn his skin to blend in to his surroundings, as he was invisible to the naked eye, even the _Primids_ didn't see where he was? "Wishisisihh!.../Packkkhh!" Then the enemy felt kicks which knocked them to the ground, then most of the others where hit by invisible shurikens that became visible when they hit them. "Rruvvmmhhhh!/Clinniickhh!" Then some _Sword Primids_ tripped over some unseen invisible wire which made them fall and ended up slaying their own by mistake. Then most of the ones took notice of kunai weapons that were thrown, but the trick was some that had tag notes tied, but they ignited into flames and…. "BOOommmaarrghhhh!" They exploded on contact, destroying another brand of enemies with ease, as Espio then made himself reappear to admire his work.

"Hey Vector, watch me handle these guys!" Charmy called out, as he flew in the sky and then made a dive bomb against a _Big Primid_ with his stinger out.

"PEeetthhhh!" The sharpness of his stinger was enough to launch the larger enemy to accidentally land and crush some _Scope_ and _Sword Primids_, but most of them lost their weapons.

"Cool! Hehech…Haahahahhah!" Charmy laughed, as he zoomed in and took one sword and one scope and was attacking with both. "Slicesshhhh..Slisshhh!" He was slashing a few times until by surprise, that sword broke? "Aw nuts! Guess I'll try this out now!?" He whined that his sword broke, but decided to use the scope. "Bang-Bang-Bang-Bang!" He was blasting a few round shots which were damaging the _Primids_ little by little. But he got bored, as he yawn without knowing he kept his finger holding the trigger longer. "Ahhh, I'm bored, wish there was something else?" As if to answer his question, when Charmy notice the scope he had was overly charged up, he yelped? "Wooh!" But when he released the trigger, it fired a massive charged sphere which completely destroyed the lesser troops into spores of darkness. "COOooool!" Charmy exclaimed in surprise, he didn't know this scope could do that, now that was impressive, but it seem to drain all that weapons' energy reserve, leaving it useless!.

After a while, Team Chaotix came near the others, victorious in their battle of taking out the other _Primids_, just as the rest finished off their own as well with much better ease.

"Whelp, guess this case is wrapped up!" Vector exclaimed with pride for his work, glad to see that his team helped out.

"Hmm, for now, but I'm betting it's not over yet?" Espio stated with a more calm expression, unlike Vector's cocky self, he felt this was not the end yet?

"Yah, that's cause there's an invasion, so there might be more of them ahead. And it's our job to stop this enemy once and for all." Sonic explain what's been going on to some old pals of his from his side of the world, sorta speak.

"Then just bring them all, I can fight all day!" Charmy excitedly remarked in stating he can still fight and wasn't scared at all.

All of sudden without wring, more _Primids_ came to fight our heroes.

"More of them! That's just great?" Dojo exclaimed sarcastically at seeing more enemies again, just as they were about done too.

"It appears we'll have to fight them?" Jade stated off, as she revealed her staff, and was preparing for battle once more.

"But…tooaCah, if we still do this, the _Ancient Minister_ will escape!?" Jackie Chan gaped from noticing their situation and even of his niece for forgetting the something important, anymore distractions and they will loose site of their target.

"Chan man's got a point!" Clay stated in agreeing to that point argument of not wasting anymore time sticking around.

"Yah, while we're duking it out, the main enemy is running away!" Rai remarked in stating what they are doing while their target flees some more.

"Then you guys go ahead while me and Team Chaotix handle these guys!" Sonic stated a plan course of action that might be helpful.

"Yoh, you sure?" Jermaine asked if Sonic was cool with that plan, just the hedgehog and his three pals against this many enemies?

"Yah, after all, when they vanish, I gotta be here to pick up their trophy. Don't threat, your talking to the fastest thing alive, after all!" Sonic exclaimed while the Chaotix behind him were posing, flexing, and standing as the hedgehog spoke this. But he had a point, once this fight was over, Sonic's _Super Speed_ would give him the boost to catch up to the gang.

"Very well then friend, we shall be off!" Thor spoke in confidence of the hedgehog's brave act and trusted him and his friends with this.

At the moment, they gang looked back at Sonic and Team Chaotix, as they plan to battle the enemy forces.

"Think they'll be alright?" Dojo asked off from riding Clay's cowboy hat, as they were starting to get far enough to lose sight of their allies.

"Yah, I'm sure they'll be done and helping us kick butt afterwards!" Jade stated with confident expression, believing Sonic will be with them, no problem.

With that, the group rush off, leaving the blue Hedgehog and the Chaotix to handle the new raising _Primid_ threat!

* * *

Now it was just the blue hero, Sonic the Hedgehog, with Team Chaotix's own members, the bronze fighter, Vector the Crocodile, the stealth master, Espio the Chameleon, and the youngest and wildest member, Charmy the Bee. The _Primids_ had them surrounded in a big corner, things looked a little out of hand, but that never stopped Sonic on his adventures.

"Okay, so it's four of us against ugh…one….two…three….four…hum…Ah Zillion!" Charmy was counting himself and his friends before trying to see the number of enemies, and it's a lot!?

"Only a zillion, heck, and I thought we were in a pickle?" Sonic sarcastically replied off in trying to make a joke at this time of a pinch.

"It's going to take a lot of us working together to beat 'this' many enemies." Espio stated their chances of survival by working together for this and catching up to the others.

"No problem, we just use a little force, and we'll be as free as a bird in one, two, three!" Vector replied off with no worries while cracking his knuckles against the enemy.

"Whelp, shall we start?" Sonic asked his assisted pals if they should start this already or not, and the answer was….

"Yah!" The rest of the Chaotix replied in answering 'yes' in that statement.

"Okay, time for a Sonic **Spin Dash!**" Sonic replied off from getting his answer, as he started to roll his body into a ball form. "BiziziziIHhhh!" Then without warning, he launched himself to tackle the _Primids_ themselves in front of him. "Poowwhhhhh!" That attack knocked a lot back and made a clear path out for the group, as they started to fight back as well!

"Arrrrgghh…Chomphhhh!" Vector came up and started taking a bite out of the enemy. "Grruuuaagghhh!" Vector was chomping on his captured prey until they disburse into darkness which made him gasped from what happened. "Blaugh! Them guys have a terrible taste!" Then he got cornered by three _Big Primids_, as they tried to tackle him at once. "Eat hot foot, boys! BArrruuufffhhh!" As Vector snapped, he breathed out another jet of flames which toasted the one in the middle till it was destroyed while the other two were a bit damage. "Time to play, bash them up!" Vector went over, grabbed a dazed _Big Primid_, lifted him up and was swinging it around, bashing it against the smaller, weaker troops until they were gone in a puff of smoke along with the _Primid_ he used. "Now that leaves…you!" Vector turned to the last _Big Primid_, as he cracked his knuckles and was ready for a fight. "Pow-Pow, Bang, Ka-Powwhh!" The crocodile delivered so many punches, that this _Primid_ soon bursted into nothingness, as the Vector smiled at his work. "Hah, showed them not to mess with this Croc!" He never gets tired of showing off when he can.

"Humphh!" Espio jump to the walls and used his camouflage move to blend in. "WhipIICchhh!" Suddenly, a lashing tongue was shot out and wrapped half a dozen _Primids_ in Espio's long tongue. "Wrroovvummphhh!" Then the chameleon started to lash his capture prey away and knock them into the others like a wrecking ball until he released them. "SlasTIiisshhh…Slassttiisshhh!" Then Espio used his tongue as a whip to whip the enemy around and cause some damage to them. "Flophh!" Then the purple chameleon got on the group and brought his long tongue into his mouth, and then took some flavor gum to put in for some 'reason' that we might guess was for flavoring? Taste removal.

"Okay, no matter what, lashing your tongue out must make tasting the enemy gross you out?" Sonic spoke from the side of dashing around his enemies to comment that strange move Espio did, believing it wasn't a healthy choice to use?

"You have no idea…Blaugh!" Espio replied while barfing out his mouth from his tongue's unfortunate tasting. Then suddenly, he was surrounded by more _Primids_, but the chameleon smirked at this trick, and placed his hands to form some sign patterns! "You guys will love this trick! **Leaf Swirl!**" Espio replied before he suddenly ends up creating a small tornado which also created some leaves around the chameleon. "Wooohhhh!…Toossuphhh!" Then Espio vanished, much to the _Primids_ confusion of where he went. "Pack-Pack-Pack….Pissiihhh…..Boommmhhhh!" Suddenly, during the distraction, none of the _Primids_ notice explosive tags placed on them which ignited and then…exploded, just as the familiar chameleon ninja reappeared. "Hmph! I said they love it, just forgot to mention how much of a 'Bang' it was….for them to receive!?" Espio replied with a hidden smirk across his face from doing a good job.

"Geronimo!" Charmy shouted out, as he dive bomb himself into the enemy flock and was doing a domino stack off tackling one enemy which lead to the other knocking another of his lined up pals. "Clurkhhh-Clurkk-Clurkkhh!" Let's say, he was having more fun then any young bee would have, as he spin around with joy. "Yah, you want a piece of me! I…Woohh!" Charmy duck from a _Boomerang Primid_ that thrown it's weapon which missed Charmy, as the latter blew a raspberry and taunted the foe. "Nah-Nah, miss me, miss me!" This made the _Primid_ throw his boomerang again, but this time, Charmy duck below which hit two _Primids_ that were trying to get him from behind. "My Turn!" Charmy zoomed up to tackle the front enemy, but then…stopped!? This puzzled the _Primid_ until Charmy smirked and waved at him. "Just kidding, bye-bye!" He zoomed up and look and behold, the boomerang came back and…destroyed it's owner. "POowwhhh!" Charmy then was laughing on his back in midair, finding that so funny. "Hahahahaha, man that was classic!" But he got over it to buzz around to see the number of enemies left.

"How many have lowered themselves since we started?" Sonic asked Charmy of the decreasing amount of the enemies since they started.

"Ugh….would yah think maybe ten to twenty?" Charmy replied a bit sheepishly, looks like they still got a lot more to deal with?

"Man, if I had a _**Smash Ball**_, I could do a _**Final Smash**_ and be done with this!?" Sonic cursed at seeing this is still taking too long for them to end this game.

"Our even better, some special skills along with equipment and weapons!" Vector stated out to exclaim, as if he knows something that Sonic doesn't from his wide grin on his face.

"Huhn?" Sonic replied to Vector's strange response, what was the crocodile up to when he said that?

"Yoh Espio, better call up our 'hidden' artillery!" Vector called out to his friend who appeared before his team with two scrolls.

"As you wish it!" Espio replied, as he unrolled them scrolls, they showed strange symbols, but they appeared in the center. With some hand sign ninja pattern moves, he pressed his hands onto them which made smoke explode from them. "Poowwhhhh!" Then what appeared before Sonic surprised him, as Espio's trick called out….two weapons of the strangest designs!? One was a large heavy blade with the cross-handle shaped like an Crocodile's dark green head with red eyes, and only the long handle bar as it's body. Inside it's open mouth is a large grey blade with white spike looking teeth sticking out of it, almost like the crocodile hand-bar figure had it's mouth open to reveal it's teeth. This weapon fell into Vector's open right hand, and he took a swing of it which chopped off half a dozen _Big Primids_ in one fell swoop. The second one are two shapely metal hook shot weapons in a black and yellow coloring of a bee, but these do not fire hooks or grapples, instead, they fire off…._Chaos Spears!?_ Charmy no later showed it's power after catching them by firing _Chaos Spears_ which were taking out some number of _Primids_ with multiple damages before disappearing.

"What the!?" Sonic replied baffled before he got himself together to ask this bizarre question of what he just saw. "What are those?" He's never seen the trio wield such things before, what gives?

"Glad you asked, these are our 'Special' artillery weapons!" Vector exclaimed, as he wield his heavy blade sword in front to Sonic, as he explains his. "This large blade was made with the same strong materials as my Jaws, hence forth, I now carries a weapon that's not only strong enough to break through hard to break stuff, but cut through them as well. It's designs are somewhat similar to Shadow's Rifle, that Shadow the Hedgehog guy used, only it's blade glows in a dark-green aura, allowing me to perform a few _Chaos Moves_ myself when using my blade to cause massive damage. Plus it ignites in flames from my ability to breath fire, allowing it to incinerate my targets from the flames." The cross. finished explaining his newly acquired weapon & what it gives him.

"Wooh, that's some heavy stuff your packing there, Vec?" Sonic replied in surprise to hearing what Vector's new weapon can really do.

"And Charmy's got his own batch as well?" Vector stated off to Charmy having something of his very own as well.

"Yahaaahhh, cool, huh!" Charmy replied all joyful like, as he showed his cool pose with his new weapons.

"Ugh…?" Sonic replied puzzled, not sure how he would respond to something like Charmy, a little kid, using weapons?

"I'll explain in Charmy's behalf, Sonic." Espio stated in wanting to explain Charmy's weapon since the kid bee wouldn't possibly remember how his own weapon's designs work. "As you know it, Charmy did receives these things, as his own weapons to use when he's in battles or fights, or both. They can produce a series of multiple _Chaos Spears_ to even producing something called a Hive Hexigon shape Barrier, and even merge into a stronger weapon. Plus they can be used with his _Charge Ring_ he now wears, to deliver a stronger attack when combing all three of his powered-up weapons and gears." The chameleon pointed out after he finished his explanation to the blue hedgehog.

"What _Charge Ring_? Where?" Sonic asked confused, he doesn't remember seeing the little bee wearing anything like that?

"Right here! Heheh?" Charmy showed his stinger, up to Sonic's nervous face, but notice a _Power Ring_ fitted on the bee's bottom, so that explains things.

"Then what about Espio, I don't see anything that he's got?" Sonic stated in seeing the shinobi chameleon didn't get anything out of that stuff?

"I have something equally effective…._Ninjetsu Skills_ of the next level." Espio calmly explained to the blue hero that he has some new skills and abilities that make him a far greater force then before.

"Right, how…?" Sonic was about to ask when some _Primids_ where about to launch a sneak attack during his distraction.

"**HIVE SHIELD!**" Charmy dive into his group, opens one of his weapons three triangle sides which cast an energy lined track marks to resemble a hexagon! "Brriishhhh!" The enemies attack failed, as the young bee pushed the attacks back and fired the enemies away from them. "**HIVE GOOP!**" Then he aimed his other weapon in hand and fired surprisingly, a sticky substance to the _Primids_ feet which got them stuck! "Hahaha, they really seem stuck now!" He laugh at finding this little stunt funny too.

"**Gator-Blade Beam!**" Vector shouted, as his blade glows a mighty aura form, concentrating before he swings the thing forward, unleashing a powerful dark-green beam like a crescent moon shape. "Poowwssuhhhh…sliisshhh!" The thing hit a bunch of them enemy things, slicing them in halves like a clean state. "Hah, my teeth aren't the only ones sharp!" The croc. laugh off in feeling boastful about himself even more.

"Yoh Espio, incoming!" Sonic warned, as he zoomed over and tackle some _Primids_, as Espio was making some form signs.

"I thank you for the save, but you might wanna get out of the way of the advancing troops." Espio thanked for the aid while he and Sonic saw saw a bunch of _Fire Primids_ marching forward, launching their fire balls at the group.

"Wooh, they're throwing fireballs! How do we put out that stuff without any nearby water for me to splash on them with a little speed help?" Sonic yelped from the attacks of falling balls of fire, they'll have to be quick around these things or…perhaps they have another solution to the problem.

"Then I shall fight fire with water, with this move! **Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!**" Espio exclaimed, as he suddenly created a column of water that erupted from behind him and formed the head of a dragon. "RAarrghhhh!…/PUuussiihhhh!" The water dragon head launched itself at the enemies of fire, all the fire attacks were put out and when the attack hit, it sent out a strong pressure of water bashing them against the _Fire Primids_ until their flames cease and they vanished into the darkness.

"Yoh, Sonic! Let me show you my own Buzzsaw! **GATOR BUZZSAW!**" Vector shouted to get Sonic's attention, as his blade was covered in a green aura, as he created a solid aura objects that he thrusted them outward. "Sppsisisishhhh!" They took the forms of glowing buzzsaws that drilled through the ground and attacked the _Primids_, slicing them in half on first contact. Vector even swung his blade in midair which released the same move, but they flew off and attacked those that where on hill tops going for range attacks, but failed.

"Man, you just wanted to show off, huh?" Sonic stated in seeing Vector made a move that was mostly his own, with a slight twist.

"That ain't nothing, check this next one out! **GATOR BUZZSAW SPIN!**" Vector jumped in the air and did a downward spin with his blade, as he gave it more power. "SPiizizizizhhh!" That boost helped him provide the supreme pressure to slash through some _Metal Primids_ after coming down, but he wasn't done yet. "**GATOR BUZZSAW TORNADO!**" Vector then spun around in a tornado with his blade stuck out, as his surviving foes came closer until… "ZZzizizizisisishhh!" He sliced them with even more ease, cutting them down to size.

"Ohhh, my turn! **Charge Sting Shot!**" Charmy intervened, as he used his _Charge Ring_ on his stinger to charge some energy and, much to Sonic's surprise, fired a charged yellow beam that smacked against a _Metal Primids_ back! "PIiissisiihhh!" That attack knock the enemy down, electrified from the attack but left a hole where it fell into. "And that wasn't all I can do!" The little bee boosted himself, as Charmy brings the two edges together, they split open their shapes to form a long triangle sides with an opening in the center. "Try this, **DELTA CANNON!**" That opening began to charge up a powerful yellow charged beam to be shot out! "TRruusshhh.../POOWWwfuuhhhmmm!" He fired it and it toasted a good amount of _Primids_ to dust, as it's as powerful and accurate, as the form of a _Chaos Lance_, but somehow with more boost. "Heeheh! Don't underestimate this little bee! YaHHHoooo!" Charmy boosted himself, as he made another cheer for himself.

"Okay, I think you went over board with giving Charmy 'THAT' much power!? A kid with trigger blasters might end up biting yah back in the end." Sonic exclaimed from noticing the groups new weapons and stuff were good and all, but they were pretty overdoing stuff. Especially for Charmy, it's like giving a kid something sweet, and pretty much, they go crazy over the stuff until they do something really crazy.

"Hey, we couldn't help it, we got these things made for me and him on account of our needs." Vector expressed himself & Charmy's behalf, to state that they have a reason for going so far as to get themselves suited up with such strong weapons made specially for them and for them only to use in battles.

"And that is…" Sonic was about to ask, until he and Vector's conversation got interrupted by…someone else's fight!?

"_**Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!**_" Suddenly, Espio's voice is heard, as the two turn away and yelp from fire being extracted from the chameleon's mouth and into a giant ball of fire directed at the next batch of _Primids_. "Brruuusssiihhh!" That attack burn them to a cinder, that attack was enough to compete against Vector's own fire-breath, but not of natural sources, but from ninjutsu.

"Now Espio can breath fire?" Sonic exclaimed in more surprise, the shinobi ninja he knew could perform some ninja moves, but this stuff is something over the top in his mind.

"Yeph, you be amazed how much he and I complete to see who can outlast who in a fire-breathing contest." Vector exclaimed with pride, remembering what he and Espio do to have a contest to see who's fire was better.

"Well, at least it's not your breath?" Sonic remark to state that the crocodile's breath would win him the victory, hands down.

"Hehehe, he's got yah there, Vector!" Charmy came around and heard this, and was laughing it up.

"Can it, Charmy!" Vector snapped at the bee for enjoying the joke TOO much on his account!?

"The point is…Sonic!" Espio approached his friend, as some of the surviving _Primids_ were coming through the flames left on the ground the chameleon made. "We needed to built our strengths up, we've known you've had many experiences with Doctor Eggman, but…on different threats, you needed help? And while things ended for the best, we decided to improve ourselves, so that we can be a better help to you and the planet when it really needs us." What Espio explained did say a lot, Sonic saved the world from his experience with Eggman, his rival, but the rest of the gang were either unable to help much or weren't strong enough.

Sonic sign in defeat in knowing Espio is right, he's the brains of reason after all. "I…guess your right? Just thinking you guys may wanna wait to use those moves for a BIGGER emergency!?" Sonic explained that if they wanted to use such strong forces, they may need to either get stronger or learn some control, that way, they can handle themselves better. Except for Espio since he seems like the cool ninja and all that, so he's no problem, but Vector and Charmy, they are the different story. "But otherwise, they helped cut this big group down to size, so let's keep going at it now!" The blue hedgehog exclaimed from seeing the low rank of _Primids_, as he got himself ready for another shot, along with the determination of the Chaotix.

After that much, the only remaining _Primids_ were about as weak as those without their fancy size, weapons, and abilities. This time, it was time to bring home the goal for Team Chaotix. As Vector puts away his broad sword which made Espio and Charmy stare at him in wonder of what the crocodile is thinking off?

"Alright boys, time we bring out..THE BIG GUNS!" Vector shouted out his commandment of what his team needs to plan next for the final blow.

"Vector, you don't mean….?" Espio was stating with concern, as he felt he knew what his leader was gonna say the instant he spoke those words.

"Yes! It's time to…SING!" Vector replied while announcing the plan of action and it was….to sing to the enemy?

"YAaahhh!" Charmy cheered all excited while Espio covered his face in embarrassment for the thought. But Sonic fall face first to the ground before getting his feet back up again.

"Are you kidding me?" Sonic shouted in disbelief, this was Vector's final plan, to sing, what good will that accomplish them anyhow?

"Nope, just watch and be amazed from our power of music!" Vector shook his head to state his seriousness, and wanted Sonic to step back so he wouldn't get caught in the cross fire.

Espio pulls out a samisen (Japanese guitar), Charmy pulls out a drum, and Vector brings out a microphone stand to sing his songs in.

"La-la-la, la-la!" Vector began to sing really badly and the others going at it with their own vocals like Charmy repeating his name. "Charmy! Charmy! Charmy!" Espio, basically mumbles his words while still playing his instrument. It short, their playing and singing is enough to cause a lot of _Primids_ to suffer an ear-splitting headache before dis-bursting themselves. "Boom…Boomm…Booommmhhh!" That last attack did a lot of damage that left an entire field empty of the once fought enemies, just as this team was packing their instruments after finishing their performance.

"Thank you, you're a great audience, good night!" Charmy replied off, as he made a bow to any people left besides his team and Sonic.

"Man, if I had thought of remembering their bad routine of singing, I could've asked them to do that from the start and save time?" Sonic stated in complete disbelief that he shoulda asked his detective pals to have done that move from the beginning.

Soon afterwards, there was nothing left of the enemy _Primids_, all of them were destroyed. Sonic whistled in being impressed, the Chaotix have been doing some serious workouts to make themselves become so good. Vector's strength has grown enough and has become sharper when using a big heavy blade. Espio, as skilled in his _Ninjetsu_ skills, he's develop some new moves that make him even greater and just as good in combat. The most impressive one of all was Charmy, while the little bee may not have so much at first, he's learn to defend himself with some new 'toys' and combat skills that some would think a kid his age shouldn't be handling.

"Boy, you guys sure cleaned house?" Sonic complimented on this team's efforts shown today.

"So does that mean we're equal in being heroes like you and perhaps make it into the next _Smash Tournament_?" Charmy came up to Sonic's face and asked him a question while being all excited and over doing it a bit.

"Ugh, maybe?" Sonic replied a bit awkward at the hyperactive bee's request, but decided to humor him to not get his dreams up.

"Heh, these guys were no sweet, after all, they had US to deal with!" Vector exclaimed with a wave off of his hand, this battle was easy for him.

"I for one, 'surprisingly' agree to that one, Vector." Espio lightly nodded in agreeing with his leader on that statement without arguments.

"Well in any case guys, thanks for the help, but now I gotta plan to catch up with my friends chasing after some cloak guy dropping bombs that suck up areas." Sonic thanks the Chaotix Detectives for their help, but now he's gotta catch up with his pals. Especially while there's an escape loon with a bomb still out there.

"It's cool, just remember, you know how to find us." Vector replied off like it was no big deal at all for them.

"And we'll be waiting for another chance to help you." Espio stated in thinking that if Sonic needs to, weather he wants to or not, he can call on them for some help.

"But what about our pay?" Charmy asked that question out of the bloom. And with that, came a lot of late reactions from Vector of remembering something…they weren't paired yet!?

"Aw MAN, I TOTALLY FORGOT THAT?" Vector screeched out loud in remembering that they were hired to help, but they didn't discuss payment, so now what?

"Hey, easy? I think when this is over, I'll see about getting the President to sign you guys a 'nice' check for saving the world from an evil invasion." Sonic replied in stating the Chaotix to relax, saying he'll give them credit and that the president, who's close friend to Sonic, will pay them for their extra hard work during the incident of the _Smash Tournament_!

"Well…at least the money problem is solved, guys." Espio replied in somewhat relief to hear that from Sonic, he'll make sure they'll be paid for their services. After all, even Detectives gotta survive in the world with some pay.

"Yah, we'll get paid!" Charmy cheered in hearing that their shortage on money will soon be over.

"And by the President, no less? Now that's a HIGH PAY JOB!" Vector stated in excitement, getting payment by the U.S.A.'s leader is a great honor and satisfaction, anybody knows that. Then Vector notice he and his pals were glowing, that meant their limit was up as _Assist Trophies_ here. "Whelp, see yah later, Sonic!" The crocodile waved off to his hedgehog friend in gonna be going now.

"Well meet again, in the next battle, I'm certain of it." Espio stated off, as he made a praying bow of respect to a worthy friend and opponent, stating they'll meet in the next big fight it seems.

"Okay, Bye-Bye! Call us anytime! Oh...Except on our Break!" Charmy cheerfully waved off to the blue hedgehog in his silly manner which even after all this time, the bee is still the same goofy kid.

"Briiifffiishhhh!" Soon the trio got covered in light, and when the light faded and Sonic got his sight back, he saw what was left behind. It was an _Assist Trophy_ that had Vector in the middle waving his heavy sword over his shoulders, Espio on his right with his hands formed in some ninja sign before performing a move, and lastly was Charmy on the left, on his tippy-toes, wielding his _Tri-Stingers_ with one waving out to the folks in front of him. Then, after smiling at the thing, Sonic bends down and picks it up, as he keeps the trophy of his pals.

"Whelp, this was fun, but now I gotta split, hope the gang found old Minister-face and stop him before another explosion!?" Then after stating his remarks on the battle, the hedgehog started to turn and run out to where his friends went. Even though it was quote a few minutes, Sonic the Hedgehog is known for speed and will reach the others in a sonic second, hands down to that!

* * *

After a while of traveling through the dessert field, the team was still trying to find and catch the _Ancient Minister_, but so far, they may have lost him? And Sonic had finally joined up with them after a few short minutes ago while explaining what happened against the other _Primids_ he & the Chaotix took care of.

"Great, all that fighting, and we LOSE the guy?" Raimundo signs in depression that they lose sight of their target.

"Don't be selling our luck short, partner. I got the eye in the sky for finding our varmint, right here!" Clay stated with a confident smile, as he had the solution to their problem. He takes out an eagle-shaped binocular from his stash and presented it to the rest.

"The _Eagle Scope_, yoh, that's not a bad plan Clay?" Jermaine spoke in getting his cowboy friend's plan, and it's a good one.

"What can that thing do?" Jade asked from never seeing this _Shen Gong Wu_ item till now?

"This beauty can see over vast distances, along with can cause another person to see things from the user's point of view." Clay explain the _Shen Gong Wu's_ ability to the gang from the basic knowledge. "Plus, if we had the _Fountain of Hui_, and used it with this _Shen Gong Wu_, might give us the the solution of using the two to figure out any problem just like that?" Clay finished off to say, and after hearing this, would've been a nice little idea, but then again, beggars can't be choosers?

"Course, I think it can also do another job? Like turn animals into a sentient creature, like when Chase used it on a T-Rex to become a Super-Genius chess master?" Dojo pointed out to the gang of another effect from this type of Wu.

"Dinosaurs playing chess, boy, wouldn't that be a barrel of fun?" Sonic sarcastically exclaimed to think of such a thing to ever happen in their life.

"Here, let me use it!?" Jackie Chan asked, as Clay gave him the Shen Gong Wu, as Jackie held it while chucking at figuring how to use it? "Hehe…um…_**Eagle Scope?**_" The man slowly announced off the name to use this item in question? "Creeakkhhh!" The binocular stretched out, as Jackie was looking through it, and spotted something in the distance! "The _Ancient Minister_ is just right ahead of us!" The Chan man gave Clay his Wu, as the others nodded in finding their destination of the target. "Quickly, let's go!" Jackie issued off to say, as the heroes resumed the chase.

While floating in the air and making his way, the _Ancient Minister_ turned around and noticed the heroes chasing him. "Thowh-Thowh-Thowh-Thowh!" Without waiting, he shot lasers on the persistent heroes from his hover device without even flinching. The heroes were avoiding the lasers after noticing them.

"Wahhh!" Raimundo yelp off, as he continues to run with Jackie Chan, as the brazilian used his element. "**WUDAI STAR WIND!**" The wind was circling around his wrist to prepare himself with a little speed boost.

"_**SPEED TALISMAN!**_" Jackie Chan took out his _Speed Talisman_ that had a rabbit on it and it glowed within his hand.

"POWwwhhhhh!" The two were using their speed to match even Sonic's to dodge more of the laser shots and charge straight at the _Ancient Minister_ ahead.

"Gurgurahuwohoh!" As the target hovered about at seeing the enemies approach him, something else happened!?

"RisshRIisshh!" All of sudden, humanoid robots appeared and blocked the heroes while giving the chaser a chance to escape.

"WAhh, what's with these robots?" Jackie yelped in seeing the large army of these sudden robots before them out of the blue?

"Forget the scrape metals, we still got 'him' to chase!" Raimundo spoke off to tell to avoid the bots, as he and Jackie tried to get through, but these things were tougher then they thought.

"Foossihh…/Clumphh!" Just as the _Ancient Minister_ watched, he felt something tug underneath him! He notice that another of the robotic humanoid droids had grabbed hold of the bomb. "Trichhh.../Toowwhh.../Powwhhh!" Soon the bomb was dropped and it smacked into the ground with the robot breaking off it's arm and head. "Bizizihhh!" A few sparks had happened from the electrical circuits coming off the bots, but that's natural.

Then afterwards, two robots came on the sides of the bomb. "Visshh…Viishviishh!" The one on the left nodded and the one on the right nodded. After they both finished with nodding at each other before inserting their arms into the bomb. "VRoomhh…THuummphhh!" Then they pulled the bomb which electrified it's middle end open to reveal the same ticking and glowing sphere inside as before. "Bleeph-Bleeph-Bleeph!…" Like before, it showed a timer of 3:00 minutes and counting...

"You guys…?" The _Ancient Minister_ stared down at the humanoid robots, they were planning to help him….even if it meant sacrificing themselves to activate a bomb to do so?

Soon during the moment, Thor was on one of the robots on the left, trying to pray it off.

"Cease this, machine! Thy act is foolish!" Thor exclaimed forth, as he tries to pull the robot off, but for some reason, even his strength isn't taking them out, why?

"Listen to him! You don't seem to be aware of what you're doing!?" Raimundo exclaimed as well, as he jumped up on the right sided robot and tries to punch the bot. "Shesh, how hard is it for these guys to break, even the Jackbots are easier?" The Brazilian kid groaned off to make that statement on seeing these robots aren't as weak as other bots he's come to face in the past.

At this moment, two other robots came and grabbed these two heroes attacking the bots preparing the bomb.

"Hay stop! Let us go! STOOOophhh!" Raimundo struggled with these bots, but their grip was hard for him to escape from.

"Soulless machines, are you so blind to the truth!?" Thor snapped out to the robots doing this, can't they see they're dooming themselves from this act.

"POwwwhhh!" Suddenly, Jackie Chan and Sonic bash against those bots, stunning them enough to free their friends.

"The others took over against those other robots so we could get here?" Jackie Chan explained quickly of how they got here so quickly to aid Thor & Rai.

"Yoh, lets blow this place before it BLOWS us up!" Sonic noted the change of situation and short on time they got, so it's time to vamoose.

The _Ancient Minister_ looked down below to see what has happened. He saw the other robots who were still on the ground, one waved to him, as if saying farewell. "Thank you….?" Was all he quietly spoke, as the timer reached zero. "Triissiihhh!" At that, a bright light flashed again from the bomb and turn into a black sphere. "POWWwhhh…Ruuummmhhhh!" The _Subspace Bomb_ exploded and a dark sphere emerged, as it started to grow and suck everything into it. "Vrrooughhh!" The robots found themselves suck into the said dark sphere, most even lost their parts before being completely sucked in.

"Rai, I hate to bother yah, but we got BIG Company!" Clay states to his buddy of the approaching _Subspace Bomb_ which is coming up close, REAL Close!?

"Yah, I know!" Raimundo stated off, as he was pushing himself harder to flee while carrying his heavy friend since his _Wind_ was faster then Clay's _Earth_ ability.

Then Dojo is seen carrying Jackie, Jade and Jermaine on his Chinese Dragon form while Thor flies besides them, as they join to their friends.

"We need to reach a safe distance!" Thor spoke in alarming his friends that they must get clear of this environment and quickly before they too, are caught in the bomb's suction effect.

"Yoh, I think we better find out what that was about?" Jermaine spoke from on top of Dojo, trying to understand what just went on back there that seemed…strange?

"First that guy clothed spoke, and those robots acted on their own will to save him?" Jade asked out those questions that seem strange for some reason.

"It might have been a protection program, Jade?" Jackie exclaimed an idea of what may have been display to them, as a simple programing to save their master, etc.

"Yah, there aren't many robots that think freely? Even Jack Spicer's robots, besides their emotional senses, they aren't the most reliable sources? If yah know what I mean." Dojo concluded his facts with the others on the statement. No way a robot would act on it's own without free will, and even then, it seemed highly impossible…or was it?

"I wouldn't be sure about that?" Soon Sonic zoomed up to his pals while running from the growing sphere. "I've seen my share of robots with minds of their own, and I think we need to get to the bottom of this if we need answers, and fast!?" The hedgehog was not kidding, something about this definitely seemed fishy and they have to uncover it quickly if they wanna handle it.

Soon, the group of heroes zoomed out even faster to escape the growing sphere, so they won't be caught in it.

"RoooarRUrrgghh!" The subspace sphere had grown to cover the entire part of one dessert area before it stopped it's expending range.

As the heroes escaped the dark sphere, they sighed in relief. The _Ancient Minister_ may have been able to strike once again, but the war isn't over yet.

**End Of Chapter.**

**Note:** _**Assist Trophy -**_ Vector The Crocodile is representing Knuckle Joe (Kirby Series), since both are fighters and use their brute strength along with their fist. This Assist Trophy is knob to use his "Vulcan Jab" technique, which is a series of rapid punches, on the nearest foe, then afterwards, he'll finish off the opponent with one of two "finisher" attacks; the strong, short-ranged "Smash Punch", or the electricity-charged uppercut known as the "Rising Break" technique. But since Vector is different with his punches (Not like Knuckles' rapid punches), he'll use besides his Super Strength with his fist, by using his Powerful Jaws and even breath 'Fire' when the situation calls for it. I even decided to have some fun by adding the rest of Team Chaotix along with their Special Team Move and some interesting moves that the originals never had until I thought of them!

**VISION NOTE:** Some of the techniques the Chaotix used, are some of my own made up creations for a story involving them.

Vector's sword swing is similar to how Link does a sword beam. Plus, I added the spinning wheel blades that was inspired from Wheel Gator from Megaman X2 game.

The other moves that Espio used, about Ninjutsu, are as more related to some ninja moves from the Naruto Series.

Heck, some of these new idea moves were more or less, ones I thought for the Chaotix before the new Robotized Masters from Archie's Sonic/Mega Man crossover story "Worlds Collide" even came out?

The Special Team Move was something used from Sonic Heroes game. And most of the original moves thus far seen have been the usual stuff the trio showed in any game staring them...so far.

Now this was a **VISION** that you could say was very exciting on a whole new level of entertainment. And like always, the VISION-KING has got the goods to pay the bills (heh, a line from Turbo's film, classic), and there's more still. In the next action, we return to see how Optimis Primal and Max are doing in their search for the other missing Freelance Police member; Sam. You'll **IN-VISION** moments where Chase Young shows up, gets Max, and almost gets Optimis if not for the arrival of another Maximal ally! But celebration is put on hold, for when an evil clone of Max comes into the picture, he'll transform into ah…ah…ah….I CAN'T SAY!? You have to be here to see it, especially for what the real Max is gonna do about it? The rabbit has his own surprises, and even one to shake any Sam & Max fans minds! And then another character will be seen, a Cybertronian, is it a Maximal or…more like a rival? So many questions, so little answers to questions, you'll have to wait to find out? So enjoy what is here, cause once the next chapter comes up….it's gonna be something else alright…yes…


	18. Chapter 17: Scanned Search, More Allies

Author's Note: Hi again to my loyal viewers & followers alike. Ready to be **ENVISIONED** for more exciting action? Cause you know the "King Of VISIONS" has got it all made right here for ya. And boy do I have something here that's so unexpected of a twist, you'll almost go crazy for it? But hay, when you **VISUALIZE** something of the most thrilling stuff to entertain us all, then I'm doing my own part to make it happen. And if you're a Sam & Max fan, you've seen the Season Games, then you'll really enjoy what I cooked up in this chapter. And also, two more Transformers from the Beast Wars Season Three, will make an appearance. So without delay, let us enjoy what's ahead of us now…shall we…?

**Chapter 17: Scanned Search, More Allies**

Later on, along an ocean side, we see a land spot from waterfalls to a dirt path where some 'other' hero groups are traveling. They are Optimis Primal, Commander of the Maximals, and then there's Max, of the Freelance Police. They are still traveling together, by foot, without the Maximals' vehicle modes to ease the trip, as Optimis felt this situation didn't need them to take chance of a fight unless provoke while Max just groaned. The rabbit had gotten this big guy to help him rescue his K-9 buddy gone missing; Sam, and hopefully soon, Max felt like he's not himself without Sam around.

Max had decided to make a conversation with the big bot, as he spoke. "Aghhhh, I tell yah, this whole thing is driving me insane!" The rabbit had once again, was making another issue to complain.

"That you've been away from your friend?" Optimis asked if Max was still missing his moments of being with Sam after a bit of time has passed by.

"That, and that you can't just drive or fly us to make our walking trip any easier?" Max complained his reasons of being so moody about what's going on, it figures.

"I can't risk it, I'm conserving my power cells for an emergency, in case of another battle." Optimis Primal explained to the little rabbit of what he's doing, he's saving energy for another fight…in case there is one? "So far, we've been lucky not to encounter anyone else that maybe an enemy?" The big bot issued from looking around, everything was mostly quiet…but for how long was the tricky question?

"Yah, well I hope 'they', try something, cause I'm as bored of this silences that I could…." Max was moaning some more about their situation and was about to go on until….

"PRRrrOOosssiihhhh!…PRroowwiisshhhh!" All of sudden, a black arrow came from nowhere and hit the hyperactive-maniac rabbit while distracted.

"Ahhhuagh!" Optimis Primals' eyes widened in alarm, as he witnessed Max getting turn into a grey trophy before hitting the ground, lifeless for the moment in that state.

"Beepbeep, beep!" An alarm system rang out which got Optimis to hear his system warn him of something. "_Alert! Enemy Unit In Front With Unnatural Energy Usage!_" Optimis' male computer voice spoke to warn him of a threat which explains what attack them.

Optimis turned around and saw none other than Chase Young off far with a _Dark Cannon_ in his hands.

"Hechechechech, ironic, is it not? When I first tried to get that rabbit, his K-9 associate got in the way, and now he's been turned into a trophy." Chase Young exclaimed with more of his sinister laugher at Optimis' situation of being alone now while recalling how when he tried to get the Freelance Police duo, he got the dog before the rabbit.

"Chase Young, you're starting to get on my last nerve!" Optimis said off with a strict tone while glaring at Chase and getting into combat position.

"Hate to spoil this moment, but I must complete my job." Chase Young spoke in remarking to their little chat, as he's got other things needing to be dealt with.

"Brrrooowwiishhhh!" Chase Young held his _Dark Cannon_, as it began to charge up, just before he fired it again. "POWWwiisshhhh!" Then he fired off another dark arrow straight to the Maximal Commander now in the path.

Now it seemed hard to dodge that shot with a big and slow body, but Optimis didn't flinch, as he moved out of the way. "HAaarrghhhh!" With luck, Optimis jumped around, as he avoided the shot in the nick of time and skidded over to the side. "Tiisshhh!" When he position himself, Optimis stared down at his enemy. "Don't think that I'm slow with this new body, Chase!" He issued off in remarking that some opponents, almost judge too quickly of an opponent's size to be slow.

"Hmmm, this could be a problem…?" Chase spoke to himself, but then he turns around to see the trophy figure of Max, and the evil _Heylin_ warrior gets an evil smile on his grin with an idea. "Hmph, perfect!" Then Chase Young pointed his free hand out, and gave out a command, but to whom? "Seize the trophy, and take it's form!" He ushered his demand in what act to be performed here.

Then without warning, the dark spores from before had covered Max's trophy figure, and like Kimiko, were changing themselves. "WisISssh, Wushsishshh!" As they rose up from covering the trophy as a cloud of spores in the air now….

"Hahahaahh, prepare yourself, MAXIMAL! For you'll soon face the ally you've decided to help." Chase Young cackled at witnessing the new power of these dark particles about to be made.

"Ugh?" Optimis turned and gasped at what he saw was happening from those dark spores' work.

"WiisisWUuaghh…VVviistiisshh!" The dark spores cloud began to shrink, forming a figure which was strangely familiar like…a rabbit!? "Powhhh!" Optimis stared as the new being landed on the ground, it was…Max? But this Max wasn't him of the Freelance Police because he landed near the trophy form of the real bunny. No, this one was glowing a dark aura, and once more, it had yellow eyes and lack of any emotion. Course the 'real' Max is kinda like that, if not that this one is the silent type, but in other cases, as this doubleganger takes out Max's pistols and aims them at the Maximal prey.

"By PRIMIS!" Optimis exclaimed in shock at what he was witnessing being born from some dark arts?

"BeepBeep, Beep!" Suddenly, Optimis' systems went off in an alarming rate. "_Alert! Unknown Energy Source Has Taken Form, Advise Extreme Caution!_" The system issued that even Optimis should be prepared for whatever may come his way, is a danger of unknown standings.

"What kind of game are you playing when creating evil clones of people?" Optimis spoke off angrily, as he got into a defensive stance and stared back at Chase on his left. A clone enemy of his ally and off on the side was an enemy with a cannon to turn him into a trophy, things really weren't going well in Optimis' plans for the day.

"Amazing what the _Primids_ can do, once they have dose over a trophy form of the fallen prey. Taking on their likeness and abilities, while lacking a voice, but is replace with loyalty." Chase Young explained to Optims the _Primids_ special function, to take on appearances, and abilities. The evil _Heylin_ warrior grinned, as he stated this last part. "But soon, you won't be worrying about it for long." Soon Chase gets his _Dark Cannon_ ready into position and was about to shoot another arrow. That was until…

"Powwhh-Powwh-Powwh, Powhhh, Poowhh!" All of sudden, lasers came out of nowhere and hit the ground around Chase Young, making him yelp.

"Ach! What's this?" The evil _Heylin_ warrior snapped at seeing something is interrupting his victory at the moment.

"Vrruummmhhhhh!" Suddenly, another ship came out and was soaring through the skies, even enough to fly over Chase Young who blocked off the wind and dust flying at his face. The ship was deep aqua-blue, with vertically-oriented triangular "wings" held out from the hull on thin shafts. It's known as a _Starhopper_, as it's presence of Arabic numerals, if taken as canonical rather than a production oversight, implies of a connection between that ship (or it's place of origin) and human cultures. "Toovhhh!" Suddenly, as the ship flip itself upside down, the latch popped open and out came someone from inside it.

"Haahh!" The unknown figure actually flew down right in front of the surprised Chase Young after regaining himself from that air-assault.

"Depthcharge - MAXIMIZE!" Upon landing on the ground, we see that this person wasn't really a person, for one…he's made of metal and spoke the Maximal code, like Optimis Primal, so that makes him a Cybertronian. His outer appearance was of a manta ray, top blue fin wings with a silver coating on his body, and yellow eyes. But once more, it flipped his wings up out like pointed tail wings with a jet thruster behind him. His first form was his Beast Mode from his earlier stage entrance, then his _Skimmer Mode_ for flight for his landing, and now he begins to transform. He has his wings on his back, his beast mode's head on his chest which can shot a spring-loaded, gravity-fed disc launcher from it's month in all his modes. His head looks aquatic, a moving month plate, red eyes. Soon his name is revealed, as he stares right at his opponent before him. And soon came his name of introduction to this scene….

**Depthcharge**

That's his name, and don't forget it, cause Depthcharge is a serious competitor, not one for being a team player at times, but he will get the job done when needed, and can be loyal to 'most' of his comrades or 'friends' of those he choses to be friends with. He notices the situation, as he spoke in a deep and serious motion of his voice, like for one that was gonna get the job done. "Hugh! Chose one heck of problem you got yourself in here, Primal?" He was speaking towards Optimis in seeing the situation the bot was in.

"Depthcharge! Are you an ally I'm glad to see for once." Optimisl Primal spoke in a happy remark kinda tone at seeing someone here he knows, even if it's the lone-member of the Maximals.

"Heh, you too. Excuse me while I…Cut in!?" Depthcharge teased back, and then quicker then Chase Young could expect, the Aqua base robot charged up and kicked the _Dark Cannon_ outta the evil _Heylin's_ hands. "Kiicckkhhh!" While Chase Young yelp from this kick movement and his weapon spiral around in the air, Depthcharge then made a surprise effort, by taking two blasters out. While he has one blaster, his other blaster was a shark that's his cybershark, a drone unit that has two spring-loaded missiles in it's month. It's used as a hand-held weapon in his robot mode while in his Beast Mode, it attaches to his Manta/Skimmer modes while being a scout in the waters.

"Bang-Bam-Bang-Bam…Boom-Boom-Boom!" He fired off his blasts, missiles, even surprisingly fired off energy disk from his manta's mouth. "Thoowwhh…BAammmhhhh!" After a few hits on it, the _Dark Cannon_ exploded in midair as Depthcharge finished his relentless assault barrage.

"Looks like your little toy, just can't handle my own? Heheheh…" Depthcharge taunted Chase's surprised and shock expression at what had happened by such unexpected odds.

Chase saw the remains of his cannon fall all over him, the weapon was destroyed, and just as he seized victory. "Grrrr….you'll pay for your interference, warrior? Humphhh!" Then Chase jumped at an amazing height jump and vanished behind the trees for the moment. "**RUBY OF RAMSES!**" Then after hearing that familiar _Shen Gong Wu_, we see Chase Young using the fable _Ruby of Ramses_ to give him control to levitate himself off the ground and left the spot where he stood.

"There goes one problem, and that now leaves….?" Depthcharge stated in seeing Chase Young leaving the scene and brings his focus to the glowing evil version of Max. "To deal with you?" The Maximal said in a deep serious tone that would shake a person in fear from such a threatening tone in the voice.

The evil Max doppleganger started to lash out in anger, and then got covered by more dark spores. Shrouding the thing with more of it's dark particular particle cells before they finished and started to grow the copy into a larger size. But something else was happening, the thing's appearance was genetically…."mutating" it? Transforming it into a giant, Lovecraftian monster that was squid-like with pitch eyes that still had the yellow, sharp fang teeth with tentacles off his nose. In short….A GENETIC FREAK OF DEMONIC NATURE! To which, he shall be know as…Elder God Max! Or at another moment for short notice, Maxzilla, whichever fits the bill?

"Ah Slag?" Depthcharge groaned at seeing such a ugly looking organic creature in his career line of work.

"I don't like the looks of this, best we get as much reinforcements as we can." Optimis stated from the look of this situation, and knew that it could take more then him and Depthcharge to take out an 80 foot tall monster.

At this moment, Optimis Primal touched Max's trophy. The latter stood up while groaning from what happened to him.

"Ugh…What happen? Last I recall was… WHOAH!" Max was exclaiming in agony of what he felt happened, as he was getting himself up before he yelped at the sight of…himself.

"Stomp-Stomp-Stomp…STOMPPphhh!" Elder God Max stomped his feet like a tyrant ape going on the loose, as Max was staring in shock to who he is seeing.

"Whooh, I didn't know I was reliving my last life being a demon god-like titan again?" Max spoke in surprise to see that before him…was another him, only taller, more squidish, and even MEANER looking then him!?

"You're not?" Depthcharge remarked off the rabbit's statement about comparing this to him reliving a moment in his life or being such a major freak of nature.

"Max, this is Deathcharge, he's…an ally?" Optimis introduce his silent and serious friend who ignored the looks. "He arrived in time to stop Chase Young and destroy his weapon before he could use, but ended up escaping." The Maximal Commander explained the short version of what happened while Max was out most of the time.

"That's great and all, but just one question? Does someone wanna explain why there's a near 50 stories tall, MEeeee, in front of us?" Max asked the main question of the situation after saying his thanks of course, but wants his answer NOW about what's staring down at them.

"Those dark spores merged with your trophy self and created this freak." Depthcharge stated to exclaim what happened to Max while he was in trophy form, and how this new enemy was formed.

"WHAT!" Max exclaimed in shock, those dark spore things he's seen before with the fake Chase Young, have now made this clone being of him, just like that? How disguising!?

"That's not all, when Chase escaped, this thing gathered more dark spores to grow, I believed it was trying to grow in size and power?" Optimis explained on what he believes was a reaction to make the Fake Max self have better defense. But still, one thing puzzled him, and that's the appearance of the Max clone, it's as if it changed from another source, but how? "But it seemed to have gotten a different source to change your-clone, into something much different?" None of the Maximals knew how this evil creature came to be, how did this even happen?

"Like I said, I swallowed some Dark essence one time from a Demon God and turn into him. But I think the rest is fuzzy since Sam said I blown up in one time line and came back to join him in about this era?" Max explained basically on what he was told of the situation involving him becoming a monster in one time period, then another one comes to be with his lonely partner. In short, it's tricky time traveling stuff, always a headache to explain it.

"Just our luck? Another person that interfered within the time line." Depthcharge remarked under his breath in knowing that Max here musta broke a number of time laws and such.

"Alright, it's time we started to take on this enemy." Optimis stated to remind his friends and allies that they gotta stop this evil giant thing first.

"Powhhhh…" Then without warning, the Elder God Max delivered a punch into the dirt which made the three heroes scatter. While the Maximals were fine since being made of metal, Max rolled off and then without knowing it, something broke from him, but not a bone? "BReakiiisshhh!" The rabbit looked down in hearing the glass shattering noise and saw…that the snow-globe with his _Toys Of Power_ had been released from their container.

"Ahhh, my TOYS, he…wait a second?" Max was about to complain, but then an idea came to mind? If he could use the _Toys Of Power_, he could be more helpful in beating this evil copy of himself. "Cool, I can use these TOYS OF POWER in battle? Sweet!" He gathered the pieces into the open snow-globe and rushed back to the Maximals.

"Then see what they can do, Max!? Arrgghhh!" Optimis spoke from hearing what Max said of what can help, as he dodged a close fist impact by jumping back.

"Let's see, ah….**THE PLAYING CARDS!**" Max looked around and pulled out playing cards used in many card games, but these were special kinda cards. "Now I can read his thoughts!?" Max used these toys and stared at the evil copy, planning to read his mind….

"Beeeeeeeeeeeppppphhhhhh…!" However, there was nothing but an empty 'beeping' sound that goes on forever? Like something you hear from a TV CHannel signal being lost or disconnected. Even without a clear mind, this enemy still reacts fine in a fight.

"Wow! Not only doesn't he speak, he's got no thoughts?" Max replied in complete surprise that evil clones like these guys made fro mark spores & turn into _Primids_ just fight without much second thoughts? "I wonder?" Max got curious when he saw Depthcharge in his _Skimmer Mode_ and was firing disk energies at the evil clones' back. Max decided to be silly and listen to this bot's thoughts?

"_I wish that rabbit would hurry up and be useful already!?_" Depthcharge stated in his mind while dodging around the Elder God Max's rising fist before circling around.

"HEY! I heard that from your thoughts!" Max snapped at annoyance that he was insulted by Depthcharge, even if it wasn't spoken. Then Max saw Optimis in his _Flight Mode_, trying to deliver some minor machine gun shots on the evil clone's waist. The rabbit decided to try reading the Maximal Commander's mind and see what he thinks?

"_Urragh, if we had some supplies of our weapons, we might be able to pack enough fire power to take this thing down?_" Optimis spoke in some concerns on the situation within his mind, he's still low from his last fight and needs to reload himself.

"Ohh, that gives me another idea!" Max said out loud from hearing that, as he takes out some kid's toy phone with different dials with faces of people he knows on them. "**THE TELEPHONE**, is the Key!" Max stated off loudly in declaring this, as he started to dial on the thing. "Tirckgurgurguraabhhh!" The _**Toy Telephone**_ started to ring suddenly before…. "Wipbip…woooorphhh!" Just like that, Max was glowing in a sparkly color and disappeared from the scene.

"Great! Our new friend has abandon use with his double?" Depthcharge remarked off to seeing Max was leaving, as he dodged around another fist shot that nearly knock him off course from the giant faker.

"No! Max wouldn't just leave without a plan? He…." Optimis flew besides his comrade to explain something when something was happening that earn the two's attention.

"Tirckgurgurguraabhhh!" Another ringing phone was heard, but it came from…the Elder God Max, how?

"Wipbip…woooorphhh!" Suddenly, Max appeared outside in front of the thing, as the Elder God Sam stared puzzled to how that happened?

"Somebody needed ammo? I got them, take them while it's hot!" Max ran up and dumped a load of boxes with ammunition in them, to which the Maximals notice what he's done…he's gone to reload their shortage on firepower.

"Max, hold did you..?" Optimis asked as he transformed into his Robot Mode to restock his equipment, how did the rabbit even pull this off.

"I used the _Telephone_ to head over to my office, took my supplies of artillery and brought them here after redialing and calling for guys on where you were at." Max simply explain the matter of where he went and how he return here. That all sounded simple, but there was still 'one' thing that didn't make sense?

"But we never gave you our access lines?" Depthcharge pointed out and wondered how this rabbit managed to come back here then by another connector line if not by Maximal frequency?

"Simple, I used the one clony had that was my own PERSONAL number!?" Max simply answered the easiest answer which left many silent for a few moments before it was shrugged off. "Now I'm gonna use this! **THE EYES OF YOG-SOGGOTH** to see the future!" Max revealed a toy pair of goggles, and he used them to see his opponent and like he said…it's future. "Ohh, that's something interesting? Okay, I'll tell you what I saw!" Max replied as he took the pair off, wanting to explain the future that he saw to the others.

"Hmmph, intel from the future, now isn't that just something?….But if this is wrong, we'll have a different future?" Depthcharge replied impressed that the rabbit was doing something like this, but rethought of what happens if something goes wrong that changes what they should have expected?

"Well…that's…just….Prime!" Optimis interrupted to say this word, even something as getting info from the future, that may lead to problems if the future shouldn't come at all or not.

"Okay, so let's get him!" Max replied off to say, wanting to get back to them having more of a fight now.

"Stomphhh…Stoommpphh!" The evil clone of Max stepped forward, having had enough waiting and decided to attack first.

"Alright team, let's give him everything we got!" Optimis issued out his orders for what the team of three must do while transforming into his _Land Mode_ for heavier firepower.

"I can go for that!" Depthcharge stated off to reply, as he took aim with his blasters, wanting so much to let them fire.

"Count 'ME' in!" Max stated off in an excited tone, as he brings out his gun, and then an extra hand gun and aims them both at his evil self.

"Bam-Bam-Bam-Bam!" Soon Optimis Primal fired off his top machine guns, each of them trying to give some damage. "WAaahhhhhh!" Optimis roared out his battle cry, trying to push the force of his attack on against the giant foe.

"Powhh-Powh-Powh-Powh!" Depthcharge was firing his blasters and his chest disk out to give that clone a piece of his mind. "YAArrrghhhhhh!" He let off a roar like he was trying to bring the pain right to the enemy.

"EAT THIS, evil clone of ME!" Max snapped at his other self while taking the shot of his guns at his evil side.

"Bang-Bang-Bang!" Those shots were hitting there mark, they were small and few, but firing enough will cause some damage, right!? "Boom-Boom-Boom!" All those attacks made a cloud of dust cover the giant Elder God Max, it would make the gang think they won, or at least they hoped so?

"Did we win?" Max asked from noticing that nothing was happening at the moment, he's hoping that's a good sign?

"Primal…I got a bad feeling about this?" Depthcharge spoke in a serious manner while Primal transformed into his _Robot Mode_ to look around as well.

"You and me both, Depthcharge? And I get the feeling we're not done yet?" Optims Primal clarified that this fight isn't over, not by a long shot it seems?

Then when the smoky dust cleared, they saw the Elder God Max, standing like a statue, completely frozen until it let off a low roar under it's breath, though it can't talk, it can possible still do other things. "Roooarrrghhhh!" Suddenly during the roaring moment, the Elder God Max did something, it released burning flame heads of…Max?

"By the All Spark! What are they?" Optims said in shock from seeing that they were surrounded by many Max heads covered in flames.

"More annoying rabbits, that's what?" Depthcharge remarked in annoyance to seeing more of these rabbits then the real one.

"Hay! I resent that remark?" Max and his flaming-head clones snapped at that remark which made them look back in bizarre gazes at them saying that at once. "Whooh!" They all did it again in repeating what the other one was saying.

"Max! Urgh…can't you try to get them to stop?…Huurrghhh!" Optimis was trying to say while waving off the Max heads that were flying around his space.

"But Sam only told me these guys try to manipulate people and only the strong minds can oppose them?" Max stated to exclaim what he last heard about this situation since he was never in control of being a transformed demon god-like being.

"Then you deal with these headaches, while we slag your evil self!?" Depthcharge remarked off to say in an annoyed tone, as he waves his tail like a sword to slice the Max heads, but only went through them things instead.

"Will do!" Max saluted in hearing the request, as the two Maximals went to use their blasters against the Elder God Max which he tried to block the attack with his forearms. The Max Heads were about to distract the two Maximals to help their master when, the Real Max spoke to them! "Hey you fakes! As the Real Max, I order you to stop!" The Real Max issued off in demanding a cease and desist from this flame-headed rabbit-head lookalikes.

"Tch, like I'm gonna take orders from you!?" The First Max Head remarked off from hearing this request to stop.

"Besides, our loyalty lies with him, not you!?" The Second Max Head waved himself over to the evil clone of Max in who they follow orders from.

"Yah, it's more fun to attack then to stop!" The Third Max Head replied with a smiling agreement to that about not stopping themselves from causing trouble.

"No, you will stop! That guy is evil, and he's been messing with MY plan to save Sam!" The Real Max snapped at his floating head clones, trying to get reason into them.

"Sam! Sam! Sam!" The First Max Head repeated in a mocking tone from what he's been hearing.

"It's always about Sam, isn't it?" The Second Max Head remark in stating how many they keep hearing that one-liner over and over again.

"Never asking what 'we' want instead!?" The Third Max Head exclaimed in being stingy about what they like instead of thinking about Sam's safety.

"Come on? We're all Max's here, we don't need that phony-bloney, I'm the Max Prime, so you guys should be listening to me!" The Real Max remarks to get these rabbit-head guys to side with him and not help the evil copy of himself win.

"Nah, you can't be the real Max!" The First Max Head stated in disagreement about who the real Max is.

"But I am!" The Real Max whined out to complain about his issue statement of being real, why can't these guys tell that?

"Pch, your about as real as my legless self!?" The Second Max Head remarked off to insult the real one of not even being the real deal.

"Right, that guy facing them bots is the real diva of the Max for Carnage!" The Third Max Head exclaimed which the other heads nodded in agreement in seeing Maxzilla causing some carnage havoc to the bots fighting the enemy.

"ARrrgghhhh! Can't you guys just listen to me!?" The Real Max growled at getting feed up with this zero respect, even from himself or selves.

"NOPE!" The three Max heads replied at once which made the real rabbit growl in wanting 'so' much to tear them apart! Even if they are just a bunch of flaming floating heads.

"Are you always this hard to handle or you just suffer from being a pain, even to yourself?" Depthcharge remarked off in noticing the argument going on, as he tried to slash at the Elder God Max's feet to make him drop, not much of that happening.

"Hay, I'm trying! But these guys just don't know when I'm right!?" Max snapped at trying to get these guys to pay attention to him, but they are so…hard-headed!?

"Keep trying Max, we can't keep this clone of you off for long?" Optimis Primal spoke to the white rabbit, the real Max, as he was using his machine guns to push the evil clone back a bit.

"Hay, step off the Real Max!" The First Max Head snap at the Maximals attacking their leader.

"But what if he's not the 'Real' Max?" The Second Max Head asked suddenly into the conversation.

"Then I'm the Real Max then!" The First Max Head stated to claim for himself in taking credit where credit is due.

"But what if 'I' was the Real Max instead?" The Third Max Head asked then of himself being the real one?

"Nah, I doubt you could pull it off?" The First Max Head shook his head 'no' for that idea being possible.

"RRruuagghhhh!" Max loudly groans to himself while holding his head, this was driving him nuts, and these guys are HIM!? "I never knew how much of a pain I can be, I'm even amazed to see that I annoy myself?" How can he convince himself when it's hard for Max to make the other Maxs give him any self-respect, it's like a riddle that can't be solved; like what came first, the chicken or the egg?

"Hah, so you give up!?" The First Max Head replied to taunt the real one into giving in and wanting to see this guy stress out more.

"Fat chance, I…" Just as Max was about to remark that claim, he stop with a wicked grin; he just came up with an idea. "Actually, yah, I give. I'm tired of being me anyway." That was it, Max actually gave in and didn't wanna bother such a manner.

"WHAT!" The First Max Head replied in shock and confusion, this wasn't suppose to happen?

"You can't give up, that's not Max-like at all?" The Second Max Head came to tell it like it is, no hyper-active maniac derange lunatic rabbit would EVER just call it quits with this argument.

"The real Max would take action and ripe us to shreds!" The Third Max Head came to exclaim on what the 'real' Max would do, he never give in, where's the angry savage rage that makes them…well, them of course.

"Then if one of you is the real me, and not me-me? Then maybe you, as not in me, should be the real me?" The Real Max suddenly went off to state a very confusing and puzzling argument that seemed like only the truly clueless couldn't figure out?

"Right, cause I'm the real Me!" The First Max Head replied in getting that statement all of a sudden.

"No! I'm the 'Me' he meant, your the Me-Me of him?" The Second Max Head interrupted to say to the first head of what he got from that statement.

"No way! If that's so, then I should be me, and you should be Me-Me-Me!?" Then the Third Max Head came up to correct the two on both accounts in what he thought was right.

Pretty soon, the heads were in an argument to which seem like any Max, they wouldn't stop until they won….perfect!

"That should keep them outta our hair for a while!" Max replied with a smirk to seeing that he got his problem fixed up, he's even craftier then he even gives credit in outwitting himself in this case.

"Poowwhhhh!" Suddenly, an unknown fist plowed against Max and smacked him against a rock which really made him feel pain?

"Uughhh?" Max groaned off from his mouth, as he got himself free from that, but gazed up at the clone of himself, as he was fighting against the two air-attackers.

"Wooohhhh!…/Bang-Bang-Banghhh!" Optimis and Depthcharge were circling Maxzilla away from Max with some blasts and transformed into their _Robot Modes_ just off the side of a cliff, as the Elder God Max slowly stomp to their spot.

"Okay, THAT'S IT! I've had ENOUGH of being picked on? EVEN BY ME!" Max snapped at his doppelganger, as he took out from his person…a _**Smash Ball**_ was in his hands? Where he had that this whole time, is probably none of our business, and we probably don't wanna know either of that mystery? "BAnghh…/Creaakkisshhhh!" He used his gun, broke the thing, and was becoming in-coated in it's glow, and then suddenly, the _Toys of Power_ broke free from the case that Max kept with him after finding it. They soon floated around, as they were fused with him and his body glowed in a purple-black neon with his eyes and mouth shining like bright lights. Max has been transformed into…his _Inner Psychic Form_ mode by his _**Final Smash**_ effect! "Cool, now I can do all the abilities of my TOYS!" Psychic Mac exclaimed in joy, as he stares at his evil demonic form self, as an idea came into his mind. "Time for **RHINOPLASTY!**" Max brought out some pink Play-Do-like clay and then he went to…smoosh it against his evil copy's face.

"PLuuaghhh…/Goophhhh!" Then after Psychic Max pulled clay off, and activated this power and transformed into…a copy of his evil self, which puzzled the dark glowing aura clone?

"Your face hurt? Causing it's killing ME!" Psychic Max made a taunting joke, as he brought his fist up and then..delivered it straight to the dark copy's face. "POoowwhhhh!" That attack knocked the evil Max down and crushed against some hill tops on it's back.

"Amazing?" Optimis said in surprise to see Max's new found powers are dealing great damage to an evil and demonic god form of his prevues self.

"Freaky is more like it?" Depthcharge remarks under his breath in thinking Max's new abilities were just something you find creepy in a way.

"ZUuupphhhh!" Then Psychic Max return from being his evil copy which Elder God Max was slowly standing, ready to attack again. "Yah like nuts, here's a **CAN-O'-NUTS!**" The real Max remarked off to say, as he brings out a yellow can of..nuts, but pointed it at the evil form of himself about to attack.

"Foopphhh!" The Toy-can sucked the Elder God Max in, but that was only until the real Max pointed it against a nearby hill and reopened it. "Plloowwhh…BAanngghhhhh!" That sent the Elder God Max smashing against the hill to crumbling bits, that one musta 'really' hurt him then.

"WWwooohh?/AArrghhh?" Optimis and Depthcharge yelped when Max let his evil clone out to bash him into the ground, as the evil doppelganger got up.

"So, you refuse to give up? Ahh…well I won't stop beating you until you do!" The real Max remarked to claim, as he got into another chance to fight…or so he let off? "Or…I can just use…Ugh…the creepiest toy I got!? Meet, but don't threat cause this is MY Dummy version and won't bite back! Meet…**CHARLIE HO-TEP!**" They he took out a puppet which was kinda creepy looking, as a broken bit ventriloquist dummy named _**Charlie Ho-Tep**_, don't ask!?

Then without warning, as Psychic Max was using the dummy toy, the Elder God Max ended up moving his lips, and 'speaking', much to his and the Maximals confusion since _Primids_ and their dark spores are unable to speak? "I give up, just destroy me, oh Supreme, Invincible, Most Dominating Person Of Whom I Am For Ever Shame To Copy Your Form In This Ugly Shell!" This was all just a silly game in which someone was pulling the puppet strings, and we know 'who' was doing it.

"Is he for real?" Depthcharge asked in bizarre tone to even notice that Max was fooling around by doing this?

"Apparently, he is?" Optimis confirmed Depthcharge that this was happening, it's just something neither the two warriors ever experience before till now.

"Now that you answer my question, I'll deliver it!" The Real Max replied, as he puts away the dummy toy, and prepares to go on the final attack.

Suddenly, without warning, the Elder God Max brought from his giant right hand….a pistol GUN that looked demonic and squishy-squid like? It aimed at the Real Max as it was charging a red demonic energy force for one blow attack.

"Beep-beep, beep!" Suddenly, a familiar beeping noise caught Optimis & Depthcharges' attention to hear it out on their inner com-links. "_Warning! Intensive Energy Off The Charts, Evacuate The Target Area Upon Impact!_" The computer voices spoke to both Maximals, telling them of a dangerous energy about to be unleashed!?

"Depthcharge, we need to take cover before that thing fires!?" Optimis order out to his ally that they must take shelter and quickly before the enemy launches a powerful attack.

"Aww blast it! If that rabbit screws this, then I'll see him slagged for this!?" Depthcharge cursed to seeing that just as they were about to win, this happens, what luck?

The two Maximals transformed into their flying forms and flew off to a safe distance, and just in the nick of time. "BROOSSsuuuvvhhhhh!" The Elder God Max fired a complete red beam which covered the real Max, it looked like it was over until….

"Your basically made from the same stuff from a place called the Dark Dimension, right?" Psychic Max spoke from within the blast ray, much to those confusing of this strange event? "Sam and I faced some of those creeps, and I have the perfect weapon for your destructions!" Suddenly, a little view showed Max holding a black/grey toy alien robot with a red top button, bug yellow eyes with dots, a red snot nose, and hold a blaster in his right arm. This was _**The Cthonic Destroyer**_, the only weapon that can destroy something from the dark dimension, or in this case, something made of darkness!

"**I Am The Cthonic Powered Robot! Please Shut Up And Die!**" The toy robot spoke, as it aimed it's laser and fired it off. "PRRriuusssvvhhmmm!" It fired a violet ray beam form from it's little toy gun, which pierced through Elder God Max's attack like butter?

"BRrisisisi…Tiziziihhh!" The attack hit the evil clone Max right through it's heart and outside of it's body!? "Tiruuaghhssiihhh!" It's body was beginning to crack, and if it had an expression, it show fear, and Max suddenly used his _Psychic Powers_ to wave the evil clone monster of himself up into the air. Just as the body was breaking into bright light escaping from it's inner body before…. "DiiisssTUWWWhhh…./BOOoommmaarrgghhhh!" Then without another warning, the Elder God Max clone exploded in a bright light, and it seemed that the evil demonic form of Max was again…destroyed, but this time…by the Real Max himself!?

Soon, Max's _**Final Smash**_ form begins to wear off, as he reverts to his original form and without knowing it, he was back to who he was, just one problem? "Oh shot! I knew I shoulda gotten to the ground first?….WAaahhhhh!" Yelp, he reverted back while in midair, as he was falling, he was suddenly saved by Optimis, as he transformed from _Flight Mode_ to _Robot Mode_ on the last second.

"Max, that was some display." Optimis complimented Max's good work in beating his doppelganger by himself.

"Heh, for a little case of trouble, that was some fine job." Depthcharge gave a little compliment of Max's little work in helping to take down an evil clone of himself, even a demonic God form.

"Heheh, at least I showed him that nobody beats me?…But except ME!?" Max replied off with a loose chuckle, as he got from Optimis' hands and got on his feet, trying to regain his balance from being a bit tired after that _**Final Smash**_ work.

Soon, the evil doppelganger clone of the evil Max was reverted to a trophy state, as it swirled around on the ground in defeat from gravity bringing it down from above where it was last seen. "WISssswishwish…WISHWISHWIiiiishhhh!" Then afterwards, the trophy dissipated itself into it's dark spore selves and were scattered into the winds, leaving the tired out trio to breath, well mostly for some, easily at their victory.

"Haahhh…haaah…I never knew…GAaaugh…how tough it was for people to kill me when I was like that?" Max panted out of breath to say from feeling exhaustion, that really took a lot outta him. "Haugh, even with a nuclear bomb, I'm surprise that was enough to duke me in?" The rabbit can't know what it was like when his other time self use to live like before he blew up from a nuclear bomb incident, but that's all another story from another case, etc., etc.

"Hurrrgh, at least now, this battle is over." Optimis Primal said in relief from a released sign of his breathing, another moment of that fighting, and even 'he' would powered down?

"Well, do what you want now, I'm going." Depthcharge spoke off to say to this group, as he started to turn and leave the place.

"What!" Max asked shocked to hear that this new guy is leaving suddenly.

As Depthcharge is leaving, he is suddenly grabbed from the back of his neck…by Max!?

"Gaauughh…what the?" Depthcharge yelped & then replied from the sudden surprise until he turns to see Max, and is annoyed that he's stopping because of this little rabbit guy.

"Wait a second! I need your help! I have too…."? Max was explaining to the new Maximal while Optimis stood by to watch this go on.

"Look, I don't have time to waste for this?" Depthcharge remotely states this issue, as he turns and plans to leave, much to Max's awareness of his trying to leave again with the rabbit finishing. "Depthcharge - Skimmer Mode!" He spoke out his command code, which started up his changing process. "Cruuwvommmhh…/Goowwwphhh…" As he changed into his Flight Mode and his thrusters burning and was about to take off when…

"Banghh!" Max had his gun out and shot Depthcharge's ignited engines, the same trick he did to Optimis.

"Biizizizisisihhh!" The engines short-circuit from that attack, and caused a malfunction to the Maximal. "ARrrghhh!" Depthcharge cried out in pain and lost control until… "Claaamphhhhhh!" He smacked into the ground, where he made a fish-size imprint in it. "Truuvvuuommmhhh!" Suddenly, Depthcharge transformed into his Robot Mode and sat on his rear while feeling his new injury from his thrusters. "You little sneak? Why the blazes did you…ugh?" As he was about to snap at Max, he turns and notice the rabbit grabbed his tail and was trying to pull him away with only little effect, same with Optimis!?

"Grrrr…come on…NRrrghhh…My buddy needs help, and we're…GRRRUUUgh, GONNA HELP!" Max was in the pinnacle moment of struggling to pull this big heavy bot with only little success in scraping the dirt a bit, but points for tenacity.

"So…this is how you got tangled with this guy, huh Primal?" Depthcharge remarked off to ask with his arms crossed, as Optimis was coming up to him about how the Commander was stuck with Max from this same stunt work.

"In a way, yes." Optimis shrug off his shoulders to reply to the other Maximals' answer. "He's only asking that we help him find Sam, as he and Max are Freelance Police, and that his partner has been taken." The Maximal Commander explained the notion of what's happened that he's trying to help Max find his missing partner & friend.

"Hugh, so that fido got taken, isn't that a surprise?" Depthcharge spoke from some deep thought of hearing this info right, Sam got snatched, isn't that just surprising to know.

"HAY! Grrr…he did it to save my BACON!" Max snapped back at the new guy for insulting his taken buddy while showing off much struggling effort to pull the big bot. Then he stops to think something over that came to his mind. "Thought I'm more Rabbit Meat then Dog Meat? BUT NO MATTER!" He then shook off the feeling and continue to struggle in pulling Depthcharge with all his might. "Grrrr…I'm gonna save my best friend even if I have to pull you there…." Max was really turning red in the face, trying to bring this big guy to help even if he pushes himself 'over' the limit. "Poopphhh!" Suddenly, Max yelped off as the tail to Depthcharge came off which surprised the rabbit, as he yelped and smack into the ground. "Powweehh, hugh?" He saw what he did, as Depthcharge stood up to stare down at the rabbit with his gaze. "Uuuuugh, I can explain? I didn't mean to pull this off….?" Max protest to say, as he waves the wiggly tail in his arms before the angry Maximal took it from him.

"Listen, this here 'tail' of mine can be used as a sword or harpoon. So be 'glad' it wasn't as straight that you get crushed?" Depthcharge stated to the annoying rabbit, as he puts his tail away on himself for combat use only.

"Depthcharge, I'm sure we can work this out, what we want is the same?" Optimis stopped his friend from planning to leave, like it or not, he believes that he'll need this stubborn Maximals' help on this job.

"Really, care to enlighten some of us with that?" Depthcharge replied off to state in asking with curiosity of why this bot commander wants his help suddenly?

Optimis soon started from the beginning of what happen up till now.

"I was chasing that starship that was unleashing the invasion forces, Max's friend was taken by Chase Young who you saw moments ago." Optimis issued off about what is already the situation they are currently in right now of their journey.

"Yah, and I took care of that blaster of his, reeeeal good." Depthcharge replied off with an unseen smirk, remembering how he smoked that _Heylin_ guy by surprise on his entering.

Optimis nodded to that statement before continuing again. "The point is, if Chase Young was commanding those 'things' that started the invasion, then he's connected. And for some reason, he's trying to take possession of some fighters in their trophy forms." Optimis could tell that Chase Young had some control over the _Primids_ & their dark spores, and that he's going around to find other fighters in their trophy forms to perform something that just happened with Max right now.

"Just like with Sam!" Max exclaimed in agony, still not getting his missing friend out of his head.

"Hmm, say your right Primal, and I'm not saying you are? But just what do you plan on doing?" Depthcharge spoke with a deep thought, if what this Maximal Commander is saying is true, then things really are connected.

"First, I'll help our friend here out find his missing friend's whereabouts." Optimis Primal motion towards Max in stating he'll help the rabbit out first hand to reunite him with the missing K-9 detective.

"Yahhh!" Max cheered in hearing that Optimis still plans to help him, that's good news for him.

"And….after we've taken care of this 'rescue' mission?" Depthcharge asked with a small dry tone, mostly, to the fearless Maximal Commander on what else he's gonna do afterwards?

Optimis showed a serious expression before responding to that question as well. "Then afterwards, we'll try and attack that starship to put a stop to this madness before anyone else has to suffer." Optimis Primal was determine, once they help Max find Sam, they need to stop the starship that's spreading the dark spores around to _make_ Primids and are invading their world.

"Gotta say Primal, when you get yourself in a situation, you really know how to pick them." Depthcharge rhetorically remarked off to say on how Optimis gets himself in trouble so much, it's unbelievable. Just when Optimis believed he couldn't get this Maximal to join, he then added this part suddenly. "Then you can count me on on the hunt! When it comes to slaggin' enemies, it's my specialty!" If there is one thing this bot likes doing, it's trashing his enemies, be it Predacon or otherwise, it's all the same.

Optimis smiled at this, as he made one simple reply to that answer he was hoping for. "Thank you." Even Max was cheering his little mind off at seeing that they 'scored' another ally to help him rescue his missing partner and friend.

With Optimis Primal, Depthcharge and Max on the case, this should be a rather off group to go for some accomplishment task…but that'll come soon enough, maybe?

* * *

From a long distance, on some island edge, was a strange figure staring out from watching the two Maximals and Max do battle. It was loosely a basic Raptor, only it was made on metal skin, glowing red eyes, brown color metal top scales, gray metallic claws, and a grappler edge tail that he swung around. "Roooaarrrrohhh!" It roared before transforming into it's _Robot Mode_, it still had his legs, feet and tail while he was standing, but his head became his chest and made his arms longer, and his claws are used as slicing daggers that can slice anything, his head would make folks scream, sharp teeth within his month, one red eye and one lens scoop eye on his left side of his purple face. Soon his name is revealed, and it's a name many don't wish to forget anytime soon….

**Dinobot II**

That's his name, he is Dinobot II, on the account this is his second body form, but when call they refer to him as just Dinobot. He is a warrior that has honor, and is willing to fight to the death with brutal end results, he has a laser in his left eye that can shot out at foes. But even without his weapons, he still has other things, like his intuition and survival skills. "Gurraahhurbhhh, the Maximals have won the battle, and yet? Even against such power, they never gave in?" He spoke in a brutal yet honorable sense of his speaking lizard pattern in a robotic short matter of his Transmetal II body.

"Arrruaghhh…Arrughhh!" Suddenly, a crow was seen crowing in the background, but Dinobot II didn't bother, his left eye was focusing on those that were down below, not taking his eyes off of them.

"They seem fired up, that rabbit…nrrrgh, he's looking for someone…someone he lost?" Dinobot II spoke in slight concerns while wondering what drives them, it might have something to do with Max, seeing he's the one down with that group. "Could it be…that their warriors spirits and determination…are what won? Nrrrruuaghhh, then why is it that we must try to defeat and capture their trophies by 'any' means necessary without honor!?" He became silent afterwards, all these questions and more, it was so hard to choose one thing from the other?

"Beep-Beep-Beep!" All of sudden, Dinobot II heard a 'beeping' noise from his system. "_Attention! Wireless Connector Is Trying To Make Contact! Yes Or No? To Respond To Unknown Entity?_" Dinobot II's computer system spoke, as it notified him of something trying to get in contact with him, as he signed at knowing 'who' it was.

"Hmmmmm, alright? Patch it through, but on local communicator only!? Not direct-link to any part of my systems." Dinobot II replied off with a sign, but was trying to be…'secret' of allowing something to speak to him through a com-link, but not try taking control over him?

"_Acknowledge!_" The computer system voice spoke from Dinobot II in granting the user's request.

The Trans-Metal II creature took his own communicator out from a spot on his metal body compartment and answered it. "Nrrrrghhh…What is it this time, Gurhurhurharrhhhh, Drago?" He spoke off with a rough tone of annoyance in talking to….a villain running the invasion operation.

"Dinobot, report! Tell me already, who won?" Drago's voice asked from the one end in wanting a report on what occurred when Chase Young left the clone fake of Max to deal with the opponents.

"Neerrraafffhhh…Garharharharh, the clone was beaten, EVEN if it drew the power of a formidable Demon God!?" Dinobot II exclaimed between his breathing breath, upset to say that the latest work of the _Primids_ did accomplish this feet, it's not enough it seems? "Those _Primids_ can't win even when merging to become ever powerful! Such…a sad site." He issued that even from using a research method to type into a Fake fighter's strongest period related to the darkness, it was still incomparable to defeat three fighters.

"Hmm, I see, then they are more formidable then I thought?" Drago's voice replied off on the other line from what he's hearing that the fake clone didn't make the cut.

"If you want something done right? Gruhurhurhurhaaahhhh, DO IT YOURSELF!" Dinobot II snarled in anger at watching such battles be done, he, as a warrior, should be on the field of combat, not some watch's man in observing the fight. "I…shall be their opponent next!" Just as Dinobot II was planning to launch himself to go on the attack, he was stopped!?

"No! I have another job that requires your 'talents', at the moment." Drago's voice interrupted the Trans-Metal II being from planning to go on the offensive.

"WAHHht! Nhhhhhhgraugh! Such as?" Dinobot II shouted in annoyance, as he gripped his fist in anger, he wants some of the action, but he's not getting it, why?

"Recently, someone has disable some of our main power supplies at our 'secret facilities' by an intruder? He's already gotten some allies from the prisoners we had kept?" Drago's voice explains out what has been recently been going on by another location. Most of this sounds 'vaguely' familiar if one puts this together with another, and they get something?

"And…Gurhurhurhuraahhhhh…what of it?" Dinobot II asked in slight curiosity, wondering what Drago is trying to tell him?

"I'm assigning you to get over there, find out who's responsible and stop them before they find out what we GOT hidden in the facility!" Drago's voice remarked in stating the order of the business of the mission itself to the metallic lizard, by stopping the intruders running loose in their facility.

"And for that…..you wish for my services?" Dinobot II exclaimed in sarcasm, wondering why a warrior such as 'him', needs to be bother by mere intruders anyhow?

"Yes…unless…you don't think 'you' can handle it?" Drago's voice replied before he suddenly said 'this' in remarking one's capacity to handle the task which really got the Dinobot II's attention in an angry fury kinda response.

"RrrrrAAARrruughargarhh!" Dinobot snarled with a growled before he spoke into the device with a threatening tone. "DON'T SAY I CAN'T…I…will take the assignment, and I'll finish them quickly!" He will complete the task and fight whoever is causing an upside, and prove his warrior skills to any that challenges him.

"Excellent!" Drago's voice replied off a bit on a glad side from receiving this bot's answer. "Good luck, and happy Trophy gathering!" With that last response from Drago, Dinobot II shut off his communicator and stared down at the Maximals.

"Gurhurhurhuraahhhh! I wish it didn't have to be this way….but….?" Dinobot replied in remorse, as he gripped his fist while continuing, as he transformed into his _Beast Mode_ and ran off. "Sometimes, one must forfeit his honor bonds…even if it means betraying…a fellow comrade?" With that, he vanished into the woods, what he meant by that, I don't think any of us may know until later on in the story?

* * *

"Wooorruumm-GUmmmroommhhh!" At this moment, a loud rumbling was heard over the ocean. Then something appeared, a platform hover craft was seen with four _Primids_ on guard duty, and in the middle of it…was something interesting!? In the middle of it, was a chained footed, chained wrist, just completely chained to the floor was…Sam, of the Freelance Police? And it seems that the platform is flying straight over to a waterfall just before activating it's boosters which lifted it off the water surface, and flew into the air. It would seem that the destination of it's path was going right towards a floating island.

"SAAAAAAAAMmmmhhhh!" Then from running across the water and stopping near the waterfall, was Max who was screaming out for anyone to hear him. He was so close to rescuing his partner and just now…he loses him again. Then Optimis and Depthcharge soon join up near Max at the edge of the waterfall, seeing they missed their chance to catch the fleeing enemies. "COME BACK WITH MY PARTNER…YOU PARTNER SNATCHERS!" Max was shouting and cursing at the same time at the _Primids_ leaving.

"Urrgghh!" Optimis smacked his one hand into his fist, signing in defeat that they missed their chance while Depthcharge looked closely at the island that hovers in the air.

"Looks like whoever took your friend is taking him towards that island?" Depthcharge stated out his notice of an island, as he and the others did see the platform was going to that spot that hovered, which meant that's where the taken Sam is heading. "Computer, what's the name of that island?" Depthcharge asked his computer system to tell him just what's ahead of them.

"Beeph-Beeph-Beeph!" The computer system in Depthcharge was accessing the data before replying. "A_ngel Island. Information States, To House The Powerful Master Emerald Which Is The Server Of The Chaos Emeralds From Where They Originated From. But Energy For Keeping The Island Afloat Is Not The Master Emerald? Another Energy Source Is Suppling For It's Weightless Descend In The Air._" Afterwards from the system's explanation, it was quiet when it sounded off, as the others heard this and took it in to understand everything now.

"Then we know where to go, but from the lack of Energon in our systems, attending Flight Mode isn't a good idea?" Optimis stated that they need to reach the floating island, but they are very low on energy to keep them going.

"Aww man, now hold do we reach them?" Max groaned into thinking they're up a lake without a paddle, how can they fly without the proper mode of air travel?

"Who said we fly there with our own power?" Depthcharge remarked off slyly to say which got the other two's attention focus on his direction.

"Vooorruummaaarrghhhh!" Suddenly, off the side of the waterfall, was a larger scale modal of Optimis' ship, only far larger and even bigger then Depthcharge's _Starhopper_ was. It was the ship of legends recreated to honor the Cybertronian history of many Transformers, as this ship was known as…_The Ark II_, a ship made to honor the original one from many years ago.

"Woooh, where that come from?" Max asked in surprise to see a ship as nearly as big as the _Blue Typhoon_ show up now suddenly?

"That's the ship I and the rest of my Maximal crew are using, the _Ark II_. Depthcharge and I were dispatch to find out about the invasion and how to put a stop to it." Optimis Primal explained what the ship's name is and what he and Depthcharge were assigned to do. This explains a lot of how they wanted to find the enemy quickly…to stop the invasion all the quicker.

"I signal the others of our coordinates before I…got myself into that fight earlier." Depthcharge explained that before he help in the fight earlier today from the Max clone, he radio the others of where they were, so they would be tracked. "Now that we got a lead, how's about we intend a little..'party crashing' to our host?" Now he asked with his blasters up in his arms, charging them up for another battle, even asked who's ready to start this.

"I'm liking where this guy is going." Max replied with a wicked smirk across his face, this Depthcharge guy is someone Max may start to like and get to know.

"Then let's head over!" Optimis stated off, as he and Depthcharge transformed in their respected Flight Modes with Max riding on Depthcharge, much to his annoyance. While the rabbit was having fun riding a flying fish bot, Optimis was slowly behind them, whispering this much under his own breath. "My the Spark of Primus protect us all, from what my come next." With that, the heroes went into the Vanguard-Class Deep Space Interceptor (of just their ship; the Ark II) as it flied towards the flying platform.

Now things were really gonna start to fly when next we see this group commence their action protocol….

**End Of Chapter.**

**Note:** I decided to add Dinobot II, from the Beast Wars Series into the story as he's playing Star Wolf from the Star Fox Games, just as Optimis Primal and Depthcharge are playing Fox and Falco. And the way I'm planning to make this story of any extra characters that were not in the Story Mode, but unlockables in the Subspace Emissary, will be given their own 'screen time' as I see to chose to bring some entertainment to the picture.

_**Final Smash Moves**_

Max - Smash Move: **Physic Mode** (Type: Transformation)

**VISION NOTE:** I've changed the plot battle of facing a giant fake Max, with that of something I got inspired from Sam & Max Season Three in the near end of 4 & whole of episode 5. Plus, the work from the robot with the lines he used to destroy the Toys Of Power, is how he speaks before acting on what his owner wishes to have him do. (And yes, many have probably almost wondered in the back of their minds, who would rock, an evil Max or uh...Good, but Mischievous Max for the fight of the world? Now, we got a shot at seeing the action happen.)

The strange confusion the Real Max used against his floating heads to make such utter nonsense, I picked up from an inspired funny scene from Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation, episode 'All In The Family' where the turtles tricked Simon Bonesteel in a puzzling argument that left a 'bone-head' completely lost in what to even think about?

Now this was truly a **VISION** that had so much thrills, comedy, I laugh from imaging it all. And truly so, the VISION-KING still has more to show for us all to enjoy. For in the next bit of work, is a chapter where we return to see what Tony Stark, Stitch, and some of his cousins; Shoe & Woops, are gonna be doing? You'll **IN-VISION** what happens when it's Tony's group against…the Evil Iron Man Clones? Plus during a moment, a Final Fantasy assistant ally will come to help out? And once that's all settled, Tony will suit up, and just in time to face…a Duel…with a DRAGON!? And boy, it's something so unexpected, why, it take possibly more then Stitch to aid out, he'll need help from some 'other' cousins that are around? So now how will things turn out for this group, that…remains to be seen to be believed.


	19. Chapter 18: Return, The Man In IRON!

Author's Note: Greetings one & all, viewers & followers alike. Time to **ENVISION** what's coming up next, cause it'll be something to thrill you out. Yes, the "King Of VISIONS" has got another exciting surprise prepared and waiting to be seen. Cause around now, we'll see a hero get ready to suit up while facing obstacles in the way. You can **VISUALIZE** what Tony Stark, Stitch & his cousins do against some evil Iron Man armor foes, to a nasty fight against a flying dragon foe. And the surprises will keep coming when some special new additions, are made right into the picture. But I think that's enough with the chatter works, it's time to get ready & see what kinda grand stuff is waiting for us now. So hay, enjoy the show, cause I know I will….till then, watch and be amazed in what you'll be able to see…?

**Chapter 18: Return, The Man In IRON!**

Meanwhile, Tony Stark, Stitch and his two cousins, Woops and Shoe continued their way, searching for Tony's Iron-Man suit. Along the way, they fight more and more _Primids_ that stand on their way.

"Faster guys, they're increasing their security, which means we must be close!" Tony stated this info out to his pals, as he blasted another _Primid_ in his way with a plasma beam from his palm while the other turn into a whip to slash at the next.

"Ah Naga, meega thought they be low on forces?" Stitch remarked off in seeing this state, as he took aim with his plasma blasters and fired out. "Powwhhh…powwhhh!" Each shot blasted the _Primid_ back from an exploding energy ball that damage them enough. "Woops? How meega cousin doing?" Stitch called out to his cousin on their own situation bin dealt with?

"Duh-woops?" Woops was coming up to tackle two _Primids_ seeking up to Stitch, when he tripped and knocked into them.

"Claauughhh!" The two _Primids_ lost their balance and Stitch saw them and blasted them to nothingness.

"Bleeph!" Shoe's horns glowed for a brief moment during the conflict while facing downwards, as the _Primids_ locked their _Scope Guns_ onto them before the unexpected happened? "Brriiizzz…../BOOOoommmaaagghh!" The _Scope Guns_ were charging, but malfunction themselves to which they exploded, destroying the remaining _Primids_ at that.

"I must say, I'm starting to like having control of our fate's luck?" Tony said with a smile on Shoe's help with the bad luck. But unknown to him, while Shoe smiled at that, his horn's edges glowed again which meant…more bad luck was on the way!? "Clauughh!" Suddenly, a broken ceiling broke off and broke into pieces…right after hitting Tony on his head. "Guawhhh…maybe not so much?" Tony groaned out from feeling a new pain on his head, caused by an unexpected work of his ally.

"Oops, sorry?" Stitch apologized to Tony, as he flipped Shoe's horns to a middle state, so that nothing of bad luck would happen…to them that is.

"It's fine, for now…we need to keep searching. JARVIS!" Tony replied that it was fine before accessing his A.I. friend to help him out.

"_Yes, Master Stark! I know what you'll ask._" JARVIS spoke in knowing his master's question, as Tony waits, his A.I. then speaks with some minor news. "The signal is weak, but…." The A.I. was almost about to say something on what Tony wanted to know, but….

Just then, as Woops was approaching the group, he slipped and bumped into Shoe which when he fell, his horns shot upwards. "Du'h Woops?" Woops responded from doing another clumsy action now.

"Bleeph!" Suddenly, Shoe's horns glowed again, and from the 'up' position, it's good luck.

Suddenly, JARVIS spoke with a good response to his findings. "_Yes! I've detected the armor sir, just behind the door to your right, three steps ahead._" The A.I. had located the armor belonging to Tony Stark that was stolen.

"Well now, how's that for luck?" Tony replied with a smirk at hearing this good news, as he signs off, he turns to his team of experiments. "Let's go!" He issued that it's time they get going and claim what's his.

"Haka-toki!" Stitch replied with his two cousins coming along for the ride with Shoe fixing his horns to the middle again.

After a while, they arrived in a room that had only a one path road for them to take near a center stand. Tony was the first to look inside, trying to find something. Here, the man finally found the Iron Man armor suit, inside a glass tube.

"There it is, come on!" Tony spoke to his group, as they ran inside, as Tony came near the glass tube first, followed by the experiments.

They see it's been incase perfectly unharmed, yet still puzzles their mind, why is it here?

"Well, meega wonder why it here?" Stitch asked puzzled of why all this trouble to steal a suit for, what was the objective point of that?

"That's a question I like to have answered?" Tony replied with a serious gaze, why would anybody just steal one suit for from him?

"Cruuuvvvhhhh!" Suddenly, the bridge platform they ran across was drawing itself back.

"Naga! The bridge!" Stitch spoke off with a yelp expression in responding, as he and everybody turn to see their way back is gone.

"Uh-Oh? WoohhoOps!" Woops spoke in seeing their path is gone, and almost fell off off the only island center platform they stood on in the empty room, if Tony didn't rush over to grab him.

"Gotcha!" Tony said off to Woops, as he set the little guy down, but looks to their way back is cut off.

"Tuufff…Tooffhh!" Suddenly, a metallic footstep is heard which didn't go unnoticed by this group; they had company.

"Hugh! Something's here…or someone?" Tony referred to the situation with a serious expression in hearing something close by, as he turns his head around and gotten a big surprise!?

Suddenly, what was on the left side of Tony approached a dark version of his Iron Man Armor that was dark bronze and purple outlining, but the most shocking thing, was the glowing pink-violet eyes and it's chest core mark.

"Toouufff…" Suddenly, another noise made Tony look to his right side, and was surprise to see another Iron Man armor suit, only more like a dark version to the first one approaching.

Tony got into a defensive position and kept his plasma palms out for anything. "This doesn't look good?" He issued from seeing things are about to get nasty in facing off his own armors without wearing a suit himself?

"Grrrgurgrugruaahhh!" Stitch got into position and let out a growl against these two evil looking Iron Men that got them surrounded.

Once the team were in a defensive position, the two Dark Iron Men held their hands up, igniting a purple glow from their palms, about to fire.

"DUCK!" Tony shouted to warn them, as the team duck away before he or Stitch and his family got hit.

"Pooowsssihh…Bammhhhh!" That area they stood on was smoking hot, if they took a direct hit, that would hurt.

The Dark Iron Men turn to their targets and slowly started to hover in the air towards them.

"RAarrrghhh….!" Stitch roared out in anger, as he took his plasma blasters out and started to shot at the enemies. "Powh-powh-powh!" He was firing with rage, but then suddenly, the Iron Men clones held their hands out, and produced a shield.

"Bizizizisisishhhh!" The shield was blocking the shots from coming into contact, making Stitch's efforts useless.

"Gaba?" Stitch replied confused at seeing this before the clones dispatched their shielding work.

"JARVIS! What's going on here? I thought only ONE Iron Man suit was stolen, not three?" Tony shouts to speak with the A.I. while firing his own plasma beams, but the clones counterattack with their own which disable all together.

"_Begging the pardon sir. But I counted all Iron Man suits that are still in storage after the first one broke out, you had me triple enforce security, so that no other suit would be taken or be used until you've retrieved the Mark One Armor and have stopped the source from that hacker._" JARVIS spoke through his end of the line to inform his master of what he's been able to explain. If that was true, then that meant one thing, these other Iron Men…were fakes!?

"Then explain how there's two more?" Tony remarked off with a snappy tone, as he duck away from one Iron Man clone trying to punch him.

"_Unknown?_" JARVIS simply stated without much known knowledge of this? "Enemies seem to have created mimics of original Iron Man Armor to serve their purposes?" The A.I. explained method that whoever stole the original armor, managed to create a copy suit of it for the enemy to use however they want.

"Just great? if there's one thing I hate, it's people stealing MY TECH to use for war!?" Tony remarked off in fury, first his armor gets taken and now the enemy is trying to take Tony's technology and use it for war. That's something he won't tolerate at all.

"HATCHIBAH!" Stitch shouted off, as he jumped up to tackle one suit, but it was useless.

"Briiizizihhh!" That one Iron Man clone blasted Stitch with a quick movement of it's plasma blasts that shot him against the wall.

"Stitch! Your okay?" Tony asked off with worry, as he came up to check his ally on his condition?

"Yah, meega indestructible, plus…me fluffy?" Stitch spoke in a little daze state before he shook it off to get back to his senses.

"This isn't good? With those Armors, they are stronger, faster, and able to project shields to protect themselves along with firing _Plasma Beams_ from their hands?" Tony explained their daring situation, even with his prototype battle suit worn on, it's no match against the completed Iron Man Armor suit designs, they were outmatched.

"Powhh…Powwhhh…Powwhhh!" The Iron Men clones were firing blast after blast from their palms, but luckily enough, Tony and Stitch's team was lucky enough to dodge away from them.

"Ugh…cousins! Meega need some help?" Stitch called out to his cousins that weren't much the best fighters behind the Iron Man Armor glass case in the center of the room.

"Bangghhh!" Just when the two experiments were about to respond to the call for help, one clone stood before them, blocking them. "Trruushhhh…." It was charging it's palm to fire a plasma beam at them until… "Poowhhh!" Another beam shot out and stopped the attack, as the clone turn to see Tony Stark saved the two experiment from being hit by that attack.

"Stitch, they're trying to corner us, we need a plan?" Tony responded to Stitch of what these clones are trying to do to them.

"Achababa?" Stitch cursed under his breath, the enemy is smarter then he thought if that was their game?

"Du'h, woops?" Suddenly when Woops was about to be attack, he lost his balance, and the Iron Man clone missed him.

"Bleeph!" Shoe decided to move his horns down which then glowed, as when the clone of Iron Man hovered over him… "POWwfruspbhmm…./Frusah-Kickfruvhmm…" It's booster rockets short circuit themselves, but it landed on the ground and then kicked Shoe into Woops.

"Gauph!" Woops replied in pain, as the two were now having bad luck on themselves, as Shoe pulled his horns up, and hoped for some good luck now.

"JARVIS! Who's controlling these suits?" Tony asked in response for his A.I. to give him anything on what or who's controlling these Iro Men clones, maybe attacking the source will aid them?

"_No life forms detected? But an unknown material energy source seems to be the case of their structure?_" JARVIS replied in stating that it's not a living person the group are facing, but something of energy that's making these clones move.

"So what, they're nothing but mere shells?" Tony stated in exclaiming that if there was no life, but energy, they only be empty armor shells with no pilots inside if not controlled remotely?

"Hach-geba! Enemy like ones that took Stitch with Ohana and rest got lost!" Stitch stated in fury, as he jumped to claw one Iron Man bad guy, but the shield of energy cut him off, even clawing it was useless.

"Great, so we got ourselves some foes that aren't either alive, but can use their cells to recreate an exact duplicate of anybody. Just great, and I thought Thor's magic was strange?" Tony remarks to state in what they have gotten themselves into, something that is science and magic. Boy, things just never get dull around here, does it.

"Throoovvhhhh…." The Iron Man clones were preparing to fire another plasma beam at the two fighters, but perhaps luck came from someone from behind the clones.

"Duh'…Woowoohhh, Woophs!" Suddenly, as Woops was about to stand after getting Shoe off, he trips and collides with the two Iron Man clones which made them lose their balance and hit the floors.

"Nice, Woops! Hugh, can't believe I said that?" Tony congrats the little guy while puzzled on what he just went with to say on Woops account?

"Bleeph!" Suddenly, Shoe's horn glowed and since they were facing up, something good was about to happen, especially when Woops tried to walk on top of the bots, but made them try to shot him, only to miss.

"Poowwhhh…/Bannghhh!" Suddenly, the Iron Man clones aim was off and not only did they not hit Woops who made it across to his friend, but instead blasted the ceiling which started to buried them alive under it.

"Well, looks like the shoe fit them? Haha…..Oh boy, I gotta stop with these puns?" Tony laughs off in remarking that last move, but of course, sign in not believing he's using such cheap puns, not his style.

"Feew, Meega though that never end?" Stitch replied off to say while wiping sweat off his face while Woops and Shoe came to congrats their friends, etc.

"BAammmarghhh!" Suddenly, the Iron Men clones bursted out of the ground, covered in dirt, but still functioning, that's not a good thing.

"Eh…meega was wrong, it's not over yet?" Stitch groaned to seeing their luck with these clone guys isn't over for the time being?

"Proowhhhhh!" Suddenly, the Iron Men clones hovered onto two spots, one in front and the other in back while the gang were in the middle. "Truuuvvooohhhh!" Suddenly, the clones had their center chest points glowing, charging up a massive storage of energy.

"No! They're going to fire a double shot of the _Yuna-Beam_! If that hits, we're finished?" Tony exclaimed in shock, these clones even can perform a powerful attack such as this, and at close range, they might not handle it?

"Shoe…make something happen, anything? Quickly!?" Stitch quickly asked his cousin to try something, but he didn't know if he needed bad or good luck to save them or help the enemies, it's a gambling fate?

"POWWWSssuushhhh!" But then, it was too late, the clones fired a massive purple beam ray from their chest, going directly towards the heroes, only a miracle can save them now?

"Uh…Woops?" Suddenly, Woops tripped backwards and knocked his buddies onto the ground.

"BAAnnnssiihhhhuurrhhh!" However, this in fact saved them all as the two _Yuna-Beams_ hit each other, giving the group a chance to slip away. "QRuummhh…Boooaaaghhmmm!" Then the attacks backfired, sending the clones back a bit, but regain their balance.

"Rrrraagh, Naga Tokibada! Can't these guys get be smashed!?" Stitch snapped in fury, these bots aren't making this any easier for them.

"That's enough. We need to end this, here and now." Tony exclaimed in having enough of fighting against his own armor alter ego, this has to end now.

"How, weega only damaging them little by little?" Stitch stated in seeing that even with his super strength, he's having a hard time to ripe these guys apart?

"_Attention sir! I've just picked up something that may come in handy?_" JARVIS suddenly spoke out to the group now with some good news for a change.

"Well tell us JARVIS before we're all roasted?" Tony asked in a hurried manner, he likes some good news, and fast at this moment.

"_An Assist Trophy is nearby, with that, you maybe able to turn the tides._" JARVIS exclaimed what he had to tell, and it was good news, an _**Assist Trophy**_ is just what this group needs.

"Oh, Meega can make it easy, right Shoe!" Stitch stated with a smile, as he came to his cousin Shoe, flip his horns upward and...

"Bleeph!" Shoe's horns glowed and that meant, luck was on their side.

"_It's above you sir, try to bring it down._" JARVIS told his master of the _**Assist Trophy's**_ location, it seemed to be above them.

"Well that's a stroke of luck." Tony said as he aims his prototype plasma palms, created a whip and then… "Whhippsshh…/Bangghh…/Cluaffhhh!" Tony lashed against the ceiling from his made energy whip, hoping to break enough that whatever was hidden would drop and pray that it's the thing they need to win.

Tony and his experiment pals looked at his left and noticed an _**Assist Trophy**_ that fell down suddenly.

"There's our luck, now to grab it, come on!" Tony order out, as he and the others raced over, but the Iron Man clones went over to stop them, as they blocked them with their charging plasma palms facing out.

"Hang on, Woops!" Stitch spoke out, as he stopped himself, but when Woops tried to, he tripped instead.

"Du'h WOOPssh?" Woops went circling down the path from when he tripped to look like a rolling ball. "Bluracoffhh!" And then knocked into the clones like they were bowling pins, and the sound of it was some classy cartoon effect too?

"Arrrhhh!" Then Stitch and Shoe latch themselves onto the two distracted clones, Stitch was holding his captive's arms and tried to beat the bot with his own metal hands.

"Bleeph!" Shoe's horns glowed from a downward position, and as the Iron Man clone saw from one eye, it fired a plasma shot at Stitch, only thanks to the bad luck, he ended up hitting the other clone figure by mistake.

"Almost….Got it!" Quickly, Tony rushed towards the trophy, and manage to grab it before he held it up in the air. "Let's see what we got here that can help us out." Tony issued from going to summon what they got, as the _**Assist Trophy**_ glowed a bright light before forming into something near the guy.

Soon, a figure appeared and it was a a 25 year old man with long brown hair, and was very muscular, who wore black gloves on his hands, small leather belts around his left wrist, two belts that crisscrossed around his hips, including a belt on his black pants, black shoes on his feet, a white t-shirt under a short leather jacket with red wings on his back, and a griever necklace around his neck. What he wielded was a sword with a revolver embedded in it, complete with a trigger and a chain hanging down the handle. His name is Squall 'Leon' Leonheart, a soldier unit and an excellent swordsman with his revolver for close or range attacks.

"Someone care to explain where I am?" Leon asked puzzled at where he is now, one minute he was elsewhere, now he's here?

"Yes, we got some evil clones of my armor, and we need some help taking them offline!" Tony explained quickly to the new friend the heroes just called in to help fight off some evil clones.

"Please, meega and cousins need to beat them and help Tony get his armor back." Stitch pleaded to the stranger to help them out for a bit.

"Hmph, alright then, I'll finish these guys off for you." Leon sign in taking the job he's been asked to do, as he then suddenly charged in and came up to the first Iron Man clone. "_**UPPER BRUISE!**_" He made some swift multi-hits with his Revolver combo which was slashing enough against the armor. "Next is…._**SOLID BARREL!**_" Then he gives a repeated slashes within his short range and seemed very powerful.

"Baarrriiizziizizhh!" The Iron Man clone backed a bit from those attacks, and tried to fire, but Leon jumped out of the way.

"Sorry, maybe we'll chat after I had a talk with your pal." Leon remark off to say, as he was in the air, he aimed careful before touching ground. "_**BLASTING ZONE!**_" He swung his sword that unleashed a blast of energy along the ground, even the energy shield couldn't block that attack from hitting the second clone, as it chops it from the massive blade of light.

"PRrorowhhhh!" The two clones then ignited their booster rockets to tackle this new foe.

"Trying to charge me down, not likely to work, here's why!?" Leon stated from noticing how both clones were going to tackle him, but he had a plan which involves his weapon. He suddenly surrounds himself with explosions, as he releases a circle ring of energy. "_**FATED CIRCLE!**_" He does a 360 degree damage circle which slashed the two Iron Men clones with massive damage. "BOOommhhh!" And by that, we mean from the attacks name that exploded with such force of impact.

"Wohhoh, he's good?" Stitch commented on how well Leon is doing in this fight?

"PRroowwhhh!" Suddenly, the Iron Men clones try to take the fight by air, or so they like to believe.

"Escaping to the air won't help either! _**MAGIC BARRAGE!**_" As Leon states this off to the enemy trying to flea, as he prepares his next move. "Bangbangbnag…/Bizizizisisishh!" He blasts his enemies in the air with several magic projectiles before firing a string of lightning bolts.

"Man, this guy's better then I had hoped for?" Tony stated from witnessing the power of this new _**Assist Trophy**_, no doubt, this person was extremely skill.

"_**BLIZZARD BARRET!**_" Then Leon fired one big ball of ice which homed in on the clones while they were paralyzed before it hit.

"BREaakkisshhh!" The Iron Men clones fell from that ice shattering force impact, but not before Leon decided to give them his final goodbye.

"I hate long goodbyes, so I'll make this short." Then Leon quickly dash to his foes, as the clones tried to fire their plasma beam attacks, this man was breaking through it and blocked them. "_**REVOLVER DRIVE!**_" As Leon charged at his foes, he gets covered in a red aura, and then was striking multiple times against them. "Slicesliceslcie-SLIiiisshhh!" Soon he jumped away while leaving his attacked targets paralyzed with much damage on their metal bodies, even as they hit the ground, they had the hardest time trying to stand up.

"Geheh?" Woops replied out in a giggle bit at seeing how much this fight was going on, even Shoe smiled with a nod at watching this.

"Now, it ends! _**THUNDER BARRET!**_" Leon aims his gunblade which then fires a string of lightning bolts towards his enemies. "BIIizzzisisiTisisisih…./Guurwaahhh!" The attack hit them clones, but as the Iron Men were suffering, something came that they failed to see. "SLISSSsiishhhh…TISssss…/BOOommmaarrghhh!" Leon had secretly traveled through the electric line, and he stroked down his opponents down hard when he combine that move with his _Fated Circle_ move. The Iron Men clones soon dropped to the ground, smoking hot and even more surprising, the armors were broken apart…with no one inside before they rolled out and fell into the bottomless looking floor.

It was done, whatever those Iron Men fakes were, they were long gone and out of the gang's way.

"Thanks for the help, Mister….?" Tony was thanking Leon before he suddenly began to notice, he never asked this person for his name?

"Squall Leonheart, but you may refer to me as Leon." Leon answered in stating who he is and what he should be called as instead of his other name.

"Wooh, meega, Tony, and cousin friends thought you were great!" Stitch replied with a wide smile, as he and his cousins came up to shake Leon's hand. Of course, Stitch was on the bottom, Shoe in the middle, and Woops on top, and as Leon shook their raised/lower/middle hands, they suddenly began to lose their balance and fell on their backs. Leon saw them as strange creatures, but kept a hidden smiled at such strange creatures.

"We appreciate your help in stopping those clones of my tech. Thanks to you, I can get my armor back, and finally stop whoever's in charge around here?" Tony replied his deep thanks to Leon, cause now that the problem of the clones is gone, he'll reclaim his armor and start to find out who's in charge that had Stark's property stolen in the first place.

"Then when you need another favor to help you out of a jam, you know how to reach me." Leon exclaimed to the group, as the swordsman himself disappeared in a flash of light. Then all that remain was his _Assist Trophy_ with his image wielding his Gunblade to slash while delivering an explosion on impact. Shoe came up, took the _Assist Trophy_, and gave it to Tony who nodded in thanking the little guy for giving him a new friend and ally to hold onto.

After this, Tony turned his head to where his Iron Man armor was. He was ready to use it again. "Time to get what I came for, Hrrughhh!" Then he used his plasma hands to create an energy whip that broke the glass. "Whiphhh…CRAckishshh!" And boy did that work, the glass was shattered all over.

"Bruuuhhh…buurrvaahhhh…Buurraavvhhh!" However, the alarms were heard from someone breaking to take what was in the glass case, meaning our heroes will have more trouble in the following minutes.

"That's not good?" Tony stated from the alarms going on while still focusing on his suit.

It was true, as more humanoid robots opened the doors, the bridge that drew out was reconnecting for the enemy to cross now, as they were coming in the room.

"Naga! Robots at Six O'Clock!" Stitch exclaimed off in noticing things, as he and his cousins turn to notice the approaching enemy.

"Don't threat…I came prepared for when I regained my Armor." Tony spoke with some assurance in his tone, as he took a _**Smash Ball**_ from his suit's pocket.

"Wooh?" Stitch and those of his cousins that spoke replied, as they awaited eagerly for this.

"JARVIS, it's time we take a stand!" Tony stated to his A.I. with a smirk in what time it's about to be for them, here and now. "Breakkishhh!" As the next thing he did, was crush his _**Smash Ball**_ within his hands.

"_Accessing Armor by Remote, sir!_" JARVIS spoke in acknowledging his master's command, as the Iron Man Armor began to glow and flashed for a bride moment.

"Waahhh?" The Experiments yelp from the light, even if they forgot about the invading robots.

"Burrrvhhh…Burrvhhhh…Buurrvhhh!" Meanwhile, outside the door itself, more of the humanoid robots were going into the room to stop the intruders while the alarm was going off until….."BAaaammmWWwooorrggmmhhh!…PEEetriisshhh!" A sudden explosion of flames bursted through the entrance which total the robots to pieces. While the alarm was still going off, something, or someone familiar was walking out of the room. "Clumph…Clumphh…Clumphh!" It was none other then the Armor itself, only now, it was Tony Stark using it, but now he'll be refer to as by his hero's name….

**Iron Man**

Now that Tony is back in his armor, he's now more then prepared for anything, his attacks are stronger, so is his defense, and he can hover and access to JARVIS much better, even scan enemies from his suit. This was the Iron Man, the pride battle armor that Tony Stark made to help protect people. Soon, he's joined by Stitch, Woops, and Shoe, as they stare up at his new imagine look.

"Ohhh, Tony got meega cooler!" Stitch replied in being impressed by Tony's new Iron Man look now.

"Thanks, it's because of you guys that I got my armor back. And by the way, now that I'm in this armor, you can now refer to me as..Iron Man." Tony, or should we say Iron Man, thanked Stitch and his family for the help, as he begins to walk off with Stitch and his cousins following behind him. "Now come on, lets keep moving!" He issued that they need to keep on going here, they got some ground to cover.

"Woohoo!" The three experiments, or those that can speak cheered at that, and followed outwards.

As Iron Man walked on, he spoke to his A.I. friend with a private line, so that he couldn't distract the others with his business. "JARVIS, have the suit I'm in become completely un-taken over, Code Word; Iron Defense!" He issued to make sure that this time, no one steals his tech to misuse it.

"_Program Uplinked and Operation, sir!_" JARVIS replied to Tony in the suit, now with this program, no one will ever take over the man's suit now.

Tony signs in relief at hearing this piece of good news before deciding to ask for something else now. "Good, now that virus won't try to take control of my armor when I'm wearing it. Speaking of which, tell me JARVIS, is their a faint trace of it in the suit?" He asked in wanting to know where any part of what took his suit might have left a clue to finding the 'true' culprit that did the deed.

"_Scan show negative, quote possibly that it left no imprint data of it ever being taken over?_" JARVIS suddenly spoke out with a negative replied in stating that whatever stole the suit, left no trace behind to be traced back to?

Tony, at hearing this claim, soon snaps in disbelief that not a single trace of what stole his suit is gone, impossible. "What! That's impossible? How can something like that be done!? It's simply unheard of, nothing has been made to slip in my tech without leaving some trace to match where it came from, so how….?" But suddenly, he was interrupted with a picture of the other Iron Men suits that Tony faced and got some surprising results.

"_Sir, I do have something! The scans show that whatever those other Iron Men were, a trace of that which was detected from operating the suit inside. Meaning that the hacker was something small enough to be an energy source, and took control with no one in the controls of the suit? Making it believe to have been from the system, but was an actual outside source._" JARVIS explained something of surprising and shocking news to the rich business man, much to his surprise at the news.

"Hmm….well that's one mystery solved, but the real question is….why? Could they have wanted too, they could have stole more, but why take only one?" Iron Man asked puzzled in confusion, one armor couldn't have been enough to satisfied the culprit, but yet they only took just one, it didn't add up at all? But the man in iron shrugged it off, he plans to get to the bottom of this case, no matter what?

* * *

Once again, our heroes went on their way in the high-tech location they were in. They fought many other humanoid robots along the way. But with Tony now as Iron Man again, it made his fights a lot more easier, as he could fly, hover, project a shield to protect his allies and fire stronger plasma beams from his palms. He was truly happy to be in his armor again. Of course, Stitch still helped with his _Super Strength_ and hidden plasma blasters while his cousins; Woops and Shoe either used one's clumsiness or fated luck status to deal with their own shares of the actions. After a while, they arrived on a floating platform, in a place that looks like the inside of a tower.

"Well now, that wasn't too bad." Iron Man spoke off to say, as if that earlier fight was less difficult then the others after reclaiming his armor.

"Easy for you to say when meega got armor on and weega don't?" Stitch remark off to state while his cousins were panting a bit tired, they had a bit more work out then Iron Man did, the armor gave more power & protection.

"Hay now, no need to be jealous, I should be jealous of you guys?" Iron Man spoke in protest, saying that the experiments shouldn't be jealous of his armor, but that Tony is jealous of them instead.

"Gaba?" Stitch asked puzzled, what did Iron Man mean when he said this, it made no sense why someone who's got a sup-up armor wants to be like them?

"Stitch! I need this armor to help me since I'm an inventor." Iron Man spoke off issuing, as he kneels down to chat with Stitch with Woops and Shoe nearby his side. "You and your cousins here are special, whoever your creator was, was a genius." The guy pointed out how much the experiments are truly a wonder and whoever made them was brilliant.

"Jumba would prefer…'Evil' Genius, but he's now 'Former Evil' Genius and likes meega new life." Stitch explained of his creator's life history to Tony in responding to his quote.

Iron Man only stared with a blank expression, but his voice was the one that spoke with concerns and his emotions. "Right, but it doesn't matter if you were Genetic Experiments, like Shoe is 113, or Woops is 600, and your 626. The point is, you're special in your own way, and I bet that's why you decided to help find your cousins and help them, right?" Iron Man was pretty sure that Stitch was something else, even to help find his family after getting separated, and that nothing will stop him weather he's an experiment of some creator or just a regular person.

"Eeph, Lilo found meega, help Stitch be good, now meega found cousins, turn them good and we all Ohana!" Stitch nodded in response, as he exclaimed what he has gone through to this very moment.

"Gaaauhhh?" Woop replied in feeling somewhat sentimental of this touchy scene, even Shoe patted his clumsy cousin to give him some note that he gets this too.

"Right, now that you understand, let's keep moving!" Iron Man replied in seeing that his little message got through to the little guys, as he stands up again.

As the team was walking, they failed to notice that…they weren't alone!?

"VLAMOowwhh!" All of sudden, something grabbed Iron Man, and it was big, and black and flied away with him. Stitch, Woops, and Shoe were surprised to see something like that happening.

"Iron Man!" Stitch exclaimed to his captive companion with his loud shouting voice.

Then for whoever knows reason, music is being played in the background, it sounds like "VS. Ridley [Super Metroid]" from the Super Smash Bros. Brawl OST, but we will explain that later, as we watch the scene in act go on.

In the air and swirling upwards, we can clearly see that Iron Man has been grabbed by a flying black scaled dragon, red lines and diamond marks on the knees, chest edges, top wing's elbow and one on it's head. It had three toe claws, one of which held Iron Man in, three large feathers on the outside of it's wing arms, but the most known feature was it's red eyes that stare into one's soul. This fearsome beast was known as The Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon. "RAAAoororhhh!" The Darkness Dragon roared, as it flew in the air and circle around before it stopped in midair and slammed Iron Man into the wall. "CLAaassIIiiihhhhh!" And boy did that look like it would be painful.

"Bizizizisisishhh!" The Iron Man suit was short-circuiting from that impact, but Tony inside was groaning from the pain. "ARrrguuhhh…that'll hurt in the morning? What hit me?" He gritted his teeth from what little effect that was getting him, but the suit was protecting him from the most severe damage work, but what was attacking Tony?

"_Sir, be careful. This enemy seems unnatural?_" JARVIS warned his master of the creature they are dealing with?

"I figure from the first time he slammed me to the wall?" Tony groanly spoke from within his armor, not handling the pressure he's dealing with.

"Floowphhh!" Suddenly, the Darkness Dragon flapped it's wings, as it circle around the tower while scratching the Iron Man suit against the wall with sparks and screeching metal noises. "CReeaakiisisisEErrriisshhh!" The Iron Man armor was taking quite a beating, but not as much as the man inside was doing.

"Arrragghhh…JAR..VIS….I…Need…Urrgh…Some HELP!" Tony inside his armor gritted from what was happening to him in needing some assistance to get this dragon off his back.

"_All systems are in the red, unless the suit is free, all counterattacks are non ill-void?_" JARVIS spoke in warning Tony that if he doesn't do something, he won't last any longer.

"Just…my…luck, and where is that strange music coming from?" Tony moanly exclaimed while asking where a certain sound is coming from out of nowhere?

"_Source found near…criigeehh…near…criighh…!_" JARVIS tried to respond, but the effects of the armor was taking of damage was interfering 'too much' that he broke off.

"JARVIS…ARrghhh!" Tony tries to get in contact, but yelps from more pain he's feeling even inside the armor, as the dragon continues to flatten his face into the wall.

"ROOoaarrrhhhhh!" The Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon lowered it's head to let out a roar to beating it's enemy.

"Creakiisscreakss-SsIIcriissichh!" The Iron Man armor was now limping while being smeared against the wall, as sparks were flying off it. It looks like nothing would save Tony Stark's fate now?

Meanwhile, below where the three experiments were at, were trying to figure out something that could help their friend against the opposing dragon?

"Naga! Iron Man in trouble! We need to get to him, but how?" Stitch said in trying to figure out while worrying on how to rescue their friend, Iron Man?

"Umm…Du'h WOOPS!" Woops was in thought, but as he move to speak, he slipped and knocked into Shoe which sent his horns down.

"Bleeph!" Shoe's horns glowed from a down position…which meant…bad luck was to happen!?

"Oh boy, meega not know what's coming now? But meega not care, meega will save friend!" Soon Stitch ignored the possible bad luck and charge with his four plasma blasters in his four arms, as he transformed into his alien mode. "Meega Nala Questa!" Stitch shouted his battle cry, as he fired a series of shots in the air. "Powhh-Powhh-Powhh-Powhh!" The shots were approaching the dragon, but then….a flap of it's wings sent them scattering? "Bam-Bam-Bam-Bam!" They hit different areas which were near three to four spots of the tower? "Ah…PA-TOW-KE!" Stitch cursed that he didn't hit his target, now what?

"Bleeph!" Suddenly, Woops flip Shoe's horns up, as they glowed again for good-luck now when it made a sound.

"BLOUURRRGAaaarrhh…/BAAAAammmghhhh!" Suddenly, without warning, a sonic-wave vibration was shot from above and hit the Darkness Dragon without it knowing.

"RAAaarrgghhhh!" The Darkness Dragon stood frozen from the attack of some high sonic-blast. "Foowwpphh…POOWWhhh!" Then something came and used a big hammer to smack on it's forehead which sealed the deal. "RAaaooorrraagghhh!" The Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon let Iron Man go when it unleashed a painful screech, as the two fell to the ground, both equally razzed from their own suffering injuries.

"Epph…!" Stitch landed on his feet, as he and his two cousins turn to see Iron Man just barely landed on his feet before kneeling on the other with one hand to support it.

"CRAsssisishhhh!" Then the Darkness Dragon landed off side to them, which this caught the experiments attention.

"Grrrrgurgurararahhhh!" Stitch growled while Woops and Shoe tried to see if Iron Man was hurt since he was still admitting the electric sparks from his suit being damage.

"Ugh, what happened? Did you guys…save me?" Iron Man spoke while his armor sparked a bit, trying to get himself up again and pondered who recused him.

"Um…meega not sure, meega fired attack, but missed? Then something else came and blasted big bad dragon here!?" Stitch shrug off to say that he wasn't the one that saved Iron Man, but who did?

"Hooorrnnnnkah!" Then suddenly, a horn making sound was heard, as four shadows had jumped from above near the others.

"Wait! Meega know that sound, IT'S A HORN Blowing sound!" Stitch stated to confirmed his correction, as he smiled even wider when he notice the figures, as did Shoe and Woops.

"Clumphhh!" The four figures landed on the same area, as their identities are revealed.

The first to land was a grey sheep-like experiment with striped ears and short arms and legs with black fingers and toes that can walk on it's hind legs. Plus it also has short ears and pouffy fur. He is known as **Experiment 360 A.K.A., Drowsy**, design to put people to sleep by bleating (or saying baaaaa), although the effect is near permanent. The surest way to reverse it's effect is with a splash of water.

The second was a small, blue, lemur-like experiment with Drowsy-like ears, but with darker tips instead of stripes, four arms and a megaphone-like antennae on his head. He is known as **Experiment 613 A.K.A., Yaarp**, he is design to make literally deafening sonic blast. Which explains where that attack that was like a sonic-wave blast came from.

The third was a bright orange koala-like experiment with a wide mouth, big round nose which functions as a microphone, black pupil-less eyes, and big round ears resembling speakers. He is known as **Experiment 258 A.K.A., Sample**, he's design to annoy enemies by looping random sounds (or apparently project sounds) with his mouth or his ears and can also climb walls, but he can make a great backbeats for an originally rhythm-less musical group. This might explain where the strange sound music came from, as his ear speakers are still going off with the stuff.

The last one was a blue-gray dinosaur-like experiment with short forearms and a thick tail and legs. He is known as **Experiment 033 A.K.A., Hammerface**, he's designed to drive in nails around his creator, Jumba's house with his hammer-shaped head/face, but at times he will pound living things. He was the one that delivered the hammer pounding on the dragon earlier with a splitting headache effect.

"COUSINS!" Stitch cheered at finding more members of his family are here, what luck, or possibly, luck from Shoe.

"WoorHoorpphh!" The four new experiments came and hug Stitch to being united with him.

"Ugh…JARVIS, either I hit my head pretty hard, or I'm going on a limp here and say, those are Stitch's…family?" Tony spoke off in seeing Stitch's other cousins, as he open his mask to see that he wasn't seeing things from getting hit so hard?

"_Correct Sir!_" JARVIS responded from his side-line before speaking in the com-link. "_Experiment 033, known as Hammerface, to which he uses his hammerhead/face for tool hammering needs. Next is Experiment 258, known as Sample, able to record and backtrack any recorded noises to any opponent. Then there's Experiment 360, known as Drowsy, by bleating, he'll put one to sleep and would be near permanent if not drenched in water. Last is Experiment 613, known as Yaarp, can create a deafening sonic blast to stun or cause near lost of hearing._" JARVIS had explained about what these four new experiments were, how they function and just about anything else about them was explained.

"Well, this is new, more of Stitch's family gathering, how unexpected?" Iron Man stated from seeing this happen out of nowhere before his mask covers his face again.

Then the Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon slowly stood up, felt it's head with it's left wing before snarling at it's prey. "RAaaoororrghhhh!" It's roar sounded like it was both angry and upset by what happened to it.

"Alright Stitch, you think your cousins are ready for some action?" Iron Man asked to say, as he finally got himself up on his feet, as he waited for Stitch's reply.

"Yaahhh!" All except the silent or quiet ones replied to that idea in agreement.

"Okay team, I'll hit this thing high, you go for the low!" Iron Man issued out a command on how to do things before activating his booster rockets. "POowwwhhhh!" Soon Iron Man lifted off the ground and was circling and blasting the Darkness Dragon with his plasma beams.

"RAaaoorrhhhh!" The Darkness Dragon roared at it's enemies, planning to eliminate them.

"Ach-bakah, Charge!" Stitch replied out, as he and his cousins began to run off like little soldiers going to war. So far, Stitch used his blasters to blast the dragon things' scales, but it's skin was tougher then he thought, and the only other experiment to fire range shots were Yaarp, but he was missing the critical shots from the wings being used to guard it's openings.

"JARVIS, just what is this thing?" Iron Man spoke to his A.I. system to figure just what this dragon is, and figure out what it's weaknesses might be, if it has any?

"_My scanners say that it's known as the Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, from the Red Eyes Dragon types of a popular card game called: Dual Monsters._" JARVIS explained what data he has on the known dragon, though the information was a little surprising for Tony to even believe it to be true?

"Since when does a card game become a reality?" Iron Man asked off with a sounding of disbelief, as he dodged a tail that was swung at him.

"_Strangely as the card game is sir? It's been said to house living spirit creatures, it's possible that this dragon is from that basic knowledge of creatures from 3000 to 10,000 years ago?_" JARVIS explained the matter a bit more on where the Darkness Dragon may have originated from?

"RAarrrghhhh!" Suddenly, the Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon suddenly position it's self, glowing a purple aura around it's self, as if it was going to launch an attack.

"JARVIS! What's it doing?" Iron Man asked in not liking where this might be going for him or the rest?

"_Sir, be careful! It's about to fire it's attack, it's been known as the Inferno Dark Fire! A massive flame that may damage even the armor._" JARVIS exclaimed his issue warning to his master to be cautious, the incoming attack will be severely dangerous to handle.

"Not on my Watch!" Iron Man remarked off to say and in not letting this dragon roast his skin, even metal skin armor. "POoowhhh!" He aimed his open palms to fire a plasma beam from both hands, aimed at the dragon.

"BLafff…Booowwwfffhhhh!" Suddenly, Darkness Dragon unleashed a jet of flames from it's mouth straight at Iron Man's attack. "BAammmrrruuaghhhh!" The two attacks collided and it seemed to be an even stand off, or so it seemed?

"Stitch! Attack while I got it distracted!" Iron Man struggled to say, as he was trying to force the dragon's attack back, just nearly holding it a bit.

"Oooh, okay! ChubeCHIBA!" Stitch replies to Iron Man's signal response before issuing a command to some of his cousins to act up now.

"Blafff…Boooowwwffhhhh!" Suddenly, Sample replayed Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon's sound towards Yaarp for some reason? Then it seems Yaarp had absorbed the sound by it's tail somewhat and open it's horn to fire a stronger sonic blast wave attack at the dragon. "BLAAAGURRrraahhhh!" The sound was so powerful, it pushed the Darkness Dragon away and broke it's attack on Iron Man which disburse it's attack and made Tony's plasma beams hit their mark! "Poorrsssuughh..Bammmhhh!" And when the attack hit, caused a little implosive impact on the dragon.

"RAAArrrrooorrrhhhh!" The Darkness Dragon roared in pain and fury at being hit by the other heroes attacks. "Stompphh…Stompphhh!" Then it tries to stomp it's feet to get ride of those on the ground since none of them seem capable of flying like Iron Man can.

"Wohp…STAMPPPhhhh!" Suddenly, Hammerface showed up and delivered a hammerface/head stomp right on that last foot that the dragon used which made it groan in pain.

"RAAaoorrrghhhhh!" The Darkness Dragon flapped it's wings to blow it's foes away when in pain from the hammering foot event. "Floppphhhh…/Wiisshsiihhh!" But it seemed that while everyone dodged it, Shoe and Woops were caught by the force of the wind blown by the dragon's wings.

"WWooopsss!" Woops replied off at the moment, as he and Shoe were tossed in the air, but started to fall back to the ground.

"ARrrruughhh!" To bad the two experiments' descent was in the path of the Darkness Dragon's mouth, planning to devour them.

"No, it's going to eat them?" Iron Man spoke off in shock, as he tried to use his boosters to reach Woops & Shoe in time, or so it could have been?

"Bleeph!" Suddenly, Shoes horns were not only glowed, but were flipped downward, which meant…bad luck is about to happen.

"CReakiiih…clummpphhhh!" Suddenly, a part of the floor broke from under the dragon's weight which shifted it's position to not only miss it's meal, but had Woops accidentally shut one of it's eyes, leaving it half blinded and confused.

"Or…maybe not?" Iron Man replied in another shock and surprised confusion at this unusual display? "Stitch, we need a plan to take this dragon out, but I need your help!" Iron Man hovered close to the blue koala to state a plan of action is what they need.

"Eph, what's the plan?" Stitch nodded in agreement, as he listen to what Tony's plan to beating the Darkness Dragon might be?

"You go around and hold it's tail, and I'll hope it doesn't try flying out of your grasp before I try the next part of my plan. Okay?" Iron Man explained his basic first step plan before asking Stitch if he's okay to go along with this crazy plan of his or not?

"Okay, meega do it!" Stitch simply nodded in understanding, as he rushed off while Iron Man stood there to see the little experiment do his stuff.

"RAaaororghhh!" The Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon roared in anger, as it had enough of those blinding it's site and shot it's head forward to throw them off.

"WoohhhOOps!" Woops lets go and as he, along with holding Shoe fell, Iron Man swopped in and save the two in the last second.

"Okay guys, we're going with a plan here!" Iron Man spoke off to say before landing and dropping the two rescued experiments off. He's got to get himself ready, if not, they might not win this fight.

"RAaooorrghh…Guragph?" As the Darkness Dragon was about to stretch it's neck to snap it's jaws on Iron Man, it yelp from a feeling of being stopped. It turn with a glare from it's red eyes, at seeing Stitch, the strong little koala alien using his strength to keep the dragon from going after his pals.

"Meega Nala Questa! GRrruugghhh!" Stitch snapped off to say, as he begins to pull the dragon back which infuriated it, as swung it's tail with a little attachment to it to smash it across the floor. "CLAasspphhh!" But being indestructible, Stitch wasn't going out that easily, and held on tightly. "NAGA! MERGA NOT LET YOU GO!" Stitch yelled out loud for the dragon beast to hear him, no way is this koala experiment letting go of holding onto the dragon's tail.

"Grrruuuaghhh!" The Darkness Dragon growled at this stubbornness, as it used it's wings to fly up and then swing it's tail free of Stitch's grip. "Flapphh…FLAAphh…." The strong winds it created were working, as Stitch was starting to loose it's grip while being lifted off the ground once again.

Meanwhile, Iron Man was going over his plan to his A.I. while he watched this action take place. "JARVIS! Is the suit soundproof enough that not any hypnotic sounds well breech me?" Tony was wanting to make sure his suit could handle such a thing, for the plan calls upon something…dramatic.

"_There's a 90 present chance this could work, but 10 percent that state that the armor might not keep the sound melody out. Are you sure about this sir?_" JARVIS explained a situation of a certain success rate in which it sounded all good, but on the other hand, it might backfire back at the man in the iron suit.

"Yes! If we are gonna stop this thing, we need to get it beaten, by knocking it to dream land!" Iron Man refer to state his reply in stating he'll take his chances if they can win this.

"_Very well, systems all check out, it's a gamble sir._" JARVIS responded with a finished checked system before reminding Tony of this high chance of gambling in whatever cocky plan they are gonna perform.

"Well, time to see if my luck holds out from my tech's advancements or if I haven't gone far enough and fail?" Iron Man spoke in seeing the hour of the moment, as he looks and bends down to pick up…Drowsy for some reason, much to the sheep's confusion? "Hang on little guy, we need your help, think you can put that dragon to sleep?" He issued in wanting the one experiment that can put things to sleep, maybe even stop a giant rampaging dragon beast.

"CLamphh…Clamphh?" Drowsy replied with a bit tired lip chaps together, but nodded all the same in answering the question.

"Okay, let's do this!" Iron Man replied a little easy off at that simple response, cause if this guy made an animal call, well…that's another story here. "Pooowwhhhh!" Then he activated his jet boosters and took off to the air, it's all or nothing at this part.

"BLAARRRgghhh!" Yaarp at the moment, fired a sonic blast attack in front of the Darkness Dragon, trying to slow it down from take off.

"BLAARRghhhhh!" Sample got on top of Stitch's shoulders to give a back-sound attack as well to the dragon in the same inflicting damage.

"RAAArrrooorrghhh!" However, that was the last straw with the Darkness Dragon, as it swung it's tail with Stitch and Sample in front of the left side for the moment before…. "Foowhhh…" It swung them all the way around and shot Stitch and Sample off it's tail towards the surprise Yaarp?

"WAAaahhhh!….Glkupphh!" Stitch yelped before he and Sample collided with Yaarp and rolled across the floor until they were helped up by Hammerface, Woops and Shoe.

"Du'h Woopsie?" Woops suddenly replied to his cousins latest clumsiness that even he never done before?

"RAaaoororghhh….!" The Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon was planning to fire another _Inferno Dark Flames_ attack, and the experiments were right in it's path.

"FOOwwsshhhh!" Then suddenly, Iron Man flew by, enough to distract the dragon and fire it's attack at the man in iron.

"POWWwrriisishhh…/BOOOommmaarrghhh!" The attack was fired, and it hit it's mark without a problem…or so it was seemed?

"Bzizizizsisisihhh!" Iron Man came out of the smoke made and approach the Darkness Dragon within his protective energy shield he used to block the attack.

"Nice try? I may not have stop your attack with my own, but my defense is just as strong!" Iron Man spoke off in taunting the creatures' attack wasn't effect against his protective shield barrier then when it was against his plasma beams. This time, Iron Man made sure to come extra prepared when facing a dangerous dragon before him.

"RAAAaoororrrRghhh!" The Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon let off an angry roar of those that dare try to challenge it and planned to finish these fools off first.

"Iron Man! NOWaaaaaah!" Stitch was heard shouting for his new friend to hurry and get on with completing his plan to defeat the dragon and fast, before it would be too late?

"Here's a little something to let you sleep off our pleasant little time together. Do it, Drowsy!" Iron Man remarked off his claim to the dragon, and then, from behind his left hand…showed Drowsy? The other experiments saw this and were worried and concern to see if Iron Man was planning to use their sleep-putting cousin to do the job. The Darkness Dragon growled as it widen it's jaws to snap at the fools before it, but that's when Drowsy open his eyes, and…spoke to the thing like a sheep makes a sound when it opens it's mouth.

"Baaaaa!" Drowsy spoke out near the Darkness Dragon, and hopeful Iron Man wouldn't be effected by this experiment's sleep effect spell?

"RAaarrr…oruaghhh?…Raargh?" Suddenly, the Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon was starting to act weird, as it's eyes seem to get heavier and it's breath was yawning instead of roaring. "Raarruugh…." From one last tired roar, the Darkness Dragon suddenly stopped flapping it's wings and then gravity started to take it over after it shut it's eyes. "Froowwhh…/CRashhhiishhh!" It fell down to the floor where the experiments on the ground scattered before it crashed and rolled off till it fell off the edge. "Fooowwhhhhh?" Soon the Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon fell down into the pit and vanished from sights of the others, hopefully not to meet it again anytime soon?

"Haceba! We won!" Stitch cheered in seeing they defeated the evil dragon and sent him falling to nowhere.

"Yah, and we own it all to your cousin, Drowsy here!" Iron Man spoke off to quote this, as he landed with the rest of the experiments gathering around him. Iron Man looks at the now napping Drowsy, as he makes this comment of the sheep-experiments work effect. "Amazing that this little guy helped us stopped that dragon with a simple 'yawn', heck, I'm amazed my armor protected me from it's effects?" Iron Man spoke in surprise that he wasn't effected by Drowsy' sleep putting effect.

"Ehp, it you were, weega would have tried to splash water on you to wake up?" Stitch nodded while exclaiming what he and his cousins would have done if it ever came to that?

"Yah, I'm just glad that my suits water proof." Iron Man replied off to say his little joke which he laughed a little for making a funny just now. After settling down, Tony looked from in his suit to see how big Stitch's gather of family has gotten. First finding Shoe and Woops, now Yaarp, Sample, Hammerface, and the one he was holding that helped them out, Drowsy. Stitch was lucky to have so many good members of his family, as Tony then spoke from the Iron Man suit. "I'm amazed again Stitch, you really do come from an interesting family?" The guy had to give Stitch credit, he has some amazing members in his family tree, even if created by Jumba, each one is another amazing creature from the same origin.

Stitch smiled to that, as did his cousins for being praised by the man in iron, as the blue koala alien soon made a reply to that. "Ooh, meega just glad to have a big Ohana family, and meega be happy when weega find rest of cousins, and Lilo, Jumba, Pelekai, Angel, Rueben, Nana, David, and all Meega friends back home!" He exclaimed with a big wave out of his arms, he's got lots of family and friends waiting back home for him, he really misses them.

"That's some big family? And that's counting the 625 other related cousins you have." Iron Man spoke in stating the numbers of Stitch's big family in their small talk.

"Honk-Honk, honk!" Yaarp was honking his horn, trying to get attention and pointing his four hands out to something.

"What's Yaarp saying, Stitch?" Iron Man asked Stitch, the more talkative one and the only one that can tell him what these little guys are even saying?

"Eph, Yaarp and others say they escape from cages and found way out? Weega should follow them." Stitch nodded in translating what his cousin said to him, the news of a way out was defiantly the thing they needed to hear.

"Well then, lead the way." Iron Man spoke to let the ones that have found the way out to take the lead, it's the least he can offer after their help.

"Yah…du'h woops!" As Woops cheered, he suddenly slipped and fell on his bottom, he's clumsy almost overtime. Stitch and Shoe helped him out, Iron Man let Drowsy stay in his one arm to hold the little guy while Yaarp, Sample and Hammerface lead the gang to where they may have found the exit outta this place…hopeful?

* * *

A while later, Iron Man, Stitch and the experiments had continue their walking state until…they found something, light at the end of the tunnel. "Bruuuvvuummhh!" A secret panel door opened up for them, as they went outside of the place they were in. "Tumphh…Thumphh…Thumphh!" Iron Man's metal feet step on the ground, as he walked out, following by Stitch and his cousins. They were glad to walk on the grass again, as they came to a stop on a cliff edge and saw that they were near some ruins.

"Ahhh, meega glad to be outside again! FREEDOM!" Stitch exclaimed from finally getting outta that prison place, he's finally free, so are his other cousins here.

"Honk-Honk!" Yaarp replied in agreement with some honking noises from it's horn.

"Free-Free-Free, FREEDOM! FREEDOM! FREEDOM!" Sample replayed the sample sounds he recored of Stitch's voice, expressing his own joy at the moment.

"Gehech…heh?" Woops replied in a little chuckle, as Shoe holds his finger out for a butterfly while Hammerface stared at it in curiosity?

"Cloph…Cloph?" Drowsy simply replied with a licking of the lips since he was just feeling…well, drowsy from all that excitement.

Iron Man scouted the area with his vision scanner zooming all the picture images before speaking to his A.I. system. "JARVIS! I'm not sure if I lost track, but since I…'came aboard' from one of their transports to sneak in, where are we?" When Tony Stark came searching for his stolen Iron Man armor suit, he snuck in something that he found evidence was used to take wherever his tech was taken to, but now…where were they now?

"_You appear to be on an island, sir. An island famous for it's ancient ruins and housing the fable Master Emerald, Angel Island._" JARVIS exclaimed his information from the suits link-com in locating Mr. Stark's location and cross-referencing the exact location and the historical data surrounding such a place.

"Angel Island?" Iron Man replied in repeating the name, sounding familiar to him. "That's the same place I heard Sonic's friend, a Guardian resigns in? What's this place got to do with…." As he was about to state something, he and the others attention were distracted by something….un-expected to be here. "Hold that question JARVIS, I think I spotted my answer!" The guy spoke to the A.I. in having a serious moment in what he's taken to his full attention now.

Then the screen focuses too, as Iron Man noticed two humanoid robots coming from some place with a _Subspace Bomb_, as the man in iron saw a secret entrance from which they came from.

"I got a suspicious feeling about this? Better investigate it." Iron Man said in thought of the matter of checking out where the _Subspace Bombs_ are coming from. "You think your in this, Stitch?" The man in the suit wanted to know, if Stitch was gonna help him out in whatever case is going on now.

"Akatoke!" Stitch yelled out with a cheer, as his cousins wave and cheered of their own in response to wanting to be apart of the task.

"Alright, then follow me. We got ourselves a mystery to solve?" Iron Man stated to his joined team group of genetic experiments, as he leads his team towards the entrance of the new area…"And Stitch?" The guy turned to wanna address one experiment from the lot.

"Yah?" Stitch replied in wanting to know what his friend wants now?

"Could you ask Sample to tune it down? I think the last thing we want is to alert anybody of our presence." Iron Man stated towards Sample since his speakers where playing, even after their fight against the Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon was done, he played a bunch of different beat-bot sound mixes. They don't wanna attract much attention at the moment if they are gonna sneak in.

"Oh, sorry?" Stitch replied sheepishly, as he nodded to Sample who tune his ear speakers down a bit.

Now…they enter the place of mystery? And who's to say 'what' they'll find or come across in which answers lie deep within…?

**End Of Chapter.**

**Note:** _**Assist Trophy -**_ Squall "Leon" Leonhart will be representing as Saki Amamyia, since they both carry blades that also can fire blast bullet assaults at their enemies. The _Assist Trophy_ of Saki Amaiya uses his main weapon of attack that's the 'Dolphin Gun', a gun/beam-sword hybrid which he uses to slash and shoot with. Leon will be using his 'Lion Heart' since it's his strongest gunblade, can slash his foes and fire some good rounds of his bullets with this mighty weapon.

**Final Smash Move**

Tony - Smash Move: **Iron Suit-Up!** (When Tony Stark needs to get suited up in his Iron Man Armor, he'll activate this program function with JARVIS, allowing him to put on his armor. _**Note:**_ Think of it as a way of the Extremis formula seen in Iron Man Armored Adventures, where Tony Stark can fully interface with his armor (along with all other forms of technology). Type: Focused

**VISION NOTE:** I've study much of Leon Leonhart's moves from Final Fantasy 8 to seeing them in Dissidia, and made sure their appearance was just how one could see them perform.

If you notice, the battle of Ridley was changed to the Duel Monster instead of one from Marvel, or even one from the Iron Man base related series. This was because I made that change from Fin Fang Fom to be in the lake part and this dragon in it's place. Especially since the Red-Eyes Dragon has a Metal Stage in the next fight scene, so that was a tricky part. But it will get better once you've seen what happens then…afterwards….

I decided to add four more experiment to the list of cast in this story, to make things interesting. I choose to use Experiment 033, Hammerface for his melee usage, Experiment 258, Sample for it's recording sounds and works well with Experiment 613, Yaarp (if you've seen the two in action from the "Stitch" Japanese series from the 'Pelekai VS.' clips, you'll understand), and Experiment 360, Drowsy for the surprise work to help put enemies to sleep. After all, the more, the better, right, so be ready cause we might soon find other experiments joining us….

Now this was a **VISION** on near perfection, but what else could it be? And now, the VISION-KING shall be planning on another spectacular work on the next chapter for us to see. The next adventure will show us some tribal boy and his little spirits trying to fend off a giant adversary, when help comes from the future world of law & order, and makes quite the grand impact of intro, both physical and affectional on many different levels of crazy. One More Thing, there will be another character entering the scene. One More Thing, the exciting twist to **IN-VISION** what I'm bring to the table will also bring humor to another scale. One More Thing, what character shall join this next group will be a 'Chan' Tastic feeling you just gotta love. And so with enough things told or said, we'll also see if the Freelance Police can finally be united at long last. So trust me when I say, you won't wanna miss the next exciting action about to come, until then…enjoy….?


	20. Chapter 19: Cops, Robbers, & Spirits?

Author's Note: Greetings to many viewers & followers out there just coming in. Are you ready to **ENVISION** something truly funny & thrilling? Well then the "King Of VISIONS" will more then happy to respond to such feelings. Cause I got something here for many different fans to wanting to see. It's got a magic touch, it's futuristic technology, its something to **VISUALIZE** with your own eyes in what I've got ready. Cause if you're a fan of RoboCop series, you'll enjoy some future-work action copper style. If you're a fan of Tak (Think of Tak & The Power Of Juju) from the tribesmen theme with magic, you'll find the stuff humorist at best. And when I add one more surprise to the formula to trying crack us up during the entire plot of things, you'll feel like you want more? But enough about somethings, it's time to focus on a new gathering of heroes, and reuniting two souls together…and no, it ain't lovers, it's two buds: The Freelance Police. Yep, that's who! So get ready, cause here's where the action takes place…enjoy…

**Chapter 19: Cops, Robbers, & Spirits!?**

Meanwhile, in another place, a huge humanoid robot was attacked by small spiritual and oddly different creatures of all shapes and sizes. These strange spirits were known as _Juju Spirits_, and each one has a name and talent that fits their description. "Briishsh…/Boohhowhowho!" Soon, the huge robot had enough when it flashed it's eyes open and stretched it's arms out before it span around, throwing the Juju Spirits to the ground. "Waahaahwahhh?" Some of them spirits vanished in a puff of smoke while the others were still okay. "Wwiizzziiihh!" Then, the huge robot looked around and saw a little person in front of him. It was a kid wearing a brown purplous kilt with a brown rope for a belt, some rope tied a bit on his chest, brown hair with a orange yellow feather in the back, a purple paint line going across his green colored eyes. The most notable feature of him was that he had a staff with a jeweled inserted on top of it in his right hand. This young boy's name is known within the Juju Realm, and it's...

**Tak**

That's his name, Tak, he's a young Shaman that can get in contact with _Juju Spirits_, though most times, they won't listen, but others well. And at the moment, he's fighting against this giant humanoid robot…and isn't doing so well, as he appears shaken by the sudden change of his position, nothing the Jujus did were effecting the enemy.

"Oh man, what's this thing made of, I can't even breech it's shell with some of my Jujus?" Tak nervously complained, his situation isn't good, and unless he does something, he's toast.

Just then, a creature with a purple hawaiian shirt with yellow flowers that looks like a skeleton came up to Tak. His name was Party Juju, and he tapped on Tak to get his attention. "Augh Tak, I think we got a situation here?" He issued with a worried tone in his voice.

"The part where this thing's made of some _Juju Proof Shielding_ and that if we don't stop it, it'll beat us?" Tak exclaimed in remarking how nothing they try is working against this giant metal foe, so what now?

"Well there's that, but….?" Part Juju reframed to say in knowing the situation, however...

"But what? What could be worse then this?" Tak exclaimed out in sarcasm, what more can he deal with now then what he's having a hard time dealing with?

"Would you believe…that there!?" Party Juju pointed behind himself for Tak to see something, which the shaman boy did by turning around.

And what Tak saw made him nearly freak out in surprise with widen eyes. "What in Pupununu's Name IS THAT?" He cried out in more disbelief then every to seeing, something unusual?

"FRoowwsssiihhh!" Soon enough, a large flying futuristic policemen's vehicle came out and that was heading towards the huge robot. The policemen's vehicle was black, white colorings and red/blue siren lights up top, and it was hovering at a fast speed, looked big enough to hold some people. "_Opening, Roof Door!_" Spoke out a robotic male-mix voice from the vehicle, as a figure then was shot out of the thing into the air. "Prepare For Rocket Punch." A robotic man voice spoke which didn't sound much human, as the figure was coming up to the large robot fast. "_**Robo Rocket Punch!**_" Soon the figure is seen, as a big muscle machine with dark-blue robotic armor with black boot feet, hands, waist and under neck and back head while it wears a helmet with a red visor for it's eyes. Soon the right hand starts to release a jet of flames before it makes a direct punch to the huge humanoid robot's head. "POOwwhhhh!" Soon we swing around this scene action to get a good look at the new figure robot, as his name is introduced…

**RoboCop**

That's his name, Robocop, but his real name is Alex James Murphy, a Former Detroit Police Officer. He was someone who had passed away in the line of duty by a vicious crime gang, subsequently, Murphy was transformed into the cyborg entity by the mega-corporation _Omni Consumer Products_. He's been designed and built to be the best police one-man force, and has been used till crime rates deceased that he was put in storage. Now being reactivated five years after being offline to assist a federal high-tech group, "Alpha Division" in their vigilance and struggle against DARC (Directorate for Anarchy, Revenge, and Chaos) a highly advanced terrorist organization and other forces of evil whenever that may be, globally or nationally. And for his reason being here, well, let's see how that plays out.

"CReakkisshhh!" After punching the huge humanoid robot so hard that it fell back, completely short-circuit and offline. "Cliiisshhh!" RoboCop then slides on the ground, but wasn't paying attention to were he slides across, as he went pass some of the _Juju Spirits_ that were recovering, but instead vanished in a cloud of smoke in the air. As RoboCop comes to a stop with his arms stretch out, a low wind blow was seen blowing a leaf while Tak and Party Juju watched in surprise that this new guy comes out of nowhere and beats the robot giant without so much a problem.

"So much for a simple infiltration?" RoboCop stated to himself, as he stood himself up and was scanning the area by his visors.

"What…is he?" Tak spoke in 'awe' struck moment at watching such a display happen before him?

"I don't know?…But he's…COMING AT US!" Party Juju replied off before shouting to Tak's spacing out expression that RoboCop see's them and is walking towards them.

At that, the Shaman kid shook his head to get himself to stare and be surprised, as RoboCop stood tall over him and Party Juju. "Citizen! You should evacuate the area, it's not safe." RoboCop stated in his officer attitude of keeping people safe, and was requesting those around to leave before they get hurt.

"Not safe? Citizen?" Tak repeated puzzled at what the robot officer was asking of him, even though he was clueless to the whole thing? "Do I 'look' like a civilized person?" Tak exclaimed to himself if he looked like someone of the modern age of someone being from a more tribesman era.

"Hmmm….?" RoboCop looked over at Tak, his scans showed a number of different stuff, but mostly was the energy readouts that Tak was giving off which caught his attention. "My scans show that you do possess unusual powers, and that your friend there is emitting the same stuff?" He pointed to Party Juju, who flipped himself to nearly falling to pieces from hearing and being pointed by a machine's arm.

"That's all?" Tak asked in surprise that RoboCop only estimated what he possess that makes him different; his Juju powers.

"That…and the get up is easy enough to tell that your a native, not a local of any Futuristic citizens." RoboCop pointed out Tak's silly outfit, much to his annoyance at being criticize by someone he just meant, think's he's a funny guy.

"O….kay?" Tak replied slowly from getting himself analyzed by this bot guy, now it's his turn to be asking some questions now. "But who are you…and why did you help, aren't you one of those machines yourself?" The young boy shaman asked from noticing that since RoboCop's a robot, why would he attack his own to help him, it didn't make sense?

"No…he isn't?" Then from above came someone Tak knew, who's bottom half was made of purple smoke cloud, a long beard, purple colored eyes, and a giant sized head.

"What the, Psychic Juju, you're still here? How…" Tak asked surprised to see his psychic friend is okay with nothing the matter with him?

"I read this metal man's mind and got out of the way, and it's interesting that I could read his thoughts, but not that giant robot he defeated just now?" Psychic Juju stated how he survived while also pondering how he manage to read RoboCop's mind, but the bigger bot, he wasn't able to?

"That's cause I'm not a robot, I'm a cyborg." RoboCop exclaimed of who he is to this small group of why he's different from the other robot.

"A cy-what?" Party Juju repeated a bit baffled, seeing he's never heard of that word until now recently?

"Cyborg is when a living being has their internal organs replaced with a metal substance, a lost arm, leg, even a body can make the outside appear mechanical." RoboCop explained the detail workings in how a cyborg is brought into existence, by the means of replacing organic matter of one's limbs either lost or donated, etc.

"And you were once human before you passed away during a terrible crime gang, weren't you…Officer Alex James Murphy?" Psychic Juju spoke off from hovering close to RoboCop, know fully understanding that he can read this person's mind cause he's not just a robot, he was once human, and a living brain organ can allow even this _Juju Spirit_ to read such a mind.

RoboCop was silent from hearing that while recalling his terrible issues in the past. Tak notice this act of RoboCop and felt sorry for this new guy, so he tried to cheer him up. "Um…sorry about that, Psychic tends to read people's minds without permission, and..." As the young boy shaman was making an apology for his friend not knowing to be careful in what to say out loud, he was cut off.

"It's fine, I've handle myself better after time, but perhaps introductions are in order." RoboCop exclaimed that he's already dealt with that old problem, but for now, introductions should be made for his presence. "While you know my true name, my allies and friends prefer to call me…RoboCop!" The cyborg copper issued about what to be address as by those around him.

"Wooh, then you must be some kinda COP!?" Party Juju exclaimed in all excitement at thinking about it before he decided to introduce himself as well. "Names Party Juju, and I LOVE to PARTY!" That's his own name, and what he can do when he's out and about, making life a party.

"Well that's all the Jujus I have here…since the others went back to the Juju realm?" Tak stated from noticing the only Juju's left with him for the time being; are Party & Psychic Juju. Then he decided to let this new person know who he is now, as he offered a handshake to the robot copper. "My names Tak, by the way." RoboCop then reached out and shook the Shaman boy's hand after that introduction.

"Interesting? You are an old participate from the _Smash Bros. Tournament_, if I'm not mistaken?" Psychic Juju exclaimed from looking at RoboCop with a peck of curiosity which at that moment, made Tak flinch from what he heard the mind-reader guy just say.

"What? He is, how'd you…." Tak replied in surprise to hear this and was about to ask how Psychic Juju knew, but got cut off.

"Reading minds, remember!?" Psychic Juju exclaimed of his ability to read people's minds to the young shaman, as it seems he forgets sometimes.

"Oh right? Well listen, I'm also one of the new competitors this year!?" Tak replied sheepishly from forgetting before turning to RoboCop to state his entry into the same tournament this year as well.

"That's nice to know, but I think we have bigger issues to deal with then the tournament? Especially since I received local police reports of an invasion that has canceled the tournament." RoboCop replied to Tak before stating that something un-expected had happened which lead to a cancelation from an unknown invasion force.

"WHAT! No way?" Tak exclaimed in complete shock, his first tournament, and he has to miss it cause of some invasion going on, what a rip off.

"Seriously?" Party Juju asked with the same shocked and dumb-founded expression as Tak, only with no skin since he's only bones.

"He speaks true, I checked his mind." Psychic Juju stated out to his shocked friends, as he even went to explain something else he caught from reading the robot officer's mind. "Some strange robots that are described differently from the one we faced are invading places?" Hearing that was also enough to cause a lot of worry to be felt around.

"Correct. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to continue to investigate this matter." RoboCop issued out to the group, as he then slowly begins to walk away from Tak's group. As an officer, he mustn't endanger anyone else's lives, and just as he's about to leave, something, or make that…someone ends up stopping him.

"Wait!" Tak called out to stop the robot officer from leaving which he did, but now Tak tried to think what to say next? "Um…maybe we should work together?…I mean, I'm trying to figure out these…'robots' as well since they came out of nowhere and have been around lately." The young shaman boy explained his own state of reasoning that they should stick close to understand what's happening.

"Yah, like two or four heads are better then one! Right?" Party Juju stated out that more people together are better then those that go for the solo duties.

"Hmm….it's true that I may need some assistance with reports of most of the other _Smash Fighters_ becoming involved?" RoboCop replied this information to himself, remembering how a few others from the Tournament are becoming involved now suddenly. After much thought, he looked towards Tak, while he had a nervous look from the robot's visor gaze reflecting the light, a small happy moment had presented itself from what RoboCop soon said to him. "Very well then, Tak, I've decided to along you to accompany me on my mission to track down where these robots are coming from." That alone was enough to make Tak sign in relief, and bring a smile to his _Juju Spirit_ pals.

"Alright, we'll get to PARTY!" Party Juju exclaimed with another cheer, this'll be sweet, going together and rocking out, it'll be a big party trip in his mind.

"I prefer to think of my plans first, thank you." Psychic Juju refereed to his own style when battling, as he's a thinker first, and fighter second.

"Ugh, why don't you guys relax, I'll call you when I'm in a pinch, okay?" Tak exclaimed in not wanting these guys to hang around since there's no one to fight, and it's better to save his magic up as much as possible when calling in some _Juju Spirit_ help.

"Okay, just give a howler when it's time to PARTY!" Party Juju said in an 'A-okay' response before he vanished in a puff of smoke, returning back to the Juju Realm from where he came.

"As shall I, farewell, Tak and RoboCop!" Psychic Juju wave a goodbye more patient-like before vanishing back into the _Juju Realm_ as well.

"So you can summon spirits to help you in battle, correct?" RoboCop asked from noticing Tak's ability is to call on help from his magical creatures called _Juju Spirits_. This may explain that the boy is only a shaman to call for help, but not get 'too' involved in battles cause if the shaman summoner goes down, so do all on the summon Jujus?

"Yah, though most of the time, it's only the more corporative ones, most of the others are…harder to deal with?" Tak exclaimed to say while he shrugged off the issue itself from knowing his in-experience with the Juju Spirits is…in-between a relationship with shamans.

"For now, we better get going!" RoboCop stated off, as the two begins their investigation of this mystery.

* * *

So in a matter of moments, Tak and RoboCop went on their way to horny on, as they meet more _Primids_ along the way. The Robot Copper of the future shot many different functions at the dark robots. Most of which were glue guns, grapple hook shots, roller-skates for speed, and even brought out his blaster gun to finish them off from a distance.

"You either obey the law…." RoboCop was exclaiming an issue statement, as he took aim at some _Primids_ with his blaster gun and then fired it off. "Powwhhh…/BAAanngghhhh…" That one shot completely vaporized that one _Primid_ to dust, as the other _Primids_ looked from their destroyed comrade and back to the serious officer. "Or you receive the court-marshal, your choice to pick." RoboCop later added on at the end of his sentence, and was he good at intimidating people.

Meanwhile, Tak ordered his summoned _Jujus_ to take care of them foes while he also used his own staff on these robot enemies. He shot many times on them enemies very fast. After a while, smokes came from his staff and Tak blown the stuff off, clearing it.

"Don't underestimate me, just cause I can summon Jujus and not let them have all the fun!?" Tak remarked to his defeated foes of his skills to fight even with his own strength. One enemy was about to strike him from behind, but was tackled hard by someone. A large purple creature with orange hair, eyes, and pants. What was really strange was that it had eyes and a nose drawing on it's stomach with it's hands stretching it's belly button looking like it's a month for it to talk to. "Nice work, Belly Juju!" Tak replied to the Juju by it's name in which case, was who and what it was.

Then Belly Juju spoke, not from it's doopy-looking face, but from it's hands moving it's belly, as it spoke. "No problem…just remember to feed us some tasty goodies next time around." Belly Juju's…well, belly spoke off to remind Tak to feed them some treats.

"Errr, right? I'll make that my priority." Tak slightly spoke at the strange request, trying to keep so many Jujus on his good side was never easy, especially from this young Shaman.

"PARTY TIME!" Party Juju then appeared in front of the charging _Primids_, but as some lifted their Scope Guns, Swords and Boomerangs, they stopped when they got hit by this _Juju Spirits'_ magic dust. Which the enemy dropped their weapons and then the _Primids_ started to…dance? "Yah, shake that grove thing!?" Party Juju replied off, as he joins the dance floor, getting his 'groove on' in making the enemy dance and even smack themselves by accident since they weren't control of themselves.

While the _Primids_ were dancing to Party Juju's spell, they didn't see someone approach them from behind. It was a yellow creature with one green eye, long legs, wears a leafy skirt, green hair band with her orange hair. Her name was Killjoy, and she was about to put a stop to the partying enemies with her loud roar. "PARTY'S…OVER…!" As she shouted this message, a strong psychic wave bursted from her vocals. "Woohhhpmmmmm!" The effect of that attack knocked into the rest of the _Primids_, either knocking them over or reducing them into their dark spore selves.

"Oh boy, do you know how to end a Party, Killjoy." Party Juju replied with a smirking smile on his boney face, as if he was staring in a dreamy state at the Juju girl.

Then someone was giving out stuff to other lower class _Jujus_ as materials for battles. An orange octopus/jar-like Juju that looks like he was trying to sell something from within it's body. His new was Vendor Juju, a _Juju Spirit_ that sells many different items, and the only battle he's working on…are his prices for anybody during the fighting. "Don't threat, I got just the stuff for your battle needs, here yah go!" He was issuing while handing out lots of gear to satisfy his customers.

"Vendor Juju, you should be fighting, not making a profit?" Tak approached his summoned Juju to quote that Vendor Juju needs to fight, not try to make a good selling price deals at this time?

"Hey Tak, I'm doing my best for the little guys, after all, fighting isn't easy for the weaker Jujus." Vendor Juju replied off to say, as he unintentional had one of his arms, grab a sneaky _Metal Primid_ and tossed it off an edge of a cliff. Boy, these Jujus are strange and weird, even for Tak to understand and control them?

"Raaoorrhhhhh!" Then some wolf-like _Juju Spirits_ were dashing about, clawing and using their teeth against the _Primid_ menaces. They were the Devour Brothers, a vicious bunch, and it looks like they are attacking anything that's in there way.

"It would appear that some of your summoned assistant allies are harder to control then I thought?" RoboCop pointed out from noticing such vicious creatures used to defeat some foes while he blasted one enemy off sight.

"Trust me, I'm lucky just to get this many to even fight without disappearing on me?" Tak remarked off to mention, as he ducked from a striking blow and swiped around the enemy _Primid_ to give a karate chop in the back of it's head from his staff.

At this moment, RoboCop found an _**Assist Trophy**_ and quickly grabbed it. Soon from a flash of light, somebody appeared from the item, as usual. If RoboCop had eyes instead of his visor, they would be shocked to seeing someone he precisely meant at times. A woman with green tan-aqua plated armor with black marks on the line sided feet, inside ankles, wrist and elbows, waist and shoulder pads. The only human face seen was a tan brown African face with brown eyes, red lips and red hair stretching down to her shoulders. Her name was Francesca, someone who was turned into a cyborg by a criminal grip called D.A.R.K. to be used as a weapon, but got her freedom from RoboCop.

"RoboCop, where am I?" Francesca asked from noticing her different surroundings then where she was previously?

"At the moment, facing some enemies?" RoboCop simply stated the answer, as he pointed to the situation he's in with her too.

Francesca turned to see Tak fighting some of the _Primids_ now.

"Anytime your ready would be nice!" Tak replied off to say with sarcasm, as he blocked one _Primid_ with a sword with his staff, just inches away from giving him a bad hair-cut.

Francesca signed at this, but nodded in agreeing to help.

"I'll help you since you have always helped me…Murphy." Francesca replied to her cyborg friend, then her right arm stretched out into a blaster of some type. "Cruuuvummhhhh…" Then she dashed in front of the _Primids_, drawing their attention away from Tak to herself. The _Primids_ tried to follow, but the cleaver girl smirked before she back-flipped around them in such great acrobatic skills to land behind them. "TRoowhhh…/POWwwriiishhh…./BAammmghhh!" She fired her blaster which destroyed her perusers with ease.

"Wooh! She's good?" Tak said in surprise at how well Francesca can fight against some of these guys without breaking a sweat, since well…she is also a cyborg?

"It gets better, trust me, I once had to deal with her?" RoboCop stated in seeing how his old friend is doing, knowing full well of her abilities.

"How?" Tak asked puzzled, since he doesn't know much of this other cyborg?

"That's in the past." RoboCop simply exclaimed the point, not wanting to get into any details it seems.

"Cruuuvhhh!" Then a hidden blaster came from Francesca's right ankle, as she fired and destroyed a hidden _Primid_ sneaking from behind her. "Pooowwhhh!" Some moments later, she destroyed all the _Primids_ around her and her allies. Francesca recalled her weapons back into herself, as she walked towards the others.

"Thank you for helping us, Francesca." RoboCop thanked the cyborg girl for helping the robot officer out in a pinch.

"Don't mention it, after all…." Francesca was saying, as she begins to disappear while uttering these last words. "My new life was started…from your help." With that, she completely vanished into a bright light. "PRroosssiihhh!" Then in her place, was her _Assist Trophy_ which showed Francesca lifting a heavy object while aiming her blaster. RoboCop bended down, took the trophy of his friend, hopping to use it when he needs help again from an ally he can depend on.

"Man….is there anybody else you know that's as good as 'she' was?" Tak asked in amazement at seeing how much that one person took out all of those _Primids_ with little effort.

"Only a few, now come on. We need to continue forward!" RoboCop replied out before stating they must continue on their journey which Tak nodded in agreement to.

Then suddenly, more _Primids_ appeared which started to get on the gang's nerves?

"Can't these things just stay down?" Tak groanly remarked, as he and RoboCop got into battle position. After that last fight, they still needed time to recover and their _Assist Trophy_ was used, so what could help them now?

"Wait!" RoboCop suddenly waved his arm out, as his scanner visor glowed, and his readings showed something was in the air. "Something's happening in the atmosphere? A strong unnatural energy source?" He issued that something from above was causing a lot of energy for his system to register.

"Hugh? Whah…?" Tak replied confused, until he and RoboCop looked up to see a strange green cloud mist forming above the _Primids_ spot.

"Cruuuvvhh….spisisihhhh!" It let off an electric volt that shot off, mostly missed the heroes, but zapped the _Primids_ to dust while some just stood back. Then if that wasn't strange enough, something appeared from within the strange mist and it was a person's shadow figure. Only suddenly, what the heroes thought was a new hero's entrance, they ended up seeing the figure fall through with a trail of green mist…and screaming! "Aiyeeee-AAAAaaaaaahhhhh!" And that scream was a long extenuation from how high the person was.

"What's that?" Tak asked puzzled at seeing this happening all of a sudden?

"Is that…?" RoboCop was about to say, but soon was about to get his answer a lot sooner then he believed.

"POOoffffGAauuwwhhhh!" The mist cloud landed on the ground and scattered across the field. It spread and covered everyone with sparking' powder which was tingling a bit, everyone was puzzled from both sides. Then if that wasn't enough, they got a chance to see that the mysterious person was soon revealed, as everyone had a clear view. It was an old man wearing tan-aqua pants, brown shoes, a white T-shirt with a gold colored vest. He had spiked grey hair, brown eyes with his small glasses, and he appears to be someone from China. This was his name, as a well-known wizard on good magic….

**"Uncle" Chan**

That's his name…well, he's Jackie and Jade's Uncle, real name not known, so he's just refereed to as 'Uncle' by everybody, even if they are not family, but just friends. He has a very stereotypical Cantonese accented drawl, usually talks in third person about himself, and often use Cantonese in many aspects of his speech. His most commonly used magical items are a dried salamander and puffer fish; both having backgrounds in Asian remedies. Tea is his favorite drink, but he often complains it's too hot or cold and always throws the cup when he finishes. Born in the Year of the Dog, he's an accomplished _Chi Wizard_, learning his skills from Chi Master Fung (Not to be confused with Master Fung of the Xiaolin Temple), and he is an accomplished martial artist in his own right. Apparently after he became 'too' old for more aggressive martial arts, he studied a fighting style that allowed him to knock out opponents by contacting his opponents' nerve points. Whenever a magical enemy is near, Uncle gets what he calls "the willies". But enough of his history, at the moment, he's in his own situation for the moment.

"Tohru! That Chi spell was Tooo Powerful, now look at this mess, we must…ugh…?" Uncle was in the middle of scolding his assistant in their Chi spell casting, but then realized his situation…he wasn't in his shop, and worst…surrounded by _Primid_ enemies. "Aiiee-Yaaaahhhhh! Where has Uncle been brought too? Chi Spell was suppose to reveal dark magic amount in our world?" The old man exclaimed in complete shock at this situation he's in now.

"Uncle?" RoboCop spoke in surprise to seeing that man is here, as he knows him very well.

"Wait! THAT'S Suppose to be your uncle?" Tak asked confused and lost at what the robot officer meant by calling the old guy by such an address name?

"No, he just prefers to be called 'Uncle', he's a member of the Chans family and another _Smash Fighter_ from the last Tournament." RoboCop explained to the young Shaman boy of who this new person is and some history about Uncle.

"Ahhh, finally, someone that's not evil, now Uncle can….?" Uncle was sighlty signing in relief at seeing RoboCop until...

"Hey gramps, watch out for that…." Tak was about to warn Uncle of an approaching _Primid_ from behind him until….

"Poowwhhhh…Piissihhh!" Uncle suddenly swung around and aimed a green blowfish which fired off a green glow from it's mouth.

"Enemy?" Tak finished his sentence, even though he saw that enemy was destroyed by this old man, how?

"I maybe old, but I know plenty of tricks, and I know how to deal with _Primids_!" Uncle stated his reasonings like some 'all-knowing' person of this situation.

"_Primids_, why do you call 'them' that?" Tak asked in still being confused by what's going on, why did this old guy call that strange robot a _Primid_ anyway?

"Do Not Question Uncllllle, and Uncle will explain!" Uncle remarked to Tak's impatient attitude, as he turns to get into a martial arts stance, preparing for battle it seems. "Who wants a piece of Uncle!?" Uncle challenged with a wave of his hand, as if saying 'bring it on' to the enemy.

"We gotta help him?" Tak stated towards RoboCop in thinking the old guy's lost it to fight in his old shape.

"No wait, we should let him fight." RoboCop stopped Tak by holding his staff, as he explained this fact that the situation is under control.

"But he can't face against that many, can he?" Tak exclaimed from noticing the _Primids_ ganging up on the old man.

"You be surprised." RoboCop replied with a sly smirk, it appears he knows something, and it's about to happen…now!

"HiiiYAh!" Uncle then jumped forward and delivered a strong punch against one _Primid's_ face. "WHapphhh!" That _Primid_ got smacked against it's comrades, as the second one went for Uncle. "WuuuAHhh!" Uncle however, spin around to deliver a double palm press to the evil enemy. "WoPowhh!" That hit knocked that one to knock over six other _Primids_ with ease. "TeeeYahhh!" Then Uncle jumped in the air and delivered a spinning kick motion to a third _Primid_. "KIcckhhh!" The third _Primid_ was launched off and clashed against another small group which were knocked down easily. "Now to defeat you, as Magic must defeat Magic!" Uncle soon had his blowfish out with a lizard and they glowed together, as the old man started to close his eyes and chat. "_**Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao!**_" The two items glowed with a strong green glow which blinded the heroes for a brief moment. "TuusssiiiiSSShhhh!" Then Uncle waved his two glowing weapons out and unleashed a strong green wave of Chi energy. "POSssisishhhh!" Soon afterwards, that attack depleted all the remaining _Primids_ in the way, as the old man blew his smoking blowfish and lizard heads of where the attack was fired.

"Wooh, what was that, I never seen any _Juju Spell_ like that before?" Tak asked impressed at what he saw was simply amazing, like nothing he's witnessed until now?

"Peh, simple spell. One more thing, that was no _Juju Spell_. One more thing, just who are you? One More Thing…." Uncle was still rambling off to say while remarking something at the moment…until he was soon cut off.

"Okay! Okay, I get it? No more with the 'One More Things' already?" Tak assured off for Uncle to stop repeating that three word sentence, as he got that message clearly. "Whiphhh!" Of course, Uncle used his two pressed fingers and delivered a whack on Tak's forehead. "Oww?" Tak yelped from the pain on his forehead, why did he get that suddenly?

"Do not question Unclllleee!" Uncle sternly scolded the young shaman for his arrogance & impatience when he's explaining things.

"Riight…ow…that smarts?" Tak replied off with a rolled eye expression while still feeling the pain he got on his head. After recovering enough, he decided to introduce himself to the old billygoat. "Anyway, my names Tak, I'm a shaman that summons _Juju Spirits_ to help me in battle, plus I'm a new _Smash Fighter_ competing this year's tournament. And you…." Tak was about to say something about Uncle Chan, but was cut off from there.

"Tch, I am Chi Wizard, owner of Uncle's Rare Finds, and I and my apprentice were in work of casting a new spell." Uncle replied off to say while fixing to clean his glasses to have a better look at the young Shaman boy.

"So I guess? But what happened?" Tak replied at seeing the spell used earlier above that was that gee mist from before, but was interested in what happened afterwards?

"You are Shaman, yes…." Uncle remarked to state what Tak is suppose to be, as the boy nodded before the old wizard responded to this. "Then you know that mixing 'wrong' ingredients will lead to 'unexpected' spell result!" The old billygoat issued off with a strict manner about what happens if ingredients are not the right types for a spell, it'll cause unexpected results.

"And that's how you appeared before us?" RoboCop exclaimed in getting the idea of what had happen just a moment ago.

"Yes, One More Thing…." Uncle stated about his arrival, as the group listens in on his explanation. "The enemies we are facing are call…_Primids_. One More Thing…." Uncle stated again with another thing to add in the conversation. "They are shapeless spores of ancient _Dark Magic_, and can take form of anything, even a sample of another being will give them shape. This Magic was sealed within the realm of where the _Final Battle_ stage inter-crosses. One More Thing…." Uncle stated once more of another thing to be added in the explanation. "They will follow the orders of those they recognize to work with…" The guy was about to continue, but was cut off again.

"Wait! So someone is controlling them, and is having others control them robots to help do this invasion, why?" Tak asked puzzled from hearing this surprising piece of information?

"I do not know? But that's why we were doing reeeeeeeesearch!" Uncle shook his head 'no' while commentating on what he and Tohru were up too mere moments ago it seems. "But now, my apprentice must watch shop, and I am stuck here? While the enemies are out, blowing up areas with untold bombs that won't vanish!?" The old man groaned at knowing that the Invaders leading the _Primids_ are destroying areas, but what can he do when he's not at his shop to do more research.

"You could join us, Uncle?" RoboCop offered a spot for the old wizard to join them on their journey.

"What was that?" Uncle asked a bit surprised and off guard, did RoboCop just offered him to come travel and fight the enemy.

"He's right. We're doing investigations at the moment, maybe with your help, we might solve the understanding of these weird robots plan, etc.?" Tak responded with the same agreement with RoboCop, after all, the two of them may need a lot of help sooner or later, it's just that sooner got here a bit quicker now?

"Hmm…very well then? I shall accompany you on your journey." And so with that, Uncle joined RoboCop and Tak on their quest to solve a matter of life and death mystery that was eating everybody's minds…the invasion, the _Subspace Bombs_, and anything else that's revolved around this calamity.

* * *

A while later, RoboCop, Tak and Uncle stopped at a cliffside which the robot officer tried to scan the area. They soon looked down and saw the same flying platform where a certain Sam's trophy was. The robot copper and old billy-goat recognized that devil figure of a certain Freelance Police group.

"Aiyeee-aaah! There is trouble over there!" Uncle shouted from witnessing something that is ominous to him.

"That's Sam, of the Freelance Police!? He appears to have been caught and turn into a trophy." RoboCop said from scanning the platform and the trophy figure, exclaiming what the situation is quickly.

"Well I don't think we will worry for long, cause it looks like some people are gonna help him?" Tak stated off to issue, as he pointed to the sky for the rest to see.

RoboCop and Uncle looked up and saw something that Tak was pointing to. It was the Starhopper that was chasing the platform from behind, being ride by Depthcharge with a whining Max in the back seat.

"Sam! Sam! I'm coming, keep that shirt of yours on till then!" Max shouted from behind Depthcharge, as his passenger, a really annoying one.

"Ugh, the sooner I drop you off? Then the better I'll be!?" Depthcharge stated annoyed by his company, as he continue his flight path.

"Frrooowwphhmmm!" The Starhopper boosted it's speed to catch up to the platform of the enemy, as it was still going towards _Angel Island_ before them. "Cruusshh,…Coooffvuhhh!" Then Depthcharge flipped his ship upside-down with his hatch open.

"This is where you get off, rabbit." Depthcharge stated off to tell Max this, as he flew over top of the enemy platform ship to have the rabbit take charge now.

"About time, and now….I'M COMIN'….SAAaaaaaaammhhhhhhhh!" Then as Max was stating this, he did the 'stupidest' thing by falling outta the ship and down to the enemy ship below!?

RoboCop, Uncle, and Tak watched Max take the dive, wondering if that was either brave or stupid move to make.

"Teph, rabbit is foolish to try dangerous stunt?" Uncle remarked from seeing Max do something as foolish as diving down without a parachute, and without a careful plan or use of noggin. At least Jackie, his nephew, can handle doing such dangerous stunts while trying to be nimble.

"I wouldn't do something THAT risky even if I had no choice?" Tak stated in his own mark of not wanting to try that stunt, it looked way to risky to even pull off with a zero chance of his own health insurance.

"Or perhaps…he did it intensely for a false sense of attack?" RoboCop stated out suddenly from his scanners picking up a flow of energy from that tiny rabbit's body, they musta been his _Psychic Powers_ kicking in?

Suddenly, Max was….hovering in the air momentarily, thanks to his holding of the _Toys of Power_, and then he took his two pistol guns out. "FEEL MY FURY, JERK-WATTS!" Max snapped at the _Primids_, as he let loose his barrage attack. "Bang-Bang-Bang-Bang!…./Boom-Boom-Boom-Booomhhh!" Soon after Max shot his attacks, they were strong enough to blow the _Primids_ off the platform, leaving nothing but the trophy standing.

Suddenly back on the cliff, RoboCop smirked at watching this, as he turned to his allies. "I think it's time 'we' joined the fun, shall we?" He issued that they better step in to offer a helping hand in rescuing some allies in such a situation.

"Whaaah! No way!?" Uncle exclaimed in shock and surprise, no way he's 'jumping' down from where he stands, especially off a cliff.

"Your kidding me, right?" Tak asked with a serious disbelief that they would be jumping off a cliff, to just catch a ride hovering nearby?

"Uncle is TOO OLD for dangerous stunts!" Uncle refused to go along with this plan, he's much too old to do such dangerous stunts.

"That's right…there's no way we….gauph?" As Tak was about to state his reason, RoboCop picked him up easily from being the tailoring, stronger member of the group.

"Come on!" RoboCop motions off this message clear to Tak, as he grabbed Uncle by his shirt collar without warning.

"Aiyeee-aaahahahah!" Uncle screamed out in fear, he has a bad feeling about this, and he's usually right to.

"_Robo-Boosters, Activated!_" RoboCop's systems replied, as his legs developed a hidden rocket boosters in the back.

"Wait! You can't just…." Tak was about to stop RoboCop from what he was gonna do, but it was too late….

"Hurghh…" RoboCop then jumped off the cliff with both his extra companies in his hold.

"JUuuuuumphhh!" Tak exclaimed slowly while shouting out that last part of his sentence.

"Waaahhhhh!" Uncle let out a scream of terror at this plan to jumping to their doom.

RoboCop continued to descend down the cliff's hill while we see how Max is doing?

Max lands on the platform with no enemies in sight for him to fight against. "Took care of them? And now…MY PAL'S RETURN!" As Max stated this while putting his guns away, he then reached over and touched Sam's trophy. "BRrriisisisshhhh!" A sudden glow escaped from the base, as it covered the dog in it.

"RrrrAAAGGhhh…" A sudden growled was heard, as the chains on Sam were soon broken off. "Cluafffcluaffhhh!" Sam then stretched himself like he was in aching pain after getting those chains off of him. "Arrrrh, Sweet Coconut Rosewood Beating Off A Chimney's Make-up Kit In Broadway New York!? That gave me some major cramps in my back?" Sam exclaimed off his long response reactions, as he patted his shoulders and twirled them to unbend the uncomfortable feeling he was getting.

"Sam! Oh, is it so good to hear that sweet, unlovable and agonizing voice of yours that when you sing the high note, glass shatter around me!?" Max was exclaiming his own sense of joy to see his partner and friend alright & back with him again, thought he was mostly criticizing some of Sam's points of who he is. Oh well, that's Max for yah?

It was at this moment that RoboCop, Uncle and Tak landed on the platform which got the Freelance Police duo's attention.

"I said to hang on. My systems just took a moment to activate to help boost us to the right distance to land here?" RoboCop exclaimed his systems designs to the two that were catching a ride with him and were finally free from the robot cop's hold.

"Yah, but I didn't think you actually JUMP like that?" Tak replied a bit out of breath, like his life flashed before him during such a stunt?

"This is why robots never treat elders right? They just do whatever they've been programed to do!?" Uncle snapped in fury at knowing a robot doesn't have much second thoughts once issued an order.

"Sweet Mustard Off Purple-Flurp Beverage Soda At A Geek's Convention Sale's Off!" Sam exclaimed in shock when seeing two familiar figures before him just now. "RoboCop and Uncle Chan, I haven't seen you since the second _Smash Tournament_?" Sam spoke in surprise to see these guys again and so soon without ever being alerted of such a visit.

"Indeed it has." RoboCop replied in seeing the old K-9 competitor after such a long time.

"One more thing, you should have been taken on a ground plain, not over ocean scenery!" Uncle was stating that Sam should have been kidnapped on ground level, not over it, like the ocean or sky for them to suddenly try to appear through such a dangerous means to getting here.

Sam then remembered something from just noticing Tak a moment sooner before asking a question about him. "By the way, who's your pal?" The dog doesn't know that Tak, is a _New Smash Fighter_ for this year's _Tournament_, or would have been.

"His name is Tak, a new competitor for the _Smash Tournament_, and your friend?" RoboCop introduced the now balanced Shaman kid while asking who Sam's partner is?

"Oh, this is Max, he's also competing this year. Go on, say hi to some old friends of mine, Max?" Sam replied off to say while introducing his little buddy to the gathered group.

"You mean your friends with a cyborg that's an officer of the law and an old man with some magic casting spells?" Max remarked to stating about who Sam's new friends are and how the K-9 detective knew them from the last tournament?

"That's not a problem? Since you're friends with a Heavy Gunsmen, a 2-D masked wrestler, and a oddball man that has the strangest habits of a social-life whenever you join them for poker games." Sam remark back Max's comment with his own on the rabbit's strange batch of friends and their habits of playing poker card games.

"Yah, I call that square?" Max simply shrugged off to reply Sam's point, he was gotten there it seems.

All of sudden, more _Primids_ came from underneath the ship to fight our heroes on the platform.

"Engaging the enemy!" RoboCop prepares himself, as he brings out some of his weapons now.

"You want a PIECE of UNCLE?" Uncle challenge the enemies with a wave of his blowfish and lizard, ready to fight.

"Oh, and I thought we were through?" Tak groaned with his head held down at this development going on before him, looks like they'll fight off a few more enemies it seems.

"Ehh, these days, nothing surprises me?" Party Juju popped up next to Tak to say this, as he spooked 'most' of the group.

"Wowh, skeleton spirit, now that's knew?" Max stated in surprise from seeing this happening all of a sudden now, interesting?

"Keep your eyes straight on the enemy, little buddy." Sam reminded his little buddy of the fight they are about to have here.

"Oh right! Grrrrr!" Max replied in remembering their other business first, as he gone into a martial arts stance like Uncle, but badly presented it while growling.

"Powwhhh…Poowhhh!" RoboCop was blasting any _Primid_ with his blaster with perfect aim, destroying them after three to four shots. "Banghhh!" After they vanished from the scene, RoboCop soon position himself in a standing lawman with his blaster pointing upwards. "They just don't make enemies like they use to?" The robot officer remarked to say, as he twirled his blaster with his fingers.

"Ha-Chahhh!" Uncle shouted, as he was blasting _Primids_ with his Chi Spell magic. "Powwhhh!" There stood smoking remains, as the old man made a challenging remark. "Who else wants another piece of Unclllle!" This guy maybe old, but he's got lots to go around.

"Okay, time to bring up some mayhem, come out…Mayhem Juju!" Tak spoke out, as he waved his staff and called out another _Juju Spirit_ which surprised a lot of people? What any saw was a cute, but mischievous little creature that has three musical horns on its head that sound off when it summons a magical power. It also seems to have the power to disappear and reappear at any time. Seeing it disappearing and reappearing around it's enemy, trying to confuse them.

"That's a threat?" Max asked slightly off at noticing how small and cute Tak's little creature was, what could it possibly do?

"Do not underestimate _Juju Spiiiirits_!" Uncle stated from ducking away from a _Boomerang Primid_ to blast it with his own Chi Spell that made it vanish.

"Mayhem Juju, use your horns!" Tak ordered out to the small creature to use it's ability against the enemies.

"Brougurguraahhhh!" Mayhem Juju was playing it's horns, sending a strong magical force, as his magical melody flew past the _Primids_, destroying any of them from just the tuning of it's horns.

"Wow, talk about big threats in small packages?" Sam stated from watching this action happen, never would've believed this if he didn't see it himself?

"Pay attention, there's still more!" RoboCop forewarned the gang to not be relaxed just yet, there were still more enemies to deal with.

"Bang-Bang-Powh-Powhhhh!" Suddenly, some _Scope-Primids_ showed up and were blasting their blasters a few extra shots to hit the resistance.

Soon during this, Sam let off a growl, as he took out from his coat's pocket…a _**Smash Ball**_, as he held it while snarling. "Grrrr, time we ended this little battle!" The K-9 detective had enough of things here, he's missed out a lot from being trophy, so it's time he makes his mark now.

"Uh-Oh! Sam, you aren't gonna?" Max was afraid to even say what he thinks his partner is about to do now so suddenly?

"That's right Max, I'm about to unleash my 'secret' move!" Sam stated in assuring his little buddy's suspicions were right.

"Secret move?" Tak asked puzzled, as he doesn't know what secret move the K-9 can even perform to help out in this situation?

"CRaackkiisshhh!" Sam broke his _**Smash Ball**_, and was getting covered from the ball of energy. Then without warning, a banjo came into his arms, as he sucked in some helium gas and his voice was speaking in a high-pitch squeak! "Alright, time for our 'daily' performance!" Sam stated with a serious, yet humorist squeaky voice of his in what it's time to begin here: a performance.

"I suggest we cover our ears?" RoboCop stated this notion, as he suddenly passed out earmuffs to Tak and Uncle, as if suggesting their plug their ears.

"Quickly, before he starts!" Uncle stated in a loud warning, as he worn his earmuffs along with Tak and brace themselves?

Then a bunch of Sam look a-likes appeared, though most of them were only wearing some-kind of outfits on their bottom waist, most would think they're half-naked, don't ask? But they all seemed strange and they each had banjos out like the original does.

"Okay boys, ready to perform our _**Final Smash**_, all together now!" Sam spoke to his clones with his squeaky voice still in effect.

"Ready!" The other Sam clones replied and wave their banjos to perform their act's gig, all together here.

"Testing, 1, 2, 3…." Sam spoke in his squeaky voice, as he gets himself and his clones ready to sing. "Hello there, I and my Samulacra…." He was issuing in who he and his clones were named by him are doing before getting cut off….

"Dogglegangers!" Max stated his own name for the clones while interrupting.

"We like to do a little song we call…..'_**The Attack-High Pitch Banjo Singers**_' performance!" Sam continued to issue what he and his clones are gonna do, a _**Final Smash**_ move with a big group of singers here.

And soon, everything as we know it with some of the other heroes watching while still protecting their ears, as for the _Primids_…watched something behold here.

"_**Howlin' at that drippy ol' hunk of Moooon!**_" Sam and his clones sang out with a high pitch voice of their's out that was echoing a bit i the background.

"Wriinng…creckkhhh!" A mike effect was heard and so was some shatter glass sound, mostly around the weapons & the eyes of the _Primids_, apparently?

"_**She's at brunch today with some Babooooon!**_" Sam and his clones sang their next song out to the evil Primids listening.

"Wrrinnghhh!" That last sound cracking was even affecting the _Primids_ enough to drop their weapons to clutch their heads in painful agony at the horrible singing.

"_**Road To Someday, bits of me are streeeewn!**_" Sam and his clones sang this next part which sealed the deal to finishing their foes.

"Wrisshh…wriisshh…wriishh!" Soon a lot of the _Primid_ couldn't stand such singing and were diverted into spores, one by one.

"Augh, he calls that singing?" Tak asked after removing his hands from his ears, that _**Final Smash**_ of the dog's was very powerful and effective to both enemy..and alley?

"Pch, Uncle heard better vocals from Tohru's snoring." Uncle remarked off in stating that even someone he know's who snores has a better vocal sounding then from this Freelance K-9.

"And that's why Sam here, can be very hard to beat when he uses that tactic in battle, and it seems to have grown stronger?" RoboCop exclaimed from remembering a time, Freelance Police Member; Sam, used a move like that before, even to state how much stronger it seems to have gotten from perhaps the last Tournament they competed in.

Soon after some time pass with enough destruction of the _Primids_ around now gone, Sam's _**Final Smash**_ ended, with his clone backup singers vanishing into thin air and along with his banjo, along with his voice returning to normal.

"Whelp, glad that's the last concert we'll hear you play, Sam?" Max remarked off to state on his partner's singing performance that has now ended, at long last.

"As usual Max, you crack me up, and I miss your sassy remarks." Sam replied off his pal's insult and missed hearing his partner say those words to him.

"You were insulted, yet you're okay with that?" Tak asked puzzled at seeing if that was for real, the dog & rabbit have a weird kinda system of their friendship?

"Well…Yah?" Sam shrugged off his shoulders to answer that question of Tak's puzzlement.

"Basically!" Max just replied without much care on that question very much, typical.

Soon afterwards, the gang had won their battle and all the _Primids_ were gone, and two reunited Freelance Police buds were cheering the most.

"High-Five!" The Freelance Police spoke before high-fiving the other's hand. "Claphhh!" Their paws made contact with that sound before bringing their hands back.

"Do the monkey dance!" Max exclaimed off to say, as he and Sam were dancing around, pretending to be monkeys.

"Your going bananas, Max?" Sam stated to his little buddy going crazy in acting like a monkey when he dances.

"And you might be going Bananna!" Max remark back to his partner in making another statement.

"BANANAIN!" Sam repeated the word, as he couldn't help but say that word in such a way, that it sounded silly.

RoboCop, Uncle, and Tak watched this from nearby of such a weirdness being unfolded here.

"Boy, those guys sure do weird stuff?" Tak exclaimed from witnessing how those two copper duo fight such battles is unbelievable?

"Hmm, though they are odd, they share a kindred spirit with the other?" Uncle exclaimed off in focusing his glasses, as he see's how the dog and rabbit behavior so much in a strange way.

"Yes, and they aren't one's to appear to live a normal life stander?" RoboCop stated in knowing if one is the same as the other, it makes perfect sense in a way in how the Freealnce Police live their lives.

Then after Sam and Max stopped doing their dance moves for the moment, Sam and Max turn to see the familiar Starhopper passing them by with Max waving goodbye.

"Frroowwsssiihhhh!" The Starhopper flew over before making a U-turn over a vertical position.

Depthcharge then looked down at the platform where Max and his united partner and friend were, as he made a thumbs up sign from his metal hands. "See yah around Max, you weren't to bad to hang around with. Mostly..." With that much said, Depthcharge took his Starhopper to soar further away from the group.

"See yah Depthcharge, don't forget to write to me about all your brutal battles!" Max replied off saying, as he waves goodbye to the bot that helped him along with Optimis Primal.

Sam stared puzzled at this for a few moments before asking this out to his pal? "I'm gonna go on a limb here and say that you musta had one 'hell' of an adventure while I was stuck being a trophy, little buddy?" Sam couldn't have been more right, with Max on his own, he came across Optimis & Depthcharge to fight chinese dragons & evil deem god-like foes.

"Yah, it was one heck of a time! But it just wasn't the same without yah Sam?" Max replied off with a wide smile on recalling the wild adventure he had while admitting his time without his best bud couldn't fill his needs.

"Aww, now your making me feel all warm and fuzzy inside." Sam replied in feeling very touch, almost as if a tear would escape him at any minute.

"Ick, okay, I changed what I said now?" Max remarked off at not taking much of Sam's sympathy suddenly; which kinda ruin the moment, oh well.

Some seconds later, the Freelance Police noticed that their light grew dark.

"Don't threat now Max, but I think we're entering the next stage of our adventure?" Sam exclaimed from noticing the change of light in their scenery?

"Funny, it look more like a tunnel?" Max quoted in seeing that it was a tunnel they may have been entering since riding on a platform ship this whole time without turning it around?

As the gang turn around, they saw that the flying platform they were on was entering a tunnel, as it was a lit pathway for the entering platform.

"Where does this tunnel lead us?" Tak wondered out to his allies of their next stop of a destination?

"I don't know? But I'm sure it will lead us to those who wanted Sam." RoboCop exclaimed from studying the place in knowing the situation's answer.

"Then they better be prepared, cause Uncle has something prepared, which is something extra special for them!" Uncle remarked off to state with his knuckles making some cracking sounds, as he was ready for this.

Hearing what the gang just said, Sam glared at the tunnel while Max growled in fury. The ones who wanted the K-9 detective will regret this…and even regret upsetting Max even more on Sam's behalf. Now things were really gotta get under the collar when this group makes its move….

**End Of Chapter.**

_**Assist Trophy -**_ Friencasa is from RoboCop Alpha Commando and will be representing Samurai Goroh since he is a skilled fighter from the F-Zero series. While I saw him as a skilled bounty hunter with the use of his katana, and a history of being the boos of a notorious bandit group, I tried to figure out the best character from that picked series to play a skilled assassin or bounty hunter even if they didn't have a sword, could slash at summoner's opponents. Friencasa was someone made to be a weapon and had a history with RoboCop Alpha Commando's enemies called D.A.R.K. that made her into an assassin machine. While not evil, she is skilled enough to defend herself and has just as many tricks up her armor sleeves to take down her foes.

I added Uncle in here to represent as Young Link that never made it into the third Smash Bros. game series. I even explained how he wasn't gonna be in the tournament, but instead was Jade, who is representing Toon Link. But now, with no tournament and with this invasion, it's a whole new ball game.

**Final Smash Move**

Sam - Smash Move: **Clone Attack-High Pitch Banjo Singers!** (Was inspired from Sam & Max Season One in Epsiode Two where the dog enter a contest to sing & Season Three in Episode Four where an army of Sam Clones enter. So by bringing all them together, help to create a stronger force when Sam even sings that effects everyone all around.) (Type: Focused)

**VISION NOTE:** The scene action when Party Juju & Killjoy Juju perform their combo is what I got from Tak & The Power Of Juju TV Series episode. Plus, most of Tak's abilities for fighting where also used in my Kingdom Hearts fanlike story for the Jungle World scene.

There are a few references in what I use from studying Uncle Chan from Jackie Chan Adventures that have been noticed in episodes.

A brief mention of cast characters from Poker Night At The Inventory is stated. Since Max was a contender, followed by others like Strong Bad, Tycho & The Heavy as poker players.

The 'Do The Monkey Dance' was a funny gag I got from seeing Johnny Bravo.

Now this was a **VISION** with so many stuff happening, it was almost a killer at each spot. Now the VISION-KING is starting to get things really rolling with all this action. And in the next chapter, it'll be a mountain climbing race between animal species; Foxes, Echidnas, and….BEAVERS? Yes, Tails & Knuckles will say farewell to those they are with when a familiar starship is spotted, & they need to reach it. And we can **IN-VISION** how funny things get when those trying to reach the top, will find a surprise twice as shocking! For at the top, will be a challenge by not one, but two opponents. It'll be an Experiment to see who is better then the other? And to double the fun, there will be 'others' to be seen for an 'Assistant' course, one for large numbers & just one lonely fighter to push away foes. Well now that you've gotten a chance to know what's to soon come, do so ever enjoy what is here to your heart's content, cause we'll have more very soon….till then, we wait and see...


	21. Chapter 20: Angry Mountain Climb, SPOOT?

Author's Note: Greetings once again, my loyal followers & viewers checking in. Ready to **ENVISION** what new marvel I got up in hand to show now. Well, the "King Of VISIONS" always likes to make sure everything goes super well, and the stuff I post is top mark. And just you wait, you'll be able to **VISUALIZE** a treat that is both thrilling, exciting, and humorist to boot on many scales….scale climbing that is. And just wait, the groups to appear & team up will be completely out of this world, or at least for the most, in my own world of creating it? So if you're all ready and willing to see it here, prepare to witness the next chapter unfold. So for now, let us kick back and enjoy the show…shall we now….

**Chapter 20: Angry Mountain Climb, SPOOT?**

We soon are shown a scene near a tall snow mountain, were above it we see the Blue Typhoon on the right with the red cloud covering above it and Optimis Primal's Arc II ship on the left were attacking the other.

"Thowph-Thowph-Thowph!" At the moment, it would seem that the Blue Typhoon has the edge against the ship with it's shields trying to hold up against the multiple attacks.

"Crooovummhhh…POowwhhhh!" But then, the Arc II charged it's cannons and blasted against the other ship. It left a scorched mark on the front of it's cone, but it was but a mere graze mark.

"Woossiih…Thoosssummhhh!" Then the Blue Typhoon fired off three green beams to add to it's over-whelming barrage attacks. "BLiishhh!" At the moment, the Arc II still kept it's hold with it's shields, but so far, the battle was in the favor of the Blue Typhoon. "Crumbhhh…Cruvumhhcrruuhmm…/QRrrummhhh!" A few thunder-booming sounds were heard, as the battle continues onward in the skies.

Down below, we see Tails and Knuckles staring above the battle, with their allies, Ramirez, Quentin, Clyde and Gaul, along with the newer additions, Daxter, Tess, Lilo and Angel, as they watched this happening from above them.

"Ahhh, my SHIP! It's attacking while BEING attacked!?" Tails exclaimed in panic at seeing what his ship is doing at the moment, and either way of being attacking another ship or being attacked, were bad cases.

"The MASTER EMERALD! If the Blue Typhoon is destroyed? Then the Master Emerald will be LOST in the carnage!?" Knuckles exclaimed in great concern at knowing he can't let what was stolen from him be lost or worst….destroyed!?

"Ramirez, what do you make of this?" Quentin asked his mentor and friend of this oddball event taking place before them?

"It would appear someone is trying to oppose the invaders, using that ship to drop off the strange spores that form into dark machines?" Ramirez exclaimed from noticing how the Arc II is trying to stop the Blue Typhoon with all it's got?

"Hrrughhh, Hrrughhhhrrrguh!" Gaul moped at watching this sight, it didn't look good at all?

"Easy Gaul, it's okay, we'll figure something out?" Clyde gently spoke to calm her pet friend by petting him to not worry, they'll come up with something.

"Akatukee?" Angel stated from seeing that the battle just keeps going on without rest in her native alien tongue.

"Yah, they're going out all over?" Lilo agreed with Angel on seeing how much both sides are trying to out do the other?

"Just look at that much firepower?" Tess stated from seeing the Blue Typhoon's vast amount of weapons firing at once at the Arc II.

"And to think, our foxy friend here 'made' that beauty?" Daxter stated out on how Tails was the genius in building the Blue Typhoon's weapons for defensive purposes, and seeing it in action is something to behold.

"Well I can't stand around after I spent so much time searching for my ship? I gotta go after the Blue Typhoon, now that it's stopped!?" Tails exclaimed from no longer standing around to watch his ship in need, as he took to the skies by spinning his tails.

"NOT WITHOUT ME, YOUR NOT!" Knuckles shouted off after his friend, as he jumped up and grabbed Tails by surprise on his sneakers.

"Wooph!" Tails yelped from the sudden new weight level he had to handle before looking down at Knuckles and signing at his rash action. He then turns around to the new allies the two animals have made, knowing this was their goodbye since they were planning to leave. "Thanks for the help guys, see you later." The two-tailed fox gave a wave to let those like the Immortals and such know this is where they part…for the time being.

"Don't worry, once we get our stuff, things will be better!" Knuckles exclaimed out to the group that once they reclaim their things, they might be able to come and see them, one never knows the future?

Afterwards with Tails & Knuckles, they continued to zoom forward up to where the mountain's cliffs rested near.

"What are we suppose to do?" Daxter asked from noticing that while the other two go after their ship and emerald, what should the rest be doing on the ground here?

"Should we go after them?" Tess suggested an idea to the group of following Tails & Knuckles for safety measures.

"Maybe we can help?" Lilo stated an idea of going to make sure their pals will be alright and such, in case they run into trouble?

"Eph!" Angel nodded to the idea the little Hawaiian girl suggested.

"No! We mustn't interfere." Ramirez sternly rejected the idea while staring up with a serious grim look.

"Why not, Ramirez?" Clyde asked her Immortal friend of why they can't go after their friends and help them out with their problems?

"Gruuuaaghhh?" Gaul replied in wondering that question in the same fashion as the rest?

"It's because it's 'their' quest to find their ship and Emerald, not ours? We must respect their wish to retrieve them on their own." Ramirez explained clearly of Tails and Knuckles' quest to find what they lost and retrieve them all on their own, at the very least with their own strength, as much as they can.

"Then what shall we do instead?" Quentin asked his mentor friend if they can't help out, then what else should they be doing then?

"We wait, and watch what happens!?" Ramirez easily stated out in a mysterious puzzled riddle to learning what can happen during this development.

But while the rest knew it or not, is that something un-expected would happen during this little 'split' of the joined team. And for that matter, our focus would go from down…to upwards.

* * *

Soon Tails landed on one of the summits which the two-tailed fox stopped flying with Knuckles letting go of the kid's feet. Tails seemed to notice something above them which got him interested, yet puzzled at the same time.

"What's up Tails?" Knuckles asked from seeing his friend suddenly stopped suddenly with a strange focus expression?

"I think I see something, or someone else climbing the mountain?" Tails stated strangely ahead of him of noticing other figures on this mountain they are traveling on?

"Who be 'stupid' enough to go up a mountain when there's two ships attacking each other?" Knuckles asked a rhetorical question of someone going 'mountain climbing' during a battle that could put any climber to rethink their own safety?

"Tell them that?" Tails stated to his echidna friend while pointing where he needed to see for himself of who the 'stupid' climbers risking a climb when a battle is going on.

"Them?" Knuckles asked off strangely to that sudden response, as he looked to where Tails was pointing towards, and soon got his answer in a very unexpected way.

Above Tails & Knuckles, two other people were already climbing the mountain, or should we say they weren't people but…BEAVERS!? The first one was a tan furred and spiky haired beaver, purple nose, two brown things sticking out of his back, fine well balance teeth with two straight teeth for chopping wood. Next to him, was a brown furred beaver with a black eyebrow, two black things sticking out of his back, yellow colored eyes instead of white, a red nose, and sharp teeth along with it's two straight beaver teeth for chopping wood. The tan one reached for the brown fur beaver's hand and lifted him up, as they smiled and stared at the other before their names are revealed….

**Norbert and Daggett Beaver**

That's right, these two are known as the Angry Beavers, the oldest was Norbert Foster Beaver and the youngest (by four minutes) was Daggett Doofus Beaver, they are in fact twins. Norbert being the laid-back older brother, generally well-spoken and quite intelligent, he is a highly sarcastic beaver with a habit of performing great feats of impeccable engineering without aplomb or explanation. While he is frequently manipulative of his younger brother and just as often condescending, he shows great concern and love for Daggett, constantly soliciting and imposing hugs on the less receptive sibling. Daggett is a hyperactive and immature, and has a habit of over-emphasized and maniac motions as well as a potent penchant for name-calling. He shares with his brother a typical brotherly love-hate relationship, supporting and antagonizing his elder sibling as his mood requires. While he is occasionally capable of intellectual competence, he is generally overshadowed by his brother when faced with challenges that require mental capacity. But for now, lets check out there situation at hand….

"En, remind me A-GUAAIN, why were doing this SPOOTY climb, brother? We're beavers that make dams, not climb mountains like…En, Billy-Goats?" Dagget remarked off to ask, as he stood by his brother, wondering why they are doing this climb in the first place?

"Simple Dagg!" Norbert exclaimed to his brother, as he pointed his index finger up to the top of the mountain. "If we can reach the top of this BIG OLD…Mountain Top-Payh…." The older beaver brother was of course, speaking with such a groovy tone with slang about them reaching the top of this mountain for some reason of being.

"En, yah?" Daggett replied in slightly understanding this plot of their plan so far?

"We can get inside that little starship, and figure out what the cause of this Hala-Bolo-Kis, is all about!?" Norbert explained the plan to his brother, they plan to go up the mountain, get into the Blue Typhoon and find out what's been going on with the invasion that many have been dealing with.

"Woooh, maybe…Weheheheheh, WE could 'take control' of that ship? EN, Norby, can we, can we?" Daggett stated an idea of them taking control of the Blue Typhoon if they get lucky, that is.

"Well…." Norbert thought of this idea from his younger brother, sounds tempting, but could they, maybe…?

"Uh-Huh! Uh-Huh?" Daggett nodded his head repetitively, waiting impatiently for the answer.

"Seeing it's a FAN-TASTIC ship, we'll take it with us, as our own portable usage!" Norbert later exclaimed an answer with a smile across his face, the brothers will take the starship.

"Woooohhhh! And boy, we'll our forest friends think of us as COOL-LEE-RONESS? Yah Baby!" Daggett replied and speaking in a bachelor's talk tone while elbowing his brother, they bring back that ship and they'll really be popular.

"Yep, maybe even find..TREASURES inside!" Norbert stated out a possibility that could be worth a wealthy price should they find it.

"WOooooh, now your talking, brother of mine!" Daggett replied in more excitement at what his brother just said, they can get out of this deal, a ship & treasure in one go.

Meanwhile, Tails and Knuckles were looking at the beavers while overhearing their ideal planing.

"They wanna take MY ship? We can't let them get to it before we do?" Tails exclaimed at hearing the very loud beaver brothers plan to take the Blue Typhoon away from him.

"And not let them keep the Master Emerald? Hurry and fly us straight up, Tails!" Knuckles sternly spoke with a deep serious face before waiting for his friend to fly them up there at the top.

"I'll fly us up, but with your extra weight, it might be tricky? Plus these winds might blow me off since this is a mountain's terrain!?" Tails sheepishly explained a minor problem with flying up a tall mountain, unpredictable weather might cause problems.

"Urgh, then we'll each climb it ourselves? Now let's go!" Knuckles groanly remarked to issue a new change in plan, as he takes his _Shovel Claws_ out and jumps ahead of the fox.

"Knuckles! Wait!" Tails spoke out to Knuckles taking the lead, as he flew after his friend that got a head start.

Moments afterwards, Knuckles used his jumping skills and claws to climb up very fast while Tails flew after him while handling the cold wing blows. Soon the Angry Beavers took notice of the two animals catching up to them, even as they past the two.

"Hey…HEY! Th-th-th-THERE trying to get ahead of us, NORBERT!?" Daggett remarked in snapping with angry eyes at someone trying to get ahead of them wanting to reach the top first.

"So it's a race huh? Then TWO can play the game, come on, DAGGY-BOY!" Norbert replied with his serious expression before he jumps to take another lead up the mountain.

"Ri-Ri-Right behind you, Norby!" Daggett proclaimed out to say, as he followed his brother up the mountain path.

Now it shows Knuckles and Tails on a small lead while the Angry Beavers were starting to catch up.

Soon, our heroes were in a climbing race to the mountain, either one planning to out do the other. However, it wasn't until _Primids_ suddenly appeared to block their way.

"What the dot-dot-dot, are these guys, Norby?" Daggett asked from seeing some strange creatures before them beavers that they've never seen before?

"I don't know Dagg? But'll tell you this, they are NOT…Friendly!" Norbert replied in stating from the looks of it, these black robot guys aren't those that will be friendly folks with them.

"Knuckles, they're trying to slow us down? If we don't get through them, then our open chance of our opportunity might be lost?" Tails stated to his friend that if they don't finish off these _Primids_ quickly, they might not get to the Blue Typhoon in time to reclaim it and the Master Emerald aboard the starship.

"Then all's we gotta do is bash them were it hurts!" Knuckles replied to his friend, as he bashed his namesakes together, planning for a fight.

"Ouch, that sounds painful?" Daggett cringed at the very thought of something like that from overhearing what Knuckles just said?

"Since we're on terms of fighting the same enemy, allow us to introduce ourselves." Norbert spoke off to Tails & Knuckles in a friendly approach, as the gang got around one another while the _Primids_ slowly were approaching them. "I am Norbert, the IN-GENIUS beaver mind of science…oh and this is my dopy young twin brother, Daggett!" The smart beaver issued about himself very high while not giving much of an intro to his brother.

"EN? Now that was too short for me!? I'm a little more of the most….um, well….?" Daggett tried to think of a snappy comeback while staring off at the enemy.

"Chaotic and clueless individual?" Norbert added in with a smirk escaping his grin in being so sly to trick his brother with that quote.

"Yah, EN!? WAIT MINUTE?" Daggett replied first joy, but did a double look at what his brother just tricked him into doing & admitting his faults.

"Well ugh…nice to meet you both, I'm Tails, and that's Knuckles?" Tails introduced himself towards the beavers while flying up and dropping paralyzing bombs on some of the _Primids_ that got caught in that stunt.

"Less Talking, MORE BASHING!" Knuckles stated off impatiently, as he raised his fist and plowed against one _Primid's_ face into the dust. "In case you've forgotten, we're in a fight here!" The echidna issued about them needing to deal with the enemy numbers then to chat about.

"Dagg, time we reveal, our 'secret' weapons!" Norbert replied to his brother with a hidden sly smirk in stating something that Daggett was sure to understand, even from his doofus mind.

"Hohohoh! I've been dying to try these babies out!?" Daggett replied with a little giggle in knowing what that 'code phase' was, and he liked the idea.

Suddenly, the beaver brothers took something out from nowhere, much to Tails and Knuckle's notice. They each held a strange cannon device design for their small bodies to hold. For Daggett, he held a strange black cannon which he fired off some pointed needle…logs? All while Norbert brought out a strange blue laser cannon which he fired some giant red beam shots from.

"Feel the Wrath of my _Wood-Blaster_, Chumps! **RAP-IT MODE!**" Daggett shouted off to his target enemies, as he pointed his weapon in front of them after making a setting on it to the name he spoke afterwards. "BANG-BANG-BANG!" Then the brown beaver was shooting a whole lot of logs, as far as the eyes can see and was staking the _Primids_, just one problem!? "WWwoooohhhhh!" That's right, Daggett was shooting his attack everywhere, and was not in control, it seems!?

"Gaaagh!" Tails ducked from the extra shots aimed near him and Knuckles.

"Is he trying to help or screw us with those logs?" Knuckles remarked in seeing Daggett's 'assistance' was trying to get them nearly finished here?

Norbert shrugged off the mention notice of what his brother is doing, and decided to exclaim something while stepping up to the battle. "My brother can sometimes be both assistant and chaotic at times. Especially when he forgets to set the safety of his weapon. Now stand back, and behold the _Laser Pointer Cannon_, or _LP Cannon_ for short? **SPRITE SHOT MODE!**" Norbert pointed his weapon after setting it to with the 'said' name, and fires a one shot and then that one shot splits into a thousand shots. "Trooshhh…Trooshh!/TRRuushh!…/Baammghhh!" Norbert's attack caused a larger amount of damage then what Dagg's weapon did, being more of the smart beaver.

"Haaghh!" Knuckles delivered a strong blow that knocked one _Big Primid_ off the mountain. "Poowhhh!" The echidna continue to fight his best, but more _Primids_ kept on coming. "Tch, these guys just keep coming?" He let off a growl remark about seeing the numbers of enemies not go down so much.

The beaver brothers were doing well so far in holding more enemies off with their weapons. "Druuuvvhhh…" Of course, that soon ended when the cannons suddenly made a weird sound, and Norbert and Daggett's weapons weren't firing anything?

"EN! Hay Norb, my weapons not responding?" Daggett spoke off, as he tried to whack his hand on his cannon, but no response, why?

"Dagg, did you remember to charge our weapons before we left?" Norbert asked his brother while analyzing his cannon's charge gage, wondering if the cause was that…someone forgot to recharge them.

"Deheh, um..well now I….may have let that slip my mind?" Daggett replied off in a bit of puzzling nervousness at knowing he may have let that note slipped his mind, oh brother.

"YOU FORGOT!" Norbert shouted in fury at what his dopy brother has gone and down, leaving them less vulnerable then before.

"Wooohhh!" Daggett screamed out from his brother's anger, now they have no defense, how can they win this.

"Boomhh…Boommhh…/Bizizizisisishh!" Suddenly, some of the _Primids_ stood frozen in sight, as the beaver brothers saw that Tails flew over to them, and spoke to them of their situation. "We need another way around these guys?" Tails stated a plan that they need, but it doesn't seem like that may happen….or could it?

At this moment, an _**Assist Trophy**_ appeared near the beaver brothers, this was their chance.

"An _**Assist Trophy!**_ We're saved, Dagg! One touch and use of that, and someone will appear to help us!" Norbert exclaimed in sign relief to notice that salvation has answered their prays.

"Oh, really? I wanna touch that! I want to touch that little trophy!" Daggett exclaimed in sheer joy, as he grabbed the _**Assist Trophy**_ and held it up in the air. At this moment after some flashy light work, somebody appeared, but more then that…IT WAS AN ENTIRE Trooper Army. From many people, to vehicles like; armor cars and tanks, airplane types such as; helicopters and jet-fighters. They were known and famous for protecting the world from an evil group called Kobra, they were known as G.I. Joe.

"Looks like you guys could use a hand?" A person named Duke approached the four and spoke towards them in what was going on.

"Ugh….yah?" Knuckles spoke off a little surprise that they called for instead of one or two allies to help, they get an entire army, now that's BIG service!?

"Do you think you could…um?" Tails wanted to ask them army guys to help them defeat the _Primids_, but from being in the center of attention from so many viewers was…overwhelming, he didn't know how Sonic always dealt with this?

"Then what are we waiting for, let's smash these grunts to the ground!" One member called Lt. Slaughter spoke off to say while punching his fist, raring to get things going now.

"Alright everyone, let's help out!" A man named Flint waved to the group of Joes, exclaiming they're gonna go into battle.

"Yooooh, Jooooe!" The entire military force made a battle cry before charging into the battle.

"Powhh…Powsshh.../Bang..banghhh!/BOoommhhhh!" The Joes were blasting, firing, fighting, anything that their military combat training and experience against Kobra has given them over time. A bunch of explosions happened around, leaving nothing but ruins and broken crackers in the wake. Afterwards, the four animals stared in big shock at seeing it took the Joes no time to handle off the _Primids_ in which they were reduce to dark particles.

"If you are ever in a pickle, just call us!" A woman by the name Lady Jane replied kindly to the little animals.

"What pickle?" Daggett asked puzzled by that comment, not getting that was a figure of speaking like sarcasm?

"Dagg, that's a figure of speech!?" Norbert remorsely explain to his confused brother of the meaning of that sentence by such a statement.

"Alright guys, one more for the road!" One woman named Scarlet spoke to the group, as if wanting them all to do something before leaving here.

"YOOOOHhhhh…JOOOooe!" The entire group of military troopers exclaimed, as if that was their known battle cry chant when going into battle, and coming out victorious.

"Briisishhiishh…" Afterwards, the Joes disappeared in a glowing light which blinded everyone for the moment. "Toowwuummhhhh!" Soon after the light faded, the _Assist Trophy_ of the Joes appeared as a figure of their entire group charging kinda position. Soon Daggett grabbed it and he gave it to Norbert who pocket their ally friend in a secret pouch he had on him.

"Boy, that was NUTS?" Daggett exclaimed from noticing just how much that all even happened to them?

"Yeph, that most certainly appear to be the case." Norbert nodded to his brother, agreeing on that bizarre weird case, even to them.

Knuckles shrugged off the feeling before remarking to state something to the beaver brothers while grabbing Tails' arm to get him to get moving with him. "Come on, let's keep going! If memory serves right, I believe we still had a race to finish?" Knuckles stated in reminding his two-tail fox friend and the beavers of what they were doing earlier.

"Something tells me we might not be outta the woods yet?" Tails stated with a concern look on his face, before the group returned to their climbing race challenge. After all, the prize ahead was gonna be to board the starship; the Blue Typhoon, but who it was gonna be.….was needed to be decided.

* * *

Our heroes continued their way in the mountain, but yet again, they are fighting more _Primids_. The beaver brothers may not have their strong guns, but they have their wits, well…more so then others. Such as having themselves be chased and have the _Primids_ crash or attack the other to destroy or confuse them. Most of the time, they picked up their spare swords, boomerangs, and even scope guns to attack the enemies with them.

Meanwhile, Knuckles and Tails used against the enemies with the echidna's brute strength and the two-tail fox's stun bombs. After a moment, Knuckles noticed something in the corner deep beneath some rocky bedrocks of the mountain.

"Hey! An _**Assist Trophy!**_" Knuckles shouted from noticing this surprise beneath the rock, and perhaps could change their situation to speed things up again.

"Knuckles, you get it while I stall these guys!" Tails spoke to his friend, as he flew by and dropped more stun bombs to stun the _Primids_ movements for the time being.

"Right, thanks Tails!" The echidna nodded and quickly ran to the _**Assist Trophy**_ ahead of him. "Garuuph….Guahh!" All of sudden, he tripped from ducking from a _Sword Primid's_ attack and fell on the floor. "Grrr, you'll pay for that, but first!" Knuckles remarked to his enemy before he shook his head before standing up, bashing his namesakes into the rocks and pulled the _**Assist Trophy**_ from hiding inside.

"Brriiishhhiiisshhh!" After Knuckles held up the trophy, another character appeared, this time, it was only one after the flashing lights showed a shadow within it. What appeared was a twelve year-old boy with no present hair follicles and a strange arrow tattoo on his forehead. His attire seemed to consist of bright-yellow and orange robes that gave him the impression of a monkish lifestyle and placed a long staff on his lap. The boy smiled at the group that he was ale to see. Knuckles stared blankly at this new person in confusion, then he glances at the others with the same confusion, and stared back at the boy. This person's name was Aang, the Avatar, Master of all Four Elements of _Air_, _Water_, _Earth_, and _Fire_, as he waves cheerfully at the ones who called him.

"Hiya, my names Aang!" Aang introduced himself to his new friends before him without batting an eye of what the situation was at all?

"Wait…I ended up calling for some kid?" Knuckles asked in disbelief, all that work…for someone that's only a child?

"Who's the SPOOT that JINX our luck!?" Daggett shouted in annoyance at seeing they musta been jinx or something to not get something a little more…then 'this' help?

"Normally, I blame you for saying we can handle any other enemies, Dagg!?" Norbert pointed out in trying to put the blame on his brother for this, which sadly, he can't now.

"Bad news, we got more coming at us!" Tails flew over to the others and pointed to the slowly approaching _Primids_ of Swords, Scopes, Boomerangs, Fire, Big, and Metal types, this really doesn't seem good?

"Hay, maybe I can help you guys? I'll handle this!" Aang exclaimed in wanting to help his new friends out of a jam while not being phase by the disadvantage.

"Powhh-Powhhh-Powhhh!/Froosshh-FRRooshhh!" Most of the Scope and Boomerang _Primids_ used their range attacks to hit Aang, but he used his glider to fly over them. As the heroes watch the _Primids_ get distracted, Aang position himself in front of the _Primids_ with his goofy grin up, like he wasn't nervous and before anyone knew it, he took a deep breath.

"Gaoooh…Wooooohhhhh!" That sudden gust of wind breath ended up blowing most of the light-weight _Primids_ in the air except for the Big and Metal types. "Stomp-Stomp!" Then Aang stomped his feet into the ground and made a verve motion with his hands to force something forward. "Crackkppuuoowhhhh!" Which this trick launched a surprise skyrocket spike from the Earth's rock and either pierce or shot the remaining heavy units into the air. "Woosuuhhh…Woosihh!" Then suddenly, as he moved his body in some wave motion, the skies clouds spurt forth water which reacted like a whip. "Sliceeisihhh!…Sliiiceeesshhh!" He made them each slash against the _Primids_ in mid air, mostly destroying a few more of them, but the most durable ones, the Bigs and Metals still hold strong..until… "Gouuuaabhh…/CReqqrruuuvvuummmhhhh!" He suddenly launched instead of air, Aang released a jet of flames from his mouth which blazed all the remaining _Primids_ until there was nothing but smoking ashes of the enemies.

After Aang was done, and jumped really high in the air. "YEhahAAahhh! Wooooh!" And was laughing at his success while the heroes stared gaping at such a display from a mere twelve-year old boy?

"BOY! THAT WAS NUTTIER THEN NUTS! IT WAS…Was…Was…?" Daggett was exclaiming loudly in complete shock, unknowing how to respond to all that?

"NUTS? Daggy-Waggy!" Norbert finished what his brother was trying to state for him and the rest over this event displayed.

"Yah! LIKE THAT!" Daggett exclaimed in answering to his brother's help in that statement.

"Now I see why he's master of the four elements, such power?" Tails replied in surprise too, never believing that someone who masters four elements was so strong?

"And he's the Avatar, boy, when people face him, they must really underestimate his strength?" Knuckles exclaimed from believing that from a little kid, he packs a lot of power in his body.

"Hehenh, bet you guys were surprise, weren'tcha?" Aang replied off to say, as he landed with some air power before his baffled summoners.

"YOU BET WE WERE!" Daggett exclaimed in sheer excitement after watching all that happen before their very eyes.

"Well, if you ever need my help? I'll be glad to assist." Aang replied with a grin across his face to his new friends. Then a thought came to him, as he grabbed three rock beads and looks to his new friends. "Say, wanna see a neat trick I can do?" Then he starts to have the three rocks spin around after opening his palms, like they were a rotating ring which only Daggett was fascinated with watching.

"Ugh…maybe later, we're kinda on a schedule here?" Norbert spoke in trying to get his brother Daggett to remember their climbing mission to the top of the mountain.

"Okay, see ya!" Aang replied to the group, as he waves goodbye before he disappeared in a flash of light.

"Brriiissshh…wooossuummhhh!" After the light had faded from the after effects, the gang found _Aang's Assist Trophy_, with him using his glider to get some air. Knuckles picks up the _Assist Trophy_ and gives it to Tails to keep track of, at least another powerful ally can be called when they need the extra help now.

"Whelp, at least that's another friend we can count on…now too, Knuckles?" As Tails was stating their new ally, he noticed Knuckles was rushing which got him to see the echidna planning to climb the mountain walls.

"Hurry Tails, those BEAVERS are trying to get ahead of us? AGAIN!" Knuckles shouted to his two-tail friend to pick up the pass, as they were getting behind again.

During that moment, Norbert & Daggett slip away to continue climbing while Knuckles & Tails were distracted. Now it all comes down to this now…who will reach the top…who, WHO?

* * *

After a while of climbing, the Beavers finally reached the summit first, and then so did Tails and Knuckles afterwards.

"ALRIGHT! WE WIN!" Daggett cheered out loud, as he and his brother were hopping in joy that they reached the top.

"UP-HIVE DAGG!" Norbert exclaimed in excitement, as the brother hive-five the other.

"Rrrrgh, we lost?" Knuckles groanly expressed in defeat, they were 'too' slow to beat a couple of BEAVERS to the top, how degrading is this morality?

"Ugh…Knuckles, we were only just trying to not get behind or waste to much time?" Tails pointed out to his friend that they were just trying to reach the top and board the Blue Typhoon when given the chance.

Suddenly, Knuckles sharp senses were alerting him of something, as he turn to focus of something ahead of the group. "We're not alone up here?" That response alone was enough to draw in some attention now.

At that mention comment by the echidna, something was in front of the group, standing on a tall peek of the icy mountain. He looks similar to Stitch, might even be a twin, but with red fur, frilly ears, yellow teeth, bent antennae, three bent spines on his back, a fluffy tail, and a slightly deeper voice, as well as two extra arms and retraceable claws on his front paws. He just stood there for a few moments with his eyes shut before suddenly opening them, and this was his name from the Experiment series….

**Experiment (Unknown) Leroy**

That's his name, don't know a number series, but he's known as Leroy, he's Stitch's evil twin when Jumba started to create him from a template similar to Stitch, until Dr. Hamsterviel captured him and forced him to make a "new version" of 626. Designed to have all of Stitch's powers, but he also has the ability to disguise as Stitch by changing his fur color from red to blue (Dr. Hamsterviel hates the color blue, so he told Jumba to make him resplendent red to match his cape) and instantly regrow his fur.

"Hugh!" Then Leroy jumped and landed before Knuckles and Tails and even straddled the Angry Beavers. "Clufffhh!" Leroy stares at his foes, as he gets himself into a battle position, and even has his own version style blasters in his hands. "Ehh, not know why you here? But meega make you sorry for trespassing!" He issued off that he won't take kindly to anyone that comes into his territory without permission.

"Be on guard Tails, I don't trust this guy?" Knuckles forewarns his friend, as he got himself ready for any surprise attacks from this Stitch look-alike. "But we have the advantage, two against one!" Knuckles stated off this claim while in his defense position, him and Tails can take this guy.

"Heh, then you should be the one to realize the situation!?" Spoke a semi-familiar voice that the group recognized, yet felt it had a taint of….mischief in it.

"Who-Who-Who said that?" Tails asked off surprised & concern, as he looked around for the owner of that voice?

"Clauufhhh!" Suddenly, another figure appeared before the group, and stood by Leroy, like he was his partner? A red and yellow, conehead, purple-nosed, monstrous experiment that looks like a bigger, badder, and worse-mannered version of Stitch, with the same face expression, ear notches at the top of each ear, a wiry body, dark eyes, four extra retraceable arms, four retraceable spines that run down his back (the first and last spine are the shortest, then medium), black sharp retraceable claws on his front and back paws, retraceable antennae, and extra retraceable head as well, he also has a type of Alien-like out-stretchable mouth. Without his monstrous extras, he looks like a red koala with a cone-head, but he's much worst. And this was his name from the same Experiment series…

**Experiment 627 A.K.A., Evile**

That's his name, though in the past, he was simply refereed to as 627, but now, he's been given a confirmed name. Designed to have all the powers/strengths of Stitch and 20 other experiments, but none of their weaknesses, and obsoletely has no ability to turn good. He's mostly stronger and healthier than Stitch, his other powers include telekinesis, electricity, plasma shooting and ice breath. The only apparent weakness is his loud, uncontrollable laughter.

"AHHhhhhh!" Daggett screamed from recognizing someone he'd seen from the second _Smash Tournament_, and that was the last experiment creature.

"627? HERE!" Norbert exclaimed with equal shock, why is 'this' experiment of Jumba's here, of all other places?

Evil smirked at being called by his number, as he looked to the shocked and surprised beavers with this news flash to tell them. "Heeh, I don't just go by that name anymore, I'm also known as Evile, short for mixing Evil and Vile together and saying it like E-Vile, heheehh!" He laughed off with a sneaky expression to mess around with previous contenders from the last tournament.

"But then…who's this guy?" Tails asked off puzzled while pointing at Leroy, not sure who this guy even is?

"Why not fight me and find out?" Leroy challenged the two-tailed fox, as even Evile got into a battle position like his ally did.

"Okay Tails, get ready for this!?" Knuckles explained to his friend, as he got into his defensive position again.

"Ri-Right!" Tails replied to his friend, as he got himself in a fighting position too, but took out his bomb packs for any case he needs them.

Meanwhile, the Angry Beavers watch this with their hands over their cheeks and mouths. "Gulph?" Just before they gulped at this display of a fight about to happen.

"Nenenenene-Norby, who's gonna win this?" Daggett asked his brother a bit nervous at seeing this isn't one of those good moment scenes?

"I can't say Dagg, it's two Genetic Experiments against these two guys we just meant…?" Norbert exclaimed his basic opinion of the matter of who has the upper-hand in this fight before it even begins.

"And…what do you think?" Daggett spoke in wondering of what the response to his question might be?

"I think…we're in trouble here?" Norbert simply stated with a deep groan of regret sound in his voice, this doesn't appear to good at all.

Both sides of the opponents were in a stare down, while they made no movement at the moment, as the Beaver brothers watched on in mystery?

"Haayyhhh!" Knuckles was the first to attack, as he relied back his fist before launching straight at his foe. "Powhhhh!" His fist made contact, and it felt like it did some damage…if it even got to hit the target!? Much to the echidna surprise, Evile used his one open palm to stop the attack with ease. "What? How can you be so strong to block that punch that could break through solid stone?" Knuckles asked completely puzzled at being the first to bear witness to someone matching not only his strength, but able to withstand it as well?

"Cause I'm stronger then my cousin 626 from him lifting 300 times his own weight and have the power of 20 experiments. You're out class!" Evile remarked off to say to Knuckles with a wicked grin escaping from his expression. "FrophhhPAUumphh…" He soon flipped Knuckles over and smashed him against the cushion snow.

"GAaaughh!" Even though it wasn't much for Knuckles, that spin and throw-down wasn't an easily 'swing off' feeling that the echidna had to indoor at the moment.

"Knuckles! I'll help…Wahh!" Tails spoke from noticing his trouble comrade and begins to go and help…if he didn't yelp from something else attacking him.

"Thoopphhh!" The two tailed fox dodged a green plasma shot that came from Leroy's two alien tech _plasma guns_ that appeared more devastating then Stitch's pair.

"Meega your opponent, this here's a two on two fight. So we each take on the other, and meega not letting you escape." Leroy stated that he's facing Tails and that he won't let his target escape to help a friend out.

"Fine, I'll take you on!" Tails stated out, as he prepared some stun bombs, but decided to first figure out his foe by making some chats. "It's strange, Sonic told me about an experiment koala that was in the _Smash Tournament_ and there was mention of a '627', but I think the koala he spoke was blue, not red?" Tails was very much correct, cause his best friend Sonic issued about a discussion about Stitch, this other experiment may look like him, but there was….much difference.

"Hoh, interesting? Because meega am a twin clone of 626!" Leroy exclaimed to state that he's a twin clone of Stitch to the young two-tailed fox, if not an evil clone at best.

"And your name is….?" Tails asked puzzled in wanting to know who it is he's facing at least?

"My name was given to me by my former boss when he wanted help to conquer the universe. I am…Leroy!" Leroy explained where he got his name just before he announced what his name is for all to know.

Silence was heard, as no one made a sound until….

"GWAH-HAaah! LEROY? THAT'S YOUR NAME!?" Norbert replied between laughs escaping from him, as he holds his sides from laughing so much over what Leroy was called; it was humorist.

"CAAaAAHHh! What sorta SPOOT-HEAD THOUGHT OF THAT!?" Daggett remarked between laughs, as he too felt his sides hurt over such a dopy name, the brothers continue to laugh until...

"Throophhh…/CRashhisishhhhh!" Suddenly, the beaver brothers stopped their laughter when a huge rock was thrown and just nearly missed them by an inch before it broke to pieces.

"Maybe next time, meega won't be so concern of not making you tacubas into road pizza!" Leroy remarked with a stern look while Tails stared blanky at such an angry face.

"ENnnhhh?" The beaver brothers replied in both shock and concern for their well being suddenly, that, and what 'tacuba' meant? Perhaps that unknown word is an alien word meant for something.

"So are you two apart of this invasion?" Knuckles asked off to say, as he tried to dodge some plasma energy shots and icy freezing breath shots from Evile.

"Hah! Like we would want any part of this dumb invasion? We maybe evil, but that doesn't mean we're evil 'all' the time!" Evile laughed off the very thought of being apart of the invasion before remarking the idea.

"Say what?" Knuckles replied completely lost and confused, just what did these guys even mean?

"We only have interest in traveling to find our answers. Ever since our creation and defeat at 626's hands, despite our higher advantage, we feel as if he has something we don't…..something that makes us feel…empty?" Leroy explained their side story of their creation and purpose. So far, it was to be better then Stitch, but they failed, so now they were…lost it seemed?

"Then…why not just speak to Stitch or to Lilo, we saw her down below? She might…." Tails exclaimed that maybe talking to either of the two mentioned names might clear something up, but...

"Naga! We are nothing but bad memories and are considered outcast of our family!" Leroy snapped in anger at just thinking of the subject while knowing what would happen if they ever meant again.

"But Lilo always spoke about Stitch and the experiment cousins as family? They're Aloha Spirit, maybe it's not too….?" Tails tried again to make some sense into these two experiments, but again, he never finished.

"Naga! ENOUGH!" Leroy snapped loudly, as he aimed his blasters and fired off his shots. "POWWwhh-Powwhhh-Poowhhh!" Tails yelped and was dodging the shots, as if his very life depended on it, which it did.

"Man, you think from these guys, that are Stitch's weirdo cousins, think they know about Aloha Spirit?" Daggett commented from watching the fight in the side lines about Evile & Leroy's issues of family?

"Being your a weirder case to handle, and I can't even begin to imagine your singing?" Norbert remarked his brother as being especially weird to be with, and if he sang any Aloha Spirit or any Hawaiian song stuff, it be hard to stand.

"Oh yah, watch me!" Daggett remarked Norbert's comment, and he took a deep breath before…he started to sing Aloha Oe song. "_**Aloha 'oe, aloha 'oe! E ke onion oho i ka lip!**_" Though despite the off lyrics, the song was still a song, but it turns out, that wasn't just effecting Norbert's ears but…one of the enemies too.

"BlaughBLUAGAAAHhhhh!" Suddenly, Leroy's eyes turn full green, as sparks were zapping all over him when he had cornered Tails, as the fox stared at this puzzled?

"DAGGET! You've discovered his weakness! Nice?" Norbert exclaimed in surprise, as his doofus of a brother continue to sing to weaken Leory.

At Leroy's distraction, Tails saw Evile noticing his ally 'whacking out', and was…starting to burst into laughter at this!?

"Blauch..Wahahha, no…I mustn't laugh? if I do…Wahahah…I can't control it!?" Evile replied between laughs, as he was trying not to laugh at this display, but he couldn't help it.

"Wait! That must be his weakness? Knuckles, I'll get him, wait for my signal!" Tails spoke from understanding the situation, and he flew away from the distracted Leroy while letting the echidna know of his planning moment.

"Signal?" Knuckles asked off lost, as the two-tail fox passed by him while still leaving him confused?

"Hehehech, I'lll finish you all with my final attack!" Evile lightly spoke from his little laughter feast, as he used his electricity and telekinesis powers together and forged two electric spheres in his two hands.

Tails got in front of Evile, and as 627 was about to focus on blasting the fox, Tails used his tails to…make a mustache! "Does my mustache need a trim?" Tails pulled his name-sake's end to make it respond back with a strange pun intended at this action.

"Braughh…Buraghh!" Evile shut his mouth, trying not to laugh at the joke, but Tails was just getting started.

Then Tails moved his two-tails to make a long flow of hair on his head, as he tries to make a fake woman's voice. "Goodness, I think I let my hair grow over my pretty little head?" He was pretending to be overly shock over this development of hair issues.

"GUrHUMm…Murrfff…Burrrgh?" Evile let out one laugh, but shut his mouth again, as he's beginning to sweat and starting to lose focus.

Then Tails made the final mark, he kept his arms crossed, as he spoke. "Does anybody know a good barber around here, cause…." Then he revealed a surprise when lifting his arms…as he used his tails to make them explode from under his armpits, like an overgrown batch of arm hair. "Cause I think I got some Hairy Armpits?" If that wasn't gonna be the knocker, then nothing would be a killer joke pun now.

"BARRRRrr…HARARRHARHAAaaahhhh!" Suddenly, Evile bursted into laughter, unable to focus of fighting, as he's too distracted by the two-tail foxes humorist comedy.

"_Now I get it?_" Knuckles spoke in his mind, as he figured out Tails' plot and dug underground for a moment.

Just then, Leroy snapped out of his fail-safe mode and then blasted Daggett who stopped for a moment to catch his breath. "Powhhh!…Banghh!" The plasma blast hit the spot, but the beavers yelped and moved away just before they were hit. "Woohhh!" Norbert and Daggett yelped from nearly getting hit by the annoyed experiment.

"Don't interrupt weega when fighting, this is a fair fight!?" Leroy stated to the two beavers with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Yah, to bad it's about to end!" Norbert exclaimed out to say to Leroy's face with a sly smile on the beaver's own face.

"Whaah?" Leroy replied a bit puzzled, what do these two foolish beavers know that he doesn't know about?

"BAaghhh…Powwhhhh!" Suddenly, Knuckles bursted from beneath the ground and smack his fist on Evile's noggin which made his electric sphere fly off which one went over to Leroy.

"WAahhhguurahahaha!" Leroy cried out as he tries to defend himself, but it wasn't gonna help him. "BOoommmhhhh!" The blast hit him and destroyed the spot he stood in an giant electric explosion.

"Wrrooovvummhhh!" While the second electric sphere dropped from above, and Knuckles got out of the way, but the laughing Evile wasn't so lucky. "BOoommmhhhh!" Another electric sphere dome-size had exploded and expended from where it hit Evile, as it was creating snow dust from it's surroundings.

As the smoke was starting to clear when Tails and Knuckles got together, they and the beavers saw something fall out from midair after the second explosion. It was Evile and Leroy's trophies, the two were beaten and been turn to trophies.

"Well, at least they're beaten." Tails exclaimed in knowing that they defeated very powerful opponents despite their disadvantage.

"Yah, and I hope they learned their lesson." Knuckles exclaimed to say with satisfaction, as he goes over to the two experiments in question and…touched the bases of the trophies.

"Briisisisshhhh!" Suddenly, Evile and Leroy were reawaken and got up to notice their adversaries.

"Ohhh, NOhhohoho! WHAT HAVE THEY DONE!?" Daggett cried out in shock, why did the two animals just revived their defeated foes?

"Hang tight, here comes round two!?" Noebert shouted in seeing this is gonna become a remake of the first match, sorta.

As the beaver brothers watched all nervous-like of what's about to happen, the unexpected happen instead? Knuckles and Tails were extending their hands and surprisingly enough, the two experiments took the hands.

"I can tell you fought us simply because we were trespassing." Knuckles stated serious towards the two, seeing they might not be as bad as they claim?

"So what do you say, friends." Tails asked with his hand still out to help them rogue experiments.

"Hehn, never imagine someone would call me a friend if they knew my history?" Evile remarked off with a shrug of the idea of having an actual 'friend' for a change.

"Eph, weega both powerful experiment over 626, our cousin Stitch." Leroy replied in slight agreement in knowing that part all too well. "But after a while, I started to think…if I ever had a family like he does, it's how I came across Evile here who meega sense we share the same thing." He signed in realizing he has a family, and a kindred spirit from a cousin that's like him, which helped him think a little.

"Well I don't know about your history? But it's who you are today that should be important." Knuckles stated his claim that it's who you wanna be today that matters the most now.

"Ugh…guys….I hate to interrupt our touchy moment, but….?" Tails was about to state something with a nervous expression, but it was too late….

"Grummmaauughhhh!…/Truchaallhhh!" All of sudden, they heard a noise very loud, as the mountain was shaking.

"Hugh?" Knuckles yelped off to this sudden act, as he didn't know of this cause.

The gang all turned around and saw something coming out of the red skies. "CRruuuvvhhh…UAagghhhh!" It was the Blue Typhoon, but not just it, it had captured the other ship attacking it: the Arc II, and was holding it under it's right side by it's grapple metal claw. But that wasn't the worst of the worst, it was heading straight towards the summit, but as the starship tried to fly over it, the weight from the other ship made it too heavy. "TRruuvhhmm…/CRAsshhhsiisishhh!" Soon the two crashed into the summit, with the starship trying to use it's engines to boost itself up more.

"Now Tails! While we gotten the chance!" Knuckles replied to Tails of their moment, as he was jumping and scaling the Arc II to reach the Blue Typhoon.

"Coming! But watch for those dark spores!" Tails replied in response, as he was going with his echidna friend, but watch as some dark spores were falling off of the Arc II.

"Weega not miss this!" Leroy replied off to state, as he decided to follow the two the experiments battled moments ago, onto the ship.

"Yah!" Evile replied in agreement to that, as he jumped with Leroy after the other two animals.

Soon with Knuckles, Tails, Evil & Leroy, they jumped or flew up over the Arc II and reached the top deck of the Blue Typhoon. But it seems that over the excitement, they all forgot someone…a couple of…BEAVERS!?

"GAAAHhhhhhhh!" Daggett screamed out his voice now, as he fell off the mountain.

"YAAAHhhhhhhh!" Norbert also screamed out his voice from falling with his brother.

Both beavers had not been so lucky and were falling off the mountain when the summit was hit. They continue to fall while nothing but rocks and dark spores fell along with them.

"What'll we do, Norby!? WHAT THE DOT-DOT-DOT, do we DOhohohohoh!?" Daggett cried out and exclaimed in a long dramatic asking of a way for them to be saved?

"Get ready to hit the ground, Dagga-O-Rang!" Norbert shouted out to his brother while they continue to descend.

"Ennnh, but how do I do it?" Daggett asked puzzled, what is his brother trying to do in issuing such a thing?

"Remember those lessons from Bill Licking on how Cats land on their feet?" Norbert exclaimed a sudden note during their dying situation at the moment.

"Yah, so?" Daggett replied off with a shrug while nearly forgetting their falling situation.

"So?…If Cats can do it, then so can we!" Norbert replied with a slight smile in thinking they have a chance to live perhaps?

"But-But-But we're Beavers, not CAT?" Daggett exclaimed in puzzling confusion, cats and beavers aren't related, right?

"Yah wanna live or do you wanna fall and go..KER-SPLAT in the next five to three minutes?" Norbert asked a rhetorical question with his arms cross during the midair fall still of what choice Daggett wants them to go with.

"Ennn, um…I umm…eeehhh?" Daggett was trying to think carefully on how to respond, but knowing this beaver, it would take a lot longer for his answer to come, and by then…it be too late.

"DAGG!" Norbert yelled out from being impatient, especially since on two facts; one, they are falling, and two, it's an easy question.

"WOoohhh!" Daggett yelped from the sudden intrusion of his thoughts interrupted from Norbert's outburst.

"Yes or No? It's an easy responses!" Norbert snappily remarked in wanting his brother to just answer the question quickly already, so that they can move on to the next step if they wanna live.

"Well in that case…I choose…Living!" Daggett slowly started to say before finally saying something smart in wanting to live which was good since he wants to live very much.

"That's better!" Norbert responded in finally glad to get a response from his ridiculous brother. As they settled the argument, they continue their falling descend from the mountain, where below….others are waiting for them.

* * *

Meanwhile, down below with the Four Immortals, Lilo, Angel, Daxter and Tess, they looked up at seeing the action going on.

"Ughh…what's happening?" Quentin asked off, as this wasn't any ordinary quake going on?

"Look, up there!" Lilo pointed to the top of the peek in noticing something.

"RUUAARRRrghhhh!" A sudden evil aura sounding was screeching above, as the Blue Typhoon was trying to make it's way by forcing off the summit.

"AAAAAHhhhhhhh!" Then suddenly, we see the two beaver brothers falling down with the rest of the rubble.

"Take cover! It's raining Rubble and…BEAVERS!" Daxter shouted off as he covered his head, and lead himself along with Tess and Lilo away from this.

"Ugh?" Ramirez yelp just now, as he jumped away from the falling stuff.

"GUulphhhh!…./WahwahwAAkkkhh!" Suddenly, Norbert and Daggett manage to land on the ground, just one problem, they stood frozen before their bodies made a shaky skeleton noise that vibrated their body before it stopped.

"Remind me the next time we go Mountain climbing Norbert, I say this in response?…SPOOT TO IT!" Daggett calmly spoke at first about another mountain climbing adventure before he snapped at his brother for no reason.

"We might not have to Daggett? LOOK!" Norbert replied off to say, as he and Daggett turn around behind them.

"FriisisFrisishFrisihh!" Suddenly, more dark spores were coming up the ground, and began to take form, as they jumped to the heroes to surround them. "Glophh!" The _Primids_ landed on the solid footing of the land while observing what they have.

Without waiting, the off-guard gang took themselves to arms. Ramirez slashed one _Primid_ while Clyde and Gaul sliced one from behind, the beaver brothers took out there cannons to bash the enemy's heads with, Daxter and Tess used their gears to blast some enemies back and lastly Quentin slashed at the next target. Lilo called out Sparky, Richter, Kixx, and Belle to help out with Angel giving support to them while she backs up and away from this since she's not a fighter.

"Angel, use your antennae! Richter, make a quake! But not 'too' big? Kixx, show them some kick-boxing moves! Belle try to distract them with a scream but facing away from the others while Sparky zaps them." Lilo shouted her orders while trying not to get in the way of her friends.

"There's too many of them?" Clyde spoke out, as she and Gaul skidded across near the Hawaiian girl, trying her best to hold some foes off from getting to the weakest person first. However, more and more _Primids_ were coming and were surrounding them. "We need some help?" Clyde issued that even for an immortal, one needs some extra assistants now and then at times.

"Hurrrgh, hurghhruugh?" Gaul replied in agreement, but where can they get some help at this hour.

However, the young ones were thinking this while on another hill top, stood some other familiar faces.

"Looks like it's time to kick butt!" Raimundo spoke out first, as he got into a battle position now.

"Indeed, our fellow allies need help against the invading _Primids!_" Thor spoke from witnessing this battle, as he swung his hammer that was charged with energy.

"About time, my feet are itching to juice on down to help!" Sonic replied happily, unable to feel the urge of waiting much longer.

"Remember everyone, stay close together." Jackie Chan stated a fair warning note, as he got into a martial arts form, being ready for any attacks.

"This'll be like Wrestling Buffalo's Off the Hottest Day of Texas Year!" Clay spoke happily, as he cracked his knuckles at this chance.

"Great, time to have them taste the ancient art of, Butt-Whooping!" Jade Chan stated with a cocky attitude, as she made some crazy moves to scare off her foe.

"You know, that's not recorded in the ancient scrolls of any martial or taijutsu moves deportment?" Dojo came out to reply this little bit of info to Jade that her so-called ancient art as she called it, wasn't anything but a made up expression.

"Yo, it don't matter? As long as we send these guys packing." Jermaine stated off the issue, as he pound one fist into his palm.

Then we get a good look of the group of heroes at the top here. Raimundo was in the middle with Sonic, Clay with Dojo on top of his hat and Jermaine on one side while Thor, Jackie and Jade were on the other, as they were all ready to fight.

"CHAAarrrgh!" Raimundo shouted out like a leader would, as the group jumped from their spot and raced down the hill before landing on the ground, meeting the rest of the group there. They all work wonders on beating as much of the enemies as they can, but the _Primids_ still keep coming, and most of the gang was running low on energy.

"Man, I wish we had a _**Smash Ball**_ with us?" Clay stated from seeing that it's becoming harder to get these _Primids_ off their backs, they might need an extra boost to win this here.

"EN, would these be them?" Daggett asked from out of the blue and…revealed TWO _**Smash Balls**_ in front of the group.

"DAGG! Where you get those?" Norbert shouted in surprised that his brother had those with him the whole time and he didn't say anything?

"I…um….found them lying around?" Daggett tried to make some excuse for why he never revealed them till now?

"Those wouldn't happen to be MINE, would they?" Norbert asked in demand if his brother took something that belong to him.

"Well…Uh? HAY!" Daggett was about to make up some excuse when…one _**Smash Ball**_ was snatched from him by Raimundo just now.

"Never mind, just use one!" Jermaine stated to the two arguing beaver brothers to let them use one which would be plenty.

"Thor! Go long!" Raimundo spoke off to Thor and he tossed the _**Smash Ball**_ as far as he could towards the Thunder God.

"CRAshhishhhhh…/THrrooossisihhh!" However, Thor smashed the ball with his hammer and was being completely charged from the escaped glow. Thor knew of this power, and shouted in warning his friends and allies to take cover. "Everyone…GET BACK!" He does not want any mortal, even Immortals to be harm by what he's about to unleash.

"TAKE COVER, HE'S GONNA EXPLODE!" Dojo shouted out in sheer panicked concerns & cautions in what's coming here.

As Dojo and everyone hid near some boulders, as the Thunder God took to the skies and whirling his hammer, Mjoinir around the air, creating storm clouds.

"Feel the _**ULTIMATE POWER OF THE THUNDER GOD!**_" Thor shouted in forewarning the _Primids_, and then, he wielded his hammer up before…it happened. "FORRRrhhhh MIGUARD! WRAAauughhh!" Then with a mighty thrust downwards from his hammer, it suddenly happened which shocked everyone, literally!? "POWWRRRUUSSSSHHHh!…WOOOSssuuusshhh!" From that command, Thor unleashed a strong thunder force beam that fell from the heavens or just his hammer that was shot down at the _Primids_ which never stood a chance. "DAABOOOMMM…GUURRAAAaaaafffhhhhh!" That one attack left a giant crater hole mark 'HALF a City Block' or so!? Thor slowly started to drift down, tired from a lost of his strength, as the glow of his _**Final Smash**_ had left him drained.

"Man, that guy could wipe out an army if he tried?" Sonic stated from the sheer display of power that Thor unleashed, it really did a number here.

Unknown to Thor, some hidden _Primids_ were planning to strike the weaken Thor from behind, but Daggett notice this act. "AHhhh, LOOK OUT!" The beaver pointed when he shouted of seeing an enemy sneak attack.

"Froooowuuuuvhhh…/Breakkishhhh!" To bad Daggett throws the last _**Smash Ball**_ over his head to grip his noggin & point the danger, and that one ball was broken by…Dojo?

"Ouch! What's the big id….Aw….I suddenly feel something coming up….?" Dojo was about to snap at whoever made something hit his head, but he was getting covered with a familiar glow of energy around him. "BuuffffAAuhhhh…!" Suddenly, his body started to turn red hot, and really turn red, as Clay duck when Dojo…suddenly exploded, not figuratively, but in another sense of the word. "GAaahhhh…./POOwwhhhhhVUuummhhh!" Dojo instead blasted out a large jet of flames from his mouth which shot and roasted the remaining _Primids_ that would've attack Thor, good news was that Thor wasn't harmed, but not so good news were the enemies now turned into ashes.

"Thank you tiny lizard, you have saved me from an attack during my weaken state?" Thor thanks Dojo for his help as he slowly raises up, and at the moment, Dojo is cooling his mouth down while his _**Final Smash**_ effect has worn out.

"Boy, I guess our little partner's _**Final Smash**_ is the same powerful stuff as my Grand-Pappe's Extra Hot-Salsa?" Clay exclaimed from thinking that may have been the case on how Dojo fired off such a powerful flame that he never did except that one time when he ended up saving everyone from the _Shen Gong Wu_ item: _Sapphire Dragon's_ run once.

"I say the thanks should go to them beavers for doing the stunt?" Jermaine pointed out who the thanks and praises should go to.

But it seems for the moment, while they were heroes, Norbert gazed at Daggett with an upset expression while the brown fur beaver chuckled nervously at this.

"Great work Daggett, yah help saved the day?…AND LOST MY LAST _**SMASH BALL**_ DOING IT!" Norbert sarcastically remarked to say before shouting out loud at his doofus brother's clumsiness.

"Ennnnhehehe, gulp?" Daggett nervously chuckled at seeing that he's in trouble with his brother, no doubt about it?

Soon, all the _Primids_ they had to face were completely defeated and not a single one was left standing.

"That looks like all of the _Primids_ are dealt with?" Thor stated from seeing all the enemies are now destroyed, so they can rest easy for now.

"_Primids_? You mean 'those' things we faced?" Quentin questioned the Thunder God's statement of the enemy they never knew of their identity until now.

"Right, that's what we're facing!" Jade popped out to state to the new gang that the enemy robots in question, are called _Primids_ by Thor's knowledge.

"How do you know?" Clyde asked the kid Chan the question of how the new group knows what the weird robots are?

"Urrraghh…Urgghhh, urrrgh?" Gaul nodded with his friend, puzzled by the enemy's name?

"Cause Thor here got some intel on what these no good varmints are called?" Clay stated on their Thunder God friend knowing who the enemy units are called.

"My Uncle was also researching them, but when I got in contact, Tohru said he was sent somewhere?" Jackie Chan exclaimed to say, but also felt concern, feeling his uncle maybe in trouble or something from a sudden leave of absence?

"Probably some mix of teleportation spells, it happens?" Dojo shrugged off to reply, not feeling the situation calling for it.

"I offered to look, but knowing that old wizard, he'll be fine." Sonic said in assuring of Uncle Chan's safety is alright, that much can be certain of.

"But at least we got to you all, maybe some introductions can be done?" Jermaine exclaimed in thinking this is a good time to introduce themselves to everybody who's not familiar with the other.

"Maybe later, we got a serious problem?" Tess spoke to cut the moment of self-intro, especially in looking upwards to the sky.

"Gaba-Tokee!" Angel replied with her alien tongue and looked upwards as well to see something.

"Correct, we need to first understand what happened to our friends, Knuckles and Tails?" Ramirez stated the two names of those that left them moments before the two ships crashed into the summit.

"You meant my pals?" Sonic replied in both surprise and relief to knowing Tails and Knuckles are okay while they were active.

"Yah, said they were gonna climb to the top of this mountain and get to their ship and emerald back." Daxter replied in stating what the two friends of Sonic are seeking to accomplish.

"Oh we saw them, and I can say…they made it aboard." Norbert spoke in letting the rest know of what he and Daggett saw above.

"And-And-And-And GET THIS! Two of Stitch's somewhat not-so-evil cousins…um…Evile, or was it 627, or both, along with a koala look-alike twin with a name like Leroy went with them." Daggett explained his side of the story of what happened to them beavers during their mountain journey before falling off it.

"627! Leroy! What are they doing?" Lilo spoke in surprise, hearing those two names meant trouble, but why would they help out? It seems very puzzling even to the little Hawaiian girl that last saw them longs way back.

"Well we'll have to trust them to stop the invasion's drop offs, cause whatever happens now, may change the battle's outcome?" Raimundo spoke in a deep thought of concerns of what may soon happen to the gang. For now, they are gathered, but now they need to concentrate of many other problems left unsolved which may get answered….either sooner…or never?

**End Of Chapter.**

**Note:** _**Assist Trophy -**_ The Joes from the G.I. Joes (A Real American Hero) Series will be representing Infantry & Tank, since both have traits of soldiers and tanks along with airplanes. They will be shooting bullets and missiles, which will damage any opposing foes by their hero summoner. I figured that since the Joes were a military group, they fit perfectly to be the soldiers and basic arterial support!

_**Assist Trophy -**_ Aang (Avatar: The Last Air-Bender) representing Isaac, since both can use a force to push enemies back, yet doesn't do much damage! The Assist Trophy of Isaac was an utility effect, a Psynergy spell called "Move" which creates an energy field in the shape of a giant hand to push his foes away or off a high battle stage. He will turn to face enemies during this attack should they attempt to evade, however, it does not give them much damage, just gives them a 'push force'! Aang, being an Air-Bender, can create and use the air around him to create strong wind pressures, basically pushing his foes away with little force, making him perfect to play this part.

**Final Smash Moves**

Thor - Smash Move: **Ultimate Power of the Thunder God!** (He'll whirl his hammer (Mjolnir) around in the air, creating a storm, and then make a commandment to unleash a strong thunder force beam to fall from the heavens to wipe out an army or a villain if necessary) Type: Stage-Wide

Dojo - Smash Move: **Extra-Hot Flames! **(Dojo's body will to turn red hot, and really turn red, as he'll suddenly exploded, not figuratively, but in another sense of the word. Dojo will blast out a large jet of flames from his mouth which will roast the enemies to be turn into ashes.) Type: Focus

_**Bonus Note:**_ This was an additional Final Smash idea from Xiaolin Showdown 'Night Of The Sapphire Dragon?' episode when Dojo released his 'inner' fire from within his gut…with a little help from a hot source.

**VISION NOTE:** The weapons that Norbert & Daggett are using, were used & seen from my Kingdom Hearts fanlike with much more explanation around their creation, etc.

The three scenes of using furry hair jokes was inspired from Avatar: The Last Airbender from 'The Chase' episode, where Aang, Sokka, and Toph were goofing around from such parts.

Now wasn't this a **VISION** of explosive proportions, am I right? And as of now, the VISION-KING will slowly be working on preparing another chapter to be join in where this will take us. For in the next chapter, our eyes focus on a mysterious force onboard the _Blue Typhoon_, and he'll be the type we never expected to find, even **IN-VISIONING** it is hard to believe it? And while onboard the same vessel starship, this stowaway will meet Knuckles & Tails, and Evile & Leroy in a strange chance of meeting when things get hectic? Followed by a ninja assistant, but along the way, we shall learn why the infiltrator is here to the point where he's the man with the gadgets: Inspector Gadget, to be precise & is in the house, or starship really. And when exploring the starship, this group will find other surprises, like from two kidnapped girls named Viper & Kimiko, to…three other experiments? Wowsers! Can it get any better then what lies ahead with evil Fakes getting in the way? That, and among other unique "surprises" I have in store, shall away us very soon…till then, we shall watch and enjoy…


	22. Chapter 21: I'm On The Case!

Author's Note: Greetings to many of my followers & viewers wanting to see this. We shall now **ENVISION** another new chapter filled with much surprises. And the "King Of VISIONS" has made some spots in this work to really be a catch of attention of what some might not have expected to find. You can all **VISUALIZE** the whole 'rescue damsels' mode after a few brief parts in where some stowaways are seen running on the ship. And for another fact will be that by next week, I won't be able to post the next new chapter. Sad to hear, but a week after next week, I'll be back to posting what happens then. So for now, just kick back and enjoy what is already made here for our enjoyment…shall we begin now...

**Chapter 21: I'm On The Case!**

At that moment, when everything was settled, it would appear that during the battle conflict, a smoking engine off the Arc II was making it's scene. "Throoowsssuuvvmmhmhh!" It seems that from that last point when it and the Blue Typhoon hit that mountain summit top point, it gotten itself free and was making a hasty retreat from the battle. "Gruuuvvmmhhh!" At that moment, the Blue Typhoon was turning away, not interested in giving chase to a fleeing ship. "Rruuaammghhh!" At the moment, on the side of the starship's windows so hidden, one may not even see it, we go for a closer look at it.

Meanwhile, in a particular room on the starship where some red light from the red clouds lights from the windows. At the moment, we recall this from before, as we seen this room before and the same…box that was moving and spoke from it. Suddenly without knowing anyone else around, it was moving on it's own while a voice was speaking.

"It would seem that the time has come for me to begin my undercover investigation on a more deeper search method!?" A man's whacky voice spoke out from the box that was the same voice from before.

All of sudden, the box was lifted, revealing the person that was inside this box. The person was human and that was wearing a trench coat, a trench hat, and had black hair. Strangely enough, while he seemed human, he actually had his arms stretch that were metallic of metal before putting the box he used for cover away. Soon, his name is revealed, as he's none other then….

**Inspector Gadget**

That's his name, the one and only Inspector Gadget, a famous inspector for the Metro City's Police Force and was on a top case. He dresses himself in a trench coat (like Inspector Clouseau), drives a Matra Murena called the Gadget Mobile. While to many see he's a famous and respected person, he's actually clueless, frequently bungles during his cases and gets into danger, but he always gets out of trouble through either his trusty gadgets, or unseen assistance from his precocious niece, Penny, or just from pure luck. His famous catch phrase is almost always "Wowsers!" when something surprises him no matter what it might be?

"Now is the time to explore this place and keep anybody from knowing I'm hear?" As Inspector Gadget was stating this, a group of _Primids_ started to approach him. "Wowsers! I've been found, time to get down to business! _**Go-Go-Gadget Mallet!**_" The inspector responded from turning to stare wide eye surprise, and had to act quickly by…activating his gadgets.

Two regular _Primids_ jumped on Gadget and tackled him to the ground. "Brughburagh…/Bonk-Bonk!" But then a mallet popped from his head and started to whack the two enemies that jumped the inspector, eventually destroying them from multiple hits from his mallet hammer. As the inspector stood up, Gadget noticed three other _Primids_ charging towards them. Two of them grabbed him, while the third one plan to punch him…if one of the _Primids_ didn't pull one of the buttons on Gadget's coat which…"Pooffffuughh!" Yelp, blotted like a balloon and absorbed the punch and shot the _Primid_ out and bashed against the walls. "Crasshhiisshhh!" That hit left the foe stuck before vanishing into dark spore dusk.

"I love to play holding hands? But I'm on a case!" Inspector Gadget replied to those holding him, as he stretched his legs up along with his arms, and started spinning around.

"FRsuvhmmm….CRASHFruvhmm…." After much spinning motion, the _Primids_ let go and bashed against the walls and were reduced into dark spores while retreating.

"Now that there are no more of those things to warn of my presence, it's time I've done some exploring?" Gadget stated in handling that problem alright, as he walked towards the next door. As he went through the door, he was spotted by more _Primids_ that carried weaponry. "Wowsers! Now they carry bazookas too?" Gadget noticed them enemies and realized they were carrying bazookas, this could be more serious then he took them _Primids_ for.

"Bam-Bam-Bam!" The _Primids_ were shooting their bazookas, and the good inspector had to yelp and duck before trying to escape the barrage of attacks.

"WoohohohoWwwOoowsssSerrriiisss!" Inspector Gadget was running for his life when the enemies were shooting at him. With no choice left to go with, his next opinion was to use one of his other gadgets to get him some speed. "_**Go-Go-Gadget Rollerskates!**_" The man bellowed out loud so that his gadget system would respond to his command.

To bad, the gadgets aren't responding to the command that Gadget was hoping for. "Creak…Slluuphhhh!" Suddenly, on of his finger tips open out and releases and oil slick behind him. "Bam…..BOMMmFRroowwhhhhmmmph!" Suddenly, from one careless _Primids_ attack of firing a bazooka, it set the oil to explode in a gust of flames, destroying the other _Primids_ behind while Gadget had made it pass the corner, slightly relieved he manage to make it out of that?

"I gotta get these gadgets checked in when I get the chance?" Gadget replied to himself, as he took one of his fingers to connect it of any flaws, without noticing some _Sword Primids_ marching up from behind the inspector. "Hmm, let's see, _**Go-Go-Gadget Laser?**_" As he spoke this, the _Primids_ raised their swords about to attack until… "POWwhhh…POsssuuwwhhh!" Gadget unintentionally aim his laser finger which shot through the _Sword Primids_ that were in a line, with burning hole marks in their chest before they vanished? "Hugh? Was someone there?" Gadget asked off to think there was something, but saw nothing but spores of the destroyed enemies which he shrug from not seeing any dangers. "Oh well, better get moving again?" He has to continue to move about, he's got a job to perform.

"FRophfrophfroph!" Suddenly, a hidden _Boomarang Primid_ came from the shadows and thrown it's boomerang at the surprised Inspector.

"Woohh?" Gadget ducked from a boomerang that nearly hit him, and saw it finished going around and was coming at him.

"Frophfrophfroph…Claufff!" But before the weapon would hit, Gadget surprisingly had a few sets of spare hands come out and catch the rotating weapon.

Then Gadget turns to see a _Primid_ that was in position behind the shadows, most likely the one that threw the boomerang at him. "Young man, you should be careful of were you put your toys, they can really hurt someone?" While scolding, Inspector Gadget didn't realized from the shadows, was the enemy, so he mistook the foe for a child. "I'm sorry, but I'll have to toss this away?" The grown man issued about throwing way something if a child was not gonna be careful while still not realizing an enemy was before him.

Then Gadget's spare hands thrown the weapon behind him which were heading towards some spikes in the next hall. "Frophfrophfroph…/creakhhcreakkcreakkhhh!" Of course, the boomerang sliced through them and was making it's round back at the thrower.

"Now I'll be leaving…." As Gadget was turning away, the Boomerang went pass him and was heading…towards the 'owner' of that weapon.

"Frowwphhhh…/Sliissshhh!" From that instant, that _Boomerang Primid_ was destroyed by it's own weapon…and by Gadget's unusual luck!?

"Hugh! What just went by me?" Inspector Gadget asked in surprise and looked back, but saw no one, not even the hidden _Primid_ from before? "Hugh? That person is gone to? Oh well, musta gone back to play somewhere else?" Soon the Inspector went across the room, even passing the destroyed spikes, though wonder what happened here without knowing he did this? "They should hire a cleaning maid, this place is filthy?" He issued about the mess of scattered spikes across the floor.

As Gadget went to the other end of the room and left it by another door. Everything seemed to be fine for him… until he ran into another bunch of _Primids_. And not only they were twenty, but they also had weapons.

"Heh, sorry, musta took the wrong passage…" Gadget sheepishly smiled in seeing he came into the wrong area by mistake, his bad before leaving the doorway…like he'll get off 'that' easily?

"Bam-Bam! Frophfrophfroph!" The enemy _Primids_ were chasing while firing or throwing their weapons to hit the Inspector while he also ran.

"Wowsers! These guys are all over? _**Go-Go-Gadget Rockets!**_" Gadget replied off in surprise while giving an order command to his gadgets to help him.

"Bleeckkhh!" But instead, Gadget got magnet shoes which stuck his feet into the ground, and just as the _Primids_ clashed against him. "Brriinnghhh!" But the inspector's feet stretched out a bit before they retracted his body. "BRUAAgghh.../Whipphhh!" Soon he shot himself straight back while unintentionally launching the attacking _Primids_ backwards in midair. "Crasshiishhh.../Wwoohhummhh!" Which as luck had it, the enemies were shot out a window and fell to their demise, how much does one person have with his clumsiness to be this lucky, is amazing!?

"Hmmm, that wasn't what I had in mind, but I suppose my _Gadget Magnets_ did help out?" Gadget stated from noticing what he did in suspicious surprise, as his feet got free from the floor when changing back. "Best to continue, I'm not sure how much of my cover I can keep a secret before I'm discovered?" Gadget stated in a serious manner of his case situation, as he went to another door. But man, was it hard to figure this character out & all he's done so far, right?

* * *

Later on, Inspector Gadget was running down a hallway before he suddenly stopped, as one of his gadgets went off!?

"Wowsers! _**Go-Go Gadget Sonar?**_" Suddenly, from speaking out his code, a sonar came out of his ear, as he heard some strange movement before calling the gadget back in his ear? "Hmm, more company? Better get ready, in case I need to switch to a camouflage mode." The Inspector stated, as he duck behind a corner of an airlock, and looked back from his position. "_**Go-Go-Gadget Binoculars!**_" Gadget had something cover his eyes and stretched out, as he saw from them…something was coming fast, real fast. "Wowsers! They're quick? Guess it is time to go into camouflage mode, _**Go-Go-Gadget Camouflage!**_" Gadget spoke to himself as he went back behind the corner of the airlock, as he goes into a camouflage mode to fool the enemies.

Some seconds later, Knuckles, Tails, Leroy and Evile were zooming across the hallway and even passed…a box!? Which musta been the Inspector's _camouflage mode_, and it seem to work until…Evile and Leory stopped running and turned around to notice the box in place, finding it…suspicious?

"Hay, what's up?" Tails asked from noticing that those that came with them have stopped suddenly?

"Yah, why'd you two stop?" Knuckles asked puzzled at this sudden decision to cease their motion?

"Cause we're not stupid to see this suspicious box!?" Evile remarked off to issue off, as his ears were picking up something…all from this unusual box here.

"We were both given some of 626's abilities, and weega have sharp hearing and sense of smell!" Leroy stated to the animals, as the two experiments stare at the box with more suspicion then ever.

Then from the two experiment's eyes glowing, as if they activated their _night vision_, it wasn't it, it was a _sensory site_ from their hearing and noses sending them pictures of the stuff they see before them of their eyes to bring a picture into their minds. From the outside, the box is normal, but soon…a strange blue neon light pattern was seen, as were a familiar man in a trench coat.

Then without warning, Leroy and Evile lifted the box up from the awaiting Inspector Gadget, as he noticed his cover was blown. "WOWSERRrsssh!" Gadget yelped when he stared up in surprise, an enemy has spotted him, as he got up quickly into a defensive state before making some handcuffs come out from his wrist. "Alright, you have the right too remain silent! Anything you say will be used against you in court!" Inspector Gadget issued off his authority tone in addressing the foes he believes are crooks.

"Say what?" Tails asked in complete confusion, was this person a cop or something?

"Just what we need, another foe to face?" Knuckles groanly muttered under his breath, as he got into a position to fight, but then Evil and Leroy wave their arms to block the hot-headed echidna. "Hay, what are you two…?" Before the echidna could ask what these two rogue experiments were up to, he got an answer….

"Hold it hot head! He's not the enemy…" Evile stated to the echidna who formed an anger mark from being called a 'hot-head' just now.

"Yah..sniff..sniff?" As Leroy replied to this statement, his sniffer reacts and looks behind Knuckles and Tails…to spot some hidden, but approaching _Primids_. As he could tell from his sniffer, he notice that the two animals had a blue air aura around them while the _Primids_ had a red air aura, telling the experiment of an enemy while warning the gang. "Besides…we got company!" Leroy issued to alert those of the approaching enemies coming for them.

"Yah, so be ready!" Evile spoke off, as he and Leroy open their eyes which glowed from spotting their foes.

"Then I'll just have to bash them first!" Knuckles stated off to say, as he bash his namesakes together, planning to go out here.

"More of those things? Best I try and return undercover again…." Inspector Gadget spoke, as he got behind the air-dock corner and watched from behind.

"Wait! Don't you wanna help us, it seems you're not an enemy, it's those things!?" Tails asked the man in the trench coat to help them while pointing to the approaching _Primids_ as their enemies.

"But I've been order to remain under cover?" Inspector Gadget exclaimed his orders to stay silent and to infiltrate this ship without being spotted too much?

"Does it say if your covers blown by a large amount of sudden enemies approaching, that you have to 'stay' under cover?" Tails asked a rhetorical question to the inspector, seeing if he can answer this or not?

"Hmm, excellent point? In that case, allow me to introduce myself!" Inspector Gadget exclaimed from getting the two-tail fox's claim, as he soon introduce himself to the group of allies. "I…Am Inspector Gadget…World's Greatest Detective in fowling the plots of a crime organization known as M.A.D., and you are?" After he was done with speaking of who he was, he wanted to know who he was talking to here.

"I'm Tails, that's Knuckles!" Tails introduced himself to Gadget while pointing to Knuckles who shrug a slight wave. "And those two are Evile and Leroy." Then Tails pointed to Evile and Leroy who weren't paying them much attention.

"Enough banter talk! We got enemies to face in the front?" Knuckles shouted to his friend before he snarls at the approaching _Primids_, as he plans to charge them when...

"Wrong, more are coming from behind too?" Evile noted on some extra _Primids_ where now coming from the back where they ran from?

"Grrr, we need some help to get them all since we're trapped in a crowded space, but where meega find?" Leroy remarked in seeing that even with their abilities, being outnumbered was always a disadvantage, they needed something, but what?

At this moment, Knuckles noticed a familiar object that appeared in the corner of the shadows near another air-vent dock behind Gadget. "Hey! There's an _**Assist Trophy**_! Someone garb it before those things use it against us!" Knuckles issued that if they can use the _**Assist Trophy**_, it may solve their delay of a disadvantage.

"Understood, in that case…I'll get it!" Gadget exclaimed from hearing Knuckle's order, and decided to be the first to help out.

The inspector rushed towards the _**Assist Trophy**_, but boomerangs were thrown in his way, however, he surprised the group by stretching his arm out and grabbed the said trophy. As he reclaimed his arm before the _Primids_ stop him and held it up, another character appeared to help them from a bright light. "Brriisshshiisshhh!" Suddenly, what stood before the group after the flashy light effect was a man in purple ninja gi outfit that covered his body and head, white-grey boots, shoulder pads, black sleeves with two purple ring gauntlets with spike elbow pads. He also has a two slip red scarf around his neck that isn't blown, but is kept firm on it's position, a red ninja star on his forehead, a kana triangle emblem on his left side chest. He has his mouth covered, shown with sharp green eyes and wields two katanas on his back. His name was , an A.I. program called a Navi from the Networld, and was known as a skilled ninja.

"I…am , my skills…are of the ninja and my primary function…to eliminate my targets. Are you the one's who summon for my assistance?" spoke in introducing himself before stating his functions, then finally, asked from seeing Gadget in front of him, if he was the one that called for his need of aid.

"Wowsers! A ninja to help with our assistance?" Gadget exclaimed in surprise from seeing this new _**Assist Trophy**_ figure. Then he went ahead to point at the surrounding _Primids_ cutting between him and his allies. "If you could Mr. Ninja, we need to clear a path away from these evil soldiers." The order was simple, get rid of the enemies between him and his allies.

A brief pause for a few moments before closed his eyes to focus, then shot them open to respond the need of his assistance. "Very well, I shall help you…_**Kage No Bushin!**_" As nodded in understanding the situation, he decided to lean his aid. And soon after he called forth his attack, from disappearing and reappearing with two clones as soon as his battle started which surprised the gang at witnessing the first ninja tricks?

"There's three of them now?" Knuckles asked in disbelief at seeing three ninjas at once, they musta been clones or something since this guy's a ninja?

"Bamhhh!" Suddenly, one of the _Primids_ fired a strong focus charged attack from their _Scope Guns_ at Shadowman and his clones, but they did not flinch, instead...

"_**Kawarimi!**_" spoke silent before he and the clones disappeared after the _Primid's_ blasters landed an attack, but instead….?

"FowfowfowfowIIIssshhh!" and his clones reappear and were throwing a few shurikens which sliced the weapons or damage the _Primids_ then.

"_**Image Slash!**_" Then without warning, and his clones were close to a group of _Primids_ and they slash at the robots with their swords. "Slicessihh-Slicessiishh-SLIICcessihhh!" But it wasn't just them working to kill one, but the clones were moving around the field of the hallway and slashing rapidly on the other nearby clones.

"Wooshhh!" Suddenly, one _Sword Primid _struck and sliced one clone from one hit, and it vanished before focusing on the last two.

"_**Fire No Jutsu!**_" then turn to focus on the _Sword Primid_, as he suddenly called an attack.

"_**Bakuen!**_" The Clone of his did the same thing, only facing the other way, and it appears the two were in the line of firing something at the remaining troops while the standby heroes were in the middle and out of the line of fire.

"FRrooowwhhhuummhhh!" Suddenly, and his remaining clone sends an explosion of flames down the rows they aimed at while the heroes were blinded by the light they set off. "Pisisisishhhh!" The flames burned, as one Shadowman was walking out to the others until….

"Foph-Foph-Fophhh.../Sliicceessiihh!" A sudden _Boomerang_ came out and slashed that one in the head, but it faded, it was a clone. The survivor _Primid_ captured it's _Boomerang_ and was about to launch it at the blinded heroes from the bright flames until something else happened.

"PRriisisishhh!" Suddenly, a katana appeared behind the Primid, but it couldn't react fast enough. "Slliicceessihhh!" As it was slashed in half and dissipated into darkness, as Shadowman appeared in it's place. "_**Sneak Attack!**_" The ninja character announced what he had done here and what he do next…. "WRoophhh…/Slassiihh..Slasiisshh..SllAASSSiihhh!" He suddenly vanished and was slashing and slicing the final _Primids_ that were still stick in the flames. The mere motion of the ninja attack and slashing down his foes in the blazing flames was both awe-inspiring and truly artistic.

"_**Go-Go-Gadget Fire-Extinguisher!**_" Gadget used his index finger to bring out a foam stuff that was helping to put out the flames. "BRroooffffsssshhh!" He spread it around to help his friends not breath in the smoke, as he even brought out a fan to blow the stuff away, so they can see the fight better?

After a while from putting out the fire and watching the mist clear, all the _Primids_ were beaten and defeat before vanishing into darkness. The one that stood in this fight and had his katanas facing vertically downward before swiftly swinging them up and placing them in his holders, was himself, unscratched or harmed. Gadget whistled in amazement at seeing such graceful and excellent handling.

"Wow, Mr. Shadowman was it? That was fantastic!" Gadget exclaimed in being very fascinated by this ninja's moves and reflexes in that display.

"Remember, the next time you need a job done swiftly, you know how to find me?" Shadowman replied in complete mystery before fading into the bright flashing light. "BRriisshshhiishhh!" Then from out of it, was _ 's Assist Trophy_, showing his ninja position before going for the attack. Inspector Gadget picked up the trophy, as he polished it and put it in his overcoat.

"Well now, he was a nice ninja?" Gadget exclaimed off to say, not seeing that the ninja guy was a bad person, in a way of speaking while this guy had on a friendly expression.

"Heh, I like his style, quick and merciless!?" Evile replied with a slight smirk, he kinda like seeing that _Assist Trophy_ ninja character in action just now?

"Though he helped us out, he did kinda give me the creeps that would freak me out? Even Eggman's robots aren't as dangerous at what 'he' just performed in mere moments?" Tails stated that he found to be a powerful and fearful opponent not to be messed with, cause if one does, that could be it. But he shrug the feeling off, knowing it's passed now.

"Weega better continue our way, see where path leads." Leroy said to the group in their need to quickly get going already.

"Good idea, the sooner we find what we're looking for, the better." Knuckles agreed to Leroy's statement, as they all decided to continue with the new addition, the inspector, joining their cause.

* * *

Meanwhile, Knuckles, Tails, Evile, Leroy and Inspector Gadget continued their way, fighting more robots while using their respective skills. Which most of them notice Gadget's unique…well gadgets, in a way of speaking and how he handles a fight on either skill…or luck? After a while, they arrived into a room with TV monitors, similar to the one Tony Stark, Stitch, Shoe and Woops were in a while ago. Tails looked at one monitor and noticed something.

"Hey! Look at that!" Tails shouted to the others, as he pointed at a certain monitor for the group to see. As the allies came to see the monitor in question, no doubt did they find a surprise. It shows a room with two cages hanging on the air with a chain. Inside the cages, there was two trophies. One was a familiar chinese girl monk; the other was a familiar Ex-Super Thief.

"Say Tails, aren't those two suppose to be Kimiko of the _Xiaolin Dragons_ and Viper of the _J-Team_ that Sonic once showed us a picture of?" Knuckles asked in wonder from remembering those two girls from a picture that Sonic showed them once?

"Yah, they musta got captured and lock away in the prison holding room?" Tails stated from noticing where the captives are on his ship, in the holding cell area.

"Since when did you decided to design a prison cell room?" Knuckles asked a bit surprised, shocked and puzzled? Tails may have design a battle starship once before, but never had one for holding cells?

"Ugh….it was suppose to keep any enemies we caught in check? Hehheh?" Tails nervously replied while a tiny chuckle escape from his breath, he knew he got some explaining to do about setting up a prison cell holding room, a long explanation!

"Hech, so shorty here 'does' get out to designing a ship with 'some' qualities?" Evile remarked with a bit of a chuckle at witnessing this event display.

"Yah, but even still, it's amazing he design this ship for the enemy to steal?" Leroy commented on stating how the little fox guy's mind manage to make this ship in the first place.

"Not to mentioned, the _Master Emerald _to power this thing!" Knuckles remarked in reminder, as he looked at the monitors for his emerald, but couldn't find it, strange?

"Wowsers, you design this starship? How old are you then?" Gadget asked surprise to hear that such a little creature like Tails design a ship 'this' big in the first place, how smart was the young fox?

"Ugh…about a 11 years old, give or take?" Tails sheepishly replied while rubbing the back of his neck in feeling a bit embarrassed by the looks of people thinking he did this amazing feet while so young.

"Hehech, amazing? My niece Penny is also quote the genius, but enough about that." Gadget laughed off to state something to the little fox until he desired to change the subject. As he tries to put on a serious face before stating the next act of action they must take? "Whoever is behind this has just earn themselves another fine to pay in the assault of Stealing a battle starship and than Kidnapping, along with holding captives in cells!" He spoke with his authority tone about whoever was doing the crime, would be given time in a jail cell to pay up his evil debts.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go and free them girls before getting Tails' ship back and MY Master Emerald!?" Knuckles stated out of what they gotta do first hand.

"Hatchiba!" Evile and Leroy replied in agreement on that plan of action.

The gang soon left the room and search for the one with the captured girls.

"By the way, Inspector. How did you ended up here?" Tails asked the trench coated man a question about how he came to be on the starship.

"Ahhh, well that's a long story?…You see, it started like this…" Gadget said off with a smile while preparing to go into a long detail of his explanation. Better sit tight, this could take a while now….

* * *

_Some Days Ago…_

We see the good old Inspector Gadget minding his daily jogging walk, when he suddenly gets to hear a ringing sound. "RingurguragiIIIiing!" This alarmed Gadget, as he knew the sound all to well. "Wowsers! _The Top-Secret Gadget Phone_?" Soon he got his right hand up, and it became a phone with the thumb as an antenna and the pinky as the speaker. "Is that you Chief? You're where now?" Gadget spoke to someone on the other side of the line. Then he spotted what was an ordinarily soda machine before it's doors pop open with a round man, blonde mohawk, had a mustache, wore something that looked like a policeman's outfit. He was Chief Quimby, Gadget's boss and one to always been see wearing disguises when giving this man assignments. "Oh Chief, there you are?" Gaget responded with relief to find his boss in such a clever disguise.

"Ssshh! Read this message Gadget, this is a 'big' case!" Chief Quimby hushed his inspector while handing him a piece of paper for him to take and read what it said; it's an important mission task he gives to Gadget whenever there is trouble.

"M.A.D. again, Chief Quimby?" Gadget asked off, as he took the note from his boss, believing it was the work of the same crime origination and he needs to stop their evil plot?

"Not this time Gadget? Something that might be a threat to the world itself!" Quimby shook his head 'no' in response, and he was serious, as this had him on edge that something was going down that was worst then M.A.D. itself?

"Wowsers! That 'is' big? Hmm…?" Gadget replied in surprise, if M.A.D. wasn't involved, but something far bigger and worst, this made things more serious then before. Afterwards, the trench-coat man looked and some noises of a typing machine noise was making itself heard, during Gadget's eyes scanning and reading out loud the message. "_Unknown Starship seen over stadium were robotic invaders begun to attack during the Smash Tournament's third year? Along the lines, an unknown bomb was used to swallow the entire stadium area and everything in it!? Whereabouts of this type of technology is unknown if even M.A.D. develop it or if a 'New' threat has arise to power? Your mission, find the ship delivering the invaders and dropping off bombs by going undercover until the time is right to strike! This massage will self-destroy._" After reading the message, Gadget was shock to believe any of that was real. "Gosh Chief, this really does sound serious?" The inspector has handled tough & tricky causes before, but this all sounds like more then a simple takeover, this goes beyond what M.A.D. ever done.

"I know, and it'll be much worse if it's not stop!? I've been told that some of the competitors for the tournament are putting up a resistance, if you can, join their cause. And heres a picture of the robots, so you'll know them better." Chief Quimby exclaimed to his inspector while explaining that others maybe involved as well just before giving Gadget a picture of what enemy, that was a _Primid_ and the humanoid robots looked like for this inspector to know the threat better.

"Understood chief, you know me…." Gadget said off in understanding the task, as he took the picture while crunching the note and said this to his boss. "Inspector Gadget, is ALWAYS..ON..DUTY!" Gadget replied off to declare, as he tossed the message behind him, as he was leaving the scene.

To bad the note went inside Quimby's disguise, as he yelped in getting an explosive note with him. "Yahh…..!" But that yelping cry was overcome from a sudden explosion in the machine. "BOOOMmmhhhh!" The note exploded, and the door broke off to reveal a smoking black smog of Quimby, as he groans from this. "Whooogh, even without M.A.D. Agents running amuck, this still happens?" He complains under such agonizing pain from this act that Gadget gives him the notes that blow up after being read, weather it's one crime organization or invaders, this rotten is never ending.

Meanwhile, Gadget had just gotten to a Van outside of his home, as he pulled a lever on the shifter gear. "_**Go-Go-Gadget Mobile!**_" After Gadget spoke the command, his van began to under go a change. "Brooovvhhh, curfff!" It changed into a police type vehicle with sirens and more speed to boost for crime fighting.

Suddenly, Gadget looked over to the side and off the hill side mountains was…the starship: _The Blue Typhoon_! "Wrroooughhhh!" It was dropping some dark spores in that area for some reason, but Gadget saw this as a chance.

"There's the ship, time to catch it in the act!" Gadget stated this to himself of spotting the starship target of his ase, as he punched the gas pedal to give it all she got.

"RVvuummhhhhhh!" The Gadget Mobile shot off, racing off on some hills and just as it was closing in on the ship while racing up a hill…it jumped off the cliff!?

"_**Go-Go-Gadget Mobile Grapple Claw!**_" Gadget order out and pushed a button which the vehicle responded.

"Powwhhhh.../CLURFff…/DRriizzizizihhh!" Suddenly, the claw on the front expended and latched onto the starship's haul before bringing the Gadget Mobile's body to connect with it.

"Made it! Now to get inside?" Gadget replied from making it on the ship, now to get inside, but how? Just then, he saw the cargo bay doors underneath the _Blue Typhoon_ were opening while releasing more dark spores. "Ah, the cargo bay doors, perfect! _**Go-Go-Gadget Mobile Suction Tires!**_" Gadget said in relief in spotting an opening of infiltration before activating the next system program.

"PLuphhh!.../Wophwophwoph!" Soon the Gadget Mobile's tires made suction cups appear, and was driving on the scales of the ship's outer walls before Gadget's vehicle made it inside, just as the doors closed in on him. "CLooophhh!" Now that left him in the dark, but he got out of his vehicle to explore a bit after parking his ride and escape vehicle outta this place in a safe corner.

"Now then, I'll use my new _Camouflage System_ to easily keep myself undercover until the time is right?" Gadget spoke in seeing this was the chance he was looking for, as he looked around one last time for the coast to be clear. "_**Go-Go-Gadget Camouflage!**_" Then Gadget suddenly brought out from his top hat….a box big enough for him to fit in? He covered himself and slowly made his way by looking out the peek hole to see where he was going. Unaware of two eyes popping out from the hidden Gadget Mobile, looks like the inspector isn't the 'only' one here?

* * *

Returning To The Present

After a while of moving about and between Inspector Gadget's tale of coming aboard the starship, the group arrived next to a door. Tails then tried to open it by punching in a certain code, but it didn't work.

"Hay! It's locked?" Tails replied in shock and tire to open the thing again with the code he knew, but not only didn't it respond, but it's sealed shut.

"Then we'll break it open!" Knuckles stated to Tails on what they'll do, as he bashed his namesakes together.

"No….I don't want 'my' ship damage anymore then what it's taken?" Tails waved in front of the echidna, telling him not to damage his ship anymore then it's already taken.

"Fine, meega open it!?" Leroy remarked to the fox & echidna, as he pushed pass the two and put his claws on the edges. "Creeekkhhhh…..!" As the experiment opened it, three glowing eyes escaped from the dark corners of the place in question.

"Wahhhh?" Evile replied out in surprise, as he stared inside confused, unsure what's inside this area they've force opened until….

"POooowwhhhhhh!" Suddenly, a gust of wind shot Evile back against a wall which he slide down until he and Leroy saw something that surprised them. They and the gang found something, but it wasn't the trophy form girls? The one that shot Evile was a small red elephant-like creature with emerald eyes (and looks like an Octorok from the Zelda Game Series). This was **Experiment 540 A.K.A., Phoon**, she can create massive typhoons that easily blow over any trees and blow off any roofs of houses. She also can mutate into a stronger form from when Jumba shot a ray.

Next came up a pink weaselish experiment with large ears and a speaker for an end of it's tail. It stared at the group in puzzlement, this was **Experiment 234 A.K.A., Shush**, design to eavesdrop on private enemy conversations. The only way to make her stop eavesdropping, is to just pat her on her head.

Then came out a red superhero-like experiment with white superhero-style gloves. This was **Experiment 262 A.K.A., Ace**, he has one fatal error: 262 has no evil function. Ace is a failed experiment that is pure good that Jumba accidentally made. He has very warm breath which can melt ice, four arms, super strength, & dazzling teeth.

"Wowsers! More of these creatures?" Gadget asked in surprise, not expecting to see those like Evile and Leroy so suddenly here?

"More so, they Stitch and meega cousins, Phoon, Shush, and…the goody-two-shoe hero, Ace." Leroy exclaimed off, as he introduced each, including the one 'good' experiment who shined his teeth in the light on his name being mentioned.

"Ugh, they musta been taken aboard this thing?" Evile groans to remark this case, as he got up from being knocked down earlier by Phoon's little stunt?

"Well we need to find the girls, so where….?" Knuckles was about to ask where the missing girls, Viper & Kimiko are until...

"Shush!" Shush suddenly shushed them, as his one ear lean out to listen to something nearby while his tail made the sound. "RauuRAaugh!…Cleahhhcleachh!" There was a bunch of radio sound-wave nosies, as if trying to get a clear signal to hear things out.

"Of course, Shush can listen and hear things, even private conversations?" Evile replied in complete surprise at forgetting this one experiment's function?

"Now isn't that an invasion of privacy?" Gadget asked sternly of the thought of listening in on people if it's not of law authority matters?

"Tell that to my creator, he made us who we are." Evile remarked off about taking the complaints to his creator, Jumba.

"Quickly, everyone, this way!" Tails stated to the group, as they went to the next door were Shush's ears kept repeating the noises, meaning this musta been the spot were the noise was coming from?

"Okay, can someone have her not make that noise, it's getting annoying?" Knuckles asked with his hands covering his ears, Shush's noisy radio sounding ears were starting to get on his nerves.

"Now, now, we just need to be gentle." Gadget exclaimed on this matter of handling, as he started to pat Shush on the head which made her stop eavesdropping suddenly.

"Hech, guess we shoulda mention that you can pat her head to stop the whole trying to eavesdrop?" Evile laugh at this scene while stating what they could've done to not keep hearing static radio noises.

"Now to open this door?" Leroy stated in seeing that the door needs some passcode key while a small key size hole was reveal in it.

"Never fear, a good skeleton key will work! _**Go-Go-Gadget Skeleton Key!**_" Gadget stated on the solution at hand before he pops out a skeleton key from one of his fingers. "Priiichhh!" Then he gets to work unlocking the locked doors before them.

"But this is state of the art tight doors, either I or Evile and Leroy would need to…" Tails was explaining how it's not so simple to unlock this door until...

"Brichh…/Beeph…/Blindhh!" Suddenly, some noises came and before the group notice it, Gadget had granted access to the room's secret doors. "Ah-Hah! Nothing too it!?" Gadget exclaimed proudly, as he replaced his finger to hid his key under again.

"Get it open….so easily?" Tails finished his sentence while half shocked at this, the inspector got his state-of-the-art security door of his ship open?

"CRuuuvvhhmmm.../Creakhhhh!" Soon the double doors open and there was an empty room before the group walked in….but it turns out it wasn't empty at all. From the right side of them…was Viper's trophy in a cage, and on the left side was…Kimiko's trophy that was also in a cage.

"There they are!" Knuckles pointed out to the two trophy form captives still hanging in those cages.

"Hehehe!" Phoon was giggling at this while jumping while Shush and Ace stared up in joy to find their missing friends.

"Now that we found the missing people? It's time we get them down and…hugh?" As Gadget was stating a plan of his policeman's know-how, something caught his and the others attention.

"Fisshh-FIisshhh!…FRiiisshiisshh!" Suddenly, from above Kimiko's trophy cage, on the chains were the same dark spores from before that appear. Then the spores were going down to the cage and then…inside it to cover Kimiko's trophy figure. "Flurbhh-Rurrghbbb-Rruurbhh!" As they covered her, much to the others shock, they saw it continue to go downwards until in made a puddle of the spores as a goop on the floor.

"Glubhh-Glurrphh!…Wiisisfisisishhh!" Suddenly, the goop started to move upwards and were standing like a tall blob. "Murrgaaphhh!" But in truth, they were merging and out of the blobby form appeared…a fake version of Kimiko. "Wurph-Wurph-WUuurrph!" Her glowing aura and yellow eyes proved that she was a creation from the dark spores, like before that happened against Jackie Chan's group.

"Gagh! Ki-Kimiko? Why are you…?" Tails asked surprise, this being the first time he's seen a fake version of someone made from the dark spores.

"I don't think that's her if the real one is up there?" Knuckles exclaimed from noticing the real Kimiko's trophy was above, yet this person didn't seem much like her on a 'few' noted facts?

"Just what we need, a clone?" Evile remarks with a dry tone in seeing this was some cloning work, typical?

"Um…I hate to point this out, but I don't think they're done yet?" Gadget suddenly stated this out, much to the heroes attention got over to another part of the room.

"Wrrummsssuphhh!" Suddenly, the gang and the fake Kimiko looked over and saw from Viper's spot above her cage, another goop of spores sprouted up into a tall tower form. "WorphURrmphh!" Then they merged and out from it, appeared a dark aura glowing figure…of Viper. But this one had yellow eyes, just like the Fake Kimiko, as they were clones of the ones they scan their imagine form from just touching them.

"Worph-Worph-Worph, Woorrph!" Soon both fakes of Kimiko and Viper looked to each other before nodding. Then as we see them under the cages of their originals while looking at the hero group, they got themselves ready to fight those that enter this restricted area.

"Meega can see they wanna fight us!?" Leroy stated off in this notice, as the group of him, Evile, Knuckles, Tails, and Inspector Gadget got into their fighting positions. "Hay cousins, yah wanna help us here?" Leroy turn to Phoon, Shush and Ace, requesting some aid in taking down this batch.

"Phooooonh!" Phoon blew her nose in replying 'yes', as she, & Shush lying on Ace, decided to try and help out.

"Inspector Gadget! You are under arrest for impersonating another being with conspiracies of fraud!" Inspector Gadget spoke while showing his policeman's badge to the opponents, as he puts it away while talking to the clones. "Come along quietly or we'll have to use force!" The man finished his police speech which ended up with the two enemies going with the last thing Gadget said…by force.

The gang charged towards the fake women with their best offensive moves.

"_**Go-Go-Gadget Glue Gun!**_" Gadget pointed one of his fingers, and unleashed a blue pastry stuff out. "Ploughh…plussiihhhh!" That one manage to get the fake Kimiko all stuck up and un-moving at the time being. "Gotcha!" Gadget spoke in success, the first one caught..or so he thought?

"BRiiissiiffff…Poowwruuufffsshh!" Suddenly, the fake Kimiko unleashed dark flames which burned the glue off of her and stared at the shock inspector.

"Hehechench, Gulp! I don't gotcha?" Gadget nervously replied with a regrettable chuckle, at seeing that plan backfired, literally speaking.

"Hurrraghhh!" Evile jumped to hit the Fake Viper with his fist, but she manage to swiftly dodge it. "Powwwhhhh!" While the experiment was distracted from making a crater, the fake whirled around him. "Kickkhhh!" Then the Fake Viper delivered a swift kick in the back of his neck, sending Evile skidding across the floor until he stop and got up in pain. "Arruughhh! They fight with the same skills as the girls do from the last Tournament?" What Evile said was right, he remembered these two from the last tournament, and these fakes were fighting with their skills, not good.

"Then just pound them HARDER!" Knuckles shouted in rage, as he wielded back his fist to make contact at the fake Viper. "POWWwhhhh!" He destroyed a crate box, but missed his target, these clones are good?

"Pluagh-Pluagh!…Bamh…BAammhh!" Then Leroy was busy using his blasters to cause some damage to the Fake Kimiko, but…not much luck there either? "Naga! They know how to counter us?" Leroy exclaimed the situation, even firing his blasters won't work with the Fake Kimiko's flames countering them.

"I'll get them from above!" Tails flew up over the Fake Viper, and took out one of his stun bombs! "Frophh…." As the two-tail fox threw his attack, something happened that he didn't plan. "Kickhhh.../Bamm!/Bizizizihhh!" The Fake Viper reacted to this quickly and swiftly kick the bomb right back at it's owner, getting the shock of his life. "Yahahahah!" Tails shouted out in pain from Viper making his own attack hit him before losing his air-motive to stay above.

"TAILS!" Knuckles shouted from seeing his friend in trouble and dive bomb to catch him before hitting the ground.

"BRiiiurrgurgurahhhh!" As the Fake Kimiko was about to use her flames, a sudden wind blew her away. "Gahhhb…POoouuwwghhhh!" It was none other then Phoon, using her snot to blow the enemy away from her friend.

The Fake Viper was about to use one of her spy gadgets when Shush jumped up and covered the girl's eyes. "Powwhhh!" Then Ace dash up and delivered a strong uppercut attack while Shush jumped into his arms while the copy landed beside the Fake Kimiko, both appear if they had expressions, anger from their foes.

"Final Warning, surrender or….." Gadget was making another policeman statement in making the enemies surrender easily, too bad most bad guys don't do stuff like that?

"Woossiihhh!" Then the two fakes made a mad dash to attack the inspector when his guard was down at the moment.

"Uh-Oh!" Gadget yelp in seeing these two fakes were about to attack him, or they thought until something took the attack instead.

"Powwhhhh!" Which was non other then…a _PRIMID_? No, this one only looked like a fake _Primid Costume_ of some kind? Hard to believe, right? "BRAaaughhhh!" It let out a cry while tossing something on the floor near the inspector? "Foowowhh...Plowwwhhh!" Then the thing was shot out of the room and surprisingly ended up rolling down the other side?

"Was that…ugh…a _Primid_ that helped us?" Tails asked off to say what he saw while still healing from recovering of his backfired attack?

"No…it looked like one, but it seem different?" Knuckles replied a bit puzzled as well, yet suspicious of that strange figure that helped them, how strange indeed?

"Did any of you listen to what 'it' said? That sounded like it's first words?" Evile noted on the odd thing about that _Primid_ that appeared weirder then the other bunch, was that it spoke, _Primids_ could never say anything before?

"Hmmm, that sounding voice… sounded like a dog's….where have I heard of that before?" Gadget questioned the puzzling thing while unaware of his situation of the two fakes about to attack him again.

"Prowhh…Bammghhh!" Then Leroy came out and fired some shots that knocked the fake girls back a bit before they focus on Gadget again.

"Never mind, weega gotta finish off imposters, and quickly!" Leroy stated in reminding the gang they need to beat these fakes and quickly on that issue.

"Hugh! What's this?" Gadget suddenly picked up…a _**Smash Ball**_ from the ground, that _Unknown Primid_ musta dropped it? "Wowsers! A _**Smash Ball**_, that strange creature musta dropped it?" The inspector stated his exclaim of where this thing came from, but why did one of the enemies have it..or more important, drop it before him?

"Then use it already!" Knuckles shouted to the inspector, as he blocked a karate chop from both Kimiko and Viper's fake figures before pushing them off.

"Ugh…Knuckles…maybe that's not…" Tails was about to object the idea of Gadget using it, but it was too late at this point.

"Okay then…." Gadget replied off to say, as he brought out a mallet and smashed the _**Smash Ball**_ into glowing pieces. "Smashshisshhh!.../Wooosssiiphhh!" Suddenly, Gadget's body was glowing from his _**Final Smash**_, and he open his eyes to call out a special gadget of his. "_**Go-Go Gadget Barrage!**_" Then without warning, every single melee and range gadgets he has were unleashed as an overwhelming onslaught! "PLowh-BAM-Bam, BOOomm, Thoossuuwwhhh…/BangBangBang, Squuisshhh!" Gadget had no control and aimed the first wave at the Fake Kimiko, who tried to use her fire powers, but the extinguisher put it out and got hit hard by the stuff.

"BAammgghhhh!…/Duussisishhh!" The attacks blasted Fake Kimiko out and even reverted her to a gray trophy form.

"Poowwhh-BAM-Bam, BOOomm, Thoowwsshhh, Bangbangbang, Squisshsiihh!" Inspector Gadget manage to slowly move himself while attacking which made the heroes duck to safety from the onslaught. "BAanguugghhhh!…/Duussihhh!" Then without warning or notice, the Fake Viper got hit very hard and bashed against a wall before reverting into a gray trophy form as well.

"Bruuusisisisiihhh!" Suddenly, both the fake trophies of the girls faded into darkness, and just as Gadget's _**Final Smash**_ Form was fading too, as it was already used up.

"Wowsers? I didn't know I could do that?" Gadget exclaimed in surprise in what he managed to do while his gadget parts and spares were putting themselves away now?

"Neither did I?" Knuckles replied in shock and surprise, this inspector guy really out did himself just now?

"I didn't know you had such an ability?" Tails admitted to the inspector he's grown to be friends with, that last move really did the trick.

"Hech, goes to show you that just about 'anybody' will surprise yah?" Evile remarked in seeing how even people like Gadget will have comebacks without warning.

"Hehah!" Phoon laughed at this while riding on Ace's head from the rush before Shush came out while having them listen from the corner of their hiding spot.

"Never mind that, weega got captive damsels to free!" Leroy noted to the group that they need to free the females from their cages now. And so the gang quickly went to work on just that.

* * *

Soon afterwards, all that was left was to free the girls from their cages.

"Hurrrghhh!" Knuckles jumped up and smashed the first cage's chain! "Powwhhhh!../CReakkiishh!" And that punch with a fist really broke the chain alright.

"Powhhhhhh!…Crisisihh!" Even Ace went up quickly and used his strength to break Viper's chain connecting to her cage as well.

"CRashhishh!" The two cages dropped and broke apart, letting the trophies free on the floor still standing in their same position.

"BRisiisissihhhh!" Then Phoon and Shush went over and touched the trophy bases, making the girls come back to life.

Soon Kimiko and Viper woke up, stretched from their free states and noticed each other.

"Viper!" The Chinese girl exclaimed from seeing her friend was alright after her kidnapping from Jack Spicer.

"Kimiko!" The Ex-Super Thief exclaimed from seeing her friend safe too after their last caged state from Cyclops.

"Mannn, that was some hold up?" Kimiko replied off to say, as she tried to get some feeling in herself again? "First Sonic and Dojo leave me, then Chase shows up…and nothing else?" Kimiko states out from remembering Chase blasted her from behind, and that was about it for her recalling of events?

"Last I recall, Jack Spicer turn me into a trophy, the same musta happen to you too?" Viper exclaimed from her memory of what happened to herself from the stadium, etc.

"Never fear ladies, we have boldly rescue you from your captive states!" Inspector Gadget exclaimed to the two girls in a heretic manner to relief them of their stress.

"Ugh…thanks, I guess?" Kimiko replied a bit awkward to this trench-coat man's kindness of helping out?

"What's the situation here? And why "he's" here?" Viper asked from their spot of what's happened to the two captives while staring at 627, remembering some bit of him from the last tournament as Jumba's evil experiment that can't be turn good.

"To make a story short, we're on my starship which was taken from me and Knuckle's Master Emerald!?" Tails quickly explain to the two girls on what's happened so far and what is going on at this moment.

"And we got on it, these two decided to join and help, and then found this guy stowaway while on some mission!?" Knuckles explained the parts of meeting Evile and Leroy, to the part where Inspector Gadget comes in.

"In short, we helped save you, and for the record, the two of us are on the 'not' so evil listings." Evile remarks to state the two experiments situation to the two confused girls.

"Even meega's own cousins here helped?" Leroy spoke in commenting his 'cousins' on a fine job, even if they are nowhere near as powerful as him, they can still be helpful.

"Gehahahah?" Phoon then raced around Evile and Leroy like they were fun cousins, even Shush was shaking their hands with Ace giving them pat on the backs.

"Well…as much as I can't believe it? They do seem to like you since they are Stitch's cousins?" Kimiko spoke in noticing how 'friendly' the other experiments are towards the two most feared batches of Jumba and Stitch's most powerful rivals.

"Right, I guess some people or even creatures can change of heart? I should know, I'm a reformed Super-Thief." Viper replied in knowing about going from the wrong road to the right side.

"Good, now that that's settle, we must go and find the main control room for the ship." Gadget exclaimed from seeing they rescued the girls, now it's time to begin freeing the ship from evil hands.

"Right, I'll help lead the way!" Tails spoke off to say, as he took point of heading out the doors to lead where they'll need to head towards next.

"Just make sure it's the 'right' way." Knuckles stated from remembering the last door they took, was wrong and found experiments hiding in there?

"Hay, they switched the rooms, could happened to anybody?" Tails stated in protesting on what he knows and what the enemy did aren't his faults.

"Right shorty, I'm sure?" Evile sarcastically remarked the idea of someone doing that as far as he would throw them.

"Come on cousins, lets move it!" Leroy spoke to his cousins while he and Evile raced out the doors next.

"Teheheh!" Phoon laughed a bit as she, Shush and Ace were racing after their experiment cousins which left only Gadget with the two girls.

"Right! Hay wait for me, guys!" Gadget replied in agreeing to the objective discussion before noticing he was alone in the room he came into. However, just before he was going anywhere, he saw Kimiko & Viper were about to leave, so he turned around and talked to the women. "Sorry, ladies. But this is a crucial manner, it's best you remain here until the situation is resolved." The man pointed his finger down to state the girls should remain here and not follow.

"What? But…" Kimiko spoke in surprise while Gadget was planning to leave which left the girls confused and puzzled by this.

"No but's about it, as an inspector, I must keep everyone from going into any dangerous cases without being supervise by any skilled fighter! So long!" Inspector Gadget spoke in making his point sternly clear, as he races out of the room to join the others ahead of him. "DRuuuvvhh..Cluuaafff!" Just as the double doors begin to shut behind when the inspector left and the two girls are left in the room they were stuck in during capture.

Now after a moment to take in what occurred, left Kimiko and Viper alone, confused and puzzled at what just happened while looking at each other.

"OOooowwwhhh, this makes me so mad!" Kimiko snapped in being treated like she and her friend can't be helpful to the males.

"But then again, this 'could' instead fit our favor." Viper exclaimed this with a sly smirk across her face, like she's got an idea.

"Yah, it…wait!? What now?" Kimiko was about to respond before she did a double take on what her friend just said, what did Viper even mean?

"The nice inspector said we can go 'un-supervise' without any 'skilled fighter', right?" Viper slyly replied on what she and her friend heard earlier from Inspector Gadget, like she was getting somewhere?

"Yah, but does he know we're…oh!? Ooooooh, I gotcha!" Kimiko was about to reply when she suddenly got the message clearly.

"So, ready to explore?" Viper replied off in stating to her friend of their time to leave and check out around this starship now.

"You betcha, I couldn't agree more!" Kimiko replied to Viper's message of their chance to leave the scene. They'll show the guys what a little bit of girls helpful aid they can be when things get too rough for the males alone.

* * *

At the moment, the weird _Primid_ that helped the group out earlier came to the spot on the ship where the Gadget Mobile remained hidden, as it approached someone hiding inside it, as it knocked.

"Cluaph…!" The doors open and then without warning, the weird _Primid_ suddenly shook itself and from our surpriser…it was a costume? The real person was a blonde fur dog, wearing a red collar, had a red nose, and had brown eyes. Soon, someone came next to him and it was…a child? She was an eleven year old girl with blue eyes, blonde hair tied in pigtails and wore a red shirt with a white stripe, green pants with lighter green pockets on her knees and red sneakers. She carried a tan bag with a strap over her shoulder which she used to put away a blue book. When she had it opened up, there were several buttons as well as a screen inside. Soon their names were revealed for us all to know…

**Penny 'The Niece' & Brain 'The Dog'**

The girl was named Penny, as she was the niece to Inspector Gadget while Brain was the family's faithful dog. Penny is a master investigator and use of technology, who is the one 'truly' responsible for foiling M.A.D.'s schemes, a fact only Brain knows. Using her computer disguised as a book and a utility wristwatch, she monitors her "Uncle Gadget's" activates, communicates with Brain and foils M.A.D.'s plots. Brain is bipedal, just as intelligent as a human and assists Penny in keeping Gadget out of danger and solving crime. Brian uses variety of disguises, which Gadget never sees through, and is often mistaken for a M.A.D. agent by Gadget. Brain's collar is outfitted with a retraceable video communications system, linked to a computer wristwatch Penny wears that allows her to relay information on Gadget's activity, or warn Brain as to the whereabouts of M.A.D. agents. Brain can communicate with humans, through a gruff "dog" voice or pantomime and physical gestures to communicate effectively. But back to the fact at hand, it would seem the two have snuck with Gadget when he wasn't looking.

"How'd it go Brain, anything new?" Penny replied to her canine friend with a smile while asking how he's been.

"Wraaafff...WraffuRaguRaahh!" Brain spoke a bunch of words while waving his hands out to state something.

"What! Uncle Gadget was in trouble and that he meant some _Smash Fighters_?" Penny exclaimed in surprise at the first news she's heard from her friend about her uncle?

"HuHUhnnn, BlurrRAaawwwRAaghh!" Brain then made more dog motion talks to get the girl to hear him out.

"And that after they fought off the enemies, they found the captive girls? Hmm…well we did locate them, but how did they?" Penny translated what the dog said before stating that she did locate Kimiko & Viper's location, but then responded in wondering how her uncle and new friends found them?

"Bluraagh...Rafff..Rafff-RAarrfRaaff!" Brain shrug his shoulders while stating that answer out in puzzlement?

"You say that Jumba's experiments were onboard, and two of them were with Sonic's pals?" Penny exclaimed what her dog friend just said to explain to her right now of what occurred?

"Raahhh-Raaah!" Brain nodded in responses to that agreement, that's what happened alright.

"Okay Brain, tell me what happened after that?" Penny replied in wanting to know more of what happened before hand afterwards.

"Blrrraughh, RAfffrrraff, Ruughrrugh!" Brain made some pointy paw fingers, as he went into some details now.

"Then they fought off fake versions of Kimiko and Viper, just as you saved Uncle Gadget and left a _**Smash Ball**_ for him to use." Penny replied what her canine friend told her, in getting that piece of fact straight.

"RRaph!" Brain nodded in saying 'yes' to that question, that's it precisely.

"Then what happened?" Penny asked in wanting to know what else may have happened with her Uncle Gadget in concern for him.

"Blrruggh, reefffraafff, RAaffruufffgh!" Brain made other statements while running and expressing the stuff he did.

"You saw that they won, got the girls free and flee'd the scene before they spotted you?" Penny finished what the dog lastly saw & did before he left from almost being spotted.

"Ruff-Raargh!" Brain exclaimed to say she was right, and that he's finished telling Penny all he knew.

"Well, as long as Uncle Gadget has friends, then I think it's time we try and get to the bottom of who's been using this ship to start an invasion?" Penny exclaimed with a thought, as she pulled out her book computer to see the readouts of data she's managed to collect and translate most of it?

"Raargh, Ruufffgh-Raarrffh?" Brain replied puzzled to that question, unsure of it's answer?

"I've already decrypted most of the codes. But I think we might just get something outta this to help Uncle Gadget with this case, Brain." Penny explained how much she's manage to get to help her uncle on this case without him knowing it.

"Rooough, Raff-Raff? BRuagh! Raff-Raff, Roooough, RoRRauushh?" Brain slowly replied in understanding that part easily, but asked what happens if 'they' are found.

"Don't worry. If we're found out, we'll think of an excuse, so Uncle Gadget won't seem too upset that we followed him." Penny replied in stating, if the heroes find them, she can make a claim that her uncle will buy to believe.

"Rarrrgh, Raargh, RraghRarrgh, Raarrrgh!" Brain replied in agreeing to them trying to make some excuse for the inspector to believe.

"Okay! Now remember, keep an eye on Uncle Gadget with his new friends. They maybe fine, but I think they can use some help when they least expect it?" Penny soon started to give Brain some instructions on what he needs to do next while keeping an eye on her uncle and helping the gang out from the scenes again.

"Rooorgh, RAargh!" Brain nodded to what Penny issued, as he dash out of the room to do his job while the little girl went back into the Gadget Mobile, were it's safe. Now questions are rising, how will this all end, will Gadget notice his own stowaways, or will a twist of unusual luck bestow upon him…this and more…next time!?

**End Of Chapter.**

**Note:** _**Assist Trophy**_ - Shadowman from Megaman NT Warrior (A.K.A. Rockman EXE Series) representing Gray Fox, since both are like ninjas, their attacks involves them moving quickly around the stage and swiping a sword, with swings capable of reflecting projectile attacks. Plus they have that teleport from anywhere in the stage and come back, should they fall off of a high place. Basically, Shadowman is from a virtual world in machine's electrics where Gray Fox is a cyber Ninja, so the two are about close enough?

I decided to add in Experiment 540, or Phoon, Experiment 234, or Shush, and Experiment 262, or Ace as extras of the Lilo & Stitch missing experiments since they play the roles of the Pokemon cast members and all that?

Also, I added Penny The Niece and Brain the Dog from the Inspector Gadget series, as the extras for the inspector since he's always (without knowing) of their help. So who am I, do deny this kinda display of action, plus, it will make the story more 'interesting' while it progresses!

**Final Smash Move:**

Inspector Gadget - Smash Move: **Go-Go Gadget Barrage!** (Summons all his Gadgets and starts blasting, tossing, throwing, slapping, etc. of wackiness all over!) Type: Stage-Wide

**VISION NOTE:** The explanation of how Inspector Gadget (characterizing as Solid Snake) got onto the ship is an addition I decided to put in since it never happened in the original game.

Now this was a **VISION** filled with much surprises & thrills as the next. And to think, the VISION-KING still has others to keep them coming afterwards. So if we're interested, what is gonna come next is the 'Mask' behind the _Blue Typhoon_ & who started flying around dropping dark spores that made Primids start to invade? We'll be ready to **IN-VISION** some stuff here, as Optimis Primal will return to fight back, only to deal with an incident that happened by accident that brings him down on the starship. But things turn bad when a new enemy boss appears, it'll take some of the heroes here to work together to take down this foe, and what other surprises await? So for now, until I return, I'll be away on a one week break, but just bear with it for now folks. Don't threat, once I return, this work will get back on track. So till then, do ever so much enjoy what is here to your heart's content…chow for now...


	23. Chapter 22: Mask Behind The Hijacking!

Author's Note: Hello to many viewers & followers out there. Time to **ENVISION** the story's return after being away. This time, the "King Of VISIONS" will have lots to show in what I've got here. The adventure filled with thrills, excitement, and laughter in what I'm about to present for fans of this story. So if you're ready to **VISUALIZE** what I got here, then you won't wanna miss out on this story. Cause we'll finally get to see who hijacked the Blue Typhoon and have a fight against a mid-boss from the original game here. And the details of how things are gonna roll, will really shake & rattle things up a bit here. So without further delay, let us start the show here…shall we now...

**Chapter 22: Mask Behind The Hijacking!**

Meanwhile, the _Arc II_ slowly moved away from the _Blue Typhoon_ with two familiar Maximals in the docking loading bay near their own respected ships. They were again Optimis Primal and Depthcharge, planning to have another shot at the _Blue Typhoon_, this time, in smaller ships that could have better agility against that other ship's massive firepower. And at the moment, the two were being given a few brief talks from the crew by speaker systems while in another room, it shows their imagines on a monitor.

"The ship's taken heavy damage, Big Bot! It'll take a few cycles to gett'em back in working order?" A young voice spoke out from the speakers in addressing to Optimis' attention.

"Cheetor's right Optimis, we can't defeat that ship with only the Arc II? It's not enough to go against that firepower made to counter alien tech?" An older and senor voice spoke next to the other's voice in reasoning.

"Yoh Rhinox, how's about a little positive enforcement in this talk, eh?" A third voice with a New York accent spoke in sarcasm to this state of their situation looking pretty grim.

Optimis thought about this from hearing his crew. He realized that they were right. They couldn't continue this way and responded. "Rattraps' right on this one!" Optimis issued off that for them, they can't win with something that powerful.

"Hugh! Wah?" The third New York Accent person replied confused in being known as Rattrap?

"Care to explain that one, Primal?" Depthcharge asked with his arms crossed in remarking what this commander bot is stating?

"Listen up Maximals, here's how we are going to do things!" Optimis spoke over the inter-com while those in another room listen on. "I'll distract the enemy while trying to locate it's weakness' defenses since I took it on last time, there by knowing it more then anyone." He fought the enemy starship once before crashing and meeting with Max of the Freelance Police, he'll have more of a shot then anyone else on board.

"And that leaves me with…?" Depthcahrge asked where he fits into this plan, and soon that part was gotten too.

"You'll come in once I've taken out their main weaponry and then we'll try to find out how to stop it." Optimis stated to point out, sounds like they gotta think real crafty to make it pass the starship's defenses.

"Hummm, I'm liking this plan already." Depthcahrge remarks to exclaim, seeing that idea could be fun…in a way?

"As for the rest of you still listening and watching us, listen to my orders!" Optimis Primal spoke with authority, as he turns and spoke out for his crew to hear. "Maximals, I want you all to repair the _Arc II _while helping any stragglers that lost their homes to this invasion. We will not let this madness continue any further!" After stating this, it's clear that this Maximal Commander won't let others suffer from the effects of this invasion, not this time around. "Understood!" He asked in wanting all things to be clear on what they'll be doing.

"Cheetor here, read yah loud and clear." Cheetor's youthful voice replied in agreeing to his fellow bot on that statement.

"Eh, Rattrap here, that plan sounds bogus, but eh, what isn't?" Rattrap replied off with minor concern, but still sounded like he got the message.

"Rhinox speaking, take care…the both of you." Rhinox was the last to speak, as he wanted the two fliers to return to them all, and not just go out and not return?

"Alright Depthcharge, you ready?" Optimis turns around towards his ship while talking to the Maximal Manta person.

"Do you even need to ask?" Depthcahrge asked in remarking the question while he gets into his Starhopper without looking back at his friend.

"Right!" Optimis responded back, as he gets inside his small Arc ship, turning on the systems. "All systems are go, prepare for take off!" Optimis responded and got control of the pilot's controls, this was it for the Maximals planning to launch their ships out. "Prooggvvuummhhh…/POoowwuuurrghhhh!" Soon the small Arc of Optimis' and Depthcharge's Starhopper soon ignited their engines and blasted off from the gang. Now making their way towards the enemy starship, planning to launch a counter-strike to help them get the edge in battle.

"Frooouummhhhh!" At the moment, the _Arc II_ continues it's plans to leave the scene and get itself repaired while helping anyone in trouble. The Maximal crew had fate in Optimis and Depthcharge to help pull off this mission, they are the only ones who can…or, just another group waiting to join and help save the day.

* * *

A while after Inspector Gadget and his allies left, the double door suddenly re-opened, revealing none other than… Viper herself. Only she looked different with a black-ninja outfit covering her body, even a mask to cover her face except for her eyes to look out from which it left a ponytail for her hair to come out of. She looked around and saw there was no enemies, as she dash outwards while her name appeared below…

**Super-Thief Viper**

That's her alias name for when she does work from an 'underground work' of the criminal work and is the master of stealth and expert on thievery. She only goes into this change of cloths when she's planning to get serious, and wears this to make it easier for her to use her moves more gracefully then in her evening outfits. Pulse on an upside, these cloths were magically chanted with the powers of the _Snake Talisman's Invisibility_, making her invisible to the naked eye, perfect for her line of stealth work. They even were coated with some magic of the Talismans, but only very little of the actual strength, but just enough to be on an advantage in the line of work…fighting that is.

"It's clear, come on!" Super-Thief Viper called out to Kimiko to come and follow her, as she took leave first.

"Hmmhmmph, okay, Super Thief Viper." Kimiko said while giggling, as she followed the thief out of the room. The girls left the room they were in and came near an opening in the ship. As Thief Viper stayed knee level close to the ground on the right side while Kimiko stood on the left side of the opening were they looked out to see the red skies. Here, they noticed they were VERY far away from the ground…with no transportation what-so-ever. "Man, I wish Dojo was still here to give us a hand or a claw?" Kimiko groanly stated since the girls are still a little tired from being trophies for so long.

"He must still be with Sonic from last you recall before your capture?" Thief Viper stated in reminding the chinese girl of where she last saw her dragon friend.

"Yah, then he could fly us to freedom, but now we don't have a way to fly with this ship being so…smooth-end of edges?" Kimiko regrettably exclaimed from knowing without the dragon, they can't fly out of here so easily?

"What about that kite of yours, the magic one?" Thief Viper replied in stating that the chinese girl had something that was a flying item which got their hopes back up again.

"The _Longi Kite_, of course!" Kimiko replied in suddenly remembering her _Shen Gong Wu_ from before, as she straps it onto her back. "Alright Viper, time we fly, but I don't think we'll leave, we might just have to explore this place." Kimiko gave a heads up of informing the thief in what they may have to do around here.

"Not a problem, it be embarrassing to let the guys have all the fun." Thief Viper remarked in being okay with it and in knowing if they just kept without partaking to the action, then that wouldn't be fair…to them.

Soon after Thief Viper grabbed by Kmiko's hands, the _Longi Kite_ spread it's dragon kite wings, and took a jump in the air. "Floooowwhhh!" Soon the girls were soaring in the air by flight, all because of the _Shen Gong Wu_, as they made a turn to land on the deck of the ship. Soon afterwards, Kimiko took her _Shen Gong Wu_ off of her and put it away while she and Thief Viper gaze at the surroundings?

"I have to admit, that Wu of yours helped us, even without Dojo?" Thief Viper stated on her friend's work in helping to get them across.

"Yah, now nothing can stop us girls from having fun." Kimiko boasted with feeling proud now, too bad it was cut short.

All of sudden, as if on call, a bunch of _Primids_ appeared and spotted them girls.

"I really gotta not jinx us?" Kimiko groanly remarked her last statement earlier i nesting she just ruin the moment before 'these' guys showed up.

"How's about we show these guys how we can still fight with our skills? Even after all this time being stuck as trophies." Thief Viper said in determination in inviting Kimiko to join in, as she got into a fighting position.

"Then I say…let's BURN them!" Kimiko replied in agreeing to that question, as she lit her hands of her fire powers.

The women used their respective fighting skills. Kimiko turns up the heat by using her fire powers which were toasting most of the troops. At the moment, Thief Viper was using her martial art skills to deliver some swift kicks and hand-to-hand combat skills. But it seemed that a few more _Primids_ were starting to come up with their numbers in hand.

"Hey boys, check these out!" Theif Viper exclaimed, as she suddenly pulled out some some magical glowing daggers before throwing them! "Froowwpphh…PitchhsssURrsssiihhh!" The weapons hit the _Primids_ and the blades puffed out in a green mist smoke which also knocked either the enemy down or they disappeared into their dark particles to retreat.

"Wooh! What was that?" Kimiko asked from seeing Viper's weapons are…something else?

"Chi coated weapons, makes my gear stronger when dealing with something strong when I wear this outfit, plus..the Chan's Uncle did help make these for me last tournament, but just a bit stronger." Thief Viper replied out in answering before ducking a near elbow chop attack and countering it back at one _Primid_.

"Man, I gotta get me some of those?" Kimiko replied in awestruck at witnessing that kinda stuff.

"Now you see me…now you don't!" Thief Viper return her sight to her enemies, as she made this taunting exclaim and vanished before her foes? "Powh! Kickhhh! Kar-Chop! Ka-Pow!" Suddenly, most of those _Primids_ were knocked away without putting much of resistance before Thief Viper revealed herself to them. "And now you see me…after I've beaten you." The girl was liking it when she gets the 'drop' on her foes.

All of sudden, one _Primid_ hit Kimiko so hard from behind that she fell on the floor. She was surrounded by many of these things.

"Kimiko?" At this moment, as Thief Viper dealt with her foe, she noticed an _**Assist Trophy**_ off the side of her spot. "Just what the girl needs!" The fast thief swiftly pass her blocking foes quickly, as she grabbed the _**Assist Trophy**_ and held it into the air.

"BRriiiuurrghhh!" Again, another character appeared from a bright flashing light. Half a dozen _Primids_ were about to hit Kimiko hard all together while she was down until…. "BRruuuaagggRAAAAhhhh!" Suddenly, the said _**Primids**_ were knocked away by …GROWING BUILDINGS! This much surprised the chinese girl, since building towers don't just pop out of nowhere?

"What the, buildings? Since when do buildings pop out of nowhere?" Kimiko exclaimed in complete surprise to seeing this suddenly happening before her?

Kimiko got her answer from the new figure that appeared before her. He was an eleven year-old boy wearing blue jeans, an orange shirt with an 'atom' in the middle and gray converse sneakers. He has blue eyes, and brown hair pointing up like an Elvis style haircut, but the most surprising thing was…HIS BIG HEAD! His name was James Isaac Neutron, or just Jimmy for short, a boy genius with a stunning IQ and love of science.

"All right, which of you likes to try and harm the girl again?" Jimmy challenged the _Primids_ as he was walking around from Kimiko's spot to a spot far from the girl. The enemies weren't threaten by the child and raised their fist and weapons to fight him. "I thought so…?" Jimmy replied with a sly smirk across his lips, as he drops some tiny toy buildings on the ground and walked away.

"Breeph…boopboopboop!" Without knowing it, the boy pressed a button on his watch which made the toys glow for a bit. Just as the _Primids_ were all about to rush this defensiveness child,…they got a BIG surprise! "BRUUUAAAGGRRAAahhh…VOOOOmmhhhmm!" Without warning, multiple building towers exploded from the ground and bash the _Primids_ out of sight or were destroyed from being either pierced or smashed. The boy genius smiled and pressed his watch which made the buildings shrink down again for him to pick up.

"Once again, science triumphs over the un-prepared mind." Jimmy exclaimed in his victory over the enemies defeat, then dropped his mini-toy buildings in a black box object called a 'Hyper-cube' that stores infinite space.

Thief Viper helped Kimiko to stand up on her feet. They looked at the boy with the big head in surprise that he could do such a thing.

"Whah, who…who are you, and HOW did you make those buildings appear and vanish?" Kimiko asked in baffled surprise that a little boy just suddenly comes out and makes buildings pop from the ground, how is that possible?

Jimmy heard this and decided to explain the matter…in a long science speech talk. "Simple, the monocular striation of the high density was subjugated to reconstructing the atoms which there by…." This would have gone on if someone didn't cut in here.

"In english?" Kimiko asked in remarking that they don't get what this boy is even saying since they aren't rocket-scientist!?

Jimmy notice that the girls were either annoyed and bored from his speech, so he decided to wrap the explanation up quickly. "Simply point, I made toy modals, and used a growing effect ray to make them grow out of any place they are left on the ground. Surprising any foe that thinks they are not a threat, but in reality, they'll get a personal close look..when they least expect it!" Jimmy stated this out with pride of his invention to the ladies, as it was a true stroke of genius.

"Well now, you certainly seem to know a lot of science for an eleven year old boy?" Thief Viper exclaimed in surprise to see such a young child was so smart, he could be teaching his own class…a science class perhaps?

"To true, I am Jimmy Neutron, Boy Genius, here to lean an aid to you." Jimmy replied off to say, as he introduced himself to the girls of who he is.

"Just peachy, first an evil teenage boy genius like Jack Spicer, and now an elementary boy genius." Kimiko remotely groaned at picturing how geniuses come in different shapes, sizes, and most of all: age. But she shrug it off before smiling and thanking Jimmy for the quick save of her situation. "But anyway, thanks for the help." If not for this boy, she would be in serious trouble.

"No problem, anyway…Gotta Blast!" Jimmy replies back to the girls, as made his catch phrase, just as he was flashing in a bright light.

"BRrriisisisihhhh!" Soon when the light died down, the _Assist Trophy_ with Jimmy Neutron was seen with him pressing a button and making buildings pop out of the ground. Thief Viper reached down and pocket the _Assist Trophy_ of their new ally friend, never know when you might need a super genius to help some complex problems or not?

"Come on, we better get going before more show up?" Thief Viper stated on their situation to leave the scene while they can before trouble comes, and Kimiko nodded in agreement. The women continued their way in exploring this ship while they still fight against the _Primids_ that showed up whenever or wherever the duo went towards.

* * *

Meanwhile, some blast shots were being fired upwards into the skies. "Prowwhh-Prowwhh-Proowwh!" In the skies, the small Arc ship used by Optimis Primal was under attack since it was charging straight through a barrage assault by the _Blue Typhoon's_ defense weaponry systems. "Powhh-Powwh-POwwh!" The cannons and stuff tried to hit the small ship, but it moved too fast for them since it wasn't as big as the _Arc II_ was.

"Ugh, these people just never learn, but I have!" Optimis remarked from his seat, as he continues to fire on the enemy ship.

"Boom-BOOommhhh!" Suddenly down below, Kimiko was on the ground, trying to look for her friend, but then explosions were happened behind her, but she wasn't paying any mind of it. "POwh-Powh-Powh!" The cannon guns were firing while Kimiko continued to look around.

"TRroowwhhh!" Suddenly, one of the shots hit Optimis' ship's wing, as he begins to spin a bit out of control.

"Urrrgh, that's…just…Prime!" Optimis groanly stated his complaint while trying to steer his ship from losing angle again, as the thing spins around.

"Truuuuuvvhhmmmm!" Suddenly, the _Sonic Drive Cannon_ was charging itself up and fired a green blast at the Maximal ship. "POWWWWwvuuuhhmmm!" The blast was coming up fast, but at the last second, Optimis steer and spin his ship around to avoid the shot while getting himself back on course.

"Computer! Scan for enemy's main weapon?" Optimis order out to his system to find where the enemy's strongest weapon is and shot it down.

"_Analyzing!_" The computer spoke, as we see it zooming in on the Sonic Drive that's on the deck of the ship! "_Target Located!_" The male computer voice issued in finding the main weapon of the starship.

"Alright, time to take aim!" Optimis replied from seeing this, as his systems lock onto the target before it marks itself in the red, now in a perfect lock!.

Meanwhile, down below, Kimiko was checking the area out while the starship fires on the enemy in the sky, the Maximal.

"Man, there has to be a way to stop this thing from shooting?" Kimiko spoke in trying to figure out how to stop this cannon thing, but she's no scientist, even her PDA couldn't crack it?

At the moment, Thief Viper was kneeling from her spot while her friend tried to understand how to disarm the weapon, until her focus saw the Maximal ship…coming close to them.

"Thouph-Thouph-Thoph! Thoph-Thoph-Thoph!" The small Arc ship was firing it's blasters which were shooting the deck in a line towards the _Sonic Drive_ device.

"Hugh?" Kimiko suddenly notice the other ship firing…and they were coming close to her and the _Sonic Drive Cannon_ before…. "BOOOmmagguuhhh!" The _Sonic Drive_ was hit hard, disabling it from being used, but also started the chinese girl. "WAaaaughhh!" Kimiko duck her hands over her head, that one nearly hit her hard.

"Kimiko! Urghn?" Thief Viper replied from noticing that act of her fried was endangered. As she looked up and recognized the Maximal ship, and soon jump up in the air. "Time to see if that _Levitation_ and _Speed_ power that were added to this suit can be another boost!?" Thief Viper stated something else she can do before suddenly, she vanished in a puff of smoke. "Poofff!" And that puff of smoke was nowhere in sight at the moment.

Optimis continues to fly in the air, but just then…. "POofff!" A smoke cloud appears on his window hatch and blinds the Maximal pilot.

"What the…?" Optimis Primal replied while covering his face from that sudden smoke appearing from nowhere?

"_Alert! Intruder On Ship Hatch!_" The computer's system called out to warn the Maximal Commander of something on the ship's hatch.

"What?" Optimis replied surprised, but soon saw his answer when it was non other then…Thief Viper! As the thief master herself brings her right fist back for a thrust.

"Time you taste the strength of an OX with this _Super Strength_ I can also use!" Thief Viper remark this to the bot inside the ship, before she delivered the blow. "POwpohpohphohohohaahh!" That one punch cracked through the hatch's window, making it harder to fly now?

"_Alert! Hatch Has Been Breached! Beginning Auto-Pilot Landing For Imitate Repairs!_" The computer system alerted Optimis of the damage done to the ship just now.

"Just great? Eject from pilot controls, send signal to other Maximals to pick up the ship." Optimis signed to remark in sarcasm at this news before issuing orders to land and send a signal for his comrades to pick this ship up.

"_Understood!_" The computer's voice replied in understanding the orders, and will let the other Maximals know.

"Throowowphhhh!" The small Arc ship went by, but not before two figures fell from it. They were Thief Viper and Optimis Primal, as they were heading towards the deck of the _Blue Typhoon_ before landing on the floor board.

"You'll pay for what you tried to do!" Thief Viper snapped at the giant Maximal before her, recalling him almost hurting Kimiko.

"What do you mean?" Optimis asked puzzled by the question, unsure how to answer it?

"To late now! Hrrughhh!" Thief Viper exclaimed, as she charged at Optimis with her amazing speed.

"No choice then? Urrrghhh!" Optimis grumbled in remarking this weird case of misunderstanding before he used his rocket boosters to give him speed when he ran.

The two were about to be at the neck with each other before throwing the first attack. "BAannghhh!" Surprisingly, Optimis launched a kick, but Thief Viper manage to not only block it, but hold it back from her outfit's magical enchanted super strength from the Chan family's Chi Wizard.

Suddenly, Kimiko's hand went out, but not to attack…but to stop the other two while calling out to them. "Hold on!" Both Thief Viper and Optimis Primal turned around and noticed Kimiko. The chinese girl was holding in her hands… a glass of warm and lit tea? "How about drinking some tea? Master Fung says that drinking tea can help calm a person's nerves." The girl was offering this out for the two to not fight and to calm down so they can discuss this without much violence.

"Ugh! Say what?" Optimis replied a bit puzzled, they were about to fight from misunderstanding, and now this happens?

"Hmm, not a bad idea." Suddenly, Optims turns to see Thief Viper was sniffing her tea cup, enjoying the elegance of the scent very much.

"Here, I heard that for Cybertronians, Energon liquid mix with tea can even relax their circuits." Kimiko offered a different tea cup filled with a substance fit for Transformers to enjoy.

"Umm…well…I guess…very well then?" Optimis shrug the thought, and accepted the tea from Kimiko and drank it as well. It seemed that the fight was forgotten which in this case, was a good thing to happen.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the _Blue Typhoon_, the gang of Knuckles, Tails, Evile, Leroy, their three cousins; Ace, Phoon, and Shush along with Inspector Gadget arrived in a room by elevator.

"Alright, bring on the creeps that stole our stuff! We…hugh?" Knuckles shouted out in anger, as he bash his fist together, was waiting a long time to pay back the crooks that stole his Emerald, but then it all change from what he saw…?

"Wooh, am I seeing things?" Evile replied in complete surprise at seeing this too?

"Eph, mesa really seeing this?" Leroy exclaimed to the other experiment, they aren't seeing things here?

"Heh?/Shush?" Phoon and Shush replied with confused marks and tilted their heads while Ace stared with his hand rubbing his chin in thought.

At the moment, Gadget was trying to be stealthy unlike the others, he lean out and was surprise at what he saw! "Wowsers! What are those?" The shock inspector issued off in what he saw, really got some attention.

Inspector Gadget & the rest saw that they arrived at a big room, but not any kind of room; it was the main one: the control room. To their surprises, the only person that was in the control room and the ship were… several men that worn a yellow suit pants, long sleeves, white shirt with a red with black spotted tie, a flat gangster hat, but was most surprising was a green mask on the face. The heroes were slack-jawed, confused, if not beyond that.

"Report on the status!" The one piloting the controls spoke to the others to his right side.

"All the systems are in the red!" The second one spoke while checking the systems functions?

"Damage is half minimum, sir!" The third one reported the damage to the ship.

"Main Sonic Drive off-line!" The fourth one responded from the left side at the main weapon check.

"Most weapons are not responding?" The fifth one reported near him with the same news to report in?

"My starship; the _Blue Typhoon_ was being controlled by…a bunch of guys wearing green mask?" Tails exclaimed in complete shock at seeing these things with a sweat-drop appearing on his forehead. "And…they are acting like as if they know how to pilot the Blue Typhoon?" Then a sudden news hit the fox and he exclaimed in panic surprise. "The _Sonic Drive_ is Off-Line?" That was the device he made to have Sonic be fired from to help against powerful foes, and it's offline.

"Tails…I think we have bigger worries then your ship's condition? Like these things running it." Knuckles spoke to get his fox friend to know they still gotta reclaim the ship from these…weird masked guys?

"Whelp, isn't that just weird for meega?" Leroy quoted with the other three experiment cousins on these weird masked guys which the experiments were nodding to that statement.

"Hmm, something about these masked men seems oddly familiar?" Evile spoke with his hand rubbing his chin, as if finding something familiar, like he'd seen these characters before, but where?

"Never fear, as an Inspector, I'll handle the cause of these hijackers!" Inspector Gadget replied off to the group to handle things, as he approached the mask group while giving a command. "_**Go-Go-Gadget Rockets!**_" Then without warning, his feet were turn into rocket shoes. "PRrooowwwhhh!" Then he charged right at the masked men without delaying himself before…..

* * *

Outside, Kimiko, Thief Viper and Optimis were still talking. And it seems things are gonna be cleared up over the misunderstanding.

"So, why did you attack me?" Optimis asked Viper of her reasons for trying to attack him when he was flying in his ship.

"While shooting at the cannon, you were gonna hit Kimiko." Thief Viper explained a bit, furious about what the Maximal himself almost did without realizing it.

"Hmmm, sorry about that? My ship's systems are still a bit damage from my earlier fight before I crash." The Maximal commander replied with thought of how he wasn't able to learn there were others in the line of fire before he apologized to the women.

"It's okay, Optimis." Kimiko said in understanding of the simple accident from the big Maximal.

"Bleepbleep, Bleep!" Suddenly, Optimis stopped the girls to listen to some report from his systems on his body.

"Hugh! What's that?" Kimiko asked puzzled, but soon got her answer shortly afterwards.

"_Attention! Individual Lifeform Energy Signatures Detected In Areas: 6-22, 6-21, & 7-03!_" Optimis' computer system relined a message to the Maximal of some signals and coordinates of other people on the ship besides him and the girls.

"What do those coded numbers mean?" Thief Viper asked puzzled at those coded commands, unsure of what they stand for?

"It means that we aren't the only ones here? And it seems there's others above us." Optimis Primal explained the issue while staring up slightly at the controls room of the ship.

"Wait? We were rescued earlier, maybe it's those guys?" Kimiko exclaimed from suddenly getting the message straight. "Then where…" Just as she was about to ask where they might be specifically, something interrupted!?

"_**Go-Go-Gadget Mallet!**_" Suddenly, a voice was heard all of a sudden above in a certain location. Where the control room above was, something was sent flying out. "BAAnnghhCReassiikhhh!" The girls and Maximal all turned around to see this from their discussion.

"WahhWAH-WAaahhh!" The masked men screamed out before they all landed on the floor. "Bash-Bash, BASSShhh!" They all hit the ship's pavement, hard on the ground and next to the group. "FOwwusuhhh…Fooowwuushhh!" Suddenly, the masked beings were turning into dark spores, as if they were clones of the original.

"What the?" Kimiko yelped in surprise, as she and Thief Viper along with Optimis Primal got into a defensive state.

"These guys musta been clone copies?" Thief Viper exclaimed from noticing these things were doing things similar to what those that rescue them explained these…dark spores?

"No doubt, I witnessed the act before, they should dissipate after defeat, and…" Optimis was stating what happens when these dark spores are defeat, but something seemed off, and it was about to be proven so.

"_Alert! Unknown Energy Mergence In Progress. Proceed With Caution._" The Maximal's computer voice system spoke out loudly for everyone to hear this news which didn't sound good at all.

"That doesn't sound good?" Kimiko replied a bit surprise to hear that suddenly from the big bot?

"Neither is that? Look!" Thief Viper dryly issues to say while pointing towards the spot before them.

"ARRrrooouughhhhhhUummhh!" Suddenly, the dark spores had grown into a tall glop tower figure. Then without a moment later, the dark spores merged into a bigger, and strangely new figure to the gang? It was a two-sided robot on one set of wheels; one half is pink and has a head cannon and two arm cannons, and the other half is blue with two arm swords, and has a curved blade on his head. Both sides have shoulder exhaust pipes which rockets (pink side) or mines (blue side) can be fired from (though these can also be fired from both arm cannons). This machine was known as Duon, and he rotates 180 degrees to change his attack strategy. The wheels he pivots on are the yin and yang symbols from Chinese beliefs, symbolizing balance and juxtaposition of two forces. The blue side comes forward and spins it's blades to it's targets.

"Well…that's just Prime?" Optimis stated from seeing they have another battle to deal with now? As he and the others plan to deal with this enemy before….

"Naga Toka!" Suddenly from above Duon, came Leroy, Evile and their Cousins, as they landed behind the others.

"WowSsssers!" Then what came after the experiment gang, was Inspector Gadget, as he manage to land on his knees, just nearly before a copter from his head hat went back inside.

"Hurgh, looks like those things not only the ones who were controlling the ship?" Evile replied from noticing the now revealed fakes acting up as a new being before them.

"But meega see they were clones and now merged into something…ugly!" Leroy commented on how the new figure made from the clones made of Dark Spores manage to create something like that is beyond knowing?

"Never fear, we are here to help!" Inspector Gadget replied getting himself all prepared for another fight to come. However, behind a near cannon was Brain…disguised as a _Primid_ again and watched this from afar like before.

"Frroouuphhh…..!" Suddenly, the Starhopper from before zoomed overhead of the gang, but a tinkling star point was seen before the small ship left. "Frroophhh…Crreevuuhhmmmm!" Then what came down was…a flying manta which transformed into Dephcharge, as he soon stood with those that came down before him. "Hugh, seems like no matter where I go, I end up finding trouble?" The Maximal manta bot responded in stating where he goes, trouble may come to him.

"RAAAAaoooRRruughhh!" Duon's blue side roared at it's foes, as it prepares it's spinning blades. "Spiizizziziiziihhh!" And those blades look like they could cut about anything and deal some damage.

The team got themselves ready, some stood up to prepare to do battle against this machine.

"Alright… let's go! **Flight Mode!**" Optimis Primal exclaimed out loudly, as he and Depthcharge transform into their respective _Flight Modes_ and took to the air.

The other heroes on the ground charged towards the giant robot.

"Wurgurguragurahhhh!" Duon charges forward quickly which the others on the ground dodge away. They notice the wheels doing the damage while titled after Duon dashes.

"Meega Nala Questa!" Leroy snaps as he starts blasting his plasma blasters at the enemy. "Plowhh-Plowhhh-Plowwhhh!…./Deshh-Deshh!" But as Leroy is blasting his blasters, they are only doing so much against Duon's armor and the blades slashing them in half. "Whirrrsssuuvvuhhhmmm!" Duon suddenly spins around which vacuums the experiment before Duon plans to strike.

"BArguuh.../Plowhhh!" Then Evile fired a blast of plasma shot which plowed on the enemy's head, but only phased it long enough for Ace to rush over to rescue his cousin in time.

"RAaoorrrghhh!" Suddenly, Duon made a roar at missing it's target, and decided to change it's tactics. "Riizizihhhh!" It suddenly turn it's front around and had it's pink side take actions, and while it did that, released several mines in the air. "Keph…Keph…/Boomm…Boomaaghhh!" They were exploding from the escaping Experiments or from the attacks Thief Viper was throwing at them.

"Wowsers! He just switched and dropped off mines?" Gadget spoke in surprise while ducking away with his spring legs, this enemy has a two way different tactic planning of fighting them.

"Then it's time I turn up the heat! _**CATS EYE DRACO! ARROW SPARROW!**_" Kimiko exclaimed off, as she activated her _Elemental Shen Gong Wu_ and _Wudai Weapon_ to unleash a strong flame burst. "FRrooosssphhummmm!" The attack was heading towards Duon, but it's pink side had other tricks then the blue.

"BangBangBang…Bambambam!" It shoot'd out pike lasers with a vertical-spread coverage, destroying the _Dragon Of Fire's_ attack before it even hit.

"He's quicker to shoot off long range attacks when we are facing this side of him?" Thief Viper spoke from observing this fight, this guy has a close and range abilities, both that make it hard for the gang?

"PLOWWhh-PLOWHh-PLOWWhhh!" Suddenly, Depthcharge was seen firing energy disk from his mouth at Duon's position.

"BangBangBangBang!" Then Optimis was seen firing his machine guns to do some extra damage while he to soar from above.

Both Depthcharge and Optimis' aerial attacks seem to be doing the most damage, but Duon wasn't one to stand for that. "Troossshhh….POsssuwhh-Poowsuuhh-POWssuuhh!" Suddenly, it's head glows and then shoots three blue bolts that while two missed, one pierced through Optimis' defense. "Tiizizizisisishh!" And that one hit was electrifying even for a Cybertronian's machine body.

"ARrruughhh?" Optimis cried out in pain, as he was soon sent falling and crashed on the deck. "Crashhisshhhh?" The Maximal Commander was down, and in front of Duon's next attack.

"Truuwww…Poowwhhsss!" Duon soon shoots pike lasers at the ground in front of him, right at Optimis.

"GAauphm…PHOOOWwwwnnnnhhh!" Suddenly, little Phoon step up and took a deep breath to blow a huge gust of wind out, blowing everything not bolted towards the enemy. "Bamamghh…BAaaammghh!" Pretty much, only the stuff that was big enough that was blown got destroyed, but Duon wasn't happy to see he was stopped?

"Rooarrghh!" As Duon roared, he then suddenly jumps up high in the air and crashes downward. "POowhh…/CRashishh.../Gurgurguraahhsisishhh!" Then he grinds in place towards those in front, preventing anybody from doing close-range attacks.

"Optimis!" The gang called out from seeing the Maximal Commander trying to get up, but some short-wires were sparking' out, making it harder for him to stand.

"_**Go-Go-Gadget Arms!**_" Gadget step up to give a hand to his friend in need. "Cruussshhhh!" Then Gadget's arms stretched and wrapped behind the waist of Duon, stopping him from getting to Optimis. "You will not harm these good people, do you hear me!" Inspector Gadget noted in authority from his voice at the robot enemy.

"Rooarrrghhhh!" Duon roared out, as he wielded it's bladed swords in hands. "Rruugvvummhmhh!" Then without warning, it drove itself slowly to attack Gadget who notice this tactic. "Sliisshh!…Slishsh…Sliisshh!" Gadget had to be extra flexible to dodge three slashes three times when he was in range.

"Wohohohwseriririrssshh!" Gadget yelped from dodging while stretching out the 'dowsers' word, that was too close on his life?

"Powh-Powh-Powh!" Suddenly, Duon soon took notice of energy disk being fired at him along with other blaster shots like lasers and missiles. "Hay you hunk of scrap-metal, take a shot with me!" Depthcharge remarked off to say, as he kept blasting away which was starting to annoy Duon very much.

"Powhpowhpowhh!" Suddenly, the pink side suddenly activated itself and moved it's non weapon arm back to shot four homing missiles. "Frruusshhh!" And those missiles i question, were gunning for the other Maximal with the smart-mouth.

"Oh Slang?" Depthcharge cursed himself in noticing this action before transforming to his _Flight Mode_ to try and get away from the attacks.

"_**Go-Go-Gadget Copter!**_" Suddenly, Gadget came out and decided to take his fight in the air. "Frophpepeipipiphhh!" A red copter came out which he grabbed the pilot sticks in both hands, and piloted his way going up.

"RRrooarrghhh!" Duon roared out, as it leans it's sword head and charges at the taking off inspector! "Ffooowwwphhhh!" From the sounds of it's wheel, it was charging at full speed.

"Gadget watch out, it's trying to ram you!" Thief Viper warned Gadget from noticing from afar while trying to find an opening for her across the still active mines.

"Hugh?" Gadget turn to notice this, and yelped from seeing he was about to be attack head on, literally!

"Raarrrgghhh!" Suddenly, the badly disguised _Primid_ came and pushed the Inspector out of the way…but? "Rriiipphhhh!" But of course, Duon's blade edge head sliced the back half of the outfit, just as Gadget was safety in the air…only to discover his rescuer with him was not an enemy…but his dog?

"Brian! You're here?" Gadget replied in surprise reaction to seeing his old K-9 is here, but how?

"Uuughehehch?" Brain chuckles nervously, at being spotted now and not under cover anymore.

"Forget the fido, worry about these missiles!" Depthcharge's voice shouted, as Gadget with Brain riding him yelp from seeing him coming with the chasers.

"Gayihhihih!/Waahhhhh!" Gadget and Brain yelped, as they flew ahead with Depthcharge catching them.

"Rooragghhh!" Suddenly, the flying gang yelped from seeing Duon jumping up with his blue side and ready to slash at them.

"_**Go-Go-Gadget Spare Hands?**_" Gadget called out while holding his grip on Brain since he was an extra baggage for him now. "Brickbrickbrickhhhh!" Without knowing it, Gadget's spare hands grabbed the homing missiles to stop when he stop to duck from Duon's first strike attack. "Foossuhhh…." But then Gadget yelped with Brain blinding his sight, as the inspector lets go of the rockets who's aim with a heat signature was…Duon himself!?

"BOOOmmmaaugghhh!" The robot was hit hard and slammed itself on the ground, a bit damage from being hit by it's own rockets.

"Everyone, listen up! That thing isn't invincible? If it's own weapons could damage it, then with a bit more hitting, we can take it out." Thief Viper spoke from noticing how strong blast explosions wounded the machine, they just need to keep trying until the thing stops functioning, no problem…right?

"Naga, those mines exploded anytime we ran from him and they not doing much?" Leroy stated off from noticing how when Duon landed, the mines did no damage to him?

"Hrmph, musta reinforce itself for rough travels, but not for an reverse air-assault." Evile remark with a half smirk across his face, at least some of it's own weapons backfired against it.

"Rrororoaarrghhh!" Suddenly, the gang's attention was brought back to Duon, up again with it's blue side reading it's arms, as the one he was targeting was….the limping Maximal Commander!

"He's gonna launch an attack at Optimis? We gotta get him out!" Kimiko exclaimed with worry, as she tried to fire more of her attacks, but Duon spun quickly which then fired off missiles to stop the attack while repositioning itself.

"Foosusuihhh!" Suddenly, Duon then unleashed a large red shockwave at the Maximal, but lucky, Ace used his super strength to lift Optimis outta harms way.

"Ugh…thank you." Optimis replied in thanks while Ace shined it's teeth from being thanked.

"_System Repair, 50%. Enemy Unit, 70% Still Functional._" Optimis' computer voice spoke in stating the repairs in the Maximal's recovery.

Soon Depthcharge zoomed over to distract Duon some more with his energy disk while avoiding it's pink side! "Primal, any suggestions?" The manta bot asked off in liking any hints to help them beat this hard foe.

"Frooossuhhhh!" Suddenly, the pink side was charging it's top cannon head for another piercing attack, as it was about to fire on the last Maximal taking the skies.

"POOffuugh…Cluffhhhh!" Then suddenly, a grappler claw was shot out and grabbed Duon's cannon head and pulled it off while missing it's chance to hit the target.

"What the?" Depthcharge replied surprised, and saw what just helped save his fishy scale.

"Rrruuuhhmmmvhhhh!" It was a police car with it's rear guard launched to hold the enemy machine, as it tries to drive backwards to hold it at bay.

"Who's ride is that?" Kimiko asked puzzled from seeing the strange police vehicle outta nowhere?

"Wowsers! The Gadget Mobile!" Gadget replied in surprise at seeing his ride do that without him operating it. "How's it doing that by itself? Brain, do you know something of this?" The Inspector has his suspicions that with his dog here, he may know about this ct.

"Ugghhh?" Brain yelped in concern and worry, the man gave him a stern gaze, how would the dog explain this…knowing the reason for this?

"Nevermind, since it's helping, that's all we need. Now to trap it, _**Go-Go-Gadget Arms!**_" Gadget remarked off in thinking it'll wait later before activating his next command of gadgets. "Gruuvvhh…cuphhh!" Then after he shot his long arms out, they amazingly tied the blue Duon's arms together so it can't fight back. "Hah-hah, with both arms caught, it can't…." Just as the inspector was about to say in trumpet at seeing this case about wrapped up, Duon suddenly used it's mass and strength to spin itself with Gadget along for the ride. "Gaahahahahhahhahhh?" Gadget let out a cry, as he was sent swirling, and before long, the Gadget Mobile's grappler claw broke, but it charged forward.

"Rruuuvvhhmmm!" Without warning, the vehicle saved the inspector when he was forced to release his captive, and smack against the windows of his ride.

"Gguphhh!" Then the vehicle stopped, but backed up when Duon lashed it's sword to slice them, but instead cut off one of the trees on the _Blue Typhoon's_ deck. "Slisshh…creakcufff…goobufffhh!" Then from the smoke cloud, the hero gang saw someone else was nearby, as Brain raced over to pull someone coughing from the smoke.

"Cough…cough…!" It was non-other then Penny with her computer book out and she had Shush with her, the little guy musta found her and decided to help her from the scenes. "Thanks Brain?" The girl thanked her canine friend for the save there.

"RaaaRaghraghm!" Brain replied in a 'your welcome' response in his doggy language.

"What the…Penny's here too?" Suddenly, after recovering, Gadget saw his niece, and was shock to believe she was here as well.

"Begin the family talk later, we need to take this thing down, and fast before it has a chance?" Thief Viper cut in to remark the matter, as she threw one of her kana chi enchanted blades to destroy the last mine blocking the gang from triggering anymore surprises.

"Naga doing, it's got two heads!" Leroy shook his head while pointing out the machine's two-head advance, this was the problem without a doubt. "Powwhh-powhhh!" Leroy took aim of his plasma blasters and was trying to get Duon's attention which it responded, but wheeled over to crush him. "Yipe!" Leroy ran on his paws to get out of the attacks way.

"Yah, and even we can't get close to any psychical contact cause of those blades, even most range attacks, it'll shot them down!" Evile remarked off, as he charged towards the thing, but it swung it's blades from the other side, countering that assault. "Biizizizihhh!" Then Evile released an electric attack to zap the blades back which only helped enough to paralyze it, but still not enough

"All we can do, is keep on hitting it until something gives? HyyyyAaahh!" Kimiko stated off, as she hurled out large chunks of flames in her hands and bashed them against Duon's middle side since it had two focuses on enemies at once.

"Pooorruushhh!" Ace and Phoon combined their attacks of strong wind and ice to freeze some blue bolts from hitting the flying Maximals.

"We need something powerful to finish it in one blow?" Optimis Primal stated from reading out how much weaker this enemy has gotten since they started.

"How, we need a _**Smash Ball**_ for that?" Depthcharge responded with a rhetorical question, where can they can a _**Smash Ball**_ around here?

"Wait! We do have one!" Penny spoke in getting some attention, as Brain came up to her…with a _**Smash Ball**_ in his mouth, as the girl took it. "Use this Uncle Gadget!" She threw the item as much of her strength towards her uncle who caught it in surprise to see another _**Smash Ball**_ that came to him again.

"Wowsers! A _**Smash Ball**_, I didn't know you carried one of these, Penny?" Gadget replied puzzled and confused by this…unfortunately, that was a bad mistake to be distracted.

"Rroroaarrghhh!" Suddenly, Duon jumped up and used it's pink side to shoot it's pink lasers downwards at the inspector and those across.

"Gahahah!" Gadget yelped from almost getting hit, but then slipped and let go of the _**Smash Ball**_ from his butterfingers.

"Oh-No!" Penny yelp at seeing the _**Smash Ball**_ been drop, if no one uses it, they might not win this?

"Don't worry, I got this!" Thief Viper shouted to her friends, as she reappeared from out of nowhere. "Throosusuiihhhh!" Suddenly, Thief Viper was going at a good amount of speed, almost rivaling some folk's Super Speed, but just enough. She took the _**Smash Ball**_ and held it in her hands before throwing some of her exploding chi coated kunias at the enemy bot. "Bamamuughhh!" They alone weren't enough, and she didn't even scratched the armor since it wasn't were the damage missiles hit?

"Viper! Listen up!" Optimis transformed into Robot Mode and landed besides the thief girl while using his armor plates to block some laser blasts. "Booommmghhh!" After that was done, Depthcharge came out and was delivering a barrage of his assault, damaging the armor on Duon a bit more. "You need to use that item and attack him when he's not looking and hit it's weak spots while we hold it off. Arrrguuhhhhh!" Then after he gave that message, he opened his chest guns and was blasting out more energy bullets against the blue side of Duon while the pink side was busy with Depthcharge's assault.

"Alrighty then, here goes nothing." Thief Viper exclaimed, if there's a shot, she's gotta take it, and hopefully end this fight.

"CAMIKAHHhhhh!" Leroy and Evile were firing their plasma shots while running around the robot enemy in a circle, as Duon tried to run them over with it's wheel.

"Ehhhh…Yahhhhh! _**WUDAI MARS FIRE!**_" Even Kimiko jumped out and unleashed a strong burst of flames to burn the enemy. "PORrruuugghhhvvuummmmhh!" The attack was strong enough to push Duon back while being temporally blind.

"POwhpowhpowh!" Then Duon's pink side fired off some homing missiles to attack the enemies even against the flames.

"_**Go-Go-Gadget Laser!**_" Inspector Gadget shouted his next attack, and pop his finger to aim and fire a laser beam. "PRroowwsshhh..Bamamghhh!" Amazingly, by aiming and moving the laser in place, Gadget destroyed the missiles before they could even touch the gang.

Soon, Thief Viper crushed her _**Smash Ball**_, activating her _**Final Smash**_ move. "Get ready to meet your match! _**INVISIBLE BARRAGE ASSAULT!**_" Then without a moment later, she disappeared from site. "Thruuoosspphhh!" Duon searched around, but even with two heads, they can't hit what they can't see….

"Powhh-POWWhh-Poowhh, KICckkhhh! BAaammghhh!" Or something that can move so quickly and so strong that multiple shots and damages were appearing around the machine unit faster then it could react. Thief Viper clearly used her powers of invisibility, and the extra magical essences of the Talismans power to do enough damage to break Duon down enough to having it's guns and swords broken in half. "CReakkisshhhh!" While on it's last standing on it's wheel, he was suddenly exploded in a vast amount of explosions happening around him. "BOOM-BOOM-BOOm-BOOommmagghhhh!" That was the last mark before Thief Viper reappeared with a fainted glow leaving her, her _**Final Smash's**_ effect was over, but it completed it's task which made her let of a sly smirk hidden behind her mask.

"Bruussiiwwshh…Wiishh.../Wooogghhh!" The giant machine soon was dissolving itself, revealing a trophy from inside of it. This trophy looked like a green-faced man wearing a yellow suit from before. Not recognizing the trophy at first from damage circuits, Optimis and Depthcharge started to keep their weapons out on the enemy still.

"Think it maybe an enemy, Primal…?" Depthcharge asked his Maximal ally while not taking his eyes off.

"It might be, there's no telling…." Optimis was replying while trying to stare at the figure's trophy, but then...

"Hold it." Kimiko interrupted them bots, as she held a hand in front of the Maximals, stopping them before walking ahead of them towards the defeated enemy.

"What do you think your doing?" Depthcharge asked with a raised eye, as he and Optimis stared puzzled by this Xiaolin monk girl's demand of them to stop?

"Don't you remember him? He's not an enemy, we saw him in last years' Tournament." Kimiko stated in reminding everyone of who this figure is suppose to be, especially those in the _Smash Tournament_ from last year.

The Maximals looked at the trophy closely to see what the Chinese girl meant. At this moment, both Optimis and Depthcharge realized who it was.

"Is that, Stanley Ipkiss! As none other then his other personality, the MASK?" Optimis said off surprised, recognizing one of the Tournaments' other _Smash Fighter_.

"Who else?" The chinese girl remarked off, as she came near the trophy and touched it's base. "Briiississihhhh!" The light glowed and then the trophy figure was moving, now coming back to life, a bit dazed. "Are you alright, MASK?" Kimiko asked in checking up on their daze friend.

"Whooh, that was some nap?" The MASK exclaimed, getting up and rubbing his head and cracking his neck to feel it again. "Either it was Double Expresso Night at the Coco Bongo again,…ORrrrr….somebody nab me and then a black arrow came and that was the last thing I remembered?" The green face man issued off one logic rover another, but the latter was clearly the correct term in what happened to him.

"Dugh, you were a trophy!" Evile explained what happened to this mask guy a while ago.

"Oh, so that explains things?" The MASK replied in assuring to the thought that made sense. "Rumgurururmmhhh!" Then he spun around and was wearing a long blonde wig and spoke in a girl's voice. "I bet I made a fabulous trophy wife?" This left off so much random confusion, it was hard to respond.

"Naga, not 'that' kinda trophy?" Leroy replied with an eye raised before he shook it off at this figure's weirdness?

"BurvummmhUrrhmmm!" Then the MASK spin changed back, as he replies as he looks around? "Whelp, so much for that act? Anybody up for LIMBO?" The guy pulled out a stick to smile in offering anybody that wanted to see…how low can they go game.

"MASK! Get Serious! Now…STAY!" Kimiko shouted for this green face man to stop for the moment.

"Yelp! Yes Ma'am!" The MASK replied nervous and saluted like a soldier to the girl taking charger.

"That's better, here, you can hold this…I'm bushed?" Kimiko replies off to say, as she holds out the _Longi Kite_ for her green friend to take, feeling tired and needed this off of her back for a while.

"Oh…don't mind if I do?" The MASK replied with a happy smile, as he takes it and puts a little string from nowhere on it to make it fly while running around dressed like a little boy from elementary school.

"Heheeh, he's as funny as always?" Kiimko lightly giggled at the MASK's silly behavior, he's never one to change.

"Weeehehehe! Hmmm, needs another string and we can have a kite flying HIGHER?" The kid MASK replied off, as he stared at the _Shen Gong Wu_, having the time of his life.

"MASK, tell us? What were you doing inside that robot?" Optimis asked the green masked man a question of his situation?

"Spurgurgurahahah!.../Brriirrchhh!" Then the MASK spin changed into his normal outfit, as he responded to that question with the simplest reply… "Hmm, I don't really know? I felt like I was doing multiple task for helping…hmm…_Primids_? Yah that's them things from those Dark Spores!" The green masked man exclaimed the identity of the robots the group have been facing this whole time that form from the dark spores. "To deliver the dark spores and help the invasion to release bombs that blast areas into…Hmmm…Subspace!? That's all I got? After that, can't remember much else even if I was split apart and was doing orders?" The MASK finished explaining the only stuff he could recall before being turn into a trophy to be used for evil in the invasion.

"Hmmm, meega see enemy plan, it's complicated?" Leroy replied in puzzling thought, this was confusing indeed?

"Yah, now we know what those robots called, _Primids_, but where come from?" Evile exclaimed to this while wondering where these bots came from?

"Well now, that's where things get interesting." Depthcharge exclaimed with a slight remarking tone, as if he knows something.

"Indeed, now we know that someone is indeed behind this with these _Primids_ and gathered villains, but who it is, that's the question?" Thief Viper replied in thinking someone musta gotten them together for this plan, but not knowing the true mastermind, that left them with still not enough clues?

At the moment, Gadget was having a little discussion with his niece and with his dog.

"Penny, now that the battle is over? I would like to know what has happen back home and why you and Brain are here?" Gadget asked in a serious tone, being a guardian wasn't easy for him, but he does have a responsibility to the little girl.

"Oh…well, we were told to evacuate because of the invasion threat." Penny replied with a hint of hiding the truth when explaining this to her uncle.

"Raarghh-RRraagh!" Brain nodded in agreeing to Penny's made-up suggestion, hoping the man would buy it.

"Hmmm, I suppose the Chief would do that?" Gadget replied with some thought on that last part, thinking that's what his boss would do for protecting citizens?

"Then we got a ride here from a friend of the _Smash Tournament_? They said it was safer to be with them instead of being alone." Penny also added up to explain her situation, though not true, enough to let her uncle to believe it.

"Oh? Well I suppose if that's the case, let them know I'm okay with it." Gadget replied from hearing this, and smiled to knowing he's glad that someone has decided to look after his niece. As he walks away from the two for a moment, something else comes to his attention that he forgot to ask? "Hmmm, I wonder which of them it could be?" The man was with the ones up here, but which of them let Penny & Brain here?

"You aren't going to tell the truth?" Suddenly, Brain and Penny turn to see Optimis looking down at them with a serious, yet calm and concerning expression. "I can tell that while Gadget has luck on his side, but the real help he gets is from you two, my scanners found traces and signals of your aid." The Maximal Commander explained that he's had his system learn that the helpers with Gadget, were from a child and a dog.

"Well…yes…but please don't tell my uncle, he really likes his job in being an Inspector for the law." Penny replied with guilt while Brain watched nervously, as the girl beg the Maximal to keep this a secret.

"Hugh, very well. But I think there may come a day you may have to tell him yourself, for now…stay close to us." Optimis sign in allowing himself to keep the secret, as he sternly told the two to keep close with them. Afterwards, he decided to walk up and have a discussion with the MASK again while he's being filled out by the others stories on their journeys.

"Fewwwwh?" Brain sign in relief when the big bot left, that Maximal is tough, but a fair person without a doubt.

"So MASK, care to join us in paying back at the guys that did this to you?" Depthcharge asked the green masked man while pounding his fist in his palm to state his explanation i the clearest way possible.

"Wow, join you guys to fight robots made of particles and bring some smiles to the show?…Hohohoho-How could I say no to 'that' invite!" The MASK replied in obvious joy at the idea and decided 'head on' to join the gang. Now with this looney and crazy character in with the party, who's to say he can't pull any other tricks out?

* * *

At the same time, Tails was still in the control room. Now that no evil being was controlling the starship, that means… his _Blue Typhoon_ was free. No more under the control of the _Primids_ or to be misused. With a determinate face, the two-tailed fox walks up, grabbed the steering wheel controls and controlled the starship by himself.

"Huuugh, am I glad to have my old plane again." Tails replied off as he signed happily, as he was finally able to get his starship back.

"But Tails, what about the Master Emerald?" Knuckles asked impatiently, he wants to find his stolen good's as well after Tails got back his plane.

"Oh don't worry Knuckles, I've installed something, in case we ever needed it or the Chaos Emeralds." Tails spoke in assuring his echidna friend that everything is all good.

"Such as?" Knuckles asked in suspicion, wanting to know what the two-tail fox had in mind?

"This…." Tails spoke off to claim, as he then pushed a nearby button. "Breegurh…./cooovvuummhhh!" Then without a moment later, behind them, the floor open up and then something connected to it appeared. It was a giant emerald color gem stone, but this was something far more, it was the Master Emerald.

"The Master Emerald! It's SAFE! Thanks Tails!" Knuckles spoke in surprise and in gratitude for Tails' help, as he comes to check his precious emerald.

"Hmmph-Hmmph!" Tails nodded in thanking Knuckles for his kind words towards him. "I figure that if you needed better work with us in the controls, I designed that transportation system, so you wouldn't lug the Master Emerald if you were tired or injured." The two-tailed fox explained, but it seemed that all Knuckles cared about was knowing his emerald was safe.

"With the Master Emerald back with us, the invaders that tried to misuse it's powers lost a great advantage, and we gain one ourselves." Knuckles exclaimed with a determined expression, as he placed the palm of his hand on the emerald, it glowed from the touch. The echidna knew with this with them, they would most certainly have the advantage in the battle, now things were looking up for him.

Now everything was gonna be fine, as Tails continued holding the steering wheel. Then the scenery changed, as the _Blue Typhoon_ pulls itself away from it's course with the red clouds, finally leaving it into the clear skies. This was a great sign indeed, that the ship used to start the invasion and all, was finally retaken by it's owner…

**End Of Chapter.**

**Note:** _**Assist Trophy -**_ Jimmy Neutron from Adventures of Jimmy Neutron representing Dr. Wright, since they are both smart guys in helping folks out with their knowledge. Since this _Assist Trophy_, Dr. Wright was known to use his baton to erect three sky scrapers descends him, hurtling his foes into the air, and possibility of a one tenth chance that he will instead create super scrapers, that would cover a larger area and dealing more damage. But since I'm using the boy genius, he uses his invention that keeps shrunken sky scrapper modals he made and uses a device to make them grow to life size, there by making the same moves as this guy besides using any of his other inventions for battles?

**Final Smash Move:**

Viper/Thief Viper (Changes into her stealth mode of clothes for 'stealth' approach missions) - Smash Move: **Invisibility Barrage Assault!** (Type: Directional)

**VISION NOTE:** The part where Game & Watch fake clones speaking was an added part on my side to make it funny in who would be playing the role.

At long last, this chapter of **VISION** is seen. And if you thought this was good, the VISION-KING has more surprises lying in wait in what's to come. For the next time, Iron Man, Stitch & the experiments will be facing some troubles. Even Tak, Robo Cop, Uncle Chan & the Freelance Police especially face trouble when it involves….three teenage dragon street gangsters? And you can **IN-VISION** how things be, when from out of nowhere…Dinobot II enters the stage and things really get to be like a loose cannon being fired out. But the most interesting notice will be when this two group are gonna find out who's been making the _Subspace Bombs_ & what the truth behind the _Ancient Minister's_ role plays out to be? And then when things get ready to blow, the gang will have to be quick to escape….the darkness that conceals the Red-Eyes!? And will the heroes make it out in one piece, and what EXTRA surprise will I present that will just blow our minds away even further….we'll have to wait and see. Until then, do so enjoy the story…..things are heating up, as they will….next chapter.


End file.
